Sexy Dirty Love
by aLeirBagPotteR-BasS
Summary: Sakura acaba de terminar con su novio, y lo quiere de vuelta... ¿La solucion? Fingir una relacion con su compañero de quimica Shaoran Li. Pero que pasa cuando todo dejar de ser teatro para volverse la realidad? SxS ExT
1. Welcome to my life

**Sexy Dirty Love**

**Disclairmer: Los personajes de CCS no son propiedad mía, sino de Clamp, este fic es sin fines de lucro, solo tiene el propósito de entretener a la los lectores.**

"…" _**diálogos**_

'…' _**pensamientos**_

_**(…) notas de la autora**_

… _**flashback …**_

**Capitulo 1: WELCOME TO MY LIFE**

El despertador sonó, eran las 6:00 A.M., la joven se puso una almohada sobre su cabeza tratando de ignorar el sonido, pero en eso se abrió la puerta del cuarto dejando ver a un joven alrededor de unos 24 años, de cabello castaño muy atractivo "Monstruo ya despierta, que hoy entras a clases"

"No, todavía es temprano" dijo la joven castaña que seguía con la almohada encima de su cabeza.

"Bueno, como tu quieras pero no digas que no te avise" y con eso el joven cerro la puerta y dejo a la joven, y bajo por las escaleras, fue a dirección del comedor donde un hombre muy parecido al el, con lentes servia el desayuno "¿Ya se despertó tu hermana?"

"Ya sabes como es, uno que le habla y ella no se despierta" En seguida de decir esto, se sentó para comer gustosamente su desayuno.

Después de unos minutos, se escucharon gritos por todo el lugar, "Bueno al menos ya se despertó" dijo el joven que siguió comiendo.

La joven castaña bajo rápidamente mientras se terminaba de peinar, era de estatura promedio, delgada, su cabello era corto le llegaba arriba de los hombros, y sus ojos que se podría decir que era su rasgo mas prominente eran grandes y de color esmeralda tenían esa mirada inocente y llena de vida.

"Hermano ¿Por qué no me levantaste?" Pregunto molesta mientras se sentaba rápidamente a engullirse su desayuno

"Que yo no te levante, NO ES MI CULPA QUE UN MOUNSTRO COMO TU SEA TAN DORMILON QUE NO SE LEVANTE"

"YO NO SOY UN MOUNSTRO" dijo molesta mientras se tomaba rápidamente su jugo "Pero bueno se me hace tarde para mi primer día de clases, así que no perderé tiempo peleando contigo"

"Adiós Papa" dijo esto mientras le da un beso al hombre de anteojos. Para después salir corriendo de su hogar en dirección de su escuela.

'_No puedo creer que se me haga tarde en mi primer día de mi ultimo año de Preparatoria'_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sakura Kinomoto, llego a la escuela y vio que ya habían entrado todos a clases, mientras camino en el pasillo se encontró a Shaoran Li fumando lo que parecía ser Marihuana, "¿Qué haces?" le pregunto la ojiverde al joven

"Fumando, Pues que lo parece" Dijo con su actitud de no me importa nada

"¿Es Marihuana?" pregunto preocupada de que alguien los cachara

"¿Te gustaría probar?" mostrándole el porro a lo que la joven contesto "Deberías guardar eso si no quieres que te atrapen" y lo dejo solo en el pasillo para irse a clases.

'_Es un tonto como se le ocurre drogarse en la_ escuela' pensó la joven, Shaoran Li era un joven chino que había venido desde hace dos años a estudiar a Tomoeda, en todo el tiempo que el joven tenia de asistir a Seijo, Sakura y el no habían socializado mucho ya que no eran muy afines, solo lo saludaba cordialmente cuando le tocaba clases con el. La verdad es que el joven era muy popular con el alumnado femenino ya que era muy atractivo con su cabello castaño siempre despeinado y su mirada misteriosa que siempre que Sakura la veía le recordaba el otoño. Pero Sakura no tenia por que pensar en eso ya que ella tenia novio y era muy feliz con Kyu, ya tenían mas de de un año saliendo juntos y Sakura sabia que el era el ideal para ella, ya que ambos eran atléticos, les disgustaban las matemáticas y amaban los pasteles. Eran el uno para el otro. Y después de más de dos meses se volverían a ver ya que Kyu se había ido todo el verano con su familia a Australia. Y en el receso podría verlo y estar de nuevo con el.

Sakura toco la puerta, ya que estaba el maestro dando las especificaciones del curso

"ahh Pase Señorita…" Espero a que Sakura dijera su apellido

"Kinomoto"

"Señorita Kinomoto, que gusto es que se decidiera a entrar a mi clase" A lo que Sakura sonrío tímidamente y fue directamente a su lugar de atrás donde alado de ella se encontraba sentada una joven de tez como la porcelana y su cabello largo y negro como el ébano. "Otra vez se te hizo tarde" dijo en un susurro

"Lo que pasa Tomoyo, es que Touya no me levanto, ya sabes como es" la joven le sonrío para después poner atención sobre lo que decía el maestro.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Por fin se había terminado la primera clase y Sakura rápidamente salio del salón en busca de Kyu, pero en el camino se encontró con tres jóvenes, que le sonreían, "Sakura tienes que contarnos como te fue en tu verano" Dijo la que usaba lentes

"Pues estuvo divertido, ahora si me disculpan" dijo Sakura tratando de ir en busca de su novio

"Sakura, espera tenemos que decirte algo muy importante" dijo otra de cabello castaño rojizo que se llamaba Rika

"Ahhh si, ¿Qué es?" dijo esto ultimo un poco exasperada

"Bueno no creerás el chisme que acabamos de escuchar- Al oír esto Sakura se desespero mas- resulta que es muy posible que seas la capitana de porristas, este año"

"Wow eso es genial, pero lo sabremos hasta que haya practica"

"Sakura, aquí estas necesito que me ayudes con unas cosas" Dijo Tomoyo llevándose a Sakura lejos del trío

"Ahh gracias Tomoyo" dijo Sakura mientras caminaba en el pasillo con su amiga

"Se como suelen ser ellas, así que no importa, supongo que buscaras a Kyu" comento la pelinegra con una sonrisa

"Si, la verdad no se donde se ha metido, digo debería estar aquí después de todo no nos vimos en todo el verano" Dijo esto ultimo con un suspiro

"Ay Sakurita te ves bien enamorada" y la verdad como no iba a estarlo si su novio era maravilloso, además de que era muy atractivo, era de pelo negro, sus ojos cafés y su cuerpo era muy atlético parecía de modelo. Ohh si Kyu tenía todo lo que una chica podía desear.

"Pues amiga tu te ves igual o mas que yo" cuando dijo esto Tomoyo se apeno, las dos voltearon a dirección donde se encontraba un joven de lentes con ojos azules que en esos momentos estaba platicando con Shaoran Li y otro joven de nombre Yamazaki.

"Sakura, tu sabes que Eriol es mi mejor amigo y bueno el… el"

"Tomoyo si no le dices lo que sientes créeme que el no se dará cuenta, digo yo soy una persona distraída pero Eriol en esto me dice quítate que ahí te voy"

"No lo se, no quisiera arruinar lo que tenemos"

"Bueno, tu sabes que yo te apoyo en lo que tu decidas- Dijo esto sonriendo- Tu sabes que eres mi mejor amiga y siempre estaré para ti"

"Si lo se" En esos momento sonó el timbre, posponiendo la búsqueda de Sakura.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Por fin era el receso así que Sakura se disponía a ir a la cafetería donde sabia que encontraría a Kyu seguramente con sus amigos del equipo de futbol, la joven entro y como lo había predicho, el joven vislumbro a la castaña que iba en su dirección, y se paro, Sakura rápidamente va y lo abraza por lo que el joven se separa y le dice "Podemos hablar, hay algo que necesito decirte"

"¿Pasa algo?" Pregunta seria ante la actitud de su novio

"Prefiero que lo hablemos en un lugar apartado" Sakura asintió y siguió al joven que la escoltaba fuera de la escuela para ir al patio.

Sakura cada vez que daba un paso mas se tensaba al pensar que le podría decir Kyu, ¿Qué era lo que le tenia que decir con tanta urgencia?, Kyu se paro a lado de un árbol y fue ahí cuando suspiro y decidió hablar "Sakura, lo que pasa es que… quiero que terminemos"

"¡¿Qué?! … ¡¿Por qué?!" dijo anonada ante la decisión del joven

"Lo que pasa es que en estos dos meses que estuvimos separados me di cuenta, que no estoy enamorado de ti, y pues yo te quiero como amiga y pues me gustaría que quedáramos así, tu eres muy importante para mi, pero siento que lo nuestro ya no puede ser"

"Es que no lo entiendo, creí que nos amábamos" dijo esto casi en un susurro

"Y así es, pero yo te amo como una hermana, lo siento- dijo esto al ver los ojos llorosos de la ojiverde- se que ahorita no lo entiendes pero es lo mejor" dijo Kyu para después darle un beso en la mejilla e irse y dejarla sola.

Sakura estaba impresionada ante la noticia, no sabia que hacer así que lo único que hizo fue quedarse sentada debajo del árbol, que seria el único que sabría de sus tristezas.

"Vaya, eso si que estuvo feo" Sakura escucho una voz proveniente del árbol, la joven volteo hacia arriba y se encontró con el joven chino que se encontraba sentado en una de las ramas del árbol, "Escuchaste la conversación" dijo esto molesta

"Bueno la verdad no es que quisiera, pero pues fue imposible no hacerlo" el castaño bajo de un brinco y se encontró con la ojiverde que le veía con una cara de pocos amigos.

"Y dime, que se siente que tu novio te diga que no te ama, ahh perdón tu exnovio"

"Podrías largarte no estoy de animo para aguantarte" dijo esto parándose furiosa y viéndolo con cara de pocos amigos

"Bueno, yo solo te digo que la verdad no creo que lo que te haya dicho sea verdad, hay algo mas"

"¿A que te refieres?"

"Tu sabes a que me refiero, sabes que algo hay que no te esta diciendo, pero si tu te quieres hacerte la tonta haya tu" y con esto el joven se fue dejando a una Sakura totalmente desconcertada _'Será cierto que hay algo mas, que horrible día ha sido este, no puedo creer que me haya terminado'_ pensó la joven para después tirarse en el suelo y llorar.

****CONTINUARA****

**NOTA DE AUTORA: Hola a todos, espero que les haya gustado el primer capitulo, aviso que en futuro habra escenas y lenguaje de contenido adulto, ya saben por fis dejen un review para saber si les gusta o no. Besos**

**PD: si no hay mas 5 reviews no actualizo.**

**aLeirBagPotteR-BasS**


	2. Un Plan Perfecto

**Sexy Dirty Love**

**Disclairmer: Los personajes de CCS no son propiedad mía, sino de Clamp, este fic es sin fines de lucro, solo tiene el propósito de entretener a la los lectores.**

"…" _**diálogos**_

'…' _**pensamientos**_

_**(…) notas de la autora**_

… _**flashback …**_

**CAPITULO 2: UN PLAN PERFECTO**

Sakura se despertó sin muchas ganas, lo mas probable era que ya todo mundo supiera que la habían botado el día anterior y no se quería ni imaginar la vergüenza que viviría ante los chismes de la gente.

"Sakura se te hace tarde" escucho la joven que le gritaba su padre desde la cocina

La joven dio un suspiro de resignación y decidió mejor enfrentar su destino, así que se paro y fue directamente a la ducha.

Sakura llego a la escuela preparada para todo lo que viniera, en esos momentos se encuentra con Chiharu y Naoko "Sakura, lo sentimos tanto, ha de ser horrible que te cambien por otra" dijo Chiharu

"¿De que hablas?" dijo la ojiverde

"Pues todo mundo sabe que Kyu te dejo para andar con Mariko Yamamoto" le contesto Naoko

'_Ok, no estaba preparada para esto'_ pensó la joven Kinomoto

Una cosa era que Kyu la dejara pero mentirle así que solo era por que la veía como una hermana, y ahora andaba con la chica mas rica de toda la escuela y para colmo era una mocosa de 15 años.

Sakura tomo aire, y empezó a caminar por el pasillo de la escuela donde todo mundo la volteaba a ver, la ojiverde trataba de tragarse la vergüenza, _'Dios mío, soy la comidilla de la escuela'_

La joven Kinomoto se detuvo al ver a su exnovio con cierta muchacha rubia, riéndose y abrazándose. 'Esto no me puede estar pasando' y antes de que la vieran se dio la vuela y rápidamente entro al salón que mas cerca se encontraba. Al abrir la puerta la joven Kinomoto se da cuenta que el salón no esta vacío.

"Vaya que sorpresa verte aquí" dijo Shaoran Li con una sonrisa mientras se fumaba un porro

"Oh Dios mío, lo que me faltaba Shaoran Li drogándose" dijo esto ultimo con fastidio

"Ay Kinomoto, no seas tan rígida seria mejor si trataras de disfrutar las cosas, además yo creo que si fueras así no te dejarían por otra"

"Cállate, tu no sabes nada" dijo esto de manera muy agresiva

"Pero claro que lo se, digo yo estuve cuando te cortaron **por que el sentía que te quería como una hermana,** no se si lo recuerdes" Sakura no aguanto mas el enojo y le lanzo un libro al joven chino que pudo esquivar con gran habilidad, después de esto el joven chino recogió el libro, se acerco a la joven que tenia cara de pocos amigos y le dijo "Sabes, por que no pruebas – Shaoran le enseña un porro – creo que te ayudaría"

La ojiverde dudo un momento en aceptar la propuesta del chino, pero al final dijo "No, gracias pero no, Tengo mejores cosas que hacer" diciendo esto le arrebato el libro que antes le había lanzado para después salirse del salón dejando al joven castaño solo.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sakura entro al salón donde tendría clases de Calculo, se encontró a Tomoyo platicando muy animadamente con Eriol, los dos al verla cambiaron sus semblantes por unos mas serios, Tomoyo rápidamente se paro y fue a dirección de su amiga y la abrazo "Ay amiga, ¿Cómo estas?, supongo que ya te enteraste"

"Si, Chiharu y Naoko se encargaron de eso"

"No puedo creer lo desgraciado que es Kyu, y ni siquiera se espero para andar con la tal Mariko"

"Esta bien Tomoyo, digo al final de cuentas lo que haga Kyu me da lo mismo ya no somos novios"

"Ves Tomoyo, te dije que Sakura estaría bien" dijo Eriol con una sonrisa

"Si Tommy, al parecer Eriol es el único que me conoce" dijo esto claramente mintiendo pero que podía hacer, su orgullo estaba antes que cualquier cosa. Y su dignidad era lo único que le quedaba por proteger.

En esos momentos llega la maestra que les daría la asignatura, era una mujer joven debía rondar entre los 27 o 29 años, tenia una larga cabellera rojiza, y unos ojos color café, la verdad es que era una mujer muy atractiva.

"Buenos días jóvenes, yo seré su maestra mi nombre es Kaho Mitzuki" dijo esto con una sonrisa.

Después de una hora donde la maestra estuvo explicando en que consistía el curso, Sakura salio con Tomoyo y Eriol viendo cual era su siguiente clase, donde Tomoyo dice "Bueno hay que ir al salón 312" a lo que la ojiverde voltea extrañada y dice "¿312? Pero es al 210, bueno en mi horario dice eso"

"Que raro" para esto Tomoyo saca de su carpeta su horario y lo ve "No, ahí dice que 312"

Sakura le enseña su horario a Tomoyo que venia el salón 210, la joven lo ve detenidamente "Ahh Sakura pero tu escogiste con Matsumoto, te dije que escogieras con Ryogi"

"Entonces quiere decir que ¿no tendré clase de química con ustedes?" dijo con cara de consternación

"Pues no, Ay Sakura te dije que Ryogi ya que Matsumoto tiene fama de ser muy estricto"

"Bueno, ya que- suspiro de resignación -entonces me despido de ustedes los veré luego"

Sakura llega al salón 210 donde se da cuenta que no hay nadie mas de sus conocidos, la joven se sienta en una de las mesas para trabajar, después de unos minutos ve entrar a Shaoran Li, a lo que Sakura hace una mueca de molestia, el joven chino se sienta en otra de las mesas.

El maestro llega al salón con una cara de seriedad, _'Wow, por si no fuera suficiente para que es un ogro' _pensó la joven Kinomoto.

"Soy el profesor Matsumoto, y les impartiré la clase de Química. Como esta clase en su mayoría es practica se hará en binas, y estas serán por apellidos, así que empecemos"

Sakura estaba haciendo garabatos cuando escucho "Kinomoto ira con Li, en la mesa 7" Sakura levanto su cara para ver que se trataba nada mas y nada menos que Shaoran Li.

Los dos jóvenes fueron a la mesa que se les había asignado, Shaoran esta con su cara de desinterés mientras que la ojiverde piensa _'Como le estará yendo a Tomoyo y Eriol'_

"Y dime ya pensante en lo que te ofrecí" dijo con un sonrisa arrogante el joven chino

"No tengo nada que pensar y disculpa pero tengo que poner atención" y con eso la joven se volteo para ver lo que estaba diciendo el maestro. En toda la hora los dos jóvenes no volvieron a cruzar palabra, Sakura salio rápidamente del salón para encontrarse con Tomoyo y Eriol que estaban muy divertidos jugando cartas.

"Sakurita, ¿Qué tal te fue?" pregunto la amatista

"Pues… fue aburrido y horrible, me toco estar de compañera de equipo con Li" dijo esto molesta

"Entonces si tomo con Matsumoto, te juro que cuando me dijo pensé que estaba bromeando, pero ya veo que no"

"Eriol tu sabias que Li iba a estar ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?" dijo esto en forma de reclamo

"Pues no sabia que eso hubiera hecho algún cambio, digo no te llevas con el, ¿o si?"

"No, pero este… - no encontrando palabras – debiste decírmelo"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Por fin la escuela se había terminado, bueno hoy era su primera practica de porristas, y eso era lo único que le emocionaba realmente de la escuela aparte de estar con sus amigos, así que Sakura se dispuso ir a los vestidores donde se encontró a todas sus demás compañeras, que la saludaban y otras que se le quedaban viendo _'Digo ya supérenlo' ._

"Sakura, estas listas para las pruebas" dijo Naoko

"Ay es cierto, se me había olvidado completamente"

"Bueno, este sabes que Mariko Yamamoto va hacer la prueba para entrar al equipo" Chiharu le dio la noticia a la ojiverde

Sakura trago saliva y no dijo nada, sus amigas se le quedaron viendo expectantes por una respuesta por parte de su capitana.

"¡¿Qué?!" dijo la ojiverde viendo a sus amigas "Chicas, yo no voy hacer nada contra ella por que ando con Kyu, además yo ya lo supere, ella entrara si demuestra tener lo que se necesita" y con eso fue a cambiarse.

Sakura estaba con todas las porristas viendo a las aspirantes para entrar, y fue en ese momento cuando vio a una pequeña chica de cabellos rubios y gran sonrisa, _'Es muy bonita'_ pensó la joven Kinomoto.

"Hola, me llamo Mariko" dijo con una sonrisa "Tu debes ser Sakura – viendo directamente a la ojiverde- Bueno espero que seas buena capitana, y sepas juzgar a la gente por sus meritos y no por sus relaciones personales"

"Uhh golpe bajo" dijo en voz muy baja Chiharu a Naoko, Sakura volteo a verlas dando entender que claramente había escuchado "No te preocupes, yo soy muy profesional en estas cosas, pero para que te sientas mucho mejor, y que mi juicio no este nublado he decidido, que dejare que el equipo haga las pruebas y ellas seleccionen a las mejores, y si quedas nos dará gusto y si no que pena"

Con esto Sakura se fue del campo y entro a la escuela donde se puso a correr por los pasillos de esta, subiendo rápidamente a la azotea. Cuando la joven abre de un portazo su sorpresa es nada más y nada menos que encontrarse con Shaoran Li

"Sabes, empezare a creer que me acosas" dijo el chino

"¡¡¡Cállate!!!, yo solo quería escapar y este aparentemente era el único lugar sin gente, pero veo que me equivoque" la joven se puso a caminar a dirección de la puerta pero siente que es detenida por una mano muy masculina, la joven voltea para encontrarse con los ojos de Li.

"No te vayas, quédate… parece que necesitas tomar aire" Sakura asintió y se dejo ser jalaba por el joven, ambos se sentaron, estuvieron unos minutos en silencio.

"¿Ya te sientes mejor?" pregunto el joven con tono serio

"No, me siento terrible. Hoy ha sido el peor día de mi vida, exceptuando claro el día que mi mama nos abandono – Sakura empezó a soltar una lagrima – ha sido terrible ver como todos me mira pensando 'Pobre Sakura' o 'La botaron por una mas joven o mas rica' y para colmo hoy en la practica de porristas que es lo único que de verdad me gusta tuvo que llegar ella, y pretende entrar al equipo, que horror" al decir abrazo a sus piernas y recargo su cabeza sobre sus brazos.

"Kinomoto, no debes sentirte mal, digo Kobashi es un idiota por haberte dejado por ese palo rubio, tu estas mucho mejor- vacilo un poco antes de decir lo siguiente – tu eres una mujer y ella una chiquilla"

Sakura se sonrojo ante el comentario del chino "Gracias, sabes que es lo que mas me molesta, es el hecho de que siento que estuve tanto tiempo con el, que empecé a perder quien soy yo realmente, digo mi único papel era ser la novia de Kyu Kobashi, y ahora que ya no lo soy… entonces ¿Qué soy?"

"Eres Sakura Kinomoto" después de estar pensativo dijo "Además creo que deberías salir con alguien mas, no se así Kobashi tal vez se pondría celoso y regresaría contigo"

"Jajaja ¿con quien? ¿Contigo?"

"Pues podrías, digo Kobashi me odia y yo a el, y le demostrarías lo tonto que fue al dejarte, además sabes que estar conmigo no solo le darías celos a el, si no a mas de la mitad del alumnado femenino de aquí"

"Pero no seria muy obvio que lo estoy haciendo por estar dolida"

"Si lo hacemos bien, créeme todo mundo pensara lo que queramos"

"Ok, digamos que lo hacemos, ¿Qué ganas tu con ayudarme?" pregunto con mucha curiosidad

"No lo se… Todavía, pero cuando se me ocurra mi forma de pago te lo haré saber"

Shaoran le ofrece la mano a la joven Kinomoto "Entonces que dices, un trato"

Sakura se queda pensativa por unos momentos "Esta bien, es un trato" dijo esto dándole la mano así cerrando el trato.

****CONTINUARA****

**NOTA DE AUTORA: hola a todos, espero que les guste este capitulo. Y bueno solo quiero agradecer a todos aquellos que me mandaron un review. Y a los que no les invito a que lo hagan. Ya que para mi es muy importante saber su opinión, por que si no, como sabre si estoy haciendo las cosas bien.**

**XoXo**

**aLeirBagPotteR-BasS**

**PD: Si no hay mas de 5 reviews no actualizo.**


	3. Revenge is sweeter than you ever were

**SEXY DIRTY LOVE**

**Disclairmer: Los personajes de CCS no son propiedad mía, sino de Clamp, este fic es sin fines de lucro, solo tiene el propósito de entretener a la los lectores.**

"…" _**diálogos**_

'…' _**pensamientos**_

_**(…) notas de la autora**_

… _**flashback …**_

**CAPI****TULO 3: REVENGE IS SWEETER THAN YOU EVER WERE**

"Escucha lo que te digo, esto es lo que haremos, mañana actúa totalmente normal, y esperaremos hasta la hora de la practica de las porrista, solo necesitamos a la gente correcta que nos vea, y ellos se encargaran de esparcir por toda la escuela que estamos juntos"

"Tengo a las personas perfectas para eso" dijo la ojiverde pensando en sus amigas _'Naoko y Chiharu son perfectas para eso'_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Al día siguiente llego ala escuela, se encontró con Tomoyo y sus demás amigas, siguió el día normal como se había planeado. Era hora del almuerzo y estaba en la cafetería y estaba en la fila donde se encontró con Kyu este voltea a verla "Hola Sakura ¿Cómo estas?"

"Muy bien, ¿y tu novia?" sonando un poco molesta

"Mira Sakura, esta no era la manera en la que quería que te enteraras de lo mío con Mariko"

"No te preocupes, no me molesta ni nada al decir verdad Mariko es una chica muy dulce, ya viste que entro a la porrista. Para que veas que lo nuestro pues ya paso, no te guardo rencor ni nada" y con esto la joven agarro su comida y se fue directo a su mesa donde todos habían visto la platica.

"¿Estas bien?" pregunto Tomoyo preocupada

"Si Tommy, estoy bien lo que el haga ya no me importa" dijo tratando de sonar fuerte

"Ok, ¿Oye no has visto a Eriol?, lo he estado buscando pero no lo encuentro, ¿Dónde se habrá metido?" dijo Tomoyo ansiosa

"Pues supongo que ha de andar con Yamazaki y Li" dijo el nombre el ultimo con una sonrisa que no paso desapercibida por su mejor amiga

"Si tienes razón"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Su mano se encontraba en el muslo de ella, las palpitaciones de su corazón cada vez se aceleraban mas, '_Dios mío'_ estaba tan excitado en esos momentos, sus labios ferozmente le daban besos apasionados a la mujer que se encontraba en éxtasis en esos momentos.

Rápidamente la subió al escritorio y le empezó a desabotonar la blusa, sin dejarla de besar, los besos cada vez eran mas profundo y apasionados, los dos sentían que el aire se les terminaba.

El joven decidió ser más osado, y la mano que se encontraba estática en el muslo, empezó a subir para quedar su entrepierna, simplemente rozando. Mientras que ella lo seguía besando, el joven rápidamente termino de quitar su blusa, "Estas segura de que quieres" pregunto el joven

"Si, ahorita nadie esta por aquí, además cerré el salón por si alguien venia"

El joven le bajo la ropa interior, dejándola solamente en su brassiere y su falda, mientras que él se bajo los pantalones, dejando ver su gran excitación a la mujer, esta sonrío y se inclino un poco para darle un beso a su miembro, "Quiero que me cojas, ahora mismo Eriol"

"Como usted ordene, Srita. Mitzuki" y con esto el joven empezó a penetrar a la pelirroja dando duras y rápidas embestidas, haciendo que se retorciera del placer que estaba recibiendo por parte de su alumno, el joven siguió así "Ya no puedo mas, me vengo"

"No, todavía no aguanta un poco mas para que me venga contigo"

El joven siguió embistiendo y tratando de contenerse pero le fue imposible y llego al clímax, al igual que la mujer. Ambos se perdieron en el placer que estaban recibiendo tantas sensaciones que recorrían sus cuerpos. Después de unos momentos de tomar aire, la mujer separo al muchacho de ella para arreglarse antes de que sonara la campana, el joven se vistió.

"Bueno tienes que irte, para que nadie sospeche" dijo la mujer no sin antes darle una apasionado beso en la boca. Eriol salio del salón con una gran sonrisa que rápidamente fue borrada al encontrarse con una mirada castaña muy curiosa al ver al joven donde se encontraba.

"¿Qué hacías con la profesora Mitzuki?" pregunto muy interesado Shaoran Li

"Lo que pasa es que tenia una duda con una tarea, y ella amablemente accedió ayudarme en el receso"

"Ahhh… ¿Y Porqué no me pediste ayuda? Si sabes que soy bueno en matemáticas"

"Pues por que prefería aprender por los métodos de la maestra que los tuyos" Shaoran no sabia por que pero no le creía mucho a su amigo, pero prefirió dejar las cosas así, eventualmente sabia que descubriría que era lo que realmente pasaba.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Las clases habían terminado, y por fin era hora de la practica de porristas, Sakura se encontraba en los vestidores sentada, orando para que el plan saliera a la perfección por que si no...

En esos momentos siente como es acariciada por una mano masculina, la piel de Sakura se enchina solo de sentir la caricia que recorre su cara, para luego posar sus dedos en su boca, la joven suelta un pequeño suspiro, el joven de mirada castaña se sienta enfrente de ella y pone su otra mano sobre su espalda acariciándola, la joven no sabe que sentir o que pensar. El joven decide acercarse lentamente hasta el punto que los dos pueden sentir el aliento del otro, "Ya no tardan en llegar" dijo en un susurro la porrista.

"Entonces será mejor que empecemos" dijo con una sonrisa picara el chino antes de besarla por primera vez, sus labios al contacto eran suaves y tersos, ambos jóvenes se metieron mas en el beso, profundizándolo cada vez mas, el chino empezó a meter su lengua en la de la joven, Sakura un poco insegura dejo que este pasara, los brazos de la joven se pusieron alredor del cuello de él, ambos estaban tan metidos en el beso que no se dieron cuenta que Naoko y Chiharu habían entrado a los vestidores, y que asombradas empezaron a cuchichear, estas rápidamente salieron del lugar dejando que los jóvenes tuvieran privacidad. Shaoran con gentileza empuja a Sakura y el así queda encima de la joven, sin haber roto el beso, las manos de Shaoran se empezaron a sentir juguetonas y una toco un seno de la joven, Li estaba disfrutando la sensación suave y esponjosa del seno de la joven, cuando de la nada sintió un golpe en la cara, mejor dicho una cachetada.

"Oye, ¡Que te pasa!" dijo molesto el joven levantadose de su posición

"¡¿Qué que me pasa?!" dijo molesta la joven Kinomoto "Tocarme una bubbie no era parte del plan Li"

"Pues tu parecías disfrutarlo mucho"

"Claro que no, ahora si me disculpas tengo que ir a la practica y ver si todo esto de verdad funciono" y velozmente la ojiverde se salio de lugar dejando un muy excitado Shaoran_ 'Rayos, jamás pensé que me pasaría esto' _pensó esto al darse cuenta de que si, efectivamente estaba **muy excitado.**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sakura salio al patio de la escuela donde estaban sus demás compañeras del equipo, rápidamente Chiharu y Naoko llegaron con ella, con una sonrisa de complicidad.

"Sakura… entonces tu y Li" dijo Chiharu con una sonrisita

Sakura sonrió mentalmente, si los habían visto, ahora era el momento decisivo para hacer que el plan de verdad funcionara. "¿De que hablas?" pregunto como si no supiera de lo que se estaba refiriendo su amiga

"Sakura, no te hagas te vimos a ti y a Li, _'Muy Cariñosos'_ en los vestidores" dijo Naoko

Sakura dio un suspiro de resignación "Esta bien chicas les contare la verdad, pero me tienen que prometer que no le dirán a nadie"

Chiharu y Naoko se voltearon a ver y sonrieron "Te prometemos que no le diremos a nadie" dijeron al unísono.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sakura se encontraba en su casa haciendo su tarea de química 'No puedo creer que al tercer día de clases tenga tanta tarea, hasta parece finales' pensó la joven. En esos momentos suena el teléfono, la joven va a contestar la llamada "Residencia Kinomoto"

"Sakura" dijo una voz muy suave y melódica, la ojiverde conocía perfectamente esa voz, era de su mejor amiga

"Hola Tomoyo ¿Qué paso?" pregunto la joven en forma casual

"¡¡Qué, que pasa!!! Te diré lo que pasa Sakura, que es eso de que tu y Li tiene un amorío, ehhh"

"¿Cómo te enteraste?"

"Sakura esta en el Facebook, Twitter, Myspace... Sakura dime que son todos estos rumores locos"

'Vaya que son rápidas' pensó la joven Kinomoto "Tomoyo es muy largo para contar por teléfono, mejor te digo mañana"

"Mañana nada me lo dirás hoy, en 15 minutos estoy en tu casa"

"Pero Tomoyo…" trato la ojiverde de repelar

"Nada de peros, ahí estaré llevare el pastel que tanto te gusta" y con eso colgó la joven Daidouji, Sakura suspiro de resignación, cuando su amiga se proponía algo nadie podía impedírselo.

Justamente a los 15 minutos sonó el timbre de la residencia de los Kinomoto, Sakura abrió la puerta y vio a su mejor amiga con un pastel de fresas. "Ahora si me dirás todo" Tomoyo entro a la casa y fue a la sala donde se sentó. Sakura fue a la cocina por unos platos y cubiertos para el pastel.

"Entonces dime que es toda esta locura de Li y tú"

Y entonces Sakura le contó sobre lo que había pasado, y de la platica que había tenido con Li y del plan.

"Entonces Li fue el que te dijo que hicieras todo esto, pero tu odias a Li"

"Bueno eso era antes, digo ahora que lo he tratado mas me he dado cuenta que buena persona"

"Pero digo por que querría ayudarte, digo no creo que sea desinteresadamente"

"Pues no importa Tomoyo, lo que quiera se lo daré mientras me siga ayudando con esto, digo el sabia perfectamente que Naoko y Chiharu son súper chismosas, ve se los conté a las 3 de la tarde y ahora son las 7 y todo mundo ya sabe"

"Sakura no me parece correcto que hagas esto, estas jugando con fuego y te puedes quemar"

"Tomoyo no seas exagerada, mira te prometo que cuando esto se empiece a ir de las manos lo dejo, pero por mientras lo hare"

"Bueno esta bien, pero quiero que seas cuidadosa"

"Si lo seré, pero promete que no le dirás a nadie de esto, y por nadie me refiero a Eriol"

Tomoyo hizo una mueca de disgusto "Pero Sakura, Eriol no diría nada"

"Aun así, quiero que esto se mantenga en secreto"

"Y no crees que Li le diga, digo son mejores amigos" lo que dijo su amiga la hizo pensar, por que era probable que Li le dijera a Eriol la verdad.

"Confiemos en que Li será prudente"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Ya al día siguiente Sakura se encontraba en su casillero guardando unos libros, y en ese momento Kyu llega con la joven y le dice "¿Qué son esos absurdos rumores de tu y Li juntos?" pregunto algo agresivo

"¿De que hablas?" pregunto la joven como si no supiera de lo que le joven le hablaba

"De las tonterías que la gente anda diciendo, de tu y Li… digo se por que tu andarías con él, pero Li… digo no eres su tipo"

La ojiverde no podía creer lo que sus oídos estaban escuchando, nunca en su vida se había sentido tan humillada y enfadada al mismo tiempo, la joven solo podía pensar 'Quien se cree que es'. En esos momentos la joven Kinomoto siente una mano calida que le toca su hombro, la joven voltea y se encuentra con una seria mirada castaña

"Pasa algo amor" dice el joven chino para después darle un apasionado beso delante del exnovio de Sakura, Kyu con cara de molestia rápidamente se fue dejando a los jóvenes seguir con su beso.

Después de unos segundos, la joven corta el beso con una gran sonrisa "Gracias" dijo casi en un susurro, "De nada, el tipo es un idiota pero ves como se muere de celos de que estés conmigo, el plan ha salido hasta ahorita muy bien"

"Si, hablando de eso… ¿Qué ganas con todo esto Li? ¿Por qué me quieres ayudar?"

"Porque tienes que cuestionar mis intenciones, no se te ha ocurrido que podría ser por que soy una buen samaritano y me gusta ayudar a mis semejantes" dijo con una sonrisa que Sakura podría interpretar como hipócrita.

"No, no te creo… pero por el momento no me queda mas que aceptar tu ayuda" y con esto la joven se alejo del chino para irse a clases, mientras caminaba a su salón la joven pensó 'La venganza es muy dulce' mientras se tocaba los labios recordando el beso, que también había sido dulce.

****CONTINUARA****

**NOTA DE AUTORA: Hola a todos!! Bueno antes que nada quiero disculparme por lo del capitulo anterior, no me fije y aparte mi Internet andaba fallando, prometo ser mas cuidadosa de ahora en adelante. Bueno ahora hablando del capitulo espero que les guste mucho. Y ya saben que sus reviews son muy importantes para mí. Bueno les aviso que en las siguientes dos semanas no actualizare ya que me iré de vacaciones con mi novio, estoy muy emocionada por este viaje. Pero regresando tendrán sus capítulos.**

**Me despido de todos con un caluroso abrazo y agradeciendo a todos los que me escriben.**

**PD: Si no hay mas de 5 reviews por capitulo no actualizo**

**aLeirBagPotteR-BasS**


	4. Get this party started

**SEXY DIRTY LOVE**

**Disclairmer: Los personajes de CCS no son propiedad mía, sino de Clamp, este fic es sin fines de lucro, solo tiene el propósito de entretener a la los lectores.**

"…" _**diálogos**_

'…' _**pensamientos**_

_**(…) notas de la autora**_

… _**flashback …**_

**CAPITULO 4: ****Get this party Started**

Habían pasado 3 semanas desde que Sakura y Shaoran empezaron a fingir una relación, la joven Kinomoto estaba muy a gusto con los resultados, ya que Kyu iba a las practicas de porristas con la excusa de ver a Mariko, pero en realidad iba a platicar con la ojiverde, además el joven a cada rato le mandaba mensajes por celular, Messenger y Facebook.

Sakura sabia que si quería que Kyu regresara con ella tenía que hacer algo radical, para que de una vez por todas botara a la tonta oxigenada de Mariko, ¿Pero que era lo que tendría que hacer?

Sakura se encontraba caminando por los pasillos de la escuela, en dirección al casillero del joven chino, cuando Sakura llego el joven se encontraba guardando unos libros, el joven la volteo a ver, y se dio cuenta por la mirada de la joven que esta tramaba algo.

"¿Que quieres?" le pregunto al agresivo

"Por que habría de querer algo, que tu 'novia' no puede venir a saludarte" dijo esto con una sonrisa picara, obviamente Shaoran no le creyó nada y la vio con incredulidad.

"Ok, esta bien. Lo que pasa es que mañana será la fiesta por el final del verano y como sabes las porristas organizan la fiesta y yo como capitana tengo que ir…"

"Aja… continua"

"…Y pues obviamente yo no puedo ir sola, así que mi 'novio' me tiene que acompañar"

"Olvídalo, no iré" contesto tajantemente

"Li, Tienes que ir si no la gente sospechara…"

"No me importa, no iré a su estúpida fiesta" dijo esto mientras se marchaba del lugar pero Sakura rápidamente lo intercepta y le dice "Li, te lo pido por favor, acompáñame a la fiesta, además Eriol y Yamazaki estarán ahí, así que no te aburrirás, además si no fuera importante no te lo pediría"

Shaoran se queda un momento callado, Sakura lo contemplaba con ojos de suplica por lo que le joven respondió "Esta bien, te acompañare a tu dichosa fiesta… Pero harás nuestra tarea de química"

"Si, yo te la hago" respondió con una gran sonrisa "Gracias Li" y con eso la joven se fue.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Ya era hora de la fiesta, Sakura estaba lista, solo faltaba que llegara Li, después de unos minutos sonó el timbre de la casa de los Kinomoto. Sakura rápidamente baja las escaleras para encontrarse con unos ojos castaños "Pensé que no vendrías"

"Por que no habría de venir, te dije que te acompañaría" dijo serio, mientras rápidamente le hechaba un vistazo a la ojiverde que en esos momentos vestía una mini falda de mezclilla y la parte superior del bikini de color rosa con verde, la verdad es que el atuendo dejaba ver el abdomen plano y estilizado de la joven, como sus pechos redondos que eran del tamaño perfecto según Shaoran, a la vez la falda dejaba ver sus piernas torneadas ya que se notaba que la joven Kinomoto hacia mucho ejercicio.

"Te ves bien" dijo el joven mientras Sakura agarraba su bolsa para salirse de la casa

"Gracias" y con eso Shaoran escolto a la ojiverde hacia su Camaro 68' rojo. El camino al a fiesta fue muy callado, ninguno de los dos se dirigió la palabra. Sakura solo podía pensar que tenia que encontrar alguna forma para que Kyu regresara con ella, mientras Shaoran no podía dejar de pensar en el cuerpo de la ojiverde y eso lo frustraba cada vez más.

Los jóvenes llegaron a la fiesta, donde estaban todas las porristas y los jugadores del equipo de Futbol, Sakura rápidamente toma la mano del joven, lo cual dejo desconcertado al chino "Recuerda que somos novios" le dijo la joven en voz baja.

Sakura rápidamente suelta al joven y se va con sus amigas que al igual que ellas estaban con traje de baño, ya que la fiesta era en la casa de playa de Mariko la novia actual de Kyu.

"Sakura por fin llegaste" dijo muy animada Rika

"Si, lo que pasa es que Li llego tarde por mi" contesto la joven

"¿Li? Por que te refieres tan formal hacia él, no se supone que son novios" pregunta Naoko muy curiosa ante ese hecho

"Si, lo que pasa es que me gusta decirle así… - la joven voltea – ¿Y Chiharu donde esta?"

"Debe andar por allá con Yamazaki, ya sabes" dijo Rika

Shaoran al momento de ser botado por Sakura, va a donde se encuentran las bebidas y toma una cerveza, y rápidamente con la mirada empieza a buscar a sus amigos, a lo lejos logra ver a Yamazaki muy acaramelado con una de las amigas de Sakura, de la cual Shaoran no recordaba su nombre. Lo único que sabía es que los últimos días Yamazaki ya no estaba con Eriol y él para irse a besuquearse con ella.

"Li" escucha que una voz delicada lo llama por detrás, el joven voltea para encontrarse con Tomoyo, la joven vestía un vestido morado, con flores blancas, su piel blanca como la porcelana hacia contraste con el color oscuro del vestido, Shaoran pensaba que como siendo tan bonita Eriol jamás le hubiera hecho caso, ya que era totalmente obvio que la joven estaba enamorada de su amigo.

"Dime Daidouji" dijo serio

"¿No Sabes donde esta Eriol? Es que me extraña que no haya llegado aun a la fiesta ¿No le habrá pasado algo?" dijo algo preocupada

"Si te refieres algo como una mujer, entonces si"

"Que dices… Eriol anda con alguien" dijo esto quedito y con un tono de angustia

"Pues él no me lo ha dicho, pero yo sospecho que si" y con esto se fue a dar una vuelta a la casa dejando a Tomoyo muy consternada. En esos momentos llega Sakura y ve a la joven con cara de tristeza "¿Tommy que pasa?" dijo esto mientras abrazaba a la joven de cabellos negros.

"Li me dijo que Eriol esta viendo a alguien"

"De que hablas, no creo que sea cierto… digo si lo fuera Eriol te lo diría por que eres su mejor amiga" Sakura le dio una sonrisa tratando de darle ánimos a su amiga, la amatista le respondió la sonrisa con otra.

"Tienes razón el me diría" dijo esto poco convencida pero su amiga no se dio cuenta.

"Ves, no tienes nada de que preocuparte" y con esto Sakura se fue dejando a su amiga con varios pensamientos, los cuales no la dejarían en paz hasta que descubriera la verdad de todo.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Eriol se encontraba vistiendo, mientras que Kaho fumaba un cigarro mientras estaba acostada sobre la cama totalmente desnuda "¿Porqué te tienes que ir?" le pregunta la pelirroja al joven

"Por que hoy es la fiesta de fin de verano y si no voy la gente va a sospechar" dijo esto mientras se terminaba de poner su playera

"Pero yo pensé que como mi marido anda en un viaje de negocios, tú te quedarías conmigo esta noche" dijo esto mientras lo abrazaba por detrás ya que el joven estaba sentado en la cama poniéndose sus tenis.

"Yo también quiero estar contigo, pero tengo que ir… Voy a ver si después de la fiesta puedo regresar a estar contigo" El ingles se voltea y le da un beso en los labios, para después pararse e irse de la casa de la pelirroja.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

La fiesta estaba muy divertida, Sakura se encontraba bailando al compás de la música, Shaoran no podía dejar de verla ya que la ojiverde se movía muy sensualmente atrayendo no solo a el si no a todos los hombres que se encontraban en la habitación. Mariko al ver como su novio se le quedaba viendo a su exnovia fue donde se encontraba bailando su rival, y esta empezó a imitar los movimientos tratando de verse igual de sexy que Sakura.

Shaoran al ver esto no pudo evitar reírse por que era claro que la novia de Kyu estaba borracha y se encontraba haciendo el ridículo. En esos momentos el joven chino ve que su mejor amigo llega a la fiesta y va directamente a donde este estaba.

"Eriol, ¿Dónde andabas?" pregunto el chino

"Lo que pasa es que me quede dormido y se me hizo tarde"

"Eriol, ¿Por qué me mientes? Acaso no somos mejores amigos"

"¿Shaoran que quieres saber?" pregunto el ingles

"La verdad Eriol, quiero que me digas la verdad"

Eriol pareció mucho rato estar meditando si decirle o no la verdad a su amigo, pero después de un suspiro decidió hacerlo ya que no valía la pena pelearse con su amigo.

"La verdad es que estaba con una mujer"

"La profesar Mitzuki verdad" al escuchar esto Eriol abrió los ojos en asombro de lo que había escuchado y al ver esto Shaoran supuso que era verdad

"Entonces es verdad, Eriol es una maestra" dijo Li en tono de regaño

"Lo se Shaoran, pero que quieres que haga, Yo la AMO y no me importa que sea mayor que yo ni que sea maestra"

"Pues debería, por que si alguien se entera de esto la pueden despedir y hasta mandar a la cárcel… Eriol todavía eres menor de edad"

"Lo se, por eso Shaoran debes prometerme que no le dirás a nadie sobre esto, PROMETEMELO"

"Esta bien lo prometo, pero eso no significa que apoye todo esto" dijo con voz seria y con eso Li se fue a buscar a Sakura y al llegar a donde se suponía que la ojiverde se encontraba, esta no estaba.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sakura se había salido de la casa, a la playa ya que necesitaba tomar un poco de aire, la joven se sentó enfrente del mar y se quedo contemplándolo unos minutos en silencio, solo disfrutando de la brisa fresca. En eso la joven siente que alguien se encuentra parado a lado de ella, la joven voltea hacia arriba y ve a Ryu viéndola directamente a los ojos.

"¿Me puedo sentar?" pregunto con un poco nervioso

"Claro" fue lo único que dijo la joven y volteo a ver el mar

"Vaya fiesta, ha estado muy divertida… te quedo muy bien" dijo mientras se sentaba

Sakura voltea sonriéndole, la joven se veía hermosa con la luz de la luna que le daba a su cara "Yo no hice mucho, si a alguien deberías agradecerle es a tu novia, ella prácticamente hizo todo"

"Hablando de Mariko, quiero decirte que TE EXTRAÑO- al decir esto Sakura se sorprende ante la revelación del joven- y fui un idiota al dejarte por Mariko, digo ella es muy buena pero no es…"

"No es…" Sakura lo vio directamente a los ojos esperando que dijera lo que había soñado por semanas, todo su esfuerzo se vería gratificado en esos momentos, el joven cada vez acortaba la distancias entre sus caras, Sakura cierra los ojos, casi podía sentir el aliento del joven.

"¿Interrumpo algo?" Sakura escucho decir, que provenía de una voz masculina, una voz que conocía muy bien.

"No, nada" dijo Kyu parándose rápidamente

"Bien, por que tu novia se acaba de vomitar en la sala y pensé que deberías ir a ayudarla" Shaoran dijo esto viendo a Kyu directamente a los ojos como retándolo, Kyu rápidamente se va sin despedirse de la joven Kinomoto.

Sakura se para rápidamente y va en dirección del chino "Que rayos acabas de hacer"

"Viene a decirle a Kyu que su novia estaba mal" dijo en tono inocente

"Lo arruinaste todo, estaba a punto de besarme y LO SABES, ¿Por qué nos interrumpiste?" dijo todo muy molesta la ojiverde

"Por que, de verdad quieres saber por que, es acaso que no te das cuenta Sakura"

Sakura puso cara de desconcertada "No, de que me tengo que haber dado cuenta"

Y sin mas, Shaoran le da un beso a la joven, Sakura al principio esta anonadada ante el beso repentino del joven, Shaoran mientras le va poniendo mas pasión a su beso y agarra la cabeza de la joven entre sus dos manos, Sakura sucumbe ante el beso y poco a poco abre sus labios dejando entrar la lengua del joven, Sakura sentía que se encontraba en el cielo, nunca en su vida había sentido tanta pasión como en esos momentos, en todo el tiempo que anduvo con Kyu siento todas esas nuevas sensaciones que se encontraba sintiendo en esos momentos. Shaoran se separa de ella y se va, dejando a Sakura con un océano de nuevas sensaciones y sentimientos que la abrumaban. _Que era lo que Li le quiso decir con ese beso, ¿Qué le gustaba_? o _tal vez era su imaginación, pero algo que sabía es que ya no podría ver a Li con los mismos ojos._

****CONTINUARA****

**Nota de Autora: Hello everybody!!! I'm Back, ohh sii. Bueno después de mis dos semanitas de vacaciones en San Francisco, que por cierto estuvieron geniales y muy divertidas. Tuve la oportunidad de conocer muchos lugares muy bonitos e interesantes y me pude subir al tranvía que se ve en la pelis. Bueno regresando al fic espero que les vaya gustando como se van desarrollando las cosas, espero que me manden muchos reviews y ya saben que les agradezco a todos los que se toman unos minutos para escribirme y decirme los que les parece mi historia. Por que sin ustedes esto no tendría razón de ser. Me despido de ustedes con un beso y un abrazo y deseando que se estén divirtiendo en sus vacaciones.**

**PD: Como de costumbre les recuerdo que si no hay mínimo 5 reviews no actualizo**

**aLeirBagPotteR-BasS**


	5. Lovegame

**SEXY DIRTY LOVE**

**Disclairmer: Los personajes de CCS no son propiedad mía, sino de Clamp, este fic es sin fines de lucro, solo tiene el propósito de entretener a la los lectores.**

"…" _**diálogos**_

'…' _**pensamientos**_

_**(…) notas de la autora**_

… _**flashback …**_

**CAPITULO 5: Lovegame**

Miraba el techo atentamente, pero en realidad su mente estaba que daba vuelta ante los hechos anteriormente acontecidos, Li la había confundido demasiado con ese beso que le había dado, y no había sido como ninguno de los que anteriormente había recibido por parte de el, este beso había sido muy sincero, muy real. La joven ojiverde no sabia que hacer con todo, ya que se sentía abrumada ante toda la nueva información que su cerebro estaba recibiendo. Sakura se quedo pensando en Li, la verdad es que era muy guapo, era simpático dentro lo que cabía, tenia una hermosa sonrisa y sus ojos que era lo mas llamativo que tenia esos ojos donde te perdías en el mar de su misma profundidad, esos ojos que no podía dejar de pensar en ellos. _'Diablos… Me gusta Shaoran Li'_ pensó la joven Kinomoto muy a su pesar.

Sakura no sabia que hacer ante lo que se le había sido revelado, tenia que pensar lo que realmente quería hacer, no se podía llevar simplemente por aquel beso, _'Posiblemente Shaoran me quiso decir otra cosa y yo lo estoy malinterpretando… ah diablos ya le estoy diciendo por su nombre'_. Esto cada vez se ponía peor para la ojiverde, ya que no pudo dormir toda la noche por todos esos pensamientos que le robaban el sueño.

Ya era Lunes por la mañana, Sakura que había podido dormir muy poco ese fin de semana, así que se levanto de mal humor, rápidamente se metió a darse una ducha, para después vestirse con un par de jeans desteñidos y una blusa rosa de mangas tres cuartos, la joven se agarro el pelo en una pequeña coleta, se puso los tenis y bajo corriendo al comedor donde ya se encontraba su hermano y su padre desayunado. La joven se sentó alado de Touya y este la volteo a ver y le dijo "Y Ahora tu monstruo que haces tan temprano levantada"

"Pues no tenia sueño, así que me levante" dijo algo enfurruñada

"Pues que bueno, ya que no se hace cuantos años que no desayunas conmigo y papá" dijo en tono burlón

"Pues desayunaría mas seguido si tú y papá estuvieran mas seguido en casa" dijo molesta, Touya al ver que su hermana no estaba de humor prefirió callarse y seguir comiendo, mientras que Fujitaka miraba atentamente a su hija sin decir palabra alguna.

Después de unos minutos todos habían terminado de comer, Sakura se paro y llevo su plato al lavaplatos. La joven agarro sus cosas lista para salir "Nos vemos, ya me voy"

"Hija yo también voy de salida, si quieres te puedo llevar" se ofreció Fujitaka

"Ok" fue lo único que dijo la joven, hace tanto que su padre no la llevaba a la escuela ya que el era un hombre muy ocupado, como era arqueólogo viajaba por todo el mundo, además de que era un autor reconocido que tenia varios best Sellers, por lo tanto siempre estaba fuera de la cuidad.

Ya en el carro, Sakura y Fujitaka se encontraban en un silencio incomodo, al ser Sakura incapaz de iniciar conversación con su padre, decidió mejor mirar la cuidad através de la ventana del asiento de copiloto. Fujitaka de vez en cuando desviaba la mirada del camino para ver a su hija que se encontraba viendo por la ventana. Había sido hace mucho tiempo que no compartían tiempo juntos sin que estuviera Touya, que ahora al tener a su hija no sabia de que hablarle. Fujitaka suspiro y se armo de valor para empezar una conversación con su hija.

"Dime hija, ¿Cómo vas con tus ensayos?"

"Pues… bien, Yukito dice que estoy lista para las audiciones y el festival. Pero no se si creerle" dijo algo nerviosa

"Hija estoy seguro que Yukito no te mentiría en algo así"

"¿Tu crees?"

"Claro que si, Sakura eres una maravillosa bailarina, estoy segura que entraras a Juilliard"

"Gracias papá" dijo con una sonrisa, la verdad es que aunque no hablaron mucho lo que su padre le había dicho la había animado enormemente por que Sakura estaba muy nerviosa por sus próximas audiciones para entrar a la universidad de Juilliard, después de unos minutos llegaron a la escuela con lo que Sakura rápidamente se despide con un "Adiós, nos vemos en la cena" para después bajarse e irse al edificio de su escuela.

Sakura ya estaba mucho mas animada por la plática con su padre, pero ahora tenia otras cosas por las cuales preocuparse, ya que por el momento tenia todo lo sucedido con Shaoran y Kyu, la verdad es que estaba confundida por que no sabia que hacer, ambos le gustaban pero todo era muy complicado. Sakura decidió irse al salón de matemáticas y sentarse a meditar sobre todo esto.

La joven estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no escucho que le estaban hablando desde hace varios minutos "Sakura, Sakura"

Sakura salio de su trance hasta que escucho un aplauso, para después voltear a ver a Tomoyo que se encontraba alado de ella, viéndola atentamente

"Tomoyo me asustaste" dijo mientras ponía una mano en su pecho demostrando su sorpresa

"Sakura tengo hablándote desde hace rato y tu ni me contestabas, ¿Dónde andabas o que?" pregunto con mucha curiosidad la joven al ver su amiga tan metida en sus pensamientos

"Tomoyo… estoy confundida" dijo la joven algo triste

"¿Y eso?" al decir esto la joven agarro una silla ya la puso cerca de donde se encontraba su amiga, para luego sentarse en ella.

"Es que Li me beso ayer" Al escuchar esto Tomoyo abrió los ojos de sorpresa ante la revelación de su amiga "Y… no lo se estoy confundida, ya no se lo que siento por él o por Kyu"

"Ay Sakurita, pero ¿Por qué te beso? ¿Qué paso en la fiesta?"

Sakura decidió contarle a su amiga lo sucedido en la fiesta, la plática que tuvo con Kyu, el que Shaoran los interrumpiera, el beso de este.

"Tomoyo que crees que debo hacer ¿Debo regresar con Kyu? ¿O sigo con Li?"

"Bueno Sakura antes que nada Kyu sigue andando con Mariko, aunque te haya dicho eso, nada te asegura que realmente la vaya a dejar…"

"Tal vez tengas razón" dijo con algo de pesar "¿Y que me dices de Li?"

"Bueno Sakura, realmente no sabemos si le interesas aunque te haya besado, además sabes la reputación que Li tiene, y pues no quisiera verte lastimada. Tu sabes que él es medio mujeriego y a lo mejor solo te quiere llevar a la cama"

"Entonces tú me dices que no tenga ninguna esperanza con ninguno" dijo algo decepcionada ante la respuesta de su amiga

"No Sakura, lo que digo es que pienses bien antes de hacer algo, digo Li me cae bien pero realmente no sabemos que pueda estar pasando por su cabeza, en todo caso el único que te podría decir es Eriol" dijo el nombre de este con un poco de tristeza

"Tomoyo ¿Estas bien?, digo averiguaste si Eriol tiene novia"

"No, realmente ni lo vi en la fiesta"

"Bueno podrías hablar con él ahorita, digo acaba de entrar al salón" le comento a su amiga esto mientras le señalaba que el ingles se encontraba entrado al lugar

"Hey con que aquí se encontraban las dos" dijo como saludo

"Sip, pero bueno yo los tengo que dejar… tengo que ir a buscar a alguien" Rápidamente Sakura se para saliendo del salón dejando a sus amigos solos para que pudieran platicar.

Tomoyo y Eriol se quedaron en silencio viéndose el uno al otro, hasta que Tomoyo decidió voltearse y ver a la ventana "Tomoyo ¿Qué traes?" le pregunto el joven

"Nada, ¿Por qué preguntas?"

"Pues te noto diferente, ¿pasa algo?"

"Bueno la verdad si- Eriol se lo suponía ya que su amiga tenia días portándose diferente- Eriol hace mucho que no salimos ni pasamos el rato juntos"

"Es que he estado ocupado, ya sabes mi familia, el piano… todo en general"

"Pues si, pero aunque sea estábamos juntos en los tiempos libres pero ahora ni eso, y pues la verdad es que _te extraño_" al decir esto la amatista se sonrojo aunque Eriol no lo noto

"Tommy yo también te extraño, mira que te parece si hoy salimos al cine como antes"

"Ok, pero yo escojo la película" al decir esto la sonrisa de Eriol se le quito, por que ya sabia la clase de películas que a su amiga le gustaban pero todo fuera por darle gusto

"Estaba bien, pero al a próxima me toca a mi"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sakura se encontraba en el baño decidiendo que hacer con respecto a sus sentimientos contrariados, la joven se lavo la cara, y se quedo viéndose por varios segundo fijamente al espejo. Todos sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando Naoko y Chiharu entraron al baño, que venían riéndose de alguna cosa que Sakura desconocía.

"Sakura, aquí estas" dijo Chiharu con una sonrisita

"Si aquí estoy" dijo algo seria

"Sakura, adivina lo que Chiharu y yo acabos de presenciar en el pasillo del tercer piso"

"¿Qué vieron?" dijo en tono de resignación al ver lo chismosas que eran sus amigas

"Vimos a Kyu y a Mariko peleándose, aparentemente estaban rompiendo" Al escuchar esto Sakura se sorprendió

"Si, pero eso no importa ¿Verdad Sakura? Digo tú estas con Li y eres feliz, ¿no?" le pregunto Chiharu

"Si, tienes razón, ahora si me disculpan tengo que ir a clases" Sakura se salio del baño ya que sentía que no podía respirar, sentía que todo el aire se le iba, se sentía desorientada, mareada con asco, así que lo que hizo fue correr hasta llegar a la azotea de la escuela para poder tomar aire fresco, pero cual va siendo la sorpresa de la joven cuando ve que Shaoran Li estaba en el mismo lugar fumándose un cigarro de marihuana.

"Sakura…" dijo el joven dejando de fumar

"Shaoran… perdón Li no sabia que estabas aquí"

"Puedes decirme por mi nombre" dijo con una sonrisa coqueta "Digo yo también te llame por tu nombre"

"Cierto" dijo esto ultimo casi en un susurro

"Sakura ¿Estas bien?" le pregunto el joven al ver pálida a la joven japonesa

"Si, es solo que me siento un poco mareada, eso es todo"

"Pues mejor siéntate" Shaoran rápidamente va hacia Sakura y la toma de la mano, Sakura al sentir el roce del joven siento un escalofrío que le recorre todo el cuerpo y estaba segura que él había sentido lo mismo. Shaoran llevo a Sakura a sentarse. Los dos se quedaron viendo el paisaje en silencio. Shaoran saco un cigarro de marihuana y lo prendió, Sakura todavía en shock lo voltea a ver incrédula de lo que el joven estaba haciendo.

"Vas a fumar eso, conmigo aquí"

"Si, por que… hay algún problema con eso" Shaoran volteo a ver a Sakura directamente, la joven no aguanta la pesada mirada del joven y se voltea a ver el suelo

"¿Me das?" pregunto tímidamente Sakura

"Sakura Kinomoto queriendo fumar Marihuana, Wow nunca pensé que este día llegaría" a Sakura no le gustaba que se mofara de ella, es cierto que siempre trataba de portarse bien, pero tampoco era una santurrona como casi todos sus amigos la clasificaban.

"Cállate, y dámelo" Sakura rápidamente le arrebata el porro al chino y le fume, para después de sacar una bocanada de humo. Después de unos minutos Sakura empezó a sentirse con muchas ganas de reírse, y Shaoran al verla también se empezó a reír. Pasaron varios minutos de eso, y por alguna razón la ojiverde sintió muchas ganas de besar al chino, y sin pensarlo mas lo hizo. Shaoran se sorprendió de la repentina acción de la ojiverde, pero le correspondió el beso, tratando de que fuera mas apasionado, Shaoran poco a poco metió su lengua en la boca de Sakura, esta al sentir eso intensifico el beso, ya no solo limitándose a los labios, si no que también sus manos empezaron a acariciar la nuca del joven, mientras que las manos del chino bajaron y se posaron en la cintura de la joven, la pasión que Sakura estaba sintiendo en esos momentos fue tanta que tiro a Shaoran al suelo y se subió sobre el para seguir besándolo, Shaoran nada tonto ni perezoso poso sus manos en el trasero de la joven acariciándolo, Sakura subía y bajaba sus manos que recorrían el cuerpo escultural del chino. Shaoran decidió ser mas aventurero y bajo sus labios para besar el cuello de la joven, a la joven se le salio un gemido ante la sensación de los labios del joven en su piel. Shaoran sonrío en satisfacción al escuchar los gemidos de la joven, para el chino todo esto estaba siendo insuficiente, necesitaba mas de la joven y cuando estaba a punto de intentar quitarle la blusa a la ojiverde sonó el timbre de la escuela sacando de su trance a la joven, que rápidamente se paro y salio del lugar corriendo antes de que Shaoran la pudiera detener.

Shaoran se encontraba molesto ya que era su oportunidad de lograr hacer algo con Sakura y se le había ido de las manos. Desde la primera vez que la había visto la había deseado pero ella siempre parecía ser inalcanzable, y aunque tenían un amigo en común, parecía que a ella él no le caía bien, y después empezó andar con idiota de Kobashi, pero su oportunidad de oro había sido cuando este la había dejado para andar con la tonta descerebrada, todo el plan que había hecho iba a la perfección el acercarse a ella, pero ahora no estaba tan seguro si triunfaría para ganarse la confianza y el amor de la joven. ¿AMOR?, no el no estaba enamorado de ella de eso estaba seguro, si le gustaba y mucho, y pues era agradable y hasta divertido platicar con ella pero hasta ahí, nada de amor y esos sentimientos cursis.

Shaoran tenía que pensar bien en lo que iba hacer, pero algo que estaba seguro era que no le era totalmente desagradable a la joven, ya que lo que había pasado hace momento entre ellos lo confirmaba.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Eriol se encontraba en su casa, tirado en su cama leyendo un libro que le había prestado Tomoyo, en ese momento que su celular empieza a sonar, este lo contesta y escucha del otro lado del auricular "Eriol, te necesito urgentemente ven por favor"

"Kaho ¿Qué tienes? ¿Estas bien?" pregunto preocupado al escuchar la voz quebrada de la mujer, se podía dar cuenta que se encontraba llorando en esos momentos

"Fue horrible Eriol, por favor ven a mi casa… te necesito tanto"

"OK, llegare lo mas rápido posible" el ingles corto la llamada, rápidamente agarro su chamarra y las llaves de su camioneta, lo que no se dio cuenta es que al salir dejo olvidado su celular.

Erio en 20 minutos llego a la casa de la pelirroja, este toco el timbre, después de unos segundo la puerta fue abierta dejando ver a una Kaho con la cara roja por estar llorando, se encontraba vistiendo una bata de seda, "Eriol que bueno que llegaste" se le arrojo a los brazos al joven, que este la abrazo con mucho cariño.

"¿Qué te paso Amor?" preguntó consternado por verla así

"Eriol, fue horrible, mi esposo se puso furioso conmigo me empezó a gritar, hasta me pego Eriol" dijo en lagrimas la mujer. El joven al escuchar eso se puso iracundo al solo pensar que habían maltratado a su amante.

"¿Qué te hizo que? Voy a matar al infeliz como se atreve" Eriol ya esta listo para irse de nuevo pero la pelirroja lo detiene y lo mete a su casa.

"No Eriol, no quiero que te pase nada, déjalo así"

"Kaho tienes que dejarlo, si no algún día te podría llegar a matar" comento esto en tono serio

"Eriol, no puedo, imagínate si se enterara de lo nuestro te mataría, prefiero vivir con él y estar en esta situación, que pensar algo que te pudiera pasar" Kaho tomo a la cara del joven entre sus manos y le dio un calido y dulce beso

"Kaho… Yo te AMO" le dijo el joven por primera vez

"Yo también Eriol, yo también" la mujer guío al joven a su habitación para que hicieran el amor.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Tomoyo se encontraba afuera del cine, la joven vestía un vestido morado de mangas cortas y un escote en V, usaba unas zapatilla plateadas y traía su pelo suelto que se había alaciado, la joven estaba preparada para decirle sus verdaderos sentimientos a su amigo. Tomoyo estaba muy emocionada por la salida que iba a tener con el joven, esperaba que después del cine pudieran ir a cenar y ahí le diría lo que ella sentía por el. Pero conforme fueron pasando los minutos la amatista se empezó a desesperar ya que el joven no llegaba, a cada rato veía su reloj. Después de media hora de estar esperándolo decidió llamar a su celular y la mandaba al buzón, hablo tres veces y lo mismo, hablo a la casa del joven donde se encontró con Nakuru la prima del joven que le dijo "No Tomoyo, Eriol no se encuentra hace rato que salio y no me dijo a donde"

Tomoyo decidió esperar mas rato, pero ya después de hora y media de esperar al joven decidió irse a su casa, enojada y molesta con el ingles.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Eriol se acaba de despertar, se encontró a lado de el a Kaho que todavía estaba dormida, el joven volteo a ver al reloj y se dio cuenta que ya era tarde, así que discretamente sin levantar a la profesora, Eriol se vistió y salio del lugar sin hacer ruido, al salir del lugar el joven sentía que algo no estaba bien, había algo que lo hacia sentirse molesto, pero no sabia que era, como que algo no estaba bien pero no se podía acordar que era eso. Hasta que recordó _'Tomoyo'_. Eriol va hacia su camioneta y la enciende para irse en dirección a la casa de la amatista.

Tomoyo se encontraba en la sala de su casa leyendo un libro, esperando que su madre llegara para cenar, Sonomi Daidouji era una mujer de negocios muy ocupada, casi nunca estaba en la casa, y regularmente viajaba dejando a su hija en compañía de la servidumbre de su casa, el padre de Tomoyo vivía en Europa con su nueva esposa y su pequeña hija. La joven solo veía en verano a su padre, su relación era buena y regularmente se comunicaban por mail, pero la joven siempre resintió el hecho que sus padres nunca estuvieran alrededor de ella, y las cosas mas importantes que le pasaban, ellos no se encontraban, la vez que gano el concurso nacional de canto ninguno de ellos estuvo ahí mientras que su nana si. La vez que le bajo por primera vez su periodo su madre no fue quien le explico, sino una de las sirvientas, La vez que le dieron a Tomoyo un premio por ser la mejor alumna del instituto tampoco estuvieron ahí. Pero no se podía quejar ya que siempre que quería algo como una nueva cámara, ropa, zapatos siempre lo tenía.

En ese momento sonó el timbre de la casa de la joven. Tomoyo dijo "Yo abro Miyako" dijo la joven y fue a la puerta al abrirla se encuentra con ciertos ojos azules que eran cubierto por un par de lentes, Tomoyo frunce el ceño al verlo. "Tom…" la joven no lo deja terminar y le cierra la puerta en la cara.

"Tomoyo déjame explicarte, enserio siento mucho lo que paso"

"TOMOYO" grito el joven en desesperación por que la joven no le abría la puerta. Después de varios gritos mas la puerta fue abierta pero no era la amatista quien la abría sino una de sus empleadas "Joven Hiraguizawa lo siento mucho pero la señorita Tomoyo no desea verlo y dice que si sigue molestándola llamara a la policía. Mejor retírese"

Eriol se dio medio vuelta para irse no sin un antes "TOMOYO LO SIENTO". La joven se encontraba viendo todo desde la ventana de su habitación llorando.

****CONTINUARA****

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA: Hola a todos perdón por la tardanza pero en lo que me sacaron una muela, el hecho de que no me inspiraba y que lo que había escrito no me había gustado nada, tuve que borrar todo lo que llevaba y empezar de cero. Lo bueno fue que me puse a escuchar unos cds y pues la inspiración vino a mi. Quise hacer este capitulo mas largo que los demás con un poco mas de explicación por que había sentido que no me explayaba tanto en los anteriores y pues mi meta es seguir mejorando. Además me encontré con un lugar llamado los malosfics donde vi que critican varios de los fics que se encuentran en la pagina y bueno al leerlos me di cuenta que tengo mucho que mejorar y pues obvio no quiero que ninguna de mis historia llegue a esa pagina. Digo algo de orgullo tengo. Bueno pero hablando del capitulo en si, ¿Qué les pareció? Ahora quise poner un poco mas de Eriol y Tomoyo por que siento que ellos casi no han salido pero obvio que no olvido a nuestros protagonistas, hay muchas cosas mas emocionantes que tengo planeadas para el siguiente capitulo. **

**Bueno me despido de todos no sin antes agradecer a todas esas personas que me escriben reviews y a las que no, invitarlas a que lo hagan. Besos y Abrazos a todos.**

**aLeirBagPotteR-BasS**


	6. Missing

**SEXY DIRTY LOVE**

**Disclairmer: Los personajes de CCS no son propiedad mía, sino de Clamp, este fic es sin fines de lucro, solo tiene el propósito de entretener a la los lectores.**

"…" _**diálogos**_

'…' _**pensamientos**_

_**(…) notas de la autora**_

… _**flashback …**_

**Capitulo 6: Missing**

Shaoran se encontraba tirado en su cama, tenía una pequeña bola de béisbol que aventaba al techo y la volvía cachar, mientras estaba sumido en sus pensamientos. Todo lo que había pasado con Sakura le estaba dando vueltas y vueltas por la cabeza. Estaba decidido que la iba a conquistar, ya era hora de que realmente hiciera algo para ganarse a la ojiverde, él no podía permitir que el tal Kobashi regresara con ella, primero dejaría de llamarse Shaoran Li.

Era martes por la mañana, Shaoran como de costumbre se paro a las 6:00 a.m. a correr media hora como todos los días lo hacia, después de llegar se metía a bañar rápidamente, para después hacerse de almorzar. Pero hoy era diferente a la mayoría de los días ya que al salir de la regadera se encontró que en la cocina a Wei, quien era su padrino.

"Joven Shaoran, el desayuno ya esta listo" dijo el hombre mientras le servia unos huevos estrellados.

"Wei, ya te dije que no seas tan formal" dijo el joven mientras se estaba secando el pelo con una toalla verde.

"Lo siento joven, es la costumbre" Wei hace muchos años había servido al a familia de Shaoran, dos años de la muerte del padre del chino, este decidió jubilarse e irse a vivir a Japón, aunque en realidad era un decir ya que se la pasaba viajando por el mundo, cuando Shaoran llego al hombre le dio mucho gusto, aunque la mayoría del tiempo no se encontraba. Al chino le gustaba sentir esa independencia, el casi vivir solo excepto por las pocas semanas que Wei se encontraba en el país, para Shaoran el vivir solo había sido un reto, ya que para alguien que toda la vida estuvo acostumbrado a que lo sirvieran, ahora él tenia que hacerse cargo de sus cosas, como su ropa, la comida y ese tipo de cosas. Pero la verdad después de un tiempo le gusto vivir así, sin tener que estar vigilado las 24 horas del día.

"Wei, ya tiene bastante rato que no trabajas para mi familia, recuerda que ya no eres mi empleado" dijo algo serio mientras se sentaba a almorzar

"Lo siento, joven" dijo el hombre con una sonrisa, que se le iba hacer, Wei no iba a cambiar sus costumbres por más que el joven chino le dijera. El ambarino se le quedo viendo a su ex empleado, las canas cada día se hacían mas evidentes, las arrugas que enmarcaban su cara, sus ojos calidos que se encontraban detrás sus anteojos, Shaoran se puso a pensar si así se vería su padre de seguir vivo, había días como este que Shaoran se ponía un poco melancólico ante el recuerdo de su fallecido padre. Shaoran vio el reloj, y se paro de la mesa, fue a su cuarto a recoger sus cosas para irse a la escuela.

"Adiós Wei" dijo el joven mientras iba a la salida

"Adiós, joven Shaoran" dijo el viejo mientras se sentaba al ver que el joven casi no había desayunado.

Shaoran se sube a su carro, y maneja camino a la escuela, en esos momentos al ver como el viento acariciaba los árboles de cerezo. La mente del joven viajo varios años atrás…

**_Flashback**_

_Era un hermoso día de verano, un pequeño Shaoran de unos 10 años se encontraba sentado con sus brazos abrazando a sus piernas, el niño se encontraba enojado ya que sus hermanas no lo dejaban en paz e insistían en vestirlo como niña. Por eso el chino trataba de estar siempre lo mas alejado de ellas, muchas veces escondido en el jardín, donde había muchos árboles de cerezo que su padre había mandado a traer de Japón, Shaoran escucha unos pasos voltea rápidamente para ver quien es, al ver a un hombre de aparecía serena pero firme a la vez, suspira en alivio, este hombre era una versión de el mismo pero mas grande, el hombre se le acerca al niño Li y le dice "Xio Lang que haces aquí" pregunta el hombre_

"_Me escondo de mis hermanas, padre" dice el joven Shaoran_

"_Se que tus hermanas pueden ser algo molestas, pero así son las mujeres"_

"_Pues si son así de molestosas jamás me enamorare de una de ellas, son horribles"_

"_No digas eso, las mujeres son las creaturas mas hermosa de la tierra, y algún día tu conocerás aquella mujer de la cual no podrás dejar de pensar"_

"_Lo dudo padre, lo dudo"_

_** Fin de Flashback **_

Shaoran se encontraba caminando en por los pasillos de la escuela, estaba algo nervioso, por que se encontraría seguramente con Sakura y seria un momento algo extraño después de lo del día de ayer. El joven entro al salón donde tenían química juntos, pasaron varios minutos el maestro entro, pero la ojiverde no. Shaoran estaba inquieto al no ver a la porrista en la clase, esta paso lenta. Shaoran se estaba frustrando ya que quería saber donde estaba la ojiverde. El timbre sonó y con esto el rápidamente salio a los pasillos buscándola discretamente entre todo el alumnado.

Lamentablemente no la hayo.

Se termino el día, y el joven chino no se encontró por ningún lado a la japonesa, Shaoran trataba de buscarlas discretamente donde se sentaban sus amigas, hasta paso por donde tenia practica de porristas y nada. Al día siguiente fue lo mismo no la encontró por ningún lado. Todo esto desesperaba al joven por que no sabía donde estaba la ojiverde. Ya era viernes y Sakura no había ido a la escuela en toda la semana, Shaoran ya no podía más y tenia que saber donde estaba, ya que la había tratado de contactar discretamente por msn, Facebook, Twitter y nada. Así que decidió ir con la persona que le podría decir donde se encontraba.

"Eriol, ¿sabes donde esta Sakura?" pregunto Shaoran tratando de sonar casual

"No, la verdad no" dijo esto mientras terminaba de hacer una tarea

"Bueno, seria posible que le preguntaras a Daidouji donde se encuentra" Eriol voltea a ver al chino con cara de 'Estas bromeando'

"Que acaso no te has percatado de que Tomoyo no me habla, desde el martes"

"No, no me había dado cuenta" dijo Shaoran sorprendido por la revelación de su amigo

"¿En que mundo vives Shaoran?"

"Y ¿Por qué esta enojada? ¿Qué le hiciste?"

"La deje plantada, por estar con Kaho"

"Vaya amigo, la verdad si que la cagaste" dijo esto poniéndole el chino su mano sobre el hombro del ingles.

"Ya ni me digas, que me siento fatal. Yo se que la cague y he tratado de hablar con ella y nada, Sabes que hasta me bloqueo por el Messenger y me elimino de su cuenta de Facebook"

"Vaya, si que esta enojada"

"Si…- dijo esto con tristeza- Y si le preguntas a Yamazaki, el anda con Chiharu y pues ella de seguro sabrá donde estará Sakura"

"No como crees, además Yamazaki cree que ando con Sakura, y si le digo la verdad se lo dirá rápidamente a su noviecita y sabemos que ella es una de las personas mas comunicadoras de todo el instituto"

"Tienes razón" dijo Eriol, después de unos minutos el ingles llego a una conclusión "Bueno pues lo único que te queda es hablar con Tomoyo y preguntarle"

"Supongo que no tengo otra opción" comento resignado el ambarino.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Tomoyo se encontraba en su casillero metiendo varios libros, ya que pronto tendría su clase de coro, en eso llega Li este la ve con mirada seria y le dice "Daidouji ¿sabes donde esta Sakura?" pregunta algo ansioso

"Si..."

"Y…" El chino se encuentra observándola, deseoso de saber la respuesta

"Y ¿Para que quieres saber?" dijo secamente mientras cerraba su casillero

"Porque… porque tengo que darle su tarea de química, como somos equipo" mintió el chino, y Tomoyo se dio cuenta de esto.

"Sabes eres muy malo para mentir Li, debes trabajar en ello"

Li se sonrojo al escuchar lo que la joven le decía. "Entonces me dirás por que quieres saber donde esta mi amiga"

"Porque necesito hablar con ella"

"Ves la honestidad es mucho mejor… - Tomoyo estaba a punto de decirle donde se encontraba su amiga pero mejor pensó en algo- Si me acompañas a mi clase de coro te digo donde esta"

"¿Coro?" dijo no muy animado

"Si, hay algún problema con eso"

"No para nada" dijo sonriendo falsamente, Shaoran no podía pensar que hubiera algo más noño y teto que el coro, pero todo fuera por saber donde estaba la ojiverde. Fueron al salón donde era la clase del coro, Li nunca había entrado y se sorprendió al ver el salón redondo con un piano de cola color negro en medio y varios asientos a su alrededor. Todavía no llegaba nadie al salón así que se sentó y vio que la joven Daidouji iba directamente al piano y se sentó, y empezó a tocar una melodía.

_Es fácil decir, te voy a extrañar_

_Se siente morir, no puedo engañar_

_Aun corazón, que supo amar_

_Con otra razón, aparte de dar._

_No siento tu voz, no escucho tu hablar_

_Presiento que dos, es un numero impar_

_No puedo seguir, sin tu respirar_

_Entiende que yo, solo quiero llegar._

Shaoran estaba impresionado por la voz de la joven, ya que parecía que un ángel estuviera cantando, y se dio cuenta también de la tristeza de su voz al cantar eso, se notaba que Tomoyo estaba sufriendo por cierto ingles, que no la valoraba lo suficiente

_No puedo volar, si no están tus pasos_

_Que tienen el tiempo de ti_

_No quiero volar, sin que extiendas tus brazos_

_Y sientas la brisa en tu rostro_

_Y te mojes de mí._

_Es fácil decir, mañana vendré_

_No puedo fingir, que voy a estar bien_

_No puedo seguir, sin tu respirar_

_Entiende que yo, solo quiero llegar_

_No puedo volar, si no están tus pasos_

_Que tiene el tiempo de ti_

_No quiero volar, sin que extiendas tus brazos_

_Y sientas la brisa en tu rostro_

_Y te mojes de mí_

_Y te mojes de mí_

_Y no puedo volar, si no están tus pasos_

_Que tienen el tiempo de ti_

_Tienen el tiempo de ti_

_Y no quiero volar, sin que extiendas tus brazos_

_Entiende se siente morir_

_Y no puedo volar, si no están tus pasos_

_Y sientas la brisa en tu rostro y de mojes de mí._

Tomoyo termino de tocar la canción, Shaoran se paro y la aplaudíos, y fue hacia donde estaba la joven "Cantas hermoso" dijo esto con una sonrisa, la joven le sonrío al chino diciendo "Gracias" casi en un susurro

En ese momento entraron mas gente al salón, Tomoyo rápidamente al ver que su clase comenzaba le dijo al chino sobre el paradero de la joven ojiverde "Sakura esta en su casa, si quieres puedes ir… Estoy segura de que le dará gusto verte"

Shaoran iba en el carro, pensando en varias cosas como lo que estaba sufriendo Tomoyo por Eriol, el hecho de que este no se diera cuenta de los sentimientos de la joven, y como estaba perdiendo una gran oportunidad por esta con una mujer que para Shaoran no le convenía. También pensaba en su familia, era raro por que no pasaba a menudo pero esa semana había pensado mucho en su padre y las cosas que habían vivido…

_** Flashbacks **_

_Shaoran se encontraba caminando por uno de los pasillos de su casa, que realmente era una mansión, el joven sentía la pesadez del ambiente, un sentimiento lúgubre que cubría toda la casa, que los cubría a ellos, los cerezos no habían florecido y era primavera hasta ellos podían sentir que algo malo estaba pasando, el joven chino siguió caminando hasta que llego a su destino, la habitación principal de la mansión, que era la habitación de sus padres, en la cama pudo ver a un hombre postrado en ella, Shaoran se sentía impotente al ver a su padre débil, cansado, delgado, pálido casi sin color, Shaoran estaba molesta por que no sabia como su padre permitía que una enfermedad lo venciera, el cáncer que lo estaba matando._

_Los doctores ya no le daban mucho tiempo de vida, y Hien Li prefirió pasarlo en su casa con su familia, aunque muchas veces su cuerpo estaba débil así que se la pasaba en su cama durmiendo, Shaoran siempre se sentaba alado de el, temiendo que de repente dejara de respirar, el joven ambarino checaba si su padre seguía respirando, y discretamente se acercaba a sentir su respiración. _

_El patriarca de los Li abre los ojos y se encuentra con la mirada preocupada de su hijo menor "Xio Lang ¿Qué haces aquí hijo?" pregunto el hombre con voz cansada_

"_Estoy cuidándolo padre" dijo serio_

"_Pero hoy es un hermoso día, tu lugar es afuera jugando con tus hermanas y primos" _

"_Pero yo prefiero estar a tu lado"_

"_Xio Lang, enserio yo estoy bien… ve a jugar" dándole una dulce sonrisa _

"_Esta bien, pero regresare al rato" _

"_Si, aquí te espero hijo" Shaoran salio de la habitación no muy seguro de hacerlo, lo que no sabia el joven es que en esos momentos en lo que el bajo para estar con su demás familia, su padre murió. Al regresar el joven se dio cuenta de lo ocurrido. Después de eso Shaoran siempre se sintió culpable de la muerte de su padre. Sentía que el de haber estado con él, no se habría muerto._

_** Fin de Flash back **_

Shaoran llego a la calle donde vivía la joven Kinomoto, se estaciono enfrente de la casa de esta, la casa era bonita, algo grande de color blanco con las vistas azules al igual que el techo, Shaoran se bajo de su carro y fue a tocar el timbre. Después de unos segundos la puerta se abrió revelando a Sakura, esta al verlo se sorprendió "Shaoran ¿Qué haces aquí?" pregunto la joven

"Bueno como no fuiste en toda la semana, vine a ver si estabas bien"

"Pues estoy bien…"

"¿Puedo pasar?" pregunto sintiendo algo nervioso

"Ehh… si claro" diciendo esto la joven abrió la puerta y lo dejo entrar.

"Sakura ¿Quién es?" Shaoran escucho una voz masculina que provenía de la cocina

"Es un amigo de la escuela" contesto la ojiverde, el chino vio que un hombre venia a donde ellos estaban, suponía que era el padre de la joven.

"Shaoran Li te presento a mi padre, Fujitaka Kinomoto" al escuchar ese nombre el joven le pareció conocido "Papa este es Shaoran Li, un compañero de la escuela"

"¿Usted escribió _el secreto de los tesoros_?" Pregunto el joven ambarino

"Si, yo fui" contesto el Sr. Kinomoto

"Wow, yo soy una gran admirador de su trabajo" dijo emocionado al conocer uno de sus autores favoritos.

"¿Has leído los libros de mi papa?" pregunto Sakura asombrada de que el chino leyera esos libros

"Si, he leído _El amanecer de Tutankamón, La caída del imperio_, entre otros mas, tu padre es un increíble escritor" dijo con una gran sonrisa

"Es bueno saber que alguien tan joven lee mis libros, ya que nunca he logrado que Sakura lea uno" dijo esto haciendo que su hija se sonrojara.

"Ay papá, si los he leído… muy poco pero los he leído" dijo todavía sonrojada, haciendo que le joven chino se riera al verla así.

"Sakura ¿Por qué no lo invitas a que se quede a cenar?"

"No quisiera ser una molestia" contesto el joven ambarino

"Para nada, a Sakura y a mi, nos encantaría que te quedaras. Siempre es bueno tener visitas" al decir esto el hombre regresa a la cocina. Sakura y Shaoran se queda un rato viéndose sin saber que decir.

"Este… me ayudas a poner la mesa" dijo la ojiverde al chino

"Si, claro" los dos jóvenes fueron, Sakura saco los platos, mientras Shaoran ponía los manteles en la mesa. Pasaron 20 minutos y la cena estaba lista. Era spaghetti con albóndigas, la cena era muy amena, Fujitaka les contaba a Sakura y Shaoran varias de sus aventuras en sus expediciones, de su trabajo como catedrático en la universidad de Tomoeda, y como todo esto lo inspiro a empezar a escribir sus libros. Shaoran no podía estar más emocionado ya que le encantaban los libros del padre de Sakura. Mientras Sakura no podía creer lo bien que Li y su padre se estaban llevando, lo cual la hacia pensar que con Kyu esto nunca habría pasado ya que el joven se negaba a pasar tiempo con la familia de la joven y eso siempre le había molestado. Tal vez Shaoran era el chavo que ella necesitaba en su vida.

Todo iba de maravilla, hasta que la puerta se abrió mostrando a Touya el hermano de Sakura, esta al escuchar el sonido de la puerta dijo mentalmente _'Chin, mi hermano ya llego'. _El joven entro al comedor y al ver que había una persona acompañado a su familia cambio se semblante a uno serio, su ceño se frunció "Y este quien es" dijo despectivamente refiriéndose a Shaoran. Shaoran al escucharlo voltea a verlo con una mirada desafiante ya que no le había gustado nada como se había referido.

"Touya no seas grosero, el es Shaoran Li compañero de Sakura" dijo Fujitaka reprimiendo a su hijo por su comentario anterior

"Ahh con que este mocoso es amigo del monstruo de mi hermana" dijo esto para después sentarse en la mesa, si las miradas pudieran matar el ya estaría bien muerto tanto por Sakura como por Shaoran.

Después de la llegada de Touya se podía sentir un aire de incomodidad, ya que el hermano mayor de Sakura y el joven chino se la pasaban mandándose miradas retadoras y desafiantes. Sakura ya no sabia que hacer para romper con toda esa atmosfera que los rodeaba. La joven sabia que su hermano era demasiado celoso, siempre lo había sido, nunca le gustaba que nadie se le acercara a su hermanita, la única persona que podía estar en la casa y no se le hacia ninguna cara fea era a Yukito que era su maestro de baile.

Por fin la cena se había terminado, Sakura y Shaoran se pusieron a ver un poco de tele, aunque Touya estaba ahí con ellos, y poniendo lo que el quería ver. Shaoran tenia tantas ganas de hablar con la joven pero con el molesto hermano ahí no podía hablar con ella, Sakura por su parte deseaba que su hermano ya se fuera a dormir o regresara a trabajar al hospital pero su deseo no seria cumplido. Ya eran las 11 de la noche, el joven Li decidió que ya era hora de irse, Sakura salio con el para poder despedirse de el bien.

"Bueno, este gracias por la cena" Shaoran en ese momento quería decir tantas cosas pero no sabia como hacerlo, así que sin pensarlo le dio un rápido beso en los labios a la joven, lo cual esta recibió con gusto

"De nada, y gracias por soportar a mi hermano, yo se que el puede ser muy pesado"

"¿Qué onda con él? Por que es así"

"Ay no lo se, esta loco. Pero no le hagas caso"

"Ok, pero espero que mañana no se entrometa por que si no…"

"¿Mañana?"

"Si, mañana vendré por ti temprano y saldremos"

"Ahhh si y que tal si estoy ocupada"

"Yo se que no tienes planes con nadie, además no te estoy invitando te estoy diciendo que saldremos y punto"

"Pero que te pasa" dijo molesta la joven

"Nos vemos mañana Sakura" y con eso el joven se fue, dejando a la joven boquiabierta.

_**** CONTINUARA ****_

**NOTA DE AUTORA: Hola a todos!!! Bueno este capitulo enserio como me dio trabajo escribirlo, me tarde un chorro. Pero tenia que subirlo antes de que mis vacaciones se terminaran, mañana iré a la escuela :'( adiós hermosas vacaciones. Bueno espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, la canción que puse se llama "el tiempo de ti" de playa limbo. Muchas gracias por todas aquellas personas que me escriben y me dan el animo para continuar. Los quiero a todos. Y a esas personas que no me escriben les pido atentamente aque lo hagan.**

**PD: ya saben si no hay mas de 5 reviews no actualizo.**

**XOXO**

**aLeirBagPotteR-BasS**


	7. First Date

**SEXY DIRTY LOVE**

**Disclairmer: Los personajes de CCS no son propiedad mía, sino de Clamp, este fic es sin fines de lucro, solo tiene el propósito de entretener a la los lectores.**

"…" _**diálogos**_

'…' _**pensamientos**_

_**(…) notas de la autora**_

… _**flashback …**_

**Capitulo 7: First Date**

Era sábado por la mañana, Sakura se despertó ansiosa ya que hoy saldría en una cita con Shaoran Li, así que lo primero que hizo fue llamarle a su amiga Tomoyo. El teléfono sonó varias veces hasta que fue contestado.

"Alo, habla a la residencia Daidouji"

"Buenos días, me comunica con Tomoyo, de parte de Sakura"

"En seguida, Señorita Sakura" pasaron unos segundos hasta que alguien le volvió a contestar a la ojiverde.

"Sakurita, ¿Cómo te fue en el viaje? ¿Qué tal Nueva York, mucho frío?" pregunto alegremente la joven

"Estuvo muy bien, creo que me fue bien en la audición, espero que me acepten" dijo emocionada la joven ojiverde.

"Mi mamá me dijo que pronto iremos a ver los departamentos, ahh ya quiero que seamos roomies"

"Yo también Tomoyo, Bueno la verdad es que te hablo para decirte que hoy tengo una cita con Shaoran"

"¡¡¿Qué?!!"

"Si, saldré hoy con el, y no se que ponerme… necesito que me aconsejes"

"Sakura me hubieras dicho antes y te hubiera hecho un vestido digno de la ocasión"

"Como quieres que te hubiera dicho, si yo apenas me entere anoche… y además no se me hace que me hagas un vestido, con que me digas que me pongo de lo que tengo es suficiente"

"Sakurita en un rato voy a tu casa…"

"Tomoyo no hay necesidad de venir…" la llamada se corta, Sakura suspira ya que su amiga nunca iba a cambiar su manera de ser.

Tomoyo llego a la casa de su mejor amiga, rápidamente saco ropa del closet de esta y empezó a armar conjuntos, después de varios minutos de deliberar le escogió un pantalón de mezclilla skinny con unos zapatos de bailarina color magenta y una blusa del mismo color de mangas cortas y un chaleco negro. Tomoyo le alacio el cabello y la maquillo muy naturalmente.

Ya eran las once de la mañana y exactamente a esa hora sonó el timbre, Sakura sintió muchos nervios, su estomago estaba revuelto, sus manos le sudaban, sentía su respiración agitada, no sabia por que se sentía de esa manera, ya que nunca le había pasado esto con otro chavo con el que fuera a salir.

Tomoyo bajo rápidamente y abrió la puerta recibiendo a Li con una sonrisa, Shaoran al verla la saludo un poco desconcertado al verla ahí.

"Daidouji… ¿Qué haces aquí?" pregunto el joven chino

"Pues vine a supervisar una emergencia pero ya todo esta resuelto… Así que ya me voy" dijo rápidamente, antes de que Shaoran pudiera decir algo

Después de que Tomoyo dejo con la palabra en la boca al chino, Sakura bajo a donde este estaba luciendo un poco sonrojada. Shaoran le sonrío y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla "¿Lista?"

Sakura tímidamente asintió la cabeza, Shaoran dirigió a la joven a su carro, en el camino Sakura sentía que sus manos le sudaban, Shaoran a cada rato la volteaba a ver discretamente y se podía dar cuenta que la joven estaba nerviosa aunque no sabia por que, pero le gustaba sentir que tenia ese efecto en la joven ojiverde.

Después de unos minutos llegaron a su destino que era un pequeño restaurante que se encontraba en una terraza, el lugar era todo blanco, y con muchas plantas, Sakura se sintió un poco intimidada ya que el lugar parecía ser caro, el mesero los llevo a una mesa que ya estaba reservada por el joven Li, les toco una mesa donde se podía dar a un pequeño lago que había, también se hallaban varios árboles y flores. El lugar era muy hermoso y a la pequeña de los Kinomoto le había gustado.

"¿Te gusta?" pregunto el joven

"Si, esta muy bonito, no sabia que existía este lugar"

"Pues ya ves, hay muchas cosas que yo te puedo mostrar" Sakura se sonrojo al darse cuenta del sentido que el joven estaba queriendo dar a entender con su frase

"Si, supongo que tú eres todo un conocedor"

"Hay varias cosas de las que puedo presumir que conozco"

"¿De seguro debe de haber mas cosas bellas allá en Hong Kong?"

"No tantas como tú"

"Shaoran- dijo sonrojada- lo digo enserio"

"Pues yo también"

Sakura tratando de cambiar el tema, ya que se estaba sintiendo incomoda de cómo el joven la veía detenidamente "¿Y dime como era tu vida en Hong Kong? ¿Cómo es tu familia?"

Shaoran al escuchar la palabra familia hizo una mueca de disgusto, la verdad es que no quería hablar de eso, y menos en un día tan bello y soleado. Lo bueno fue que en ese momento llego el mesero para atender su orden. Sakura ordeno una ensalada cesar, y Shaoran solo un jugo de naranja y brownie.

Sakura se le quedo viendo a Shaoran tratando de descifrar lo que sus ojos le querían decir "Y que, ¿no me vas a contar sobre tu vida?"

"¿Pues que quieres saber?"

"Lo que ya te había preguntado…" Shaoran suspiro en resignación, ya que aparentemente la joven japonesa no iba a quitar el dedo del renglón.

"Bueno, pues tengo 4 hermanas, todas mayores y están locas"

"Vaya, y ¿Y son molestosas?" pregunto con mucho interés

"Como no tienes idea, siempre andan buscando la manera de sacarme de quicio, ya sea llamándome por apodos o queriéndome vestir como niña" dijo algo frustrado por los recuerdos que le traían sus hermanas.

Sakura no pudo evitar reírse, ante la imagen del chino vestido como niña "No te rías, no es divertido"

"Shaoran, la verdad debió ser muy divertido vestirte de niña" dijo entre risas

"Sabes si te vas a poner así, no te voy a contar nada"

"Ay Shaoran no te pongas así, ya te prometo que no me reiré de lo que me cuentes" dijo tratando de calmarse a si misma para que le joven ya no tuviera su cara de pocos amigos.

"¿Lo prometes?"

"Si lo prometo" Sakura ya no se estaba riendo, y veía fijamente a los ojos del joven haciéndole saber que ya no se burlaría mas de él.

"Bueno como te dije tengo 4 hermanas mayores, y también tengo varios primos, en general mi familia es muy grande, mi madre es una mujer muy seria y muy ocupada ya que se encarga del negocio familiar"

"¿Y cuál es el negocio familiar?" Sakura no sabia por que pero se sentía fascinada al escucharlo hablar de su vida, todo lo que el chino le decía le parecía muy interesante, estaba decidida que ese día sabría realmente quien era Shaoran Li.

"Enterprise Li, es una empresa que se encarga de las comunicaciones en china, tenemos desde canales de televisión, periódicos, telefonía celular" Sakura al escuchar eso, se dio por primera vez cuenta, que la familia de Shaoran era muy rica ya que su empresa parecía muy importante, ya sabia que el venia de una familia adinerada pero nunca pensó que fuera tan importante.

"Vaya jamás pensé que el negocio de tu familia fuera tan grande"

"Pues lo es, pero la verdad para mi no es la gran cosa, desearía que esa compañía no existiera" dijo con algo de amargura en su voz

"¿Por qué dices eso?... si gracias a eso tu familia y tú pueden vivir bien"

"Si, pero a que precio"

"¿A que te refieres con eso?"

Antes del que el chino pudiera contestar, llego el mesero con las ordenes de los jóvenes, así interrumpiendo la conversación, Shaoran pensaba que se podría escapar de la situación que se había metido el solo, al contarle de su familia y de la empresa que le pertenecía esta.

Sakura y Shaoran se pusieron a comer, y la ojiverde decidió cambiar el tema por algo trivial, ya que se había dado cuenta que había puesto al joven chino en una posición incomoda, pero no rendiría y sabría mas sobre su pasado y sobre él. El almuerzo se fue rápido, ya que hablaron de tantas cosas, Sakura se encontraba muy interesada ya que aunque estaban hablando de cosas superficiales, como la música, tele y películas, no se aburría ya que Shaoran siempre salía con alguna frase ingeniosa y divertida, la joven Kinomoto sentía que hace mucho tiempo no se reirá tanto con alguien. Le gustaba eso de Shaoran que la podía hacer reír sin importar que fuera, y a veces sentía que le faltaba eso, una comida animada con alguien quien pudiera platicar, ya que la mayoría de las veces era ella comiendo sola o bueno ni tan sola en compañía de su gato llamado Kero, ya que su padre la mayoría del tiempo se encontraba de viaje, y su hermano se la pasaba en el hospital trabajando, lo cual la dejaba sola la mayoría del tiempo, era en esos momentos cuando extrañaba mas de lo normal a su madre y deseaba que no los hubiera abandonado. Sabia que tal vez era malagradecido de su parte pensar en eso, ya que su padre y su hermano siempre que podían estaban con ella y la consentían en todo lo que ella quisiera, pero aun así no podían quitarle el sentimiento que tenia sobre la ausencia de su madre, a veces veía a sus amigas con sus madres y deseaba tener a la suya a su lado, pero bueno Tomoyo no tenia a su padre con ella, así que pues estaba agradecida de tener a su padre.

"Sakura, creo que ya es hora de irnos" dijo el joven con voz suave

"ohhh" dijo la joven triste, pensando que era el fin de la cita con el joven chino, este pago la cuenta y guió al a joven hasta su carro, siendo caballeroso le abrió la puerta a la ojiverde, Sakura no dijo nada en el camino, hasta que empezó a ver que no iban camino a su casa lo cual la desconcertó un poco.

"Shaoran, ¿A dónde vamos?" pregunto la joven al ver que el camino cada vez se alejaba mas de la cuidad de Tomoeda

"Es una sorpresa" dijo con una sonrisa engreída

Sakura se quedo desconcertada, la joven ojiverde no sabia de que hablar con el chino, así que decidió mejor prender la radio para animar mas el ambiente, encontró una canción que le gustaba mucho…

_**Jumped in the cab,**_

_**Here I am for the first time**_

_**Look to the right and I see the Hollywood sign**_

_**This is all so crazy**_

_**Everybody seems so famous**_

_**My tummys turnin and I'm feelin kinda home sick**_

_**Too much pressure and I'm nervous,**_

_**That's when the taxi man turned on the radio**_

_**and a Jay Z song was on**_

_**and the Jay Z song was on**_

_**and the Jay Z song was on**_

Sakura empieza a moverse al ritmo de la música, y cantando animadamente, pero en eso, Shaoran cambia la estación de radio y se pone una canción mas pesada, Sakura lo voltea a ver un poco molesta.

"¿Por qué la cambiaste?" exigió saber la ojiverde

"Por que no me gustan esas canciones"

"¡¡¡Pero a mi si!!!"

"Si, pero en mi carro se escucha la música que a mi me gusta"

"Ash, has lo que quieras" dijo la joven enfurruñándose, Sakura se quedo viendo el paisaje, con cara de pocos amigos, Shaoran se quedo preocupado por que el chiste de esta salida era que se divirtieran y no se pelearan así que decidió cambiarle de nuevo y poner la estación donde estaba la canción que le había gustado a la joven.

_**So I put my hands up**_

_**They're playing my song,**_

_**And the butterflys fly away**_

_**Noddin' my head like yea**_

_**Movin my hips like yea**_

_**I got my hands up,**_

_**They're playin my song**_

_**I know im gonna be ok**_

_**Yea, It's a party in the USA**_

_**Yea, It's a party in the USA**_

_**Feel like hoppin' on a flight (on a flight)**_

_**Back to my hometown tonight (town tonight)**_

_**Something stops me everytime (everytime)**_

_**The DJ plays my song and I feel alright**_

"No tenias que cambiarlo"

"No, pero quise hacerlo"

"Gracias" Le dijo con una sonrisa, Shaoran nunca había visto una sonrisa tan autentica como la de Sakura, y eso le gustaba de ella, que era muy autentica.

Después de estar en la carretera por una hora llegaron a su destino, cuando Sakura vio a donde se dirigían no podía creerlo, sus ojos se abrieron mas de lo normal y empezó a decir "Oh Dios mío, oh Dios mío"

"¿Te gusta?"

"Claro que si, es Disney Tokio"

Sakura estaba feliz, siempre había querido ir a Disney Tokio, la vez que su padre la iba a llevar lamentablemente se había enfermado y había terminado en el hospital por 5 días, y después de eso nunca hubo otra oportunidad de ir, no podía creer que uno de sus sueños se hiciera realidad y todo gracias a Shaoran, Sakura aprovecho todo el tiempo que fuera posible, Sakura y Shaoran se estaban divirtiendo como niños, fueron a tomarse fotos con todos los personajes que encontraron, se subieron a todas las atracciones que había, a la joven japonesa la verdad es que le hacia muy feliz compartir tiempo con el ambarino, Shaoran se sentía muy a gusto viendo como la japonesa se divertía como niña, siempre que veía una atracción la señalaba con mucha efusión al igual cuando veía algún personaje.

Además el nunca había ido a ningún Disney ya que el siempre estaba concentrado en su educación para ser el próximo líder de la compañía de su familia, así que la diversión no estaba en sus planes o mas bien en los de su madre. Por eso disfrutaba mucho vivir ahora en Tomoeda lejos de la influencia de su familia, lejos de todos esos malos recuerdos, en especial lejos de su madre.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Eriol decidió ir a casa de Kaho, ya que en toda la semana había estado con ella, y se moría las ganas de hacerla suya, el joven toco la puerta de la casa de la pelirroja, esta se abrió y mostró a un hombre serio, de cabellos cafés y ojos del mismo color, al ver a Eriol puso una cara de extrañes, Eriol a su vez se sorprendió de encontrarse al esposo de Kaho, sabia quien era por las fotos que tenia la profesora en su casa donde estaba con el.

"¿Qué desea?" dijo el hombre con voz grave y seria

"Se encuentra la profesora Mitzuki" contesto Eriol tratando de sonar lo mas inocente posible

El hombre voltea hacia dentro de la casa y grita "Kaho, un alumno tuyo te busca" rápidamente la mujer llega la puerta donde se encontraba su esposo y su amante, y la mujer trata de ocultar su sorpresa cuando ve al ingles parado enfrente de su casa.

"Hiraguizawa ¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Lo que pasa es que necesitaba ver si me aceptaba una tarea"

El esposo de Kaho se metió a la casa, la pelirroja suspiro y salio de su casa y cerro la puerta despacio para su marido no se diera cuenta

"Estas Loco, como se te ocurre venir a mi casa sin avisar"

"Lo siento, pensé que estarías sola como de costumbre"

"Pues no lo estoy, mi marido acaba de llegar de su viaje, así que te exijo que te vayas de mi casa" dijo esto en un tono molesto, pero sin gritar

"Kaho, ¿Por qué sigues con él? Si dices que eres muy infeliz"

"Eriol, tú no lo podrías entender, pero lo mejor para todos es que te vayas antes de que mi marido nos descubra" la mujer se iba a meter a su casa, pero antes el joven le sujeta su mano para detenerla

"Kaho, Yo te amo… no me hagas esto" le pidió en un tono suplicante

"Eriol, suéltame… hablamos el lunes" y con esto la mujer se soltó y entro a su casa con su marido.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Tomoyo se encontraba en su casa, terminando de coser un vestido para su amiga Sakura, la joven estaba emocionada por que el vestido le estaba quedando bien, en esos momentos tocan a su puerta, la joven sale de su ensimismamiento, la puerta se abre mostrando a un Eriol con cara triste.

Tomoyo se para y a la defensiva dice "¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Tommy, te extraño mucho, necesito alguien con quien hablar"

Tomoyo iba a decir algo pero en esos momentos ve como al joven ingles le empezaron a escurrir lagrimas, Tomoyo al ver eso sintió un hueco en el corazón, no soportaba verlo de esa manera, la amatista corrió hacia donde estaba Eriol y lo abrazo tratando de quitarle todo el dolor que sentía el ingles.

"Tomoyo, yo se que me equivoque pero te necesito tanto" Tomoyo no decía nada, solo lo abrazaba con mucha fuerza, ella sabia que había reaccionando de mala manera y ahora viendo como estaba el joven supo que era tiempo de dejar a lado sus sentimientos negativos hacia el, ya que su amor por él era mas grande.

"No Eriol, soy yo la que lo siente, se que he sido muy pesada estos últimos días…" Tomoyo ya no se podía controlar más y le empezaron a brotarle las lágrimas, la verdad en mucho tiempo no sentía que tuviera una conexión tan fuerte con nadie como con Eriol, bueno tal vez solo Sakura superaba eso. Y sabia que aunque estaba enamorada de él, Eriol solo la veía como una amiga y no como mujer y Tomoyo se dio cuenta que ella ya no necesitaba más, prefería mil veces ser su amiga que estar sin él.

Se quedaron abrazados sin decirse nada durante varios minutos, después de separarse Eriol se limpia sus lagrimas y la lleva a un sofá para que se sienten "Tomoyo, se que no he sido honesto contigo, y por eso tengo que contarte la verdad"

"¿A que verdad te refieres Eriol?"

"Tomoyo he estado saliendo con una mujer… una mujer mayor que yo"

Tomoyo al escuchar esto no podía creerlo, mas que nada por lo de la mujer mayor ya que el hecho de que Eriol saliera con alguien lo sospechaba desde antes.

"Pero… el problema es que ella es casada"

"Eriol, la verdad es que no se que decirte"

"No me digas nada, solo… abrázame" Tomoyo vio a Eriol con tanta dulzura al escuchar sus palabras y lo abrazo con todo el amor que sentía por él.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sakura se encontraba de regreso a Tomoeda, la joven tenia una sonrisa en los labios no podía creer lo divertido que había sido el día en Disney. Si alguien le hubiera dicho que era ahí donde Shaoran Li la iba a llevar ella no lo hubiera creído.

"¿En que piensas?" pregunto Shaoran muy intrigado al verle la sonrisa al la joven

"En lo divertido que fue el día de hoy… y que te agradezco lo que has hecho por mi"

"¿Fue?... ¿Quién dice que el día se ha terminado?" dijo con una sonrisa

"¿A donde me vas a llevar?"

"A un lugar mas intimo para platicar"

Después de unos minutos llegaron a un edificio de departamentos, la verdad es que se veían que eran medio elegantes, se metieron al estacionamiento, y subieron por el elevador, Sakura no sabia que hacer en esos momentos, si quedarse callada, hablar de cosas triviales o besarlo. Al igual Li estaba tratando de descifrar que pasaba por la mente de la japonesa. Las puertas del elevador se abrieron, Li guío a la joven fuera del elevador, y la llevo a el apartamento 7, el joven saco unas llaves y abrió la puerta, Sakura quedo impresionada del lugar ya que era muy pulcro, lo cual era raro para un adolescente hombre, el apartamento tenia varios adornos chinos, y tenia un estilo muy oriental, Shaoran lleva a Sakura a la cocina donde esta ve que hay una hombre cocinando.

"Sakura te quiero presentar a Wei"

"Wei te presento a Sakura Kinomoto" el hombre le sonrío a la ojiverde haciendo que esta se sintiera bienvenida, y le dio la mano a lo cual Sakura correspondió.

"Mucho Gusto" dijo la japonesa con una sonrisa

"Igualmente, siempre es agradable contar con una visita tan bella y agradable" dijo el hombre haciendo sonrojar a la ojiverde

"Bueno, creo que es hora de cenar" dijo el chino

"Joven Shaoran, ya pronto termino la cena" dijo el hombre, Sakura le llamo la atención de cómo el hombre le hablaba con respeto al chino.

"Wei, yo te ayudo" dijo el joven arremangándose su camisa y preparándose parar cocinar, Sakura rápidamente decidió ir con ellos a ayudarlos Shaoran volteo a verla muy serio y le dijo "Tu, siéntate nosotros hacemos todo"

"Pero yo quiero ayudar…" Sakura trato de repelar

"Si quieres ayudar pon la mesa, recuerda que eres mi invitada" Sakura no le quedo mas que asentir y ayudar con lo que le permitían.

Después de unos minutos la cena estaba servida, los tres se sentaron a comer, Sakura estaba fascinada con las historias de los viajes de Wei por el mundo, también de sus años trabajando para la familia de Shaoran, y como era este cuando era niño, Shaoran estaba un poco apenado por las historias vergonzosas que contaba su exmayordomo sobre el cuando era apenas un infante.

Sakura por primera vez podía ver detrás de la mascara del joven, y de cómo era sin su apariencia de joven malo y rudo, podía darse cuenta que era una persona amable y que le preocupaban la gente que lo rodeaba, Sakura se sentía mal, por que ella había juzgado mal al joven chino desde el momento que lo vio, y pensó las peores cosas de él.

"bueno, jóvenes yo me retiro" dijo Wei dejando solos a los adolescentes.

"¿En que piensas Sakura?" le pregunto el ambarino a la chica

"En que me alegra que hayamos salido hoy, por que así pude ver como eres realmente, y vi mas de la imagen que tu quieres proyectar"

"Sakura… yo te quiero preguntar algo"

"Dime" dijo la joven con algo de curiosidad

"¿Qué sientes por mi?" pregunto muy serio el joven

"Yo… yo – Shaoran estaba expectante hacia la respuesta de la joven – Yo no se que siento por ti Shaoran, lo siento"

La mirada del joven se entristeció un poco, pero antes de dejarse llevar por cualquier sentimiento que pudiera tener se paro y dijo "Creo que ya es hora de que te deje en tu casa"

"Si, mi hermano se va a preocupar si no llego temprano"

El camino a casa de la japonesa fue tranquilo y silencioso, Sakura no sabia si la había echado todo a perder con su respuesta, Shaoran pensaba que tal vez no debió preguntar eso, y se arrepentía tal vez por que era muy pronto para que la joven sintiera algo por él.

Shaoran llevo hasta la puerta de su casa a la joven, Sakura sabia que tenia que decir algo pero no sabia que, así que por mientras jugaba con sus llaves para hacer tiempo, Shaoran decidió que ya no tenia nada que hacer y que había hecho lo mejor que pudo para demostrarle a la japonesa que el era la mejor opción que tenia.

"Bueno ya me voy, que tengas buena noche" el joven ya se estaba dando la vuelta cuando Sakura lo sujeta por el brazo, él voltea a verla y Sakura sin mas le da un beso en los labios, sujetándose de su nuca, Shaoran instintivamente le regresa el beso y la sostiene de la cintura, la lengua del joven decide explorar la boca de la ojiverde, esta dejándolo entrar para así hacer el beso mucho mas apasionado y ardiente, Sakura sentía una gran pasión y una sed de ser amada, y ser tocada como jamás lo había sido.

"Shaoran, yo te quiero decir, que aunque no se que es lo que siento por ti, lo único que se, es que me gusta estar contigo y es mas quiero estar contigo… ya sin pretender que tenemos una relación… ya me canse de pretender de verdad quiero estar contigo"

"Sakura yo también quiero estar contigo" Antes de que pudieran darse otro beso, la puerta se abre mostrando a un Touya con cara de pocos amigos, Shaoran lo ve de igual manera ya que le había arruinado su momento con la ojiverde.

"Sakura, ya es tarde métete a la casa" Sakura no lo ve con mucho agrado y voltea para decirle a chino "Muchas gracias me divertí, buenas noches"

"Igualmente, buenas noches" el joven chino se va con una gran sonrisa.

****CONTINUARA****

**NOTA DE AUTORA: hola a todos, perdón por atrasarme con el capitulo pero pues el volver a la escuela, las tareas, y los exámenes mas toda mi falta de inspiración me llevaron a tardarme con este capitulo, que espero no haberlos decepcionado con el.**

**Solo quiero agradecer a todas aquellas pe****rsonas que me escriben sus reviews diciéndoles que de verdad me importan y que sin ustedes esta historia no tendría sentido de ser. Y a todos aquellos que no me escriben los invito a que lo hagan.**

**Les prometo que el próximo capitulo lo subiré mas pronto. Besos y abrazos a todos.**

**PD: Sin más de 5 reviews no actualizo**

**aLeirBagPotteR-BasS**


	8. Womanizer

**SEXY DIRTY LOVE**

**Disclairmer: Los personajes de CCS no son propiedad mía, sino de Clamp, este fic es sin fines de lucro, solo tiene el propósito de entretener a la los lectores.**

"…" _**diálogos**_

'…' _**pensamientos**_

_**(…) notas de la autora**_

…_**FLASHBACK…**_

**Capitulo 8: Womanizer**

Era lunes y Sakura se sentía con feliz de que por fin fuera ese día, cosa rara en ella ya que odiaba los lunes, pero hoy las cosas eran diferentes, tal vez era por la personas que iba a recogerla en unos momentos para llevarla a la escuela por eso la joven había puesto no solo su despertador si no el de su padre y su hermano para no quedarse dormida.

La joven escucho el pitido el carro y rápidamente agarro sus cosas de la escuela y bajo corriendo, hoy no había desayunado y lo bueno era que ni su hermano ni su padre estaban así que no sabían en especial su hermano quien la había recogido. Sakura salio y se subió al carro y con una gran sonrisa que siempre la caracterizaba saludo al chino "Buenos días"

"Buenos días ¿Cómo le hiciste para levantarte temprano?" le pregunto el joven con curiosidad ya que sabia que Sakura tenia reputación de ser dormilona

Sakura frunció el ceño y rápidamente le dio un puñetazo al brazo del joven. "Hey por qué hiciste eso, me dolió" se quejo el chino

"Eso te pasa por decir tonterías"

"Vaya quien fuera a decir que la dulce Sakura Kinomoto no es tan dulce"

"Síguele y vas a ver" comento en tono de advertencia

Shaoran decidió mejor callarse ya que no quería otro golpe proveniente de la ojiverde.

Sakura y Shaoran llegaron a la escuela, al momento de entrar a esta, la ojiverde se dio cuenta de algo que nunca había notado, como todas las demás chicas se le quedaban viendo al chino con cara de embobadas, Sakura no sabía porque pero no le gustaba, y sentía algo de celos al ver como las demás chicas lo saludaban y este les respondía el saludo. Llegaron a donde estaba el casillero del joven, y cuando este lo abrió para meter sus cosas, la ojiverde vio como se caían varias cartas. La joven se agacho para recoger las cartas y vio que eran de alumnas de la escuela y estaban dirigidas para el joven.

"¿Qué es esto?" pregunto la joven enseñándole las cartas al chino

"No es nada, solo son cartas de mis admiradoras"

"¿De cuando acá tú tienes admiradoras?

"Desde que llegue aquí, pero no le des importancia a las cartas"

A Sakura no le gusto para nada eso de las cartas, pero decidió mejor no decir nada. Shaoran le dio un beso en la mejilla y dijo "Bueno, me tengo que ir porque tengo examen, nos vemos en química" y emprendió camino hacia su salón.

La menor de los Kinomoto no estaba muy contenta con eso de las admiradoras y cartas, pero decidió mejor ir a su salón en vez de atormentarse con eso, al entrar al salón vio a Tomoyo y Eriol platicando muy animados, a la joven le dio gusto ver que sus amigos ya no estaban peleados. Sakura decidió acercarse a ellos "Que bueno que ya no están enojados"

Tomoyo le dijo "Si… ya todo quedo atrás"

Sakura se sentó y decidió preguntarles sobre Shaoran "Ustedes sabían que Shaoran recibe cartas de sus fans"

"Ay Saku, tu eres la única persona que no sabía… esto tiene bastante tiempo al igual que la pagina"

"¿Página? ¿Qué página?" pregunto la joven

"La página de internet que se llama yo amo a shaoran " contesto Tomoyo

"¿Enserio? Me están tomando el pelo verdad" dijo la joven incrédula acerca de lo que su mejor amiga le había confesado.

"Mira esto para que sepas" dijo Eriol sacando su iPhone donde venia la pagina de yo amo a shaoran li, cuando la joven lo vio no pudo creer cuantas personas estaban subscritas, y todos los comentarios que hacían sobre el joven, había varias secciones, desde lo que usaba, sobre sus frases, fotos de él que tomaban estando en la calle haciendo ejercicio o en la misma escuela, y hasta venia un foro donde se hablaba de la relación entre Shaoran y ella, y había uno donde la criticaban.

"Hasta hay un grupo llamado yo odio a Sakura Kinomoto" dijo totalmente asombrada

"De hecho ese es nuevo, creo que lo hicieron hace una semana" contesto la amatista

"¿Cómo es posible que nunca me haya enterado de esto?"

"Bueno Sakura, tu eres algo distraída, y pues antes tu no le ponías atención a Li" le dijo su mejor amiga

Sakura lo pensó y es que la verdad sabía que Shaoran era guapo desde el momento en que lo vio, pero ella tenía tantas cosas en la mente que nunca realmente le había puesto atención, además que ella antes estaba endiosada con Kyu, Sakura no pudo seguir con sus pensamientos porque en esos momentos llego la profesora Mitzuki, esta al entrar se le quedo viendo a Eriol, y este a ella viceversa. Eriol sentía un hueco en su corazón porque sabía que las cosas no iban a mejorar, ya que en todo el fin de semana no le quiso contestar sus llamadas ni sus mensajes.

"Hoy abra examen sorpresa, por favor saquen una hoja"

Todos se dispusieron hacer su examen, después de entregarlo la gente podía salir, Eriol aunque había ya terminado el examen decidió quedarse ahí, hasta que fuera el último, aunque la clase pronto terminaría y el joven se estaba desesperando pro que solo quedaban él y su amiga de ojos verdes. Eriol no podía creer como Sakura estaba de verdad batallando con el examen, si era algo tan sencillo que se hacía en menos de 20 minutos.

Por fin después de varios minutos la joven Kinomoto se para a entregar el examen, Eriol se espera que la joven tome todas sus cosas, la joven ojiverde le susurra al ingles "las respuestas son 5.3 y 4677.78" Eriol asintió pobre Sakura las matemáticas definitivamente no eran su fuerte ya que los resultados que le había dado eran erróneos.

Después de que Sakura se fue, Eriol se paro y le entrego el examen a la pelirroja esta lo vio y le dijo "Eriol ¿Qué quieres?"

"Quiero que hables conmigo, yo se que cometí un error yendo a tu casa, pero no es para que te alejes de mi"

"Eriol, cuando empezamos esto tú sabías perfectamente que estaba casada, y que no planeaba dejar a mi marido"

"Pero si él ni te hace caso, y eres infeliz a su lado… porque seguir con alguien así"

"Aun aunque lo dejara no podría estar contigo y lo sabes" le respondió la mujer con un tono más serio

"Kaho, por favor…" dijo en forma suplicante el joven mientras trataba de abrazar a la pelirroja que esta instintivamente lo empujo y dijo "Eriol, mi esposo y yo hablamos y queremos tener un hijo, de hecho ya estamos tratando"

Eriol no podía creer lo que había escuchado, pensó que todo esto era una broma de mal gusto, no podía ser cierto lo que la maestra le estaba diciendo "¿Estas bromeando verdad?"

"Eriol, quiero intentarlo con mi marido, él me dijo que lo siente mucho por todo lo que me ha hecho, y yo le creo… así que mejor dejemos esto, que no tiene caso seguir"

"Kaho, pero si yo te amo" dijo eso casi en un susurro

"Pero yo…" Antes de que pudiera decir algo mas, sonó el timbre y la puerta se abrió entrando los alumnos de la siguiente hora, Eriol agarro sus cosas y fue directo a la puerta antes de abrirla miro por unos segundos a Kaho, sabiendo que esta era su despedida y que hasta ahí había quedado su amorío de meses.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sakura estaba de camino a su siguiente clase, cuando se tropieza con alguien y se le caen sus libros, la joven se agacha y también la persona con la que se había tropezado y era nada más y nada menos que su ex novio "Kyu… hola" le saludo la joven tratando de ser educada

"Hola Sakura, ¿Cómo estás? Hace rato que no te veía en la escuela" comento el joven mientras le entregaba un libro que había recogido, ya estando parados.

"Lo que pasa, es que no estuve en Japón"

"Y donde estuviste, claro si se puede saber" dijo con una sonrisa que Sakura siempre había pensando que era encantadora

"Claro que puedes – sonrió la joven – Fui a Nueva York, te acuerdas que te dije que tenía que prepararme para Juilliard"

"Ah claro que si, y ¿Qué tal te fue?"

"Pues sabré hasta febrero… pero esperemos que me acepten"

"Claro que sí, ya verás"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Shaoran iba de camino a su clase, cuando se encuentra en el pasillo a Sakura platicando muy animadamente con el estúpido de Kobashi, esto no le gustaba nada al joven, estaba muy molesto… la verdad es que se sentía celoso de verlos platicar como si fueran tan buenos amigos, y eso le recordaba la época en que Sakura andaba con Kobashi y él los veía agarrados muy felices por los pasillos de la escuela. El joven rápidamente fue a donde se encontraba la ojiverde y su ex novio, Shaoran llego sin decir nada, lo único que hizo fue abrazar a la joven haciéndole ver al Kyu que la ojiverde era ahora de su propiedad. Kyu cuando lo vio cambio su expresión sonriente por una más seria. Sakura podía sentir la tensión que había en el ambiente, antes de que pasara otra cosa Kyu dijo "Bueno ya tengo que entrar a clases, nos vemos luego". Sakura volteo a ver a Li con una mirada reprochante a lo que el joven contesto "¿Qué?"

"Nada… olvídalo"

"No, dime quiero saber"

"¿Por qué no me habías dicho que tenias una página web?" pregunto algo molesta Sakura

"Pues porque no lo considero algo importante" dijo como si nada

"Pues debiste hacerlo, has visto las cosas que se escriben ahí"

"Sakura yo no le hago caso y tu tampoco deberías"

"Pero es que…" antes de que la joven pudiera terminar su argumento llego su mejor amiga a interrumpirlos, parecía estar muy presionada por algo.

"¿Tomoyo que tienes, estas bien?" pregunto Sakura preocupada por la expresión en la cara de su amiga

"Lo que pasa es mi mama me acaba de llamar diciéndome que me tengo que hacer cargo del banquete y arreglos para el baile"

"Ay, amiga necesitas que te ayude en algo"

"Pues por el momento no, hoy no entrare a las clases para arreglar todo esto, mañana te espero en mi casa para que te pruebes el vestido" la joven se despide de beso de su amiga y el chino y se va rápidamente hacer sus encargos.

"¿De qué baile habla Daidouji?" pregunto Shaoran con curiosidad

"Habla del baile anual de beneficencia que hace la compañía de la mama de Tomoyo"

"Ahhh…"

"Si, es un baile muy importante y siempre es el 31 de octubre… creo que este año será un baile de mascaras"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Ya habían pasado varias clases, y Shaoran sentía que necesitaba despejar su mente de todo el estrés que la escuela en especial todo el alumnado femenino le causaba, así que como ya era su costumbres subió a la azotea del instituto a fumarse un porro, pero su sorpresa fue que al entrar encontró a su mejor amigo, sentado llorando, lo cual le llamo mucho la atención ya que Eriol no era de los tipos que se sentaba a llorar, por lo cual suponía que algo grave debía haberle pasado para que estuviera en ese estado.

"Hey Man, ¿Qué traes?" pregunto consternado el chino

"Me dejo man, me dijo que no me amaba" dijo esto con lagrimas saliéndole

Shaoran al verlo así decidió sentarse a su lado "Eriol, yo te dije que no te involucraras mucho"

"¿Crees que no trate? … Todo empezó como un juego, pero después las cosas se empezaron a enseriar, yo pensé que era real…" dijo con pesar

"Igual deberías salir con alguien de tu edad, sin complicaciones… como Tomoyo"

"¿Tomoyo?... pero si ella es mi mejor amiga" dijo esto pensando que Shaoran estaba completamente loco al decir que Tomoyo podría ser su novia

"Pues podrías considerarla, yo creo que ustedes harían buena pareja"

Eriol solo se le quedaba viendo a Shaoran como si estuviera drogado "¿Qué te fumaste?"

"A decir nada… todavía" Shaoran saco de su bolsillo una pequeña bolsa de plástico que contenía varios cigarros, saco dos y le ofreció uno a Eriol "Para las penas" el ingles no dudo nada en tomar lo que su mejor amigo le había ofrecido, y así los dos fumaron juntos tratando de olvidar todo lo que les adolecía.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Al día siguiente, todo estuvo de lo más normal excepto por la ausencia de Tomoyo… al no ver a esta Eriol se empezó a preguntar si ellos podrían ser algo mas, rápidamente el joven negó con su cabeza 'Eriol deja de pensar en tonterías' pensó para sí mismo. Ya que era imposible que ellos estuvieran juntos, además él quería estar con Kaho y no con Tomoyo aunque pensaba que sería algo nuevo e interesante estar con su mejor amiga, pero él no sabía realmente que sentía Tomoyo por él, realmente nunca se había puesto a pensar en eso ya que estaba tan absorto en su propio mundo con Kaho, que nunca se tomo el tiempo para preguntarle a su amiga si tenía alguien especial en su vida.

Sakura se encontraba con Tomoyo en su habitación mientras se media el vestido que su amiga le había hecho, el vestido estaba precioso y le quedaba a la perfección a la joven Kinomoto. "Tomoyo… guau el vestido te quedo hermoso eres todo una artista"

"Ay Sakurita, me halagas pero tú eres la que haces que mi vestido sea hermoso… nadie podría igualar tu perfección"

"Ay Tomoyo no digas esas cosas no ves como me ruborizo" dijo la joven mostrándole a su amiga que estaba toda roja como tomate.

Tomoyo se rio por el comentario de su amiga "Y dime ¿qué tal vas con Li"?

"Pues todo bien, digo solo llevamos dos días… pero me siento a gusto es extraño ser la novia de Shaoran Li, estaba tan acostumbrada a ser la novia de Kyu Kobashi… no se es raro"

"Pues me da gusto que estés contenta al final es lo que cuenta"

"Si, tienes razón" dijo con una gran sonrisa "Bueno Tomoyo ya me tengo que ir que hay practica de porristas y pronto empezara la temporada y pues tengo que ir a cumplir mi deber como capitana"

"Nos vemos Sakura" se despidió la amatista de su amiga con un beso en la mejilla y vio como la ojiverde salía por la puerta de su habitación.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sakura llego un poco tarde a la práctica de porristas y se encontró con que Mariko les estaba llorando a sus amigas, Sakura estaba sorprendida al ver a su ex rival llorando, Sakura decidió acercársele y preguntarle que tenia, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo Mariko levante la vista viéndola con un odio intenso y rápidamente le grita reclamándole "Tú, tú eres la culpable de que Kyu me haya dejado, tu maldita zorra" Sakura no podía creer lo que sus odios estaba escuchando, le había echado la culpa de que Kyu la había dejado, y la había llamado zorra "¿Qué te pasa? ¿De qué hablas?" exigió saber la ojiverde

"No te hagas, tú con tu cara de mustia te metiste en mi relación con Kyu, crees que no los he visto platicar en los pasillos" dijo con los ojos rojos y llenos de lagrimas, y tenía todo el maquillaje corrido.

"Si él te corto fue por algo, pero no por mí, además yo _Zorra_, si la zorra en primer lugar fuiste tú, si bien recuerdo yo antes era la novia de Kyu antes de que tú entraras a su vida o me equivoco" dijo todo eso de una forma fría e hiriente

Mariko lo único que hizo fue mirarla con un gran desprecio

"Además para que lo sepas Kyu no me interesa, porque yo tengo novio y se llama Shaoran Li" Mariko lo único que hizo fue salir de ahí corriendo, Sakura sonrió de satisfacción por fin la perra desgraciada había recibido lo que se merecía. La joven ojiverde se dispuso a ensayar con toda su escuadra de porristas estuvieron haciendo por dos horas, Sakura toda cansada y sudada fue a recoger sus cosas a su casillero donde se despidió de sus amigas, la joven cuando se disponía a irse se sintió jalada por su cintura a una bodega donde los conserjes guardaban sus cosas.

"Hoeeee" fue lo que grito la ojiverde al ser arrastrada a aquel lugar

"Shhh no grites" dijo una voz masculina que Sakura conocía perfectamente

"¡¿Shaoran qué diablos estás haciendo?!" exigió saber la joven en voz baja casi en susurro

"Esto" dijo el joven para inmediatamente comenzar a besar a la joven apasionadamente, a lo que Sakura correspondió de igual manera al beso, en seguida Shaoran decidió meter la lengua, Sakura la acepto gustosa, ella coloco sus brazos alrededor del cuello del joven, siguieron besándose así por varios minutos hasta que se separaron para poder tomar aire, se vieron a los ojos mientras inhalaban y exhalaban, Sakura sin pensarlo se le trepo al joven, coloco sus piernas alrededor de la cintura del chino y este la agarro por la espalda gustosa, ambos siguieron en la tarea de besarse, mientras que Shaoran acariciaba la espalda de la joven, hasta llegar al trasero de esta, dejando ahí una mano sujetándoselo bien, mientras que la otra le sujetaba la espalda para que no se cayera, Sakura nunca había sentido tanta adrenalina en su vida, ya que nunca había hecho eso en la escuela y menos en la bodega del conserje, le encantaban los carnosos labios del chino y la manera en que la besaban y esa lengua que decir de ella y de la manera tan magistral con la que lograba moverse dentro de su boca. En esos momentos Sakura Kinomoto se encontraba en el cielo.

Shaoran estaba disfrutando cada momento que estaba con la joven japonesa ya que con ninguna mujer se había sentido así antes, los besos eran cosa de otro mundo pero él deseaba que pudieran pasar a algo más que solo simples besos. Se separaron por un momento y Sakura se bajo de Shaoran, Sakura sabía que quiera algo mas, sentía un deseo que invadía todo su cuerpo y que no creía capaz de contenerlo mas, así que sin más se agacho dejando a Shaoran algo perplejo y este pregunto "¿Qué haces Sakura?"

"Tú solo disfruta" y después de eso Sakura le bajo el cierre del pantalón para así bajárselo y dejándolo en sus bóxers color verde, la joven decidió meter la mano y acariciar el miembro del chino, haciendo que este gimiera de placer, Sakura sonrió al escuchar esto, y prosiguió con las caricias hasta que decidió que ya era hora de jugar enserio, así que le bajo los bóxers dejando a la vista el miembro erecto de Shaoran al ver la cara de sorpresa de la joven, Shaoran le pregunta "¿Te gusta?" a lo que Sakura con una sonrisa responde "Me encanta".

Sakura primero le empezó a dar pequeños besos al pene, haciendo que Shaoran gimiera, después darle lengüetazos como si fuera una deliciosa paleta, lo cual emocionaba cada vez más al joven chino, nunca en su vida le habían dado sexo oral, como Sakura lo estaba haciendo, después la joven lo miro y le dijo "¿Quieres que continúe?"

"Por favor" dijo suplicante

Sakura siguió dándole más lengüetazos, y después se lo metió todo a su boca haciendo que Shaoran se sintiera ir al cielo y regresar de este, todo en ese momento, mientras Sakura lo tenía dentro pasaba su lengua, mientras hacía esto acariciaba los testículos del joven, Shaoran sentía morirse de placer "Sakura me voy a venir" le aviso a la joven, Sakura sin embargo no paro sino continuo hasta que Li ya no pudo más y se vino dentro de la boca de la joven. Shaoran saco su miembro de la boca de la joven ya todo flácido, Sakura le enseño su lengua que tenía el semen del joven para después tragárselo.

"Eso estuvo increíble" dijo Shaoran todavía un poco aturdido por el orgasmo que acababa de tener. Sakura no podía estar más complacida al ver que el joven había quedado satisfecho. Se empezaron a escuchar ruidos en los pasillos así que rápidamente el chino se sube sus bóxers y pantalones mientras la ojiverde se peinaba con sus dedos pretendiendo que no había pasado nada. Con mucho cuidado abrieron la puerta y se aseguraron que no hubiera nadie cerca para poder salir tranquilos. Cuando salieron Shaoran agarro a Sakura de la mano, la joven lo vio y le sonrió de manera picara. El corazón de la joven estaba a mil por hora ya que nunca había hecho eso en su vida.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Por fin ya era 31 de octubre, Sakura estaba súper emocionadísima por el baile anual que sería en la noche, ya que era la primera vez que iba asistir y cierto joven galante iba a ser su acompañante, todo iba a ser perfecto ese día, además estaba pensando seriamente después de la fiesta hacerlo con el joven chino, si sabía que probablemente todo esto era muy impulsivo, pero por alguna razón sentía que era lo correcto, y que era el chico perfecto para perder su virginidad que con tanto ahínco había cuidado, sabía que probablemente a Tomoyo no le parecería que hiciera eso, ya que aun siendo novia de Kyu por casi más de un año, había decidió que esperaran hasta la graduación, pero eso ya no iba a pasar. Si solo tenía realmente menos de una semana siendo el novio oficial del chino pero cuando estaba con él, sentía cosas que no podía explicar, simplemente al verlo sentía unas indescriptibles ganas de arrancarle toda la ropa. Sakura Kinomoto estaba segura de que le gustaba mucho el chino, de que lo amara bueno eso era otra historia… porque sabía que estaba desarrollando sentimientos por él, pero sentía que la palabra amor todavía era muy pronta, además no sabía que sentía Shaoran por ella y eso era algo que también le preocupaba, sabía que ella le gustaba pero y que mas, solo era deseo o era algo más profundo que eso.

Sakura encontró a Tomoyo en el salón de coro donde veía que su amiga revisaba unas partituras de una canción, su amiga levanto la vista y con una sonrisa la saludo "Buenos días Sakurita ¿Cómo amaneciste?"

"Bien…" dijo algo insegura

"Sakura, ¿Estás bien?" pregunto su amiga al ver como Sakura se veía algo nerviosa

"Tomoyo ¿Cuándo sabes que es el momento correcto para tener relaciones con alguien?" Tomoyo se sorprendió mucho al escuchar la pregunta de su amiga

"Sakura, ¿Acaso estas pensando en acostarte con Li?"

"No me has contestado mi pregunta" Sakura estaba claramente evadiendo la pregunta de la joven Daidouji

"Sakura- dijo esto en tono de regaño – Estas segura de querer hacerlo, creo que es muy pronto, apenas se están conociendo. Y si me preguntas yo no puedo decir cuando una esta lista, porque al final de cuentas es una decisión personal, pero lo que te puedo aconsejar es que lo pienses bien porque a mi parecer es muy pronto"

"Lo sé Tomoyo, pero es que con Kyu lo pensé tanto y quería que fuera perfecto y al final ya no anduve con él, y con Shaoran no quiero perder la oportunidad"

"Sakura lo dices como si te fueras a quedar virgen toda la vida"

"Pues podría, digo casi todas de nuestra generación ya lo han hecho"

"Bueno, yo no lo he hecho y dudo que eso pase pronto" dijo esto con un dejo de tristeza y amargura

"Ay Tommy" al ver su amiga algo triste Sakura le dio un gran abrazo a su amiga

"Bueno Sakura, lo único que te pido es que lo pienses bien y que realmente conozcas quien en realidad es Li" le advirtió Tomoyo

Sakura se quedo pensando en lo que su amiga le había dicho, no sabía porque pero sentía que esta le estaba ocultando algo y quería saberlo. Sakura fue al baño, estaba muy pensativa pero en esos momentos escucho que alguien iba a entrar y como no quería que nadie la viera se metió a uno de los cubículos.

"Ya les dijo Tomoyo de la fiesta" comento una voz femenina que Sakura conocía muy bien y era perteneciente a Naoko

"Si, de hecho tengo que buscar un vestido e ir con Yamazaki a que busque un traje"

"Uy, uy Yamazaki" empezó a molestarla Naoko

"No es mi culpa que tu no tengas a nadie con quien acostarte" le dijo Chiharu molestándola

"Claro pues todas ustedes que si tienen con quien hacerlo, digo hasta Rika que se acostó con Li" comento algo molesta

"Cállate Naoko, alguien te puede escuchar" dijo Rika en tono de preocupación

Sakura no podía creer lo que había escuchado que sus amigas habían dicho, Shaoran se había acostado con Rika, en esos momentos la joven ojiverde sentía que el aire se le acaba, y que el lugar donde estaba las paredes cada vez se achicaban, sintiendo que no podía mas, la joven decide salir, y sus amigas al ver de quien se trataba ponen cara de sorprendidas.

"Sa...Sakura" dijo Rika muy nerviosa

"Nos dejan solas" más que una petición fue una orden, Chiharu y Naoko asintieron y rápidamente salieron del baño dejando a las dos muchachas solas para que hablaran

"Sakura…créeme que todo tiene una explicación"

"Ahh si dime cual es, por que para mi, tú te acóstate con mi novio" Sakura tenia una cara muy seria casi enojada

"Mira, yo no me acosté con Li siendo este tu novio… paso el año pasado en una fiesta acaba de pelearme con Terada y estaba muy enojada y tome demasiado y pues ahí estaba Li y una cosa llevo a la otra…"

"O sea… que te acóstate con él, el año pasado" dijo un poco sorprendida

"Si, Sakura tu eres mi amiga y jamás te haría algo asi"

"Y ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?"

"Porque yo sabía que tú como que odiabas a Li y pensé que me ibas a recriminar por lo que había hecho"

"Tal vez"

"Sakura de hecho me sorprendió mucho enterarme que eres novia de Li, porque siempre pensé que te caí mal pero Sakura espero que no cambie esto nuestra amistad porque yo te aprecio mucho"

Sakura y Rika se abrasaron, pero la verdad es que en el fondo Sakura se sentía algo resentida por lo que se había enterado. Y no estaba segura como se iba a comportar con Shaoran ahora que lo viera.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sakura iba caminando por el pasillo de la escuela, mientras estaba pensando en todo lo que Rika le había contado, como era posible que nunca se hubiera enterado que Shaoran tenía fama de mujeriego y que no solo se había acostado con su amiga, sino con varias chicas de la escuela y también de otras. Sakura ya no sabía que pensar del joven, si sabía que era popular con el género femenino pero nunca pensó que el realmente se aprovechara de eso, tan metida estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando había sido jalada a la bodega de los intendentes de la escuela. Cuando sintió que alguien la besaba la joven rápidamente regreso a la realidad y lo empujo con fuerzas.

"Hey ¿Qué tienes?" pregunto el joven chino sorprendió ante el rechazo de la joven

Sakura no se atrevía a verlo a los ojos, Shaoran estaba preocupado al ver a la joven así, "Sakura, voltéame a ver" al decir esto, el joven con su mano tomo la barbilla de la joven y la giro para que esta lo viera a los ojos, y el joven sorprendido se encontró con unos ojos enfurecidos y dolidos.

"Sakura, ya me estas preocupando ¿Qué sucede?"

"Lo que sucede es que ya lo nuestro se termino y no quiero saber nunca más de ti" antes de que le diera tiempo de preguntar, la joven salió del lugar dejando a un Shaoran muy confundido y preocupado por la actitud de la joven

****CONTINUARA****

**NOTA DE AUTORA: Bonsoir!!! Bueno pues espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, espero que me digan que piensan sobre mi escena medio lime, es la primera vez que escribo una así que estoy muy nerviosa y pues espero que haya quedado bien, si siente que me falta mejorar algo pues ya saben son libres de decirme que para eso se trata, bueno me despido de ustedes espero en otras dos semanas entregarles el siguiente capítulo. Donde varias cosas interesantes pasaran, y pues veremos si Sakura lograra perdonar a Shaoran, también aviso que en futuros capítulos llegarán personas del pasado de Sakura y Shaoran.**

**PD: Si no hay más de 5 reviews no actualizo**

**aLeirBagPotteR-BasS**


	9. Can I have this dance

**SEXY DIRTY LOVE**

**Disclairmer: Los personajes de CCS no son propiedad mía, sino de Clamp, este fic es sin fines de lucro, solo tiene el propósito de entretener a la los lectores.**

"…" _**diálogos**_

'…' _**pensamientos**_

_**(…) notas de la autora**_

…_**FLASHBACK…**_

**Capitulo 9: Can I have this dance**

Shaoran estaba totalmente molesto y confundido por la actitud de cierta japonesa para él, la verdad no sabía porque estaba pasando esto, pero sabía que una persona era la que debía saber lo que sucedía. Fue al salón de música y fue a donde la encontró practicando, la joven al verlo con cara de pocos amigos rápidamente dejo de cantar y fue hacia donde se encontraba "¿Qué sucede Li?" pregunto Tomoyo algo consternada por la cara del joven.

"Dime que bicho raro le pico a Sakura" Shaoran no le preguntaba si no le exigió una respuesta la amatista

"No sé de qué me estás hablando"

"Pues de que Sakura de la nada me dijo que ya no quiere nada conmigo"

Tomoyo se extraño al saber que su amiga había roto con el chino, y más cuando la última vez que la vio le había dicho que quería hacer el amor con él. "Que extraño- dijo para sí misma- deja ver que averiguo"

Tomoyo salió del salón, en busca de su amiga para averiguar qué había pasado, ya que todo era muy extraño, la busco en el salón que se suponía que tenían clases pero no la encontró, pero vio a Rika que estaba con cara de preocupación, al verla así Tomoyo se acerco "Hey Rika, ¿Qué paso?" le pregunto a su amiga

"Ay Tomoyo, la cague horrible" dio un suspiro de arrepentimiento

"¿Qué hiciste?"

"Lo que pasa es que estábamos en el baño Chiharu, Naoko y yo, y pues estábamos platicando y a Naoko se le ocurrió decir lo que paso el año pasado con Li y pues Sakura estaba en el baño, y pues salió muy molesta…"

"Entonces ¿Sakura ya se entero lo que paso entre tú y Li?"

"Si, fue horrible… Sakura estaba muy molesta"

"¿Pero le explicaste que eso fue mucho antes de que ella y Li, anduvieran?"

"Si, pero tal vez hable de mas, porque le conté bueno de la reputación de Li y con todas las que se ha acostado, y me sorprendió mucho que Sakura no lo supiera"

"Ay Rika, sabes cómo es Sakura de despistada, entonces es por eso que anda enojada"

"¿Está enojada Sakura?" pregunto preocupada Rika

"Ehh… algo… pero no te preocupes no es contigo con quien está enojada" Tomoyo le sonrió tratando de darle ánimos a su amiga

* * *

Sakura se encontraba sentada de bajo de un árbol, pensando en todo o que había sucedido ese día, estaba tan ofuscada con toda esa ola de sentimientos que tenía en esos momentos, y no sabía qué hacer con ellos, y se negaba a llorar, ya que ella no derramaría una lagrima por Shaoran Li, al menos no todavía. Tomoyo se sentó a lado de su amiga, no dijo nada, solo se quedo observando el paisaje y viendo a su amiga hacer lo mismo, después de unos minutos fue cuando Tomoyo decidió romper el silencio que las envolvía.

"¿Cómo estás?" pregunto la amatista

"Pues estoy y ya" contesto secamente

"Ay Saku, se que lo que sucedió entre Rika y Li te puede haber molestado. ¿Pero no crees que es demasiado el romper con Li?"

Sakura volteo a ver con cara de pocos amigos a la joven "¡¿CÓMO QUE DEMASIADO?!... ósea no te parece poco que se haya no solo acostado con una de mis mejores amigas sino con casi toda la población femenina no solo de esta escuela, sino de toda la cuidad"

"Bueno, si Li es un zorro, pero pues eso ya paso…"

"¿Y eso hace que sea menos peor?... No Tomoyo, lo que le hizo de jugar con los sentimientos de todas esas chavas estuvo mal, quien te dice que no me quiso hacer lo mismo"

"Sakura, te aseguro que no creo que esas sean las intenciones de Li para contigo" dijo su amiga en tono serio

"Tomoyo eso tú ni yo lo sabemos de verdad" dijo la ojiverde todavía mostrándose reacia a creer lo que su amiga le decía.

"Sakura… enserio creo que estas exagerando, yo creo que a Li de verdad le gustas, pero es haya tu problema si no me quieres creer" dijo la joven parándose y dejando a su amiga sola pensando.

Sakura no quería pensar que eso fuera verdad, se negaba en creer que Shaoran no estuviera jugando con ella. Lo único que tenia certero era el hecho de que ya no iría con él, al baile de esa noche y tenía que pensar con quien podría ir, sabía que con Eriol no se podía, así que pensó en la única persona que lastimaría a Shaoran si iba con ella.

* * *

Sakura iba caminando en los pasillos de la escuela, en dirección a donde se encontraba cierto ex novio de ella, el joven estaba con varios de sus amigos del equipo de futbol, donde se encontraba Eriol. Sakura sonrió al ver al inglés entre todos, la ojiverde fue donde estaba el joven "Oye Kyu" lo llamo, el joven voltea a verla con una gran sonrisa

"Hey Sakura, ¿Cómo estás?" dijo muy alegre

"Bien, gracias… ¿Oye te gustaría acompañarme a un baile hoy en la noche?" pregunto la joven con una sonrisa inocente fingida. Al escuchar esto Eriol, no podía salir de su asombro, ya que no podía creer que su amiga estuviera invitando a su ex novio y no al joven chino.

"Claro, para mi seria un placer"

"Muchas gracias- dijo abrazándolo –Nos vemos esta noche" la joven se despidió de todos los presentes con una gran sonrisa

* * *

Shaoran como de costumbre se hallaba en la azotea del instituto fumándose un porro, en esos momentos su mejor amigo llega a interrumpir su momento de paz "¿Qué te pasa Eriol?"

Eriol le soltó la bomba al chino "Sakura invito a Kyu al baile de esta noche"

"¡¡¿QUÉ?!!" dijo parándose rápidamente, instintivamente le dio un puñetazo a la pared "Entonces es así como quieres jugar, pues así jugaremos" dijo para sí mismo, muy enojado.

"Shaoran, no crees ¿que estas exagerando?" le comento su amigo al verlo tan molesto

"¿Exagerando, Yo?... Si fue Sakura la que empezó todo esto"

"Bueno, dale tiempo ya verás que te perdonara por lo que hiciste"

"Ese es el problema Eriol, que yo no hice nada, digo si me acosté con esas viejas pero eso fue hace mucho antes de que empezara todo esto con ella"

"Dale tiempo… veras que ella regresara a ti" Shaoran pensaba que tal vez lo que su amigo era útil, pero decidió mejor botarlo a la basura y seguir con su plan.

* * *

Tomoyo acaba de salir de la práctica de coro, estaba algo cansada tendría poco tiempo para descansar ya que a las 6:00 p.m. tendría que estar en el salón de belleza con Sakura, para arreglarse para el baile, sorpresa grande fue la suya al ver que Li la estaba esperando afuera de su salón, "Daidouji, tengo que hablar contigo"

"¿Qué paso, Li?" pregunto la joven algo preocupada al ver la mirada del joven como si estuviera planeando algo

"Necesito que me incluyas en la lista de invitados del baile, dado que Sakura ya me desinvito"

"Ok, no hay problema"

"Pero quisiera que me pusieras con un acompañante" al escuchar esto Tomoyo le llamo mucho la atención "¿A quién vas a llevar?"

"Tú, solo ayúdame con eso, está bien" Tomoyo asintió con la cabeza, después de eso Shaoran se va dejando a la joven con la duda "¿A dónde vas?"

Sin voltearla ver le contesta "A conseguir a mi acompañante" dijo sonriendo para sí mismo. Tomoyo al escuchar esto no sabía por que pero no tenía un buen presentimiento sobre lo que pasaría esa noche.

* * *

Ya era de noche, Sakura se encontraba un poco apagada ya que esta noche no sería lo que ella se imaginaba, la joven se encontraba enfrente del espejo viéndose como estaba arreglada, la verdad es que se veía muy bonita, traía extensiones de cabello y ahora este le llegaba hasta la espalda, sus ondas estaba bien definidas, su vestido que podía de decir de el, que no fuera que estaba hermoso, Tomoyo era una gran diseñadora, el vestido era verde esmeralda al igual que sus ojos, era un corsé que tenía varios pliegues y terminaba en su cadera para ahí hacerse una falda de seda y gasa, el atuendo acentuaba lo mejor del cuerpo de la joven. Pero aun viéndose así de bonita, en el interior se sentía triste y desanimada.

Tomoyo entro a la habitación y vio como su amiga se le quedaba viendo al espejo con cara de tristeza "Sakura, ¿Estás bien?" pregunto su amiga.

Sakura al voltear se da cuenta de lo bonita que se veía su amiga, ya que traía un vestido tipo sirena, y con tul al final de la falda, color morado oscuro que contrastaba con su piel de porcelana, ademas el vestido estaba decorado con puros diamantes swarovski, el cabello de la joven estaba agarrado con una cola de caballo, todo lacio, el maquillaje hacia resaltar mas sus ojos amatista, la joven traía unos pendientes de oro blanco con amatistas.

"Tomoyo, te ves hermosa" dijo la ojiverde

"Gracias, tu pareces una diosa" dijo con una gran sonrisa "Y te podre grabar con mi cámara, para que recordemos este día"

"No Tomoyo- dijo sonrojándose- no hay necesidad de grabar nada"

"Pero Sakura…" iba a protestar pero antes de que pudiera, la puerta se abrió, mostrando a una mujer entre unos 45 o 47 años, cuyo cabello corto de color castaño, la mujer estaba usando un vestido color oro que le asentaba muy bien y se veía muy elegante. "Niñas ya es hora de irnos" dijo la mujer

"Si mamá, ahorita bajamos" contesto Tomoyo a la mujer que resultaba ser su madre

"Ok, pero ya no se tarde mucho que la limosina nos está esperando" y con esto cerró la puerta la mujer.

Tomoyo fue su tocador y abrió una cajita que tenia y saco un brazalete que era de oro con esmeraldas y se la dio a la joven "Mira Sakura, para que combine con tu vestido"

"Ay Tomoyo, es demasiado" dijo la joven apenada

"Sakura, cállate y póntelo" le dijo seriamente Tomoyo, Sakura se sorprendió ante la actitud de su amiga, ya que ella siempre es muy dulce con ella. Así que Sakura hizo lo que su amiga le pidió. Para después irse del cuarto, para llegar a la fiesta.

Sakura al llegar al salón estaba maravillada, por lo hermoso que se veía todo el lugar, muy bien decorado, Sakura iba a entrar pero Tomoyo antes le recordó que se pusiera su máscara. Sakura se puso una máscara tipo mariposa de color verde con dorado.

La fiesta estaba muy divertida, Sakura se la había pasado bailando con Kyu todo el rato, la joven había olvidado lo divertido que era estar con el joven, ya que siempre tenía algo gracioso que decir, y aparte era muy buen bailarín. De vez en cuando la joven volteaba a ver a su amiga que se encontraba sentada o de vez en cuadro caminaba viéndose algo aburrida. Sakura solo podía pensar que donde estaba Eriol para entretenerla.

* * *

Tomoyo se encontraba sentada aburrida sin nada que hacer, solo ver a su amiga bailando con su ex novio. En esos momentos llega un hombre con una máscara que solo dejaba ver sus hermosos ojos azules. "Me permitiría bailar con usted" dijo el hombre ofreciéndole su mano para que aceptara, la joven amatista sin dudarlo decidió aceptar la invitación del misterioso hombre.

La joven amatista estaba muy asombrada por el color de los ojos del joven, y por alguna razón se sentía muy cómoda bailando con él, hacia mucho que no se sentía de esa manera con alguien que no fuera Eriol, Tomoyo decidió mejor no pensar en su mejor amigo y disfrutar su baile con el misterioso joven de ojos azules. Cuando el baile se termino el joven sonrió y le dijo "Espero que me dejes disfrutar más de tu compañía" Tomoyo se sonrojo ante el comentario galante del joven.

En ese momento la joven volteo a la puerta y vio entrar a cierto joven chino, con una máscara del fantasma de la opera, con cierta rubia en vestido rojo y sin necesidad de verle la cara sabía perfectamente de quien se trataba, sabía que todo esto olía a desastre y que Sakura iba a estar muy molesta por la presencia de la rubia.

Sakura al mismo tiempo que su amiga vio que el chino llego a la fiesta con cierta acompañante que aun con la mascara sabia quien era la que lo acompañaba y era nada más y nada menos que la zorra de Mariko, Sakura sentía que su sangre le hervía y tenía ganas de ir hasta donde ellos se encontraban y sacar arrastrada de los cabellos a la rubia.

Y Sakura no pudo contralarse y fue hasta donde se encontraba Shaoran que estaba hablando animadamente con Mariko, cuando Sakura llego hasta donde ellos estaban con cara de pocos amigos "¿QUÉ DIABLOS ESTAS HACIENDO AQUÍ?"

Shaoran con una sonrisa maliciosa le respondió "Me invitaron a la fiesta y decida venir" y sin más volteo a ver a Mariko para seguir platicando con ella, Sakura no pudo tolerar esto y agarro a Shaoran, lo jalo lejos de la demás gente y entraron a un cuarto vacio.

"¿POR QUÉ LA TRAJISTE AQUÍ?" dijo mas que molesta herida

"Porque necesitaba una acompañante, por eso"

"Sabes perfectamente que no la tolero y por eso la trajiste" dijo esto casi gritando

"Y tú que, tu trajiste al estúpido de Kobashi y sabes que yo tampoco lo tolero"

"Eso es distinto" dijo Sakura tratando de defenderse

"Dime que tiene de distinto" dijo casi gritándole

"Que no se acostó con mi amiga" dijo esto casi en lagrimas

"Sakura, eso paso hace mucho… no sé por qué insistes con eso"

"Porque no quiero ser otra más en tu lista… por eso" Sakura se sentía muriendo en esos momentos, su corazón se partía en pedazos y odiaba ese sentimiento. Quería salir corriendo de ahí, necesitaba aire fresco

"Sakura tu jamás serás alguien más en mi lista..." Shaoran al ver que la joven no le creía, hizo lo único que se le ocurrió en esos momentos que fue besarla apasionadamente, Sakura sin más respondió a los besos del joven de la misma manera, los brazos de la joven estaba alrededor del cuello de Shaoran, y las manos de este, en la cintura de la joven. El beso continuo así por unos instantes antes de que Sakura recapacitar y se alejara del joven no sin antes decirle "Me rehúso a ser alguien más en tu lista Shaoran Li" y se fue del lugar dejando a un molesto Shaoran.

Tomoyo quien vio lo que paso, estaba esperando a su amiga que saliera del cuarto, "Sakura ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué sucedió?" pregunto la amatista algo preocupada por la expresión que tenía su amiga

"¿Por qué vino? ¿Tu dejaste que entrara?" pregunto algo molesta a su amiga

"Este…" Tomoyo no sabía que inventarle a su amiga

"Te pasas Tomoyo, como dejaste que él viniera y de todas las personas la trajo a ella"

"Sakura yo no sabía que la iba a traer" Tomoyo trato de defenderse

"Kyu me está esperando, si me disculpas" Sakura se fue molesta hacia donde estaba su acompañante. Unos segundos después Shaoran estaba saliendo del cuarto, Tomoyo lo volteo a ver y le dijo "¿Por qué la trajiste?... ahora Sakura está enojada conmigo"

"Ella fue la que empezó, invito a Kobashi"

"Shaoran no estés actuando como un niño" dijo Tomoyo en forma de regaño

"Como digas Daidouji" dijo prácticamente ignorándola y dejándola con la palabra en la boca, Tomoyo estaba tan harta de todo que decidió salir del lugar a tomar aire fresco, para poder pensar con claridad las cosas.

La joven se encontraba en un balcón, donde se podía un hermoso jardín lleno de rosales y que estaba alumbrado por varias luces, también se lograba vislumbrar una fuente. Tomoyo cerró los ojos para sentir la brisa, en esos momentos siente una presencia a lado de ella. "¿Por qué tan pensativa?" pregunta la voz masculina

Tomoyo abre los ojos y se encuentra otra vez con esos ojos azules "Por nada" dijo la joven tratando de sonar misteriosa

"Y dime, tendré el placer de ver la cara detrás de esa mascara" le pregunto en tono seductor

"No lo sé, tal vez no te guste lo que puedas ver"

"Creo que eso sería imposible" Tomoyo se rio ante el comentario del hombre, la joven estaba a punto de quitarse la máscara, cuando vio que un joven en mascara de diablo se acercaba donde ella estaba, sabía que era Eriol.

"Eriol… llegaste"

"Si, siento que se me haya hecho tarde… ven vamos a bailar y te contare" dijo el joven agarrando a la joven de la mano y alejándola del hombre misterioso. Tomoyo antes de irse volteo a darle un vistazo al hombre que le regalo una sonrisa.

Tomoyo y Eriol estuvieron bailando todo el rato, la joven se sentía a gusto con su mejor amigo, además que le había explicado la razón de su tardanza, mientras que la amatista puso al corriente a Eriol sobre el asunto de Shaoran y Sakura. Tomoyo no sabía porque pero le una parte de ella le hubiera gustado haberse quedado en ese balcón y haber seguido platicando con aquel extraño. Lo cual se le hacía muy extraño ya que estaba bailando con el hombre que le gustaba, y la verdad es que no quería complicarse con más sentimientos, y ella sabía que en el fondo, su mundo solo era Eriol y tal vez con un poco más de suerte él la pudiera ver más que como su mejor amiga.

* * *

Había pasado como una hora, y Sakura se encontraba platicando animadamente con sus amigas, ya que ellas también habían sido invitadas al baile, todas estaba muy contentas, a Sakura le servía estar con ellas ya que así podía olvidarse todo lo sucedido con Shaoran, lo cual a decir verdad se le hacía raro no haber visto al joven ni a su adorable acompañante. Tampoco había visto a Kyu, no sabía porque pero esto ya no le gustaba. Así que decidió ir a investigar lo que pasaba con su acompañante.

Sakura salió del cuarto donde se encontraba, y fue hacia la pista de baile buscando a Kyu pero no lo veía por ningún lado, la joven frunció el ceño ya que esto le olía mal. En esos momentos la música empezó a sonar, y en esos momentos Sakura ve a Shaoran acercarse a ella y rápidamente sin avisarle le sujeta las manos para llevarla a bailar.

_**We'd be so less fragile  
If we're made from metal  
And our hearts from iron  
And our minds from steel  
And if we built an armor  
For our tender bodies  
Could we love each other  
Would we stop to feel**_

"¿Donde está Kyu?" pregunto la joven ojiverde

"Donde debe de estar, con Mariko" dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa

"TÚ… tú planeaste esto" le contesto molesta frunciendo el ceño

"Sakura no frunzas el ceño, te hace ver fea" dijo ignorando completamente lo anterior dicho por la joven

"Shaoran… dime ¿Por qué?"

Shaoran cambiando la sonrisa que tenia por un rostro serio le contesta "Porque debes de entender que Kyu no es para ti, nunca lo fue. Y mira te lo demostró dejándote por la persona que ya te había dejado"

"De seguro tú lo manipulaste" dijo en tono acusador

"Sakura, yo solo le mostré las opciones y él hizo su decisión" le contesto de manera cínica

"¿Cómo puedes ser tan cínico?" le pregunto Sakura

_**And you want three wishes:  
One to fly the heavens  
One to swim like fishes  
And then one you're saving for a rainy day  
If your lover ever takes her love away**_

"Sakura… cuando entenderás que estamos hechos el uno para el otro"

"Nunca lo entenderé y menos con esta actitud que tienes"

"Pues no importa que me lleve la vida en ello, te darás cuenta que tu lugar es a conmigo"

"Pues espero que no te canses, porque nunca estaré contigo"

_**And you only want three wishes:  
You want never bitter  
And all delicious  
And then one you're saving for a rainy day  
If your lover ever takes her love away**_

"Sakura, porque tratas de resistirte tanto… si sabes que al final vas a terminar cediendo"

"No seas engreído Li"

"No lo soy, pero tu cuerpo me desea- diciendo esto acerca su cara al cuello de la joven exhalando, haciendo que la piel de la ojiverde se enchinara, Shaoran al ver esto sonríe – Ves aunque tu mente me rechace tu cuerpo me dice algo diferente"

Sakura se quedo callada porque en el fondo sabia que lo que el chino le decía era verdad, pero no quería darle el gusto de admitirlo, Shaoran al no escuchar respuesta sonrió "Sabes que es cierto por eso no me dices nada" y antes de que la japonesa pudiera replicar Shaoran la beso ferozmente, como si la vida pendiera de ese beso, Sakura sin más se dejo vencer por el delicioso beso que le estaba dando el joven chino, la ojiverde dejo salir un suspiro que solo hizo más feliz a Shaoran. Sakura por más que trataba de contenerse su cuerpo se negaba, ya que sus labios solo querían seguir siendo tocados por los de Shaoran, Sakura sabía que el beso había sido su final.

_**You only want three wishes:  
One to fly the heavens  
One to swim like fishes  
You want never bitter  
And all delicious  
And a clean conscience  
And all it's blisses  
You want one true lover with a thousand kisses  
You want soft and gentle and never vicious  
And then one you're saving for a rainy day  
If your lover ever takes her love away**_

La canción había terminado, rápidamente Sakura antes de hacer otra locura decide alejarse del joven e irse del lugar antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Shaoran se queda ahí parado viendo como la joven se aleja de su lado no sin antes decir "Ya verás que tú y yo somos el uno para el otro"

Ya la fiesta había concluido, pero antes de irse Tomoyo quería despedirse de ciertos ojos azules, pero no lo encontraba. La joven volteaba a todos lados buscándolo intensamente, en eso llega Eriol ya sin su mascara y le dice "¿A quién buscas?" muy interesado en saber.

"A una persona" dijo algo dudosa en contestarle al inglés

"Uyyyy" dijo molestándola

"Ay ya cállate" dijo dándole un manotazo en el hombro "Ya vámonos" dijo la joven llevándose al joven fuera del salón, al final Tomoyo se despidió de Eriol, y este se fue con Shaoran, Sakura no quiso ir a despedirse por miedo de encontrarse de nuevo con el chino. La joven sabía que si estaba junto a él no sería capaz de resistirse a sus encantos y la verdad era algo que no podía dejar que pasara. Pero sabía en el fondo de su corazón que no faltaría mucho para que terminara cayendo ante los encantos del joven chino.

****CONTINUARA****

**NOTA DE AUTORA: I'm back!! Si ya se que me tarde mucho en subir este episodio y pido mil disculpas, ya que he estado muy atareada con la escuela como ya estoy casi terminando mi "semestre" mejor dicho "trimestre" pues tengo muchos trabajos que entregar y han sido de dedicarles mucho tiempo. Espero que disfruten este episodio ya que aunque esta corto a mi me gusto mucho como quedo. Les prometo que ya le voy a dedicar mas tiempo al fanfic ahora que salga de vacaciones, espero que en lo que resta del mes pueda subir dos capítulos mas.**

**Bueno quiero darle las gracias a todas esas personas que me escriben y me animan para seguir continuando escribiendo. Y les invito a quienes no lo han hecho que lo hagan. **

**PD: la canción que fue usada se llama "Three Wishes" de la banda The Pierces**

**Si no hay mas de 5 reviews no actualizo**

**aLeirBagPotteR-BasS**


	10. Family Portrait

**SEXY DIRTY LOVE**

**Disclairmer: Los personajes de CCS no son propiedad mía, sino de Clamp, este fic es sin fines de lucro, solo tiene el propósito de entretener a la los lectores.**

"…" _**diálogos**_

'…' _**pensamientos**_

_**(…) notas de la autora**_

…_**FLASHBACK…**_

**Capitulo 10: Family Portrait**

Sakura se levanto en la mañana, la joven se encontraba en una hermosa habitación cuyo color era morado, esta era bastante espaciosa, la cama donde se encontraba era King Size, y sus sabanas eran de seda color lila combinando con el lugar, en esos momentos se abrió la puerta, Tomoyo entro a la habitación con un sexy baby doll color negro con una bata de seda color blanca mostrando el sexy cuerpo de la joven amatista.

"¿Cómo dormiste Sakurita?" pregunto la joven mientras cerraba la puerta y caminaba directamente a donde estaba su amiga

"Muy bien, muchas gracias por dejarme quedarme en tu casa"

"De nada, sabes que siempre que tú quieras esta es tu casa" dijo con una sonrisa

"Si lo sé, es que la verdad Tomoyo me choca llegar en las noches y que no haya nadie en la casa, hasta parece que vivo sola, mi papá siempre de viaje y Touya en el hospital…"

"Ay Sakurita" dijo Tomoyo mientras le tocaba el hombro a su amiga ojiverde

"Cambiando de tema… ¿Quién era aquel chavo con el que bailaste anoche?" Tomoyo al escuchar eso se sonrojo un poco

"Pues ya quisiera saberlo yo"

"¡¿Cómo no sabes quién es?!" dijo sorprendida Sakura

"No, no sé quien era… nunca tuvimos oportunidad de presentarnos"

"Sabes Tomoyo es la primera vez que te veo animada por alguien que no sea Eriol"

"Claro que no Sakura… como va a ser eso" dijo eso mientras se acomodaba un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja

"Uyyy te gusta el chico misterioso"

"Cállate" dijo esto para después aventarle una almohada a la joven, después de un rato de estar en una pelea de almohadas, las jóvenes quedaron exhaustas y se encontraban acostadas viendo al techo en silencio, hasta que Tomoyo decidió romper el silencio "Oye…"

"Dime Tommy"

"¿No te vas a contentar con Shaoran?"

Sakura al escuchar esto decidió levantarse para quedarse sentada y volteo a ver a su amiga "Después de lo que me hizo… no"

"Pero Sakura… sinceramente no creo que sea para tanto, si se acostó con otras chavas pero fue hace mucho tiempo…"

"Yo lo sé…" dijo con la mirada hacia abajo

"Entonces…" dijo algo confundida la amatista ante la actitud de su amiga

"Tomoyo… tengo miedo… me di cuenta de que tengo miedo de enamorarme de él… y pues el enterarme de lo que sucedió con Rika y las demás solo hizo más fácil las cosas, era la excusa que yo necesitaba"

"Sakura yo creo que no deberías tener miedo, además creo que a Li tu también le gustas mucho"

"No lo sé"

"Pues yo si lo sé, y sé que a él le importas y no creo que deberías tenerle miedo al amor, yo creo que estas perdiéndote una gran oportunidad"

Ya era tarde Sakura y Tomoyo tenían hambre así que decidieron bajar a la cocina para hacerse algo de desayunar, aunque Tomoyo tenía mucha gente que les podría hacer la comida ella prefería hacerla con su amiga ya que siempre era muy divertido cocinar juntas. La cocina de la joven Daidouji era muy espaciosa y tenia de todo tipo de comida e ingredientes que uno se pudiera imaginar, la amatista abrió el refrigerador y le volteo a ver a su amiga "¿Qué se te antoja para desayunar?"

"Tengo antojo de un omelette… ¿y tú?"

"Un omelette me parece bien" dijo la joven para después empezar a sacar los ingredientes

En eso las jóvenes escucharon ruidos provenientes de las escaleras era la mamá de Tomoyo riéndose pero parecía que no venia sola ya que se escuchaba una voz masculina "Tomoyo tu mamá tiene novio"

Tomoyo no supo responder eso, así que rápidamente las jóvenes se acercaron a la entrada, tratando de que no fueran vistas, Sakura se estaba riendo mientras Tomoyo estaba algo seria y parecía que no quería ver a la persona con la que su mamá había dormido la noche anterior. Pero ahí se encontraba ella por haber sido arrastrada por su mejor amiga pero lo que no sabía era que su mejor amiga iba a ser la que iba a terminar más sorprendida.

El hombre que acompañaba a la madre de Tomoyo era nada más y nada menos que Fujitaka Kinomoto, Sakura al ver a su padre besando y abrazando a la mamá de su mejor amiga sintió nauseas y ganas de vomitar, la joven estaba atónita "Papá" dijo esto casi en un suspiro saliendo de su escondite dejándose ver por la pareja, Fujitaka al ver a su hija su cara se puso pálida.

"Hija… ¿Qué haces aquí?"

"La pregunta debería ser ¿Qué haces tú aquí? se suponía que estabas de viaje"

"Hija…" Fujitaka trataba de encontrar las palabras adecuadas

"Cómo pudiste mentirme así…" dijo la joven ojiverde con lagrimas en los ojos

"Sakura esta no es la manera en la que tu padre y yo queríamos que se enteraran"

"Sabes Sonomi esto es con mi padre no contigo… mejor preocúpate por tu hija" dijo de manera fría y grosera cosa que Sakura nunca había sido con la madre de su mejor amiga, Tomoyo nada mas estaba parada sin decir nada sintiendo la incomodidad del momento, ella a diferencia de su amiga no estaba enojada, o bueno al menos no al grado de ella.

"Sakura no es forma de la hablarle a Sonomi" dijo Fujitaka en forma de regaño a su hija

"Yo le hablo como yo quiera, enserio papá jamás pensé esto de ti, que me mintieras tan descaradamente a mí y a mi hermano..." Sakura al ver la cara que hizo su papá cuando menciono a su hermano "¿Touya sabia de esto?" el hombre solo asintió con la cabeza

"Yo le pedí que no te dijera nada, sentía que era algo que me tocaba decirte"

"Sabes odio que todos me consideren que soy un bebé, sabes estoy lo suficientemente grande para saber la verdad de las cosas"

"Sakura" dijo Fujitaka en forma de regaño

"Sabes ya no quiero saber nada" y la joven rápidamente se salió de la casa dejando a todos sorprendidos por la reacción de la joven. Sakura corrió antes de que alguien pudiera intentar detenerla, la joven solo fue al único lugar que se le vino a la mente.

Sakura llego a una residencia muy grande y con un gran patio, la casa es casi tan grande como la de su amiga Tomoyo. La joven toco el timbre y en el interfon se escucho una voz femenina "¿Qué Desea?"

"Nakuru, soy yo Sakura" dijo la joven abrazándose a si misma ya que tenia frio porque se había salido en pijama, tenia suerte de que traía sus tenis puestos. La puerta enseguida se abrió dejando pasar a la joven a la propiedad, Sakura se dirigió a la casa donde una joven alta de cabellos castaños, muy bonita parecía casi modelo la estaba esperando en la entrada de la casa.

"Sakurita, que gusto que viniste- la joven al ver la vestimenta de la joven rápidamente pregunto - ¿Qué te paso?"

"¿Podemos entrar? Es que me estoy muriendo de frio" la joven que respondía al nombre de Nakuru asintió dejando pasar a la joven a la casa, Nakuru guio a Sakura a la sala, la joven se sentó en uno de los sofás y Nakuru le dijo "¿Quieres algo?"

"¿Qué le hablaras a Eriol?" dijo algo incomoda por la situación, ya que sabia como era Nakuru que siempre quería estar bien informada por las situaciones, además de que a Sakura siempre se le había hecho difícil que la prima de su amigo se alejara de ella, ya que siempre que Nakuru veía a Sakura siempre la quería estar abrazando y diciéndole lo bonita que era y que debería ser modelo apenando mucho a la ojiverde.

"Si, ahorita le hablo" dijo Nakuru para ir rápidamente por Eriol, dejando a Sakura sola observando incómodamente el lugar. La verdad es que no sabía que pensar sobre la situación con su padre y la madre de Tomoyo, además de que estaba herida por el hecho de que Touya lo sabía y no le había comentado sobre la relación que sostenía su padre. El hecho era que Sakura cada vez se sentía más desconectada de su familia como si fuera estando siendo dejada detrás de todo lo que hacían su padre y su hermano, el hecho de que casi nunca estaban en la casa, de que sentía que hace mucho no se sentaban a comer los tres juntos.

"Sakura" dijo Eriol entrando a la sala viendo a su amiga sentada en su sofá vistiendo su pijama "¿Qué paso?" pregunto preocupado

Sakura se paro y jalo a Eriol para que se sentaran a platicar "Ay Eriol, mi vida parece que cada vez está peor, primero Shaoran y ahora mi papá"

"Sakura, me asustas dime por favor que paso"

"Ok… te lo contare" dijo muy seria la joven, entonces Sakura le conto lo que había sucedido en casa de Tomoyo, de cómo vio que su padre ahora era pareja de la mamá de Tomoyo, de cómo se sentía excluida de su familia y que sentía que a ellos no les importaba.

"Sakura, no creo que no les importes"

"Pero Eriol, o sea que no entiendes" dijo algo exasperada al ver la respuesta de su amigo ante sus problemas

"Sakura si entiendo, pero pues tu papá tiene mucho tiempo sin pareja y pues merece ser feliz, tal vez sea raro porque es Sonomi. Pero creo que deberías apoyarlo"

"Puede que tengas razón"

"Sakura tu sabes que la tengo" dijo Eriol con mirada seria

* * *

Después de todo lo sucedido en la mañana, Fujitaka se disculpo y se fue del lugar para ir en busca de su hija, Tomoyo se le quedo viendo enojada a su madre, pero decidió que ese no era el momento de hablar con ella, así que prefirió ir a bañarse y dejar que el agua aclarar todas sus ideas antes de hacer una escena como su mejor amiga, eso era algo que diferenciaba mucho a Tomoyo de su amiga que ella era mejor controlando sus emociones que la joven ojiverde.

Tomoyo toco la puerta del despacho de Sonomi, la joven escucha un "pase" y abrió la puerta, su madre se encontraba sentada revisando unos papeles, la mujer levanto la mirada por encima de sus lentes y vio a la joven que ya se encontraba bañada y vestida con una falda morada y una blusa sin mangas color blanca y un sudadera color lila y traía unos flats de color blanco, su cabello había vuelto a ser ondulado y lo traía recogido en una media cola.

"Pensé mucho antes de bajar a hablar contigo" dijo toda seria la joven

"Bueno me da gusto que a diferencia de Sakura, tú entiendas esto"

"No, porque no me encuentre gritando como Sakura, significa que no esté enojada por lo que nos hicieron"

"Tomoyo, no voy a justificar mis acciones… pero te diré que cuando tu papá me dejo quede destruida… ¿Lo recuerdas?"

Tomoyo simplemente asintió con la mirada triste ya que recordaba hace 5 años cuando su papá había conocido a la que ahora es su esposa, Sonomi había caído en una terrible depresión de la cual le había tomado mucho tiempo salir de ella. Así que Tomoyo no podía culpar a su madre de estar con alguien y tratar de ser feliz. Tomoyo no lo había querido admitir pero se había dado cuenta que desde hacía unos meses su mama estaba más feliz de lo normal, tal vez se debía a que ya tenía una relación con Fujitaka Kinomoto.

"Entonces quiero que sepas que hace tiempo que no era así de feliz, y quiero que tu compartas esa felicidad conmigo"

"Si, mamá"

Antes de que Tomoyo pudiera decir algo mas la puerta fue abierta por un hombre rubio "Lo siento, no sabía que estabas ocupada Sonomi" dijo el hombre con una voz que a la joven Daidouji se le hizo por alguna extraña razón familiar

"No te preocupes, ya terminamos" contesto la mujer dando por terminada la conversación con su hija "Tomoyo te presento a Fye D. Flourite, Fye te presento a Tomoyo mi hija"

El hombre fue directamente hacia Tomoyo para saludarla, el hombre agacho la cabeza para darle un beso en la mano, lo cual hizo sonrojar a Tomoyo, pero lo más interesante fue cuando levanto la cabeza y la joven amatista pudo ver esos hermosos ojos azules, Tomoyo sabía perfectamente a quien pertenecían esos ojos. Y al parecer el hombre también se había dado cuenta quien era Tomoyo.

"Disculpa, pero tú no eres aquella mujer que anoche traía un vestido morado y una máscara de flores"

"Si, era yo"

"Vaya, hasta que por fin se me hizo el ver tu cara y saber tu nombre"

"¿Ya se conocían?" pregunto Sonomi al ver como los dos se trataban

"Si, lo que sucede es que su hija y yo bailamos en la fiesta de anoche" dijo Fye con una gran sonrisa.

"Sí, bueno si me disculpan me tengo que retirar" dijo Tomoyo no sin antes despedirse de Fye. Cuando Tomoyo salió sentía que su corazón latía rápidamente, era una emoción que desde mucho no sentía, bueno solo con Eriol, y estaba alegre ya que por fin sabia el nombre del hombre misterioso, ahora solo tenía que contactar a Sakura y saber como estaba.

* * *

Era lunes, Tomoyo llego a la escuela en busca de su amiga ya que estaba muy preocupada por ella, la joven vio a su amiga en su casillero metiendo unos libros "Sakura, por fin te encuentro" dijo con un tono de alivio

"¿Dónde estabas?" ahora pregunto molesta la amatista

"En casa de Eriol"

"¿Qué?... ¿Y por qué no me llamaste? Estaba muy preocupada por ti, todo el fin de semana te estuve llamando a tu casa y tu papá ni Touya me sabían decir donde estaban, me dijeron que estaban muy preocupados por ti"

"La verdad yo no creo, ellos parecen muy felices haciendo su vida sin incluirme en ella" cuando dijo esto cerro de un golpe su casillero y empezó a caminar dirección a su salón y Tomoyo con ella "Sakura, no seas tonta… tu papá de verdad está preocupado, me dijo que si te veía te dijera que quiere que regreses a la casa, que te extrañan"

"¿Y esa ropa?" pregunto Tomoyo viendo que Sakura traía una falda de mezclilla corta con una blusa de manga larga color magenta

"Nakuru me prestó ropa"

"Ok… Sakura no creo que esto sea lo mejor, por favor tienes que regresar a tu casa"

"Tomoyo por el momento no quiero hablar de eso, ¿Podemos hablar de otra cosa?"

Tomoyo negó con la cabeza y suspirando en exasperación por la actitud de Sakura, ya que cuando ella quería podía ser muy testaruda.

"Está bien, pero antes de quiero que reconsideres las cosas, creo que estas exagerando las cosas"

"Ok" fue lo único que le dijo su amiga por lo que Tomoyo prefirió seguirle el juego y cambiar de tema.

"Adivina con quien me encontré ayer en mi casa"

"¿A quién?" pregunto interesada

"Al hombre misterioso con quien baile, resulta que se llama Fye D. Flourite y trabaja para mi mamá"

"Ohhh… ¿y lo volverás a ver?"

"No lo sé, pero al menos ya se su nombre" dijo con una sonrisa

"¿El nombre de quién?" dijo Eriol, que acaba de llegar con Tomoyo y Sakura

"Del hombre misterioso con el que Tomoyo estuvo bailando" dijo Sakura con una sonrisita

"Ahhh… ¿Y cómo se llama? Digo si se puede saber" pregunto Eriol con un tono de voz algo molesto

"Se llama Fye D. Flourite" dijo Tomoyo algo sonrojada

"Y este Fye D. Flourite ¿A qué se dedica?"

"Es fotógrafo, trabaja para la nueva campaña de la compañía de mi mamá"

"Tomoyo va a salir con él" dijo muy emocionada Sakura, haciendo que Eriol pusiera cara de pocos amigos.

"Bueno tengo que entrar a clases" dijo el joven para meterse al salón de clases

"Sakura porque dices eso, si no es verdad" dijo regañando Tomoyo a la ojiverde

"Ay Tomoyo que no viste la cara de Eriol, es obvio que esta celoso… así que pensé que sería bueno que se diera cuenta que no te tiene segura" dijo con una sonrisa

"Sakura la verdad no creo que eso sea verdad"

"Tomoyo, estuve con Eriol este fin de semana y créeme… él siente algo por ti, tal vez es que solo no se ha dado cuenta"

"Mejor entremos al salón… enserio Sakura estas desvariando" Mientras decía esto arrastraba a su amiga al salón donde tenían clases de matemáticas.

La clase paso sin mucha novedad, Sakura haciendo dibujos en sus cuadernos, Eriol dormido importándole muy poco que la profesora Mitzuki se le quedara viendo, Tomoyo era la única que estaba apuntando lo que estaban viendo ese día. El timbre toco y Sakura fue directamente a la siguiente hora que era química, estaba algo nerviosa porque sería la primera vez que vería a Shaoran desde el baile, y no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar con él estando sentado al lado de ella.

Sakura entra al salón y todavía no se encontraba con Shaoran, pasaron varios minutos y el salón se iba llenando pero todavía no entraba el joven chino, llego el maestro y detrás de el joven Li, que fue directamente a sentarse a lado de Sakura, esta estaba muy nerviosa por cualquier cosa que le fuera a decir Shaoran, pero nada el joven no le dirigió ni siquiera la mirada, Sakura a cada momento estaba esperando que él le dijera algo pero nada, el joven parecía estar más interesado por lo que se encontraba del otro lado de la ventana que por la joven y a Sakura eso no le gustaba. El timbre sonó y la clase se termino, Shaoran rápidamente salió del salón sin decir una sola palabra a Sakura.

Tomoyo se encontraba sentada de abajo un árbol de cerezos leyendo un libro, en esos momentos llego Sakura y se siento con su amiga con un cara de extrañeza, Tomoyo dejo su libro para voltear a ver a su amiga "No lo entiendo" murmuro Sakura.

"¿Qué no entiendes?" pregunto intrigada la amatista

"Shaoran hoy en clase de química no me volteo ni a ver, nada… fue como si yo no existiera"

"¿Y no era eso lo que querías?"

"Si…"

"Entonces…"

"Pues… nada olvídalo"

"Sakura deberías ser honesta con él y decirle que quieres estar con él"

"¡Pero yo no quiero estar con él!" dijo con un tono de voz más alto

"Entonces no debiera molestarte que no te hable si es eso lo que quieres"

"Si es lo que quiero pero…"

"Yo creo que deberías decirle lo que sientes por él, pero yo no te puedo obligar"

* * *

Ya era tarde, y Sakura decidió ir a su clase de baile, que ya había faltado en la última semana, estaba segura que Yukito la regañaría por andar faltando, pero pues había estado ocupada, bueno la verdad es que se la había pasado con Shaoran pero ahora las cosas eran diferentes y necesitaba despejarse y sabia que eso solo lo iba a lograr bailando, ya que era lo que la ayudaba a relajarse.

Sakura entro al teatro donde se encontraba Yukito dándoles instrucciones a las demás alumnas que estaban ensayando para la obra que pronto se estrenaría.

"Vaya, ya era hora de que aparecieras Sakura" dijo Yukito en tono de regaño, era muy raro ya que Yukito era de las personas más amables en el mundo, pero Sakura sabía que tenía que regañarla porque antes que su amigo era su maestro.

"Lo sé, he estado algo ocupada" dijo la joven dejando sus cosas y subiendo al escenario para bailar

"Sabes que tenemos muy pronto la gala, y que van a venir gente importante"

"Lo sé Yukito, ya no te pongas así" Sakura puso unos ojos de cachorrito para que ya no le siguiera regañando.

"Está bien, pero ya no faltes eh" dijo en advertencia, Sakura solo sonrió y se dispuso a bailar con las demás chavas.

Sakura bailo y bailo liberándose de todo lo que la ataba a sus problemas, olvidándose de ellos, la ojiverde estaba disfrutando al máximo, ya que bailar era su gran pasión y sabia que había cosas más importantes que los problemas con su padre o el mismo Shaoran, en esos momentos ella solo quería sentir lo que estaba bailando y dejar de pensar en lo demás que la preocupaba y molestaba.

Ya habían pasado 3 horas y la práctica se había terminado, todas las demás bailarinas se habían retirado solo quedaban Sakura y Yukito en el teatro. "Sakura ya te puedes marchar"

"No… tengo que reponer por los días que falte" dijo siendo terca y sin dejar de bailar

"Sakura… vete a tu casa" dijo Yukito en tono de regaño

"Yukito en estos momentos no me encuentro viviendo en mi casa"

"Si lo sé, Touya ya me dijo… y es por eso…" antes de que pudiera terminar su frase se escucha "SAKURA" que era proveniente de nada mas nada menos que Touya

"Yukito le dijiste que estaba aquí" le dijo enojada la joven al ver que su hermano mayor había llegado

"Lo siento Sakura, pero creo que ustedes dos deben de hablar" dijo Yukito dejándolos solos

"Sakura, tienes que volver a la casa" dijo Touya tratando de sonar lo más calmado posible

"Para que, si ustedes no me necesitan…" dijo esto con lagrimas en los ojos

"No seas tonta monstruo, sabes perfectamente que te queremos"

"Entonces porque me ocultaron las cosas" dijo casi gritando

"Sé que no debimos, pero pensamos que tal vez no estabas lista para saber la verdad"

"Estoy cansada de que me traten como una niñita"

"Lo sé, por eso queremos que vengas a la casa para hablemos los tres como adultos" dijo Touya tratando de aparentar una calma que no tenia, pero sabía que si gritaba ahuyentaría a Sakura y no quería hacer eso.

Sakura pensó mucho lo que iba a decir ya que era hora de comportarse como adulta "Esta bien, vamos a casa" Touya sonrió al escuchar que su hermana había aceptado regresar con ellos, el joven Kinomoto rápidamente abrazo a su hermana, en esos momento Yukito regresa donde los hermanos Kinomoto se encontraban.

"Qué bueno que se contentaron" dijo Yukito con una gran sonrisa

"Si, pero te pasas me pusiste una trampa Yukito" dijo Sakura dándole un pequeño golpe en el brazo

"Si, pero era la única manera de lograr que hablaras con él"

"Debí suponérmelo siendo el novio de mi hermano"

"Sakura solo quiero lo mejor para ti y para tu familia" dijo Yukito con una sonrisa, antes de que la joven se fuera le dio un abrazo.

"Ahh por cierto hermano, Nakuru me pregunto que cuando saldrán juntos" dijo Sakura con un tono molestoso que a Touya no le gusto y solo frunció el ceño

"Monstruo ve al carro, y espérame ahí" Sakura rápidamente hizo lo que su hermano le ordeno porque sabía que quería un momento de intimidad con Yukito y la verdad aunque Sakura ya se había hecho a la idea de que su amigo y maestro de baile y su hermano eran pareja aun se le hacía raro verlos "cariñosos" por así decirlo.

Sakura se quedo esperando unos minutos frente al carro de su hermano, un Lancer color plata, después de unos minutos Touya salió del teatro y le quito el seguro al carro para que Sakura se subiera, en el camino a su casa no estaban muy platicadores, después de unos 15 minutos llegaron a su residencia.

Sakura bajo nerviosa, cuando su hermano abrió la puerta sintió que su corazón latía cada vez más rápido, sentía que las palmas de las manos le estaban sudando, todo le daba vueltas, pero aun así con paso firme se dirigió a la sala donde se encontraba su padre, porque por más molesta que pudiera estar extrañaba mucho a su familia y no quería esta distanciada de ellos, quería que en realidad fueran una familia, cosa que en muchos años no habían podido ser.

Fujitaka se encontraba sentado en el sofá más grande de la sala, al ver a su hija llegar se paro rápidamente para ir hacia donde ella se encontraba, el hombre dudo un poco en acercarse a su hija.

"Hija… yo se que lo que hice no está bien…"

"Papá… antes de que digas algo déjame decirte que estoy muy enojada y herida por lo que me hiciste, no sé porque me lo ocultaste- la joven tenía los ojos cristalinos- es muy difícil para mí esta situación, no solo por el hecho de que no solo estas saliendo con alguien si no que es la mamá de mi mejor amiga…y de que yo siempre tuve la esperanza de que algún día tu y mi mamá regresaran y fuéramos todos una familia…"

"Pero Sakura…" dijo Fujitaka, pero Sakura no lo dejo continuar

"Déjame continuar, pero en estos días por mas enojada que he estado, me he dado cuenta que tú también mereces la oportunidad de estar con alguien y que es muy egoísta de mi parte enojarme… sé que puedo ser muy testaruda y difícil pero al final te quiero a ti y a Touya y no quiero distanciarme más de lo que ya estamos… es por eso que te pido perdón por ponerme así"

"Sakura soy yo quien te debe pedir perdón, por haberte ocultado la verdad y que no debí ya que me he dado cuenta que ya no eres una niña si no una señorita capaz de entender las cosas"

Sakura no pudo más y se puso llorar y abrazo a su padre, el hombre consoló a su hija, y sonrió ya que estaba feliz de que ellos ahora tenían la oportunidad de enmendar las cosas.

Cuando los dos rompieron el abrazo Sakura quiso decirle algo antes a su padre "Quiero que sepas que apoyo tu relación con Sonomi, y que me da gusto que hayas encontrado alguien con quien ser feliz"

"Gracias hija, era importante para mí que lo aprobaras" dijo con una dulce sonrisa

* * *

Una semana había pasado, la relación de Sakura con su familia había mejorado, al menos comía con su papá, a veces Touya cuando tenía tiempo libre se les unía. La verdad Sakura estaba mucho más tranquila, además de que ya no faltaba a los ensayos, lo único malo era que Shaoran seguía igual sin dirigirle la palabra, la joven no sabía qué hacer para llamar su atención.

Sakura se encontraba en el salón de química, como de costumbre la clase era aburrida hasta que al final el maestro dijo "Bueno espero que para el próximo lunes me entreguen su trabajo en equipo, ya saben que es el 60% de su calificación y de que lo presenten es su pase para presentar el semestral"

Sakura voltea a ver a Shaoran y por primera vez se atreve a hablarle "¿Qué vamos hacer?"

"¿A qué te refieres?" pregunto el joven saliendo de su letargo

"De que no hemos hecho nada del trabajo, y lo necesitamos hacer para pasar"

"Bueno, ¿No podemos hacer cada quien su parte?"

"No… Shaoran… eh Li tenemos que hacer esto juntos" la joven le dijo por su apellido porque ya no sabía cómo era su relación, ya no sabía nada que concerniera a ellos.

"Ok, entonces juntémonos"

"Ok, te veré hoy a las 3 de la tarde en mi casa" y con esto Sakura se paro y se salió del salón.

* * *

Sakura y Shaoran tenían una hora trabajando en el proyecto, no había habido mucha plática, Sakura se sentía tan confundida ya no sabía que pensar, porque en el baile Shaoran le había dicho que lucharía por ella, pero ahora era como si ni existiera. Habría sido que a lo mejor se había encontrado con otra chava o porque era el cambio tan repentino en el joven, no lo sabía.

"Creo que necesitamos más tijeras" dijo Shaoran

"Creo que mi papá tiene en su oficina, ahorita vengo"

Sakura fue a la oficina de su padre, fue al escritorio en busca de las tijeras, estuvo buscando entre los papeles que había, pero como no hayo decidió abrir los cajones para ver si ahí se encontraban, Sakura vio que había una nota de periódico en uno de los cajones y la saco para leerla donde se encontraba la foto de una mujer que esta para llegar a sus cuarentas y tiene el pelo largo y negro muy parecido al de su amiga Tomoyo, el encabezado decía: _**" Nadeshiko Amamiya gran revelación"**_

_**28 de Octubre**_

"_**Nadeshiko Amamiya llego hoy a Tomoeda a presentar su nueva obra de arte llamada "el horcado", toda esta semana estará en exhibición… Nadeshiko Amamiya es una gran escultora que vive en la ciudad de Osaka…"**_

Sakura se sentía desvanecer, no podía creer que su padre le hubiera ocultado que su madre había estado, su madre había venido y de seguro habría querido hablar con ella, pero Fujitaka se lo había impedido, la joven ojiverde sentía su sangre arder estaba tan enojada y herida. Esto era la gota que había derramado el vaso, como se atrevía Fujitaka de evitar que Sakura viera a su madre.

Shaoran entro a la habitación ya que la joven se había tardado, al ver pálida a Sakura este se preocupo y se acerco a la ojiverde "¿Estás bien?" pregunto el joven

"No, no lo estoy" dijo esto casi sin aliento

"¿Qué es eso?" señalando la hoja de periódico que sostenía la joven

"Esto, ella es mi madre" dijo Sakura mostrándole la foto de la mujer "Tengo que ir a verla".

* * *

**** CONTINUARA ****

**NOTA DE AUTORA: Hola a todos, bueno espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, es más largo que los demás, y la verdad no me proponía hacerlo de esa manera pero así salió, bueno se preguntaran porque salió tan poquito Shaoran bueno en este capítulo se necesitaba que fuera así pero les prometo que en el que sigue habrá mucha interacción entre Sakura y Shaoran. Este capítulo es un puente para varios sucesos importantes dentro de la historia, además de que me gusto que se conociera mas sobre la familia de Sakura que había sido muy poco mencionada dentro del fic. También ya sabemos quién es el misterioso hombre con el que bailo Tomoyo.**

**Bueno lamento no haber subido el capitulo antes pero es que por fin me pude liberar de la escuela y luego este lunes fue mi cumpleaños ya por fin tengo 21, ala como se pasa el tiempo. Ya el próximo semestre será mi último de la carrera y ya me graduare como licenciada. =S**

**PD: ya saben 5 reviews para actualizar.**

**PD1: Quiero agradecerle a mi novio porque es quien me insiste en que continúe escribiendo.**

**PD2: Muchas gracias por todos sus reviews que me animan tanto, les agradezco que se tomen su tiempo para escribirme lo que piensan, muchas gracias.**

**aLeirBagPotteR-BasS**


	11. Mama Do

**SEXY DIRTY LOVE**

**Disclairmer: Los personajes de CCS no son propiedad mía, sino de Clamp, este fic es sin fines de lucro, solo tiene el propósito de entretener a la los lectores.**

"…" _**diálogos**_

'…' _**pensamientos**_

_**(…) notas de la autora**_

…_**FLASHBACK…**_

**Capitulo 11: Mama Do (Uh Oh Uh Oh) **

Sakura iba en el carro sintiendo la brisa, la joven cerró los ojos pensando en lo que había pasado hace una hora.

_** FLASHBACK **_

"_Sakura ¿Qué haces?" le pregunto Shaoran todo extrañado al verla en su cuarto agarrando la primera ropa que se encontraba y metiéndola en su maleta, la joven estaba como desesperada_

"_Qué crees que hago… estoy haciendo mi maleta para ir a ver mi madre" dijo la joven sin verlo mientras seguía buscando más cosas para meter en la maleta_

_Shaoran fue hacia donde estaba la joven y agarro su cabeza entre sus manos haciendo que la joven viera directamente hacia esos hermosos ojos color chocolate "Sakura escucharme, lo que vas hacer es una locura"_

"_No me importa, tengo que ir a verla" Shaoran al ver que iba a ser imposible hacerla cambiar de parecer, así que la soltó._

"_Está bien, pero iré contigo" dijo no como una pregunta, si no como una afirmación_

"_No es necesario…" dijo algo apenada la ojiverde_

"_Lo sé, pero quiero ir" al decir esto Sakura sonrió, al menos Shaoran estaba mostrando más interés en la joven del que había demostrado en una semana._

"_Termina tus maletas, iré a mi casa por la mía… regreso en media hora" dijo el joven yendo hacia la puerta antes de irse voltea a ver al a joven y le dijo "No te vayas, ahorita regreso"_

_** FIN FLASHBACK **_

Y fue así como Sakura término en el carro de Shaoran camino a Osaka, la ojiverde estaba un poco nerviosa al estar con el joven. Pero la verdad es que le agradaba pasar tiempo con Shaoran ya que aunque no quisiera admitirlo lo extrañaba y quería volver a estar con él, pero no sabía si iba a poder con su historial romántico y sexual.

Shaoran por su lado sonreía mentalmente ya que se daba cuenta que su plan de no hacerle caso a Sakura había funcionado y la había estado volviendo loca, pero ahora no estaba seguro de que haría para hacerla ver que ella era suya y de nadie más, y que no tenía sentido de que se siguiera resistiendo.

Los dos estuvieron en silencio por casi una hora, Shaoran estaba concentrado en el camino mientras Sakura veía sin mucho interés por la ventana esperando que el tiempo pasara y esa incomodad que había en el aire se quitara.

En esos momentos empiezo a sonar el celular de Sakura, cuando la joven vio que es Tomoyo quien le está hablando entro en pánico "Oh dios mío ¿qué hago?"

"Pues contéstale y dile la verdad"

Sakura vio asustada a Shaoran, dio un suspiro y contesto el teléfono "Hola Tomoyo" dijo como si nada estuviera pasando

"¿Dónde andas?"

"¿Por qué?" pregunto la joven sacada algo de onda

"Sakura, se supone que hoy era la cena… tu papá ya está aquí y Touya llega en cualquier momento"

"Oh rayos… Tomoyo me tienes que hacer un enorme favor" dijo esto en tono casi suplicante

"Sakura… ¿Dónde andas?" más que preguntarle la amatista le exigió a su amiga saber su paradero

"Ok… la verdad Tomoyo es que estoy camino a Osaka"

"¡¡¿Qué?!! ¿A que vas a Osaka?"

"Voy a ver a mi mamá"

"Sakura… es muy peligroso que estés sola"

"No estoy sola… Shaoran está conmigo" Shaoran al escuchar esto volteo a ver a la joven y sonrió aunque Sakura no se dio cuenta

"La verdad no se si eso me hace sentir mejor" contesto Tomoyo

"Tomoyo NO- dijo la joven enfatizando el no- puedes decirle a mi familia donde estoy"

"¿Sakura pero que voy a decir?"

"No lo sé, pero tú eres muy creativa así que algo se te ocurrirá"

"Ok, lo intentare… pero prométeme que cuando llegues me hablas"

"Te lo prometo, nos vemos Tomoyo" dijo Sakura antes de colgar

* * *

Mientras tanto Tomoyo estaba nerviosa pensando que iba a decir, la joven entro a la sala donde se encontraba su madre, el padre de su amiga y su hermano. "¿Dónde está Sakura?" pregunto Fujitaka

"Sakura no podrá venir, está haciendo un trabajo final y aparentemente las cosas se complicaron… así que me pidió que la disculpara" dijo Tomoyo tratando de disimular su nerviosismo.

"Oh… es una lástima me hubiera encantado que cenáramos todos juntos" dijo Fujitaka

"Sakura lo siente mucho, pero es un trabajo muy importante y probablemente se tenga que quedar a dormir ahí"

"¿Ahí donde?" pregunto Touya con el ceño fruncido, viendo fijamente a Tomoyo

"En casa de Chiharu… es una amiga nuestra" dijo Tomoyo un poco intimidada por la mirada que el hermano mayor de su amiga le estaba dando.

"Touya deja de ser tan insistente con la pobre de Tomoyo… mejor vayamos a cenar" dijo Fujitaka con una sonrisa "Aunque es una lástima que Sakura no nos pueda acompañar y mas porque mañana me tengo que ir de viaje"

Sonomi y Fujitaka fueron al comedor, Touya después se para no sin antes darle una mirada intimidante a Tomoyo, la joven suspiro esperando no ser atrapada en la mentira. _'Sakura espero que sepas lo que haces'_ pensó la amatista ante_s _de ir a cenar con su familia.

Sakura abrió la puerta dejando ver la habitación, el color era rojo tenia iluminación era tenue y solo había una cama matrimonial, la ojiverde al observar esto se volteo a ver a Shaoran con una cara de indignación "¿Una cama?"

"Sakura… por favor es la 1 de la mañana y tengo mucho sueño" dijo el joven para después bostezar

"Si eso lo entiendo perfectamente… pero porque una cama"

"Era la única habitación que quedaba si quieres ve a recepción a verificar y la verdad estoy muy cansado para buscar otro motel" dijo el joven aventándose a la cama para tratar de relajarse después del cansado viaje

"Ok… pero dormirás en el piso" sentencio la ojiverde

"¿Qué? De ninguna manera, estoy exhausto maneje varias horas así que tú duerme en el piso"

"¿Yo? ¿Por qué? Se supone que eres un caballero y deberías cederme la cama" discutió la joven Kinomoto

"eh… no"

"Ok… pero ni sueñes que va a pasar algo entre nosotros" dijo la joven esto antes de meterse al baño a darse una ducha. "Ni se te ocurra mirar" grito Sakura desde el baño, cuando dijo eso el joven chino se rio y pensó 'Sera una noche interesante'.

Cuando Sakura salió de darse una ducha vio al joven Li dormido en la cama, Sakura nunca lo había visto así, y de alguna manera esa escena la enternecía, la joven con mucho cuidado tratando de no despertar al joven se metió a la cama para dormir.

Habían pasado 15 minutos y Sakura no podía quedarse dormida, se la había pasado dando vueltas en la cama tratando de no rosar al joven chino, sabía que el no poder dormir se debía a la ansiedad que sentía ya que mañana vería a su madre después de 14 años, y el más grande problema era que tenía a su lado a cierto joven chino que no la dejaba dormirse solo con el hecho de pensar que sus pieles podrían llegar a tocarse, que quisiera que esos labios tocaran los suyos.

"¿No te puedes dormir?" Sakura escucho la voz ronca de Shaoran, al escucharlo la joven se sobresalto ya que no esperaba que el joven estuviera despierto.

"No sabía que estuvieras despierto" dijo Sakura dándole la espalda al joven

"Me acabo de despertar… te mueves mucho"

"Lo siento" dijo la joven sonrojándose

"No importa… ¿Te encuentras bien?" pregunto Shaoran

"Si… bueno estoy algo ansiosa"

"Supongo que es por lo de tu mamá"

"Eh… si es por eso" mintió la joven, en esos momentos Sakura se volteo y quedo boca arriba viendo hacia el techo al igual que Shaoran, de vez en cuando el joven volteaba a ver a la ojiverde y viceversa.

"Pero debes estar emocionada, ver después de tantos años a tu mamá… desearía poder decir lo mismo cuando veo a mi madre…" dijo esto con un dejo de amargura

"Shaoran ¿No te llevas bien con tu mamá?" pregunto la joven algo intrigada en la relación que tenía el chino con su progenitora.

"¿Llevarme?... la verdad es que no tengo ninguna relación con mi madre… desde hace años que apenas y nos dirigimos la palabra" Sakura al escuchar eso se sorprendió y se levanto para ver bien al joven y decirle "Pero… ¿Por qué?"

"Es una larga historia que prefiero no hablar de ella" Sakura lo vio con desilusión ya que ella de verdad quería saber su historia con su madre.

"Espero que mi madre me quiera" dijo Sakura con esperanza

"Sakura quien no te quiera es un tonto" al escuchar esto Sakura sonrió.

Ya era de mañana, Sakura poco a poco abrió los ojos y se encontró en un cuarto que no era el suyo, la joven recordó todo lo que había pasado el día de ayer, la joven volteo y vio que Shaoran ya no se encontraba en la cama, se escuchaba el sonido de la regadera. Sakura se paro y discretamente se acerco y vio que la puerta estaba entreabierta, por lo que decidió echar un vistazo y pudo observar al joven chino en la ducha, Sakura sentía una gran curiosidad por verlo, la verdad es que la joven no quedo defraudada por el cuerpo del joven ya que por lo que logro ver se notaba que Shaoran hacia ejercicio ya que su abdomen estaba bien definido al igual que sus piernas y brazos. Y que se podría decir de ese derrière que tenía el joven, Sakura al verlo se sentía en el cielo. Shaoran cerró la llave del agua por lo cual Sakura rápidamente fue a dirección de la cama para que el joven no se diera cuenta de que lo estaba espiando.

Después de unos segundos Shaoran salió del baño solo con una toalla alrededor de su cintura dejando que Sakura viera su escultural cuerpo, Sakura estaba tratando de contenerse para no ir hacia donde el joven se encontraba y comérselo a besos. Shaoran al ver la cara de la joven Kinomoto cuando lo vio salir, sonrió ya que se podía notar que la ojiverde lo deseaba igual o más que él a ella.

"Ah no sabía que estas despierta" dijo Shaoran pretendiendo como si no estuviera medio desnudo y que Sakura se lo estaba comiendo con la mirada.

"Si me acabo de despertar" dijo Sakura mirando abajo evitando verlo

"Bueno pues te puedes meter a bañar, para luego irnos a desayunar… anoche le pregunte al recepcionista por Nadeshiko Amamiya y aparentemente es muy conocida por aquí y me dio su dirección" al escuchar esto Sakura levanto su mirada viendo al joven de manera sorprendida.

"Gracias Shaoran" dijo Sakura dándole una sonrisa al joven, Shaoran se pudo dar cuenta que el agradecimiento de la japonesa era sincero.

* * *

Tomoyo se encontraba sentada en el mesa banco viendo hacia la ventana, la joven no se dio cuenta de que Eriol se había sentado alado de ella, el joven se le quedo viendo fijamente a su amiga, y no se había dado cuenta de lo bonita que era, su piel que parecía casi porcelana, sus ojos color amatista y su cabello negro largo, brilloso y sedoso.

"¿Qué tienes?" le pregunto Eriol a su amiga

"Ay Eriol, estoy muy preocupada" dijo la joven con una cara de angustia

"¿Qué pasa?" pregunto el joven interesado en saber que era lo que preocupaba a su amiga

"Sakura…"

"¿Qué tiene Sakura? ¿Se volvió a ir de su casa?"

"Si… fue a Osaka"

"¿Osaka?" dijo Eriol confundido

"Si… fue a buscar a su mamá"

"¿Sola? Acaso está loca"

"No se fue sola, Li esta con ella" Eriol abrió mas los ojos en sorpresa cuando Tomoyo le dijo que Shaoran iba con la pequeña Sakura. "Eriol, que te parece si vamos a desayunar y ahí te cuento todo esto" El joven solo asintió y ayudo a su amiga a pararse e irse del salón de clases.

Los jóvenes habían llegado a una pequeña cafetería llamada "La boulangerie" que era muy popular en Tomoeda ya que la comida y el café del lugar era exquisitos, Tomoyo y Eriol se sentaron en una mesa, comenzaron a platicar en lo que los atendían.

"¿Tú crees que Sakura estará bien?" pregunto Tomoyo preocupada

"Claro que si, Shaoran está con ella… así que no veo por qué preocuparse"

En esos momentos, Tomoyo sintió que alguien le toca el hombro y la joven voltea a ver a la persona que resulta ser nada más y nada menos que Fye o el hombre de ojos azules "Tomoyo que gusto encontrarte" dijo el hombre con una gran sonrisa

"Fye…Hola, que sorpresa" dijo sonriéndole coquetamente al hombre cosa que Eriol noto enseguida por la cual frunció el ceño para después carraspear la garganta haciendo que la atención estuviera en él "Oh perdón, Fye te presento a Eriol Hiraguizawa" dijo Tomoyo presentándolos

"Eriol, te presento a Fye D. Flourite es el fotógrafo que trabaja para mi madre"

"Mucho gusto" dijo Eriol dándole la mano para saludarlo, Fye lo saludo y este noto que el apretón proveniente del joven amigo de Tomoyo era fuerte

"¿Qué haces aquí?" pregunto Tomoyo

"Me recomendaron este lugar y pues decidí venir a checarlo"

"Si… este lugar es muy bueno también deberías ir a "la puerta roja" tiene comida riquísima"

"Iré… si tu vas conmigo" al decir esto la joven amatista se sonrojo

"Claro que si, tú dime y vamos" al escuchar esto Eriol puso cara de pocos amigos

"Si… bueno nos ponemos de acuerdo luego… nos vemos" dijo Fye despidiéndose de los jóvenes

* * *

Sakura se encontraba nerviosa pero a la vez emocionada, ya que por fin después de tantos años estaba enfrente de la casa de su madre, la joven dudo en bajarse del carro donde se encontraba, Shaoran al ver la duda de la joven le toco el hombro y le dijo "Podemos hacer esto otro día" a lo que Sakura negó con la cabeza "No, hemos venido de tan lejos… tengo que hacerlo"

"Bueno aquí te espero" dijo Shaoran

"No… yo llego sola al hotel"

"¿Segura?... mejor vengo por ti"

"No te preocupes… cualquier cosa te hablo a tu celular" dijo con una sonrisa que convenció al chino

"Está bien… pero me hablas"

La joven se baja del carro, fue directo hacia la puerta de una cama era algo grande color blanca con techo rojo, tenía varios rosales en la entrada y el camino a la puerta era de piedras, Sakura se podía ver viviendo feliz en esa casa, tal vez hasta se podía quedar a vivir con su mama. Antes de tocar la puerta la joven volteo a ver a Shaoran que le está dando ánimos para que tocara. Sakura respiro antes de hacerlo y decidió tocar el timbre que sonó, después de unos segundos la puerta se abrió dejando ver a una mujer extremadamente hermosa, con el cabello negro largo ondulado, sus ojos parecían dos esmeraldas, su piel era casi como porcelana, la mujer era alta y esbelta. Sakura se sentía apabullada por su belleza de la mujer "¿Qué desea?" la mujer dijo con voz melodiosa.

"Mamá soy yo Sakura"

* * *

Las clases habían terminado y Tomoyo se hallaba en el salón donde practicaba el coro, ese día no había práctica pero la joven no tenía ganas de ir a su casa, tenía muchas cosas en la mente, desde lo de Sakura hasta su propia vida amorosa. Eriol últimamente había actuado extraño y no sabía cuál era el cambio del joven, además el hecho de que Fye casi le hablaba todos los días y la invitaba a salir, ya había salido la semana pasada con él al cine y la verdad había sido muy divertido, ya que Fye era un hombre de mundo además era muy culto y entretenido… pero al final Fye no era Eriol.

"Hey ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que estarías en tu casa" dijo Eriol que había entrado al salón

"No tenía ganas de irme todavía a mi casa" dijo la joven mientras tocaba notas del piano "¿y tú qué haces?"

"Venía a tocar el piano… hoy no se me dio ganas de hacerlo"

"Entonces ayúdame… hay una canción que tengo que cantar en el recital de diciembre y todavía no me sale"

"Está bien… ¿Qué canción es?" pregunto mientras se sentaba en el banco para tocar el piano, Tomoyo saco de su mochila unas partituras y se las entrego al inglés. Eriol las reviso y empezó a tocar, Tomoyo ya lista empezó a cantar.

_**On my own  
Pretending he's beside me  
All alone  
I walk with him 'til morning  
Without him, I feel his arms around me  
And when I lose my way, I close my eyes and he has found me**_

_**In the rain  
The pavement shines like silver  
All the lights are misty in the river  
In the darkness, the trees are full of starlight  
And all I see is him and me forever and forever**_

Eriol no podía creer lo hermosa que era la voz de la joven Tomoyo, y con la pasión que cantaba. En esos momentos la luz del sol entraba por una ventana iluminando a la amatista haciendo que pareciera un ángel a los ojos de Eriol.

_**And I know it's only in my mind  
That I'm talking to myself and not to him  
And although I know that he is blind  
Still I say that there's a way for us**_

_**I love him  
But when the night is over  
He is gone  
The river's just a river  
Without him, the world around me changes  
The trees are bare and everywhere the streets are full of strangers**_

Para Tomoyo esta canción tenía un significado especial, esa canción no la iba a cantar en el coro, pero quería que Eriol la escuchara, así a lo mejor el joven de una vez por todas sabía lo que la amatista sentía por él. Porque ella en su corazón sabía bien que aunque Fye le gustaba ese sentimiento no era lo poderoso para poder quitar al inglés de su corazón.

_**I love him  
But everyday I'm learning  
All my life I've only been pretending  
without me, his world will go on turning  
A world that's full of happiness that I have never known**_

_**I love him  
I love him  
I love him  
But only on my own  
**_

Eriol termino de tocar el piano y se paro para aplaudir a Tomoyo "Tomoyo es increíble, con esa canción vas a encantar a todos… la verdad no sé por qué dices que no te sale bien"

"¿Tú crees?" pregunto la joven algo sonrojada

"Tommy tu voz parece la de un ángel… es hermosa… tú eres hermosa" cuando Tomoyo escucho eso ultimo bajo la mirada al suelo, el joven se acerco a la amatista y le dio un beso en los labios, haciendo que la joven Daidouji se sorprendiera gratamente.

* * *

Nadeshiko estaba sorprendida de estar cara a cara con su hija, por un momento se quedo en blanco y ninguna de las dos dijo una sola palabra. Después de unos segundos la mujer dijo "¿Quieres pasar?" invitando a Sakura a entrar a la casa, esta acepto gustosa.

La mujer guio a Sakura a lo que era la sala de la casa, esta era amplia los muebles color verdes con detalles dorados, las cortinas color doradas, la chimenea, las fotos artísticas que lo más probable era que habían sido tomadas por Nadeshiko. Sakura se sentó en el sofá mediano observando todo lo que podía de la casa, si ella podría vivir en ese lugar era muy acogedor se notaba que el aire materno del lugar.

"Está muy bonita la casa"

"Gracias" dijo la mujer mientras se sentaba

"Osaka parece ser una muy bonita cuidad"

"Lo es" dijo la mujer viendo de manera seria a la joven Kinomoto

"Puedo preguntarte ¿Por qué estás aquí Sakura?" pregunto Nadeshiko de manera grosera

"Porque quería verte" dijo algo extrañada por la pregunta

"¿Y por qué Sakura?"

"Porque eres mi mamá" dijo Sakura extrañada por la actitud de su madre

Nadeshiko se sentó y volteo a ver a Sakura y le dijo "Sakura…"

"¿Por qué sigues diciendo mi nombre de esa manera?"

"Tenemos que hablar" dijo la mujer de manera seria

"¿De qué mamá?"

"Primero que nada no me digas así… me llamo Nadeshiko y segundo te tienes que ir porque mi marido pronto llegara"

Sakura estaba toda aturdida por la actitud de su progenitora con ella "¿Por qué eres así conmigo? ¿Qué te he hecho?" pregunto la joven Kinomoto

"Nacer eso fue lo que me hiciste" Sakura quedo totalmente impactada con la revelación de Nadeshiko.

"¿Qué?" dijo esto con lagrimas en los ojos

"Mira Sakura cuando yo me case con tu padre era muy joven e ingenua… el matrimonio no fue lo que yo esperaba y bueno luego nació Touya y pensé que las cosas mejorarían pero no fue cierto. Era muy infeliz y luego me entere que estaba embarazada por segunda vez y bueno naciste y la verdad las cosas solo fueron empeorando – Sakura al escuchar todo esto estaba llorando- y al final decidí lo que era mejor para mi, y para todos… y me fui lejos de tu padre y después de muchos años le mande la solicitud de divorcio porque había conocido a alguien que me entendía perfectamente, no sé si te acuerdas que tuve que ir a la casa tú estabas muy pequeña, debiste tener unos 7 años y recuerdo que tú querías irte conmigo pero yo te dije que yo no era tu mamá y que te quedaras con tu padre y como niña buena lo hiciste y Fujitaka me dijo que no me preocupara que sus hijos no necesitaban a su madre porque lo tenían a él y que él nunca los abandonaría. Y después de eso jamás volví a Tomoeda excepto el mes pasado por mi exhibición y pensé que, qué bueno no habérmelos tenido que encontrar… pero ahora llegas a mi casa a recordarme todo el pasado que quiero olvidar, el pasado que deje en Tomoeda. Sakura ahora tengo una nueva vida con mi marido y mi hijo Ken y la verdad tú no cabes en ella"

Sakura no podía creer todas las cosas que había escuchado, ella toda su vida ella se había imaginado un cuento donde su madre era una buena mujer y que toda la culpa había sido de su padre, ella siempre pensó que su madre había tenido miedo de ir a verlos, o que su padre había sido la persona que había alejado a Nadeshiko, pero ahora sabia la verdad sabía que era una mujer a la que ni ella ni Touya alguna vez le importaron, por primera vez en muchos años la joven sabia realmente cual era la verdad.

* * *

Ya eran las ocho de la noche y Sakura no había llamado ni había llegado al motel, Shaoran ya estaba preocupado, como ya no pudo aguantar, así que agarro su chaqueta y decidió ir a buscar a la joven Kinomoto.

Shaoran llego a la casa de la progenitora de la ojiverde, el joven toco la puerta y fue abierta por una hermosa mujer, que Shaoran sabía perfectamente quien era "Diga ¿Qué desea?" pregunto al mujer.

"Disculpe… No se encuentra aquí Sakura"

"No ella no se encuentra aquí, y le pido que se vaya" dijo esto para después intentar cerrar la puerta pero Shaoran le impidió hacerlo.

"¿Qué paso entre Sakura y usted?" pregunto Shaoran, Nadeshiko le volteo los ojos al joven chino y con cara de fastidio decidió responderle.

"Mira niño no es que sea de tu incumbencia pero le dije a Sakura que ella no se podía quedar aquí, porque ya tengo mi vida hecha y ella no cabe en ella"

Shaoran no podía creer la actitud tan poco maternal de la que era la madre de la ojiverde "Solo déjeme decirle que Sakura es una de las personas más especiales que he conocido en toda mi vida, y que ella cuando entra a un lugar lo ilumina con su presencia, y cuando ella te sonríe es como si un ángel te sonriera… pero como usted podría saber eso, si no le dio tiempo para conocerla… pero no se preocupe por que hay muchas personas que queremos a Sakura y créame que usted no le va hacer falta"

Shaoran decidió irse, en esos momentos se empezaron a escuchar truenos y de repente empezó a llover, Shaoran rápidamente entro al carro y decidió ir en busca de la joven Kinomoto, el joven por varios minutos estuvo recorriendo las calles de Osaka sin lograr su cometido, antes de que se diera el joven por vencido, vio a una mujer deambulando por las calles, el joven chino enseguida reconoció la ropa y supo que era la ojiverde. Rápidamente Shaoran se bajo del carro y corre hacia donde estaba Sakura, la joven se encontraba llorando, Shaoran decide solo abrazarla debajo de la lluvia. Pasan varios minutos y se rompió el abrazo a lo que Shaoran dijo "Vamos- dijo señalando el carro- te va a dar un resfriado" para después llevar a Sakura al carro.

Cuando ambos se encontraban en el carro la joven con voz débil fue capaz de decir "Gracias" Shaoran solo volteo y le sonrió haciéndole ver que las cosas mejorarían.

Llegaron al hotel y Sakura se metió al baño, la joven abrió la llave de la regadera y se metió a la tina sin quitarse su ropa, dejando que el agua la mojara y la joven se puso a llorar, todos esos años de añorar a su madre, el pensar que la culpa había sido de su padre por haberla hecho irse, para darse cuenta que no era cierto, sino que Nadeshiko era una mujer egoísta que nunca le había importado ni su matrimonio con su padre, ni su hermano ni ella y había tenido que venir desde muy lejos para darse cuenta de esa verdad, tal vez ahora entendía porque su padre había ocultado el hecho de que ella había estado en la cuidad, ahora muchas cosas tenían sentido… Sakura no podía evitar sentirse con el corazón roto ya que ella siempre había pensando que a pesar de todo Nadeshiko la amaba, solo que tenía miedo para ir a buscarla, pero nada de eso era cierto, lo cierto era que Nadeshiko no solo había dejado a su padre si no también a ella y a Touya, pero tal vez ella necesitaba por si sola darse cuenta de la clase que realmente era su madre.

Shaoran abrió la puerta del baño, y se encontró con Sakura que estaba llorando, el joven chino rápidamente cerro la llave, la ojiverde levanto la mirada y se encontró con los hermosos ojos de Shaoran, este instintivamente la saco de la bañera y la abrazo, Sakura no sabía porque pero se sentía tan segura en los brazos del joven Li, era una sensación que hacía mucho no sentía, y eso la reconfortaba.

Después de un rato los dos jóvenes terminaron sentados con la espalda recargada a la tina, Sakura tenía la mirada al suelo pero ya no estaba llorando, y Shaoran sin saber que decir a cada rato volteaba a verla.

"¿Ya estas mejor?" pregunto el joven chino

La joven solo asintió. "Sakura quiero que sepas que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea"

"Lo sé, muchas gracias" Sakura le dio una pequeña sonrisa al joven chino, para después recargar su cabeza en el hombro izquierdo de Shaoran.

"Sabes… ahora sé lo que sientes, lo que es que tu madre no te quiera" dijo Sakura con la voz triste.

"Sakura… esa señora no vale la pena… además tienes a tu padre y tu hermano que se nota que te quieren mucho y pues tienes a Tomoyo y tus demás amigas, a Eriol y pues- dudo un poco en decir lo siguiente- me tienes a mi" Sakura al escuchar eso levante su cabeza y voltea a ver al joven y poco a poco se fue acercando a la cara de este y le dio un beso en los labios, un beso dulce que fue correspondido de inmediato por el joven chino. Sakura y Shaoran se acomodaron para quedar de frente y la ojiverde puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello del joven mientras este bajo los brazos sosteniendo la cintura de Sakura.

Shaoran cargo a Sakura y la saco del baño, para después ir a depositarla suavemente en la cama, el joven se puso encima de ella y la empezó a besar cosa que gustosamente acepto la ojiverde, estuvieron así por un buen rato hasta que el joven decidió ser mas aventurero y le empezó a levantar la blusa, así acariciándole el abdomen cosa que hizo temblar a Sakura ya que nunca había sido tocada de esa manera. Shaoran siguió con su recorrido hacia arriba subiéndole cada vez más la blusa de la joven hasta que decidió quitársela dejando a Sakura en brassiere rosa pálido, Shaoran con su mano agarro el seno derecho de la joven este era del tamaño adecuado ni muy grande ni muy pequeño, era perfecto para la mano del joven chino, Sakura al sentirse tocado tembló ya que todo esto era nuevo para ella.

Como Sakura no se quería quedar atrás le empezó a levantar lentamente la camiseta al joven hasta dejarlo desnudo del torso, al verlo Sakura sonrió ya que era hermoso, se notaba que el joven se ejercitaba ya que estaba marcado solo lo necesario pero hacia que la joven deseara ver que más había. Por lo cual Sakura empezó a desabrochar el cinturón del pantalón, Shaoran se alegro al ver la iniciativa de la ojiverde. Por fin la joven se deshizo del cinturón y empezó a desbrochar el pantalón de Shaoran, antes de que la joven pudiera bajárselo al chino este la detuvo "¿Qué pasa?" pregunto Sakura

"¿Estás segura de hacer esto?" pregunto el joven chino

"Si no estuviera, no lo estaría haciendo"

"Sakura sabes que no hay vuelta atrás… esto no es algo que se pueda deshacer" dijo esto muy serio

"Estoy segura de esto" Sakura dijo esto con toda la seguridad que pudo, al escuchar esto Shaoran sonrió, así que decidió el también desabotonar el pantalón de Sakura con un rápido movimiento el pantalón se encontraba ya en el suelo, Shaoran pudo contemplar el cuerpo de la joven, era bien proporcionado, tenía unas hermosas piernas probablemente por el baile, Shaoran empezó acariciar los muslos de la ojiverde haciendo que esta se tensara un poco ya que nunca había sido tocada en esa parte de su cuerpo. Shaoran decidió subir un poco más y empezó acariciar a la joven sobre su panty haciendo que la joven se excitara, arrancándole varios suspiros. Sakura estaba tan excitada y emocionada por esas nuevas sensaciones que jamás había tenido, cuando andaba con Kyu jamás había dejado que la tocara de esa manera ya que ella siempre dijo que quería estar segura, pero con Shaoran no había ninguna duda, ella sabía que era la persona correcta y por lo tanto era feliz de haberse esperado y no haberlo hecho con Kyu.

Shaoran decidió ir arriba para acariciar los pechos de Sakura, el joven con las manos los estaba agarrando mientras que le besaba el cuello, luego los hombros, bajo los tirantes del brassiere, para seguir besándole, siguió con la clavícula hasta que Shaoran no pudo más y le quito el brassiere dejando los pechos de Sakura al aire, el joven chino se les quedo viendo atentamente por varios segundo haciendo que la joven Kinomoto se sonrojaran "¿Te gustan?" pregunto tímidamente.

"¿Qué si me gustan?... Me encantan" al decir esto Sakura sonrió, Shaoran estaba maravillado ya que eran mejor de lo que había imaginado, eran un poco mas pálidos que la demás piel de la ojiverde, las aureolas eran rosáceas.

Shaoran los agarro con sus dos manos, para después acariciar los pezones con la yema de los dedos haciendo que estos se endurecieran. Shaoran beso el seno derecho de Sakura… "Ahhh…ahhh…ahhh" suspiro Sakura en excitación ya que jamás en su vida había sentido la sensación de ser tocada de esa manera.

Shaoran bajo besando debajo del busto de la joven, después del abdomen, para después seguir bajando pero la ropa interior de Sakura le impedía llegar a su objetivo, antes de que Shaoran le quitara la ropa interior, el joven miro a la ojiverde en busca de su aprobación, la joven Kinomoto simplemente asintió, Shaoran lentamente empezó a retirar la panty, Sakura al quedar completamente desnuda se sonrojo ya que nunca antes nadie la había visto así. "Sakura… eres hermosa" Sakura de verdad estaba sorprendida ya que el joven chino lo había dicho con tanta sinceridad y eso la alegro, ya que ella no quería ser solo una chica para él, ella quería ser _**la chica, **_Sakura se había cuidado tanto para no terminar con el corazón roto, pero había fallado porque al final se había enamorado perdidamente de Shaoran Li y aunque trato de pelear contra eso, perdió la batalla y termino rendida ante ese nuevo sentimiento. Y ahora se encontraba tendida en la cama dejándose llevar por la pasión y deseo que ese hombre le causaba probablemente sería su fin, pero no le importaba con tal de poder estar con él y aunque él no la amara, ella jamás olvidaría su noche con él.

De repente Sakura fue golpeada por unas sensaciones totalmente nuevas y más excitantes que las anteriores, sentía que la lengua del joven se encontraba profanando una zona que ni la propia Sakura se había atrevido a conocer, la joven sentía como toda la sangre se dirigía a una zona, los pies se le entumían, la cabeza le daba vueltas, la joven fuertemente se agarro de las sabanas y fue entonces cuando la joven se tenso totalmente para después soltarse totalmente, y fue en esos momentos que Sakura no pudo contenerse más y dio un gran gemido, la verdad era que no le importaba si en los demás cuartos los llegaban a escuchar lo único que le importaba era lo que había sentido. La joven se encontraba jadeando, nunca había sentido esa clase de liberación ¿Acaso eso había sido un orgasmo? No lo sabía, pero de lo que estaba segura era que quería volver a sentirlo.

"¿Cómo te sientes?" pregunto el joven chino, al ver a Sakura jadeante

"Bi-bien" dijo esto con la respiración entrecortada

"Qué bueno, porque esto todavía sigue" Cuando Shaoran dijo esto la joven no podía creerlo que mas podía ser mejor que eso. Y fue ahí cuando sintió que uno de los dedos del joven la estaba penetrado lentamente, para que la joven no sintiera molestia.

"Estas _muy_ húmeda" comento Shaoran con una sonrisa de triunfo

Shaoran se deleitaba al escuchar los gemidos de la ojiverde, mientras seguía metiendo y sacando su dedo, cuando pensó que ya era tiempo, introdujo otro dedo lo cual le causo gran conmoción a Sakura ya que el joven la volvía loca con los movimientos que hacían sus dedos, la joven pensó que no podría aguantar mas, probablemente si Shaoran seguía haciendo eso iba a tener otro orgasmo. Pero el joven de la nada se detuvo dejando a Sakura desorientada por tal acción.

"¿Por qué te detienes?" pregunto la joven

"Creo que ya estas lista" cuando Shaoran dijo esto, Sakura se pudo dar cuenta que el joven ya no traía puesto sus pantalones y que en esos momento se encontraba deshaciéndose de su bóxer, dejando ver a la joven su miembro que se encontraba muy emocionado. Shaoran se volteo al buró que se encontraba alado de la cama y abrió el cajón donde saco un paquete de condones. Sakura al ver esto se sorprendió.

"¿Cuándo los compraste?"

"No los compre, estaban aquí desde que llegamos, hoy en la mañana me di cuenta" dijo sonriendo de manera jocosa, Sakura pudo ver como Shaoran con gran maestría se coloco el condón y se dispuso a acomodarse entre las piernas de la joven antes de penetrarla le dio un dulce beso en los labios y le dijo "¿Estás segura?"

"Si, lo estoy"

Shaoran empezó a penetrar lentamente a la joven tratando de lastimarla en la mas mínimo, cuando esto paso Sakura sintió por fin que el vacio que había sentido toda su vida había sido llenado, por primera vez se sintió completa y no le dolía, tal vez era por que Shaoran la había estado excitando antes, Sakura decidió dejar de pensar y dedicarse a sentir al joven chino que estaba penetrándola suavemente y despacio, estuvieron así varios minutos hasta que Shaoran empezó a aumentar la velocidad de sus embestidas, volviendo loca a la joven Kinomoto, Sakura cada vez jadeaba más fuertemente al igual que Shaoran, pero este no quería detenerse ya que había conocido la gloria y no quería alejarse de ella, Sakura probablemente no lo sabía pero para él, el poder estar de esa manera con ella era como estar en el paraíso, ya que no solo lo había anhelado como un millón de veces si no que ahora que se le habían cumplido sus suplicas, esto era mejor de lo que había podido soñar.

Sakura se sujeto fuertemente a él, Shaoran siguió embistiendo pero sabía que ya no iba a poder durar mucho más tiempo, sentía como todo su cuerpo le empezaba a temblar "Sakura… me vengo" le aviso el joven, Sakura también sentía que ella pronto estará en el clímax así que ella también empezó a moverse con él, haciendo que las contracciones del joven aumentaran.

"Ahhh… Shaoran te amo" dijo la joven antes de tener toda esa explosión de sensaciones.

"Yo también… te amo" dijo esto antes de caer rendido sobre la joven Kinomoto que lo esperaba con los brazos abiertos.

****CONTINUARA****

**NOTA DE AUTORA: Hola a todos ¿Qué les pareció el capitulo? Espero que les haya gustado, este es mi primer lemon así que fue muy difícil para mi poder escribirlo pero espero que sea del agrado de todos, jaja creo que mis años leyendo lemons ha rendido frutos. Bueno este es mi regalo de navidad para todos. Espero que si me alcanza bien el tiempo pueda subir en los próximos 10 días un nuevo capítulo. **

**Solo quiero agradecer a todos los que me escriben reviews y les pido que lo sigan haciendo. **

**PD: Feliz Navidad y Año Nuevo (por si no lo subo el siguiente capítulo antes de esta fecha)**

**PD1: ya saben 5 reviews para actualizar.**

**aLeirBagPotteR-BasS**


	12. Friend or Foe

**SEXY DIRTY LOVE**

**Disclairmer: Los personajes de CCS no son propiedad mía, sino de Clamp, este fic es sin fines de lucro, solo tiene el propósito de entretener a la los lectores.**

"…" _**diálogos**_

'…' _**pensamientos**_

_**(…) notas de la autora**_

…_**FLASHBACK…**_

**Capitulo 12: Friend or Foe**

Shaoran abrió los ojos y lo que vio le hizo feliz, Sakura acurrucada en él totalmente desnuda, la verdad era que no podía creer que la noche anterior había hecho el amor con Sakura Kinomoto. Era algo que siempre había querido desde que la había conocido pero las circunstancias habían cambiado ya que cuando había llegado a Tomoeda, Sakura solo había sido una chica que había despertado su interés sexual, pero después de haber empezado a tratarla se había dado cuenta que la ojiverde era más que un cuerpo escultural y una cara bonita, Sakura era mucho más profunda a niveles que pocas personas podían realmente saber, a Shaoran le gustaba Sakura porque ella era fiel a sí misma y no se dejaba manipular por las otras personas. Shaoran por fin en mucho tiempo podía decir que era realmente feliz y que tenía todo lo que necesitaba.

Sakura abrió los ojos y se encontró con Shaoran viéndola con una cara de ternura y cariño, la ojiverde se podía sentir realmente querida en los brazos del joven chino, cosa que con nadie había sentido antes. "Buenos días" dijo Sakura medio soñolienta

"Buenos días Saku" le respondió el chino

"¿Qué horas son?"

"Creo que son las 8 de la mañana"

"Bueno creo que me voy a meter a bañar… nos tenemos que ir" dijo esto último con un deje de tristeza

"¿Tan pronto? ¿No podríamos quedarnos otro día?" dijo Shaoran con unos ojos suplicantes que a Sakura le partía el corazón decirle que no, pero tenía que hacerlo.

"Lo siento Shaoran, pero mi papa llega mañana y debo estar en la casa para cuando eso pase, además Touya se pondría muy sospechoso si no me ve" dijo esto parándose dejando que el joven pudiera observarla desnuda, la joven se iba a meter a bañar pero antes volteo a ver al chino para decirle "¿Me acompañas?" dijo guiñándole el ojo

Shaoran rápidamente se paró de la cama y fue con la joven a bañarse. Ambos se llenaron de caricias y besos, Sakura decidió enjabonar al joven Li tocando así cada parte de su escultural cuerpo que Sakura no se cansaba de admirar. La joven aun con el jabón en su manos empezó a masajear el miembro del joven arrancándole varios suspiros a este, la joven siguió así por varios minutos "Sakura… ahhh….sigue….ahhh" era lo único que lograba poder decir Shaoran.

"Sakura… me vengo" dijo esto antes de que el joven expulsara semen, aun cuando esto sucedió Sakura no dejo de masajear el miembro de Shaoran haciendo que este temblara aumentando el orgasmo del chico. Sakura al ver esto sonrió.

"Eres una malvada" dijo Shaoran agarrando fuertemente a la ojiverde mientras Sakura sonreía inocentemente.

"¿Y qué vas hacer al respecto?" pregunto maliciosamente

"Esto" acto seguido fue que Shaoran puso su mano en la zona sur de la joven y se metió entre sus piernas, y poco a poco uno de sus dedos fue entrando dentro de ella, sacándole suspiros a Sakura, Shaoran empezó a mover rápidamente el dedo haciendo que Sakura jadeara más fuerte, la joven ojiverde sentía que las piernas le flaqueaban así que busco sostenerse con la pared de la bañera. Shaoran decidió que era tiempo de meter otro dedo así que lo hizo y empezó hacer un movimiento de mete saca, Sakura se sentía morir del placer.

"Ahhh…ahhh" la joven gemía intensamente, hasta que sintió que ya no podía más y se vino, Shaoran al ver la reacción de la joven sonrió alegremente.

Después de esto los jóvenes se bañaron rápidamente, para luego vestirse, recoger todas sus pertenecías y dejar el motel para ir de regreso a Tomoeda.

Llegaron a Tomoeda, Shaoran dejo a la joven ojiverde en su casa no sin antes despedirse con un dulce y tierno beso "Nos vemos mañana" dijo el joven chino. Sakura entro a su casa y vio que no había nadie en ella lo cual agradeció. Sakura fue directamente a su cuarto y se acostó en la cama, no podía creer todas las cosas que habían sucedido en tan solo 2 días, el volver a ver a su mamá para darse cuenta que nunca fue lo que ella había imaginado. El admitir que estaba enamorada de Shaoran y no solo eso sino que había hecho el amor con él, ya no era virgen… pero no se arrepentía sabía que había tomado la mejor decisión para ella. Ya que no se imaginaba con otra persona que no fuera Li.

Al día siguiente Sakura se encontró con Touya y su papá en el comedor desayunando, la joven llego con una feliz sonrisa y dijo "¿A qué horas llegaste papá?" fingiendo que ella nunca se había ido de Tomoeda.

"Hoy en la mañana hija" dijo el hombre para después seguir comiendo tranquilo, Touya solo se le quedaba viendo con una mirada perspicaz a Sakura, la joven procuraba no ver a su hermano para que no notara su nerviosismo.

"Monstruo tenía mucho que no te veía" al decir esto Sakura se puso muy nerviosa pero trato de disimularlo.

"Pues es que tu siempre estas en el hospital y he estado ocupada con la escuela estos días" dijo sonriendo inocentemente aunque algo en su interior sabía que su hermano sospechaba algo. La joven fue salvada por el pitido de un carro, la joven rápidamente agarro sus cosas y fue hacia la puerta no sin antes "Nos vemos". Al salir de su casa y ver carro de Shaoran esperándola Sakura no pudo evitar sonreír y recordar lo que había pasado entre ellos. Las cosas todavía no estaban muy claras entre ellos si eran o no pareja pero no le molestaba por el momento.

Sakura y Shaoran llegaron juntos a la escuela, la joven ojiverde estaba muy feliz ya que ahora estaba siendo acompañada por el chino y le encantaba ver la cara de envidia de todas las demás mujeres de la escuela hasta las maestras deseaban al joven Li, para sorpresa de la joven Kinomoto, Shaoran le tomo la mano y así fueron caminando por los pasillos de la preparatoria.

Los jóvenes se encontraron con Tomoyo que los estaba esperando con los brazos cruzados, Sakura al verla así sabía lo que le esperaba, así que dio un gran suspiro, le dio un beso a Shaoran y se despidió de él para ir con su amiga que la esperaba impacientemente.

"Vaya hasta que te apareces" dijo en tono de regaño la amatista

"Ay Tomoyo no seas así…no me gusta que me hables así" cuando dijo esto Sakura puso su cara de niña triste

"Como no quieres que me ponga así, sabes lo difícil que fue mentirle a tu familia, en especial a Touya" le reclamo la joven Daidouji

"Yo lo sé, pero te lo agradezco como no tienes idea"

"¿Cómo te fue en Osaka?" pregunto ya más tranquila

"Vamos al patio, creo que no entraremos a clases" al escuchar esto Tomoyo sonrió ya que significaba una buena charla de amigas.

_Un Mes Después_

Sakura y Tomoyo se encontraban platicando en un restaurante donde habían ido a comer, por fin se podía notar que era invierno, las calles estaban llenas de nieve, se podía ver pasar a la gente con abrigos y aunque el clima fuera frio era la época favorita para las dos amigas, además que pronto terminaría el semestre para empezar las vacaciones que bien merecidas las tenían. Y lo más importante de todo era que en dos semanas iba a ser el festival de invierno de Tomoeda en el cual era una gran semana donde había varios espectáculos artísticos en los cuales tanto Sakura y Tomoyo iban a participar.

"Y dime ¿Cómo vas con Eriol?" pregunto la ojiverde a su amiga

"Ay ya ni me digas, todo igual parece como si nunca nos hubiéramos besado" dijo frustrada la joven

"Bueno pero si tanto te molesta ¿Por qué no le preguntas?"

"Es que… bueno yo… la verdad…" la joven amatista no tenía idea alguna de que podía decir

"Tomoyo… a lo mejor Eriol no entendió bien el mensaje de la canción… deberías decirle lo que sientes por él"

"Ay Sakura es que tú no entiendes, no quiero parecer rogona ni nada… y pues de todos modos sigo saliendo con Fye"

"Creí que se había ido de la cuidad"

"Así es, bueno pero regreso hace una semana y nos hemos estado viendo todos los días" Confeso la joven sintiéndose algo culpable

"Tomoyo no crees que es algo injusto darle ilusiones a alguien, cuando te gusta otra persona"

"Ay ya ni me hagas sentir culpable… solo me hace sentir peor después de lo que hice"

"Tomoyo ¿Qué hiciste?… Acaso tú y él" Sakura no se sintió capaz de terminar su oración pero Tomoyo al entender lo que la joven quería decir se apresuro a negarlo.

"No, por Dios Sakura… no llegue tan lejos con Fye solo… nos besamos fue solo un beso pero… me siento tan culpable como si hubiera engañado a Eriol"

"Tomoyo si te gusta Eriol porque sales con Fye… creo que es muy cruel de tu parte ilusionarlo cuando a ti te gusta otra persona"

"Es que me gusta Fye… pero quiero a Eriol" confeso finalmente la joven Tomoyo

"Entonces creo que sabes lo que debes de hacer"

"Mejor cambiemos de tema… ¿Cómo vas con Li?"

"Pues bien… es solo que me gustaría saber que somos"

"¿Cómo?"

"Si… salimos juntos, platicamos por teléfono, Messenger, Facebook… tenemos sexo pero aun no sé si somos novios o amigos con derechos"

"¿Y por qué no le preguntas?"

"Porque tengo miedo de que si lo hago, arruine lo que tenemos"

"Sakura por lo poco que conozco a Li… creo que eres su novia aunque no te lo haga dicho pero si tú sientes la necesidad de saberlo pregúntale no creo que eso cambie su situación actual"

"Tienes razón… hoy me pidió que lo acompañara a una fiesta de un amigo así que supongo que ahí lo hare"

* * *

Ya era de noche, y Sakura recién había salido de ducharse. La joven abrió su closet para ver que se iba a poner para ir de fiesta, la joven se decidió finalmente por unos skinny jeans, una blusa tres cuartos, la tela era de cuadritos negros y morados; y unas botas negras que le llegaban arriba de las rodillas. Sakura se maquillo más que de costumbre sus parpados traían sombra negra con gris, un poco de rubor en las mejillas y lipstick rosa en los labios. La joven se vio en el espejo y le gusto lo que vio, sentía que desde que empezó a tener relaciones su cuerpo se había hecho más de mujer, sus pechos ahora eran un poco más grandes y su cadera se había ensanchado haciendo que su cintura se viera más pequeña.

Sakura escucho el timbre de su casa, así que inmediatamente bajo antes de que Touya abriera la puerta y se encontrara con el joven chino, pero sus esfuerzos fueron en vano ya que el su hermano se encontraba viendo con cara de pocos amigos a Shaoran que igualmente le devolvía la misma mirada. Touya al ver que su pequeña hermana había bajado muy bien arreglada frunció aun más el ceño ya que no le gustaba nada de lo que veía, odiaba aquel chiquillo chino ya que aunque su hermana no les hubiera dicho algo, sabía perfectamente que tenían una relación por más que trataran de negarlo se notaba.

"Monstruo el mocoso te busca" Shaoran al escuchar eso sentía que le hervía la sangre pero sabía que debía comportarse enfrente del padre de la joven que se encontraba viendo todo desde la sala.

"H-E-R-M-A-N-O ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no me llames monstruo?" dijo molesta la joven Kinomoto

"Creo que varias veces pero aun no las necesarias para que deje de decirte así M-O-N-S-T-R-U-O" dijo esto el joven con una sonrisa jocosa

Sakura movió la cabeza en signo de desaprobación, antes de irse la joven fue a despedirse de su padre "No muy tarde" le dijo el Sr. Fujitaka a su hija a lo cual ella asintió no sin antes darle un beso. La joven fue rápidamente a la puerta donde Shaoran la seguía esperando viendo con cara de pocos amigos a Touya Kinomoto.

Los jóvenes se encontraban de camino a la fiesta, Sakura se encontraba un poco curiosa ya que le había sorprendido cuando el joven le había pedido que la acompañara a la fiesta de un amigo que ella no conocía.

"¿Y quién es este amigo tuyo?" pregunto Sakura

"Oguri es un amigo que conocí en Tokio… y pues generalmente es con el que salgo cuando voy a Tokio"

"¿Entonces vamos a Tokio?"

"No… vamos al departamento de Rei" dijo esto como si Sakura la conociera

"Y ella es…"

"Ella es una vieja amiga mía y de Eriol"

"ahhh" fue lo único que dijo la joven en tono de molestia cosa que Shaoran no noto

Los jóvenes llegaron a un conjunto departamental, entraron al elevador y Shaoran pico el numero 5, después de unos segundos los jóvenes se encontraban en el piso, Li guio a Sakura agarrándola de la mano hasta que tocaron la puerta del departamento 19. Después de unos minutos esta fue abierta por un joven de unos veinte, su cabello negro largo agarrado por una coleta, sus ojos azules como el océano, el joven la verdad era muy atractivo pero tenía algo en su mirada que le daba miedo a Sakura y no sabía por qué. El joven traía una cerveza en una mano y un cigarro en la otra. Sakura se sintió incomoda por el hecho de que le joven la checo con la mirada.

"Hey Li, por fin te apareces hombre" dijo alegre el joven saludando a Shaoran

"Oguri…Pues solo lo hice porque Rei me dijo que estarías aquí" dijo mas alegre de lo que Sakura había visto a Shaoran

"Y dime ¿Quién es esta preciosura que te acompaña?" pregunto el hombre

"No le digas así… se llama Sakura" dijo Shaoran ahora parecía que le hubieran robado toda la alegría

"Uyyy… no te preocupes que no le hare nada"

"Más te vale" Sakura al estar escuchando esa conversación se sintió muy incómoda, y seguía sintiendo que aquel joven la veía de manera rara. Los jóvenes entraron al departamento donde se podía ver a más gente tomando alcohol y fumando lo que la ojiverde creía que era marihuana, la música estaba a todo volumen mientras varias féminas se encontraban bailando sensualmente probablemente por el efecto del alcohol. Lo que más sorprendió a la joven fue ver a gente inhalando cocaína cosa que ella jamás había visto. Una joven pelirroja se acaba de levantar la cabeza después de inhalar la droga, la joven sonrió de satisfacción, esta después volteo a ver a donde estaban Sakura y Shaoran. Al ver al joven chino la pelirroja se levanto toda emocionada y fue directamente con Li donde le dio un abrazo muy efusivo.

"Li ¡Qué bueno que viniste!... pensé que me ibas a dejar plantada" dijo la pelirroja con una gran sonrisa, Sakura frunció el ceño ya que no le gustaba nada la manera en que la pelirroja le hablaba a Shaoran, además que esta era muy bonita con su pelo largo pintado de rojo vivo, sus ojos verdes, su piel parecía de porcelana y su cuerpo se veía muy bien con el vestido rojo ceñido que usaba.

"Te dije que iba a venir" dijo Shaoran con una sonrisa seductora

La pelirroja por fin volteo a ver a Sakura que se encontraba parada de manera incomoda viendo la escena "¿Y ella es…?" le pregunto a Shaoran

"Rei te presento a Sakura Kinomoto" Sakura le da la mano para saludarla la joven llamada Rei le responde de la misma manera sonriéndole "Sakura ella es Rei Tachibana una vieja amiga"

"Ven Li tenemos tantas cosas de que platicar" dijo Rei jalando a Shaoran dejando a Sakura toda sola en incomoda, el lugar estaba lleno de puros desconocidos, además ver a gente drogándose no era de lo más divertido. Así que decidió irse a un rincón y esperar que el joven chino regresara con una buena explicación de por qué la había dejado abandonada. En esos momentos vio que alguien le ofrecía una cerveza, la joven volteo a ver de quien se trataba y era nada más y nada menos que el tipo que les había abierto la puerta. "¿Por qué tan solita?" pregunto con una sonrisa que a la ojiverde no le gustaba para nada.

"Shaoran fue hablar con alguien" dijo secamente tratando de terminar la platica

"Sabes Li es así con todas, al final siempre regresa con Rei… digo dado su historia"

"¿Qué historia?" pregunto intrigada la joven Kinomoto

"Pues Rei y Li han sido y siempre serán amigos con beneficios, digo he conocido mas chicas como tú que al final han sido botadas… porque Li siempre regresa a los brazos de Rei"

"Pero puede que eso cambie… puede que él ya no esté interesado en ella"

"No te hagas ilusiones…Li no cambiara nunca lo hará- el joven se rio- recuerdo perfectamente en qué condiciones conocí a Shaoran"

"¿Y cuáles fueron?" pregunto la ojiverde sintiéndose insegura

"Lo conocí en la cárcel"

"¡¡¿Qué?!!" Sakura estaba totalmente sorprendida por la revelación de Oguri

"Si, a mi metieron por causar disturbios en un bar y a él… bueno lo cacharon teniendo sexo en vía publica… supongo que te imaginaras con quien"

"Si Shaoran lo hubieran arrestado por eso…él me lo hubiera dicho"

"Creo que hay muchas cosas que Li te oculta y bueno yo solo te quiero advertir que es mejor si te alejas de él" Después de decir esto el Oguri se marcho no sin antes darle su botella de cerveza. Sakura no sabía que pensar después de todo lo que ese tipo le había dicho acerca del chino… se suponía que era su amigo entonces podía tener razón… la verdad si Sakura se ponía a pensar no sabía casi nada del pasado de Li solo que este había venido 2 años de Hong Kong que su padre estaba muerto y que no le hablaba a su madre, que vivía con alguien llamado Wei y… nada más. Sakura se empezaba a cuestionar realmente si Shaoran quería una relación formal con ella o solo la estaba utilizando para tener sexo.

Mientras tanto Shaoran se encontraba en la cocina con Rei esta estaba bebiendo una cerveza al igual que el joven chino. "Entonces dime… ¿Es tu novia?" pregunto la pelirroja

"Si… si lo es"

"Guau me sorprendes quien diría Shaoran Li con novia"

"Pues he cambiado" dijo esto muy serio lo cual sorprendió a Rei la sinceridad de sus palabras

"Sabes es extraño… por qué no importara cuan bonita fuera la tipa tu siempre al final regresabas conmigo… sabíamos perfectamente que nos acostábamos con otras personas pero al final siempre éramos tú y yo…y pues desde agosto que no te veo…"

"Rei…"

"¿Es ella verdad? ¿Ella es la razón de tu cambio?"

"Si… Rei no quisiera que Sakura se enterara de lo nuestro… de por si tenemos ciertos problemas con mi pasado no quiero agregar más"

"No te preocupes… además esta probablemente sea la última vez que nos veamos en mucho tiempo"

"¿Y eso? ¿Por qué?" pregunto el joven Li

"Me ofrecieron un nuevo puesto en Kyoto y la paga es buena así que…"

"Guau… ahora soy yo el sorprendido… Quien iba a decir que serias ahora una mujer responsable" Rei se rio y lo golpeo en el hombro izquierdo

"Tonto… me da gusto que estés con alguien… bien… aunque eso no quita que extrañare nuestros encuentros"

"Gracias… bueno creo que iré a buscar a Sakura, que la deje mucho tiempo sola"

Shaoran salió en busca de Sakura y no la encontró en ningún lado, el joven chino se preguntaba donde podría estar la joven, en esos momentos Oguri se acerco a su amigo y le dijo "No creo que la encuentres"

"¿Tú sabes donde esta?"

"Creo que se fue… pero vente vamos a tomar una cerveza" dijo esto tratando de jalar a Li a una diferente dirección de la puerta, Shaoran rápidamente se zafó y le dijo a su amigo "No… tengo que ir con ella

"¿Qué te pico?... de cuando acá te importa una vieja"

"No le digas así a mi novia, si me disculpas me tengo que ir" Shaoran se dio la media vuelta y dejo boca abierta al joven, Shaoran salió del edificio sin lograr encontrar a la ojiverde, Li se preguntaba a dónde diablos se había ido la joven y lo más importante porque.

* * *

Al día siguiente Shaoran se encontró con Sakura en la biblioteca de la escuela, el joven le sorprendió ver a la ojiverde en ese lugar ya que ella generalmente evitaba ir a biblioteca, el chino no sabía porque pero sentía que Sakura le estaba huyendo y quería saber la razón de eso. Sakura estaba sentada revisando un cuaderno lleno de varios apuntes, la joven parecía escribir algo en ellos.

"Sakura por fin te encuentro" dijo Shaoran haciendo que Sakura saltara de sorpresa ya que no esperaba hallarse en ese lugar con el chino

"Ahhh" fue lo único que dijo, la joven se volteo para seguir repasando sus apuntes, Shaoran se enojo por ser ignorado por la joven.

"Sakura que diablos traes… anoche me dejaste solo en la fiesta, no sabes lo pinche preocupado que estaba por ti… te hable varias veces por el celular y nunca me contestaste" dijo esto en tono molesto

"Lo siento... no me di cuenta hasta hoy… este tengo que ir a ver a Tomoyo me pidió ayuda… con algo" la joven ni siquiera trataba de disimular que no quería estar cerca del chino, la joven rápidamente agarro sus cosas y se marcho dejando a Shaoran todo sorprendió ante la actitud tan evasiva que tenia la ojiverde con él, sabía que la había molestado le hecho de que la hubiera dejado sola, pero tanto para estar evitándolo se le hacía demasiado.

* * *

Tomoyo se encontraba en un cubículo de la biblioteca estudiando para el examen final que tenia de física, pero por más que trataba de concentrarse no podía, en su mente solo cabía Eriol y ese beso que se habían dado hace más de un mes. La joven estaba molesta porque el joven inglés había hecho como si nunca nada hubiera pasado, platicaban y hasta habían llegado a salir con más gente, generalmente ya no estaban solos y si había esos momentos estaban llenos de silencios incómodos.

La joven vio que alguien abrió la puerta, era nada más y nada menos que su mejor amiga que tenía una cara de pocos amigos, la joven se sentó en otra silla que encontraba enfrente de donde Tomoyo estaba sentada.

"Sakura ¿Qué sucede?" pregunto la amatista viendo la expresión lúgubre que traía su amiga

"Anoche me entere de varias cosas del pasado de Shaoran… y ya no estoy segura de lo nuestro"

"¿Pues qué te dijeron?"

"Bueno… recuerdas que te dije que íbamos a ir a una fiesta" la joven Daidouji asintió a lo cual Sakura prosiguió "ahí conocí a un amigo de Shaoran que la verdad me cayó de la patada, hay algo en él que me da miedo… bueno el chiste es que la organizadora de la fiesta una tal Rei pues resulta que el tipo este llamado Oguri o algo así me dijo que Shaoran tenía una tipo de relación con ella… bueno se acostaban y que aunque se acostaba con otras chavas al final siempre regresaba con ella y… bueno me dijo que probablemente me haría lo mismo" dijo todo esto con mucha tristeza

"Sakura yo no creo que eso sea posible… se ve que Li te quiere mucho"

"Pero él conoce a Shaoran desde hace mucho más tiempo que yo, porque me estaría mintiendo"

"Tal vez ¿Pero no crees que deberías preguntarle eso a Li?"

Sakura se quedo en silencio, a lo cual Tomoyo le dijo "Sakura… tienes que ser honesta con él para que él lo sea contigo"

"Tomoyo no crees que deberías aplicar tus consejos para ti" Tomoyo se sintió un poco ofendida ante el comentario de su amiga

"Eso es diferente"

"¿En que es diferente?"

"En que Eriol realmente no le intereso y Li si" tratando de justificar su actitud

"Sabes esa es la excusa más patética que he escuchado"

Tomoyo sabía que su amiga tenía razón, pero prefirió cambiar el tema diciendo "Porque no mejor estudiamos" Sakura sabía que era mejor no pelear con su amiga así que decidió seguirle la corriente y estudiar para su examen final.

Tanto Sakura como Tomoyo presentaron su examen final de física en el cual a Tomoyo le había ido de maravilla la joven creía que mínimo iba a sacar un 90 mientras que Sakura por su parte no pensaba que le hubiera ido muy bien con suerte y sacaba 80 pero estaba bien ya que todo lo que tuviera que ver con matemáticas siempre le iba muy mal, la joven sabia que debía haberle pedido ayuda a Shaoran ya que él era un genio de las matemáticas y siempre sacaba 100 en todo lo relacionado con esa materia.

Sakura salió mucho después que Tomoyo del examen, la escuela se veía vacía ya que muchos habían terminado de presentar sus exámenes, la joven iba caminando por los pasillos de la escuela y pudo ver a lo lejos a Kyu y Mariko besándose, la joven se rio por que hace unos meses la joven se hubiera estado muriendo de la rabia y ahora el verlos haciendo eso no significaba nada para ella, quien iba a decir que terminaría enamorada de Shaoran Li, el joven al que no le importaba nada y fumaba marihuana en la escuela.

"¿Sakura qué haces?" pregunto Eriol que venía saliendo de un salón

Sakura volteo a ver a su amigo y decidió preguntarle lo que desde ayer la estaba matando "Eriol… dime ¿qué relación tenían Shaoran y Rei Tachibana?"

"Sakura…"

"Eriol necesito saberlo" dijo suplicante la joven

"bueno Shaoran tuvo un tipo de "relación" con Rei"

"¿Qué tipo de relación?"

"Sakura… creo que deberías hablarlo con Shaoran"

"Por favor Eriol… te lo estoy suplicando"

"Se acostaban y ya eso era todo… de vez en cuando salimos los tres juntos bueno hasta que llego Shun Oguri" dijo el nombre del susodicho con cierto desdén

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque el tipo es un pendejo, es de lo peor y es una pésima influencia tanto para Shaoran como para Rei… maldigo el día que Shaoran tuvo que conocerlo"

"Entonces… ¿no debo de confiar en él?"

"En el pendejo de Oguri claro que no, Sakura lo único que el busca es causar problemas, no sé como Shaoran no puede ver eso, Sakura te aconsejo de que hables con Shaoran y de preferencia si logras que se aleje de Oguri mucho mejor créeme que no te conviene estar cerca de él"

Los jóvenes comenzaron a caminar por los pasillos de la escuela, después de varios minutos de no hablar Sakura se atrevió a preguntarle a Eriol "¿Eriol por qué no le has dicho a Tomoyo nada sobre el beso que se dieron?"

Eriol en seco se paro y volteo a ver a Sakura "¿Tomoyo te conto de eso?"

"Eriol…Tomoyo y yo nos contamos todo, obvio que me lo iba a decir"

"Este… Sakura no creo que debamos hablar de esto"

"¿Por qué no? Digo somos amigos y quiero saber porque tú y Tomoyo siguen sin ser novios"

"Las cosas son más complicadas de lo que parecen"

"¿Qué es lo complicado?… ella te gusta y tú le gustas"

"La verdad dudo eso ultimo porque si fuera cierto no estaría saliendo con el tal Fye… además tonto de mi por creer que la canción era para mí de seguro era para ese tipo"

"Eriol ve y habla con Tomoyo… estoy segura que las cosas se arreglaran"

"Pues yo te aconsejo lo mismo ve y habla con Shaoran"

* * *

Ya era de noche y Sakura pensó que tal vez si debía hacer lo que Tomoyo y Eriol le aconsejaba ir a hablar con Shaoran, no tenía sentido seguir atrasando eso si iban a terminar era mejor que lo hicieran ya, porque Sakura no quería estar a la expectativa de cuando ese momento iba a suceder. La joven salió de su casa en la bicicleta que era de su hermano y fue en dirección del departamento de Li. La joven recorrió el camino y en 20 minutos llego al edificio donde vivía el joven chino.

* * *

Tomoyo se encontraba llegando a su casa con Fye habían salido a cenar. La joven había estado muy callada en todo el camino de regreso, Tomoyo sabía que esa situación no podía seguir pasando y tenía que ponerle un alto ya que ella por más que lo intentaba no podía quitarse de la cabeza a cierto inglés; la amatista pensó que prefería ser honesta y dejar de ver a Fye aunque eso no significaba en absoluto que llegara a tener una relación con Eriol. Fye a cada rato volteaba a ver a la amatista tratando de descifrar lo que pasaba por su mente mas no podía, lo que tenía en claro es que se sentía totalmente atraído por ella y quería por fin formalizar su relación con ella. Fye se bajo del carro y rápidamente fue a abrirle la puerta a Tomoyo para que esta saliera del vehículo, Tomoyo le dijo "Gracias" la joven camino en dirección a la puerta de su casa. Antes de entrar la joven se quedo ahí parada jugando con sus llaves, estaba pensando la manera correcta de decirle la verdad a Fye.

* * *

Eriol sabía que Sakura tenía razón por lo tanto decidió ir a ver a la joven amatista y hablar con ella para poner las cartas sobre la mesa y decirle lo que él realmente sentía por ella.

* * *

Sakura entro al edificio, subió al elevador para luego entrar al piso donde vivía el joven chino toco la puerta varias veces y nadie la abría, la joven suspiro en tono de derrota y decidió regresarse a su casa.

* * *

"Tomoyo desde te conocí me pareciste una joven muy bella y en este tiempo que te he tratado me he podido dar cuenta que tu persona es al igual de bella y me encanta, la verdad no es un secreto que me gustas y pues me gustaría que formalizáramos nuestra relación"

Tomoyo agacho la cabeza y se tomo su tiempo para pensar que decirle, la amatista no sabía cómo decirle a Fye que ella no estaba interesada en eso, sabía que era su culpa el lugar donde se encontraba ya que ella misma se había puesto en esa situación. "Fye… me alagas mucho con tus comentarios… pero la verdad es que yo no he sido honesta contigo y… la verdad es que estoy enamorada de otra persona y no puedo seguir engañándote de esta manera, no es justo para ti… te aprecio mucho"

"Y esta persona ¿Siente lo mismo por ti?" pregunto el joven de manera triste

"No… pero eso no importa, yo no puedo seguir mintiendo"

"Pues creo que solo me queda aceptar mi derrota… Señorita Tomoyo me complace haberla conocido, usted es una persona bellísima y espero que esta persona de verdad la sepa apreciar"

Tomoyo sentía fea el cómo le estaba hablando Fye, pero así tenían que ser las cosas y este era el fin de la relación que pudieron tener. "Fye… gracias" fue lo único que pudo decir antes de que el joven se marchara abrazo a Tomoyo y esta acepto el abrazo con esto diciéndose adiós.

* * *

Eriol venia caminando hacia la entrada de la casa de Tomoyo y fue ahí cuando vio a la joven muy abrazada del tal Fye, esto hizo enfurecer al joven inglés; se sentía tonto ya que el de inocente había creído en las palabras de Sakura… pero todo era una mentira y Tomoyo no sentía nada por él sino por el idiota ese de Fye. El inglés decidió darse media vuelta e irse antes de que lo vieran.

* * *

Shaoran había decidido que ya no podía aguantarse las ganas de saber que pasaba con la ojiverde por lo que fue a la casa de esta, toco el timbre y después de unos segundos la puerta fue abierta por un Touya con cara de pocos amigos a la cual Shaoran le contesto de la misma manera. "¿Podría hablar con Sakura?"

"No se encuentra" dijo secamente y le cerró la puerta pero antes de que el mayor de los Kinomoto tuviera éxito Shaoran detuvo la puerta "Por favor dile que necesito hablar con ella"

"Ya te dije mocoso que no se encuentra"

"No te creo, así que déjame pasar"

Fujitaka oyendo los ruidos que provenían de la entrada de su casa se paro del sofá de la sala y fue a ver lo que estaba sucediendo "Buenas noches" dijo el hombre

"Buenas noches señor ¿Sakura se encuentra?" pregunto Shaoran

"No, acaba de salir y no sé cuanto se vaya a tardar"

"Gracias… buenas noches" dijo esto marchándose cabizbajo, Shaoran subió a su carro y empezó a manejar en una de las calles el semáforo se puso en rojo por lo que tuvo que hacer alto total fue en ese momento cuando volteo y vio pasar a la ojiverde en bicicleta rumbo a su casa, Shaoran estaciono el carro y se bajo rápidamente para alcanzar a Sakura.

"SAKURA" grito el joven haciendo que la joven volteara y lo viera.

Sakura se detuvo y fue hacia donde él estaba. "Shaoran… fui a tu casa pero no te encontré"

"Yo acabo de ir a la tuya" dijo el joven sonriendo

"Shaoran…¿Cuál fue tu relación con Rei Tachibana?" pregunto Sakura haciendo que el joven se sorprendiera por la pregunta

"¿Por qué preguntas eso?"

"Contéstame… necesito saber"

"Está bien pero no aquí en medio de la calle… te parece mejor si vamos al parque" la joven asintió y fueron al parque pingüino que se encontraba enfrente de ellos, fueron a una de las bancas que estaban cerca de los juegos y ahí se sentaron.

"Entonces… ¿Cuál era tu relación con Rei?"

"Ella y yo… teníamos… no sé cómo decirlo"

"Dilo como es y ya"

"Rei y yo teníamos ocasionalmente relaciones sexuales… eso es todo"

"¿Y ahora, las siguen teniendo?"

"No… por Dios Sakura claro que no… tú eres mi novia. Eres la única persona con la que quiero estar… si no fuera así hace mucho tiempo te lo hubiera dicho"

"¿Enserio?" dijo esto tratando de contener su alegría

"Si tonta, cuando te dije en Osaka que te amaba era enserio" dijo esto de manera muy seria.

Sakura lo primero que se le ocurrió hacer fue besar al joven chino apasionadamente, el joven de la misma manera correspondió el beso, el beso cada vez se ponía más ardiente y apasionado por lo cual Shaoran le susurro en el oído a la joven "¿Quieres acompañarme a mi departamento?" Sakura se mordió los labios pícaramente y asintió.

Los jóvenes llegaron al edificio, si no fuera porque el edificio tenia cámaras, los jóvenes lo hubieran hecho ahí mismo en el ascensor, cuando llegaron al piso Shaoran jalo a la joven para besarla apasionadamente mientras trataba de abrir la puerta, cuando lo logro entraron mientras seguía besando a Sakura, pero de repente Shaoran se detuvo y dijo seriamente "Meiling"

"No… soy Sakura" dijo la joven viéndolo molesta

Shaoran rápidamente aparto a Sakura y el joven dijo "¿Qué diablos haces aquí Meiling?"

Sakura vio que había una joven de cabellos negros sentada en la sala observándolos.

****CONTINUARA****

**NOTA DE AUTORA: Feliz 2010 a todos!!! Espero que en este año nuevo este lleno de bendiciones para todos. Y Como propósito de este año procurare no tardarme tanto a la hora de subir nuevos capítulos. Bueno espero que les guste este capítulo porque antes de anoche la verdad no me había gustado para nada, pero anoche llego la inspiración y me encanto como lo deje al final. Por el momento creo que hare sufrir más a Tomoyo y a Eriol, mientras que Sakura y Shaoran ahora tendrán que lidiar con el hecho de que Meiling llego a Tomoeda y con ella traerá muchas sorpresas. Bueno espero que máximo dentro de dos semanas este el siguiente capítulo. Me despido de ustedes no sin antes agradecer todos los reviews que me mandan, no saben lo importante que es para mí escuchar su opinión y saber que les gusta mi fanfic.**

**PD: Ya saben el requisito de los reviews =P**

**PD1: En el capitulo pasado no puse el nombre de la canción que use, se llama On my Own del musical de los miserables… les recomiendo mucho la versión de Lea Michele de Glee.**

**aLeirBagPotteR-BasS**


	13. Runaway Parte I

**SEXY DIRTY LOVE**

**Disclairmer: Los personajes de CCS no son propiedad mía, sino de Clamp, este fic es sin fines de lucro, solo tiene el propósito de entretener a la los lectores.**

"…" _**diálogos**_

'…' _**pensamientos**_

_**(…) notas de la autora**_

…_**FLASHBACK…**_

**Capitulo 13: Runaway Parte I**

Shaoran rápidamente aparto a Sakura y el joven dijo "¿Qué diablos haces aquí Meiling?"

Sakura vio que había una joven de cabellos negros sentada en la sala observándolos, esta era muy bella a los ojos de Sakura, parecía modelo, su pelo negro largo y liso parecía casi seda, sus ojos eran casi del mismo color de la blusa roja de manga larga que traía, se notaba que se vestía con prendas caras, sus leggins negros y sus botas negras que le llegaban arriba de la rodilla complementaba su look roquero.

"He venido a visitarte primito" Sakura escucho que la joven hablo en un idioma que no era japonés, suponía que era chino "Que rudo eres" Sakura continuo escuchando hablar a la joven que luego sus miradas se encontraron y vio como la miraban con desdén, cosa que no le gusto para nada.

"Meiling…" fue lo único que dijo exasperado Shaoran, poniendo su mano derecha sobre sus ojos en signo de desesperación "¿Cómo lograste entrar?" Shaoran le pregunto hablando al igual que ella en chino.

"La llave que está debajo de la alfombra"

Sakura seguía viendo todo con gran incomodidad ya que se sentía fuera de lugar y menos cuando no entendía nada de lo que estaban hablando "¿Shaoran?" dijo en casi un susurro, el joven chino volteo a ver a su novia que se encontraba de brazos cruzados con una mirada de gran incomodidad.

"Sakura… esta Meiling Li mi prima"

Meiling seguía viendo con desdén a la joven ojiverde por lo cual decidió decirle a su primo "Xiaolang puedes decirle que se vaya" dijo en chino

Aunque Sakura no sabía con ciencia exacta que había dicho suponía que era sobre ella y nada agradable por cierto.

"Bueno si tu no lo vas hacer, lo hare yo" dijo todavía en chino, Meiling se paro del sofá y camino directamente hacia Sakura y le dijo en japonés "¿Te podrías ir? Necesito hablar de cosas importantes con mi primo" dijo en un tono nada agradable.

"MEILING… ¿QUÉ TE DIABLOS TE OCURRE?" Grito Shaoran al escuchar lo que su prima le había dicho a su novia

"Pues que… tú no le has pedido que se marche así que lo hice yo" se explico la joven

"Shaoran… mejor me voy" dijo Sakura no queriéndose meter en la pelea de los Li

"Sakura…" Shaoran agarro a la joven antes de que pudiera irse "No te vayas" le susurro al oído

"Creo que ustedes tienen cosas de que hablar… nos vemos en la escuela" y con eso Sakura se fue del departamento de su novio.

"¿Satisfecha?" preguntó Shaoran en chino

"¿Por qué te molestas tanto Xiaolang?"

"¿Por qué? … porque corriste a mi novia"

"¿Novia?... tú no tienes novia"

"Meiling… Sakura es mi novia"

"Guau, no puedo creer que tú tengas novia… digo siempre he sabido de tus diversos amoríos así que pensé que ella era uno de tantos"

"No" dijo esto muy serio, al escucharlo hablar así Meiling se sorprendió ya que nunca se hubiera imaginado a su primo con una relación seria.

"¿A qué viniste Meiling?"

"Hay algo que debes de saber"

* * *

Al día siguiente Sakura se encontraba con sus amigas platicando en uno de los pasillos de la escuela, la joven acaba de salir de su examen final de inglés, la verdad es que había sido uno de los más fáciles, pero traía tantas cosas en la mente que no pudo concentrarse tanto como ella hubiera querido, no había visto a Shaoran en todo el día y quería saber cómo habían terminado las cosas entre él y la tal Meiling.

"Tomoyo ¿Cómo estás?" pregunto Chiharu sonriente a la amatista que acaba de salir de su examen de química

"Bien, el examen estuvo fácil" dijo la joven con semblante triste

"¿Estás bien?" pregunto Sakura al ver a su amiga algo desanimada

"Si… bueno anoche hable con Fye…"

"¿Y qué paso?" pregunto Rika interesada en saber

"Si, Tomoyo dinos que paso" dijo Naoko

"Bueno anoche hable con él y le dije que estaba interesada en otra persona y bueno pues no le quedo más que aceptarlo, anoche nos despedimos con un abrazo y me deseo suerte"

"Qué bueno que le dijiste la verdad Tomoyo" Sakura le tomo la mano a su amiga después de decirle eso.

"Si… ahora tengo que decirle la verdad a Eriol sobre lo que siento por él"

"Guau ¿Quién es ella?" dijo Chiharu señalando a la persona que acaba de entrar al pasillo de la escuela, en ese momento todas voltearon a ver a la persona que se refería Chiharu. Era Meiling que vestía un pantalón de mezclilla entallado con unas botas chanel negras, un top blanco H & M y una chamarra tres cuartos de cuero Alexander McQueen. Su cabello estaba lacio y le brillaba, todo mundo volteaba a verla ya que era una mujer muy guapa parecía modelo. Meiling fue a dirección de Sakura y sus amigas.

"¿Sakura?"

La ojiverde solo asintió, a lo que Meiling sonrió.

"¿Podríamos platicar?" le pregunto la joven china, haciendo que las amigas de la ojiverde empezaran a verse unas a las otras, sin saber quién era la joven con la que estaba hablando su amiga.

"Sí, claro" Sakura volteo a ver a sus amigas que estaban esperando una respuesta "Nos vemos al rato" y con eso se fue la prima de su novio.

"¿Conoces un buen café?"

"Hay uno a dos cuadras de aquí"

Las dos muchachas no se hablaron mucho en el camino, Meiling de vez en cuando hablaba de cómo odiaba el frio y que en Hong Kong siempre hacia calor, Sakura solo contestaba en monosílabas tratando de ser lo más educada posible pero la verdad no iba a saber cuánto podría aguantar ya que la noche anterior la joven Li no había sido muy amable con ella.

Las jóvenes llegaron al local y fueron a buscar la mesa más cercana. Uno de los dependientes las atendió rápido, en unos pocos minutos las jóvenes tenían sus cafés, Sakura tomaba de él esperando que Meiling dijera de que era lo que quería platicar.

"Sakura… quiero disculparme por mi actitud anoche, se que fui muy grosera"

Sakura solo se le quedo viendo sin decir nada, así que Meiling decidió proseguir. "Lo que pasa es que creía que eras una de las tantas tipas con las que Shaoran sale o bueno solía salir..."

Sakura seguía sin decir nada.

"Pero anoche él me explico que eres su novia y que su relación es seria, lo cual me da mucho gusto nunca había visto a Xiaolang así de entusiasmado con alguien… y bueno me gustaría ofrecerte mi amistad, Xiaolang es muy importante para mí y tú eres importante para él por lo tanto eres importante para mi"

"Gracias Meiling… a mí también me gustaría ser tu amiga" Dijo Sakura brindándole una sonrisa cálida a la joven china.

"¿Y dime Sakura que hacen para divertirse en esta pintoresca ciudad?" En tono de burla, que fue desapercibido por la japonesa.

"Pues hay bares, cines… pero si te aburres podemos ir a Tokio estamos muy cerca y en tren llegamos en 20 minutos"

"¿Tienes planes para esta noche?"

"Si… hay una fiesta por fin de semestre… deberías acompañarnos toda la escuela estará ahí"

"Claro es suena muy divertido"

Sakura sonrió, la joven volteó a ver el reloj y le dijo a la joven Li "Meiling tengo que regresar a la escuela… tengo varios pendientes pero en la noche te veo"

Las jóvenes se pararon de la mesa y Meiling le sonrió "¿Sabes donde vive Eriol Hiraguizawa?"

* * *

Eriol se encontraba en su casa, ya que como había sido el primero en salir del examen de química decidió irse a su casa ya que no quería ver a nadie, en especial a Tomoyo, todavía podía recordar como las manos de ese tipo tocaban el cuerpo de la amatista haciendo que el inglés se llenara de furia. En esos momentos sonó el timbre no había nadie en su casa así que fue abrir la puerta encontrándose con un "ERIOL" dijo una voz chillona que le era muy familiar, antes de pudiera ver quién era, la persona ya lo estaba abrazando fuertemente. Eriol no tenía que verla para saber quién era solo con sentir el abrazo. "Meiling".

La joven separo su cara del pecho de Eriol para verlo a la cara, y darle un pequeño beso en los labios que el inglés gustosamente acepto. Los jóvenes se separaron y Eriol estaba totalmente sorprendido de la presencia de la joven en su casa.

"¿Meiling cuando llegaste?" pregunto Eriol viendo a la joven que cada día se ponía mucho más bonita, desde hace dos años que no la veía y podía ver cómo los años le sentaba ahora tenía cuerpo de mujer, estaba más acinturada, su busto era más grande al igual que su trasero y la ropa que usaba era mucho más chic que antes.

"Llegue ayer en la noche"

"Shaoran no me dijo nada de que ibas a venir" dijo algo molesto porque su mejor amigo no le había comentado de la llegada de la joven Li.

"Llegue de sorpresa… pero la que se llevo la sorpresa fui yo al encontrarme a Xiaolang con novia"

"Ah Sakura… ella es una de mis mejores amigas… créeme es una persona muy amable"

"Si lo sé, hace rato fui a tomar café con ella" dijo Meiling mientras se sentaba en uno de los sofás de la sala.

"¿Y qué opina Shaoran acerca de eso?"

"No está muy contento… bueno no está para nada contento de que este aquí"

"Es una lástima… pero a mí me encanta de que estés aquí Meiling" cuando la joven escucho eso sintió una gran felicidad.

* * *

Sakura se encontraba buscando a Shaoran por toda la escuela, sabía perfectamente que se encontraba ahí porque su carro se encontraba en el estacionamiento, después de varios minutos de estar buscarlo, fue al único lugar que le faltaba… la azotea del colegio. Sakura subió al lugar y se encontró con el joven chino sentado fumando un porro, Shaoran parecía estar pensando en algo serio mientras veía el paisaje. La ojiverde fue a sentarse con él y le quito el cigarro y lo tiro lejos del lugar.

"Hey… ¿Por qué hiciste eso?" dijo molesto

"Porque fumar esa porquería no te hace bien"

"Esa _porquería_ me ayuda a pensar" le contesto viendo a Sakura de manera fea.

"¿Y qué tanto necesitas pensar?"

"Cosas" dijo sonando misterioso cosa que Sakura odiaba

"¿Qué cosas?" pregunto algo exasperada, al ver que el chino no le contesto la ojiverde decidió cambiar de tema.

"Tu prima es muy amable… fuimos a tomar un café"

Shaoran volteo a verla con ojos de incrédulo.

"Se disculpo conmigo por la forma en que me trato ayer y me dijo que quiere que seamos amigas" dijo con una sonrisa

"Ser amiga de Meiling es como ser amiga del diablo"

"Ay Shaoran no digas eso, yo creo que tu prima es una persona linda"

"Eso es porque tú no la conoces"

"Le dije que hoy como era el último día de clases iba a ver una fiesta y la invite"

"Lo que me faltaba… Meiling yendo a una fiesta de la escuela"

* * *

Meiling y Eriol se pasaron hablando de los viejos tiempos, cuando Eriol había ido a Hong Kong de vacaciones y se había quedado en la mansión de los Li, que fue cuando había conocido a Meiling y Shaoran. Meiling desde el momento que había conocido a Eriol le había gustado…

_FLASHBACK_

_Meiling había ido al jardín buscando a su primo Xiaolang ya que había escuchado que iba a haber visitas, y pensaba que su primo podía saber de quienes se trataba. Shaoran se encontraba sentando en una banca que se encontraba enfrente de un estanque. El joven estaba leyendo un libro, Meiling se sentó a lado de él y le dijo "¿Sabes quienes son los que van a venir?"_

"_Solo sé que son gente importante de Inglaterra" comento Shaoran sin apartar la vista del libro_

"_Bueno espero que al menos haya gente joven y no solo sea gente vieja y aburrida"_

_Shaoran solo negó con la cabeza a veces Meiling podía ser tan inmadura, pero claro ella no tenia que preocuparse por el futuro de la familia y menos el de la compañía. Meiling volteo a ver a su primo y sintió pena por él ya que tenía que prepararse para el gran puesto que un día seria suyo… el líder del clan Li y Presidente de la compañía familiar._

_Al día siguiente Meiling y sus primos fueron levantados temprano y se les ordeno que se arreglaran ya que llegarían los invitados de Inglaterra, Meiling se puso un vestido color blanco con estampado de rosas rojas, como era su costumbre se peino con dos coletas. Cuando la joven estuvo lista abajo al recibidor donde estaban Feimei, Faren y Shaoran. _

_Vio que sus primas como siempre traían sus vestidos chinos, las dos jóvenes eran muy bellas, con sus cabellos color castaño, Faren tenía su pelo hasta la cintura mientras que Feimei lo traía corto justo debajo su cara. Xiaolang por su parte estaba vestido con un pantalón sport y una camisa verde de manga corta. _

"_Buenos días Meiling… lista para los invitados" dijo Feimei como siempre con una sonrisa_

"_Escuche que el hijo es muy guapo" dijo Faren riéndose con Feimei_

"_Ya Maduren" dijo Xiaolang con el ceño fruncido_

"_Ay Hermanito tu siempre tan gruñón" dijo Feimei _

"_No discutiré con ustedes, en todo caso madre nos espera" dijo Xiaolang yéndose y tanto sus hermanos como Meiling lo siguieron a la sala principal._

_Llegaron a la sala donde se encontraba Yelan Li con otras tres personas quienes Meiling suponía que eran los invitados._

_Era una mujer de cabellos rubios y ojos azules muy guapa vestida elegantemente al estilo inglés y un hombre con traje de cabello negro, ojos cafés y anteojos. Y un jovencito debía tener la misma edad que Xiaolang y ella, su pelo era negro oscuro con tintes azulosos y sus ojos azules igual que su madre se encontraban cubiertos con anteojos, la verdad era muy atractivo pero era un atractivo diferente al de su primo, era un atractivo más apacible, se veía mucho más sereno y maduro._

"_Les presento a la familia Hiraguizawa" dijo Yelan como siempre con su tono frio y calculador pero educado._

_El joven fue el primero en decir algo que iba mas dirigido a Xiaolang y Meiling "Hola me llamo Eriol Hiraguizawa, espero que podamos llevarnos bien" dijo con una sonrisa y en ese momento Meiling supo que le habían robado el corazón. _

_FIN FLASHBACK_

"Meiling tengo que irme… tengo que ir a la escuela" dijo Eriol trayendo a Meiling al presente

"¿Pero no se supone que ya se terminaron las clases?"

"Si, pero la señorita Maki me pidió que ayudara al coro, porque el cantante principal está enfermo de las anguinas y no puede hablar y tenemos un festival en dos días"

"Pues voy contigo, al fin no tengo nada que hacer y si voy al departamento se que Shaoran me ignorara"

"Ok entonces vamos" dijo Eriol con una gran sonrisa que fue correspondida por la china.

Los jóvenes llegaron a la escuela, y fueron directamente al auditorio que era donde el coro ensayaba para el festival, Eriol fue directamente a piano y empezó a tocar una melodía, Meiling se sentó a lado de él y empezó a tocar varias teclas jugando, los jóvenes empezaron a jugar mientras tocaban el piano. Los jóvenes estaban muy contentos riéndose.

En esos momento Tomoyo llego al auditorio y cuando vio a Eriol con la muchacha que había visto en la mañana no le gusto nada, parecían llevarse muy bien mas que bien. Los jóvenes siguieron riéndose y tocando el piano sin darse cuenta de la presencia de la joven Daidouji. Así que Tomoyo carraspeo nada discreta, haciendo que Meiling y Eriol voltearan a verla.

"Ah Tomoyo, no sabía que estabas aquí" dijo Eriol

"Acabo de llegar ¿Todavía no llegan los demás?"

"No… solo somos nosotros" Meiling solo veía entretenida la situación, se podía observar que había mucha tensión entre Tomoyo y Eriol.

"Hola, Soy Meiling Li" dijo la china presentándose

"Oh… yo soy Tomoyo Daidouji" dijo tratando de ser lo más educada posible. "Eres familiar de Shaoran Li"

"Si… Meiling es prima de Shaoran" contesto Eriol, en ese momento Meiling se sujeto del brazo de Eriol y puso su cabeza sobre el hombro de este. Tomoyo solo podía sentir que la sangre le hervía pero trato de controlarse lo más que pudo.

"Tomoyo, Eriol ya están aquí" dijo una mujer de cabello negro, se podía ver que era joven debía tener unos 30, con ella venían más jóvenes.

"Si…" dijo Eriol agradeciendo ya los demás hubieran llegado por qué no sabía qué hubiera pasado con Tomoyo y Meiling juntas.

"Eriol muchas gracias por ayudarnos con tan poco tiempo… bueno ay que ponernos a practicar"

Todos los estudiantes se pusieron en posición para empezar a cantar, Meiling se bajo de la tarima y fue a sentarse para verlos ensayar.

"Cantaremos _Somebody to love_" dijo la señorita Maki mientras ella se sentaba en el piano para empezar a tocar.

_**Can anybody find me somebody to love?**_

_**Each morning I get up I die a little  
Can barely stand on my feet**_

_**Take a look in the mirror and cry  
Lord what you're doing to me  
I have spent all my years in believing you  
But I just can't get no relief, Lord!  
**__**Somebody, somebody  
Can anybody find me somebody to love?**_

Tomoyo se encontraba viendo a los ojos a Eriol mientras cantaban, pero se dio cuenta que el joven estaba viendo a alguien más.

_**work hard every day of my life  
I work till I ache my bones  
At the end I take home my hard earned pay all on my own -  
I get down on my knees  
And I start to pray  
Till the tears run down from my eyes  
Lord - somebody - somebody  
Can anybody find me - somebody to love?**_

_**(He works hard)**_

_**Everyday - I try and I try and I try -  
But everybody wants to put me down  
They say I'm goin' crazy  
They say I got a lot of water in my brain  
Got no common sense  
I got nobody left to believe  
Yeah - yeah yeah yeah**_

_**Oh Lord  
Somebody - somebody  
Can anybody find me somebody to love?**_

_**Got no feel, I got no rhythm  
I just keep losing my beat  
I'm ok, I'm alright  
Ain't gonna face no defeat  
I just gotta get out of this prison cell  
Someday I'm gonna be free, Lord!**_

_**Find me somebody to love  
Can anybody find me somebody to love?**_

El coro siguió ensayando dos horas más, ya que el festival de invierno era uno de los más importantes en Tomoeda, y el coro de Tomoeda High School había sido escogido de todos los coros de la cuidad para cantar frente toda la cuidad.

Cuando el ensayo termino Tomoyo fue hacia donde se encontraba Eriol con Meiling "¿Nos vemos esta noche?" pregunto la amatista

"Si… nos vemos" dijo Eriol yéndose con Meiling

Tomoyo estaba decidida que hoy en la noche en la fiesta, le iba a decir a Eriol lo que sentía por él ya era tiempo de afrontara la verdad, y decidiera hacer algo. Tomoyo estaba cansada de ser espectadora de su propia vida, hoy iba a ser la protagonista de la historia.

* * *

Ya era de noche y todo mundo había ido a la fiesta en casa de Yamazaki, como sus padres habían salido de la cuidad, había invitado a toda la escuela a celebrar el fin de semestre. Tomoyo había llegado a la casa del novio de Chiharu, había decidido usar un vestido strapless, corto que le llegaba arriba de las rodillas de color morado, su cabello suelto ondulado y usaba más maquillaje del que solía usar. Estaba lista para despampanar, ella sentía el sentimiento de que sería una buena noche.

La casa estaba llena de gente de la escuela varios iban con ella en clases otros debían de ser de semestres más abajo que ella. Había unas bocinas enormes de donde salía la música, el lugar estaba lleno de barriles de cerveza, botellas de tequila, vodka y ron. Tomoyo fue directamente donde estaban Rika y Naoko.

"Hey hola" dijo Tomoyo feliz con una sonrisa

"Hey Tomoyo" Saludaron al unísono las jóvenes

"¿Dónde están Chiharu y Sakura?"

"Sakura todavía no ha llegado y Chiharu anda por ahí perdida con Yamazaki… no preguntes donde"

"Ohh… ok"

Las jóvenes fueron por unas bebidas y estuvieron platicando alegremente, hasta que Sakura llego a la fiesta muy contenta y con Shaoran de la mano.

"Hola niñas" dijo contenta la ojiverde

"Hola" fue lo único que dijo Shaoran muy serio

"¿Y Eriol, no lo has visto?" pregunto Tomoyo a Shaoran

"Eriol allá esta" dijo el joven chino señalando con la cabeza a dirección donde se encontraba el inglés platicando muy alegremente con Meiling. Tomoyo no pudo sentirse celosa al verlos tan felices juntos, y más al ver el atuendo de la prima de Li. Era un vestido rojo entallado con hombreras negras y un cinturón negro de Jason Wu y unas hermosas zapatillas de Jimmy Choo, Tomoyo como amaba lo que traía puesto y como la odiaba a ella. Eriol y Meiling fueron a dirección donde estaba Tomoyo y los demás.

"Hola soy Meiling Li, prima de Xiaolang" dijo la joven china presentándose ante Rika, Naoko y Chiharu que ya había llegado después de haber estado con su novio.

Las jóvenes se presentaron y le empezaron hacer platica a Meiling todo el mundo estaba maravillado con la joven bueno excepto por Tomoyo y Shaoran que los dos jóvenes no se veían nada felices por la presencia de Meiling. Después de media hora todos estaban muy divertidos tomando shots de tequila, bailando y gritando siendo la joven china el centro de atención de todo mundo. Mientras que Tomoyo y Shaoran se encontraban sentados con cara de pocos amigos viendo el show desde lejos.

"¿Y por qué no estás disfrutando de la fiesta?" le pregunto Tomoyo al chino en tono amargado

"Te pregunto lo mismo"

"¿Quién dice que no estoy disfrutando la fiesta?"

"Daidouji a quien tratas de engañar… se ve que te estás muriendo de celos" dijo esto mientras le señalaba a Eriol y Meiling que se encontraban bailando muy pegados el uno al otro.

"No me has contestado mi pregunta" dijo la joven ignorando lo anterior dicho por Shaoran

"Porque no se me pega la gana" al decir esto el joven se para

"¿A dónde vas?"

"A tomar aire fresco" que era realmente que Shaoran quería salir a fumar un poco de marihuana y no quería que Sakura lo viera.

Tomoyo fastidiada de ver como Meiling se le pegaba a Eriol decidió hacer algo al respecto, pero antes se tomo dos shots de tequila para darse valor, en esos momentos llego un muchacho que recordaba que tenía algunas clases con ella.

"¿Quieres bailar?" pregunto tímidamente

Tomoyo rápidamente jalo al joven a donde todos estaban bailando y empezó a bailar muy sensualmente, pegándose a él. Cuando Eriol vio esto se molesto mucho y siguió bailando sugestivamente con Meiling, Tomoyo al ver esto siguió provocando a Eriol bailando con el tipo que la había invitado a bailar mucho mas provocativa, pegándose cada vez mas y dejando que el tipo la manoseara, no le gustaba pero quería molestar a Eriol.

Al final Eriol se fastidio con esa competencia, y decidió jalar a Meiling e irse a otro lado. Tomoyo al ver eso dejo de bailar y se puso triste, el tipo con el que había estado bailando le dijo "¿Qué te pasa nena, no quieres seguir bailando?"

"No... no quiero" y al decir esto se fue a buscar algo para beber, la joven agarro una botella de vodka y se empezó a servir en un vaso en esos momentos llega Sakura "¿Tomoyo qué haces?" dijo la ojiverde sorprendida ante el comportamiento de su amiga.

"Nada" dijo esto para seguir sirviéndose, Sakura le arrebata la botella

"Hey… porque me la quitas" dijo molesta

"Porque no está bien que estés tomando de esa manera… te va hacer daño" dijo regañándola su mejor amiga

"Estoy bien Sakura…" y la amatista le logro quitar la botella a su amiga

"¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros?… has estado muy alejada, deberías ver las cosas que Meiling dice son tan divertidas" la amatista al escuchar eso se molesto mucho mas, a la china no solo le estaba quitando a Eriol si no a todos sus amigos en especial a Sakura.

"Ah Meiling… no gracias así estoy bien"

"Bueno… ¿Sabes dónde está Shaoran?"

"Creo que salió dijo algo de tomar aire fresco… creo que yo debería hacer lo mismo" y con eso Tomoyo se fue con la botella dejando a Sakura con la duda.

* * *

"¿Eriol estas bien?" pregunto Meiling al ver al inglés con cara de pocos amigos.

"Si" dijo de manera seca

Meiling se acerco al joven y agarro la cara del joven y seriamente le dijo "¿Te gusta ella?"

"¿De quién hablas?"

"De Tomoyo"

Eriol al principio no quería contestar la pregunta pero sabía que no le podía mentir "Si" dijo finalmente, al escuchar esto Meiling sentía que su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos.

"Pero… ella está con otra persona así que no importa"

"¿Estás seguro?"

"Yo los vi, así que ella me da lo mismo"

"No mientas, vi como la veías cuando bailábamos"

"Si… pero eso no importa, porque tu estas aquí conmigo" al decir esto se acerco a la joven, esta ya le había soltado. Eriol cada vez se acercaba mas al rostro de la china, Meiling instintivamente cerró los ojos en espera del dulce suplicio que Hiraguizawa la hacía pasar. La joven sintió los labios cálidos del inglés tocar los suyos, Meiling se sentía tan feliz ya que por fin estaba pasando lo que ella quería, así que decidió profundizar el beso aprontándolo más hacia su cuerpo.

En esos momentos Tomoyo iba pasando y los vio, de la impresión la amatista sueltó la botella, Meiling y Eriol voltearon a ver cuando escucharon a la botella romperse, la joven japonesa se echó a correr y Eriol se queda viendo al suelo.

"¿No quieres ir tras ella?" pregunto Meiling al ver el rostro triste de Eriol

"No… así es mejor" Meiling abrazó a Eriol, porque sabía que aunque la había besado, el inglés estaba interesado en la amatista lo cual rompía el corazón de la china. Y aunque quería llorar sabía que no debía hacerlo enfrente de él y tendría que esperar a que estuviera sola.

* * *

Sakura salió de la casa de Yamazaki y se encontró con Shaoran fumando marihuana, la joven ojiverde se molesto, así que se acerco hacia donde este se encontraba y le dijo "Ya te dije que no fumes esa porquería" Shaoran al escuchar esto volteo a ver a Sakura con cara de pocos amigos para después tirar el cigarro.

"¿Qué tienes?" pregunto Sakura sorprendida de verlo tan serio

"Nada"

"No me mientas… se nota que algo te pasa, porque no me quieres decir" dijo esto algo molesta por la actitud del chino

"Ya te dije que estoy bien, nada me pasa"

"Está bien, si así lo quieres. Pero Shaoran no se cómo pretendes que tengamos una relación si ni me dices que es lo que te sucede, y sabes que es lo peor que como de costumbre me voy a enterar por otro lado y estoy cansada de eso… se supone que deberíamos confiar el uno en el otro. Pero tu prefieres hacerme a un lado y no sé si yo pueda estar así contigo" al decir esto la joven se disponía a irse pero sintió que la agarraron del brazo, Sakura volteo a ver a Shaoran que tenia la mirada hacia el suelo y este le dijo "No te vayas, por favor no me dejes"

"¿Me dirás que pasa?"

"Si, te diré todo" Shaoran soltó a Sakura y este la guio para que se fueran caminando después de varios minutos de estar caminando en la calle, Sakura volteaba a ver a cada rato al joven este se veía nervioso, triste, molesto. Sakura ya se estaba preocupando de verlo de esa manera.

"Shaoran" dijo esto en casi un suspiro

"Me voy a ir…"

"¿A tu casa?" pregunto extrañada

"No Sakura… me voy a ir de Tomoeda"

"¿De qué hablas?"

"Sakura… a eso vino Meiling a decirme que tengo que regresar a vivir a Hong Kong"

"¡¡¿Qué?!!" dijo Sakura sin poder creer lo que Shaoran le había dicho.

****CONTINUARA****

**NOTA DE AUTORA: hola a todos, perdón por el retraso pero si batalle bastante para terminar de colocar todas las piezas de este capítulo, mas el hecho de que acabo de entrar a mi último semestre de la carrera y eso mas el andar buscando lo de mis prácticas profesionales.**

**Regresando al capítulo espero que les haya gustado, trate hacer este capítulo más de Tomoyo, Eriol y Meiling por que había tratado poco el tema sobre ellos, ya en el siguiente capítulo habrá mucho mas Sakura y Shaoran… y les comento que Yelan estará en el. Espero poder terminar el siguiente capítulo mucho más rápido y más porque ya tengo cierta idea de cómo será. La canción que use se llama Somebody to love de Queen.**

**PD: Si no recibo más de 5 reviews no actualizo**

**aLeirBagPotteR-BasS**


	14. Runaway Parte II

**SEXY DIRTY LOVE**

**Disclairmer: Los personajes de CCS no son propiedad mía, sino de Clamp, este fic es sin fines de lucro, solo tiene el propósito de entretener a la los lectores.**

"…" _**diálogos**_

'…' _**pensamientos**_

_**(…) notas de la autora**_

…_**FLASHBACK…**_

**Capitulo 14: Runaway Parte II**

Sakura estaba corriendo, el edificio estaba a oscuras podía ver gracias a la poca luz que entraba por las ventanas, Sakura estaba muy preocupada no sabía de lo que Shaoran podía ser capaz de hacer, tenía miedo. Miedo de perderlo. La joven subió corriendo las escaleras, hasta que llego a su objetivo. Abrió la puerta y fue ahí cuando lo vio…

_**Hace tres días atrás…**_

"Si, te diré todo" Shaoran soltó a Sakura y este la guio para que se fueran caminando después de varios minutos de estar caminando en la calle, Sakura volteaba a ver a cada rato al joven este se veía nervioso, triste, molesto. Sakura ya se estaba preocupando de verlo de esa manera.

"Shaoran" dijo esto en casi un suspiro

"Me voy a ir…"

"¿A tu casa?" pregunto extrañada

"No Sakura… me voy a ir de Tomoeda"

"¿De qué hablas?"

"Sakura… a eso vino Meiling a decirme que tengo que regresar a vivir a Hong Kong"

"¡¡¿Qué?!!" dijo Sakura sin poder creer lo que Shaoran le había dicho.

"Sakura hay muchas cosas que no sabes sobre mi pasado que necesitas saber"

"¿Cuáles?" dijo la joven temiendo lo peor

"Aquí no, mejor vamos a un lugar más tranquilo" Sakura accedió y los jóvenes se fueron de la fiesta, y Shaoran condujo a Sakura hacia su carro, después de manejar varios minutos los jóvenes llegaron y se estacionaron afuera de su escuela por lo cual dijo Sakura "¿A que vinimos a la escuela?" pregunto la joven. Shaoran se bajo del carro, la ojiverde lo siguió extrañada y vio como se lograba trepar por la barda "Shaoran Li ¿Qué crees que haces? Esto es propiedad privada" dijo Sakura asustada.

"Sakura shhh vas hacer que nos cachen" dijo el joven saltando a la propiedad de la escuela, Sakura solo sacudió la cabeza en modo de negación, pero no le quedo más que seguir al joven y subir por la barda, cuando la joven llego al otro lado vio como Shaoran saco unas llaves y abrió una puerta de los de limpieza "¿De dónde sacaste esas llaves?" pregunto Sakura.

"Tengo conocidos" fue lo único que dijo para guiar a la joven por la escuela, Sakura estaba cansada de caminar hacia ningún lugar pero se dio cuenta que habían llegado a la azotea de la escuela. Al llegar ahí se podía sentir el aire fresco y limpio.

"¿Shaoran que hacemos aquí?" pregunto Sakura todavía extrañada

"Me gusta aquí, me ayuda a pensar más claro" dijo esto cerrando los ojos y sintiendo al aire fresco.

"Y dime ¿Me dirás que es eso de que te vas a ir de Tomoeda?"

"Sentémonos, ya que esto será largo" Los jóvenes se sentaron, Shaoran saco una cajetilla de cigarros, saco uno y lo prendió, le dio una gran bocanada para después empezar a hablar. "Desde que mi padre murió… me tocaba ser el líder de mi familia y mi madre se empeño en que yo tenía que ser como un adulto… estuve lleno de responsabilidades y obligaciones ya la verdad que para un niño de 11 años eso era mucho y me estaban preparando para ser el líder y la verdad ya no podía vivir así, por lo cual gracias a la ayuda de Meiling, Eriol y mi hermana Feimei hui a Japón y bueno Wei decidió recibirme, tanto Meiling como Feimei me mandan dinero a escondidas de mi madre…"

Sakura estaba sorprendida de la historia del joven chino, pocas cosas que sabía de su pasado era que su padre se había muerto y que tenía mala relación con su madre, ahora con esta revelación muchas cosas tenían sentido.

"Y bueno Meiling vino a decirme que mi madre se había enterado de donde me encontraba y que ella vendría a Japón por mi"

Sakura no supo que decir lo único que sintió correcto en esos momentos fue abrazar al joven, Shaoran recibió gustoso el abrazo fue uno de esos momentos en los que no se necesitaba decir nada, ya que el joven sabía perfectamente que la japonesa iba a estar para él. Los dos amantes se quedaron así abrazados hasta que amaneció.

* * *

La luz del sol daba directo a sus ojos impidiendo que pudiera dormir, así que poco a poco fue abriendo sus ojos azules, le dolía la cabeza ya que la noche anterior había tomado mucho alcohol y fue cuando volteo que se dio cuenta que no estaba solo, el cuerpo escultural de la morena se encontraba desnudo a lado del suyo. Ahora lo recordaba todo después de la fiesta había llegado con Meiling a su casa y después de unas copas habían terminado besándose para después hacer el amor.

La verdad no sabía cómo se había metido en ese problema, sabía que había sido un error acostarse con Meiling otra vez, pero de alguna manera había visto venir eso. Ya que desde que conoció a la china había tenido sentimientos por ella, su primera vez había sido con ella y fue de alguna manera su primer amor, pero pues él había tenido que irse de Hong Kong y pues el contacto entre ellos había muy poco. Después había conocido a Kaho por la cual sintió una pasión desbordante al punto de pensar que la amaba. Pero después de que habían terminado la relación se dio cuenta que había estado cegado por la pasión y el deseo pero que eso realmente no había sido amor. Y bueno estaba Tomoyo que con ella siempre había tenido una gran amistad, se conocían, hablaban de todo, habían crecido juntos, habían estado en los momentos más felices y también en los más difíciles. La verdad es que siempre supo que Tomoyo sentía algo por él, pero él había preferido ignorarlo y seguir con su amistad, pero después de terminar con Kaho se empezó a cuestionar si podría llegar a funcionar con Tomoyo, ella era una gran persona y era muy bonita. Y tenía una conexión que no tenía con nadie más. Pero todo se había complicado con el tal Fye y ya no sabía lo que la amatista sentía con él y el ver a Meiling después de tanto tiempo había hecho de su cabeza un completo desastre.

Vio como Meiling se despertó y la joven lo vio con una gran sonrisa "Buenos días" dijo la china.

"Buenos días" le contesto amablemente

"Anoche fue grandioso"

"Si lo fue…" dijo esto algo serio.

"Eriol… ¿Estás bien?" pregunto algo preocupada

"Si, si lo que pasa es que me duele algo la cabeza, ya sabes por la cruda"

"Ya se te hare mi desayuno tradicional y veras que con eso te sentirás como nuevo" dijo esto muy animadamente, la joven se paro rápidamente, dejando que el inglés pudiera apreciar su desnudo cuerpo. La joven encontró una camiseta de Eriol tirada en el suelo y se la puso para luego bajar a la cocina. Lo bueno es que Nakuru se encontraba en Inglaterra trabajando por lo cual la casa estaba sola.

La joven china entró a la cocina, y empezó a sacar los ingredientes para hacer un platillo que había aprendido en china, vio que había un radio y la prendió, al escuchar la canción empezó a cantarla mientras cocinaba.

_**Maybe this time, I'll be lucky  
Maybe this time he'll stay  
Maybe this time, for the first time  
Love won't hurry away**_

_**He will hold me fast  
I'll be home at last  
Not a loser anymore  
Like the last time, and the time before**_

Eriol bajo y vio como la joven se encontraba cocinando pero lo que más le impresiono fue la voz de Meiling ya que no sabía que era una gran cantante. Como vio que estaba tan concentrada y feliz decidió no interrumpirla y mejor verla desde la puerta.

_**Everybody loves a winner **_

_**So nobody loved me  
Lady peaceful, Lady happy  
That's what I want to be**_

_**All of the odds are, they're in my favor  
Something's bound to begin  
It's gotta happen, hahaha-happen sometime  
Maybe this time I'll win**_

_**Cuz  
Everybody loves a winner  
So nobody loved me  
Lady peaceful, Lady happy  
That's what I want to be**_

Meiling hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía así de feliz, ya que desde que había conocido a Eriol supo que su corazón lo amaba y había sufrido mucho con la partida del joven, si había salido con mas hombres y se había acostado con varios de ellos pero con ninguno de ellos pudo sentir lo que sentía estando con Eriol. Y la noche anterior había sido magnifica, Meiling la había esperado con fervor desde 3 años atrás. Ahora estaba más que segura que podía lograr que el joven inglés la amara como ella lo amaba a él.

_**All of the odds are, they're in my favor  
Something's bound to begin **_

_**It's gotta happen, hahaha-happen sometime  
Maybe this time I'll win **_

La joven escucho como le aplaudían volteo a ver y se encontró con Eriol en la puerta viéndola "Guau eso fue increíble" dijo muy sorprendió el joven por la gran voz de la china, después de tanto tiempo de conocerla no sabía que poseyera tan grandiosa voz.

"Eriol no sabía que me habías escuchado" dijo sonrojada

"Meiling cantas increíble" dijo con una sonrisa

"Gracias… pero bueno ya el desayuno está listo" le dijo mientras servía la comida en los platos, Eriol y la joven se sentaron a comer tranquilos.

Después de haber terminado de comer la joven dijo seria "Eriol… muchas gracias por todo, ha sido muy bello pero…"

"¿Qué sucede?"

"Bueno mi tía Yelan llega mañana y no sé que vaya a pasar con Xiaolang o conmigo" dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

"De hecho todos estamos metidos en un problema… recuerda que yo fui quien les dijo que Tomoeda era el lugar perfecto para Xiaolang se escondiera"

"No me quiero ir… he disfrutado mucho estar aquí" al decir esto una lagrima escurrió por el cachete de la joven.

"No llores Mei… odio verte así" le dijo Eriol, para luego abrazar a la joven.

"Gracias Eriol, tú siempre tan lindo"

* * *

Tomoyo se encontraba en su cama con un gran dolor de cabeza, había sido una terrible idea haber tomado tanto la noche anterior, sentía como todo le daba vueltas, y no aguantaba para nada la luz y el ruido, así que tenía todas sus cortinas cerradas para que no entrara nada de sol. La joven en su mente no podía de dejar ver la escena del beso entre Eriol y Meiling una y otra y otra vez. Sabía que no era bueno torturarse de esa manera, pero no lo podía evitar. Tenía que hacer algo para lograr que Eriol se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos pero se sentía débil y abatida. Y había perdido las esperanzas de poder estar con él, tal vez Meiling le había ganado o tal vez no.

La joven volteo a ver el reloj y vio que faltaba media hora para el ensayo general del coro ya que en dos días seria el festival de invierno. La verdad tenía muy pocos ánimos para ir, pero no podía faltar, ella tenía un compromiso con el coro. Aunque ver a Eriol sería algo difícil pero tenía que aguantarse y tratar de dar lo mejor de ella.

* * *

Meiling llego al apartamento de Xiaolang, cuando entro se encontró con Sakura en la sala viendo una película "Hola Meiling" la saludo, Sakura se pudo dar cuenta que la joven traía la misma ropa de la noche anterior pero prefirió no decir algo.

"Hola Sakura y ¿Xiaolang?" Sakura en esos momentos se encontraba comiendo unas palomitas señalo el baño. A lo cual Meiling asintió, la china se sentó a lado de la joven para ver la película "¿Xiaolang ya te dijo sobre su posible regreso a Hong Kong?" dijo esto con el mayor cuidado posible ya que no quería arruinar las cosas para su primo y su novia.

"Si, anoche hablamos de eso…" dijo algo triste

"¿Entonces ya sabes que mi tía Yelan vendrá mañana?"

"Si…"

"¿Y dime tienes lista la ropa que usaras cuando la conozcas?"

"¿Ropa?" dijo extrañada por ese comentario.

"Sakura… mi tía Yelan es muy estricta y muy fijada en ese tipo de cosas, así que nos tenemos que asegurar encontrarte el atuendo perfecto para mañana"

"Pero Meiling… no estoy segura…"

"Nada de peros Sakura, estoy segura que mi tía te adorara"

En esos momentos Shaoran llega a la sala y las vio muy misteriosas y pregunta "¿De qué hablan?" dijo viéndolas atentamente.

"Sakura acepto salir de compras conmigo… digo mañana tiene que lucir espectacular para cuando conozca a mi tía"

"Meiling no estoy seguro de que sea buena idea" dijo serio, la idea de que su madre conociera a Sakura lo ponía muy nervioso.

"Pero Xiaolang…" dijo tratando de argumentar lo contrario

"Meiling tú sabes perfectamente como es mi madre y la verdad no quiero que Sakura pase por eso" Sakura no sabía que decir, ya que por un lado estaba Meiling diciéndole que tenía que conocer a la madre de su novio y por el otro Shaoran negándose.

"Xiaolang estoy segura que mi tía al ver que tienes una relación estable se dará cuenta que estas bien aquí y pues eso podría ayudarte a quedarte aquí"

"No lo sé, tengo que pensarlo bien" dijo Shaoran

"Pues no lo pienses tanto, por que recuerda que mañana llega" Shaoran maldijo mentalmente, odiaba tener la presión de que su madre llegaría al día siguiente y que después de dos años la vería. Además temía que llegara a tratar mal a la joven ojiverde. El joven chino volteo a ver a su novia y le dijo "¿Tu qué opinas?"

"Pues… que me gustaría conocerla, digo es tu familia" dijo algo tímida. Al escuchar esto el chino no le quedo de otra que aceptar.

* * *

Tomoyo llego a su casa del ensayo, dio gracias a Dios que la joven china no había ido, aunque la verdad no tuvo tiempo para hablar con Eriol ya que todo el mundo estaba ocupadísimo y no habían dado descanso. La señorita Maki andaba muy estresada ya que tenían la obligación de que saliera todo bien, ya que con ellos se cerraba el festival que iba a empezar mañana. La joven prendió su computadora y vio que tenía varios mensajes de su amiga Sakura.

* * *

Era la 1 p.m. Shaoran y Meiling se encontraban en el aeropuerto de Tokio esperando que llegara el avión donde llegaría la madre del joven Li. Ambos jóvenes estaban nerviosos y preocupados, Shaoran por que tenia años sin ver a su madre desde que se había escapado de su casa y Meiling por que había desobedecido sus ordenes y había ido a Tomoeda a informarle a Shaoran que su madre ya sabía dónde se encontraba.

Pasaron 20 minutos cuando vieron en la pantalla que el vuelo de Hong Kong a Tokio había arribado, fue en ese momento que empezaron a ver a la gente salir del avión, los dos sudaron frio al ver a una mujer de cerca de los 50 con cabello negro, recogido en forma elegante, su piel que parecía porcelana, sus ojos eran de un café cálido pero su mirada era fría y calculadora, la mujer a pesar de su edad aun conservaba una belleza pulcra y elegante. Se encontraba vestida con un traje de dos piezas color verde esmeralda. La mujer fue hacia donde se encontraban los adolescentes que la veía con cierto miedo.

"Xiaolang por fin nos volvemos a ver" le dijo a su hijo de manera poco afectuosa

"Madre" fue lo único que logro salir de la boca del chino

"¿Y tú Meiling? Desobedeciste mis órdenes tus padres están muy molestos contigo"

"Lo sé tía, pero…"

"Pero nada… desobedeciste mis órdenes y sabes que por eso se te quitara tu mesada" al escuchar esto Meiling quería repelar pero sabía que no había oportunidad para que ganara, y tenía que acatar lo que su tía le había dicho. Shaoran había olvidado lo que era sentirse regañado y con el yugo en el cuello, sabía que iba a extrañar mucho su libertad tan adorada.

"Pero bueno, tengo varios asuntos que atender aquí… pero primero iremos al hotel" dijo la mujer, esta volteo a ver a un hombre que estaba cargando sus maletas, parecía su guardaespaldas, este la siguió. Los jóvenes llegaron al estacionamiento donde se encontraba una limosina esperándolos.

"Madre yo tengo mi carro estacionado en el piso de abajo" dijo Shaoran

"Dale tus llaves a Huang, el llevara tu carro al hotel… tú y Meiling se vienen conmigo" Shaoran a regañadientes le entrego las llaves del carro al guardaespaldas de su madre.

Los dos jóvenes se metieron a la limosina con la Yelan Li el camino hacia el hotel fue callado, ninguno de los jóvenes se atrevía a decir alguna palabra mientras Yelan se la pasaba hablando por su blackberry arreglando varias citas que tenía que atender. Después de un largo camino los jóvenes llegaron al Hotel Imperial que pertenecía a la familia Li. Shaoran en todo el tiempo que tenía en Japón jamás había ido al lugar. Este era imponente tenia decoración china mezclada con la opulencia del occidente, Shaoran se sentía sofocado por el lugar.

En la entrada los estaba esperando varios del staff del hotel, incluyendo el gerente del lugar que inmediatamente fue hacia donde se encontraban los Li. "Buenas Tardes Sra. Li" dijo el hombre lo más educado y correcto que pudo.

"Buenas tardes… ¿Ya está la junta lista?" dijo la mujer hablando en un perfecto japonés.

"Si, ya la están esperando" dijo el hombre guiándola hacia el lugar. La mujer antes volteo a ver a los herederos de su familia y les dijo "Xiaolang tu vienes conmigo, Meiling te veo en la cena"

Meiling le dio deseo buena suerte a su primo. Ya que la necesitaría y mucho. La joven decidió regresar a Tomoeda e ir por Sakura y prepararla para la cena. Porque sabía que iba a ser muy difícil.

* * *

Eran las 8:00 de la noche, Shaoran se encontraba exhausto había estado más de 5 horas en juntas y reuniones con varios de los accionistas o clientes de las empresas Li. Sabía perfectamente lo que Yelan quería con eso y era que el joven se empezara a preparar para su futuro papel como director general de la empresa familiar. Pero la verdad es que no estaba seguro que quisiera ese futuro para él. Adamas estaba nervioso porque dentro de unos cuantos minutos seria la cena donde le presentaría Sakura a su madre, la verdad no sabía cómo había terminado siendo convencido por Meiling y la culparía si las cosas salían mal.

Se encontraba en una de las habitaciones de la suite presidencial, la ropa que iba a usar en la cena se encontraba puesta en la cama, el joven se sentó y toco la ropa y se quedo pensando que esta era una de las razones por la cual se había ido de Hong Kong estaba cansado de que le dijeran que hacer, que decir, que ponerse. Quería libertad y ahora que la había obtenido le dolería mucho perderla. Ya sentía como pedazo a pedazo se iba.

* * *

Sakura se encontraba en el lobby del hotel imperial, la joven se sentía algo abrumada por tanto lujo y belleza del lugar. La joven vestía un bello abrigo color rosa, traía unas medias negras y unas zapatillas del mismo color. Sakura se sentía bastante nerviosa, pero trato de calmarse y recordar todos los consejos que Meiling y Tomoyo le habían dado en la tarde. En la tarde había sido algo difícil ya que le había pedido de favor a Tomoyo que se uniera a Meiling y ella para ir de compras, la joven acepto. Pero pudo notar cierto descontento por parte de las dos chicas, se notaba que no se agradaban mucho. Y Sakura suponía porque o más bien por quien no se agradaban. Siempre que pudieron las jóvenes chocaban y escogían diferentes atuendos para la joven ojiverde. Sakura se sentía entre la espada y la pared a la hora de escoger que ropa comprar. Al final compro una cosa que cada una de las jóvenes habían escogido.

La ojiverde ve como en esos momentos el elevador se abre y ve salir a un muy guapo Shaoran, el joven vestía un traje color verde oscuro que le sentaba muy bien. Shaoran camino hacia donde se encontraba su novia "¿Lista?"

"Cariño Yo nací lista" dijo bromeando a lo que Shaoran se le quedo viendo raro

"Ok… mal chiste, eso hago cuando estoy nerviosa"

Shaoran guio hacia el elevador a Sakura, vio como aplanaba el piso 40 el camino parecía largo, los jóvenes estuvieron callados todo ese tiempo, ambos estaban nerviosos y lo sabían. Por fin llegaron al piso cuando se abrió el ascensor vieron a Meiling que los estaba esperando, la joven vestía un hermoso vestido de manga corta color rojo, tenía un cinturón negro y la falda era amplia, lucia unas hermosas zapatillas color negro. Su cabello lo traía suelto y perfectamente lacio.

"Sakura que bueno que ya llegaste, la cena pronto comenzara" dijo algo ansiosa.

"Si, lo que pasa es que había mucho tráfico" dijo la joven entrando a la suite, se pudo dar cuenta el lujo en el que estaba rodeada, se sentía un poco intimidada, nunca había estado con gente de tanto dinero, la familia de Tomoyo tenía dinero pero nunca a ese nivel y la verdad es que la familia de Sakura era muy sencilla y jamás habían vivido en tanta extravagancia y lujos.

"Señorita permítame su abrigo" dijo una señorita que Sakura suponía que era de la servidumbre, Sakura se quito su abrigo dejando ver un bello vestido color gris, de mangas corta y cuello redondo, el corte era recto, tenía varias aplicaciones de cristales, Sakura sabía que Tomoyo había tenido un gran gusto al habérselo escogido.

Shaoran, Sakura y Meiling pasaron a la sala donde se encontraba Yelan sentada tomando una copa de vino tinto, Sakura se sorprendió por la belleza de la mujer, era muy elegante e imponente. La mujer volteo a ver a Sakura con mirada inquisitiva, a lo cual la joven no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

"Madre… le presento a Sakura Kinomoto… mi novia" Sakura se acerco a la mujer para darle la mano "Mucho gusto" dijo Sakura de manera tímida.

Yelan la miro de pies a cabeza sin responderle el saludo y dijo "Con que tu eres la novia de mi hijo"

"Si señora"

"Pensé que serias más bonita" Shaoran sentía hervir la sangre ante el comentario de su progenitora.

En esos momentos llego uno joven avisando que la cena ya estaba servida, los jóvenes y la mujer pasaron a donde estaba el comedor. Yelan se sentó en la cabecera, Shaoran de lado derecho y Sakura a su lado, mientras que Meiling se sentó del lado contrario. La comida fue servida, Sakura se confundió al ver tanto cubierto así que volteo a ver a Shaoran e imito lo que el joven estaba haciendo.

"Y Dime Sakura… ¿Tu familia a que se dedica?"

"Mi padre es profesor de la universidad de Tomoeda, arqueólogo y escribe libros… y mi hermano es doctor, se encuentra haciendo su residencia"

"¿Y tu madre?"

"Mi mama no vive con nosotros… pero es escultura" Sakura se sentía algo incomoda por el interrogatorio pero era algo normal, la madre de su novia trataba de conocerla.

"Xiaolang pensé que tendrías mejores gustos a la hora de escogerte novia… digo en Hong Kong hay muchachitas con mejor porte y estatus social… más acorde al nuestro"

"Madre… Sakura es la mejor persona para mi"

"Yo solo digo, bueno eso no importa cuando regreses a Hong Kong buscaremos alguien más acorde" Tanto Meiling como Sakura estaba sorprendidas por los comentarios maliciosos de la líder del clan Li. Sakura no podía evitarse sentirse humillada y poco cosa. Tal vez era cierto que no estaba a la altura de Shaoran, pero tampoco era como si fuera una pobre diabla sin educación o cultura.

"Disculpe Madre, pero mi vida romántica es algo que es mío y no quiero que nadie se meta" le dijo en chino.

"Xiaolang recuerda que soy tu madre y me debes respeto" le contesto en el mismo idioma.

"Si, pero usted también le debe respeto a mi novia y a mi" dijo esto parándose de la mesa, volteo a ver a Sakura y le dijo "Vámonos Sakura" la joven rápidamente asintió y se fue con el chino del lugar.

Ya en el elevador Shaoran volteo a ver a Sakura, la joven se encontraba cabizbaja, el chino se le acerco y la abrazo "Lo siento mucho, no debí haberle hecho caso a Meiling… Mi madre fue muy grosera contigo".

"Tal vez ella tiene razón, de que no soy lo suficientemente buena para ti" dijo viendo al piso del ascensor. Al escuchar esto Shaoran se enojo y con su mano derecha le agarro la cara e hizo que lo viera directamente a los ojos "Escúchame bien Sakura, nunca… nunca vuelvas a decir que no eres lo suficientemente buena para mi, entendido"

"Pero Shaoran…"

"Sakura, tú eres más de lo que jamás pude haber soñado"

"¿En serio?"

"Sakura jamás lo dudes, recuerda que te amo" al escuchar esto a la joven se le salió una lagrima, Shaoran se acerco a los labios de la ojiverde y los beso dulcemente. La joven poso sus brazos alrededor del cuello del castaño. El beso se profundizo más, pero sabiendo que había cámaras de seguridad optaron por detenerse.

Los jóvenes salieron del hotel y Shaoran pidió un taxi para Sakura ya que él tenía desgraciadamente que quedarse, antes de que la joven se subiera le dijo "¿Qué piensas hacer con respecto a tu mamá?"

"No lo sé, pero no me iré de Tomoeda" le dijo eso antes de darle un dulce beso en los labios. Sakura se subió al taxi y se fue dejando a Shaoran afuera mientras empezaba a nevar. El joven decidió ir a darse una vuelta por las calles de la cuidad, además que ya se le había terminado su suministro de marihuana, en eso el joven saca su celular "¿Oguri?... necesito una bolsa… te veo a 3 cuadras del hotel imperial…" Shaoran colgó y se dispuso a ir al lugar donde había acordado.

Después de más de un hora de haber estado fumando hierba y platicando con Oguri, Shaoran regreso al hotel, mas de a fuerzas que de ganas. No quería ver a su madre si es que así se le podía llamar a esa mujer que jamás había demostrado algo de amor por él. Pero sabía que no podía oponerse a ella o tal vez si… tal vez ya era hora de enfrentarla cara a cara.

El joven entro a la que se suponía que era su habitación, empezó a quitarse la ropa en esos momentos escucho que tocaban la puerta Shaoran solo espero que nadie percibiera el olor a marihuana. La puerta se abrió y vio que era su prima "¿Cómo está Sakura?" pregunto tímidamente esperando que su primo la reprendiera.

"Bien… pero te dije que esto era mala idea"

Meiling camino hacia donde estaba su primo y le dijo "Lo sé, fue un gran error de mi parte, pensé que a lo mejor la tía Yelan la iba a tratar bien pero me equivoque" la joven estaba algo cabizbaja.

"Mi madre jamás cambiara… siempre será la misma persona sin corazón"

"Xiaolang no creo que deberías hablar así de mi tía, digo sabemos que es estricta pero debe tener sus razones"

"Meiling porque tratas de protegerla, si es una perra sin sentimientos… nunca le hemos importado mis hermanas y yo… jamás fue para darnos algunas palabras de amor o lo que fuera"

"Xiao… yo creo que no deberías juzgar tan duro a tu mamá… pero bueno mañana será un largo día, será el último en Tomoeda y tu deberías preparar todo"

"Yo no me voy a ir" dijo esto decidido

"¿Y qué piensas hacer? Ya no puedes huir"

"Lo sé, pero yo no me iré mi vida está aquí en Tomoeda"

* * *

Sakura tenía desde las 6 despierta, estaba sentada alado del a ventana viendo el paisaje, todo mundo temía que fuera a nevar y arruinara el cierre del festival de invierno, la joven estaba muy ansiosa y no había podido dormir bien así que cuando vio que eran las seis decidió pararse de la cama y bajo a la cocina a hacerse chocolate caliente, Sakura tenía muchas cosas que pensar, la noche anterior había sido algo incomoda por así decirlo. Conocer a su suegra no había sido como lo había esperado, la había hecho sentir como si no valiera nada, en su mente todavía estaba la idea de que tal vez ella no era lo suficientemente buena para Shaoran, pero el joven le había dicho lo contrario. Sakura tenía miedo de que Shaoran se fuera, había tratado de actuar lo más tranquila posible con el hecho de que su novio se iba a ir a Hong Kong, pero la verdad no podía que tal si conocía alguien mucho mejor que ella, alguien que fuera mucho más bonita y rica. Trataba de no pensar en eso pero la verdad es que le rompía el corazón pensar que tal vez hoy fuera su ultimo día con Shaoran. Sentía que todavía les faltaban muchas cosas por vivir juntos y quería vivirlas. Nunca se había sentido así por alguien y la verdad es que podía decir que estaba muy feliz con su vida y si el castaño se iba sabia que ya no seria así, por que no podía concebir su vida sin él en ella, tal vez estuviera siendo muy dramática pero con la cena de anoche no podía dejar de pensar que a lo mejor Yelan le podía llenar la cabeza de ideas y convencerlo de que la dejara. Estaba siendo paranoica pero tenía miedo que la abandonaran como lo había hecho su mamá o Kyu… y si el chino le hacía eso sabía que eso la devastaría.

* * *

Shaoran se había levantado muy temprano y había salido del hotel antes de que todos se levantaran, la verdad es que no podía aguantar otro día con su madre. Así que fue al único lugar que se le ocurrió ir… a la casa de Eriol. Shaoran toco el timbre varias veces hasta que Eriol le abrió la puerta medio dormido.

"¿Qué diablos haces tan temprano en mi casa?" le pregunto el inglés que se encontraba en pijamas.

"Necesitaba un lugar para esconderme" dijo entrando sin pedir permiso a su amigo. Shaoran fue directamente a la sala y se sentó en uno de los sofás, Eriol fue detrás de él. "¿Sabes que puta hora es?"

"Si son las 7:30, ya deberías de estar despierto"

"Estas pendejo, anoche me desvele ayudando en el festival y tú que vienes a levantarme temprano"

"De seguro te estabas cogiendo a alguien, a mi no me engañas Eriol"

"Para tu información no me he acostado con nadie… bueno al menos no anoche"

Al escuchar esto Shaoran le dio mucha curiosidad de saber con quién había estado su amigo "¿Y entonces con quien y cuando?"

"Mejor no"

"Vamos Eriol dime, necesito algo que me distraiga de mis problemas"

Eriol se sentó en el sofá que estaba enfrente del que Li estaba sentado, el joven se quedo viendo hacia el suelo. "Anda hombre, dime quien fue"

"FUE MEILING OK"

"De todas las viejas a las que podías coger, te cogiste a mi prima" dijo esto algo molesto, la verdad es que aunque no soportara a Meiling se preocupaba por ella y no quería verla lastimada y mucho menos por Eriol.

"Estaba borracho y bueno se dieron las cosas… pero no es como si yo hubiera obligado a Meiling y tú lo sabes perfectamente"

"Eriol… Meiling está enamorada de ti y tú no… así que siento que si te aprovechaste de ella"

"No es como si tú nunca hubieras hecho eso"

"Si pero no me cogí a tu prima" Shaoran se paro y le dijo esto muy molesto

"Xiaolang hablas como si yo no sintiera nada por Meiling, siempre la he querido mucho y lo sabes así que no sé porque el reproche"

"¿Y qué me dices de Daidouji? No que la quieres mucho y no sé que"

"Ok admito que la cague, pero no es para que te pongas así… además tu sabes que Meiling no es ninguna santa tampoco" le dijo Eriol tratando de defenderse

"Lo único que te digo es que seas honesto con ella y le digas la verdad si es que piensas tener una relación con ella o con Daidouji… eso es todo" dijo esto un poco más tranquilo.

"Lo sé, y sé que cometí un gran error en permitir que eso pasara"

"Solo se honesto… creo que ninguna de las dos se merece que las hagas sufrir"

"Lo sé, lo sé" fue lo único que pudo salir de la boca del inglés. Sabía que había cometido un error con Meiling, pero la verdad es que estaba confundido y ya no sabía que pensar. Pero para hoy en la noche tenía que tener una respuesta.

Después de eso Shaoran le mostro una bolsa que contenía marihuana, los jóvenes se dispusieron a fumársela, estuvieron jugando videojuegos y en general hablando de tonterías que la droga les hacia decir. El tiempo paso volando y cuando se dieron cuenta vieron que eran la 5 de la tarde por lo que Eriol aun en pijama le dijo a su amigo "Me tengo que arreglar a las 7 empieza el festival"

"Es cierto… hoy Sakura va a bailar"

"Entonces… ¿iras?"

"Eso espero… la verdad tengo que hablar con mi madre" al decir esto el joven se para y recoge sus cosas para después despedirse de su amigo y e irse a Tokio. Li subió al carro pensando en varias cosas, en que tenía que ser fuerte y de una vez por todas enfrentar a su madre y no huirle, tenía que ser el hombre que su padre quisiera que fuera. Si su padre le había enseñado algo en la vida era defender por lo que creía y él creía en vivir en Tomoeda, estar con Sakura y sus demás amigos. Creía en esta vida que él había escogido para sí mismo.

Shaoran manejo a Tokio esperando encontrar las fuerzas suficientes para enfrentar a su madre. Además de que tenía que llegar a ver el espectáculo donde Sakura participaría.

* * *

Ya eran las 7 p.m. y Sakura estaba algo nerviosa ya que la presentación del grupo de danza de Tomoeda seria en media hora y ella como la bailarina principal tenían una gran responsabilidad, se preguntaba si Shaoran había logrado llegar y verla. En esos momentos llega Tomoyo con un vestido blanco de mangas cortas con un cinturón de color negro, su cabello estaba completamente lacio. "¿Estas listas?" le pregunto su amiga.

"No… ¿has visto a Shaoran?" pregunto la ojiverde, a lo que su amiga negó con la cabeza.

"Pero no te preocupes llegara"

"¿Y Eriol?"

"Anda con los demás chavos del coro… no he podido hablar con él… además Fye está en el publico"

"¿Regreso? No sabía que había regresado"

"Llego hoy en la mañana, fui por él al aeropuerto"

"¿Tomoyo entonces tú y Fye?" pregunto confundida

"No, él solo vino porque mi madre le hablo para un trabajo y pues de hecho ella lo invito… no yo"

"Esperemos que Eriol no lo vea"

* * *

Shaoran se encontraba en el hotel Yelan todavía no había llegado de sus reuniones, el joven chino a cada rato veía su reloj ya que en poco tiempo seria la presentación de Sakura y no quería perdérselo pero antes tenía que hablar con su madre de una vez por todas. El joven pudo escuchar cómo se abría la puerta del elevador. Shaoran que se encontraba en la sala de la suite vio como su madre entraba a esta.

"Vaya hasta que te apareces Xiaolang, espero que ya hayas recogido todas tus pertenecías de la casa de Wei" le dijo en chino

"No recogí nada"

"Entonces no piensas llevarte nada a Hong Kong, bueno eso no importa"

"No madre… no me pienso ir"

"¿De qué demonios me estás hablando Xiaolang?"

"De que yo me voy a quedar en Tomoeda" dijo tratando de sonar lo más firme

"¿Y de qué rayos piensas vivir? ¿De caridad? … Wei ya no te recibirá en el departamento"

"Puedo vivir con Eriol"

"¿Y con qué te mantendrías? Porque yo me encargare que ni ninguna de tus hermanas o Meiling te manden dinero y sabes que hablo muy enserio"

"Puedo mantenerme yo solo, no soy un inútil como tú crees"

"¿Enserio? Eso lo dudo mucho Xiaolang tú no eres más que un inútil bueno para nada, que siempre tu padre te defendió y ayudo que forjarte ese carácter tan débil… por más que trate jamás tendrás lo que se necesita para ser el líder de esta familia"

"Y para que quiero ser el líder de la familia ¿Para qué me odien? ¿Para qué me tengan miedo? No madre así no quiero ser el líder de la familia, prefiero ser como tú me llamas un bueno para nada al menos se que yo si soy feliz… no como tú que vives enojada y amargada con la vida"

"Entonces vete y cumple tu amenaza Shaoran… pero ya verás que yo tengo razón y volverás a Hong Kong y me pedirás perdón"

"Eso lo dudo madre, de verdad lo dudo" al decir esto Shaoran se fue del lugar dejando a su madre con una gran tristeza en el corazón, pero así era ella jamás mostraría sus sentimientos hacia los demás, había sido educada de esa manera y por eso había logrado sobrevivir en ese mundo tan difícil.

Shaoran estaba desesperado ya que el elevador iba muy lento cuando este por fin llego al a planta baja el chino salió corriendo para llegar a su carro. Tenía que llegar a Tomoeda y ver el festival de invierno y más que nada a Sakura.

Dieron el aviso de que Sakura y el demás grupo de danza iban a pasar a bailar, Sakura vio a Yukito antes de salir a escena y este les deseo tanto a ellas como a las demás mucha suerte. La ojiverde dio un gran suspiro y salió al escenario. La música empezó a sonar y la joven comenzó a bailar, mientras lo hacía trataba de ver si lograba ver a Shaoran entre el público pero no era así.

* * *

Shaoran no podía creer el trafico que había para ir de Tokio a Tomoeda, si la cosa seguía así estaría atrapado por más de una hora, el joven de desesperación golpeo su volante. Tenía que llegar a ver a Sakura y decirle que no se iba a ir a ninguna parte. El joven no sabía porque pero empezó a llorar, odiaba ese sentimiento de tristeza, hubiera querido que las cosas con su madre hubieran sido diferentes, que pudieran tener una buena relación, y que fueran una familia feliz.

* * *

La presentación de Sakura terminó y no vio al castaño por ningún lado. Eso la entristecía mucho pero sabía que él tenía asuntos más importantes que atender en Tokio con su madre. Pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que al a ojiverde le hubiera gustado que el joven chino hubiera estado ahí para verla bailar. Sakura llego a los bastidores donde la esperaban Touya, Yukito y su padre este último con un gran ramo de rosas rojas.

"Papá, Touya" dijo con una gran sonrisa

"Hija lo hiciste magnifico… si en Juilliard no te aceptan son unos tontos" dijo esto para después darle su ramo de flores.

"Bueno para ser un monstruo no lo hiciste nada mal" Dijo Touya, Sakura sabía que en él fondo su hermano la estaba halagando solo que no lo quería demostrar.

En ese momento llegaron Tomoyo y Eriol para felicitar a su amiga por haberlo hecho tan espectacularmente, la amatista abrazo a su amiga y le dijo "Guau Sakura fue hermoso… me quede sin palabras"

"Gracias Tommy" dijo algo sonrojada por los halagos de todos.

"Te luciste allá pequeña Sakura" le dijo el inglés.

"Bueno Sakura tenemos que irnos, ya nos toca a nosotros" los dos jóvenes se despiden de la familia Kinomoto y Yukito para irse con sus demás compañeros de coro. Antes de salir Eriol voltea a ver a Tomoyo y le dice "¿Estas nerviosa?"

"No… por que estas aquí" Al escuchar esto Eriol sonríe y le toma la mano a la joven. En ese momento Tomoyo decidió que le quería decir sus sentimientos "Eriol… yo…"

"Eriol" Tomoyo escucho una voz que sabía que no le agrada a mucho, los dos jóvenes voltearon y vieron a Meiling con Sakura. La joven china fue hacia donde estaba el inglés "Espero que te vaya muy bien" después de decir esto le da un pequeño beso en los labios, Tomoyo se sentía ganas de irse sobre Meiling y golpearla. Pero no lo hizo porque sabía que no podía arruinar su presentación. En esos momentos llamaron al coro al escenario, por lo cual Tomoyo y Eriol rápidamente se prepararon para empezar a cantar. La música comenzó a sonar y los jóvenes empezaron a cantar _Somebody to love_.

* * *

Meiling y Sakura fueron a los vestidores a que Sakura se cambiara, en esos momentos la joven china recibe un mensaje a su blackberry "Xiaolang se peleo con mi tía Yelan" Sakura al escuchar eso rápidamente fue con la prima de Li a leer el mensaje que le había llegado.

"¿Crees que este bien?" pregunto la ojiverde

"No lo sé, aunque Xiaolang no lo quiera admitir a él le importa mucho su relación con mi tía Yelan"

Sakura rápidamente saco su celular y le marco al castaño escucho que la llamada entro, hasta que le contestaron "Shaoran ¿Estás bien?" pregunto preocupada

"Si… eso creo" dijo en tono triste

"¿Dónde estás Shaoran?"

"Lo siento Sakura, necesito estar solo… necesito pensar" fue lo único que dijo y colgó la llamada, la ojiverde se moría de la preocupación, necesitaba saber cómo estaba, la joven no sabía porque pero tenía la corazonada de saber donde estaba.

Eriol se dio cuenta que entre el público que se encontraba Fye lo cual lo ponía muy molesto, pero trato de calmarse y mejor dedicarse a seguir cantando lo mejor que podía. Comenzó la música de la última canción de su show.

_**Keep Holding On  
ha ha ha ha ha  
ha ha ha ha ha  
ha ha ha ha ha  
ha ha ha ha ha**_

_**Tomoyo:  
you're not alone together we stand I'll be by your side you know I'll take your hand  
Eriol:  
when it gets cold and it feels like the end there's no place to go you know I won't give in  
Tomoyo y Eriol: no I won't give in**_

_**Todos:  
keep holding on, cause you know we'll make it through we'll make it through just stay strong.  
Tomoyo y Eriol: cause you know I'm here for you, there's nothing you can say  
(nothing you can say)  
Tomoyo y Eriol: nothing you can do  
(nothing you can do)  
Tomoyo y Eriol: there's no other way when it comes to the truth so**_

_**Todos: holding on**_

Sakura tomo el carro de su papá y manejo desesperada hacia su destino, la joven estaba preocupada, tenía miedo de que Shaoran pudiera hacer alguna locura, ya que no quería que el joven recayera en la drogas. Además quería demostrarle al joven que quería estar para él como él lo estuvo para ella cuando vio a su mamá.

_**Tomoyo y Eriol: cause you know we'll make it through we'll make it through  
Eriol: so far away I wish you were here before it's too late this could all disappear.  
Tomoyo y Eriol: before the doors close and it comes to end with you by my side i will fight and defend, I'll fight and defend ya yaaaa**_

_**Todos: keep holding on cause you know we'll make it through we'll make it through just stay strong cause I'm here for you I'm here for you**_

_**Tomoyo y Eriol: there's nothing you can say  
(nothing you can say)  
Tomoyo y Eriol: nothing you can do  
(nothing you can do)  
Tomoyo y Eriol: there's no other way**_

_**Todos: when it comes to the truth so keep holding on**_

Sakura llego al edificio, el lugar estaba totalmente oscuro pero no le importo. La joven salto la barda y vio que la puerta trasera se encontraba abierta, suponía que ella estaba en lo correcto y el castaño se encontraba adentro.

_**Tomoyo y Eriol: cause you know we'll make it through we'll make it through. Hear me when I say when I say I'll believe. Nothings gonna change nothings gonna change destiny. Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly.**_

_**everyone: ya ya ya ya la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la KEEP HOLDING ON cause you know we'll make it through we'll make it through just stay strong cause you know I'm here for you I'm here for you.**_

Sakura estaba corriendo, el edificio estaba a oscuras podía ver gracias a la poca luz que entraba por las ventanas, Sakura estaba muy preocupada no sabía de lo que Shaoran podía ser capaz de hacer, tenía miedo. Miedo de perderlo. La joven subió corriendo las escaleras, hasta que llego a su objetivo. Abrió la puerta y fue ahí cuando lo vio sentado, llorando y con una botella de alcohol.

_**Tomoyo y Eriol: there's nothing you can say  
(nothing you can say)  
Tomoyo y Eriol: nothing you can do  
(nothing you can do)  
Tomoyo y Eriol: there's no other way  
Todos: when it comes to the truth so keep holding on  
Tomoyo y Eriol: cause you know we'll make it through we'll make it through**_

_**ha ha ha ha ha  
ha ha ha ha ha  
ha ha ha ha ha**_

_**Tomoyo y Eriol: keep holding on**_

_**ha ha ha ha ha  
ha ha ha ha ha  
ha ha ha ha ha**_

La ojiverde fue directamente donde estaba y lo abrazo fuertemente, Shaoran al verla tiro la botella y lloro. "La odio" le dijo en un susurro

"No, no es cierto… es como yo no odio a mi mamá, tú no odias a la tuya… y la prueba es que estas llorando"

"Odio llorar" dijo esto abrazándola mucho mas fuerte

"No hay nada malo con llorar…"

"Gracias por todo" le dijo sinceramente el castaño a su novia.

"No, gracias a ti…" Shaoran se acerco a los labios de la joven y esta lo recibió gustosa.

_**Tomoyo y Eriol: keep holding on. There's nothing you can say  
(nothing you can say)  
Tomoyo y Eriol: nothing you can do  
(nothing you can do)**_

_**Tomoyo y Eriol: there's no other way  
Todos: when it comes to the truth so keep, keep holding on  
Tomoyo y Eriol: cause you know we'll make it through we'll make it through**_

* * *

****CONTINUARA****

**NOTA DE AUTORA: Antes que nada mil perdones por haberlos hecho esperar tanto, pero bueno es que este semestre he estado mucho mas ocupada de lo normal, además que mi propia vida personal también me ha hecho estar ocupada. La verdad es que en un mes solo había logrado escribir 10 páginas y después de leerlas me di cuenta lo mucho que odiaba lo que había escrito así que borre todo eso y me decidí a empezarlo de nuevo y con mucha dedicación y el hecho de que mis padres no me dejaron salir el fin de semana pude terminar el capitulo con 21 páginas… guau creo que hasta la fecha ha sido el capítulo más largo que he escrito pero está bien mínimo que la espera haya valido de algo.**

**Bueno ahora concentrándonos en el capitulo bueno ya conocieron a la mama de Shaoran ¿Qué les pareció? El triangulo entre Tomoyo-Eriol-Meiling el próximo capítulo ya se terminara… ¿a quién escogerá Eriol?... ¿Qué pasara ahora con Sakura y Shaoran? **

**Quiero darle las gracias a todas esas personas que se toman su tiempo para escribirme un review no saben lo mucho que significa para mi, que alguien le guste lo que escribo o bueno si no le gusta mínimo que se tome el tiempo de decirme que estoy haciendo mal. Espero ya no tardarme tanto al escribir. Las canciones que use se llaman "Maybe this time" de Liza Minelli de la película Cabaret y "Keep holding on" de Avril Lavigne**

**Me despido con un gran beso!!**

**PD: Si no recibo más de 5 reviews no actualizo.**

**aLeirBagPotteR-BasS**


	15. Love just is

**SEXY DIRTY LOVE**

**Disclairmer: Los personajes de CCS no son propiedad mía, sino de Clamp, este fic es sin fines de lucro, solo tiene el propósito de entretener a la los lectores.**

"…" _**diálogos**_

'…' _**pensamientos**_

_**(…) notas de la autora**_

…_**FLASHBACK…**_

**Capitulo 15: Love just is**

Sakura y Shaoran se encontraban abrazados, el joven podía sentir que la ojiverde estaba ahí para él, a diferencia de su madre que lo había abandonado completamente.

"Gracias por todo" le dijo sinceramente el castaño a su novia.

"No, gracias a ti…" Shaoran se acerco a los labios de la joven y esta lo recibió gustosa, los jóvenes se siguieron besando hasta que decidieron profundizar mucho más el beso. Shaoran poso sus manos en el trasero de la joven japonesa. Sakura pego su cuerpo mucho mas al de su novio, esta pudo sentir la erección del chino. La joven sonrió al sentirse deseada. Por lo que sus besos bajaron al cuello del joven. Shaoran amaba cuando Sakura lo besaba con tanta pasión.

Shaoran decidió que a pesar del frio que se sentía hacía calor por lo cual se quito su chamarra y la tiro al piso, Shaoran jalo a Sakura al piso para que pudieran estar mucho más a gusto. Después de unos minutos Sakura termino sin su abrigo mostrando su vestido color morado que traía. "Eres muy bella" le dijo Shaoran con la voz ronca y llena de pasión.

"Tú eres perfecto" le contesto con una gran sonrisa para después seguir besándolo.

Los jóvenes siguieron disfrutándose mutuamente hasta que Shaoran decidió ir mas allá, y le empezó a remover con mucho cuidado las medias a la joven. El chino llevo su mano izquierda a la entrepierna de la ojiverde y la acaricio haciendo que esta cayera en éxtasis. Shaoran removió las bragas de la joven dejándola expuesta. Sakura pudo sentir como dos dedos entraban a su cavidad que se encontraba húmeda y caliente. Los dedos empezaron a moverse rápidamente volviendo loca de placer a la joven.

"Ahhh…. Shaoran… ohh Dios…me vengo…me vengo" gritaba la joven

Shaoran sonreía sin dejar de mover los dedos frenéticamente, Sakura pudo sentir que todo su mundo se movía, todo le daba vueltas… la joven sintió que había llegado al cielo.

"Guau… eso fue increíble" dijo entre suspiros

"Esto todavía no termina" Shaoran se empezó a desabrochar los pantalones se los bajo, al igual que sus bóxers mostrando su pene erecto. Sakura pudo sentir como estaba siendo penetrada rápida y fuertemente por su novio. Shaoran daba unas duras embestidas que volvían loca a la ojiverde, el joven estuvo así por varios minutos hasta que no pudo resistir más y se vino dentro de la joven.

"Te amo Sakura" le dijo al oído a la joven

"Yo también te amo Shaoran"

* * *

El festival ya se había terminado, Eriol y Tomoyo salieron del escenario donde se encontraron con Fye y la mama de Tomoyo "Hija eso fue increíble… le estaba diciendo a Fye que si no hubieras decidido ser diseñadora como yo, hubieras sido una estrella"

"Mamá no digas tonterías" dijo Tomoyo sonrojada

"Tomoyo tu madre no se equivoca podrías ser una gran estrella" Eriol que se encontraba viendo la escena con cara de pocos amigos.

"Bueno hija te veníamos a decir que Fye nos ha invitado a cenar, Fujitaka anda buscando a Sakura para que nos acompañe" Al escuchar esto Eriol decidió irse por lo cual Tomoyo fue detrás del joven.

"Eriol… espera…Eriol" el joven seguía caminando ignorando a la joven hasta que esta lo logro alcanzar y le agarro el brazo "Eriol…hazme caso" el joven volteo a ver a la amatista ya la vio serio.

"¿Qué quieres?"

"Ven con nosotros a la cena" le pedio Tomoyo

"No creo que me necesites… con ese Fye es más que suficiente"

"Eriol… no seas tonto… ¿por qué no te puedes dar cuenta?" dijo esto con lagrimas en los ojos

"Tomoyo…"

"Eres un tonto- dijo llorando- Te amo y no haces nada… solo huyes"

"Tomoyo… yo también te amo pero pensé que tú querías estar con Fye"

"No… yo quiero estar contigo… pero nunca peleaste por mi"

"Claro que si, fui a tu casa a decirte que te amaba y te vi con el tal Fye"

"Si no hubieras huido después del beso que nos dimos eso jamás hubiera pasado" Eriol no pudo soportar seguir viéndola llorar y la abrazo.

"Tomoyo… lo siento se que fui un tonto… pero si tú me dejas quiero compensarte todo lo que te he hecho" al decirle esto el joven paso sus manos por la mejilla de la joven y le limpio las lágrimas, para después posar sus labios en los de ella. Tomoyo sonrió y se dejo besar por el inglés.

Lo que ambos jóvenes no sabían es que eran vistos por Meiling que estaba llorando al ver que Eriol había hecho su elección y no había sido ella. Cuando Tomoyo y Eriol rompieron el beso se dieron cuenta de que estaban siendo observados. Cuando Eriol vio a Meiling llorando esta rápidamente se fue corriendo del lugar. Tomoyo al ver a la joven china no pudo evitar sentirte mal por ella, pero en el fondo estaba feliz de que la habían elegido a ella y no a la prima de Li.

"¿Crees que estará bien?" pregunto la amatista al inglés que se encontraba dándole la espalda.

"Meiling es muy fuerte" al decir esto Eriol volteo a ver a Tomoyo, se acerco a ella y la abrazo. "Tomoyo te amo" le dijo el inglés.

Tomoyo no podía creer esto, ni en sus sueños más locos eso había sucedido. Eriol le había dicho que la amaba, su corazón parecía querer salírsele del pecho de felicidad; la amatista quería llorar de alegría. "Yo también te amo Eriol" le dijo, para después besarlo apasionadamente.

* * *

Al día siguiente Eriol se encontraba sentado en una banca del parque pingüino esperando que Meiling llegara a su cita, el joven a cada rato veía el reloj, la joven tenía 20 minutos de atraso lo cual era raro ya que Meiling era muy puntal por lo cual Eriol temía ser plantado lo cual no le gustaría porque no quería que las cosas terminaran mal con la joven china. Eriol volteo hacia el lado derecho y vio a Meiling parada viéndolo con mirada seria.

Eriol se paro y le dijo "Meiling pensé que no vendrías"

Meiling caminando hacia donde se encontraba el inglés le dijo "No iba a venir… pero Xiaolang me convenció".

"Qué bueno que lo hizo" Meiling se sentó a lado de Eriol y se quedaron unos minutos en silencio viendo a los niños jugar en los juegos que se encontraban enfrente a ellos.

Eriol tomo valor y decidió hablar con la verdad a la joven "Meiling… siento mucho lo que paso anoche… no quería que te enteraras de esa forma".

"Ni yo hubiera querido… pero ya que" dijo esto con cierta amargura.

"Meiling quiero que sepas que yo de verdad te aprecio mucho…pero"

"Pero no me amas" la joven estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo para no llorar, Meiling era muy orgullosa y jamás permitiría verse derrotada y menos por un hombre.

"Meiling de verdad lo siento mucho… tú sabes que eres una persona muy especial para mí y quisiera que siguiéramos siendo tan buenos amigos como lo hemos sido"

"No lo sé Eriol… esto no es como cuando estábamos en Hong Kong que éramos unos niños experimentando que era el amor… esto es algo serio, es… no creo poder… al menos no por ahora"

"Meiling ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para hacerte cambiar de opinión?"

"No… además en unas horas me regreso a Hong Kong con mi tía Yelan"

"No quiero que esto termine así… de verdad te considero una de mis mejores amigas"

"Yo también, pero entiende necesito tiempo para desenamorarme de ti… de verdad" al decir esto la joven se paro y Eriol la imito no sin antes darle un abrazo, el cual Meiling respondió.

"Espero que seas feliz con ella, lo deseo de todo corazón"

"Gracias… yo también espero que tú seas feliz" Meiling le sonrió y se acerco al inglés para darle un pequeño beso en los labios para después decirle al oído "Nos vemos Eriol". Meiling tomo su bolso y se fue, dejando a Eriol que se quedo pensando en su futuro con Tomoyo mientras veía a los niños jugar.

* * *

Sakura se encontraba en el departamento de Shaoran, despidiéndose de Meiling la verdad es que a la japonesa le daba tristeza tener que despedirse de la china ya que aun con el poco tiempo que habían convivido juntas, le había tomado mucho cariño. Las jóvenes se estaban abrazando, a la joven china se le salieron unas lágrimas ya que ella también le había tomado mucho cariño a la ojiverde. "Espero que algún día me vayas a visitar a Hong Kong".

"Claro que si… espero que podamos seguir en contacto"

"Si, Xiaolang ya me dio tu correo así que te escribiré… necesito saber que también cuidas de mi primito"

"Ay Meiling" dijo un molesto Shaoran que se encontraba viendo la escena.

"Xiaolang aunque no vivas conmigo eso no significa que ni a tus hermanas ni a mí no nos importes" a lo que Meiling rápidamente fue a abrazar efusivamente a su primo.

"Meiling me ahogas" dijo Shaoran tratando de zafarse del abrazo, mientras que Sakura se reía a carcajadas viendo la escena.

"No... no…no, hasta que aceptes que tú también me quieres"

"Jamás lo hare… nunca primero muerto" dijo el joven chino que ya había logrado zafarse del abrazo.

"Ay Xiaolang ¿por que eres tan malo?" A lo que Shaoran solo le mostro su lengua como un niño chiquito. Sakura podía darse cuenta que aunque su novio no quisiera admitirlo si se preocupaba y quería a Meiling.

"Bueno el carro me está esperando… ¿No te irás a despedir de mi tía?" le pregunto la joven china al castaño.

"Meiling no tengo nada de qué hablar con esa mujer"

"Piénsalo… además en marzo es la boda de Feimei y ella te quiere ver"

"Lo sé… Adiós Meiling" Se despidió de la joven fríamente para luego irse a su recamara dejando a las dos muchachas solas.

"Shaoran necesita tiempo… pero sé que irá a la boda de eso no te preocupes"

"Si, lo sé…" Meiling le dio un abrazo y un beso a la joven para despedirse. La joven china salió del departamento dejando a Sakura algo triste y nostálgica. La ojiverde no sabía porque pero presentía que las cosas iban a cambiar no sabía si era paran bien o para mal… pero de lo que estaba segura es que ya no serian iguales.

* * *

Ya era mitad de Febrero y la ojiverde no podía estar más feliz con su vida, tenía un novio maravilloso que siempre la consentía y la hacía sentirse amada, los ensayos con las porristas iban muy bien, estaba segura que iban a ganar la competencia de ese año. Además que todas las tardes se preparaba para entrar a Juilliard, no había día que no fuera a los ensayos de ballet… Yukito felicitaba a la japonesa por su gran desempeño y pasión que ponía. Aunque para ser honestos Sakura estaba muy nerviosa porque en pocos días le llegaría la carta para saber si había sido o no aceptada. Sabía que tenía otras opciones pero no las quería… su sueño desde niña había sido entrar a Juilliard.

Sakura se encontraba terminando la práctica de porristas, la joven estaba platicando animadamente con Chiharu y Naoko. En ese momento llega Tomoyo que ya había terminado con su práctica de coro.

"Sakura ¿Estas lista?" le pregunto la amatista a su mejor amiga.

"Deja y recojo mis cosas" La ojiverde rápidamente fue a agarrar su mochila y regreso donde se encontraban su amigas.

"¿Y a donde van?" pregunto Chiharu muy curiosa.

"Es que le pedí a Tomoyo que me enseñara hacer uno de sus pasteles… es que mañana cumplo meses con Shaoran y quiero darle la sorpresa"

"Uy que suertuda… ya quisiera yo tener alguien como el papucho de Li" dijo Naoko

"Pues déjame decirte que yo estoy muy contenta con Yamazaki… él no tiene nada que pedirle a Li" dijo Chiharu muy orgullosa de su novio.

"Ay Chiharu que quieres… Li esta mil veces mejor que Yamazaki" le replico Naoko

"Claro que no… mi novio es mejor"

Tomoyo y Sakura solo les quedo reírse, Chiharu las vio con cara de pocos amigos. "No se burlen"

"No nos estamos burlando…enserio" dijo Tomoyo entre carcajadas.

"¿Y tú Tommy… qué tal te va con Eriol?" pregunto Naoko

"Estamos muy bien, de hecho hoy en la noche saldré con él" comento feliz la amatista.

"Ay me late que me tendré que buscar un novio… ahora que todas tienen novio ya no tendré con quien salir los fines de semana" dijo Naoko haciendo puchero.

"¿Y Rika?" Pregunto Sakura

"Sakura que no sabes que volvió con Terada" Sakura se sorprendió pero como era de costumbre siempre era la última en saber las cosas. Sakura y Tomoyo se despidieron de sus amigas ya que tenían mucho que hacer.

* * *

Shaoran se encontraba caminando por los pasillos de la escuela, revisaba que no hubiera nadie en los pasillos y disimuladamente entro al baño de los hombres, dentro se encontraban dos jóvenes de un año debajo de él. Ambos jóvenes tenían la mirada expectante. Shaoran con su cara de póker los vio y les pregunto "¿Traen el dinero?"

Uno de los jóvenes se acerco al castaño y le dio un fajo de billetes, los cuales Shaoran recibió gustoso y empezó a contar el dinero para después sacar de la bolsa de su pantalón una pequeña bolsa con polvo blanco y se la entrego al que le había pagado. "Es un placer hacer negocios con ustedes caballeros, cuando necesiten mas ya saben dónde encontrarme" al escuchar esto los jóvenes sonrieron.

Shaoran salido del baño después de haber hecho su intercambio, el joven traía una cara de felicidad ya que con ese dinero le podría comprar el collar que había visto hace varios días, el joven Li tenía casi un mes vendiendo droga que su amigo Oguri le daba. Shaoran no se había dado cuenta pero el mantenía un estilo de vida muy costoso y ningún trabajo le iba a dar tanto dinero como vender droga, además que él sabía perfectamente quienes eran sus clientes potenciales. Shaoran había estado siendo lo suficientemente cuidadoso para que ninguno de sus amigos se enterara de sus actividades ilícitas ya que sabía que no les iba agradar para nada.

El castaño se encontraba caminando por los pasillos de su escuela y se encuentra a Sakura y Tomoyo que venían en dirección a él. La ojiverde corrió hacia donde estaba Li y lo abrazo fuertemente y le dio un apasionado beso, que el joven gustoso acepto. Los dos adolescentes se quedaron así por bastante rato hasta que escucharon un carraspeo que provenía de una Tomoyo incomoda. Los jóvenes se separaron algo apenados.

"Lamento interrumpir su dulce momento… pero recuerda Sakura que nos tenemos que ir" le dijo a su amiga en tono serio.

"Si lo sé, Tommy- dijo viendo a su amiga, Sakura volteo a ver a Shaoran y le dijo- ¿Y qué haces aquí?"

"Vine a entregar un trabajo, el profesor me dio chance de entregarlo después de clases" mintió el chino.

"Ahh ok… bueno amor me tengo que ir" Sakura beso dulcemente a su novio y se fue con su amiga dejando a Shaoran con culpa por haberle mentido.

* * *

Sakura y Tomoyo se encontraban cocinando un pastel mientras escuchaban música, las jóvenes se estaban divirtiendo y estaban platicando de tonterías, después de hora y media el pastel había quedado. Tomoyo saco el pastel del horno y empezó a partirlo, Sakura no sabía porque pero el olor del pastel le estaba dando asco y se sentía algo mareada.

"Sakura ¿Estás bien?" le pregunto la amatista.

"Me siento un poco mareada…eso es todo"

"¿Segura? Porque parece que quieres vomitar" y fue ahí cuando Sakura no lo aguanto más y fue corriendo al baño a vomitar. Tomoyo siguió a su amiga y se quedo viéndola desde la puerta. "¿Sakura no quieres que vayamos al doctor?" le pregunto su amiga preocupada por verla en ese estado.

"No Tommy, de seguro algo me cayó mal… nada importante" dijo mientras le bajaba a la taza del baño, la joven se paro y fue directo al lavabo a enjuagarse su boca.

"¿No estarás embarazada?" dijo su amiga en tono de broma.

"Ay claro que no Tomoyo… Shaoran y yo siempre usamos prote…" Sakura no termino su frase ya que se quedo pensando en la vez que lo habían hecho en la azotea de la escuela y no habían usado condón.

"Sakura… no me digas que no se cuidaron" dijo Tomoyo preocupada

"No o sea… no pasa nada" dijo Sakura negando cualquier implicación de que estuviera embarazada.

"Sakura a lo mejor deberías hacerte la prueba" sugirió la amatista

"Tomoyo yo sé que no estoy embarazada" dijo Sakura tratando de negarlo, pero en el fondo temía que fuera verdad.

"Bueno si tu lo crees ha de ser así… me tengo que ir, quede de verme con Eriol" dijo Tomoyo saliendo del baño y fue agarrar sus cosas, Sakura salió a acompañarla a la salida.

Sakura fue a su cuarto y se acostó en su cama, la verdad es que no quería pensar en lo que pudiera pasar si es que en realidad estaba embarazada. Sería lo peor que le podría pasar ya que ella tenía muchos sueños que quería cumplir antes de casarse y ser madre. Además de que tenía miedo de ser una mala madre como lo había sido la suya.

La joven se puso sus audífonos y prendió su iPod y se perdió en sus pensamientos hasta que el sueño la alcanzo.

* * *

Tomoyo y Eriol se encontraban acostados en la cama del inglés viendo una película mientras estaban abrazados, la verdad es que Eriol se estaba aburriendo con la película ya que era una película para mujeres, así que decidió hacer las cosas más interesantes. Y sujeto la cara de Tomoyo y la beso apasionadamente a lo que la joven correspondió el beso intensificándolo aun más.

Estuvieron varios minutos besándose, pero Eriol quería más lo que decidió explorar el cuerpo de su novia y bajo sus manos a su blusa y comenzó a desabotonársela, Eriol metió su mano derecha y comenzó a tocar el seno izquierdo de la amatista, Tomoyo rápidamente se separa del joven. "¿Qué sucede?" pregunto Eriol extrañado por la actitud de la amatista.

Tomoyo rápidamente se empezó a botonar su blusa y enojada dijo "No me siento cómoda haciendo eso… al menos no todavía"

"Tomoyo… somos novios esto es normal" dijo Eriol defendiéndose

"Eriol… quiero que mi primera vez sea especial"

"¿Y quien dice que no será especial?"

"Eriol aun es muy pronto… apenas tenemos un mes siendo novios… y la verdad no quiero arruinarlo"

"Ni yo Tomoyo, pero me gustaría que pudiéramos compartir eso" cuando dijo eso se acerco a la joven y la beso dulcemente, Tomoyo se acostó y Eriol se puso encima de ella. Tomoyo sentía como su boca era invadida por la lengua del inglés, la joven disfrutaba cada segundo de su beso. Eriol sentía que cada vez se estaba poniendo más caliente, podía sentir como su miembro se endurecía. Por lo cual sus manos empezaron a bajar a las piernas de la joven acariciándola por encima de la tela de su falda, Tomoyo se encontraba disfrutando del beso y las caricias de su novio. Eriol aunque intento resistirse no pudo más y sus manos fueron debajo de la falda de la joven acariciándole la parte interna de sus muslos, enseguida que Tomoyo sintió eso aventó a Eriol muy molesta.

"¿POR QUÉ HICISTE ESO?" le grito muy enojada.

"No te enojes" le suplico a la amatista

"Como no quieres que me enoje, si te dije que no quería"

"Lo siento… pero pues estábamos en el momento… no pensé"

"Eriol si no puedes respetar mi decisión es mejor que lo dejemos así" la joven rápidamente se paró de la cama y salió azotando la puerta, dejando a Eriol solo.

"Tomoyo…" dijo para sí mismo, el joven se regaño mentalmente ya que lo último que quería hacer era incomodar a su novia.

* * *

Eran las 12 de la tarde del sábado y la joven Kinomoto seguía acostada en su cama, no podía dejar de pensar en la posibilidad de que estuviera embarazada. Sakura se encontraba llorando ya que si era verdad no sabía cómo decirle a Shaoran, su papá y en especial a Touya que estaba esperando un bebé. También pensaba en la posibilidad si se lo quedaría, lo daría en adopción o abortaría, pensaba que la primera no era opción ya que ella quería ir a la universidad y había trabajado arduamente para que su sueño se cumpliera y ver que ahora podía ser truncado por el hecho de que iba a ser mamá. La joven se rehusaba en aceptar el fatídico hecho. Tal vez tenía una infección y era por eso que había ido a vomitar ya 2 veces en lo que iba de la mañana.

Sakura pensó que era mejor dejar de pensar en cosas malas y dedicarse a lo que realmente importaba que era su cena con su novio. La ojiverde se paró de la cama y fue a bañarse y mientras lo hacia se tocaba el vientre. Después de su ducha se vistió para ir a su práctica de ballet.

* * *

Shaoran estaba con Eriol en el centro comercial, el inglés había ido acompañar a su amigo ya que este le iba a comprar un regalo a su novia. Los jóvenes entraron a una tienda donde vendían joyería y fue ahí cuando vieron un collar de plata con una flor de cerezo con piedras semipreciosas incrustadas. Shaoran fue con una de las dependientas y lo pidió. El joven chino lo pago y pidió que se lo envolvieran para regalo. Después de que los jóvenes salieron de la tienda, Eriol se atrevió preguntarle a su amigo "¿De dónde sacaste el dinero para comprarlo? Yo que sepa ni Meiling o tus hermanas te pueden mandar dinero"

"He estado haciendo varios trabajos de gente que le va mal en matemáticas y también he estado dando tutorías"

"Pero no creo que con eso te alcance para pagar ese collar" le cuestiono Eriol

"Bueno y a ti que te importa" dijo molesto

"Solo es curiosidad no te tienes que enojar"

"Yo te recomiendo que le compres algo a Tomoyo después de que la cagaste ayer"

"Ya ni me digas… espero que ya no esté enojada conmigo"

Sakura se encontraba en la práctica de ballet, como todas se encontraba haciendo los ejercicios, pero hubo un momento que sentía que todo le daba vueltas, todas sus compañeras se dieron cuenta que la joven se veía mal.

"Sakura ¿estás bien?" pregunto una de sus compañeras

"Estoy un poco mareada"

"¿No quieres sentarte?" le pregunto otra

Pero antes de que pudiera hacer decir algo, la joven sentía como el vomito quería salir de ella así que corrió al lugar donde hubiera un bote de basura más cercano. Sus compañeras fueron a donde se encontraba para ver si estaba bien. Yukito que acaba de regresar al salón de prácticas fue a ver a la joven Kinomoto "Sakura, creo que es mejor que te vayas al doctor… ¿No quieres que te acompañe?"

"No… creo que voy a mi casa a descansar" dijo la ojiverde que fue a agarrar sus cosas y se despidió de su maestro y sus compañeras.

Sakura se encontraba caminando hacia su casa, la verdad es que no sabía que hacer. Pero en vez de pensar en eso decidió ponerse a cocinar mientras escuchaba música ya que no quería pensar en nada más que en hacer la comida perfecta para su novio y eso era lo que iba hacer.

* * *

Tomoyo se encontraba leyendo un libro en la sala de su casa cuando escucha que tocaron el timbre de su casa. Una de las sirvientas fue abrir, la joven escucha que alguien entra a la casa, la joven levanta su vista y ve a Eriol entrar a la sala. Tomoyo rápidamente se levanta con el ceño fruncido "¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Vengo a disculparme" mientras decía eso le enseñaba un gran ramo de flores rojas.

"Sé que fui un tonto al querer presionarte y sé que te amo… y por lo tanto esperare hasta el momento en que tú estés lista" Tomoyo sonrió ante la honestidad de su novio.

Tomoyo se acerco a Eriol para besarlo, este la abrazo fuertemente recibiendo gustosamente el beso.

* * *

Ya eran las 7 de la noche Shaoran se encontraba arreglándose para ir a casa de su novia, Shaoran se vio en el espejo y se sintió culpable por mentirle a Sakura y a Eriol de donde venia el dinero que tenia. Pero al ver el regalo que tenia para Sakura sonrió ya que sin eso jamás lo hubiera logrado. El timbre sonó, Shaoran se extraño ya que no esperaba a nadie pero fue a abrir y cuando abrió puso cara de pocos amigos.

"Oguri ¿Qué haces aquí?" preguntó Shaoran molesto

"¿Cómo que a que vengo? Vengo para que vayamos a una fiesta"

"No puedo, ya tengo planes"

"Pues cancélalos" dijo el pelinegro.

"No puedo… Sakura se enojaría conmigo"

"Ah… la pequeña y hermosa Sakura" dijo en un tono jocoso.

"Ya te dije que me molesta que le digas así"

"Está bien ya no le digo así, pero tienes que acompañarme… esta noche hay una gran posibilidad de negocio y te necesito"

"¿De qué hablas?" pregunto extrañado

"Hay una gran fiesta en el norte de la cuidad, y necesito alguien que me ayude a vender no la puedo cubrir yo toda"

"Pero…"

"Te prometo que no te tardaras… terminando de vender toda la mercancía te vas"

"Está bien… pero solo lo hago porque necesito dinero"

"Si… perfecto" sonrió Oguri.

* * *

Sakura estaba terminando de alistar los últimos detalles para su cena perfecta. La comida ya estaba lista al igual que ella, la joven estaba usando un vestido de tirantes color verde que combinaba perfectamente con sus ojos, además que sabía que a Shaoran le encantaba el color verde. A veces se preguntaba si era por eso que a Shaoran le gustaba ella, por sus ojos. Sakura se sentó a esperar que llegar el joven chino.

Había pasado más de una hora y Shaoran no llegaba, era la tercera vez que Sakura le marcaba a su celular y el joven chino no le contestaba. La ojiverde se estaba preocupando y la vez enojando.

* * *

Shaoran se encontraba en el sótano de una tienda de ropa, resultaba que ahí había una gran fiesta con mucha gente, la música estaba a todo volumen, la gente se encontraba bailando y saltando en éxtasis, después de una hora había logrado vender toda la mercancía que era cocaína, pastillas, marihuana. Shaoran vio el reloj y se dio cuenta que era muy tarde y Sakura probablemente estuviera muy enojada por dejarla plantada. Shaoran iba directo a la salida cuando se encontró a Oguri en compañía de dos chavas que no debían tener más de 16 años claramente estaban drogadas.

"Li… ¿A dónde vas?" pregunto el pelinegro muy contento probablemente por las drogas.

"Te dije que tengo una cita con Sakura"

"Ah es cierto… pero fíjate que no he podido vender todo… y me estaba preguntando si tu podrías hacerlo"

"Pero ya me tengo que ir"

"Si lo vendes te quedas con toda la comisión" Shaoran al escuchar eso se vio tentando ya que era una muy buena propuesta.

"¿Toda la comisión?"

"Toda" dijo con una gran sonrisa mientras le entregaba al chino una gran bolsa llena de todo tipo de drogas. Shaoran la cogió y se fue en busca de clientes.

* * *

Eran las 10 de la noche y Shaoran no había llegado. Sakura se encontraba sentada en el comedor con los brazos cruzados, en ese momento ver que la puerta se abre y ve que es su hermano con Yukito. Al verlos Sakura pone cara de molestia.

"¿Qué haces monstruo?" le pregunto Touya a su pequeña hermana

"Ya te dije que no soy ningún monstruo"

"Touya ya no la molestes" dijo Yukito al mayor de los Kinomoto, el joven volteo a ver a la ojiverde y le pregunto "¿Ya te sientes mejor?"

"¿Mejor?" pregunto Touya

"Si, Sakura vomito hoy en la práctica"

"Si… pero no es nada, algo me cayó mal" contesto la ojiverde

"Y porque no fuiste al hospital a que te checara" la regaño su hermano.

"Estoy bien Touya, solo vomite esa vez y ya… si me disculpan tengo sueño" dijo molesta la joven fue a las escaleras no sin antes decirle "Hay lasaña en el horno por si quieren comérsela".

Sakura entro a su recamara y azoto la puerta, la joven rápidamente busco su agenda ya que sabía que no podía postergar la situación en la que vivía, al encontrarla empezó a contar los días y se dio cuenta que tenía más de un mes en que no tenía su menstruación. Sakura hizo las cuentas varias veces. Al darse cuenta que su periodo no le llegaba la joven se tiro a la cama. La joven sabía lo que tenía que hacer, pero para eso tenía que salir de la casa y no quería que su hermano y Yukito se dieran cuenta por lo cual vio que el árbol que estaba al lado de su ventana estaba lo suficientemente cerca para que ella pudiera salir de su cuarto y nadie se diera cuenta.

La joven logro salir de la casa sin ningún problema, agarro su bicicleta y se fue del lugar. Y fue a su destino. La joven llego a casa de los Daidouji, toco el timbre y Tomoyo le abrió.

"Sakurita ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que estarías con Li" le dijo la amatista

"Tomoyo creo que estoy embarazada"

"Saku…" Tomoyo dejo pasar a su amiga.

"Fui a la farmacia y compre esto" dijo Sakura mientras sacaba de su bolsa varias pruebas de embarazo.

"Ven" Tomoyo la guio hasta su baño para que pudieran hacer la prueba. Sakura hizo las 5 pruebas. Tomoyo y Ella se sentaron a esperar que pasaran los 5 minutos que decía. Fueron los cinco minutos más largos en la vida de la ojiverde. Se sentía toda ansiosa y temerosa por los resultados, rezaba para que salieran negativos. Sonó la alarma que habían puesto, tanto Sakura como Tomoyo vieron las pruebas y todas decían positivo. La ojiverde se sentía desfallecer.

"Estoy embarazada" fue lo único que pudo decir antes vomitar.

* * *

****CONTINUARA****

**NOTA DE AUTORA: Bueno aquí les traigo este nuevo capítulo, espero que les guste mucho ya que a mí me agrado como quedo. Muchas gracias por todos sus reviews. Besos y Abrazos a todos.**

**PD: Si no hay más de 5 reviews no actualizo**

**aLeirBagPotteR-BasS**


	16. I don't want to be me

**SEXY DIRTY LOVE**

**Disclairmer: Los personajes de CCS no son propiedad mía, sino de Clamp, este fic es sin fines de lucro, solo tiene el propósito de entretener a la los lectores.**

"…" _**diálogos**_

'…' _**pensamientos**_

_**(…) notas de la autora**_

…_**FLASHBACK…**_

**Capitulo 16: I don't want to be me**

Sakura se encontraba en su cama sosteniendo una de las pruebas de embarazo, la joven no sabía qué hacer. ¿Qué iba hacer? ¿Qué le iba a decir a su padre? Él que tantas esperanzas había puesto en ella, tanto que había gastado en sus clases de ballet y sus viajes para que ella pudiera estudiar donde había soñado. Y ahora ella lo había jodido todo. La ojiverde se sentía sin esperanza alguna, no sabía cómo iba a enfrentar ese problema, lo único que quería hacer era huir, huir muy lejos y perderse para que nadie jamás la encontrara.

Sakura no podía creer que iba a ser madre a los 17 años, había visto varios programas en MTV y se podía dar cuenta que la vida de esas jóvenes era muy difícil y no quería pasar por eso. También no sabía cómo su novio reaccionaria ante la noticia, tenía miedo de que se fuera a enojar con ella. Tenía miedo de todo y lo único que se le ocurría a la joven era llorar. El celular de la ojiverde sonó varias veces, Sakura vio en el identificador el nombre de Shaoran pero no quiso contestar. No estaba lista para hablar con él y si podía iba a atrasar ese momento lo más que pudiera.

Shaoran se había fastidiado de que Sakura no contestará sus llamadas así que decidió ir a buscarla y pedirles disculpas por haberla dejado plantada la noche anterior, no sabía cómo pero después de haber vendido toda la droga, acepto una pastilla de de Oguri y no supo nada hasta la mañana siguiente. Tenía una cruda horrible pero aun así fue a ver a su novia que seguramente no le agradaría saber la verdad, por lo tanto tenía que inventar algo y que fuera creíble.

El joven toco el timbre de la casa de los Kinomoto, la puerta fue abierta por Fujitaka Kinomoto "Buenos días ¿Podría hablar con Sakura?" pregunto el joven chino.

"Buenos días Li, Sakura no se encuentra… creo que fue a ver a Tomoyo" dijo el hombre

"¿Puedo esperarla?" pregunto algo ansioso, el joven esperaba que Touya no se encontrara en la casa en esos momentos.

"Claro, ¿Ya desayunaste? Acabo de preparar unos hot cakes"

Shaoran entro a la casa con una sonrisa ya que le encantaba la comida que hacia el papá de su novia. Además de que siempre que podían aprovechaban para hablar de arqueología y los viajes que realizaba el Sr. Kinomoto.

* * *

Sakura se encontraba paseando en bici por la cuidad, quería despejarse de sus pensamientos, la joven termino en el parque pingüino después de dar varias vueltas decidió tomarse un descanso y se sentó en una banca. Pero lo que vio la perturbo sobremanera.

En todos lados veía niños jugando, mujeres embarazadas o mujeres con bebes lo cual la ofuscaba, así que la joven rápidamente se paró de la banca y subió enseguida a su bicicleta y empezó a pedalear con toda su fuerza. Sakura pensaba que tal vez si pedaleaba mas fuerte podría huir de sus problemas, pero sabía en el fondo que no sería así. La joven paseo por más de dos horas hasta que decidió que era tiempo de llegar a su casa. Sakura entro a su casa, cuando la joven iba subiendo las escaleras su padre salió de la cocina y fue hacia donde ella se encontraba.

"Sakura… hija, Li vino a verte hace rato… te estuvo esperando pero como no llegabas se tuvo que ir".

"Ahh… gracias, yo le hablo al rato" mintió la joven.

"¿Estás bien? Te he notado un poco rara" pregunta preocupado.

"No, estoy bien papá" después de decir eso la joven rápidamente subió hacia su cuarto, encerrándose en él, Sakura se tiro en su cama y se durmió inmediatamente.

"Sakura, despierta…Sakura" la joven ojiverde escuchaba de lejos una voz que la llamaba, poco a poco la joven abrió sus ojos y se encontró con unos color amatista.

"¿Tomoyo?" dijo la joven algo somnolienta.

"Viene a ver como estabas… pero Touya me dijo que estabas dormida" dijo la joven como siempre con su melodiosa voz.

Sakura se levanto y se quedo sentada mientras veía a su amiga "Hoy Shaoran vino a buscarme" fue lo único que dijo la ojiverde.

"Y… ¿ya le dijiste?"

"No… no estaba en la casa cuando él vino… y no he querido hablar con él todavía"

"Sakura… tienes que hablar con él antes de que se te empiece a notar… tienen que tomar una decisión… tú tienes que tomar una decisión" le dijo en tono de reprimenda.

"Ya lo sé Tomoyo… crees que no he pensado en que voy hacer"

"Sakura yo sé que esto ha de ser muy difícil para ti, pero… tienes que tomar la decisión"

* * *

Ya era lunes y Sakura se encontraba en su casillero metiendo varios de sus libros, en ese momento vio a Shaoran que se acerca con ella, con el ceño fruncido. "Sakura…"

"Shaoran" dijo algo nerviosa la joven.

"Sakura… lo siento mucho… por no haber ido el sábado en la noche… pero algo se cruzo y yo…"

"Está bien… no estoy enojada" dijo la joven, y era verdad con todo el hecho de que se había enterado que estaba embarazada se le había olvidado el enojo de que su novio la hubiera dejado plantada.

"Pero…"

"Déjalo así… tengo ir a clases" lo interrumpió la ojiverde.

"Está bien… yo tengo que ir con el orientador" después de eso Shaoran le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue a la oficina del orientador de la escuela.

Shaoran toco la puerta de la oficina de Señor Tadao, el castaño abrió la puerta y entro a la oficina donde se encontraba un hombre sentado detrás del escritorio, este era delgado, tenía la tez algo morena, sus ojos eran cafés oscuros y su pelo negro, se podía decir que tenía unos treinta y algo. Su mirada se veía amable y sincera.

"¿Me llamo?" Pregunto el castaño, algo sorprendido de que lo hubieran citado en la oficina del orientador vocacional.

"Toma asiento Shaoran" le dijo el hombre mostrándole una silla que se encontraba enfrente de su escritorio. El joven chino hizo lo que el hombre le pidió, Shaoran no tenía la menor idea de que estaba haciendo ahí esperaba que no hubieran descubierto que el joven traficaba drogas, pero si se hubieran enterado sabía que no estaría ahí, si no en la oficina de la dirección.

"Shaoran te mande llamar porque me preocupa el hecho de que no hayas aplicado para ninguna universidad" Shaoran dio un suspiro de alivio, se trataba de eso y no sobre las drogas. Shaoran no dijo nada y dejo que el hombre prosiguiera. "Quisiera saber ¿Por qué no has aplicado a ninguna universidad?"

"No lo sé… pero qué importancia tiene el que no haya aplicado a una universidad, digo mucha gente no va a la universidad"

"Si mucha gente, pero ninguna con un futuro tan prominente como el tuyo"

"He sido desheredado… así que supongo que ya no tengo un futuro prominente"

"No me refiero al dinero Shaoran… me refiero a ti mismo… el semestre pasado que le pusimos un examen de aptitudes e inteligencia a todo el alumnado de la escuela, tú fuiste el que salió más alto… ¿Sabías que tiene el coeficiente intelectual de 140?"

"Guau eso es mucho" dijo siendo mordaz.

"Shaoran… según el examen puedes hacer lo que te propongas… por eso me preocupa que no tengas decidido qué hacer con tu futuro"

"Sigo sin saber cuál es el problema… no tengo porque decidirlo ahora" se defendió el castaño.

"Shaoran… mira ten estos folletos te pueden interesar- le decía mientras le daba los folletos- puedes encontrar algo que te interese".

"De verdad dudo que lo hagan"

"Shaoran no te niegues la oportunidad de tener un futuro, te voy a contar algo- el hombre saco una carpeta que tenía toda la información del joven Li- Tienes prácticamente 10 en todas tus materias y como las vacaciones pasadas adelantaste materias has cumplido con todos los créditos necesarios para graduarte de la preparatoria"

"¿Cómo?" pregunto el joven confundido con lo anterior.

"Si… tú ya te puedes graduar desde ahora mismo de la escuela". Shaoran se sorprendió ante este hecho ya que nunca se hubiera esperado que ya hubiera excedido el número de créditos para pasar la preparatoria.

El chino salió de la oficina y en el bote más cercano que encontró tiro los folletos, no le interesaba para nada ir al a universidad, su vida estaba bien como estaba con sus amigos y su novia.

Shaoran fue al patio y vio que Tomoyo y Eriol están sentados platicando bajo la sombra del árbol de cerezos, el joven fue a estar con sus amigos y observa que Tomoyo lo miro con cara seria mientras Eriol está con su sonrisa de que sabe algo que él no cosa que lo irritaba demasiado.

"¿Pasa algo?" pregunto el joven

"No ¿Por qué preguntas?" contesto el inglés

"Los veo raros" dijo mientras veía como Tomoyo le esquivaba la mirada.

"¿Qué sucede Daidouji?" le pregunto directamente a la amatista, Tomoyo vio a los ojos al castaño, tenía miedo de derrumbarse y decirle la verdad pero sabía que eso le tocaba hacerlo su amiga.

"Nada… solo que Eriol y yo estábamos platicando sobre nuestros futuros… eso es todo" dijo tratando mentir lo mejor que podía.

"¿Por qué?" pregunto el castaño.

"Lo que sucede es que a Tomoyo y a mí nos llegaron nuestras cartas de aceptación en la universidad… ella logro entrar en Parsons y yo en Oxford"

"¡¡¿Qué?!!" dijo Shaoran en asombro "¿Eso quiere decir que te irás a Inglaterra?"

"Si, mi padre quiere que estudie política… eso siempre lo has sabido"

"¿Y tú Daidouji?" le pregunto el castaño mirándola directamente.

"Yo entrare a Parsons y si todo sale como lo planeado me iré con Sakura"

En ese momento sonó el timbre, tanto Eriol como Tomoyo se pararon para ir a su siguiente clase, Shaoran como tenia hora libre se quedo sentando en el árbol pensando en su futuro cosa que había evitado pensar desde la muerte de su padre. Desde que había nacido su futuro ya había sido predispuesto, crecería y se convertiría en dueño y director de la empresa familiar, al igual que sería el líder de su familia, se casaría con una mujer de una familia rica que fuera de china y tendrían hijos… al menos un varón para que heredara su puesto. Siempre había odiado esa vida, se había negado a aceptarla pero nunca había pensado un futuro para él. Desde que había escapado del encierro de su madre se había dedicado a vivir la vida, teniendo todo tipo de diversiones y lujos como el alcohol, drogas y mujeres. Pero ahora parecía que tenía que crecer y tenía miedo, miedo no poder tener una buena vida, miedo de quedarse estancado y ver como sus amigos y conocidos avanzaban mientras él no.

En esos momentos dudo si había sido buena idea botar los folletos, tal vez podría ir a la universidad, aunque no sabía con qué dinero… tal vez toda la vida tendría que vender drogas para poder mantenerse o buscar algún otro trabajo. Tal vez podría buscar una beca para poder pagar la escuela, si se suponía que era tan inteligente su inteligencia de algo tenía que servirle.

* * *

Sakura se encontraba en clase de cálculo, la verdad es que la joven no estaba poniendo la mas mínima atención, sabía que al final batallaría ya que las matemáticas no eran su fuerte, pero en esos momentos tenía cosas más importantes en que pensar… por ejemplo no sabía si decirle o no a Shaoran que estaba embarazada, no sabía si debía decirle a su familia… tenía miedo de que la echaran de la casa, tenía miedo de que la despreciaran y no la quisieran mas… tenía miedo de que Shaoran tampoco la quisiera y rompiera con ella.

Los pensamientos de la joven fueron interrumpidos cuando esta se sintió golpeada por un pequeño pedazo de papel. La joven lo abrió y vio que estaba escrito _'Estas bien… últimamente te he visto preocupada' _la joven volteo y vio que Eriol se lo había mandado. Sakura rápidamente se puso a escribir _'¿Por qué preguntas eso? Estoy bien'. _Sakura discretamente se lo lanzo.

Eriol lo leyó y le respondió, espero que la profesora Mitzuki se volteara para aventárselo. _'No mientas… se que tienes algo… lo sé porque Tomoyo también esta rara y no me quiere decir… así que escúpelo' _Sakura iba a responder pero fue interrumpida por la maestra.

"Señorita Kinomoto podría pasar a resolver el problema"

Sakura rápidamente vio al pizarrón dándose cuenta que no tenía la menor idea de lo que estaba puesto, la ojiverde rápidamente volteo a ver a Eriol que si lo había hecho pero no podía darle el cuaderno por que la profesora Mitzuki los estaba viendo.

"Este…" Sakura no sabía qué hacer ya que estaba segura que si se paraba no iba a poder hacer el problema.

"Señorita Kinomoto le recomiendo que ponga más atención a la clase y se deje de pasar notas con Hiraguizawa" al escuchar esto la ojiverde se puso toda roja.

La clase se termino, todos los alumnos rápidamente salieron del salón, Eriol iba camino a la salida cuando escucha "Hiraguizawa ¿podrías quedarte?" le dijo Kaho.

Eriol se extraño que Kaho quisiera hablar con él, no tenía la menor idea para que la mujer quería platicar con él, tal vez era algo de la clase ya que desde que habían terminado su relación no se habían vuelto a dirigir la palabra más que para lo imprescindible. Eriol fue hacia donde la mujer se encontraba y le dijo "¿Para qué me necesita?"

"Pues solo quería platicar contigo… hace mucho que no hablábamos… nunca me gusto como terminamos, quisiera que fuéramos amigos".

"¿Por qué hasta ahorita?... no lo entiendo" le contesto algo confundido.

"Yo sé que fui algo mala contigo… pero quiero reparar mi error" le dijo la pelirroja.

"Ok… este… tengo clases"

"Eriol… lo que digo es enserio, me gustaría que fuéramos amigos… después de todo siempre te quise" Eriol no podía creer lo que había escuchado que diferente hubiera sido si ella lo hubiera dicho meses atrás. Eriol salió del salón dejando sola a Kaho, desde que habían terminado el inglés había evitado pensar en ella, ya que le dolía mucho y después sucedió todo lo de Tomoyo y Meiling, así que la pelirroja ya no tenía cabida en su vida. La verdad es que no sabía que pretendía ella queriendo regresar a su vida, pero esperaba que no fuera nada malo.

El inglés justo cuando estaba saliendo se encontró con cierta joven de ojos amatista que lo estaba esperando con una gran sonrisa. "Hola amor" dijo la joven de manera jovial mientras le daba un pequeño beso en los labios.

"Hola" le contesto con una dulce sonrisa

"Solo venía a decirte que hoy no podre estar contigo en la tarde"

"¿Y eso?" le pregunto algo triste.

"Porque el comité está organizando una fiesta para recaudar fondos para la graduación y como presidenta tengo que estar en la junta"

"Está bien… ¿Y dime, me dirás que sucede entre Sakura y tú?" al hacer esta pregunta el rostro sonriente de la joven Daidouji cambio a un semblante serio.

"Eriol… no puedo… es algo que Sakura debe de hacer, así que lo siento"

"Está bien… pero quiero que sepas que cualquier problema que tengan… yo las puedo ayudar"

Tomoyo sonrió "Gracias… yo lo sé, pero esto es algo que Sakura debe resolver" Eriol abrazo a Tomoyo y le dio un beso dulce pero a la vez tenía mucha pasión escondida. La joven amatista se despide de su novio, Eriol se quedo viendo como su novia se marcha. En eso escucho una voz detrás de él que dijo "Que bonita pareja hacen".

Eriol volteo a ver a la persona y se encontró con Kaho viéndolo directamente a los ojos, el joven no podía describir bien la mirada de la mujer, no sabía si era enojo o tristeza, o simplemente su imaginación que le estaba jugando una broma.

"¿Qué quieres Kaho?... ¿Por qué de repente tienes interés en nosotros?" el dijo de manera seria. La pelirroja se le acerca al inglés y le dice de la misma manera "Porque fui una tonta Eriol, tarde mucho en darme cuenta de mi error… quiero que volvamos a estar juntos"

"Yo estoy ahora con Tomoyo"

"Está bien, estoy dispuesta a compartirte" le dijo esto casi en una súplica.

"Estás loca" después de haber dicho eso el joven inmediatamente se dio la media vuelta y se marcho. Dejando a la mujer sola, Kaho no se rendiría, ella quería a Eriol para ella y lo tendría, costara lo que le costara.

* * *

Sakura se encontraba saliendo del baño, otra vez había ido a vomitar… tenía que pensar en algo por que sus amigas se iban a dar cuenta, ya que era la segunda vez en una práctica que se sentía mal y tenía que ir corriendo al baño más cercano a vomitar. Sabía que pronto la gente se iba a dar cuenta y que iba a empezar a engordar. Tenía dos semanas que se había enterado que estaba embarazada y Sakura había optado por ignorar ese hecho y seguir con su vida normal, solo que trataba de evitar estar con Shaoran, lo bueno es que el joven últimamente estaba muy ocupado y no podía estar con ella, cosa que la joven Kinomoto había agradecido mucho.

"Sakura…" la ojiverde escucho la voz del chino y volteo a verlo.

"Shaoran…" el joven rápidamente se le acerco a la joven y le dio un beso apasionado.

"Tiene mucho que no te veo…" le dijo en un susurro en el oído.

Sakura se separo de su novio y le dijo "Si lo sé, es que he estado ocupada, ya sabes con las porristas, el ballet, ayudando a Tomoyo con la fiesta… lo siento"

"Está bien… te he extrañado mucho" dijo esto último con una gran pasión contenida, Shaoran se acerco a la ojiverde dejándola entre la pared y él, ambos se estaban viendo directamente a los ojos, Shaoran no pudo aguantarse más y beso furiosamente y apasionadamente los labios de Sakura. La joven sucumbió al beso y se dejo amar, hasta que a su mente le llegaron todos los pensamientos sobre su embarazo, por lo que instintivamente Sakura se separo bruscamente de Shaoran, este se le quedo viendo extrañado.

"¿Qué pasa?" pregunto muy extrañado por la repentina separación.

"Nada… es que tengo que regresar a la práctica"

Shaoran sonrió pícaramente, se le acerco y le susurro en el oído "¿Y si entramos a la bodega del conserje como en los viejos tiempos?" para después guiñarle de manera coqueta. Sakura contesto de manera seria "Lo siento… de verdad tengo que regresar"

"Sakura ¿Qué te pasa? Y no me digas que nada por sabes que eso es mentira" le contestó algo molesto.

"Lo siento Shaoran… pero de verdad me tengo que ir" Sakura ya empezaba a caminar pero se sintió que el joven chino la había sujetado fuertemente pero sin lastimarla. "Shaoran…"

"Sakura no te dejare ir hasta que me digas que tienes… dime ¿sigues molesta por haberte plantado el sábado?"

"No, ya te dije que no es eso" después de su contestación Shaoran la soltó, en seguida la joven se cruzo de brazos viendo seriamente al chino.

"Tú dices eso… pero me has evitado toda la semana… al menos merezco que me digas la verdad ¿Qué he hecho mal? ¿Y cómo lo puedo reparar?"

"El problema es que no se puede reparar" dijo en un susurro indistinguible.

"¿Qué dijiste?"

"Nada… mira mejor hablamos otro día… de verdad tengo que regresar a la práctica si no Chiharu y Naoko vendrán a buscarme y no creo que quieras que nos vean discutir"

"Tienes razón… hoy iré a tu casa en la noche…"

"No… Touya estará ahí y no quiero que nos vea hablar de esto"

"Entonces ¿Cuándo?... porque Sakura esto no se puede quedar así" le dijo de manera muy seria.

"Yo lo sé… mañana, no va haber nadie en la casa, así que podremos hablar tranquilamente"

"Está bien… nos vemos mañana" y con esto Shaoran le dio un pequeño beso y el joven se va en ese momento le llego un mensaje de Oguri diciendo _'Hoy gran evento=$$$'. _Shaoran tenía que ir a dormir un rato antes de ir a la fiesta porque sabía que terminaría yéndose del lugar como a las 4 o 5 de la mañana y tenía que estar descansado para cuando fuera a ver a su novia.

* * *

Sakura se encontraba con todas sus amigas en el gimnasio de la escuela donde estaba siendo arreglado para la fiesta que iba a ver el sábado por la noche. Las jóvenes estaban platicando sobre que se iban a poner para la fiesta y quienes iban a ser sus acompañantes, Sakura no estaba haciendo caso a la plática ya que su mente estaba en el día siguiente donde tendría que decirle a Shaoran la verdad, ya no podía escapar de eso. Habían sido 2 semanas muy angustiantes y la joven todavía no había tomado una decisión. Hoy en la mañana había visto que había llegado su carta de Juilliard pero todavía no la abría tenía miedo de ver el contenido, ya tanto ser aceptada como ser rechazada la aterraba demasiado. Chiharu y Naoko se habían parado a llevar varias cajas para acomodar cosas dejando a Rika y Sakura sola.

"¿Sakura estas bien? Últimamente te he visto triste" al escuchar esto Sakura salió de su trance y vio a la joven que tenía una mirada de preocupación.

"Si… bueno no… pero mañana veré que pasa"

"Tú sabes que lo que necesites puedes contarme… no soy como Chiharu y Naoko que le chismean a la gente"

"Si lo sé, cuando resuelva esto te prometo que te cuento"

"Bueno ya quedaste eh" Rika le sonrió a la ojiverde y esta le respondió de la misma manera.

Mientras tanto Tomoyo se encontraba un poco frustrada ya que la gente no estaba escuchando mucho las indicaciones que daba, y ella al ser tan controladora eso la enfurecía, tanto Sakura como Rika estaban impresionadas de ver como la amatista les estaba gritando a todos por no acomodar bien las cosas o simplemente por ignorarla. En ese momento Tomoyo ve que entra cierta maestra pelirroja va hacia donde ella estaba parada.

"¿Cómo va todo Daidouji?" pregunto la maestra de matemáticas.

"Es un desastre Profesora Mitzuki… nadie está haciendo lo que se supone que deberían" dijo en tono de frustración.

"No te preocupes, ahorita yo lo arreglo- le dijo con una gran sonrisa- ESCUCHENME TODOS HAGAN LO QUE SE LES DIJO O SI NO LES PROMETO QUE PARA EL LUNES TENDRAN UN EXAMEN MUY DIFICIL" la gente al escuchar esto rápidamente se pusieron hacer lo que Tomoyo les había pedido.

"Muchas gracias" dijo la joven con una gran sonrisa

"De nada… y dime últimamente te he visto acaramelada con Hiraguizawa ¿Son novios?" la pelirroja hizo este comentario tratando de sonar lo mas casual que podía.

Tomoyo se sonrojo y le dijo "Si, tenemos más de un mes saliendo"

"Hacen una muy bonita pareja" le dijo con una sonrisa falsa

"Gracias…"

"Tomoyo donde ponemos esto" le dijo Chiharu a su amiga, Tomoyo volteo a ver a la maestra y le dijo "Con permiso, muchas gracias" y se fue dejando a la mujer que tenía cara de pocos amigos. Tenía que pensar la manera en que Eriol regresara con ella y dejara a esa mocosa. Tomoyo no podía darle lo que Eriol necesitaba y ella sí, la mujer con una sonrisa maliciosa se fue del gimnasio.

* * *

Al día siguiente Sakura no había ido a la escuela ya que se había sentido muy mal y se la pasaba vomitando en el baño, aparte del embarazo los nervios de decirle la verdad a Shaoran la estaban matando pero sabía que ya no podía seguir ocultándole la verdad y que tenían que encontrar una solución.

Sakura se encontraba sentada en la cama cruzada de piernas mientras se mordía el labio inferior, enfrente de ella se encontraba la carta que le había mandado Juilliard, la joven estaba nerviosa pero tenía que abrirlo, antes de hacerlo dio un gran suspiro. La joven abrió el sobre y saco la carta que contenía este y comenzó a leer… _'Señorita Kinomoto nos es un placer informarle que usted quedo admitida en nuestra institución'. _Sakura tiro la hoja al piso y empezó a saltar en su cama de emoción, no podía creer que todo por lo que había trabajado por fin rindiera frutos, la ojiverde no cabía de felicidad. Pero fue en ese momento que se acordó que estaba esperando un bebé y que probablemente no podría entra a Juilliard en el otoño, Sakura se tiro y se quedo sentada pensando que iba hacer, sabía que aunque diera en adopción al bebé ya no podría entrar a Juilliard, solo tenía dos opciones que eran abortar al bebé o quedarse con él y renunciar a su sueño de ser bailarina.

Sakura se encontraba en pijama viendo tele y comiendo helado de nuez, a la joven nunca le había gustado el helado pero ese día había tenido un terrible antojo y tuvo que ir a comprarlo. Su hermano se había ido a trabajar al hospital y su padre se encontraba en esos momentos de viaje y regresaría hasta el domingo en la tarde. Sonó el timbre en ese momento la joven se paro y abrió, Shaoran se encontraba del otro lado de la puerta.

"Hola" la saludo el castaño

"Hola" dijo con voz débil

"¿Puedo pasar?"

La joven asintió y lo dejo entrar, lo guio hasta la sala donde ella se sentó y agarro su litro de helado y se puso a ver tele, Shaoran la vio manera muy curiosa. "Pensé que no te gustaba el helado de nuez"

"Hoy tuve antojo" fue lo único que dijo para seguir comiéndolo.

"Hoy no fuiste al a escuela" dijo esto mas como una afirmación que como pregunta

"No, me sentía mal"

"Si, escuche a Chiharu decirle a Yamazaki que ayer vomitaste en la práctica de porristas"

"Que chismosa" Shaoran solo se rio de ese comentario.

"Entonces… ¿Qué sucede?" le pregunto el joven castaño a su novia, Sakura no supo que decirle así que termino besándolo apasionadamente cosa que Li no se rehusó. Los jóvenes cada vez se sentían más calientes, Shaoran de un solo movimiento agarro a la ojiverde y subieron a su recamara el joven suavemente la deposito sobre la cama. Shaoran se puso encima de ella para seguir besándola mientras habilidosamente se deshacía de sus pijamas, Sakura sentía como el joven le besaba con pasión el cuello, Sakura jadeaba cada vez más fuerte, Shaoran se lamio un dedo y lo llevo al a zona sur de la joven. "Estas húmeda" para después meter un segundo dedo, Sakura se estaba volviendo loca por la manera en que los dedos se movían.

"Ya estas lista" Shaoran se quito su ropa, antes de entrar en la joven se puso un condón, rápidamente y duramente Shaoran entro y empezó a moverse. Sakura estaba disfrutando del momento, podía sentir como era llenada por dentro. La ojiverde no sabía que pasaba pero en su mente el placer había sido remplazado por culpa y el pensamiento de que estaba embarazada. Shaoran inmediatamente noto que Sakura realmente no estaba ahí, si no que sus pensamientos estaba en otro lugar. "¿Sakura no te gusta?" le pregunto preocupado al ver al a joven con una cara de sufrimiento.

Sakura negó con la cabeza, Shaoran se seguía moviendo pero ahora sus movimientos eran más suaves esperando que eso le agradara más a su novia pero aun así la joven parecía estar perdida. "¿Estás segura de que estas bien? Si no te gusta podemos parar".

Sakura ya no podía mas, tenía que decirlo o sino la mataría "ESTOY EMBARAZADA" Shaoran al escucharlo se quedo en shock, no podía creer que lo que había escuchado. "¿Tu qué?" Shaoran se había detenido por completo y se le quedo viendo directamente a los ojos.

"Estoy embarazada" Shaoran inmediatamente se salió de ella y se acostó a su lado.

"Pero cómo es posible…" lo dijo todavía incrédulo ante la noticia.

"Fue aquella noche en que te peleaste con tu madre, no usamos condón"

"¿Por eso me habías estado evitando?"

"Si… me entere la noche en que me dejaste plantada".

"No puedo creer que vayamos a ser padres" dijo con algo de emoción en su voz. Shaoran abrazo a Sakura, y esta se recargo en su pecho y se quedo perdidamente dormida en él. Shaoran no podía creerlo iba a ser padre, estaba aterrado pero por alguna razón también muy emocionado, tal vez esta era su oportunidad de tener la familia que siempre había soñado, darle a su hijo el amor que a él le había faltado, además de que estaba seguro de que Sakura sería una excelente madre, a diferencia de las de ellos. Shaoran volteo y vio tirado en el suelo un papel, estiro un poco su brazo y lo pudo alcanzar y pudo leer que era la carta de aceptación de Sakura para que ella entrara a Juilliard, Shaoran se enojo y entristeció de esto, ya que él no quería que Sakura se fuera lejos de él por primera vez en su vida tenia alguien que se preocupaba por él y lo amaba. No podía permitir que ella se alejara de él, además ahora iban a ser padres así que todo iba a ser muy diferente, Shaoran sonrió a lo mejor el embarazo de ella era lo mejor que les había pasado, así estarían juntos por siempre.

Sakura poco a poco abrió los ojos y vio que Shaoran la veía de manera muy tierna "Hola dormilona" le dijo el de forma cariñosa.

"Hola…" dijo un poco somnolienta.

"Sakura… ¿Qué has pensado con respecto al bebé?"

"No lo sé… tengo miedo, no sé que vayan a decir mi papá y menos Touya. También tenía miedo de que tú te enojaras conmigo"

"Jamás me enojaría contigo, además estoy muy feliz… Sakura Kinomoto me has hecho el hombre más feliz de esta tierra… por eso… ¿Te quieres casar conmigo?".

Sakura no podía creer lo que escuchaba en su mente… Shaoran le había pedido matrimonio a ella. "¿Qué?"

"¿Qué si te quieres casar conmigo?"

* * *

****CONTINUARA****

**NOTA DE AUTORA: hola a todos, bueno espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo tanto como yo, bueno Sakura por fin le dijo a Shaoran la verdad, bueno y ahora este se quiere casar con ella, que opinan creen ¿que aceptara?. Haber como lo toman Fujitaka y Touya cuando se enteren. Bueno también este capítulo fue el regreso de Kaho ohh si ella vendrá a causar muchos problemas entre Tomoyo y Eriol.**

**Bueno les contare que estas vacaciones han sido muy difíciles para mi, en la ciudad donde vivo cada día ha habido balaceras, balaceras entre carteles y gente del ejercito, balaceras donde varias personas han muerto, una de las más importantes fue cuando vino la cantante jenni rivera y hubo balazos en la feria donde mucha gente se encontraba, ese día yo estuve ahí gracias a dios me fui antes de que empezara todo el mitote, este martes fue llamado algo llamado el martes negro, todos los comercios cerraron temprano, el transporte público dejo de circular como a las 7 de la noche, las escuelas que tenían clases estaban vacías. Porque les cuento esto porque ya estoy cansada de tanta impunidad, y que el gobierno de México no haga nada para solucionar la situación, ya no podemos ni salir a la esquina. Los noticieros y nuestros gobernantes nos dicen que mantengamos la calma que son solo rumores. Pero no es cierto es muy real como a los jóvenes de cierta universidad prestigiosa que fueron matados en una balacera. Dicen los noticieros que en mi ciudad hay psicosis y como no quieren que la haya si todos los días nos enteramos que hay balaceras y mas con este gobierno con el que no podemos contar. La verdad es que quisiera que la cuidad donde vivo volviera a ser tranquila como antes, donde todos podíamos salir en paz y disfrutarla, me molesta enormemente toda esa situación, ya que esto no es algo que quisiera para mis hijos (si es que llego a tenerlos en el futuro) ya basta de la violencia, se que igual somos más que ellos y deberíamos hacer algo pero al final ellos son los que tienen las armas. Bueno me despido de ustedes esperando que no me toque ninguna balacera.**

**PD: ya saben si no hay más de 5 reviews no actualizo.**

**aLeirBagPotteR-BasS**


	17. Hell is around the corner

**SEXY DIRTY LOVE**

**Disclairmer: Los personajes de CCS no son propiedad mía, sino de Clamp, este fic es sin fines de lucro, solo tiene el propósito de entretener a la los lectores.**

"…" _**diálogos**_

'…' _**pensamientos**_

_**(…) notas de la autora**_

…_**FLASHBACK…**_

**Capitulo 17: Hell is around the corner**

Sakura se encontraba tocando el timbre de la puerta, cuando esta fue abierta la joven fue guiada hasta la sala donde encontró a Eriol y a Tomoyo abrazados viendo tele. Los jóvenes al ver a la ojiverde se separaron. "Sakurita ¿Qué haces por aquí tan temprano?"

Tomoyo al ver la cara de seriedad que tenía su amiga volteo a ver a su novio y le dijo "Eriol… creo que es mejor que te vayas". Antes del que joven pudiera hacer algo Sakura lo interrumpe diciendo "No, está bien… necesito el consejo de ambos"

"¿Qué sucede Sakura?" pregunto el inglés.

"Shaoran…ya sabe que estoy embarazada…".

"¡¡¿Qué tu qué?!!" Eriol dijo sorprendido ante la noticia que le había dado su amiga.

"Estoy embarazada" dijo de manera seria.

"Entonces eso era lo que no me querían decir" dijo Eriol mas para sí mismo que para ellas, Tomoyo lo vio y luego volteo enseguida a ver a su amiga para que prosiguiera con la historia "Bueno él reacciono mejor de lo que esperaba, a decir verdad mucho mejor de lo que esperaba… y me pidió que me casara con él".

"¡¡¿Qué?!!" dijeron al unísono Eriol y Tomoyo.

"¿Y qué le dijiste?" pregunto la amatista viendo de manera consternada a su amiga.

"Le dije que lo pensaría".

"¿Y?" pregunto Eriol intrigado ya que quería saber que era lo que iba hacer la joven Kinomoto.

"Anoche no pude dormir pensando que debía hacer, una parte de mi piensa que sería maravilloso casarme y tener un bebé… pero otra me dice que soy muy joven y que no quiero sacrificar mis sueños… al menos no todavía".

"Sakura… tú sabes que yo te apoyo en todo lo que decidas hacer… pero creo que casarte es muy precipitado aun para Shaoran y tú" .

"Lo sé Tomoyo, es por eso que he decidido no casarme…".

"¿Y el bebé? ¿Qué harás con él o ella?" pregunto el inglés.

"Por favor no lo trates como una persona… eso solo lo dificulta… porque he decidido no tenerlo, no puedo… lo pensé mucho pero voy a abortar" dijo esto con lagrimas en sus ojos, claro que se sentía culpable pero sentía que su felicidad valía un poco de culpa.

Tomoyo se paro y fue a donde se encontraba su amiga y le dio un gran abrazo y le dijo "Yo te apoyo en todo lo que decidas" Sakura solamente asintió agradecida.

"¿Y cuando le dirás a Shaoran?" Eriol pregunto, ambas jóvenes voltearon a ver al inglés con caras serias.

"Se lo diré después del baile de hoy, no quisiera arruinarnos la noche" La joven tenía muchas dudas sobre cómo iba a reaccionar el castaño cuando le dijera que no quería casarse y menos tener a su hijo.

Tomoyo abrazo a su amiga, Sakura acepto gustosa el abrazo ya que en esos momentos necesitaba mucho el apoyo de sus amigos. Después de varios minutos los jóvenes en silencio se quedaron viendo la tele, el tiempo paso muy rápido. Tomoyo vio la hora y se paro rápidamente sorprendiendo a Eriol y Sakura. "Demonios… tengo que ir a la escuela a terminar de arreglar todo para en la noche" dijo la amatista mientras agarraba sus cosas antes de irse dijo a sus amigos "¿Eriol podrías llevar a Sakura a su casa?...- vio que su novio asintió- muchas gracias" la joven se fue dejando a los dos jóvenes solos.

"¿Te llevo a tu casa?" le pregunto el inglés a la ojiverde.

"Traigo mi bicicleta me puedo ir sola".

"No… mejor te llevo además hace mucho que tú y yo no platicamos, así que vente" dijo abrazándola y yéndose de la casa de la amatista.

Los jóvenes se encontraban en la camioneta de Eriol camino a casa de Sakura. Se encontraban cantando canciones que pasaban en la radio. "En serio Sakura que te mueres de hambre si te dedicaras a cantar" a lo que la ojiverde respondió dándole un golpe al brazo.

"Auch… ¿Por qué me pegas?"

"Por tonto" dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos, la ojiverde se quedo viendo el camino y vio que habían pasado por el edificio donde vivía el chino. Eriol se dio cuenta que Sakura suspiro cuando vio el edificio y le dijo "¿Y estás segura de lo que vas hacer?"

"No… pero no se me ocurre que mas hacer" dijo de la manera más honesta que pudo.

"Tú sabes que Shaoran no lo va a tomar bien" más que pregunta era una afirmación

"Yo lo sé, pero también sé que él lo comprenderá".

Eriol se quedo callado, siguieron el camino en silencio hasta que Eriol noto que la ojiverde traía un collar de plata con una flor de cerezo con piedras semipreciosas incrustadas, el mismo que había sido comprado por Shaoran hace semanas.

_**Flashback**_

_Los jóvenes entraron a una tienda donde vendían joyería y fue ahí cuando vieron un collar de plata con una flor de cerezo con piedras semipreciosas incrustadas. Shaoran fue con una de las dependientas y lo pidió. El joven chino lo pago y pidió que se lo envolvieran para regalo. Después de que los jóvenes salieron de la tienda, Eriol se atrevió preguntarle a su amigo "¿De dónde sacaste el dinero para comprarlo? Yo que sepa ni Meiling o tus hermanas te pueden mandar dinero"_

"_He estado haciendo varios trabajos de gente que le va mal en matemáticas y también he estado dando tutorías"_

"_Pero no creo que con eso te alcance para pagar ese collar" le cuestiono Eriol_

"_Bueno y a ti que te importa" dijo molesto _

_**Fin de Flashback**_

"Veo que Shaoran ya te dio el collar".

Sakura lo sujeto con su mano derecha y dijo "Si, me lo dio ayer después de pedirme matrimonio… dijo que no tenia ningún anillo para darme, además de que ya me lo había comprado y no me lo había dado" dijo con una dulce voz.

"¿No crees que es muy raro que Shaoran te lo haya podido comprar?"

"¿De qué hablas?" pregunto la ojiverde confundida ante el comentario de su amigo.

"Piénsalo Sakura… ese collar es caro y se supone que Shaoran ya no recibe dinero de su familia, ¿de donde saco dinero para comprártelo o las demás cosas que compra?" Al escucharlo Sakura empezó a cuestionarse si lo que decía el inglés tenía sentido pero la joven pensaba que Eriol solo estaba imaginándose cosas.

"Eriol creo que estas exagerando…. Además si Shaoran estuviera haciendo algo yo lo sabría".

"No lo sé Sakura" dijo desconfiado.

"Confía en mi, si Shaoran está haciendo algo malo sería la primera en saberlo".

* * *

Shaoran se encontraba en su departamento hablando por celular "Si, hoy habrá una gran fiesta y necesito una buena dotación…" dijo con una gran sonrisa.

"Si… te veo aquí a las 7 p.m." dijo el joven para después colgar. Shaoran sonrió esa noche iba a ser muy buena para su negocio, ya que había recibido varias llamadas donde le habían pedido todo tipo de drogas, lo único era que tenía que hacerlo con mucha discreción para que nadie de sus amigos se diera cuenta. Si sabía que tal vez lo que estaba haciendo era malo pero necesitaba el dinero y ahora mas con el bebe que venía en camino, además que quería ofrecerle a Sakura un futuro y aunque fuera de esa manera no se iban a quedar desamparados ni ella ni su hijo o hija.

Shaoran se sentó a ver la tele y encontró un programa donde los protagonistas se iban a casar y tener un hijo, el joven chino no pudo evitar sonreír ya que por fin todo lo que él había soñado lo iba a tener, una FAMILIA. Ya que desde la muerte de su padre siempre se sintió lejano a sus hermanas y en especial a su madre. La única persona con la que podía decirse que tenía una "relación" más cercana era con su prima Meiling y tampoco era muy buena que digamos. Pero ahora todo eso desaparecería y tendría algo bueno; algo suyo; algo que podría llamar SU familia. Tal vez era algo loco ya que jamás se imagino terminar pidiéndole matrimonio a alguien y menos a Sakura Kinomoto.

Su relación había empezado solo como un juego, una manera en acercársele para satisfacer sus necesidades físicas nada mas, pero ahora todo había cambiado y ella era la mujer de su vida y de eso estaba seguro.

* * *

Sakura se encontraba frente al espejo, la joven lucia un bello vestido color rosa palo; este tenía un escote en forma de corazón y un gran cinturón negro, la falda era amplia. La joven estaba usando unas medias negras con unas zapatillas del mismo color. Sakura había terminado de ponerse su maquillaje este era muy sencillo. La joven se vio al espejo y suspiro poniéndose las manos sobre el vientre. La ojiverde pensó _'¿Qué voy hacer?'. _En ese momento la puerta fue abierta repentinamente haciendo que Sakura se espantara quitando rápidamente sus manos de su vientre. Al ver que era su hermano la joven hizo un gesto de molestia.

"¿Qué no te enseñaron a tocar la puerta HERMANO?" dijo en tono molesto.

"No sabía que las reglas de cortesía también aplicaban a los monstruos" Sakura ante el comentario de su hermano le enseño la lengua. Touya solo sonrió maliciosamente ya que le encantaba molestar a su pequeña hermana, fue hasta después de que advirtió la vestimenta elegante de su hermana.

"¿Vas a salir con el mocoso verdad?".

Sakura vio a su hermano con el ceño fruncido y dijo "No le digas así… se llama Shaoran"

"¿Cuándo entenderás que ese mocoso no es bueno para ti?" ignorando completamente el comentario anterior de la ojiverde.

"Y tú ¿Cuándo entenderás que Shaoran no es malo?... Además tú piensas que con todos los que salgo no son buenos para mí".

"Y no me he equivocado ese tal Kyu te lastimo y no dudo que este mocoso no lo llegue hacer" dijo el mayor de los Kinomoto defendiendo su punto.

"Sabes Touya no tengo por qué estar peleando contigo, además yo no me meto en tu vida así que no te metas en la mía" dijo ya bastante molesta la joven Kinomoto.

"¿De qué hablas?" dijo confundido el joven doctor.

"¿Cuándo piensas decirle a papá que te vas a mudar?" Al escuchar esto Touya quedo sorprendido. "Te escuche hablar con Yukito, así que para fin de mes te piensas ir de la casa".

"Sakura…" dijo el joven tratando de buscar la manera correcta para decir las cosas.

"Touya tú puedes estar con quien tú quieras, entonces déjame hacer lo mismo"

Touya decidió irse ya que vio que no había manera de hacer entender a su hermana que ese mocoso no le convenía y que la haría sufrir, antes de salir del cuarto le dijo "Yo solo te digo esto porque no quiero que al final vengas a llorarme" Sakura vio como cerró la puerta después de decirle eso.

Sakura apreciaba que su hermano se preocupara por ella, pero sabía que Shaoran no la iba a dañar, él la quería y era bueno con ella. La joven suspiro aliviada ya que no se quería imaginar si su hermano se enterara que Shaoran la había dejado embarazada; de seguro iba a buscarlo y matarlo.

* * *

Sakura se encontraba en el edificio donde vivía Shaoran, la joven fue directo al departamento de este; al ver que no había nadie la joven decidió esperarlo afuera cuando se acordó de la llave que tenía debajo del tapete por cualquier emergencia. Así que decidió usarla y entrar al lugar y ver la tele mientras esperaba que su novio llegara. La joven se encontraba viendo 'The O.C' que era uno de sus programas favoritos, cuando escucho el timbre sonar. Sakura fue a ver de quien se trataba; cuando la joven abrió la puerta se encontró con una sorpresa nada agradable.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" dijo en manera defensiva a la persona que se encontraba en el otro lado de la puerta.

"Que tal Sakurita, vengo a ver a Li… ¿Dónde está?" pregunto el joven de cabellos negros largos agarrados en una coleta; tenia ojos azules y una mirada peligrosa.

"No se encuentra aquí, así que te pediré que vayas Oguri" dijo Sakura con cara de pocos amigos.

"Hay Sakura porque tan enemistosa… si yo solo vine hacer negocios con Li, y tengo entendido que no solo le convienen a él si no también a ti"

"¿A qué te refieres?" dijo aun a la defensiva

"No me digas que no lo sabes" Oguri dijo esto para después reírse a carcajadas de la ojiverde cosa que la hizo ponerse de peor humor.

"¿De qué diablos te ríes?"

"Entonces no tienes la menor idea a lo que se dedica tu novio" dijo con una gran sonrisa ladina.

"Explícate" le ordeno la joven Kinomoto al joven Oguri.

"Pues que tu novio se dedica a vender drogas a eso me refiero" Sakura al escucharlo no podía creerlo, ya que no creía que Shaoran fuera capaz de hacer semejante cosas, sabía que el joven solía consumir drogas pero de ahí a venderlas era una cosa muy diferente. Sakura se toco su collar cosa que Oguri vio y sonrió. "¿De dónde crees que saca dinero para comprarte cosas?"

"Shaoran no haría eso… el no es capaz" la joven trato de negarlo.

"Ah sí, ¿y qué es esto?" dijo enseñándole una bolsa llena de varios tipos de drogas. "Viene aquí a dárselas porque hoy las iba a vender en su escuela"

"Eso no es cierto, así que será mejor que te vayas antes de que Shaoran llegue" dijo con una voz muy enojada. Oguri decidió hacerle caso pero no sin antes "Esta bien trata me iré, pero Sakura tu sabes que no estoy mintiendo" Sakura cerro de un portazo. La joven se pego a la puerta y lentamente cayó al piso no podía creer lo que el tal Oguri le había dicho. Shaoran no era capaz de eso ya que de hacerlo ella lo sabría, el no la engañaría de esa manera. Pero en ese momento le llego la conversación que había tenido con Eriol hace unas horas.

Tal vez Eriol no estaba tan mal después de todo, pero Sakura no quería hacer ninguna acusación hasta estar totalmente segura, además sabia que no podía confiar en Oguri. Así que esperaría a Shaoran para poder hablar con él.

* * *

Shaoran se encontraba caminando dirección a su edificio, el joven chino ve salir del edificio a su viejo amigo. Shaoran se acerca a él y le dice "¿Traes las cosas?"

"Si… ¿Dónde estabas?" le pregunto el pelinegro.

"Salí a dar un paseo… tengo muchas cosas en la mente… pero bueno- dijo volteando a todos lados viendo si alguien se encontraba a los alrededores, al ver que no había nadie dijo- dame las cosas" Oguri saco de su chamarra una bolsa llena de todo tipo de drogas.

Shaoran rápidamente la tomo y la escondió en su chaqueta. "Bueno ya sabes la comisión de siempre… y lo quiero para mañana".

"No te preocupes, tendrás tu dinero como siempre".

"Pues mas te vale Li, que esas drogas son muy caras, no me puedes quedar mal"

"Y no lo voy hacer… ahora si me disculpas se me ha hecho tarde para pasar por Sakura"

"¿Sakura?" pregunto algo divertido el hombre.

"Si, hoy tenemos una fiesta y tengo que ir por ella" fue lo único que dijo antes de entrar al edificio. A lo lejos escucho a Oguri decirle "Que te diviertas".

Shaoran fue hacia su departamento abrió la puerta y se sorprendió al ver a Sakura sentada en silencio en el sofá de la sala. "Sakura ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que yo pasaría por ti" dijo el joven con una sonrisa.

"Si lo sé, pero pensé en darte una sorpresa… pero no estabas" dijo la ojiverde que parecía que estaba ida.

"Ok, entonces déjame arreglarme rápidamente para irnos" dijo sonriéndole mientras iba en dirección a su habitación. Sakura se paro rápidamente y dijo "Shaoran…" el joven chino volteo a verla con una gran sonrisa y le dijo "¿Dime?".

Sakura sintió un gran nudo en la garganta, las palabras no pueden salir así que decidió dejarlo así, por lo cual dijo "No, nada" Shaoran le sonrió y se metió a su habitación.

Después de varios minutos Shaoran salió bañado y bien vestido, el joven se puso su abrigo al igual que Sakura. Los jóvenes salieron del edificio y subieron al carro del joven chino, todo el camino Sakura estuvo en silencio muy seria, ya que desde que había hablado con el tal Oguri no podía dejar de pensar en que si Shaoran vendía o no drogas.

"¿Estás bien?" le pregunto Shaoran ya que le llamaba mucho la atención lo seria que estaba Sakura ya que ella no era nunca así y mas por que iban a una fiesta y a la joven ojiverde le encantaban las fiestas.

"¿De qué hablas?".

"Has estado callada todo el camino… ¿Pasa algo?"

Sakura sintió la necesidad de decirle las cosas pero mejor decidió callarse porque no quería arruinar la fiesta, además tenía que decirle que no pensaba casarse con él y menos tener al bebe y sabia que todo eso pondría de muy mal humor a Shaoran.

"Entonces… ¿Qué pasa?" le pregunto viéndola directamente a los ojos.

"Nada, solo me siento un poco mareada eso es todo"

"¿Quieres que mejor vayamos a tu casa?"

"No… quiero ir al a fiesta" dijo Sonriéndole tratando de tranquilizarlo.

"Está bien, pero si te sientes mal me dices y nos vamos".

* * *

Shaoran y Sakura llegaron a la escuela, cuando entraron al gimnasio Sakura quedo impresionada con el trabajo de Tomoyo ya que le había quedado muy bien, el techo estaba lleno de estrellas colgando, la música y la decoración te daba una atmosfera muy romántica. La joven Kinomoto al ver esto decidió que era mejor ignorar lo que Oguri le dijo y dedicarse a divertirse con su novio y sus amigos.

Sakura se separo de Shaoran y fue donde están sus amigas. "Sakura te ves tan bonita" dijo muy emocionada Tomoyo.

"¿Qué me dices de ti? Estas súper sexy" Tomoyo se sonrojo cuando Sakura le dijo eso. La joven lucia un entallado vestido color negro, tenía un buen escote que dejaba ver los encantos que Tomoyo generalmente ocultaba; el cabello lo traía recogido con una coleta su pelo estaba alaciado. El maquillaje estaba más recargado de lo que normalmente lo usaba, traía smoky eyes y sus labios eran de un rosa pálido.

"Verdad que si, le estaba diciendo a Tomoyo que el lugar quedo genial" Comento Rika que traía un bello vestido rojo.

"Pues claro que debió quedar genial, Tomoyo nos trajo como sus esclavas todo la tarde" Se quejo Chiharu y Naoko la secundo. "Si ella y la señorita Mitzuki nos trataron como sus esclavas".

"Ay que mentirosas son, si yo también estuve haciendo muchas cosas" Se quejo Tomoyo.

Las jóvenes siguieron conversando muy contentas, la música tranquila empezó a sonar y Eriol fue a invitar a bailar a su novia, después se le unió Yamazaki a Chiharu y las citas que traían Naoko y Rika. Dejando a Sakura sola, la joven veía por todo el gimnasio buscando a su novio y no lo encontraba por ningún lado así que decidió ir a buscarlo.

* * *

Tomoyo y Eriol estaban bailando muy felices, lo que no sabían los jóvenes es que estaban siendo observados desde lejos por cierta pelirroja resentida. Kaho que estaba por donde estaba la comida y las bebidas vio con mucha amargura a los jóvenes enamorados, pero tenía el plan perfecto para separarlos, al menos por esa noche. La mujer sonrió maliciosamente cuando saco un frasco con pastillas.

* * *

Sakura se encontraba en los pasillos de la escuela, el lugar se veía obscuro y desolado pero aun así Sakura estaba segura de que el joven castaño estaba cerca de ahí. Al dar vuelta vio a Shaoran con dos personas cuya reputación no era muy buena. Sakura decidió esconderse y ver qué era lo que sucedía; Sakura estaba totalmente atónita cuando vio a su novio entregando una bolsa con polvo y unas pastillas a los jóvenes. Entonces lo que Oguri le había dicho de su novio era cierto, Shaoran vendía drogas y le había estado mintiendo todo ese tiempo, la joven no podía creerlo. Todo le empezó a dar vueltas a la ojiverde y unas grandes ganas de vomitar la tomaron, la ojiverde se fue corriendo rápidamente al baño para llegar a vomitar. Sakura se paro y fue al lavabo donde se limpio, después se quedo mirándose detenidamente en el espejo, suspiro y salió del lugar.

* * *

Tomoyo tanto baile le había dado mucha sed así que fue hacia donde se encontraban las bebidas. Se encontró con la señorita Mitzuki "Señorita Mitzuki no sabía que iba a venir" le dijo la amatista animadamente.

"Claro que iba a venir, además el director me encargo que cuidara que todo estuviera bien y que los muchachos no causaran ningún tipo de disturbio"

"Me imagino… pero me alegra que haya venido, creo que nos quedo muy bien"

"Si, nos quedo muy bien… veo que tienes sed, toma esto te refrescara" le dijo la pelirroja entregándole un vaso con ponche.

"Muchas gracias" Enseguida Tomoyo se tomo la bebida de un solo trago "Disculpe es que tenía mucha sed".

"Está bien… espero que te sigas divirtiendo"

"Si, muchas gracias" Tomoyo se fue con Eriol para seguir bailando.

Eriol y Tomoyo siguieron bailando varias canciones, hasta que Tomoyo se empezó a sentir muy mal, y le dieron muchas ganas de vomitar. La joven se separo de su novio y se fue corriendo del lugar dejando a Eriol parado solo en la pista de baile.

En ese momento empieza a sonar '_Hell is around the corner'_ y Kaho se acerca con Eriol "¿Bailamos?" Pero antes de que Eriol pudiera contestar la mujer lo tomo y se empezaron a mover.

"¿Qué crees que estás haciendo Kaho?" pregunto Eriol.

"Pues estamos bailando" dijo la mujer como si no supiera de lo que estaba hablando el joven inglés.

"No me engañas Kaho, Tomoyo ya me dijo que has estado ayudándola con todo esto de la fiesta".

"¿Y qué hay de malo en eso? Digo es mi estudiante además me encargaron que me hiciera responsable de lo de la fiesta…"

"No me gusta que te acerques a mi novia, y tampoco a mi… así que déjanos en paz" dijo Eriol molesto, el joven se separo de la mujer y se fue dejándola enojada. Eriol ya vería que ella era la mujer para él y no esa mocosa. Estaba segura que Eriol terminaría regresando con ella, tal vez se tardaría en conseguirlo pero lo lograría.

Tomoyo se encontraba en el baño vomitando, la joven no podía parar. Se sentía muy mal la verdad no sabía qué era lo que le había caído tan mal para sentirse de esa manera. En ese momento escucha que alguien estaba afuera del baño. "Tomoyo ¿Estás ahí?" la joven reconoció la voz de Eriol.

"Eriol…vete…" pudo decir antes de vomitar de nuevo. Eriol pudo escuchar el sonido y decidió entrar de todas maneras y se encontró a su novia en un cubículo tirada en el suelo a lado del retrete vomitando.

"Eriol, te dije que te fueras… no quiero que me veas así" Dijo muy apenada la joven.

"Tomoyo no seas tonta, no me importa… necesitas que te llevemos a un doctor" le dijo cariñosamente el inglés.

Tomoyo sonrió, ya que se sentía bien que a Eriol no le diera asco verla vomitar, y se daba cuenta de que el si se preocupaba por ella y que le importaba.

* * *

Shaoran después de haberle vendido la drogas a unos estudiantes de primer grado, decidió regresar al gimnasio y buscar su novia para pasar un rato con ella y que esta no sospechara nada, pero se llevo una sorpresa al no encontrar a la joven por ningún lado. Shaoran fue directamente con Yamazaki y Chiharu, la joven se encontraba encima del joven besándose apasionadamente.

Shaoran carraspeo incómodamente haciéndoles saber a la pareja de su presencia. Yamazaki y Chiharu lo voltearon a ver con cierta molestia, pero al joven chino no le importo. "¿Sabes de casualidad donde está Sakura?" le pregunto a la amiga de la ojiverde.

"Pensé que estaban juntos… haciendo cochinadas… pero ya veo que soy pervertida y me equivoque" dijo con una sonrisita traviesa.

Shaoran solo hizo un gesto de molestia por el comentario innecesario de Chiharu y se marcho sin más. Tenía que encontrar a su novia, así que decidió buscarla por los pasillos de la escuela, como tampoco había visto a Eriol y Tomoyo pensó que podrían estar juntos los tres. El joven siguió caminando por los obscuros pasillos hasta que llego a las escaleras y vio a la joven Kinomoto sentada sola cabizbaja.

"Sakura ¿Qué haces aquí? Te había estado buscando" dijo sentándose alado de ella. La joven volteo a todos lados menos hacia donde estaba su novio.

"¿Qué demonios te pasa?" pregunto Shaoran muy confundido por la actitud de su novia, el joven pensaba que tal vez todo era algo hormonal por lo del embarazo, pero algo en el fondo le decía que no era eso.

La joven seguía sin contestar por lo cual Shaoran se desespero y se paro enfrente de ella y le dijo con la voz más alta "¡¡Sakura!! Contéstame qué demonios te pasa".

Sakura repentinamente se paro enfrente del joven viéndolo directamente a los ojos, en la mirada de la joven se podía apreciar ira mucha ira. "¡¡Esto es lo que me pasa!!" Dijo mientras le sacaba a Shaoran una bolsa que tenía en su saco, el joven no sintió en qué momento la joven lo había hecho. Sin más Sakura se echo a correr; el joven castaño de la misma manera empezó a seguirla.

Sakura rápidamente entro a los baños de mujer y abrió uno de los cubículos. Tiro lo que se encontraba dentro de la bolsa en el inodoro y le jalo a la palanca. En ese momento Shaoran llego al baño y vio como todas las drogas se iban por el desagüe. El joven iracundo se acerco a la ojiverde.

"¡¡¿EN QUÉ PUTAS ESTABAS PENSANDO?!!... ¡¡¡DIOS MIO SAKURA ERES UNA ESTUPIDA!!!" Sakura al escucharlo se asusto ya que nunca había visto tan enojado al chino.

"¡¡NO ME LLAMES ASI!!" le contesto de la misma manera.

"Demonios Sakura, ¿Sabes lo que acabas de hacer?" dijo Shaoran mientras se pasaba su mano derecha por su cabello.

"Acabo de tirar esas porquerías que vendes… ¿Cómo pudiste ocultármelo? Pensé que nos decíamos las cosas" le recrimino la joven Kinomoto al castaño.

"Tú no lo entenderías… necesitaba el dinero… además lo necesitamos más que nunca para nuestro hijo".

"Eso no es excusa para lo que hiciste… Me pregunto si también me mentiste con respecto tu consumo de drogas"

Shaoran no dijo nada solo miro al suelo, confirmando así las sospechas que tenia la japonesa. "Entonces sigues consumiendo".

"Solo lo hago de vez en cuando… y cuando estoy estresado tienes que entender que esto es difícil para mí".

"¿Y qué, no lo es para mí también? Yo soy la que está embarazada, yo soy la que tiene más que perder que tú Shaoran".

"Sakura… podemos soportar esto, juntos como marido y mujer que seremos" Shaoran se acerco a Sakura y con sus dos manos toco los brazos de la ojiverde y se los acaricio.

Sakura inmediatamente se alejo y le contesto "No Shaoran, no nos vamos a casar… y no voy a tener al bebé".

Shaoran no podía creer lo que la joven le había dicho "¿Qué?" fue lo único que pudo salir de su boca.

"Shaoran tienes que entender… somos muy jóvenes para casarnos, además yo ahorita no puedo tener un bebe, tengo un futuro… tengo sueños que quiero cumplir y un bebé no me lo permitiría".

Shaoran se sentía tan furioso que lo único que pudo hacer fue golpear de un puñetazo la pared. Sakura se quedo en silencio esperando que el castaño dijera algo. Pero al ver que no dijo nada la joven dijo "Mejor me voy, creo que necesitamos tiempo aparte". Al decir esto la joven se fue dejando a Shaoran muy molesto, pero este no trato de detenerla.

* * *

Shaoran no podía creer todo lo que estaba pasando estaba muy molesto, tenía muchas emociones y no sabía qué hacer con ellas. Estuvo sentado en las escaleras por varios minutos hasta que decidió que necesitaba salir de ahí ya que parecía que todo el oxigeno se había ido. Cuando Shaoran fue al estacionamiento se encontró con Sakura ahí parada bajo la nieve. El joven no sabía en qué momento había empezado a nevar; pero todavía era algo inusual ya estaban a finales de Febrero. Shaoran se podía dar cuenta que Sakura tenía frio aunque trajera su abrigo puesto; el castaño decidió acercarse y le dijo "Te llevo a tu casa".

"No, espero a Eriol y Tomoyo".

"Su carro no está, así que supongo que ya se fueron" Le contesto el castaño de manera seria.

"Pues espero a Chiharu o Rika… no se"

"No seas testaruda, yo te llevo" eso ultimo lo dijo como una orden. Sakura acepto no muy convencida. Los dos subieron al carro del joven, en el camino ambos estaban muy callados; Sakura tenía miedo de que si hablaba tuvieran otra pelea por lo cual decidió mejor ver como la nieve caía por la ventana.

Shaoran ya no pudo más y decidió hablar "¿Y cuando pensabas decírmelo?"

Sakura volteo a ver a Shaoran y le dijo "Shaoran no quiero discutir esto ahora".

"¿Y por qué no?... Anda dime ¿Por qué no te quieres casar conmigo?" dijo esto muy molesto.

"Basta Shaoran, no pienso hablar contigo de eso" Respondió Sakura levantado un poco su voz.

"¿Por qué no? Vamos Sakurita… A ti que tanto te encanta hablar de las cosas… Hablemos"

"Si vas a estar en ese plan, mejor me voy a bajar" le amenazo la ojiverde.

"No me amenaces Sakura…" Al decir esto Shaoran aumento la velocidad a la que iban. Haciendo imposible que Sakura se bajara del automóvil.

"¡¡Shaoran detente!!" Grito nerviosa, ya que iban demasiado rápido.

"No hasta que me digas" pisando aun más el acelerador.

Sakura con lagrimas en los ojos le dijo "Por favor detente… nos vamos a matar si sigues así".

Shaoran parecía poseído ya que no estaba escuchando nada de lo que decía la joven ojiverde, iba a toda velocidad esquivando cualquier carro que se le apareciera. Estaba tan nublado por la ira que no se dio cuenta que venía un carro en su dirección. Hasta que escucho la voz de Sakura diciendo "¡¡Shaoran Cuidado!!". El joven rápidamente dio un volantazo sin darse cuenta que iban contra un árbol, pero era tanta la velocidad que el joven llevaba que no pudo detener al automóvil. Shaoran solo cerró los ojos antes del impacto.

* * *

****CONTINUARA****

**NOTA DE AUTORA: Bueno ya regrese por fin, después de dos semanas súper estresantes en la universidad ya puedo decir que por fin termine mi carrera y que ya seré toda una licenciada en administración. Lo cual significa que tendré mucho más tiempo para escribir y actualizar más seguido. Espero poder terminar la historia para Julio.**

**Bueno hablando de la historia pues Shaoran ya fue descubierto por Sakura y ahora que pasara con ellos después del accidente que tuvieron. Ahh odio a Kaho es toda una arpía pero esperemos que Eriol no caiga en sus garras y que se quede con Tomoyo. Espero por favor que me escriban muchos reviews ya que estos significan mucho para mi así que escriban!!! Escriban!!!**

**PD: Si no hay más de 5 reviews no actualizo.**

**aLeirBagPotteR-BasS**


	18. Addicted

**SEXY DIRTY LOVE**

**Disclairmer: Los personajes de CCS no son propiedad mía, sino de Clamp, este fic es sin fines de lucro, solo tiene el propósito de entretener a la los lectores.**

"…" _**diálogos**_

'…' _**pensamientos**_

_**(…) notas de la autora**_

…_**FLASHBACK…**_

**Capitulo 18: Addicted**

Sakura poco a poco abrió los ojos, el cuarto donde estaba era todo blanco; no sabía dónde se encontraba. La joven se dio cuenta que estaba acostada en una cama. Lo último que recordaba era estar peleando en el carro con Shaoran y después de eso todo se puso negro. La joven volteo y veo a Touya sentado a lado de su cama.

"Sakura… ¿Cómo te sientes?" pregunto preocupado su hermano mayor.

"¿Dónde estoy?... ¿Qué paso?"

"No lo recuerdas… tuviste un accidente automovilístico… Sakura de milagro sobreviviste, no traías el cinturón, por suerte solo te golpeaste contra el cristal del carro y no saliste disparada de él; tienes varios golpes, además perdiste mucha sangre y…"

"¿Y qué Touya?" dijo aun con la voz débil.

"Perdiste a tu bebé Sakura, el impacto fue muy fuerte" Sakura estaba en shock no solo por enterarse que había perdido al bebe si no porque su hermano sabía que había estado embarazada.

"Por favor Touya no le digas a papá… tú sabes lo duro que seria para él enterarse de eso"

"Pero…" Touya vio a su hermano y no se pudo negar a su petición, sabía que estaba mal mentirle a su padre pero sabía la manera en que él lo iba a tomar. De hecho el estaba conteniéndose para no ir a buscar a ese mocoso y partirle la cara.

"Está bien, lo hare… pero luego tú y yo tendremos una plática sobre eso" Cuando lo dijo Sakura sonrió débilmente ya que todavía seguía muy débil; además se había fracturado el brazo izquierdo y seguía débil por la pérdida de sangre que había tenido. Touya salió de la habitación dejando a Sakura sola, la joven cerro de nuevo los ojos y se quedo dormida.

* * *

Sakura abrió los ojos y vio a su papá sentado a lado de su cama sosteniéndole la mano, se podía ver en su mirada mucha preocupación y nerviosismo. "Papá" dijo la ojiverde con voz débil.

"Sakura, cariño que bueno que estas bien" la joven se dio cuenta que su padre estaba conteniendo el llanto para no asustarla. Por lo poco que su hermano le había dicho suponía que el accidente había estado muy feo.

"Papá no estés así, todo está bien… no me paso nada" dijo la joven tratando de reconfortar a su padre.

"Es que cuando tu hermano me dijo, pensé que te perdía Sakura… jamás podría soportar que te pasara algo malo" Sakura sonrió débilmente, se sentía mal por preocupar a su familia. La joven dio un suspiro de alivio porque vio que Touya cumplió su promesa de no decirle nada a su padre sobre su embarazo.

En ese momento entro una enfermera a checar a Sakura y darle unas medicinas. Después de que se fue la joven y su padre se quedaron en silencio, mientras que la ojiverde veía a la ventana como llovía y empezó a recordar el accidente. Sakura sintió furia pero también tenía curiosidad de saber cómo se encontraba Shaoran por lo cual decidió preguntarle a su padre. "Papá" Dijo la joven atrayendo la atención del hombre que se encontraba leyendo un libro.

"Dime… ¿Necesitas algo?"

"¿Cómo está Shaoran?" pregunto la ojiverde.

"¿De qué hablas Sakura?" le pregunto su papa viendo a su hija extrañado.

"De Shaoran papá, Shaoran estaba conmigo en el auto… cuando tuvimos el accidente".

Fujitaka puso su cara seria y le comento a su hija "Sakura, no había nadie contigo cuando te encontraron, estabas sola".

Sakura se quedo en silencio, que significaba todo esto… ¿Acaso Shaoran la había abandonado?... no entendía nada de lo que pasaba. Sakura en su interior sintió que su corazón se había roto, pero tal vez era muy pronto para decir las cosas… tal vez Shaoran vendría a verla y podrían aclarar todo lo que había pasado.

* * *

_**Sakura….**_

_Lunes…_

Sakura abrió los ojos cuando llego la enfermera a revisarla y darle sus medicinas. La joven se puso a ver un poco de televisión ya que estaba aburrida. Después se volvió a dormir, cuando se despertó vio a Touya con Yukito, este le trajo un arreglo de flores muy bonito y un globo diciéndole que se recuperara pronto.

"Yukito…Hola" dijo con una sonrisa.

"¿Cómo te sientes?" le pregunto algo preocupado de ver tan golpeada a la hermana de su novio.

"Ya mejor, aunque todavía adolorida"

"Esperemos que te recuperes pronto, para que regreses a las clases" le dijo tratándole de dar ánimos a la joven. Sakura sonrió, después de un rato Yukito y su hermano se retiraron. Dejando a la joven otra vez sola, Sakura se sentía muy triste ya que no sabía nada de Shaoran y quería saber que había pasado. También tenía un gran sentimiento de culpa que no sabía cómo quitárselo.

La joven volvió a dormirse, cuando se despertó decidió leer un libro que su papa le había traído, después de media hora la puerta se abrió y vio que era Tomoyo y Eriol. Sakura sonrió al ver a sus amigos que traían varios globos y un arreglo de flores. Tomoyo rápidamente corrió hacia su amiga y la abrazo fuertemente.

"Tomoyo suelta a Sakura, no ves que la estas lastimando" dijo Eriol regañando a la muy emotiva joven. Tomoyo inmediatamente se separo diciendo en voz baja "Lo siento".

Sakura pudo ver que su amiga tenía lágrimas en los ojos. "Tomoyo no llores, que me haces llorar a mi" dijo la ojiverde.

"Es que… cuando mi mamá me dijo lo que te había pasado me preocupe tanto… no sabía que podía pasarte…" Tomoyo no pudo más y rompió en llanto. Sakura al ver la preocupación de su amiga se conmovió y lloro también.

"Somos unas tontas" dijo Sakura mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas, Tomoyo asintió.

Después de que se calmaron Eriol le enseño una película que había traído, los jóvenes se pusieron a ver la película mientras le hablaban a Sakura de temas intrascendentes. Sakura quería preguntarles acerca de Shaoran, pero tenía miedo sobre la respuesta que le pudieran dar así que mejor decidió quedarse callada. Antes de que la película se terminara llego la enfermera diciendo que las horas de visita se había terminado, los jóvenes protestaron pero fueron obligados a dejar la habitación.

Sakura fue checada por una de las enfermeras y le dieron su medicina. Sakura antes de dormir decidió seguir leyendo el libro tratando de apartar a Shaoran de su mente aunque era algo difícil, ya que al menos con Eriol y Tomoyo podía concentrarse en otras cosas pero sola no podía dejar de pensar en el joven chino.

Touya entro a la habitación con cara seria y le dijo "Bueno monstruo creo que es hora de que tú y yo hablemos" Sakura puso a un lado su libro, dio un suspiro ya que sabía que esto no sería fácil.

"Touya… mira, yo se que lo que hice estuvo mal…"

"Sigue…" fue lo único que dijo su hermano.

"Pero digo, soy joven y me puedo equivocar…"

"Sakura, pero por Dios eso no era cualquier equivocación, ibas a tener un hijo… ¿Dime que pensabas hacer?"

"Shaoran me había propuesto matrimonio y…" dijo en voz baja.

"¡¿QUÉ?" dijo Touya sin poder creerlo, tenía tantas ganas de matar a ese mocoso.

"Si, pero no pensaba aceptarlo y bueno ya nada de eso importa…" dijo lo ultimo con un dejo de tristeza.

"Sakura, yo se que tú crees que ese mocoso es el indicado pero no lo es, eres muy joven para casarte y mas para ser madre… así que espero que no vuelvas a ver a ese mocoso"

Sakura abrió los ojos ante la orden que su hermano le había dado, no sabía que decir o que pensar "Pero…"

"Sakura… haz lo que te digo, o quieres que le cuente a papá toda la verdad" Sakura quería protestar pero cuando su hermano la amenazo solo lo vio con ojos de odio.

"Está bien, te puedes ir estoy cansada y necesito descansar" sin esperar su respuesta Sakura se acostó en la cama dándole la espalda a su hermano mayor, Touya no dijo nada y se fue de la habitación. Sakura lloro ya que no sabía qué hacer con todos los sentimientos que tenia, en especial la culpabilidad que sentía en el fondo de su corazón.

_Martes…_

El día había sido tranquilo, Fujitaka había ido a visitarla, el hombre le contaba a su hija sobre su nuevo libro y que prontamente empezaría su gira para promoverlo. Sakura estaba feliz por el éxito que su progenitor tenia, pero no le animaba mucho la idea de que se fuera por varios meses.

"Papa… ¿Ya te dijo Touya que piensa mudarse?"

"Si, ayer hablamos sobre eso… y yo lo apoyo, aunque será triste porque de ahora en adelante solo seremos tú y yo; aunque tú pronto te irás a la universidad…"

"Podría quedarme aquí… ir a Tokio"

"Claro que no Sakura, no dejare que arruines tu futuro solo por quedarte a cuidar a este viejo, además tu sabes que ya no estoy solo… tengo a Sonomi".

"Es cierto… Sonomi" dijo amargamente.

Fujitaka se despidió de su hija porque tenía que regresar a la universidad a tratar unos asuntos, le prometió que en la noche iría a verla. Sakura siguió leyendo el libro, aunque no podía dejar de pensar en Shaoran, la joven agarro su celular y pensó en marcarle a Shaoran pero luego lo negó con la cabeza _'Shaoran es el que debe ver como estoy, él fue el que provoco todo esto'. _La joven se preguntaba que se encontraba haciendo o como se encontraba.

Tomoyo llego más tarde, le traía varios dulces ya que sabía lo horrible que era la comida de hospital.

"Tomoyo, ahh... Papas" dijo Sakura feliz tomando la bolsa de papas fritas que le había traído su amiga.

"Eriol dice que lo siente, pero tenía entrenamiento y no pudo venir" dijo Tomoyo mientras se sentaba en el sofá.

"Está bien… digo al menos a él si le importa".

"¿Todavía Li no ha venido a verte?" dijo Tomoyo por primera vez mencionándolo.

"No, ¿Sabes algo de él?" pregunto Sakura, al menos ahora que Tomoyo lo había sacado a conversación podía preguntar.

"Pues que yo sepa no ha ido a clases estos días… creo que Eriol iba a verlo hoy después de la practica"

"Espero que tenga una buena excusa para no haber venido"

"Sakura ya verás que vendrá…vas a ver que si" le sonrió Tomoyo tratando de darle ánimos a su amiga.

Las jóvenes se pusieron a ver la tele mientras, Tomoyo se encontraba algo aburrida así que decidió cambiarle y puso MTV donde estaban pasando _'16 and Pregnant'_ a lo cual Sakura le pregunto a su amiga "¿Crees que soy una mala persona?"

Tomoyo inmediatamente dejo de ponerle atención al programa para ver a su amiga "¿Por qué dices eso?"

"Porque quería matar a mi bebe… y ahora con lo que paso me siento aliviada, porque ya no está y no tuve que ser una asesina"

"Sakura claro que no, lo que pasa es que te encontrabas en una situación muy compleja pero eso no quiere decir que eres una mala persona"

"¿Y entonces porque me siento así?" dijo en lagrimas. Tomoyo al ver a su amiga así decidió ir a reconfortarla, Sakura se encontraba llorando amargamente mientras su amiga la abrazaba, se sentía una horrible persona porque estaba feliz de que su bebe se hubiera muerto; la joven no podía con el sentimiento de culpa que tenía desde que se había enterado sobre el fallecimiento. Y hasta ahora que se encontraba a solas con Tomoyo pudo sacarlo.

Sakura lloro hasta que se quedo dormida, cuando la joven se despertó ya no estaba Tomoyo si no su papa que se había quedado dormido. Sakura sonrió al verlo ya que al menos uno de ellos se veía que tenía paz.

_Miércoles…_

Sakura se encontraba alegre ya que Rika, Naoko, Chiharu, Tomoyo, Eriol y hasta Yamazaki la habían ido a visitar, las amigas de la joven le contaban todos los chismes de lo que había ocurrido en esos días que no había ido a la escuela.

"Sakura necesitas recuperarte pronto, te necesitamos tanto… ya que deberías ver como la odiosa de Mariko se la pasa mandándonos a todas… se cree la capitana" dijo Chiharu quejándose con su amiga.

"Si, la verdad es muy fastidioso… te necesitamos Sakura" dijo Naoko.

"Ya verán que pronto iré a la escuela y practicaremos hasta que estemos exhaustas… tenemos que ganar los regionales".

Los jóvenes estuvieron platicando y comiendo dulces, varias veces fueron regañados por las enfermeras. Cuando se acabo el tiempo de las visitas todas se tuvieron que retirar. Después llego Touya a ver como se encontraba. Sakura como de costumbre se puso a leer un poco de su libro antes de dormirse.

_Jueves…_

Sakura estaba emocionada, ya que la iban a dar de alta en la tarde y por fin se iba a ir del hospital. Touya la había pasado a visitar y le había dicho que el la recogería cuando terminara su turno.

Lo único que no tenía muy feliz a la joven era el hecho que de no sabía absolutamente nada de Shaoran, cuando vio a Eriol el día anterior quiso preguntarle pero como estaban todos prefirió no hacerlo, ya que no quería que los demás se enteraran en especial Chiharu y Naoko ya que si ellas lo sabia toda la escuela lo sabía. Sakura quería mucho a sus amigas pero tenía que aceptar el hecho de que eran muy chismosas.

La ojiverde se encontraba dolida ya que ni siquiera había recibido una llamada del joven chino, ni una visita nada… ya no sabía que pensar sobre él; estaba segura que de haber ido a verla lo habría perdonado por vender drogas y no decirle la verdad… pero ahora las cosas solo se complicaban mas y dudaba sobre los sentimientos que pudiera tener el chino sobre ella. No solo habían hecho que chocaran si no que la abandono pudiendo ella morir y ni siquiera tuvo el descaro de venir a ver como estaba.

Sakura se encontraba terminando de poner su ropa, aun era algo difícil con el yeso, pero tenía que acostumbrarse mínimo iba a pasar un mes con él. La ojiverde se quedó viendo a su abdomen que tenía muchas cicatrices por el impacto que había tenido con el parabrisas, la joven se estaba tocando las cicatrices cuando tocaron la puerta lo que la joven dijo "Pase".

La puerta se abrió y era Touya con Yukito "¿Ya estas listas monstruo?" pregunto su hermano mayor a lo que la joven asintió. Touya tomo la mochila de la joven y salieron de la habitación no sin antes Sakura darle un vistazo final.

* * *

_**Shaoran…**_

_Lunes…_

Shaoran se encontraba acostado en su cama viendo el techo mientras escuchaba música de su iPod. El joven realmente estaba ido y su mente una y otra vez repetía el mismo acontecimiento. No podía creer lo que había pasado…

_**Flash back**_

_Shaoran abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fue a Sakura inconscientes estrellada con el vidrio había sido un milagro que la joven no hubiera salido ya que no traía el cinturón de seguridad a diferencia de él que si lo traía, Shaoran sintió un dolor punzante en la cabeza y puso su mano en la frente cuando la observo, vio que tenía sangre. Shaoran lentamente salió del carro, sentía que todo su cuerpo le dolía pero estaba seguro que no tenía nada roto o al menos eso creía._

_Volteo a ver a Sakura y se pudo dar cuenta que la joven se estaba desangrando asi que rápidamente saco su celular y marco a emergencias… "Habido un accidente a lado de la calle Fukoko… vengan pronto alguien está herido". Después de colgar Shaoran se dio cuenta de que no podía ir al hospital, ya que en la escuela había tomado una pastilla y se iban a dar cuenta y no quería tener problemas con la ley. Por lo cual decidió que era lo mejor alejarse del lugar y que no lo vieran, pero antes de irse vio a Sakura y pidió que nada malo le pasara a ella y al bebé._

_**Fin de Flash back**_

Shaoran fue sacado de sus pensamientos con el sonido del timbre, Shaoran con mucha dificultad se paró de la cama y fue a ver de quien se trataba. Al abrir la puerta vio a Oguri con una cara seria. "Vengo a ver lo del dinero, Porque no me habías llamado" dijo Oguri pasando al departamento sin permiso de Shaoran.

"Oguri… necesito tiempo… todavía no tengo el dinero" Oguri se pudo dar cuenta que Shaoran estaba en dolor ya que se estaba tocando las costillas de lado derecho.

"¿Qué te paso? Luces de la chingada" Pregunto curioso por la apariencia que tenía el chino.

"Nada… no paso nada".

"Si tu lo dices, pero güey luces bien jodido".

Shaoran prefirió cambiar el tema "Te prometo que en unos días te tengo el dinero".

"Mira si fuera por mi te daría el tiempo, pero no soy yo y tu sabes que con ellos nadie se mete" Le advirtió el joven.

"No te preocupes, lo sé…".

"Tienes hasta el miércoles para pagarme y sabes que no amenazo en vano" Le dijo Oguri antes de irse del apartamento. Shaoran se fue a sentar al uno de los sofás, ya que no aguantaba el dolor y estar parado lo hacía sentir peor. Ahora tenía que pensar que hacer ya que no tenia drogas que vender y no sabía de dónde diablos sacaría el dinero ya que el poco que había ganado se lo gasto comprando medicina para quitarse el dolor.

Shaoran pensó en Sakura y en lo mal que se sentía por haberla abandonado a su suerte pero no podía dejar que lo metieran a la cárcel, el joven no sabía qué hacer ya que todo cada vez estaba más jodido, tenía que pensar una manera de obtener dinero para pagar ya que sabía de no hacerlo sería hombre muerto.

Shaoran tomo su teléfono "Eriol necesito verte… es urgente" dijo el joven antes de colgar. El joven sentía un gran sopor por lo cual cerró los ojos lentamente hasta quedarse dormido.

_Martes…_

Cuando Shaoran abrió los ojos vio su reloj y se dio cuenta que ya era otro día, con las pastillas y el dolor que sentía lo habían noqueado. El joven se paro aun con dificultad y fue a la cocina donde vio que ya no había nada en el refrigerador tenía que comprar víveres pero no tenía dinero.

Shaoran se agarro la cabeza en signo de frustración, no sabía qué hacer no tenía dinero, el dolor era cada vez más fuerte, y el recuerdo de Sakura lo acosaba a cada instante. El joven fue a su cuarto y abrió el cajón de su buro y vio una bolsita con polvo blanco. Sin dudar Shaoran la abrió y lo inhalo todo. El joven se acostó en su cama esperando que hiciera efecto la droga…

Shaoran veía el techo mientras recordaba momentos que había vivido con la ojiverde en su cama.

_**Flash Back**_

_Shaoran estaba besando apasionadamente a Sakura, la joven se encontraba encima de él. Sakura le levanto la camiseta al joven dejando ver su torso desnudo; la ojiverde rápidamente lo empezó a acariciar y besar. Shaoran no se quedo atrás y le quito su blusa dejando ver su brassiere color rosa con encaje negro, Shaoran sonrió al verlo "Entonces… Venias preparada eh" le dijo con la ceja levantada. Sakura se sonrojo ante el comentario de su novio y decidió mejor seguir besándolo._

_Las caricias y los besos ya no eran suficientes para el joven chino por lo cual decidió ir al siguiente paso; volteo a Sakura quedando el encima de ella, de un movimiento rápido el joven le quito el brassiere a la ojiverde. Shaoran empezó a besar uno de sus pezones sacándole gemidos a la japonesa, Shaoran sentía que eran música para sus oídos._

_Sakura decidió no quedarse atrás y le empezó a desbrochar los pantalones y se los quito de un rápido movimiento, la ojiverde cada día se hacía más hábil. Shaoran también le desabrocho su pantalón, se lo quito. Los dos jóvenes se encontraban solo en sus calzones besándose apasionadamente, Shaoran se llevo dos de sus dedos a su boca para luego meterlos dentro de Sakura. Ella se sentía desfallecer cada vez que el retorcía sus dedos en su interior._

"_Estas bien húmeda" dijo con una sonrisa el castaño._

_Shaoran vio que Sakura se iba a venir pero antes de que la joven alcanzara su orgasmo saco sus dedos "¿Por qué?... no te detengas Shaoran" dijo esto Sakura frustrada._

_Shaoran se retiro el bóxer, abrió el cajón del buro y saco un empaque de condón; el joven se dispuso a ponérselo. Shaoran se posiciono entre las piernas de la joven y de una embestida entro en ella y empezó a moverse rápidamente como a ella le gustaba._

"_Ahhh…Ahhhh…Shaoran… sigue…así" Sakura decía entre gemidos_

_Shaoran sonreía al ver el placer que le producía a la ojiverde, ya que para él no había nada mejor que hacer el amor con ella. El había tenido sexo antes con muchas mujeres pero nunca se había sentido como se sentía con Sakura, era el mejor sexo que había tenido en su vida, ella sabia tocarlo y besarlo en los lugares que le gustaban._

_Shaoran pudo ver como Sakura se venía, para después hacer el lo mismo. Sakura después de terminar lo beso con mucho amor._

_**Fin de Flash Back**_

_**Have I told you how good**_

_**It feels to be me**_

_**When I'm in you?**_

_**I can only stay clean**_

_**When you are around**_

_**Don't let me fall, oh no**_

_**If I close my eyes forever**_

_**Would it ease the pain?**_

_**Could I breathe again?**_

Shaoran volteo a su buro donde tenía un portarretrato con la foto de ellos dos juntos después de una presentación de ballet donde Sakura había participado, los dos se veían felices y muy enamorados. Shaoran no podía evitar sentir culpabilidad tenía miedo de haber arruinado la vida de Sakura al igual que sus sueños. Había sido egoísta, ya que cuando se entero que su novia había quedado en Juilliard se había enojado ya que no quería que se fuera, tal vez porque el mismo no tenía la menor idea de qué hacer con su vida. Pero el hecho de que Sakura hubiera quedado embarazada le había caído como anillo al dedo era perfecto y pedirle matrimonio lo era aun más. Pero no contaba con el hecho de que Sakura no quisiera al bebé ni casarse con él.

En esos momentos sonó el timbre y el joven todavía con dolor se para a ver quién es, al abrir la puerta vio a Eriol con una expresión seria. "Eriol…. Pensé que nunca vendrías" dijo feliz al ver a su amigo ahí.

Eriol pasó al departamento, vio a Shaoran y se dio cuenta de lo golpeado que estaba y se veía que el joven tenía dolor. "Entonces supongo que tu también saliste lastimado del accidente" dijo con voz seria.

"Si… pero nada que pastillas no curen".

"¿Para qué me quieres?"

"¿Qué rayos traes?"

"Demonios Li… eres un cínico como te atreves a preguntarme qué, que traigo… por dios santo abandonaste a Sakura a su suerte…"

"Eriol yo sé que esto se ve mal pero tienes que entender… me hubieran metido a la cárcel con eso de las drogas".

"¿Qué drogas?" pregunto Eriol extrañado por lo que el chino había dicho.

"Nada olvídalo" dijo Shaoran mientras iba a sentarse ya que aun no se le quitaba el dolor.

"Claro para ti es más fácil olvidar las cosas, que no te importo dejar olvidada a la pobre de Sakura mientras se desangraba… sabes que perdió al bebé" Shaoran al escuchar esto se impacto no podía creer lo que había pasado.

"¿Pero ella está bien, no?" pregunto preocupado por el estado de la joven.

"¡Como te atreves a preguntar! … Enserio Li… después de abandonarla a su suerte tienes el descaro, demonios no sé ni siquiera a que vine" dijo esto furioso el inglés.

"Viniste, porque eres mi amigo y necesito ayuda".

"Sabes a veces me pregunto por qué soy tu amigo… digo eres un desmadre total y por lo que me has dicho sigues drogándote, eres un caso perdido y creo que lo mejor es que me aleje de ti… no quiere me arrastres con toda tu mierda. Yo no voy a terminar como la pobre de Sakura" Eriol dijo todo esto muy furioso Shaoran podía creer que su amigo le estuviera dando la espalda.

"Güey… no lo dices enserio"

"Lo digo muy enserio… no quiero volver a dirigirte la palabra" Con eso Eriol se fue del departamento dejando a un Shaoran muy molesto, el joven no sabía qué hacer con todos los sentimientos que traía, la droga ya había empezado hacer efecto y sintió golpe de energía y adrenalina por lo cual empezó a tirar todo lo que se encontraba en su camino, volteo la mesa, tiro la lámpara, y demás decoraciones que Wei había comprado en sus viajes.

Shaoran no podía creer lo que había sucedido con Eriol, sentía una rabia e impotencia por todo lo sucedido, sabía que la había cagado pero no necesitaba que Eriol se lo dijera de esa manera y menos que dejara de ser su amigo, el joven chino no sabía cómo las cosas se habían vuelto tan desquiciadas, se preguntaba si Eriol y Sakura algun día lo perdonarían.

Ya era de noche Shaoran decidió salir de su casa y aun con dolor decidió ir al hospital, el joven se encontraba enfrente al edificio decidiendo si entraba o no, tenía miedo de ver a  
Sakura, tenía miedo de enfrentar la realidad o las consecuencias de sus actos. Shaoran se quedo afuera del hospital viendo hacia una de las ventanas, sabía que era tonto y que probablemente Sakura no estuviera en esa habitación. Pero quería pensar que había una solución a lo que había pasado, una poción mágica que regresara el tiempo; pero Shaoran sabía que nada de eso era posible.

_**Maybe I'm addicted**_

_**I'm out of control**_

_**But you're the drug**_

_**That keeps me from dyin'**_

_**Maybe I'm a liar**_

_**But all I really know is**_

_**You're the only reason I'm tryin'**_

_**I am wasted away**_

_**I made a million mistakes**_

_**Am I too late? Oh yea**_

_**There is a storm in my head**_

_**It rains on my bed**_

_**When you are not here, oh**_

_Miércoles…_

Shaoran tenía un dolor terrible de espalda y cuello. El joven se paro y vio que los moretones no se ponían mejor, las pastillas no le estaban haciendo efecto y se estaba volviendo loco de dolor. Por si no fuera peor tenía el problema del dinero y que no había comido nada. Y hoy era el ultimo día que tenía como plazo para pagar, se estaba volviendo loco y no tenía ni drogas ni alcohol para quitarse el estrés.

Shaoran estaban viendo al techo como lo había estado haciendo estos últimos días y se puso a pensar como todo se había descontrolado, sabía que tal vez no había sido lo correcto vender drogas y mentirle a Sakura, sobre todo mentirle a Sakura. La extrañaba deseaba tenerla ahí en su cama y que lo abrazara y le dijera que todo estaría bien.

Ya era la noche y le había sorprendido que Oguri no lo hubiera buscado para el dinero, tal vez le daría más tiempo pensó el joven. En ese momento tocaron el timbre Shaoran fue abrirlo y se encontró con dos tipos que no conocían pero se veían muy peligrosos. Uno era alto con cabello oscuro y el otro más bajo con pelo rubio.

"¿Qué quieren?" pregunto cauteloso el joven chino.

"Queremos que nos pagues" dijo el hombre rubio.

"No tengo el dinero todavía… pero se los entregare lo más pronto posible".

"No, queremos el dinero ya o si no…" dijo el otro hombre sacando una navaja.

"¿Podemos hablarlo?" pregunto con miedo el castaño.

Antes de cualquier cosa sintió un puñetazo en la cara, este lo tiro al suelo ya que todavía seguía muy débil, el hombre que lo había amenazado con la navaja se estaba acercando a él, Shaoran tenía miedo, sabía que estaba en graves problemas y nadie iba ayudarlo.

_**I'm not afraid of dying**_

_**But I am afraid of**_

_**Losin' you**_

En ese momento llego Tomoyo que se impresiono al ver a los hombres casi matando al joven chino "Oh dios mío… ¿Que le están haciendo?" grito frenética.

Los hombres voltearon a ver a la amatista con miradas peligrosas "Nos debe dinero… y como no tiene con qué pagar…" el hombre le enseño la navaja a la joven.

"¿Cuánto les debe?" pregunto temerosa.

"Niña… tú no tienes el dinero" le advirtió el rubio.

"Díganme cuanto… y yo les pago, pero no le hagan daño" Tomoyo fue hacia donde se encontraba el joven castaño tirado.

"Nos debe 135 mil yenes" Tomoyo acerco su bolsa y abrió su billetera y le dio dinero. Los hombres contaron el dinero y vieron que era lo suficiente para saldar la cuenta del chino.

"Tienes suerte, pero si la próxima vez haces lo mismo no correrás con la misma fortuna" dijo el rubio antes de irse. Ya dejando solos a los adolescentes Tomoyo volteo a ver al joven chino y vio que se encontraba sangrando de la boca.

"Oh dios mío Li… ¿Qué fue todo eso?" pregunto muy alterada y nerviosa.

"Les debía dinero…" fue lo único que dijo el joven.

"¿De qué?" pregunto Tomoyo

"¿Qué acaso Sakura no te ha dicho?- el joven vio que Tomoyo se quedo viéndolo como que no sabía de lo que hablaba- Supongo que no, he estado vendiendo drogas y les debía dinero a esos tipos".

"Entonces eso era lo que decía Eriol por lo cual estabas actuando raro" dijo esto mas para ella misma que para el castaño.

"¿A qué viniste?... digo claro que aprecio el hecho de que salvaste mi vida, pero…"

"Eriol me conto lo que paso ayer y bueno vengo a pedirte que vayas a ver a Sakura"

"¿Qué tu no me odias por lo que paso?"

"Claro que estoy enojada contigo, pero Sakura te necesita y ella es más importante que cualquier enojo mío" Shaoran estaba sorprendió por la madurez de la amatista.

"Irla a ver es más complicado de lo que parece".

"Si ustedes se aman no hay nada complicado en eso" le debatió la amatista.

"Tomoyo tu siempre tan positiva, pero no creo que Sakura me quiera ver después de lo que paso".

"Yo sé que ella te quiere ver aunque no me lo haya dicho, ella te necesita y tu también". Tomoyo se pudo dar cuenta que Shaoran hizo una mueca de dolor. "¿Estás bien? Digo te ves muy mal y no creo que se por el golpe que te dieron" le pregunto preocupada.

"No es nada importante" dijo esto mientras se trataba de parar lo cual le fue difícil y termino cayéndose otra vez.

"Li… ¿Estás bien?" Tomoyo pudo ver algunos de los moretones que traía.

"No… me siento de la chingada, me duele horrible"

"Tenemos que llevarte al doctor" Tomoyo le ayudo a levantarse y le dijo "Mi carro esta abajo te llevare al doctor".

"No, no es necesario… además no quiero meterme en problemas"

"No te preocupes, iremos con el doctor de la familia él es muy discreto… así que tu vienes conmigo" esto último no fue una petición sino una orden.

Shaoran no podía creer lo amable que estaba siendo la amatista, pensaba que ella sería la primera en maldecirlo y tratarlo mal por lo que le había hecho a la ojiverde pero vio que estaba equivocado. Tomoyo lo llevo al doctor, Shaoran no tenía las costillas rotas pero si estaba muy golpeado el doctor le receto un medicamento, mucho descanso y por supuesto nada de drogas.

Tomoyo se dio cuenta que Shaoran no tenía dinero y necesitaba cuidado por lo cual lo llevo a su casa para que tuviera la asistencia que necesitaba. Shaoran estaba muy incomodo por todo eso pero sabía que solo no iba a poder aguantar.

"Gracias Daidouji, muchas gracias".

Después de haber cenado y bañado Shaoran durmió en el cuarto de huésped, esperando el que el día siguiente fuera mejor.

_Jueves…_

Shaoran se había despertado, se sentía raro estando en la casa de Daidouji pero le agradecía que lo hubiera ayudado. Shaoran odiaba solo estar en cama sin hacer algo por lo que decidió pararse y bañarse, después de haber terminado el joven se vistió, en ese momento tocaron la puerta "Pase". La puerta se abrió y era Tomoyo que se encontraba lista para ir a la escuela.

"Veo ya que te despertaste".

"Si, oye no hay problema con que este aquí, digo… ¿no le molestara a tu mamá?"

"No te preocupes mi mamá no está aquí anda en un viaje de negocios en China…"

"China…" dijo Shaoran con nostalgia en momentos como esos extrañaba Hong Kong más que nada la familiaridad que representaba el lugar para él.

"Pero bueno no crees que deberías estar en cama" le regaño la joven Daidouji.

"No puedo me desespero, pero no te preocupes no hare nada loco" Tomoyo solo lo vio con mirada seria.

"Li tu puedes hacer lo que tú quieras, pero recuerda que lo que haces afecta a los demás… bueno me voy a la escuela, cualquier cosa que necesites les dices al personal y ellos te lo darán" Tomoyo se fue dejando a Shaoran seria, sabía que la había cagado y no veía manera en como las cosas se pudieran resolver, además ahora le debía dinero a Tomoyo, la joven no le había dicho nada sobre eso pero no le gustaba tener deudas.

Shaoran se encontraba aburrido por lo cual decidió dar un pase por la casa de la joven amatista ya que casi nunca había estado ahí, solo una que otra vez y solo para recoger a Sakura; Shaoran estaba impresionado por la casa ya que se veía que la familia de la joven tenía dinero y bueno lo suponía por que ayer sin problema desembolso el dinero. Shaoran extrañaba su vieja vida, la vida llena de comodidades y donde no tenía que pasar penas para conseguir dinero.

No sabía porque pero desde que Daidouji había mencionado china se encontraba pensando mucho en su vida en Hong Kong, sus hermanas y Meiling y en especial en su madre, las cosas no habían terminado bien entre ellos y la verdad es que le gustaba la libertad que tenía en Japón pero ya no estaba seguro si estar así era lo mejor para él.

Shaoran después de andar deambulando por la casa decidió salir de ahí, tenía que despejar su mente y ese lugar no le hacía bien. Shaoran no sabía porque pero termino en su departamento, al abrir la puerta vio a Wei parado viendo como estaba destruido.

"Wei… ¿Qué haces aquí?" dijo Shaoran sorprendió de ver al hombre ya que no lo esperaba tan pronto.

"Acabo de regresar y me encuentro con esto…-dijo señalando el estado del departamento- ¿Qué sucedió joven Shaoran?" pregunto el hombre consternado.

Shaoran sabía que no podía decirle la verdad de que había sido él en su enojo y frustración el que había arruinado el departamento "Ayer trataron de robar el departamento, logre evitarlo pero paso esto…"

Wei se acerco al joven y le dio un abrazo en signo de apoyo, Shaoran se sintió culpable de haberle mentido al hombre que siempre lo había apoyado en todo, pero era la única manera además de que Wei jamás se había enterado del uso de drogas en la vida del joven chino y sabia que si se enteraba lo primero que iba hacer era hablar a Hong Kong, aunque ahora no sabía si a su madre le importara lo que el hiciera con su vida.

Entre Shaoran y Wei se dispusieron a limpiar el lugar, el joven chino se sentía mucho mejor tenía menos dolor aunque este todavía seguía ahí, debía recordar seguir tomando las medicinas que le habían recetado. Después de haber terminado Shaoran le dijo a Wei que necesitaba salir por unos pendientes.

Shaoran llego al hospital donde se encontraba Sakura, hoy estaba decidido a verla y hablar con ella aunque en el fondo tenía miedo y confusión, ya que no sabía como la joven lo iba recibir. Pero antes de que pudiera entrar vio un carro pasar con el hermano de Sakura, su maestro de ballet… el tal Yukito y ella. El joven chino había llegado tarde ya que habían dado de alta a la ojiverde.

_**Maybe I'm addicted**_

_**I'm out of control**_

_**But you're the drug**_

_**That keeps me from dyin'**_

_**Maybe I'm a liar**_

_**But all I really know is**_

_**You're the only reason I'm tryin'**_

_**When you're lyin' next to me**_

_**Love is goin' through to me**_

_**Oh it's beautiful**_

_**Oh yea**_

_**Everythin' is clear to me**_

_**'Till I hit reality**_

_**And I lose it all**_

_**I lose it all**_

_**I lose it all**_

_**(I lose it all)**_

Shaoran decidió regresar resignado a su departamento no sin antes mandarle un mensaje a Tomoyo avisándole que regresaba a su departamento y agradeciéndole todo lo que había hecho por él y avisándole que le iba a pagar el dinero que le debía.

* * *

_**Sakura y Shaoran…**_

_Viernes…_

Sakura llego a la escuela, estaba nerviosa se sentía débil tanto físicamente como emocionalmente, lo que había pasado en esos días la hacía sentirse perdida y angustiada, no había dormido bien teniendo sueños sobre el bebé y su muerte. Y ahora el mayor problema era que no quería ver a Shaoran pero sabía que inevitablemente se lo iba a topar solo esperaba que eso tardara. Aunque guardaba una pequeña esperanza que eso no pasara ya que le habían comentado Chiharu y Naoko que el joven chino tampoco había asistido a clases.

Sakura tuvo sus clases normal como siempre y no se había topado con Shaoran lo cual era un alivio para ella, la joven se sentía agradecida por el apoyo que estaba recibiendo de sus amigos en especial de Tomoyo y Eriol que siempre habían estado ahí para ella.

Shaoran había estado la mayor parte del día en la azotea de la escuela evitando a todo mundo en especial a Eriol y Sakura. Solo había entrado a la clase de Literatura que compartía con Tomoyo, la joven le había avisado que Sakura ya se encontraba tomando clases.

A la hora de la salida el joven chino espero a que todos se fueran para así irse y no encontrarse a nadie, pero fallo ya que en el pasillo del primer piso se encontraba Sakura que estaba batallando mientras metía las cosas del casillero a su mochila. Shaoran pudo ver que la joven se había fracturado el brazo izquierdo y tenía algunas cortadas en su cara. Shaoran suspiro y tomo valor para acercarse a ella ya que era mejor afrontarlo en ese momento y no después.

Sakura volteo y vio al joven chino parado viéndola, vio como este empezó a caminar a su dirección, Sakura sintió un agujero en su corazón… no sabía qué hacer. Shaoran llego hacia donde ella estaba y dijo "Hola… ¿Cómo estás?"

Sakura sintió una gran rabia al escuchar lo que el joven le había dicho "Después de lo que ha pasado como te atreves a decirme eso, como si nada hubiera pasado" dijo esto con mucha ira.

"Sakura… yo se que las cosas han estado un poco difíciles entre tú y yo, pero…"

"¿Un poco difíciles?... Así le dices a casi matarme y no solo eso, abandonarme a mi suerte mientras me pude haber muerto- se le salieron unas lagrimas a la joven- y ni siquiera fuiste a verme al hospital ni una maldita vez" Sakura ya no pudo con el llanto.

Shaoran no sabía que decir para excusar su comportamiento "Sakura, lo siento… tu sabes que te amo, pero con todo lo que paso, era complicado…".

"Sabes ya me canse de tus excusas… no me interesa oírlas, lo nuestro… ya no existe tú te encargaste de matarlo, como a nuestro hijo" Eso ultimo que dijo Sakura fue un golpe bajo para Shaoran.

"No es justo que me eches la culpa, tú ni lo querías… además no lo hice a propósito".

"Tal vez, pero eso no quita el hecho de que lo hiciste, te encargaste de matarnos… y la verdad es que yo no puedo salvarnos, no tengo la fuerza para hacerlo" Sakura mira al suelo y llora un poco más.

"Este es el fin definitivo… Adiós Shaoran" Sakura se voltea y se va del lugar dejando a Shaoran solo.

_**You're the only reason**_

_**Yeah, you're the only reason I'm tryin'**_

_**(May be I'm addicted)**_

_**Oh, I'm tryin', I'm tryin', I'm tryin'**_

_**(May be I'm addicted)**_

_**Don't want to lose it all**_

_**Maybe I'm a liar**_

_**But all I really know**_

_**Is you're the only reason I'm tryin'**_

_**Yeah, you know I'm addicted**_

_**Yeah, you know I'm addicted**_

_**Yeah, you know I'm addicted**_

****CONTINUARA****

**NOTA DE AUTORA: Aquí está el siguiente capítulo, bueno este fue particularmente difícil de escribir más que nada la parte de Shaoran ya que se me hacía difícil conectarme con los sentimientos de él. Pero creo que lo logro o bueno ustedes decidirán. La verdad me gusto mucho como quedo la escena donde Sakura y Shaoran rompen, la verdad es que era inevitable ambos han cometido errores y lo seguirán haciendo. Bueno con respecto a Tomoyo y Eriol verán más de su relación el próximo capítulo, se que puede ser raro que Tomoyo haya apoyado a Shaoran pero quería que alguien lo ayudara y mejor una persona que se veía improbable porque sabemos que Tomoyo es muy leal a Sakura, Espero poder apurarme y terminar el siguiente capítulo rápido. **

**La verdad estoy un poco deprimida ya que últimamente no he recibido tantos reviews y digo me doy cuenta que la gente si lo lee y entonces ¿Por qué no me mandan reviews? Para mí el hecho de que me los manden significa mucho aunque me escriban que mi historia es malísima y apesta; aun así, ya que significa que mínimo les importa para tomar un poco de su tiempo en escribirme algo.**

**PD: si no hay más de 5 reviews no actualizo.**

**PD1: La cancion que use se llama Addicted de Enrique Iglesias y la verdad me gusto mucho porque siento que refleja mucho de los sentimientos de Shaoran.  
**

**aLeirBagPotteR-BasS**


	19. If I need someone

**SEXY DIRTY LOVE**

**Disclairmer: Los personajes de CCS no son propiedad mía, sino de Clamp, este fic es sin fines de lucro, solo tiene el propósito de entretener a la los lectores.**

"…" _**diálogos**_

'…' _**pensamientos**_

_**(…) notas de la autora**_

…_**FLASHBACK…**_

**Capitulo 19: If I Need Someone**

Tomoyo se encontraba con Eriol en su cama besándose apasionadamente, Eriol sentía una gran pasión y quería poder profundizar más las cosas con su novia, ya que lo único que hacían eran darse besos de vez en cuando apasionados, por lo cual el joven decidió aventurarse más en el cuerpo de la joven. Tomoyo sintió como la mano derecha de Eriol bajo y empezó a meterse debajo de su blusa para tratar de llegar a su seno; la joven amatista inmediatamente se separo "Eriol, ya te dije que así no" se quejo la joven.

"Pero Tomoyo… ¿Qué tiene de malo? Digo somos novios es natural que te quiera tocar" le contestó Eriol frustrado ante la actitud de su novia.

"Yo lo sé, pero no me siento lista" dijo la joven.

"Tomoyo no estoy diciendo que lo hagamos, pero ni siquiera me dejas tocarte".

"Eriol entiéndeme, aun no estoy lista" Eriol no contesto nada y se paro de la cama a lo que la joven pregunto "¿Ya te vas tan temprano?".

"Si, recuerda que hoy llegan mis padres de Londres… tengo que ir a recibirlos" dijo todo está muy serio, Tomoyo se para y va hacia donde el joven esta.

"¿Te acompaño?" pregunto con una sonrisa.

"No… es mejor que yo vaya solo" Al escuchar esto Tomoyo se desanimo.

"Está bien, entonces te veo mañana en la escuela".

"Si…nos vemos" dijo el joven despidiéndose de su novia con un pequeño y frio beso en los labios.

Tomoyo se sentó en su cama sintiéndose desanimada, ya que Eriol se negaba hablar con ella generalmente lo único que quería era estar besándola o tocándola, lo cual a Tomoyo no le incomodaba pero no le gustaba que eso era lo único que hacían cuando estaban juntos, sentía a Eriol muy distante y apartado de ella. Sabía que todo eso era desde que su novio y Li se habían peleado y de eso era casi un mes.

Tanto Sakura como Eriol habían cambiado, Sakura se la pasaba triste y callada la mayor parte del tiempo, aunque a veces parecía querer sonreír; la joven por lo general ya no salía a ninguna parte y se la pasaba en su casa o en la escuela. Eriol se la pasaba con sus amigos, Tomoyo y sus amigas. El inglés generalmente se la pasaba contando chistes muy animado pero cuando estaba a solas con la amatista se rehusaba hablar.

Los pensamientos de Tomoyo fueron interrumpidos cuando tocaron la puerta. "Pase" dijo desganada la amatista, era una de sus sirvientas que le dijo tímidamente "Señorita Tomoyo ya es hora de la cena".

"Ahorita bajo" dijo la joven.

Tomoyo bajo al comedor donde se encontró a su madre muy cariñosa con Fujitaka Kinomoto al parecer la pareja no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de la joven, por lo cual la amatista carraspeo, inmediatamente la pareja volteo a dirección donde se encontraba y se separaron.

"Ay hija, no sabíamos que ya habías bajado" dijo Sonomi un poco sonrojada y apenada por lo que su hija había visto.

"Buenas noches Tomoyo" dijo Fujitaka como siempre con una gran sonrisa y amabilidad.

"Buenas noches- respondió con la misma cordialidad- ¿Y Sakura?" pregunto Tomoyo al ver que la ojiverde no se encontraba en el lugar.

"Sakura se disculpa, se sentía cansada" fue lo único que dijo el hombre mientras todos tomaban su lugar en la mesa. La cena paso sin mucha novedad hasta que Fujitaka dijo "Bueno Sonomi veras… Como Touya tiene mucho trabajo en el hospital y se va a mudar en estos días de la casa y yo… tendré que salir por un mes hacer la promoción de mi nuevo libro pues no estaré y me gustaría saber si no habría problema de que Sakura se quedara ya sabes, no me gustaría dejarla sola tanto tiempo…"

"Claro que si Fujitaka, ya sabes que Sakura para mi es otra hija… a Tomoyo y a mí nos encantaría tenerla con nosotras" Tomoyo sonrió, la verdad es que tal vez a Sakura le haría bien mudarse por un tiempo con Tomoyo, ya que la joven sentía que la ojiverde podría animarse más y salir de su depresión. Lo que ya no le gusto a Tomoyo fue ver a su madre y al papá de su amiga muy acaramelados, eso le producía de alguna manera malestar estomacal. Tomoyo como ya había terminado su cena se paro inmediatamente de la mesa "Me retiro" dijo la joven pero antes de irse su madre le dijo "¿No quieres postre?" su madre le enseño un gran pastel de chocolate y la joven sonrió.

* * *

Shaoran acaba de salir de ducharse había tenido un día pesado, desde que había sucedido lo del accidente y su rompimiento con Sakura, en la escuela prácticamente todo el mundo lo evitaba, Eriol ya no le hablaba para nada hasta se había cambiado de equipo para no tener que tratarlo. Yamazaki de vez en cuando lo saludaba y era cuando Chiharu no estaba cerca ya que la joven le había prohibido a su novio que le hablara al chino; tanto Chiharu como Naoko se habían encargado de decirle a todo el mundo lo que le había hecho a Sakura. Shaoran podía sentir como todos hablaban de él cuando pasaba por los pasillos. Pero lo peor de todo era ver a Sakura todos los días en los pasillos y ver como esta lo ignoraba o huía de él, no soportaba no poder hablarle, no poder tocarla, no poder besarla y hacerle el amor… no soportaba estar lejos de ella.

El timbre sonó y el joven fue abrir. Se encontró con Tomoyo al otro lado "Hola" dijo la joven y vio como esta se puso toda roja, el joven se le había olvidado que solo andaba en toalla y se encontraba todo húmedo aun.

"Pasa… este voy a cambiarme" dijo Shaoran mientras rápidamente iba a su cuarto y se ponía unos jeans con una playera verde. El joven salió y encontró a Tomoyo sentada en la sala con una bolsa "¿Qué traes?" pregunto el castaño.

Tomoyo saco de la bolsa lo que era un gran pedazo de un pastel de chocolate que se veía suculento. "Lo vi y pensé que sería mejor si lo compartía con alguien… se que te gusta mucho el chocolate…Sakura me lo dijo" Shaoran se puso un poco triste al escuchar el nombre de la ojiverde.

"Gracias" dijo Shaoran mientras iba a la cocina por un cuchillo y unos platos, los jóvenes se sirvieron el pastel y prendieron la tele mientras lo comían, en esos momentos se encontraban pasando una película de terror "¿Quieres que le cambie?" pregunto el joven.

"No, está bien me gusta esa película" dijo Tomoyo mientras seguía comiendo su pedazo de pastel.

"A Sakura no le gustan, así que pensé que tal vez a ti tampoco".

"Si Sakura es muy miedosa, pero yo no… me divierten este tipo de películas".

"Cool" fue lo único que dijo Shaoran mientras seguían viendo la película en lo que comían pastel. Después de un rato Shaoran volteo a ver a Tomoyo que se veía que estaba muy entretenida con la película y decidió preguntarle "Daidouji… ¿Por qué has venido a verme todos estos días?".

Tomoyo volteo a verlo y puso cara seria "¿Te molesta que venga?" pregunto algo triste.

"No, es solo que es raro… digo desde que salvaste mi vida hemos estado haciendo esto, digo antes solo venias unos días pero desde la semana pasada vienes todos los días… ¿Eriol no se enoja?".

"Eriol no sabe que vengo… la verdad creo que a Eriol no le importa lo que haga, desde que todo lo suyo paso… Eriol ha cambiado tanto, ya no me habla como antes siempre está muy distante y frio, al igual que Sakura. Es como si fueran dos personas totalmente distintas" Dijo esto casi a punto de llorar.

"Daidouji… ¿Por qué no me odias como todos los demás? Digo yo fui el causante de todo" le pregunto Shaoran extrañado a la joven de su actitud hacia él.

"Sé que debería odiarte, pero por alguna razón no puedo… creo que tú necesitas a alguien que te ayude…".

"Soy un caso perdido y lo sabes" le dijo Shaoran todo serio a lo que Tomoyo se rio "Es la verdad, lo soy" le replico el joven.

Shaoran y Tomoyo siguieron viendo tele hasta que el joven vio la hora y dijo "Daidouji creo que es tarde… y mañana es día de escuela".

Tomoyo puso cara de tristeza "No quiero regresar a mi casa".

"Pero tienes que… vamos yo te acompaño" Tomoyo asintió pero la verdad es que no quería ir a su casa. La joven había llevado su carro y los dos jóvenes se subieron a él. Cada vez que se acercaban a la casa de la amatista el carro iba más lento. Cuando llegaron los jóvenes se bajaron y Shaoran pudo notar la cara triste de la joven.

"¿Estás bien?" pregunto preocupado.

"Si… bueno no sé, mi mama probablemente este con el papá de Sakura y no quiero entrar. La verdad es que odio que estén juntos" Tomoyo por primera vez se sintió liberada ya que nunca le había dicho esto a nadie.

"Pensé que Sakura era a la única que le molestaba la relación" dijo Shaoran sorprendió por la revelación de Tomoyo.

"No, solo que Sakura es más dramática pero la verdad es que no me gusta, pienso que pueden terminar mal y arruinaran la relación que tenemos Sakura y yo… además no se siempre pensé que mi mamá y mi papá regresaran- dijo esto con lagrimas en los ojos- aunque es tonto sabes digo mi papa ya está casado y… tengo una media hermana".

"No es tonto…" dijo Shaoran y decidió abrazar a la joven, los jóvenes estuvieron así hasta que Shaoran vio que era tarde y dijo "Me tengo que ir… ¿Pero estarás bien?" Tomoyo asintió más calmada.

Shaoran se fue de la casa de la joven, Tomoyo vio como el castaño desaparecía en la oscuridad de la noche. Tomoyo fue directamente a su cuarto y vio una foto que tenia con un hombre de cabellos negros y ojos amatistas igual que ella. La verdad es que la joven era la viva imagen de su padre, ambos eran pálidos, tenían la misma nariz y tenían el don de cantar. Tomoyo vio con tristeza la foto ya que extrañaba mucho a su padre pero él vivía en Francia y con su nueva familia, la amatista de vez en cuando iba a verlo pero era por muy poco tiempo. Tomoyo se quedo dormida mientras lloraba.

* * *

Tomoyo se encontraba un poco nerviosa, se había vestido con uno de sus mejores vestidos; era de color morado, sin mangas con un gran cinturón negro que la hacía ver lo acinturada que estaba, el cuello era redondo y la falda era amplia. Tomoyo dio un suspiro y toco el timbre pasaron unos momentos antes de que la puerta se abriera era una mujer de cabellos castaños largos y de ojos cafés; al ver a Tomoyo la joven sonrió "Tomoyo que bueno que ya llegaste" dijo muy animada como de costumbre.

"Hola Nakuru" dije Tomoyo sonriéndole, Nakuru dejo pasar a Tomoyo a la casa, la joven estaba algo nerviosa ya que hoy por primera vez cenaría con los padres de Eriol, nunca los había conocido formalmente habían estado en dos fiestas y los había saludado y ya.

Tomoyo vio a Eriol que venía bajando las escaleras, el joven se encontraba muy guapo ya que traía una camisa azul marino que combinaba con sus ojos y un pantalón de vestir negro. Cuando Eriol llego hacia donde se encontraba la joven le dio un pequeño y suave beso en los labios. "Qué bueno que ya llegaste" dijo Eriol de manera dulce, a lo que Tomoyo le sonrió.

"Ven, mis padres nos esperan" dijo Eriol mientras tomaba a Tomoyo por la cintura y la llevaba al comedor donde se encontraban los señores Hiraguizawa. Cuando los jóvenes entraron al comedor Tomoyo vio a una mujer de cabellos rubios y ojos azules como los de Eriol, era muy hermosa y tenía esa elegancia inglesa Isabel Reed; mientras que el padre de Eriol era de cabellos negros y ojos del mismo color tenía una mirada muy austera y seria típica de los japoneses, además de que se veía que era una persona muy fina y culta.

"Padre, Madre ella es Tomoyo" dijo Eriol presentando al a joven a sus padres.

"Es un placer" dijo la madre del inglés acercándose a saludarla de beso, Tomoyo se sintió un poco intimidada por la mujer pero aun así sonrió.

"Buenas noches" dijo el padre siendo mucho más distante y frio.

Todos se sentaron a cenar, Nakuru no los acompaño porque tenía un evento de trabajo al cual tenía que asistir, Tomoyo se encontraba nerviosa ya que sentía como la miraban con escrutinio.

"¿Y dime Tomoyo a que se dedican tus padres?" pregunto la madre de Eriol.

"Mi madre dirige una compañía de moda y mi padre trabaja para LVHM" comento la joven mientras seguía comiendo.

"Oh ya veo… Eriol me cuenta que ya no están juntos…".

"No, mi padre está casado con una modelo".

"Ah de ser difícil para ti y tu madre ser cambiadas de esa manera" dijo la mujer mientras partía un pedazo de carne, Tomoyo no podía creer las palabras de la mujer y veía que Eriol comía como si nada, la joven se sentía muy ofendida.

"Creo que mi madre y yo podemos decir que estamos bien" dijo Tomoyo tratando de defenderse.

"Qué bueno y dime ¿a que universidad vas a entrar?" pregunto la mujer para luego dar un bocado a su comida.

"Voy a ir a Parsons en Nueva York" dijo la joven muy emocionada y orgullosa.

"¿Parsons? ¿Nueva York?... que horrible cuidad escogiste con toda esa gente americana sin gusto… oh dios mío… ¿Si quieres puedo hablar con unos amigos para que entres a Oxford como Eriol"

Tomoyo volteo a ver a Eriol que no dijo nada, la joven se encontraba muy molesta pero prefirió declinar amablemente el ofrecimiento de la mujer "No gracias, yo estoy muy feliz de ir a Parsons… así que no hay necesidad de que le hable a sus amigos".

La cena continuo así, Tomoyo estaba frustrada y enojada; no veía la hora en que esa tortura terminara, cuando terminaron de cenar los padres de Eriol fueron a la sala a platicar como lo hacían normalmente, Tomoyo y Eriol se disculparon. Cuando salieron del comedor Eriol empezó a besar en el cuello a la joven y le dijo al oído "¿Qué te parece si vamos a mi cuarto? Mis padres no se darán cuenta" dijo el joven sonriendo de manera sensual.

"Tengo que irme… tengo que estudiar" mintió la joven.

"¿Estudiar qué?" dijo el joven confundido ya que no sabía que tuvieran examen de algo al siguiente día.

"Es de Literatura y tu no llevas esa materia… así que me voy, me despides de tus padres" le dijo Tomoyo mientras le dio un pequeño beso en el cachete para después salir de la casa, cuando la joven salió por fin pudo respirar aire puro.

Tomoyo se sentía mal de haberle mentido a Eriol pero sabía que no podía decirle la verdad, además de que estaba molesta con él por no defenderla de su madre. Tomoyo no quería ir a su casa así que pensó en el único lugar donde se sentía a gusto últimamente.

* * *

Shaoran se encontraba cenando solo en el departamento ya que Wei había salido con un viejo amigo y dijo que volvería tarde, en ese momento tocaron el timbre Shaoran se paro y fue abrir la puerta extrañado ya que no esperaba a nadie en esos momentos, Tomoyo le había dicho que no iría a verlo porque cenaría con los padres de Eriol, al saber esto Shaoran se sintió un poco triste ya que pasar las noches con Tomoyo hacia que las cosas fueran más fáciles, además sentía que era lo único que lo ligaba con Sakura; su único vinculo con ella.

Cuando Shaoran abrió la puerta se llevo una desagradable sorpresa al ver a la persona que se encontraba del otro lado. "¿Qué quieres Oguri?" dijo el castaño con desprecio y molestia.

"Pero Li que modos son esos de hablarle a un amigo".

"¿Amigo? Tú no eres mi amigo…" dijo esto muy molesto el joven chino.

"Pero qué diablos dices Li, tu sabes que yo soy tu amigo…" dijo Oguri sorprendido ante las palabras del chino.

"No seas hipócrita conmigo… si tú fueras mi amigo no me hubieras mandado a esos matones a pedirme el dinero" dijo esto muy molesto.

"Li entiéndeme… ellos me querían matar no tenia de otra, tú lo sabes güey" Shaoran no le creyó.

"No me vengas con esas pendejadas, sabes Eriol tenía razón sobre ti… eres una basura de persona y no te quiero cerca de mi… JAMAS".

"Güey no lo dices enserio" dijo Oguri tocándole el hombro izquierdo a Li, este inmediatamente se lo quita bruscamente haciendo que Oguri se enoje "Ah ahora si te crees mucho verdad Li, pero cuando no tenias nada… recuerda que gracias a mi pudiste sobrevivir…" dijo esto casi a gritos.

"Lárgate, no te quiero ver más" dijo Shaoran con voz amenazadora.

"No te preocupes Li, ya no lo harás" dijo Oguri con una sonrisa maliciosa, después de eso el joven salió del departamento, este se topo con Tomoyo que iba a ver a Shaoran, la joven se le quedo viendo al joven para después ver a Shaoran que seguía en la puerta con cara de molestia.

"¿Estás bien?... ¿Quién era él?" preguntó Tomoyo con mucha curiosidad.

"Era Oguri" Tomoyo solo abrió la boca en muestra de sorpresa, con que ese era el famoso Oguri, la joven tenía que admitir que Eriol tenía razón parecía una persona muy peligrosa.

"¿Qué haces aquí?, no se supone que tenias una cena en casa de Eriol" Pregunto Shaoran sacando a Tomoyo de sus pensamientos.

"Si, pero la verdad es que fue horrible…" dijo la joven mientras pasaba al departamento de Shaoran los dos jóvenes fueron a la sala a sentarse a platicar.

Tomoyo le explico lo que paso en la cena mientras los dos comían helado de chocolate, Shaoran la escuchaba atentamente "Tomoyo yo se que los padres de Eriol pueden ser difíciles, así que no deberías darle mucha importancia, Eriol te quiere".

"Gracias, solo que a veces no se… sé que me escogió a mí y no a Meiling…"

"Creo que el hecho de que te haya escogido a ti aunque se haya acostado con Meiling es prueba suficiente de que te quiere a ti y no a ella" Tomoyo se quedo sorprendida cuando escucho el comentario del castaño.

"¿De qué hablas?... ¿Eriol se acostó con Meiling?" dijo esto último casi en un susurro.

"No lo sabías… perdón, soy una estúpido no debí decírtelo".

"No, está bien… al menos tú me dices la verdad" dijo esto con un dejo de tristeza.

"Tomoyo… no te pongas triste, además todos cometemos errores y bueno lo importante es que tu sepas que Eriol te quiere".

"Gracias" Tomoyo le sonrió, los jóvenes prendieron la tele y se pusieron a jugar Rock Band, Tomoyo obviamente cantando aunque la joven quería que fuera el castaño el que cantara una que otra canción, pero Shaoran se negó rotundamente prefiriendo tocar cualquiera de los instrumentos.

"Tomoyo creo que es hora de que te vayas a tú casa, mañana hay escuela".

"¿Podría quedarme aquí?" pregunto tímidamente la amatista.

"¿Pero y tu mamá no dirá algo?".

"Créeme ella ni lo notara… ella nunca nota si estoy o no… y ahora que está con el papá de Sakura es peor" dijo esto con un poco de resentimiento.

"Daidouji…" fue lo único que dijo Shaoran al ver a la joven tan frágil y triste.

"Está bien, digo he aprendido a vivir con eso… por eso ¿podría quedarme?".

"Está bien" le dijo con una sonrisa haciendo que Tomoyo sonriera de la misma manera.

En esos momentos llego Wei y se sorprendio de ver a Shaoran con Tomoyo en el sofá platicando. "Buenas noches" dijo educadamente el hombre.

"Buenas noches" contestaron al unísono ambos jóvenes.

"Señorita Daidouji… no es un poco tarde para que usted esté aquí" dijo el hombre.

"Ella se quedara a dormir aquí" dijo Shaoran en tono de orden. A lo que Wei asintió aunque Wei ya no trabajaba para la familia Li todavía les guardaba mucho respeto y obediencia.

Tomoyo y Shaoran fueron a la habitación del castaño donde este saco unas sabanas y unas almohadas y su pijama. "Bueno… buenas noches Daidouji" dijo Shaoran antes de salir del cuarto. Pero antes Tomoyo le dijo "Muchas gracias por todo… eres un buen amigo".

Tomoyo se acostó en la cama del joven, pudo darse cuenta como esta estaba impregnada de su olor, era algo muy dulce como a chocolate muy diferente a como olía la cama de Eriol, Tomoyo volteo al buró y vio un portarretrato donde había un foto de Sakura con Li, ambos jóvenes se veían tan enamorados y esperanzados por el futuro. La amatista se pregunto si ella y Eriol se veían de esa manera, últimamente se cuestionaba mucho su relación con el joven inglés y más con lo que había pasado en su casa y enterarse que se había acostado con Meiling aun diciendo que él quería con ella; ahora a la joven le parecía algo difícil de creer. Tomoyo apago la luz y se acostó para después cerrar los ojos y dormirse profundamente.

* * *

Al día siguiente Tomoyo se fue temprano de la casa, Li seguía dormido en el sofá; Tomoyo se despidió de Wei, la joven llego a su casa y se metió a bañar y se arreglo para ir a la escuela, antes de irse se topo con su madre y como lo sospechaba su madre no se había dado cuenta que la joven no había pasado la noche en su casa. Tomoyo fue a la escuela, el día paso sin mucha novedad. La joven había evitado ver a Eriol todo el día ya que sabía que le reclamaría por lo de Meiling así que prefirió estar más calmada cuando lo viera, Tomoyo no sabía porque pero últimamente pensaba mucho en Li y pasar tiempo con él, hoy no lo había visto, así que decidió ir a verlo después de que se terminaran las clases.

Tomoyo fue al centro comercial, ya que el joven chino trabajaba en una tienda de discos que se encontraba en el lugar. Cuando Tomoyo entro al a tienda vio al castaño en el mostrador atendiendo a un cliente, después de que terminara de atenderlo Tomoyo se acerco al joven "Hola… ¿Tienes mucho trabajo?".

"Hola…pues no, dentro de un rato puedo ir a comer" dijo el joven.

"Entonces… ¿te gustaría que comiéramos juntos?" le ofreció la amatista.

"Si claro".

Shaoran y Tomoyo fueron a comer a la plaza donde había varias cadenas de comida, los jóvenes pidieron unas hamburguesas y se sentaron a platicar. "Gracias por dejarme quedarme en tu casa" le comento la amatista.

"No hay problema, pero Tomoyo… no deberías hablar con tu mamá de lo que te molesta" le contesto el castaño.

"Li es bastante difícil… pero bueno cambiando de tema ¿Sabes de la fiesta que Eriol va a tener por su cumpleaños?".

"No… pero bueno supongo que no soy invitado" dijo esto con un poco de amargura ya que antes era muy solicitados en todos los eventos sociales no solo en su escuela si no en las otras. Y ahora era un marginado que nadie le dirigía la palabra y hablaban mal de él a sus espaldas.

"Deberías ir… digo será en casa de Yamazaki y creo que Eriol y tú deberían hacer las paces".

"Eriol no me quiere ahí" le contesto el chino.

"Claro que te quiere ahí, pero es muy orgulloso para admitirlo, se que tú también lo extrañas así que te pido que vayas y arreglen las cosas" le suplico la joven.

"Está bien… pero solo porque me dices que él también quiere" Tomoyo sonrió ya que sabía que en el fondo ambos era muy testarudos para admitir que se extrañaban a morir, la joven esperaba que ambos jóvenes terminaran sus diferencias y volvieran a ser los de antes, aunque claro que era algo difícil ya que todavía estaba Sakura y ella no iba a perdonar a Li por lo que le había hecho.

* * *

"Sakura que bueno que aceptaste venir con nosotras" dijo Chiharu muy animada.

"Si Chiharu tiene razón, ya tenias mucho rato sin salir" comento Naoko muy feliz que su amiga hubiera aceptado venir.

"Lástima que no encontramos a Tomoyo para que viniera con nosotras" dijo Rika.

Sakura sonrió ante los comentarios de sus amigas, desde que había sucedido lo de Shaoran, la castaña se encontraba deprimida por lo cual no salía y casi no platicaba con nadie. Se la pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo en cama tirada escuchando música además de que aun tenía el brazo enyesado por lo cual no podía ir a los entrenamientos o al ballet. Cuando sus amigas la invitaron a ir al centro comercial a buscar regalos para Eriol la joven pensó en no ir, pero pensó que Eriol era un gran amigo y la había apoyado mucho por lo cual decidió ir buscarle un regalo en agradecimiento.

"Oigan ¿Esa no es Tomoyo con Li?" dijo Chiharu llamando la atención de todas su amigas en especial la de Sakura, la ojiverde vio como los jóvenes se encontraba sentados platicando muy animadamente mientras comían papas fritas, se podía ver que había mucha confianza entre ellos ya que pudo observar como Tomoyo le agarraba la mano al joven. Esto no le gusto para nada a Sakura sintió un golpe en el pecho algo que le impedía poder respirar.

"No sabía que Tomoyo le hablaba a Li…" dijo Naoko.

"¿Qué clase de lealtad es esa? Se supone que Tomoyo es la mejor amiga de Sakura y anda platicando muy animadamente con Li después de lo que le hizo… que jalada la verdad" comento Chiharu.

"Chiharu… Cállate" dijo Rika viendo muy feo a Chiharu y Naoko.

"Hay que ir a buscar los regalos de Eriol" dijo Sakura mientras empezaba a caminar no sin antes darles una mirada a los jóvenes, sus amigas fueron detrás de ella inmediatamente.

* * *

Tomoyo se encontraba en su casa haciendo la tarea ya que quería terminarla toda para estar libre para la fiesta de Eriol, en ese momento tocaron la puerta de su cuarto. "Pasen" dijo Tomoyo sin quitar la vista de su laptop. "Tomoyo" la joven escucho una voz que conocía perfectamente.

"Sakura ¿Qué haces aquí?" preguntó la amatista mientras se paraba, estaba muy sorprendida de ver a su amiga ya que hacía mucho tiempo que no venía a visitarla a su casa.

"¿Por qué estabas con Shaoran hoy en el centro comercial?" pregunto sin más la ojiverde sorprendido a la amatista ya que esta no esperaba que Sakura los fuera a ver.

"¿De qué hablas?" dijo Tomoyo tratando de hacerse la occisa.

"Tomoyo hoy te vi mientras iba con las demás… no trates de mentirme" dijo esto muy seria la ojiverde.

"Sakura… Li y yo… bueno somos amigos" le confesó la amatista.

"¿Y por qué no me habías dicho?" le pregunto Sakura algo enojada.

"Porque sabía que te ibas a molestar, después de todo lo que paso con ustedes".

"Tomoyo se supone que eres mi amiga… se supone que debes apoyarme" le reclamo.

"Y lo soy Sakura, y te apoyo en todo pero esto no tiene nada que ver contigo" le contesto.

"¿Te gusta Shaoran?"

"¡¿Qué?... Claro que no, ¡Como crees Sakura!... además yo estoy con Eriol" le contestó pasmada ante la pregunta de la joven Kinomoto.

"Ok, te creo… es solo que hoy cuando los vi… parecía que tenían algún tipo de relación romántica" esto lo dijo con mucha tristeza, Tomoyo al ver a su amiga si la abrazo y le dijo "Sakura eres mi mejor amiga y sabes que yo no te haría eso" Sakura no dijo nada solo asintió.

Después de que Sakura se calmara ambas jóvenes estuvieron platicando un rato hasta que Sakura se fue, dejando a Tomoyo con mucha confusión en sus pensamientos o más bien en sus sentimientos. La amatista se sentía mal ya que se sentía como una mentirosa cuando Sakura le había preguntado si no sentía nada por el joven chino. Tomoyo ya no podía distinguir si lo que sentía por Li era agradecimiento o algo mas, cada vez se sentía más distanciada emocionalmente de Eriol y prefería pasar su tiempo con el joven chino, este parecía ser mucho más atento y comprendía mejor lo que sentía ella. Tomoyo se sentía mal ya que ella siempre pensó que quería a Eriol y ahora no sabía. Cuando conoció a Fye supo que le gustaba pero prefería mil veces estar con Eriol… pero con Li todo era diferente ya que no sabía con quien prefería estar. Odiaba sentirse así de confundida ya que la única vez que había sentido eso fue cuando pensaba que estaba enamorada de Sakura y eso había sido cuando tenía 14 años, Sakura y Tomoyo de juego se habían besado en la boca y después de eso Tomoyo empezó a ver a Sakura de otra manera y pensó que a lo mejor era lesbiana pero cuando conoció a Eriol supo que no era verdad, que solo había estado confundida como se encontraba en esos momentos.

* * *

Ya era el día de la fiesta de Eriol, el joven se encontraba en la práctica de futbol estaba algo emocionado ya que cumpliría 18 años y seria todo un adulto, aunque en realidad su cumpleaños era el día siguiente, pero prefirió hacer la fiesta ese viernes para el sábado pasarlo más tranquilo con sus padres y Tomoyo. El joven sentía que su novia había estado raro los últimos días casi ya no platicaban solo se besaban cuando estaban solos cosa que no le molestaba, pero igual sabía que si se ponía hablar con Tomoyo esta le estaría preguntando sobre Shaoran y él no quería saber nada sobre el chino, ya que seguía muy molesto por todas las cosas que había hecho y como la había cagado en especial con Sakura. El joven después de la practica fue a las duchas con todos sus compañeros el joven se desnudo enfrente de los demás cosa que era muy normal ya que todos lo hacían.

Eriol se encontraba vistiéndose cuando todos sus compañeros se despidieron de él dejándolo solo. El joven se encontraba abrochándose uno de sus tenis cuando escucho unos pasos ir a su dirección como el joven se encontraba de espaldas no sabía de quien se trataba pero suponía que era una mujer por su sonido. El joven sintió un beso en el cuello, este sonrió ya que pensó que se trataba de Tomoyo por lo cual el joven se dejo querer, hasta que volteo y se dio cuenta que era una pelirroja, Eriol inmediatamente se separo de ella.

"Kaho ¿Qué haces?" dijo esto muy indignado.

"Bueno quería darte tu regalo de cumpleaños por adelantado" dijo la mujer que se encontraba en un vestido rojo que le hacía resaltar sus curvas haciéndola ver muy apetitosa a los ojos de cualquier hombre.

"Kaho… entiende que no quiero nada contigo, ahora estoy con Tomoyo" le dijo el joven tratándole de explicar la situación.

"Eriol ya lo sé, pero eso no impide que podamos disfrutar… además ¿ella te da lo que necesitas?"

"Eso no es de tu incumbencia lo que haga con mi novia" Dijo esto algo perturbado.

"Por cómo te pusiste supondré que aun no haces nada con ella, lo cual es normal Eriol… ella es una niña tú necesitas a una mujer, una mujer que te pueda satisfacer" cuando dijo esta la mujer se acerco a él y le dio un beso en los labios, Eriol rápidamente se separo de ella.

"Kaho, ya déjame de molestar… y entiende de una vez por todas que no quiero nada contigo" dijo esto Eriol muy molesto yéndose del lugar dejando a la mujer furiosa.

* * *

Ya era de noche y todo mundo se encontraba en la casa de Yamazaki. La casa del joven era lo suficientemente amplia para tener a casi toda la generación de Eriol, había música a todo volumen y mucho alcohol… lo mejor de todo era que los padres de Yamazaki se encontraban de viaje por lo cual todo mundo era libre de hacer lo que les placiera.

Tomoyo se encontraba muy animada platicando con Rika y Sakura, veían como a lo lejos Yamazaki y Chiharu se encontraban fajando enfrente de todos por lo cual las jóvenes sentía un poco de vergüenza al ver el espectáculo. Eriol se acerco a donde estaban las chicas y le dijo "¿Se divierten?" por lo que las jóvenes en respuesta asintieron muy alegres mientras bebían cerveza.

Eriol jalo a Tomoyo lejos de sus amigas y fueron al segundo piso, entraron a una habitación por cómo no veían decoración en especial suponían que era de huéspedes. Eriol rápidamente empezó a besar a Tomoyo con mucha pasión y la joven le respondió de la misma manera ya que se quería convencer a si misma de que no sentía nada por Li. Mientras Eriol quería llegar a algo más con su novia ya que de alguna manera lo que le había dicho Kaho en la tarde le había llegado. Ambos jóvenes siguieron besándose con pasión hasta que terminaron acostados en la cama. Eriol decidió aventurarse más y le acariciaba el trasero a Tomoyo mientras que esta se encontraba desabotonando la camisa de él.

Eriol por su parte empezó acariciar los senos de la joven, la joven se encontraba disfrutando mucho las caricias de su novio pero cuando este trato de tocarla abajo Tomoyo abruptamente se separo de él y se paró de la cama dejando a Eriol sorprendido por la actitud de la joven "¿Qué pasa?".

"No quiero" fue lo único que salió de sus labios.

Eriol se paro y se acerco a la joven y la agarro por los hombros y le dijo "¿Pero por qué?... Tomoyo que tiene de malo que lo hagamos… somos novios" le dijo tratando de convencerla.

"¿Es acaso para lo único que me quieres? Digo porque últimamente solo hacemos esto de besarnos… ya ni siquiera platicamos".

"Tomoyo no exageres…"

"O sea tú piensas que estoy exagerando" dijo esto muy dolida y sentida.

"Tomoyo no entiendo cual es el problema sinceramente, no es para tanto…"

"¡¿Qué mi virginidad no es para tanto?... igual para ti no es para tanto, pero es mi primera vez y quiero que sea especial" dijo esto muy molesta.

"Tomoyo… no te pongas así" le dijo Eriol tratando de calmarla.

"Claro eso lo dice alguien que se ha acostado con varias entre esas Meiling… ¿Cómo pudiste hacerlo?... Cuando te pregunte si algo había pasado entre los dos me dijiste que no… me mentiste" dijo esto muy dolida.

"¿Cómo te enteraste?" dijo esto aterrado Eriol

"Eso no es lo que importa, lo que importa es que me mentiste Eriol".

"Tomoyo lo hice porque sabía que te ibas a molestar… y Meiling no significo nada para mi, solo fue sexo solo eso".

"A lo mejor y yo también solo soy eso… nada mas sexo" dijo esto de manera muy pero muy dolida y con lagrimas en los ojos.

"Tomoyo… por favor no digas eso" le suplico Eriol.

Tomoyo ya no le contestó al joven sino que salió corriendo del lugar, la joven bajo rápidamente y paso a sus amigas que se quedaron preocupadas al ver como la joven se iba llorando mientras corría, después vieron como paso Eriol quien iba detrás de ella correteándola.

Tomoyo se encontraba corriendo cuando se topo con alguien la joven dijo "Lo siento" mirando al suelo iba a seguir corriendo pero sintió como la persona la detuvo del brazo Tomoyo vio que se trataba de Li "¿Daidouji que paso?" pregunto el castaño preocupado.

Tomoyo y Shaoran fueron al jardín trasero de la casa de Yamazaki nadie se encontraba ahí así que podía hablar libremente, ambos jóvenes se sentaron a ver las estrellas que se encontraba en el negro cielo. Tomoyo todavía traía lagrimas en sus ojos ambos jóvenes estaban en silencio ya que Shaoran prefirió darle su espacio a la joven.

"¿Qué sucedió?" le pregunto Shaoran mientras la abrazaba, era una sensación rara ya que él nunca abrazaba a las mujeres exceptuando sus hermanas, Meiling y Sakura. Pero por alguna razón parecía correcto el abrazar a la amatista.

"Nada, solo sígueme abrazando" fue lo único que dijo la joven mientras lloraba en sus brazos, la amatista se sentía bien en los brazos del joven chino le daban una seguridad que Eriol no le daba.

"Daidouji… ¿Qué estamos haciendo?" la pregunta del castaño extraño a la joven.

"¿De qué hablas?" pregunto la amatista.

"De esto- dijo refiriéndose al abrazo- de nosotros…" le contestó Shaoran casi en un susurro en sus ojos.

"No lo sé, pero me gusta estar así" mientras lo seguía abrazando fuertemente.

"Daidouji… yo" Shaoran no sabía que decir, le gustaba la compañía de la joven ya que esta le había ayudado en sus peores momentos, se sentía algo dolido por lo que había pasado con Sakura y ella de alguna manera lo estaba sanando.

"No digas nada" Cuando dijo esto Tomoyo vio directamente a los ojos a Li y poco a poco empezó a cortar la distancia entre ellos, no sabía realmente lo que estaba haciendo así que prefirió cerrar los ojos hasta que sintió sus labios tocando los labios del chino, el beso fue lento y tímido… ambos tenían miedo no sabían lo que estaban haciendo pero siguieron haciéndolo de todas maneras hasta que escucharon una voz.

"Guau… Ni en mis más locos sueños pensé ver esto" dijo Eriol con cara seria parecía como si estuviera muerto por dentro. Tomoyo y Shaoran rápidamente se pararon de sus lugares.

"Eriol… déjame explicarte" trato de decir Shaoran.

"Tú no sé ni por qué diablos estas aquí…" le contesto con desprecio al castaño "Entonces era por él porque no te querías acostar conmigo… Prefieres acostarte con él" dijo esto casi gritando.

"No Eriol… no seas tonto, Li es solo un amigo" le trato de explicar la amatista que se encontraba llorando.

"Entonces es así como tratas a todos tus amigos, guau Tomoyo esto jamás lo espere de ti" dijo esto muy herido.

"Eriol… escúchame Li ha estado conmigo todo este tiempo me ha ayudado y…" pero antes de que pudiera terminar fue interrumpida por Eriol.

"Di lo que quieras, no hay excusa de que te hayas besado con alguien y menos con él… se supone que Sakura es tu mejor amiga y te besas con él que fue mi mejor amigo" En ese momento Sakura que había ido a buscar a Tomoyo llego y escucho lo que Eriol había dicho.

"¡¿Qué?" dijo Sakura atónita, todos voltearon a verla, Tomoyo soltó un pequeño grito.

"Lo que oíste Sakura, Tomoyo y Shaoran se entienden… la mera verdad no se desde cuando lo hagan" dijo Eriol muy molesto.

"Tomoyo, tú me dijiste que no sentías nada por Shaoran…".

"Me voy ya no soporto esto" dijo Eriol muy molesto yéndose del lugar.

"Eriol espera" le grito Tomoyo pero vio que este la ignoro completamente. Sakura también se fue no sin antes darles una mirada de tristeza y decepción. Tomoyo y Shaoran se quedaron solos en su miseria.

"No debimos besarnos… fue un error" dijo Shaoran a la amatista.

"Lo sé, pero necesitaba hacerlo… necesitaba ver si lo que sentía por ti era real o no".

"Tomoyo… yo sabía desde que me visitabas todas las noches que algo así iba a pasar, pero aun así no lo detuve… creo que parte de mi quería que pasara, no quería sentirme solo" le confesó el joven chino.

"Me siento como una tonta… ahora Eriol y Sakura me odiaran".

"No, ellos no lo harán… te quieren mucho como para hacerlo" le contesto el castaño con una sonrisa tratando de animarla.

"Todo fue un desastre se suponía que tú y Eriol se contentarían no que pasaría esto" dijo con pesar.

"Hubiera deseado poder despedirme de Eriol en buenos términos pero…"

"¿Cómo que despedirte de Eriol?" pregunto Tomoyo.

"Mañana parto a Hong Kong… solo vine porque quería despedirme de todos".

"¿Pero qué sucederá con la escuela? ¿Con Sakura?" pregunto Tomoyo algo triste por la revelación del castaño.

"La escuela bueno… la verdad es que no le dije a nadie pero ya me gradué de ella, por eso estos últimos días estuve arreglando mis papeles y Sakura bueno es obvio que ella me odia ahora con más razón… necesitamos tiempo, necesito tiempo para enmendar mis errores y Hong Kong es el lugar donde necesito estar".

"Espero que sea lo mejor…" dijo Tomoyo abrazando a Shaoran esta era la despedida de ellos, ambos jovenes se sentían mal por lo que había pasado, ambos habían aprendido mucho sobre el otro en ese mes de amistad que habían tenido y sabia que seguirían siendo amigos a pesar de la distancia.

Tomoyo se sentía mal ya que ella no quería que las cosas terminaran de esa manera, la había cagado y muy feo. Solo esperaba que Eriol pudiera perdonarla por su estupidez. Mientras, Shaoran estaba triste, ya que si en algún momento Sakura lo pudo haber perdonado al igual que Eriol esa oportunidad la había tirado al basurero cuando beso a Tomoyo, ya que no había pensado en las repercusiones de sus actos y necesitaba irse lejos para poder dejar su pasado atrás, necesitaba un poco de paz y seguridad cosa que solo en Hong Kong lograría tal vez obtener.

Tanto Shaoran y Tomoyo sabían que la única razón por la que se habían besado no era porque se gustaran o sintieran algo el uno por el otro, era simplemente por la soledad y el ser humano no está hecho para estar solo, necesita tener alguien que lo comprendan y en ese momento ellos eran esas personas.

* * *

Tomoyo cuando llego a su casa se encontró en la puerta a su madre muy feliz despidiendo al papá de Sakura, Tomoyo sintió incomodidad al ver la escena. "Buenas noches Tomoyo" se despidió Fujitaka.

"Buenas noches" le contesto lo más cordial que podía.

"Tomoyo, hija que bueno que ya llegaste… te tengo una gran noticia que dar" dijo la mujer como si estuviera en las nubes, se veía que estaba muy feliz.

"¿Cuál es?" en ese momento Sonomi se ríe y le enseña su mano izquierda que tenía un anillo con un gran diamante en él.

"¡¿QUÉ?" Grito la joven sin poder creerlo esa era la peor noticia que su madre le podría haber dado. Tomoyo inmediatamente se metió corriendo a su casa en dirección a su cuarto, la joven se tiro a llorar en la cama, puras cosas malas le habían pasado ese día Eriol se había enojado con ella al igual que Sakura, Li se iba a ir de Tomoeda y ahora su madre se iba a casar con Fujitaka Kinomoto.

Sonomi abre la puerta y se encuentra con su hija llorando desconsoladamente en la cama. "Tomoyo ¿Qué te pasa?" le pregunto la mujer preocupada por la actitud de su hija.

"¡NO QUIERO QUE TE CASES… ESO ES LO QUE ME PASA!" Grito en llanto.

Sonomi no sabía qué hacer con lo que su hija le había dicho, ya que no sabía que la joven tuviera problemas con su relación con Fujitaka Kinomoto "Pensé que aceptabas mi relación con Fujitaka".

"Y lo hago, pero eso no quiere decir que me guste que se casen… siempre pensé que tú y mi papa volverían…" le confesó en lagrimas.

"Tomoyo… sabes que eso no es posible, tu padre y yo hace mucho que estamos separados, además él está casado y tiene una hija".

"¿Y? Antes estaba casado contigo y me tenían a mi…" Sonomi abrazo a su hija fuertemente, la joven parecía una niña indefensa llorando en los brazos de su madre. Tomoyo se quedo llorando un rato mas mientras su madre le acariciaba su cabello, después la joven se quedo dormida.

* * *

Eriol poco a poco abrió los ojos, sentía que la cabeza le iba a explotar. Su mente trataba de recordar lo que había pasado solo recordaba a ver visto a Tomoyo besarse con Shaoran, para después irse a emborrachar en un bar. Eriol se paro lentamente y se dio que no estaba en su cuarto, el joven volteo a ver y se dio cuenta que alguien se encontraba dormido a su lado. Eriol se acerco y se dio cuenta de que era una larga cabellera pelirroja.

El inglés no podía creer que se había acostado con Kaho, en esos momentos todos los recuerdos le llegaron a su cabeza. Eriol en el bar borracho le había hablado a Kaho, esta había ido a recogerlo y cuando llegaron a su casa tuvieron sexo muy apasionado. El joven se sentía terrible no podía creer que lo hubiera hecho. El joven rápidamente recogió su ropa y se empezó a vestir tratando de hacer el mínimo ruido ya que no quería despertar a la mujer.

Eriol sin hacer ruido salió del lugar prácticamente huyendo ya que sabía que había cometido un gran error y ahora no se iba a quitar a Kaho de encima. El joven fue caminando hasta su casa cuando llego se encontró a Tomoyo sentada en una banca que estaba afuera, se veía que la joven lo estaba esperando. La joven levanto la vista y lo vio, la amatista se paro y fue hacia donde él se encontraba.

"Eriol… yo lo siento mucho, fui una gran tonta" dijo mientras lo abrazaba Eriol no decía nada solo dejaba que lo abrazara, Eriol se sentía horrible ya que sabía que haberse acostado con Kaho había sido su peor error, mucho peor que el que Tomoyo había cometido.

"Discúlpame, estaba confundida lo admito… pero ahora me doy cuenta que es a ti a quien quiero a nadie más" dijo esto con lagrimas en los ojos, el joven inglés se sentía como la peor persona del mundo.

"No digas nada… solo abrázame" fue lo único que le dijo el joven, Tomoyo débilmente le sonrió y lo siguió abrazando.

* * *

Sakura se encontraba en el mirador del parque pingüino, en este se podía ver hacia Tokio. La joven se encontraba tomando de una botella de vodka que había robado de la casa de Yamazaki, no había dormido toda la noche. Se sentía perdida, confundida, enojada, la joven ya no sabía que sentir. Sakura ya no quería pensar en nada y el alcohol parecía la solución a sus problemas.

Mientras la joven se empinaba la botella vio de reojo que alguien se sentó a su lado, la verdad es que no presto atención, no le importaba nada… ya nada importaba. Luego vio como esta persona le ofrecía un cigarro, Sakura lo tomo y le dijo "Gracias" cuando se volteo para que la persona se lo prendiera se dio cuenta que se trataba de Oguri este le sonrió maliciosamente como siempre lo hacía.

"¿Qué haces aquí tan sola?" pregunto el joven.

"Ahogando mis penas- dijo mientras le enseñaba la botella- ¿Y tú?" pregunto la ojiverde con desinterés.

"Aquí, viendo como pasa la vida" fue lo único que hizo, después de un rato Oguri se iba a ir ya que Sakura no estaba nada platicadora pero cuando este se paro sintió como Sakura lo detuvo del brazo. El joven volteo a verla y la joven le dijo "Quédate… por favor" Oguri se sentó con ella a ver la cuidad, pensando que esta era una gran oportunidad para él.

* * *

****CONTINAURA****

**NOTAS DE AUTORA: Bueno este capítulo me gusto mucho, ya que pude hablar más de Tomoyo y generalmente he puesto a Tomoyo como la madura y centrada, pero al fin y al cabo también es una adolescente por lo cual también se equivoca y actúa inmaduramente. Sé que mucha gente puede odiar lo de Shaoran con Tomoyo pero a mí me encanta es una de esas cosas que me gustan, Claro que amo con todo mi corazón Sakura y Shaoran como pareja pero no se hay algo de Tomoyo y Shaoran que me gusta como pareja, siento que en CCS se puede observar lo bien que se llevan y como Shaoran a pesar de todo se abre con Tomoyo y esta lo ayuda mucho a que le diga a Sakura lo que siente.**

**Bueno como alguien había previsto si Shaoran se fue a Hong Kong, la verdad es que Shaoran necesita crecer y Hong Kong será bueno para él. También Sakura lo hara por su cuenta, veremos que trama Oguri y ¿que pasara ahora con Tomoyo y Eriol?, ¿la joven se enterara sobre Kaho?.**

**Bueno solo quiero agradecer a todos por su apoyo, y espero no decepcionarlos con este capítulo, y bueno sigan apoyando.**

**PD: no actualizo si no hay recibo más de 5 reviews.**

**aLeirBagPotteR-BasS**


	20. Good girl gone bad

**SEXY DIRTY LOVE**

**Disclairmer: Los personajes de CCS no son propiedad mía, sino de Clamp, este fic es sin fines de lucro, solo tiene el propósito de entretener a la los lectores.**

"…" _**diálogos**_

'…' _**pensamientos**_

_**(…) notas de la autora**_

…_**FLASHBACK…**_

**Capitulo 20: Good Girl Gone Bad**

Shaoran acaba de salir del avión que lo había llevado a Hong Kong, el joven fue a buscar su maleta y la encontró. La verdad es que se sentía muy nervioso después de tantos años regresar a su tierra natal. No tenía la menor idea de cómo fuera a reaccionar su familia al verlo en especial a sus hermanas a las que no había visto desde que había huido, también ver a su madre lo ponía en especial muy nervioso y a la vez molesto ya que no sabía si de verdad deseaba volver a verla pero ya no había marcha atrás había decidido dejar atrás su vida en Tomoeda y buscar la manera de salir del hoyo que el mismo se había hecho.

Tenía pleno conocimiento que las cosas no serian tan fáciles, tenía que ser capaz de poner orden a su vida, tenía que ser la persona que Sakura se merecía aunque sabía que la joven probablemente lo odiara y mas con lo que había pasado entre Daidouji y él. Esperaba que algún día Sakura pudiera perdonarlo porque le había hecho.

"Xiaolang" Escucho el castaño a lo lejos, el joven volteo a ver a dirección de donde se escuchaba que lo estaban llamando y vio a una mujer castaña de cabello que le llegaba los hombre todo lacio con un vestido amarillo se veía muy elegante. La mujer camino a dirección del chino, cuando llego a donde estaba él le sonrió "Xiaolang… hace tanto sin verte… qué bueno que ya estás en casa" dijo con una gran sonrisa.

"Si… es bueno haber vuelto" le contesto con una sonrisa, la verdad es que le daba mucho gusto volver a ver a su hermana.

"El carro nos espera afuera… tienes que conocer a tus sobrinos, cuando me hablaste diciéndome que ibas a regresar no me lo podía creer, cuando vayamos a la casa grande todo mundo estará contento…"

"Fuutie no, podríamos ir a tu casa. La verdad es que todavía no estoy listo para ir a la casa grande" Fuutie solo asintió y le dijo "Esta bien lo que tu digas hermanito".

Shaoran no podía creer que la mayor de sus hermanas ya fuera toda una señora y que tuviera dos hijos. La verdad es que le daba gusto regresar con su familia ya que el último mes había sido muy duro para él y sabía que sus hermanas y Meiling siempre lo apoyarían en todo.

* * *

Sakura se encontraba acostada viendo el techo de su habitación mientras escuchaba música, habían pasado 5 días desde la fiesta de Eriol y la joven ojiverde no había querido hablar con nadie por lo cual habia dejado que su celular se descargara y no se conectaba a internet probablemente tenía su correo saturado de mensajes de Tomoyo pero esto poco le importaba. Tampoco había ido a la escuela, aunque su padre no sabía eso ya que ella siempre pretendía que iba pero en realidad se la pasaba en el parque Pingüino viendo las horas y los días pasar.

La joven se sentía molesta, confundida pero en especial se sentía traicionada por su mejor amiga, jamás pensó que Tomoyo le pudiera hacer algo así. Si había alguien que le confiaría hasta su propia vida era a la amatista pero ahora ya no sabía que pensar, no sabía con quien hablar. Todo a su alrededor se estaba despedazando y ella no sabía cómo lograr que todo regresara a como era antes, antes de empezar aquel juego con Shaoran, aquel juego que le cambio la vida.

La joven volteo y vio una maleta, suspiro con un dejo de tristeza. Hoy era el día en que su padre se iría de gira para promover su nuevo libro y ella estaría a merced de las Daidouji. Antes hubiera estado feliz de pasársela en casa de Tomoyo y haciendo pijamadas todas las noches pero ahora no estaba segura de si quería o no ver a su vieja amiga.

En esos instantes su padre entró y vio a su hija con mirada triste, el hombre se acerco y se sentó en la esquina de la cama y vio como su hija se quitaba los audífonos y se sentaba para verlo "Papá ¿No te podría acompañar a tu viaje?" le dijo esto siendo casi una súplica.

"Hija- dijo esto mientras le acariciaba los cabellos- Sabes que no se puede, además te la pasarías siempre en el hotel…"

"No me importa" dijo interrumpiéndolo.

"Recuerda que no puedes faltar a clases, además te falta poco para terminar la preparatoria y no me gustaría que te desentendieras de tus estudios…"

"Pero papá…" tratando de argumentar.

"Nada Sakura, además yo pensé que te daría gusto pasar tiempo con Tomoyo…" dijo Fujitaka ya que no sabía lo que pasaba entre las dos jóvenes.

"Si pero… ¿y si me quedo en la casa?... digo me puedo cuidar sola".

"Eso no lo dudo hija, pero no quiero que estés sola además me sentiría más tranquilo que te quedaras con Sonomi" A Sakura no le gusto la manera en que su padre dijo el nombre de la mamá de Tomoyo, si sabía que eran pareja y ya le había dicho que se iban a casar pero la verdad es que no tenia para nada ganas de ser familia de Tomoyo.

"Ven que ya es hora de irnos" dijo el hombre parándose y tomando la maleta de su hija ya que la joven todavía seguía con su brazo enyesado, lo bueno era que al día siguiente tendría cita con el doctor para que se lo quitara.

Cuando padre e hija bajaron a la sala se encontraron con Touya ya que había pedido permiso en el hospital para despedir a su padre, el joven Kinomoto tenia 3 días desde que se había mudado con Yukito. "Vaya monstruo sí que te ves feliz" dijo al ver la cara de pocos amigos que tenía su hermana.

"Touya no molestes a tu hermana" le regaño su padre.

"Bueno papá he venido a despedirme" le dijo Touya mientras abrazaba a su padre cuando se separaron Fujitaka dijo "Gracias hijo… por favor no olvides de ver como esta Sakura, se que Sonomi la cuidara bien pero aun así…".

"Si, no te preocupes yo lo hare" al decir esto Fujitaka se sintió mucho mas aliviado. En esos momentos escucharon como pitó un carro y el padre de los Kinomoto salió a ver de quien se trataba. En eso Sakura se acerca a su hermano y le dice "Touya ¿no podría quedarme contigo y Yukito?".

"Monstruo sabes que yo me la paso todo el día en el hospital y Yukito también está muy ocupado y más cuando viene la nueva obra que van a presentar… es mejor que te quedes con Sonomi, pero no te preocupes yo te iré a visitar" Sakura sonrió tristemente ya no le quedaba nada más que resignarse que se tendría que quedar con las Daidouji.

Touya y Sakura salieron de la casa y vieron dos camionetas una era blanca y la otra negra. Vieron a Sonomi y a otro hombre vestido con un uniforme de chofer. "Buenos días" dijo la mujer alegremente.

Los jóvenes respondieron el saludo menos efusivos. Fujitaka volteo a ver a sus hijos y se despido de ellos con un gran abrazo.

"Yo llevare a sus papa y Sakura este Kurogane te llevara a la casa" dijo Sonomi con una gran sonrisa, la mujer se toco el cabello y fue ahí cuando la ojiverde pudo ver el anillo con un gran diamante lo cual hizo sentir medio molesta a Sakura. Ese era el recordatorio de que de que pronto todos serian una gran y feliz familia.

Sakura se despido otra vez de su hermano y su padre, subió a la camioneta negra manejada por ese hombre de mirada agresiva. Sakura después de unos minutos llego a la mansión de las Daidouji, el chofer le llevo su maleta a uno de los cuartos de visita. Sakura le pidió que si le podía dejar la maleta sobre su cama y el hombre así lo hizo para después dejar a la joven sola en la habitación. Esta era la primera vez que Sakura se quedaba en un cuarto de visitas, ya que ella siempre se quedaba en el cuarto de Tomoyo. Pero estaba bien ya que quería estar lo más alejada de la amatista.

Sakura se puso abrir su maleta para desempacar, no era que quisiera hacerlo pero prefería ponerse hacer algo en vez de seguir pensando en las mismas cosas una y otra vez.

La puerta se abrió y era Tomoyo que veía a la joven sacar su ropa de la maleta, la ojiverde ni siquiera se molesto en voltearla a ver.

"Sakura… qué bueno que ya estés aquí" dijo la joven tratando de romper el hielo. Más no recibió respuesta de la joven Kinomoto.

Tomoyo se acerco un poco más a la joven ojiverde, la amatista decidió seguir hablando "Yo sé que lo que paso en la fiesta de Eriol bueno fue… la verdad es que lo siento mucho, fue una tontería de mi parte, no sé en que estaba pensando y… tu sabes que eres mi mejor amiga y jamás he querido lastimarte…" Tomoyo vio como Sakura seguía sacando su ropa como si no la estuviera escuchando.

"Sakura… por favor perdóname, se que fui una tonta…"

"Tomoyo, podrías cerrar la puerta" Tomoyo sonrió al escuchar a su amiga camino y cerró la puerta, a lo cual Sakura se volteo a verla y con cara seria le dijo "Por afuera" para luego voltearse a seguir desempacando.

Tomoyo con tristeza se salió de la habitación y se fue a su cuarto a llorar. Se sentía terrible por todo lo que había pasado y no sabía cómo remediar su error.

Tanto Sakura como Tomoyo no bajaron a cenar, al día siguiente Kurogane llevo a ambas jóvenes al instituto. El ambiente se podía cortar con un cuchillo, Sakura se la paso viendo el paisaje por la ventana mientras que Tomoyo trataba de vez en cuando articular alguna palabra pero no podía, no se le ocurría que podía decir para remediar las cosas.

Al llegar a la escuela Sakura y Tomoyo se fueron cada quien por su lado, Tomoyo entro al salón donde se encontraba Eriol leyendo un libro. Tomoyo rápidamente fue hacia donde él se encontraba y soltó su bolsa en el mesabanco de alado "Sakura me odia" haciendo que Eriol dejara su lectura y la viera.

"Tomoyo ya verás que Sakura te perdonara… todos cometemos errores" dijo esto último mas para él que para ella.

"Lo sé, pero es que Sakura no me habla, debiste ver cómo ve… con tanta frialdad, solo habido una vez que no me hablo y fue cuando rompí su muñeca preferida pero a los 10 minutos me volvió hablar".

Eriol se paro y le dio un gran abrazo a su novia, para después darle un pequeño beso en los labios el cual fue correspondido poco a poco el beso se fue convirtiendo más pasional y abrasador. Eriol deseaba poder intimar un poco más con Tomoyo pero sabía como la joven se pondría además de que estaban en un salón de clases donde cualquiera podría entrar. Después de un rato los jóvenes se separaron, Tomoyo en un susurro le dijo a Eriol "Lastima que estamos en la escuela, me gustaría seguir" Eriol se sorprendió de lo que había dicho su novia, a lo mejor y Tomoyo ya se estaba sintiendo más segura de ellos.

Pero Eriol sabia que teniendo sexo no arreglaría sus problemas, ya que estos eran mucho más profundos. La verdad es que todavía estaba enojado por lo del beso con Shaoran, pero necesitaba confiar en ella, en que ella lo amaba y que podían superar cualquiera cosa como su desliz con Kaho. Sabía que la había cagado terriblemente, se sentía dolido y engañado pero esa no era razón para haber terminado teniendo sexo con la pelirroja tal vez por eso había perdonado más rápidamente a Tomoyo por lo del beso. Cuando Tomoyo se disculpó le conto la verdad y de alguna manera se sentía muy celoso de Shaoran ya que el había podido estar con Tomoyo cuando ella necesitaba ayuda y él no. Sabía que parte de los problemas de Tomoyo había sido por él pero es que el joven desde sus problemas con Shaoran, Kaho acosándolo y sus padres en la cuidad no hacían las cosas fáciles para él. Se preguntaba si el había sido el que la había empujado a estar con Shaoran y aunque Tomoyo decía que lo amaba a veces sentía un poco de dudas. La verdad es que Tomoyo y el tenían varios problemas y quería que estos estuvieran resueltos antes de que ellos pudieran llegar a intimar mas.

Antes de que Eriol pudiera decir algo entraron más gente al salón al igual que el maestro, ambos jóvenes se sentaron y pusieron atención a la clase.

* * *

Sakura se encontraba en el pasillo caminando con muy pocas ganas hacia el salón de literatura, la verdad es que no tenían nada de ganas de estar en ese lugar todo le recordaba al joven chino y aparte tenía miedo de topárselo en cualquiera de los pasillos. La verdad si eso llegaba a suceder no sabía que sería capaz de hacer o decirle.

Sakura entró al salón de literatura donde ya se encontraban varios estudiantes entre ellos su amiga Chiharu, lo bueno era que la maestra siempre llegaba tarde porque si no ha de ser por eso Sakura tendría detención por llegar tarde a clases.

"Sakura ¡Qué bueno que ya regresaste!... las clases se siente muy aburrida sin ti" le dijo Chiharu animadamente.

Como Chiharu no le menciono nada de Tomoyo suponía que la joven era ignorante de lo sucedido en la fiesta de Eriol, Sakura prefirió eso no quería que toda la escuela supiera que Tomoyo se medio entendía con su ex-novio, si de por si fue lo suficientemente vergonzoso cuando Kyu la engaño con Mariko esto era mucho peor y no sabía si podría soportarlo.

"Sakura… Te tengo un súper chisme" dijo en tono súper animado que era siempre que iba a contar un chisme.

"Chiharu no me interesa" dijo tratando de sonar lo más educada que podía.

"¡Sakura!- dijo con cara de incredulidad no podía creer que alguien no estuviera interesado en escuchar un chisme – Créeme este te va a interesar y mucho…".

"Está bien, ¿Cuál es el chisme?"

"Bueno hace dos días fui a la oficina del director a pedir unas cosas para la señorita Mitzuki y bueno pues escuche a las secretarias hablando y escuche algo de _'Que lastima, era tan guapo y ahora no lo veremos' _y al escuchar esto me quede muy intrigada ¿De quién diablos hablaban?... Así que pues tuve que preguntarles y me dijeron _'Del niño Li… se graduado antes que los de su generación y ha regresado a Hong Kong'_. La verdad cuando me lo dijeron no podía creerlo, pero digo eso está bien ahora ya no lo tendrás que ver más" dijo lo ultimo con una gran sonrisa.

Sakura se quedo sin palabras, no podía creer que Shaoran se hubiera ido… la había dejado otra vez sola a su suerte, Sakura no sabía si sería lo suficientemente fuerte para soportar su partida.

* * *

Eriol había salido de clases ya que iba al baño, el pasillo se encontraba desierto ya que los alumnos debían estar en clases, el joven fue al baño cuando salió de este se encontró con cierta pelirroja que parecía estar furiosa.

"Kaho ¿Qué haces aquí?" dijo Eriol sorprendido de ver a la mujer.

"Olvidas que trabajo aquí" la mujer tenía los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido mostrando su molestia con el inglés. "¿Por qué no has entrado a mi clase?" le exigió una respuesta.

"He estado ocupado".

"No mientas, se perfectamente que no quieres verme… te acóstate conmigo y crees que todo se borra mágicamente si no nos vemos… pues te equivocas Eriol. Hicimos el amor y no sé porque me rechazas" le dijo la mujer con un tono dolido.

"Kaho entiende estaba borracho, además yo tengo novia y quiero estar con ella…"

"Pues eso no me pareció mientras me besabas o me acariciabas."

"Por favor déjame en paz, ok. Quiero estar con Tomoyo ella es mi novia y a ella es a la que le quiero hacer el amor, no a ti… fue un gran error mío por eso te pido que de una vez por todas me dejes de molestar. No voy a regresar contigo".

"Eriol te vas a arrepentir ella no te ama como yo lo hago, ella se besó con otro y aun así quieres estar con ella, yo soy la única que te comprende. Ella es solo una chiquilla inmadura que no sabe lo que es el amor, pero yo si" le dijo esto con un tono de voz más alto.

"Te recuerdo que quería estar contigo cuando tú tenias a tu esposo, así que no me digas que me amas, solo quieres regresar conmigo porque te sientes sola no porque en realidad sientas algo por mí. Así que esto es todo… mañana entrare a tu clase y tú solamente serás mi maestra y yo solamente seré tu alumno" al decir esto Eriol se marcho de regreso a su salón sin siquiera voltear a ver a la mujer.

'Te vas arrepentir Eriol, ya lo veras' pensó la mujer mientras se quitaba las lagrimas de sus ojos.

* * *

La escuela había terminado, Sakura salió lo más rápido que pudo del lugar y fue al doctor para que le quitaran su yeso, la joven ya no quería regresar con Tomoyo a su casa por lo cual la joven decidió caminar hasta el parque pingüino. La joven se sentó en una de las bancas, se sentía triste, frustrada, enojada pero lo que más se sentía era abandonada. Por segunda ocasión Shaoran la dejaba sola a su suerte, parecía que toda su vida estaba destinada a ser abandonada por las personas que quería… primero su mamá, luego Kyu y finalmente Shaoran.

Sakura saco su iPod, se acostó en la banca y cerró los ojos en ese momento se puso una canción que parecía decir bastante lo que sentía.

_**Once in a house on a hill**_

_**A boy got angry**_

_**He broke into my heart**_

_**For a day and a night**_

_**I stayed beside him**_

_**Until I had no hope**_

_**So I came down the hill**_

_**Of course I was hurt**_

_**But then I started to think**_

_**It shouldn't hurt me to be free**_

_**It's what I really need**_

_**To pull myself together**_

_**But if it's so good being free**_

_**Would you mind telling me**_

_**Why I don't know what to do with myself**_

Cuando Sakura abrió los ojos se encontró con unos azules que la veían curiosamente, la joven se paro rápidamente y vio a Oguri que se encontraba observándola de manera intrigante.

"Te ves de la chingada" dijo el joven mientras se sentaba con ella en la banca, el joven saco del bolsillo de su pantalón una cajetilla de cigarros y le ofreció a la ojiverde. "No gracias"

"¿Enserio? Porque pareces que necesitas uno" dijo mientras prendía su cigarro con una gran maestría.

"Está bien" Sakura agarro el cigarro y Oguri se lo prendió, los jóvenes se quedaron en silencio mientras fumaban tranquilamente el cigarro. Sakura se sentía rara ya que por lo general no fumaba solo de vez en cuando en fiestas y aquella vez que había fumado marihuana con Shaoran.

"¿Quieres ir a una fiesta?" pregunto Oguri de la nada, Sakura volteo a ver el reloj y vio que eran las 6:00 p.m.

"¿No es muy temprano para una fiesta?" le comento la ojiverde.

"Nunca es demasiado temprano para una fiesta, además es en Tokio" dijo mientras apagaba lo poco que le quedaba del cigarro.

Sakura se quedo pensando, sabía que tenía hoy cena con Tomoyo y Sonomi, ya que la novia de su padre quería que todas cenaran juntas y empezaran hablar de los preparativos de la boda, pero Sakura realmente no le emocionaba la idea y menos si se trataba de estar cerca de Tomoyo.

"Está bien vamos" dijo mientras se paraban del banco. Oguri guio a la ojiverde hasta donde se encontraba una motocicleta, el joven le ofreció su casco a la joven Kinomoto. Ambos subieron a la motocicleta y a toda velocidad Oguri los llevo a Tokio.

Los jóvenes se pararon enfrente de una pequeña tienda de abarrotes, Sakura se quedo muy extrañada pero antes de que pudiera decir algo Oguri la tomo de la mano y la metió al lugar, fueron al mostrador donde se encontraba un joven un poco más grande que ella. Oguri le enseño una tarjeta que la joven no pudo ver que tenia y el joven del mostrador los guio hasta donde estaban los refrigeradores. Sakura estaba por demás extrañada pero vio que detrás de la comida congelada se encontraba una puerta; cuando la abrieron vieron que era un sótano. Oguri y Sakura bajaron y la ojiverde vio un lugar con luces de neón, gente bailando animadamente, música estridente y lo más importante de todo un bar.

Oguri jaló a Sakura hasta donde estaba el bar, Oguri pidió dos shots de vodka. Sakura rápidamente se tomo el suyo al igual que el joven Oguri, dos shots, tres shots, cuatros shots… Sakura después de ese perdió la cuenta. La joven se sentó en una de las sillas ya que se sentía muy mareada.

"Creo que necesitas esto" le dijo Oguri mientras le enseñaba una pastilla blanca, Sakura no sabía que era pero la verdad poco le importaba por lo cual la tomo y con otro shot de tequila se la paso.

Después de unos minutos se empezó a sentir como le hormigueaban los dedos de las manos y pies; luego hubo una explosión dentro de su cuerpo, Sakura sintió como sus sentidos se afinaban, veía con mucha más claridad los colores. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sintió risueña y feliz. "Esto es asombroso" le dijo a Oguri que le sonrió con cierta malicia.

Sakura rápidamente fue a la pista de baile, empezó a saltar y moverse. La joven nunca se había sentido tan libre en toda su vida, era algo diferente y le gustaba. Oguri se le acerco y empezó a bailar con ella. Los jóvenes bailaron animadamente hasta que Sakura se sintió mal y corrió al baño a vomitar, el joven de ojos azules la siguió y la ayudo a que vomitara.

"¿Ya estas mejor?" pregunto después de que la joven terminara de vomitar.

"Si, ¿Qué horas son?" pregunto un poco desorientada.

"Son la 3 a.m." Sakura rápidamente se paro ya que era tarde y sabia que debía regresar a Tomoeda.

"Debo irme" dijo la joven mientras salir rápidamente de lugar Oguri la siguió para después salir del recinto e irse en la motocicleta del joven. Después de cuarenta y cinco minutos Sakura llego a la mansión de las Daidouji. Cuando Sakura se bajo de la motocicleta y le entrego el casco a Oguri "Mañana habrá otra fiesta mucho mejor que la de hoy… deberías ir".

"Lo pensare" dijo la ojiverde antes de entrar a la casa, esta estaba a oscuras así que trato de hacer el menor ruido posible para que no se dieran cuenta de que había llegado, Sakura entro a la que era su habitación y se quito la ropa que olía humo y alcohol. Se puso una pijama y se metió a la cama donde se quedo totalmente perdida.

Al día siguiente la joven tuvo un gran dolor de cabeza, suponía que era la resaca, vio el reloj y se dio cuenta que se le hacía tarde para ir a la escuela. No era que tuviera muchas ganas pero si no iba Sonomi podría sospechar algo, así que rápidamente Sakura se baño y se vistió. Cuando Sakura bajo vio a Sonomi y Tomoyo desayunando, cuando Sakura se sentó algo nerviosa esperando que Sonomi la regañara por no haberse presentado en la cena de la noche anterior.

"¿Cómo te sientes?" pregunto la mujer en un tono preocupado.

"Bien… ¿Por qué?" contesto la joven Kinomoto.

"Tomoyo me dijo que ayer te pusiste muy mal y que por eso no habías bajado a cenar, te iba a ver pero Tomoyo me dijo que estabas dormida" Sakura sintió como le quitaban un gran peso de encima cuando se dio cuenta que Sonomi no sabía nada de sus actividades nocturnas.

"Si, la verdad todavía me siento un poco débil" dijo la joven que realmente no era tan mentira por la terrible resaca que tenia.

"Sakura si te sientes mal mejor no vayas, no quisiera que te pasara algo malo" le contesto la mujer.

"¿No habría problema?" dijo en un tono inocente.

"Para nada, mejor vete a la recamara y descansa" le dijo Sonomi en un tono comprensivo. En ese momento el celular de la mujer sonó así que se paró a contestar dejando sola a las dos adolescentes.

"Gracias" dijo Sakura

"No de que" le contestó Tomoyo.

"Tomoyo creo que no hay razón para que estemos peleadas, no me gusta" Dijo esto de manera hipócrita ya que sabía que si tenía a Tomoyo de su lado las cosas serian más fácil.

"A mí tampoco… Sakura lo siento" dijo esto de la manera más honesta que pudo.

"Yo también" le dijo con una sonrisa.

Tomoyo se paró de la mesa ya que tenía que ir a la escuela "Me tengo que ir, pero al rato hablamos de esto".

"Está bien" Sakura vio como Tomoyo se iba de lugar con una gran sonrisa.

Eriol vio a su novia caminando por los pasillos de la escuela con una gran sonrisa, el inglés se le acerco y le pregunto "¿Y esa sonrisa?".

"Creo que Sakura y yo estamos mejor, hoy en la tarde hablaremos… estoy muy feliz de que por fin me hable" dijo esto con una gran sonrisa. Eriol abrazo a su novia de manera muy cariñosa y en ese momento sonó el timbre "Ven tenemos clase" dijo Tomoyo mientras se separaba de él, el joven tomo a su novia de la mano y caminaron juntos al salón.

* * *

Shaoran se encontraba sentado en la computadora checando un mail que Tomoyo le había mandado:

_Li:_

_Las cosas no están saliendo como yo quisiera, la verdad no se qué tan bueno sea que Sakura viva conmigo… ella sigue molesta y tiene toda la razón de estarlo. Al menos Eriol y yo estamos tratando de regresar a la normalidad… pero aun así no se cómo resulten las cosas._

_Espero que todo esté muy bien allá en Hong Kong._

_Un abrazo… Tomoyo Daidouji_

"Xiaolang… ¿Cómo es esto de que has estado desde hace mas de una semana y no me habías avisado?" Dijo Meiling con un tono alto y molesto mientras entraba en la habitación que se encontraba el joven chino.

Shaoran se paró de su asiento y le dijo a su prima "Porque necesitaba tiempo, además que no quiero ver a mi madre y si me paro en la casa grande es probable que la vea… por eso le pedí a Fuutie que no le dijera a ninguna de ustedes".

"Enserio te pasas, pero dime ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Paso algo malo en Tomoeda?" pregunto su prima curiosa.

"No tienes idea de todo lo que ha pasado".

"Pues cuéntame" le dijo la joven china.

"Deje embarazada a Sakura y luego bueno chocamos y perdió al bebé y…bueno no la visite cuando estuvo en el hospital y cortamos además de que bese a Daidouji y se entero, ah se me olvidaba Eriol tampoco me habla y me odia" Meiling no podía creer todo lo que había escuchado a su primo decir.

"¿Cómo? ¿Dejaste embarazada a Sakura? ¿Besaste a Daidouji? ¿No se supone que ella es novia de Eriol?" dijo todo esto muy confundida "Creo que necesitamos ir por un café y me expliques bien todo".

Shaoran no parecía muy seguro de aceptar la invitación "Vamos Xiaolang además yo invito… aparte te pongo al corriente de lo que ha pasado aquí, no sé que tanto Fuutie te haya contado".

"Está bien…" termino por aceptar la invitación de su prima.

* * *

Tomoyo salió algo tarde de la escuela porque tuvo que quedarse a ensayar en el coro ya que el próximo mes irían a competir y quería que todo saliera perfecto. Tomoyo llego a su casa y fue directamente al cuarto donde se encontraba Sakura. Al abrir la puerta vio a la joven que se terminaba de vestir.

"¿Vas a salir?" pregunto la amatista viendo la ropa que traía su amiga que era una pantalón skinny que estaba roto de ciertas partes, una blusa blanca algo holgada con un dibujo del rostro de una mujer y traía una zapatillas negras, su cabello estaba suelto y lacio, este ya le había crecido y le llegaba a la altura de los hombros. Su maquillaje consistía con un poco de delineador negro sobre el parpado.

"Hay una fiesta en Tokio… deberías venir" le dijo la ojiverde.

Tomoyo no estaba muy segura y mas porque era entre semana, pero pensó que quería pasar tiempo con Sakura y que todo volviera a ser como antes "Esta bien, deja y me arreglo" dijo para salir de la habitación.

Tomoyo regreso 15 minutos después vestida con un falda morada, una blusa negra y unas zapatillas moradas, su cabello estaba recogido en una coleta y su maquillaje era muy sencillo solo traía un poco de rímel y sombra morada. "Ya estoy lista" dijo la amatista.

La jóvenes iban a Tokio en el carro de la amatista, en el camino Sakura saco una cajetilla y de esta un cigarro y lo prendió. Tomoyo vio todo es muy sorprendida "¿Desde cuándo fumas?" pregunto extrañada por el comportamiento de la ojiverde.

"Desde nunca, solo que me dio ganas… eso es todo" dijo como si nada para seguir fumando.

Las jóvenes llegaron a una gran bodega y afuera de ella había un joven con apariencia misteriosa Tomoyo vio como Sakura se acercaba a él y le enseñaba una tarjeta el hombre asintió y les abrió la puerta. Tomoyo no podía creer que adentro de la bodega hubiera una fiesta, las personas bailando a compás de la música estridente, las luces que le daban un toque psicodélico. Sakuravolteo a ver a la joven y le dijo "Voy por algo de beber" dejando a la amatista sola.

Sakura llego al bar y vio a Oguri que se encontraba tomando whisky "Vaya pensé que no vendrías" dijo el joven.

"Pues ya ves que no"

"Tengo algo para ti" le dijo esto mientras le enseñaba dos pastillas blancas.

Sakura volteo a ver a donde estaba Tomoyo y vio que la joven estaba viendo curiosamente el lugar y no le estaba poniendo atención entonces Sakura agarro la pastilla y tomo del whisky del joven.

Después la joven regreso con la amatista con dos cervezas "¿Cómo supiste de esta fiesta?" pregunto Tomoyo.

"Un amigo me dijo" dijo Sakura para después darle un trago a su cerveza.

Tomoyo ya había escuchado de a Eriol hablando de este tipo de fiestas: un rave, ya que Eriol y Li solían ir, que fue en ese tipo de fiestas donde ambos jóvenes experimentaron con drogas y alcohol. Pero nunca pensó que ella podría estar en ese tipo de fiesta y menos con Sakura.

Después de un rato vio como Sakura se enfiestaba mas y se fue alejo de ella para ir a bailar al centro de la pista, la joven saltaba y se movía toda feliz, veía los colores mucho más nítidos, después sintió como alguien se pegaba con ella a bailar, sintió como una mano le tocaba el seno derecho pero no le importo ya que lo único que quería hacer era bailar. Después sintió como unos labios le besaban el cuello, Sakura volteo a ver a la persona que la estaba acariciando y vio que era Oguri este le dijo al oído "Tengo ganas de cogerte" Sakura sonrió y siguió bailando mientas el joven la manoseaba.

Tomoyo se acerco al a pista vio como Sakura bailaba con un tipo que la estaba manoseando, la amatista rápidamente fue por ella y separo a la ojiverde de Oguri. Tomoyo vio al tipo con desprecio "Tomoyo que pasa" dijo Sakura mientras era jalada a la salida de la fiesta.

Cuando ambas jóvenes estaba fuera del lugar Tomoyo soltó la mano de Sakura y le dijo "¿Qué putas estas pensando Sakura?" dijo la amatista esta se pudo dar cuenta que Sakura había tomado algo más que una cerveza.

"Nada, solo estaba bailando" dijo algo molesta.

"Pero Sakura… Esto no está bien y ese tipo es peligroso" comento Tomoyo mientras trataba de lograr que Sakura entrara en sus cabales.

"¿Y?... sabes Tomoyo ya estoy grande y puedo cuidarme sola".

"Sakura yo entiendo que estés deprimida pero esto no es la solución" dijo mientras trataba de calmarse.

"Yo no estoy deprimida, de hecho nunca en mi vida me había sentido tan bien, así que si me disculpas Tomoyo voy a regresar a la fiesta y me la voy a pasar como nunca". Tomoyo agarro a Sakura antes de que entrara otra vez al lugar.

"Sakura no puedo dejar que te hagas daño, me importas mucho".

"Claro… ¡Tanto te importo que te besaste con la persona que yo amo!" dijo esto con un tono de voz más elevado.

"Sakura yo se que hice mal, créeme que lo sé. Pero esto no está bien".

"Nada de lo que digas podrá solucionar las cosas… así que mejor vete que aquí no queremos aguafiestas" Sakura se zafa de Tomoyo y entra a la fiesta, dejando a la amatista llorando en la calle.

* * *

Tomoyo manejo hasta Tomoeda conteniendo sus ganas de llorar, sabía que no podía ir a su casa así que fue a la de Eriol, cuando toco el timbre le abrió Nakuru "Hey Tomoyo ¿Cómo estás?" comento la joven.

"¿Esta Eriol?" pregunto Tomoyo ignorando lo que la joven le había dicho.

"Está en su cuarto" le contesto Nakuru, la amatista rápidamente entro a la casa sin decir nada, abrió la puerta de Eriol y vio que el joven estaba leyendo el libro de _'las amistades peligrosas'._

Eriol al ver a su novia se sorprendió "Tomoyo… pensé que saldrías con Sakura" le dijo mientras se paraba e iba a su dirección, Tomoyo lo abrazo y se puso a llorar.

"¿Qué paso? ¿Sakura y tú se pelearon?" pregunto preocupado, Tomoyo no contesto nada y siguió llorando, Eriol decidió esperar a que la amatista se calmara.

Ya cuando Tomoyo estuvo más tranquila se fueron a la cama de Eriol donde ambos estaban acostados "¿Qué paso Tomoyo?" pregunto el inglés.

"Fui a una fiesta con Sakura… a un rave- Eriol al escuchar esa palabra se sorprendió ya que nunca espero que ambas jóvenes fuera a esa clase de fiestas- y bueno Sakura se descontrolo creo que tomo algo por que estaba muy enfiestada más de lo normal, y bueno vi que la estaba manoseando un tipo y ella se estaba dejando, cuando me acerque vio que era el tal Oguri y ella se enojo conmigo y me corrió del lugar" dijo esto con mucha tristeza

"Oguri es un tipo de lo peor, no podemos dejar que Sakura se enrede con alguien de esa calaña" le dijo indignado su novio.

"La verdad ya no sé, no sé si Sakura nos hará caso… por él casi matan a Li" A Eriol no le hizo mucha gracia en la manera en que Tomoyo dijo el nombre del chino.

"Tomoyo ¿Qué sientes por mi?" le preguntó muy serio Eriol.

Tomoyo volteo a ver sorprendida a su novio que vio que la miraba con mucha intensidad a sus ojos esperando ver en ellos la respuesta de su pregunta "Te quiero" fue lo único que dijo en un casi inaudible susurro.

"Si eso lo sé… ¿Pero me amas?" dijo esto mientras acariciaba suavemente el rostro de la joven.

"Eriol… ¿Por qué preguntas esto?" dijo la joven desconcertada.

"¿Estas enamorada de Shaoran?" Tomoyo abrió los ojos en signo de sorpresa ya que para nada se esperaba esa pregunta.

"Eriol…yo…" trato Tomoyo de articular las palabras pero sentía un nudo en la garganta que no la dejaba. La joven vio como Eriol se paraba de la cama abatido.

"Eriol… ¿A dónde vas?"

"No lo sé, algún lugar lejos de ti…"

Tomoyo rápidamente se paro hacia donde estaba el joven y le dijo algo herida "Esta es tu casa yo soy la que me debo de ir… pero antes te contestare tu pregunta…"

Eriol la miro atenta a los ojos, Tomoyo dio un suspiro antes de contestarle las cosas "Tu me preguntaste si estaba enamorada de Li bueno la respuesta es no, que si lo quiero… si lo quiero ya que él me apoyo cuando nadie más lo hizo, él fue el amigo que yo tanto necesitaba… porque sabes Eriol…- los ojos de la amatista se le empezaban a llenar de lagrimas- tú no estabas ahí y no hablo solamente de el mes pasado hablo prácticamente desde que regresamos de verano, tú estabas tan distante conmigo, me ocultaste tu relación con aquella mujer casada y luego me confundías no sabía si te gustaba o que… también cuando llego Fye las cosas se complicaron pero siempre supe que te quería a ti, después Meiling que tú me habías prometido que nada había pasado entre ustedes dos y me mentiste deliberadamente; que si me enoja que te hayas acostado con ella un poco pero lo que de verdad me molesto fue que me mentiste… tú antes nunca hacías eso me hablabas con la verdad. Y después fue de que te peleaste con Li, yo quería estar contigo y ayudarte pero solo me alejabas de ti al igual que Sakura, se supone que son mis amigos pero era como que si mi ayudara no sirviera de nada y ahí estaba Li que él la acepto y me ayudo a sentirme mejor conmigo misma… Así que te preguntas si me gusta Li si la verdad no lo puedo negar, si lo quiero también siento aprecio por él pero que si lo amo… No, no lo amo… te AMO a ti y me duele amarte como lo hago…" Tomoyo sentía como las lágrimas le escurrían de los ojos.

"Tomoyo…"

"Te preguntas por qué no he querido hacer el amor contigo… porque tengo miedo de darte todo lo que soy y que lo tires… tengo miedo de que rompas mi corazón" Eriol se acerco a la amatista ya la abrazo fuertemente, el joven también empezó a llorar con ella. El también la amaba y mucho, por eso cuando vio el beso entre Li y ella se volvió loco e hizo lo que parecía la salida más fácil para olvidarse de ella pero sabía que eso era imposible, porque Tomoyo estaba tatuada en lo más profundo de su ser y fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta que el amor que tenia por Tomoyo era mucho más puro y honesto que el que había sentido alguna vez por Kaho.

* * *

Sakura abrió los ojos y vio unas paredes que no conocían al igual que los cuadros que las decoraban, Sakura se paro y se dio cuenta que traía solamente su blusa y vio que sus pantalones estaba puestos en un sillón que se hallaba en la habitación rápidamente se los puso y salió del cuarto. Al ver el lugar se le hacía tremendamente familiar pero no recordaba porque. La joven siguió avanzando y entro en la cocina donde se encontraba Oguri sin camisa cocinando unos huevos, el torso del joven estaba lo suficientemente marcado y además los tatuajes que tenía en los brazos y la espalda lo hacían ver de lo más sexy. El joven volteo a ver a Sakura y le dijo "Buenos días o mejor dicho tardes pensé que nunca despertarías".

"¿Paso algo entre nosotros?" pregunto la joven ya que lo último que recordaba era haber estado bailando.

"¿Qué si tuvimos sexo?... No, estabas demasiado borracha para eso. Además si te lo hiciera me gustaría al menos que estuvieras consciente".

Sakura dio un suspiro de alivio, ya que la verdad no le hubiera gustado acostarse con él, no era que no fuera atractivo ni nada por el estilo pero Shaoran seguía en su mente y no podía pensar en hacer eso con otra persona que no fuera el joven chino.

Oguri se acerco a la joven dejando poco espacio entre ellos y le dijo en un susurro a su oído "Pero si quieres que lo hagamos estoy a tu disposición" tenía una sonrisa maliciosa cuando lo dijo.

"No gracias, no tengo ninguna intención contigo… me voy" dijo Sakura agarrando sus cosas que estaban en la mesa de la sala y salió del lugar. Al caminar por el pasillo del edificio se dio cuenta que ese era el departamento de la tal Rei Tachibana la chava con la que Shaoran había tenido una relación y ahí fue donde había conocido a Oguri en una fiesta.

Sakura había llegado a la mansión de las Daidouji el lugar estaba muy callado como de costumbre, esperaba que Sonomi no la sermoneara ya que con el dolor infernal de cabeza que traía era más que suficiente. Sakura entro a su habitación y decidió darse una ducha ya que apestaba horrores.

Después de salir de bañarse la joven se puso unos jeans limpios y una blusa gris con la espalda descubierta. La ojiverde se moría de hambre por lo cual decidió ir a la cocina y ver que había de comer la joven como no había nadie se hizo un sándwich, camino al comedor mientras se lo comía y fue ahí cuando vio la laptop de Tomoyo encendida y vio que tenía un correo abierto de parte de Li Shaoran. La ojiverde no pudo contener su curiosidad y se acerco a leerlo y este decía:

_Daidouji… ¿Cómo estás? Espero que bien, aquí en Hong Kong está todo bien, mis hermanas y Meiling como de costumbre me están molestando. Hace unos días mis hermanas me obligaron a ver Eterno resplandor de una mente sin recuerdos la verdad tenias razón es muy buena. Me despido esperando que todos estén bien… Animo veras que todo mejorara._

_Li Shaoran_

Sakura rápidamente se alejo de la computadora, se sentía molesta como era que Shaoran le mandaba mails a Tomoyo y no a ella, tal vez él ya no la amaba. La joven agarro su celular y las llaves una de las camionetas de Sonomi. Termino en una tienda comprándose dos botellas de vodka y una cajetilla.

Sakura fue al único lugar donde se le ocurrió.

Y ahí se encontraba Sakura tocando la puerta de ese departamento después de unos segundos fue abierta por aquel joven de ojos azules parecía que acaba de salir de la ducha traía su pelo largo suelto mojado y solo traía un pantalón desteñido. Sakura le enseño las botellas y la dejo pasar.

Los jóvenes se sentaron en la sala, Oguri trajo de la cocina dos vasos. Sakura se sirvió poco vodka y lo bebió para después sacar la cajetilla y prender el cigarro "Pensé que a ti no te gustaba fumar" dijo en tono de burla.

"Pues me ayuda a calmar mis nervios" dijo para después fumar un poco.

"¿Cómo estás?" Sakura se sorprendió que el joven le preguntara.

"No pensé que te importara mi vida".

"Pues ya ves que si…" dijo Oguri para después tomarse de un solo trago el vodka que había en su vaso.

"Todo parece no tener sentido, como si estuviera en una pinche pesadilla que no acaba… todo ahora parece negro y no veo cuando el sol pueda salir" Sakura también se tomo su vodka de un solo trago.

"Que se jodan, que se jodan ellos y que se joda el mundo… que no te importe nada" le contesto a Oguri.

"No es tan sencillo"

"Claro que lo es… solo grita 'Chinguen a su madre' y listo" Sakura sonrió.

"Dilo…"

"No lo voy a decir"

"Sakura… grita 'Chinguen a su madre'" le dijo como si fuera una orden.

"Está bien… ¡CHINGUEN A SU MADRE!" la ojiverde después de hacerlo por alguna razón se sentía más liberada como si se hubiera quitado un peso encima.

"Ves lo fácil que es mandar a todos a chingar a su madre"

"Gracias" dijo Sakura con una gran sonrisa, la verdad es que Oguri la hacía sentir mejor como si los problemas no existieran. Oguri poco a poco se acerco a la joven eliminando la distancia que existía entre ellos para después besarla ferozmente. Sakura nunca había sentido tanta pasión y descontrol.

Oguri rápidamente le quito la blusa a la joven mostrando su brassiere negro con encaje rosa, el joven empezó a besarle con urgencia su cuello después su clavícula. Los besos del joven estaban volviendo loca a Sakura quería mas mucho mas. Sakura no se quedo atrás y también le empezó a besar el cuello y luego bajo a su torso, pasó su lengua sintiendo el sabor del joven que era una mezcla de almizcle y madera era muy diferente al sabor de Shaoran ya que él sabía a chocolate.

Oguri cargo a Sakura y se la llevo a la habitación cuando llegaron la aventó a la cama este se puso encima de la joven besando con mucha urgencia sus labios. Con un movimiento rápido le quito el brassiere exponiendo sus senos, Oguri estaba maravillado con ellos besándolos y tocándolos haciendo gemir a Sakura. La joven sentía que se iba a volver loca con los besos del joven.

El joven de ojos azules empezó a bajar sus besos al vientre y el ombligo de la ojiverde, viendo que el pantalón de esta era un impedimento para seguir se lo desabrocho y se lo quito tirándolo al piso. Ahora Sakura solo la cubría su pantaleta que combinaba con el brassiere que también yacía tirado en el suelo. Oguri acariciaba con una mano el seno derecho y con la otra sobre la prenda interior robándole suspiro a la ojiverde, el joven siguió haciendo hasta que decidió seguir este le quito su ultimo pedazo de ropa que la cubría.

Oguri separo las piernas de Sakura mientras le acariciaba con maestría sus muslos mientras que con la lengua lamía aquel lugar privado de la ojiverde, Oguri no se cansaba de saborear a la castaña los jugos de esta eran dulces parecían embriagarlo de placer y erotismo. Sakura se moría de placer la joven gemía y gritaba sin importarle si los vecinas la escuchaban o no. El joven estaba feliz de ver el placer que le producía a la joven pero el quería mas así que introdujo dos dedos entre ella moviéndolos rápidamente "Mas… mas…" dijo Sakura con la respiración entrecortada. No paso mucho para que la joven alcanzara el orgasmo.

_**I want a lover I don't have to love**_

_**I want a boy who's too sad to give a fuck**_

_**Where's the kid with the chemicals?**_

_**I thought he said to meet him here but I'm not sure**_

_**I've got the money if you've got the time**_

_**You said it feels good**_

_**I said, "I'll give it a try."**_

Sakura le sonrió coquetamente a Oguri, la joven con toda la pasión y emoción que sentía le desbrocho el pantalón a joven y se lo quito al igual que el bóxer dejándolo completamente desnudo. A Sakura le gustaba lo que veía, ya que Oguri parecía que se ejercitaba ya que sus brazos con tatuajes estaban bien definidos al igual que su torso, tenía un dragón que le ocupaba toda la espalda y parte del pecho.

"Me gustan tus tatuajes" dijo Sakura mientras acariciaba el cuerpo del joven, era como si tratara de grabar en su mente cada rincón de su cuerpo.

"Si quieres luego vamos a que te hagas uno".

Sakura no supo en qué momento habían cambiado de papeles por que ahora era ella la que estaba encima de él. La ojiverde beso con mucha urgencia los labios del joven mientras que sus manos acariciaban de manera delicada el pene del joven arrancándole uno que otro suspiro.

_**I want a lover I don't have to love**_

_**I want a boy who's so drunk he doesn't talk**_

_**Where's the kid with the chemicals?**_

_**I've got a hunger and I can't seem to get full**_

_**I need some meaning I can memorize**_

_**The kind I have always seems to slip my mind**_

Sakura ya está lista para recibir al joven dentro de ella pero antes le dijo "¿Tienes protección?" Oguri señalo el cajón del buro que tenía alado Sakura agarro un paquete y lo abrió para después colocárselo al joven. Sakura se acomodo y empezó a entrar en ella de un solo golpe haciendo que Sakura gritara de placer, el joven se agarro de las caderas de la ojiverde y empezó a dar embestidas fuertes y rápidas mientras lo hacía le besaba el pezón izquierdo, Estuvieron así varios minutos hasta que Oguri se vino siguiéndole enseguida Sakura.

Ambos jóvenes terminaron exhaustos, Sakura se salió de Oguri y fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta que era tan fácil tener sexo con alguien aunque no lo amaras, siempre pensó que tener relaciones era algo serio y que debía ser con alguien a quien amaras, que tuviera significado pero ahora esos pensamientos parecían muy ingenuos e infantiles. El sexo solo era sexo y ya, era como comer o respirar, solo eran cosas que hacían las personas y ya.

Sakura volteo a ver el reloj y vio que eran las 12:01 a.m. y se dijo mentalmente "Felicidades Sakura ya eres toda una adulta" por fin primero de abril que era el cumpleaños número 18 de la ojiverde y jamás pensó que así terminaría festejándolo.

La joven sentía que quería llorar se sentía tan vacía, sin alma era como si se la hubieran robado, ahora ella era como el cascaron vacio, ya no sentía nada, ya no quería sentir, solo quería olvidar al chico de ojos color chocolate.

_**You write such pretty words**_

_**But life's no storybook**_

_**Love's an excuse to get hurt**_

_**And to hurt.**_

_**Do you like to hurt?**_

_**I do, I do**_

****CONTINUARA**  
**

**Nota de Autora: ¿Que les pareció el capitulo? La verdad creo que ha sido uno de mis favoritos de escribir, tantas emociones y conflictos con los personajes. En especial disfrute mucho la escena entre Tomoyo y Eriol, la verdad es que llore cuando la estaba escribiendo quería que tuviera la mayor emoción que se pudiera y espero poder haberles transmitido eso.**

**Bueno Shaoran no salió mucho en este capítulo pero en el próximo verán las cosas que le pasaran en Hong Kong, y bueno seguiremos viendo como Sakura sigue haciéndose su hoyo. Eriol y Tomoyo tratando de arreglar su relación… esperemos que Kaho no la arruine. **

**El fic ayer cumplió un año de que lo empecé a publicar y la verdad es que estoy muy agradecida con todas las personas que me escriben reviews y me ayudan a continuar aun en mis momentos donde pienso que el fic no es tan bueno y así. Gracias a todos ustedes por hacer este fic tan especial para mí; ya que para mí ha sido parte de mi crecimiento como persona y escritora. En especial le quiero agradecer a Felentir ya que sin sus consejos y que siempre me estuvo presionando para que escribiera no se que hubiera hecho.**

**Me iré de vacaciones unos días con mi novio pero espero que en mis ratos libres le pueda avanzar para subir lo más rápido que pueda. Espero que estén disfrutando sus vacaciones!**

**Pd: Si no recibo más de 5 reviews no actualizo.**

**Pd1: La primera cancion que use se llama 'To be free' de Emiliana Torrini y la segunda se llama 'Lover i don't have to love' de Bright Eyes.  
**

**aLeirBagPotteR-BasS**


	21. Changes

**SEXY DIRTY LOVE**

**Disclairmer: Los personajes de CCS no son propiedad mía, sino de Clamp, este fic es sin fines de lucro, solo tiene el propósito de entretener a la los lectores.**

"…" _**diálogos**_

'…' _**pensamientos**_

_**(…) notas de la autora**_

…_**FLASHBACK…**_

**Capitulo 21: Changes**

Sakura abrió los ojos, volteo a ver el reloj eran las 9 de la mañana. La joven se sentía triste y vacía; se había acostado con Oguri ya hace unas horas. La ojiverde había descubierto que aunque no le quitaba su dolor era como una anestesia ya que durante en esos momentos no sentía nada… ni alegría o dolor, absolutamente nada.

Sakura vio que en su mano tenía el collar de cerezo que Shaoran le había regalado, la joven lo levanto y vio como daba vueltas el cerezo, después lo acerco y le dio un beso "Por favor regresa" decía la joven mientras veía el collar "Regresa… regresa" a la ojiverde se le salió una lagrima que rápidamente se quito y dijo con amargura "A quien engaño tú no vas a regresar" para después aventar el collar al suelo. Sakura se paró de la cama y fue al baño; la joven se vio en el espejo y se dio cuenta que su rostro había cambiado ya no era más el de aquella niña alegre e inocente, ahora su rostro se veía más maduro y rudo; sus ojos ya no tenían aquella chispa que los caracterizaban. Sakura se toco el pelo y se dio cuenta que su imagen no tenía nada que ver como se sentía por dentro.

Sakura tomo un pantalón de mezclilla todo roto, una blusa blanca toda holgada y unas botas, no se puso ni una sola gota de maquillaje y agarro sus cosas rápidamente ya que no quería ver a nadie.

* * *

Shaoran se encontraba acostado en su cama viendo a su celular que le mostraba una foto de Sakura sonriendo, la ojiverde se veía muy hermosa aunque cuando le tomaron la foto fue de sorpresa. El castaño seguía preguntándose si debía o no mandarle un mensaje por el cumpleaños de la japonesa, tenía muchas dudas si la joven Kinomoto lo recibiría bien o se molestaría, la verdad se moría de miedo… quería hablar con ella, quería saber cómo estaba. Pero sabía que ella probablemente seguía enojada por lo que había pasado con Daidouji y no la culpaba ya que había sido lo suficientemente estúpido para enredarse de alguna manera con su mejor amiga.

"¿Qué haces?" Shaoran escucho a una voz femenina decir, el joven volteo y vio a su hermana Shiefa en la puerta viéndolo atentamente. La joven era muy hermosa su cabello ondulado y castaño le llegaba a media espalda se encontraba suelto, su rostro mostraba jovialidad y felicidad, sus rasgos eran muy finos como los de toda la familia Li. Sus ojos cafés eran grandes y expresivos. De todas las hermanas Li era la que físicamente se parecía más a Shaoran. La joven vestía un bello vestido rosa con un gran cinturón negro.

"Nada" dijo para después guardar inmediatamente el celular.

La joven camino hacia la cama para después sentarse en una de las esquinas "Ay hermanito, Meiling tiene razón…"

"¿Qué dijo Meiling?" pregunto curioso.

"Que tienes mal de amores, jamás pensé verte sufrir por alguien" le dijo mientras lo veía de manera tierna.

Shaoran se paró de la cama evitando ver a su hermana, agarro su cajetilla y saco un cigarro "Meiling no sabe de lo que habla" dijo para después prender el cigarro.

"Xiaolang… no hay necesidad de hacerte el fuerte, sabes que si hay algo que necesites puedes contar con nosotras".

"Lo sé" fue lo único que dijo para después darle una bocanada al cigarro.

"Xiaolang…" dijo Shiefa viendo seriamente a su hermanito.

"Dime" dijo el joven volteando a ver a su hermana mayor.

"Hoy por la noche Xhuang va a pedir mi mano y bueno… me gustaría que estuvieras presente…"

"NO… lo siento Shiefa pero no iré a la casa grande, sabes perfectamente que no quiero que nuestra madre se entere de que estoy en Hong Kong" le contesto Shaoran.

"Xiaolang… por favor, nuestra madre en algún momento se tiene que enterar de que estas aquí, además para mí significa mucho que estés ahí… eres el líder de la familia desde que papá ya no está - dijo esto con tristeza - por favor".

"Lo siento Shiefa, no puedo… no puedo perdonar a nuestra madre".

"Xiaolang… yo se que ella es muy estricta y dura pero es nuestra madre- Sheifa tenía lagrimas en los ojos- así que te pido por favor que trates al menos de entenderla".

"Lo siento… no puedo prometerte eso".

"Está bien, pero piénsalo por favor" dijo Shiefa resignada, antes de salir de la habitación.

* * *

Sakura regreso a la mansión de los Daidouji, cuando la joven entro y vio en la sala a Touya y Yukito que se encontraban platicando, la ojiverde se sorprendio ante la presencia de su hermano y su novio.

"Touya ¿Qué haces aquí?... no se supondría que deberías estar trabajando como siempre lo haces" pregunto la joven mientras entraba a la sala.

"Pues monstruo hoy es tu cumpleaños… ¿Qué diablos te hiciste en el cabello?"

Sakura se toco su cabello que se encontraba pintado de castaño oscuro era casi negro lo cual hacia que sus ojos verdes resaltaran mas. "¿Qué no te gusta?".

"Siento que ese color no va contigo… pero bueno Yukito y yo hemos venido a felicitarte por tu cumpleaños" dijo mientras le mostraba bolsa de regalo.

Sakura lo tomo y dijo secamente "Gracias".

"Esperamos que te guste" dijo Yukito con su sonrisa amable.

Sakura sonrió forzadamente y decidió abrir la bolsa que adentro se encontraba un peluche de un gatito a lo que dijo "¿Un peluche?... Acaso tengo 6".

"Pero monstruo a ti siempre te han gustado los peluches" dijo Touya desconcertado por el comportamiento de su hermana.

"Tal vez si estuvieras mas en casa, te darías cuenta de que ya no soy una niña… tengo 18 años".

Touya se molesto por el comentario de su hermana e iba a decir algo pero Yukito lo detuvo antes diciendo "¿Y dime Sakura, cuando regresas a las clases?… muy pronto será el festival de primavera y te necesitamos".

"No pienso regresar".

"¡¿Tú qué?" dijo Touya sorprendido por lo que su hermana dijo, ya que no entendía el comportamiento de la ojiverde ya que ella siempre había amado el ballet desde que tenía 6 años iba a sus clases sin falta, solo hasta que había tenido el accidente había dejado de ir pero ahora que se encontraba en perfecto estado se rehusaba a continuar, eso era algo que Touya sentía era la culpa del mocoso chino.

"Como lo escucharon, no voy a regresar a ballet" dijo muy seria.

"Pero Sakura, no puedes echar todo a borda… has trabajado muy duro todos estos años para abandonar así el ballet" le dijo Yukito tratando de lograr que recapacitara sobre su decisión.

"Yukito… ya no me importa el ballet, así que no regresare y no importa lo que digas no me harás regresar".

"¡Sakura esto es una locura!... ¿Es por aquel mocoso verdad?… yo te dije que te haría daño y no me quisiste hacer caso" dijo Touya muy molesto.

"No seas imbécil… esto no tiene nada que ver con él y saben que ya me canse de justificarme ante ustedes, no sé desde cuando se preocupan por mí, si se ve que son muy felices jugando a la casita feliz" dijo Sakura esto con mucho enojo y amargura.

"Sakura… no digas tonterías" dijo Touya tratando de contenerse.

"El que dice tonterías eres tu hermanito… y yo ya me canse de oírlas, así que será mejor que los dos se marchen" Touya y Yukito estaban muy sorprendidos de que la ojiverde los estuviera corriendo de la mansión de las Daidouji.

"Vámonos Yukito" dijo el mayor de los Kinomoto al joven Tsukishiro, este asintió y ambos salieron de la casa.

* * *

Tomoyo se encontraba en su cuarto leyendo un libro, después de la noche anterior no había tenido valor para ver a Sakura, sabía que era su cumpleaños y deseaba felicitarla y darle su regalo, pero no estaba segura si sería buena idea dado que su relación con la ojiverde no estaba para nada bien en esos momentos. Además de que Tomoyo estaba enojada por haberla engañado para que fueran a esa fiesta en Tokio y más con el despreciable de Oguri.

En esos momentos la puerta se abrió y era Sonomi, Tomoyo dejo su libro a un lado para ver qué era lo que su madre quería. "Hija estaba pensando, últimamente Sakura ha estado muy triste y hoy como es su cumpleaños… podríamos hacerle una pequeña fiesta".

"No estoy segura que sea una buena idea" dijo Tomoyo con dudas ya que últimamente con el humor de la ojiverde no se podría saber si esta le gustaría o no.

"No seas tonta, Sakura ama las fiestas… así que háblale a todos tus conocidos y diles que habrá una fiesta por el cumpleaños de ella" le ordeno la mujer.

"Está bien" contesto la amatista resignada.

"Muy bien" dijo Sonomi con una gran sonrisa para luego salir de la habitación.

Tomoyo dio un suspiro, la joven tomo su celular y marco un número. "Mi madre quiere que le haga una fiesta a Sakura… y la verdad no sé si sea buena idea".

"¿Crees que se molestara?" dijo Eriol al otro lado de la línea.

"No lo sé, después de anoche Sakura me parece una desconocida…"

"No te preocupes Tomoyo, veré la manera de solucionar las cosas" dijo Eriol tratando de tranquilizar a su novia.

"¿Qué vas hacer?" pregunto la amatista.

"Tratare de hablar con Oguri y también Sakura… ella tiene que entender que lo que está haciendo está mal, ella se dará cuenta de que nosotros la queremos y nos preocupamos por ella".

"Eso espero… la verdad no se que pueda pasar hoy en la noche…"

"Esperemos lo mejor… y Tomoyo no te preocupes ya verás que todo saldrá bien; Sakura y tú son las mejores amigas ya verás que todo se arreglara" Tomoyo sonrió cuando escucho las palabras de su novio.

"Gracias" dijo Tomoyo antes de colgar la llamada.

La amatista volteo a ver la foto que tenía en su buró donde estaban Sakura y ella en el cumpleaños de la ojiverde el año pasado, ambas se veían súper felices manchadas de pastel por toda la cara, la joven recordaba aquellos momentos como si hubieran sido ayer.

_**FLASH BACK**_

_Era el cumpleaños de Sakura, y había una gran fiesta por sus 17 años; prácticamente todo la escuela había ido, se sentía un gran ambiente todo mundo estaba bailando. Tomoyo se encontraba platicando con Eriol y Naoko mientras tomaban varios shots ya que gracias a Eriol y varios del equipo de Futbol habían llevado bastante alcohol._

_La amatista vio como Sakura con su novio Kyu se acercaban hacia donde estaban ellos, la ojiverde le roba su vaso a Tomoyo "Oye eso era mío" le reclamo a su amiga._

"_Ay Tomoyo es mi cumpleaños así que déjame" dijo Sakura para luego bebérselo._

_En esos momentos empezó a sonar la canción 'Poker Face' de Lady Gaga, Sakura volteo a ver muy feliz a su amiga y le dijo "Es nuestra canción Tommy" enseguida la ojiverde tomo de la mano a Tomoyo y la llevo a donde todos estaban bailando._

_Las dos amigas se encontraba animadamente bailando mientras coreaban la canción "__**Can't read my no he can't read-a my poker face"**__ Chiharu y Naoko se les acercaron al igual que casi todos los presentes que se quedaron viendo como bailaba Sakura con sus amigas mientras cantaba._

_**I won't tell you that I love you**_

_**Kiss or hug you**_

_**Cause I'm bluffin' with my muffin**_

_**I'm not lying I'm just stunnin' with my love-glue-gunning**_

_**Just like a chick in the casino**_

_**Take your bank before I pay you out**_

_**I promise this, promise this**_

_**Check this hand cause I'm marvelous**_

_La fiesta estaba súper animada, ya era como la dos de la mañana y varia gente ya se encontraba muy borracha entre ellas Rika que aparte se encontraba muy triste porque se había peleado con su novio Terada. Sakura y las demás la trataban de animar; en esos momentos llego Shaoran Li a la fiesta, la ojiverde fue rápido a donde estaba el joven ya que a ella no le agradaba en lo más mínimo y no sabía que hacía en su fiesta de cumpleaños._

"_¿Qué haces aquí Li?" pregunto molesta la ojiverde._

"_Pues me invitaron…" dijo Shaoran como si nada._

"_Li qué bueno que viniste" dijo Tomoyo interviniendo en la pelea._

"_¿Tomoyo, tú lo invitaste?" pregunto Sakura muy sorprendida._

"_Pues si Sakura… no sabía que hubiera algo de malo con eso" contesto la amatista._

"_No tiene nada de malo" dijo mordiéndose el labio ya que no le agradaba mucho que Shaoran estuviera en la fiesta ya que Kyu no lo soportaba._

_Después de un rato Kyu se estuvo quejando de la presencia del chino, Sakura no sabía que decirle a su novio "Kyu yo invite a Li… así que no te enojes con Sakura" le dijo Tomoyo._

"_La verdad no sé por qué lo invitaste es un idiota" dijo molesto mientras se bebía una lata de cerveza._

"_No sé porque lo odias si a mí se me hace agradable" dijo Tomoyo defendiéndolo mientras Sakura comía papas fritas haciéndose la desentendida. _

"_¿De qué tanto pelean?" dijo Eriol que se había acercado a la conversación._

"_Del estúpido de tu amigo" contesto Kyu con enojo._

"_¿De Shaoran?... Kyu ya supéralo, si Shaoran te gano pero pues tu eres el capitán de futbol además él ni siquiera está en el equipo" Contesto Eriol ahora Tomoyo entendía porque a Kyu no le agradaba Li._

"_Lo que sea, además equis ya se va" dijo Kyu señalando a Shaoran que se iban muy cariñoso son Rika que estaba toda borracha. Tanto Tomoyo como Eriol intercambiaron miradas pero no dijeron nada._

"_Hey vengan a bailar" les grito Sakura a los tres, Tomoyo y los demás se le acercaron para seguir disfrutando de la fiesta y la música. La amatista vio a Sakura con una gran sonrisa todo en ese momento era perfecto._

_**FIN de FLASHBACK**_

Tomoyo rio con amargura quien iba a decir que las cosas iban a cambiar tanto, Sakura ya no andaba con Kyu, había tenido una relación con Li. Y ella ahora andaba con Eriol y se había besado con Li y lo que mas había cambiado era su relación son Sakura ahora ya ni era la sombra de lo que había sido hace un año.

* * *

Sakura después de la pelea que había tenido con Touya decidió tomar aire fresco y fumarse un cigarro, la joven lo prendió y vio hacia la reja de la casa donde vio a Oguri en su motocicleta viéndola fijamente, este la apago y se bajo del vehículo. Sakura camino hacia donde estaba él, las rejas se abrieron permitiendo que la joven saliera de la residencia.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" preguntó la ojiverde.

"Guau te pintaste el pelo, se te ve mejor así…" dijo el joven mostrando verdadero interés en Sakura.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" volvió a preguntar la ojiverde con tono de molestia.

"Quería verte… anoche te fuiste tan de pronto… quería saber si estabas bien"

"Estoy bien, así que te puedes marchar" comento Sakura con un poco de incomodidad de estar con Oguri.

"Esta noche habrá una fiesta en mi casa y bueno pues pensé que te gustaría ir…"

Sakura tiro el cigarro y lo piso para que se apagara y le volteo a ver al joven para decirle "Sabes creo que no es buena idea que nos sigamos viendo…".

"¿Por qué?" pregunto Oguri desconcertado.

"Lo que paso anoche fue un error y creo que es mejor dejarnos de ver" le explico la ojiverde de manera nerviosa.

El joven con una sonrisa ladina se acerco a la ojiverde, este le acaricio la mejilla y se le acerco al oído para susurrarle "Sabes que no fue un error, pude ver como lo disfrutaste… no huyas de mi, se que quieres mas".

Sakura se alejo del joven viéndolo con enojo "Tú no sabes lo que quiero".

"Claro que si, al parecer eres tú la que no lo sabe… Pero bueno si quieres estas noche ir a mi casa eres libre de hacerlo" Enseguida Oguri se subió a su motocicleta y la echo andar, Sakura vio como el joven se retiraba del lugar.

Este cumpleaños de ella no había salido como lo había planeado, bueno su vida prácticamente desde febrero no había salido como ella había planeado. Siempre pensó que su cumpleaños número 18 lo estaría festejando en una gran fiesta con su familia y todos sus amigos, en especial con Shaoran… la joven se preguntaba si el chino se acordaba que era su cumpleaños, a cada rato revisaba su celular para checar que le hubiera llegado un mensaje de él pero nada; estaba recibiendo muchos de sus demás amigos y conocidos pero no de la persona que realmente le importaba.

Sakura decidió entrar a la casa, cuando entro a esta vio a Tomoyo platicando por teléfono muy animada, pero parecía como que estaba planeando algo. La amatista al verla rápidamente colgó el teléfono y fue hacia ella.

"Sakura… Te pintaste el cabello" dijo sorprendida al ver el nuevo look de su prima.

"Ehhh… sí, bueno iré a mi habitación" dijo seca ya que para la ojiverde sería muy difícil olvidar lo que había pasado entre Tomoyo y Shaoran. Los dos le habían roto el corazón a la ojiverde en especial la amatista.

"Sakura- dijo Tomoyo mientras la ojiverde subía las escaleras- Feliz cumpleaños" dijo de manera tímida.

La ojiverde no le contestó y se fue directo a su habitación, ya que no quería saber nada solo quería dormir y esperar que toda esa pesadilla se terminara y cuando se despertara vería que estaría en su casa y su padre le haría su pastel favorito y todos sus amigos estarían ahí y lo más importante Shaoran estaría ahí y le diría que la amaba. Una lagrima rodo por la mejilla de Sakura antes de que se quedara dormida.

* * *

Eran las 7 de la noche, Eriol había decidido ir a buscar a Oguri. El joven inglés había tenido suerte de haberse encontrado con Rei Tachibana unos días antes y esta le había contado que le había pasado su departamento a Oguri por lo cual sería sencillo encontrarse con él. Eriol se bajo de su camioneta y entro al edificio donde vivía Oguri, cuando este llego al departamento que antes era de Rei toco el timbre y espero que le abrieran.

Cuando la puerta fue abierta vio a Oguri sin camisa tomando una cerveza, el joven se quedo sorprendido de ver al inglés en ese lugar. "Hiraguizawa ¿Qué haces aquí?... Rei no está".

"Ya lo sé, pero no vine a buscarla a ella si no a ti" dijo con tono serio.

"¿Y eso a que se debe?" pregunto interesado.

"No quiero que te le vuelvas acercar a Sakura Kinomoto… está claro" dijo en tono amenazante.

Oguri se rio "Tú no eres nadie para decirme con quien debo juntarme… así que mejor vete".

"Sakura es una buena chica y se merece que la traten bien y es obvio que estar con alguien como tú no le conviene… así que si en tu corazón hay un poquito de bondad sabrás que lo correcto es alejarte de ella" Después de decir esto Eriol se fue sin despedirse.

Oguri vio como el inglés se marchaba, lo que le había dicho lo dejo pensando; qué tal si era cierto lo que decía Hiraguizawa y debía alejarse de Sakura. Sabía que estaba inestable y sabia que ella no lo quería pero aun así no había problema para él… pero tal vez era mucho para ella ese tipo de relación, tal vez había sido lo mejor que ella lo había rechazado en la tarde. Oguri cerró la puerta decidiendo que no servía pensar mucho en eso ya que dentro de poco tiempo la gente llegaría a su casa.

* * *

Shaoran se encontraba en la oscuridad de su cuarto escuchando música de su iPod, el joven estaba tan inmerso en sus pensamientos que no se había percatado que Meiling lo estaba observando detenidamente desde la puerta.

"Veo que no estás arreglado" dijo la prima de Li mientras pasaba a la habitación.

Shaoran se quito los audífonos y volteo a ver a su prima, esta se encontraba bellísima ya que vestía un hermoso vestido corto color rojo y su cabello lacio suelto.

"No voy a ir" dijo Shaoran serio.

"Xiaolang… no hagas esto…" le suplico su prima.

"No sé de que hablas…" evitando mirarla a los ojos.

"Tú sabes a lo que me refiero, ya deja de huir… es hora de que confrontes las cosas" dijo Meiling con lagrimas en los ojos.

Shaoran no dijo una palabra, Meiling se acerco al joven y le tomo el rostro "Mírame… no trates de huir tampoco de esto, como lo has hecho toda tu vida… ¿Qué pensaría mi tío si todavía viviera?"

Shaoran rápidamente se separo de la joven y dijo enojado "¡NO METAS A MI PADRE EN ESTO!".

"Pues qué bueno que mi tío esta muerto así no tiene que ver en lo que se ha convertido su hijo… en un cobarde" dijo Meiling con rabia mientras seguía llorando.

"¡CALLATE!... no sabes de lo que hablas" le dijo Shaoran molesto.

"NO, no ve voy a callar… ya fue suficiente de que sigas huyendo de todo, huiste de Hong Kong, huiste de Sakura y la dejaste sola, huiste de tu hijo…"

"¡CALLA!" la interrumpió, Shaoran trataba de salir del lugar pero Meiling se lo impidió.

"Ves ahora estas tratando de huir… pero no te dejare, me tienes que escuchar, Xiaolang es hora de que te hagas responsable ya no puedes seguir huyendo… esto no es lo que mi tío querría, Xiaolang es hora de que te hagas cargo de tu propio destino. No te pido que lo hagas por nosotros hazlo por ti".

"No puedo" contesto con voz temblorosa.

"Si puedes… es cuestión de que quieras" Meiling se acerco y le acaricio la cara "No huyas… te estaré esperando, todos te estaremos esperando" Meiling le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla y se fue del lugar dejando solo a Shaoran con sus pensamientos.

El joven se cayó al suelo, sus piernas no le respondían. Se sentía tan perdido y confundido, no sabía qué hacer _'Papá ¿Qué debo de hacer?'_ se pregunto el joven. Sabía que debía cambiar, sabía que debía ser mejor persona para Sakura y también para él… pero tenía miedo y dudas. En esos momentos el joven chino deseaba con todo su corazón que su padre estuviera vivo y le pudiera contestar su pregunta.** ¿Qué debía hacer?** _Huir o Enfrentar las cosas._

* * *

Sakura abrió los ojos y vio que la oscuridad inundaba la habitación volteo a ver el reloj que decía 8:00 p.m. la ojiverde se paró de la cama y vio que unas luces venían del patio y se escuchaba música fuertemente, lo cual se le hizo muy extraño por lo que decidió bajar a ver de que se trataba.

La joven llego al patio donde vio que había mucha gente y un dj poniendo música bailable; Sakura no tenía la menor idea de lo que estaba pasando en esos momentos ve a Chiharu que lucía un mini vestido amarillo y una gran sonrisa "Sakura Felicidades" dijo la castaña abrazando a Sakura haciéndola sentir muy incómoda.

"Gracias" fue lo único que pudo decir.

"Guau… te pintaste el pelo… te ves, bien" dijo con una sonrisa un poco falsa, Sakura no sabía que era la gran cosa de haberse pintado el pelo… todo el mundo le había estado preguntando acerca de eso.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" pregunto la joven Kinomoto.

"¿Cómo que, qué hago aquí? Pues vinimos a tu fiesta de cumpleaños" A Sakura no le hizo gracia lo que Chiharu le había dicho.

"¿Enserio?".

"Si fue idea de Tomoyo… ¿genial verdad?"

"Si me disculpas" dijo Sakura dejando a Chiharu sola para ir en busca de Tomoyo después de caminar unos metros se encontró con Tomoyo usando un par de jeans y una blusa morada platicando con varia gente de su generación.

"¿Qué diablos pretendes haciéndome una fiesta?" le reclamo Sakura a Tomoyo, rápidamente los demás se alejaron dejando a la amatista con Sakura.

"¿Por qué te enojas? Deberías alegrarte que te hice una fiesta… deberías divertirte, todos vinieron a verte" Sakura pensó _'Todos menos él que yo quería'_.

Sakura se alejo de la amatista y decidió que si Tomoyo quería que ella estuviera feliz de que le hiciera una fiesta se lo demostraría de la mejor manera que podía… festejando en grande.

* * *

Meiling había llegado a la mansión Li acompañada de su novio Roger Wrigley; había conocido al joven mes y medio atrás, la verdad después de lo que había pasado con Eriol la joven china pensó que jamás se recuperaría pero un día en el centro comercial accidentalmente derramo su café en la camisa del joven, Meiling se disculpo con él y este la invito a salir. Al principio la prima de Shaoran estaba nerviosa pero acepto y se dio cuenta que Roger era el hombre perfecto para ella, ya que era caballeroso, atento, inteligente, dulce y la hacia reír mucho con su humor inglés ya que el joven era nativo de Inglaterra pero sus padres se habían mudado a China varios años antes.

"Meiling… qué bueno que llegas" dijo Feimei que se encontraba vestida con una hermoso y tradicional vestido chino color verde "¿Hablaste con él?" le pregunto al oído.

"Si… pero la verdad no sé si venga… yo espero que si" dijo la joven no sintiéndose muy segura.

"Meiling, Roger qué bueno que ya llegaron la cena está a punto de comenzar" dijo Shiefa que vestía al igual que Feimei un vestido tradicional chino solo que de color rosa.

Meiling y los demás pasaron al comedor donde se encontraban Faren, Fuutie con su marido y sus dos pequeños hijos; los padres de Meiling que eran los padrinos de Shiefa al igual que el prometido de la joven este era de cabellos negros y ojos color cafés su mirada era seria pero se notaba que quería mucho a Shiefa.

En esos momentos entro Yelan Li que lucía un traje sastre de color blanco, la mujer lucia serena y seria como siempre, todos se acomodaron en sus lugares y Yelan comenzó a hablar "Bueno creo que la reunión puede comenzar…" en esos momentos Meiling volteo a la puerta pidiéndole a Dios que Xiaolang apareciera por lo cual abrió la boca impulsivamente para decir "La reunión todavía no puede comenzar" todos voltearon a verla y Yelan la vio inquisitivamente "¿Por qué no puede empezar?".

"Porque faltaba yo" todos escucharon la voz masculina proveniente de la puerta, todos estaban sorprendidos de ver a Shaoran vestido con un pantalón de vestir y una camisa verde oscuro, el joven camino y se sentó en la otra cabecera de la mesa.

La reunión comenzó y Xhuang comenzó a hablar y pidió formalmente la mano de Shiefa tanto Yelan como Shaoran aceptaron y todo mundo comenzó a platicar animadamente sobre los preparativos y sobre la fecha que sería en un mes y medio.

Yelan se paro y camino en dirección del despacho, Shaoran la siguió cuando entro cerró la puerta y vio que la mujer se encontraba viendo la ventana, sin voltearlo a ver le dijo "Entonces regresaste".

"Si madre, he regresado" dijo tratando de estar sereno ya que no quería pelear con ella.

"Me da gusto, ya era hora de que regresaras a tu hogar…".

"¿Eso es todo lo que me va a decir?... ¿No se va a burlar de mí, porque al final hice lo que usted había predicho?".

Yelan se volteo a verlo con una mirada triste y dijo "¿Por qué crees que habría dicho eso?".

Shaoran no contesto.

"Xiaolang… no soy tan mala como crees, si lo sé puedo ser fría, calculadora y algo manipuladora… pero quiero que sepas que te quiero siempre lo he hecho aunque haya veces que lo parezca".

"Entonces… ¿Por qué siempre me trataste con tanta frialdad mas después de la muerte de mi padre?" pregunto Shaoran curioso de saber la verdad detrás de su madre.

"Sabes mi padre era un hombre que nunca estaba en la casa, mi madre y yo siempre nos quedábamos en la casa añorando por que el pasara tiempo con nosotras pero nunca fue así, siempre se mostro frio y distante y aprendí que así debía ser uno si no quería que lo lastimaran… después se murió y nos enteramos que estábamos en la calle, en la vil miseria…- se le rompió un poco la voz- mi madre y yo tuvimos que trabajar mucho para salir adelante…".

"Madre… pero…" dijo Shaoran interrumpiéndola.

"Déjame continuar… después conocí a tu padre y todos mis problemas parecieron resolverse era guapo y lo más importante venia de una familia importante, cuando me case con él no lo amaba solo quería tener una buena vida… con el tiempo lo aprendí a querer y apreciar era mi compañero y luego llegaron tus hermanas y tú… y han sido lo mejor de mi vida, pero entonces tu padre enfermo y murió fue entonces cuando descubrí la real situación tu padre nos había dejado en la bancarrota y lo más probable era que tuviéramos que vender todo y no solo eso también descubrí que tu padre tenía un amorío con otra mujer… la odie como no tienes idea…" Shaoran estaba totalmente impactado por lo que su madre le estaba contando jamás espero que su padre hubiera estado con otra mujer.

"Me tocaba rescatar lo poco que teníamos, así que me enfrasque en el trabajo porque no quería que ni tú ni tus hermanas pasaran por lo mismo que yo, si admito que me hice mucho más fría pero si no lo hacía no íbamos a sobrevivir… y necesitaba que tú fueras fuerte y aprendieras a sacar a la familia adelante algo que tu padre no puedo hacer" Yelan se encontraba llorando, Shaoran jamás en su vida había visto a su madre llorar ya que ella era una persona muy fuerte y jamás mostraba sus sentimientos.

"Tal vez eso no justifique mi comportamiento… pero la verdad es que no sabía cómo ser buena madre… estoy tratando de cambiar, Wei me ha ayudado a entender varias cosas" la mujer se limpio sus lágrimas.

"¿Mis hermanas saben esto?" pregunto Shaoran con tristeza.

"No, la verdad es que no quiero que se enteren, no me gustaría que la imagen de su padre cambiara, tampoco quiero que lo haga para ti, no era mala persona solo era débil… es por eso que quiero que seas fuerte".

Shaoran se acerco a su madre y la abrazo, desde que era pequeño que no abrazaba a su madre, la verdad es que ahora podía comprender muchas cosas ya no sentía aquel enojo contra su madre y podía ver quien había sido su padre. Ahora más que nunca estaba dispuesto a cambiar no solo por él sino también porque su familia lo necesitaba.

"Te quiero mamá" dijo Shaoran por primera vez en muchos años le volvió a decir _'mamá'._

* * *

La música se encontraba a todo volumen, Sakura se encontraba festejando con varios muchachos de su grado, Sakura se encontraba bebiendo de una botella de vodka mientras que los demás la están animando.

Tomoyo que se encontraba con Rika y las demás ven que Sakura y su comportamiento. "Oye ¿Qué le pasa a Sakura?... esta muy rara" dijo Rika.

"No… lo sé de verdad no se que tiene" dijo Tomoyo viendo a su amiga desde lejos.

"Oye Tomoyo… Creo que hay que ir a detener a Sakura…" dijo Naoko apuntando en dirección de la ojiverde, la amatista y la demás voltearon y vieron a la ojiverde quitándose la blusa lo bueno es que traía una de tirantes abajo. Tomoyo fue corriendo rápidamente hasta donde estaba Sakura para alejarla de su público; se la llevo a un lugar privado.

"Sakura ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?" le pregunto molesta Tomoyo.

"Pues que parece… me estoy divirtiendo" dijo mientras tomaba de su botella, Tomoyo rápidamente se la arrebato y la tiro al piso donde se hizo pedazos.

"¡¿Que putas te pasa?" dijo Sakura colérica mientras empujaba a Tomoyo, en ese momento llegaron Rika, Chiharu y Naoko que se quedaron sorprendidas por lo que acaban de ver.

"¡ME PASA QUE TU ESTUPIDA ACTITUD ME TIENE HASTA LA MADRE!" le grito Tomoyo, ninguna de las presentes podía creer lo que había pasado, ya que Tomoyo jamás decía groserías.

"Chicas… cálmense" dijo Rika quien se puso en medio de las dos para evitar que se siguieran peleando.

"¡Pues dile a esta que se calme!" dijo Sakura muy enojada.

"Esta tiene su nombre... Me llamo Tomoyo" le contesto la joven de la misma manera.

"Chicas ya no se pelen… no hay razón para que lo hagan" dijo Naoko tratando de calmar los ánimos.

"Claro que las hay… ándale Tomoyo porque no les cuentas la razón por la que nos estamos peleando" le dijo Sakura.

"Pues porque has estado bebiendo mucho… y has hecho cosas indecentes" contesto la amatista.

"Vamos Tomoyo… no seas mentirosa tú sabes que esa no es la razón por la que estamos peleando…".

"¿De qué hablas Sakura?" pregunto Rika que estaba muy confundida.

"Que Tomoyo se beso con Shaoran… ellos se entendía a mis espaldas" contesto por fin Sakura haciendo que Chiharu diera un pequeño grito de sorpresa mientras que Naoko se tapaba la boca y Rika volteaba a ver a las dos jóvenes sin comprender.

"¿Es cierto Tomoyo?" pregunto Naoko todas voltearon a ver a la joven Daidouji en espera de su respuesta.

"Si… pero no es como Sakura lo dice, además me he disculpado contigo hasta el cansancio pero acéptalo Sakura te gusta ser la victima…".

"¡Claro que no!... Tú no sabes por lo que he pasado".

"Pues dímelo así sabré… anda Sakura dime la verdad" le exigió la amatista.

"No lo entenderías… tú crees que todo es perfecto porque así tu mami te lo ha hecho creer tu que vives en este castillo protegida de la realidad, alguien como tú jamás entendería lo que he vivido…".

"Estas muy equivocada… porque a mí también me han pasado cosas, mi padre nos abandono a mí y a mi mamá, y casi nunca lo veo… he batallado por años por mantener el peso ideal para no verme gorda a lado de mis amigas… así que no me digas que jamás he pasado por cosas, pero al menos yo no soy como tú… a mí me gusta enfrentar las cosas y no salir huyendo y evadiendo la realidad como tú… me das lastima Sakura".

Sakura no sabía que contestar, Naoko, Rika y Chiharu la veían impacientes por ver su respuesta lo que hizo Sakura fue dar la media vuelta y decir "Eso no cambia lo que me hiciste… eres una traidora, jamás me lo espere de ti" dijo Sakura antes de irse y dejar a la jóvenes sola.

Sakura empezó a correr ya que necesitaba salir de ese lugar se sentía atrapada, no podía respirar. En eso se tropezó con alguien y vio que era Eriol "Sakura… ¿Qué sucede?" pregunto al ver tan alterada a la ojiverde.

Sakura rápidamente se aparto de él y dijo "Pregúntale a tu noviecita… yo me largo de aquí". Eriol se quedo muy confundido así que fue a ver que había pasado.

* * *

Meiling abrió la puerta y encontró a Shaoran el cuarto. "Veo que regresaste a tu cuarto" dijo la joven china.

El cuarto era muy grande y espacioso; el color verde predominaba en el lugar ya que las paredes, las sabanas y las cortinas eran de ese color mientras que los muebles eran de caoba, era un buen cuarto para un joven y se notaba que era totalmente Shaoran.

"Si he decidió regresar a la casa… y también he decidido empezar a trabajar en la empresa".

Meiling rápidamente abrazo a su primo "Meiling quítate me estas asfixiando" dijo el castaño mientras trataba de zafarse del abrazo efusivo de su prima.

"Xiaolang estoy tan feliz… me da mucho gusto que por fin te hayas contentado con la tía Yelan… veras que todo estará bien".

"Si… lo sé" dijo Shaoran con esperanza ya que por fin las cosas empezaban a tomar rumbo. Solo había algo que necesitaba hacer para poder comenzar con esta nueva etapa en su vida.

* * *

Eriol abrió la puerta del cuarto y vio a Tomoyo sentada en la cama con mirada seria el joven se acerco a su novia y pregunto "¿Estás bien? ¿Qué paso?".

"Sakura y yo ya no somos amigas…" dijo esto muy calmada cosa que Eriol sabía era una fachada.

Eriol se sentó a lado de ella y dijo "¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti?".

"Si quédate conmigo" fue lo único que dijo la amatista para después acostarse, Eriol hizo lo mismo mientras le sostenía su mano, los jóvenes no supieron cuando pero se quedaron profundamente dormidos soñando acerca del pasado.

Sakura llego al departamento de Oguri, la música estaba a todo volumen y había varias personas que estaba tomando y drogándose. La ojiverde decidió buscar a Oguri, este se encontraba con varios que estaban inhalando cocaína, Sakura se acerco al joven y le dijo "Hola" con una sonrisa un poco triste.

"Entonces decidiste venir" le dijo viéndola de reojo.

"Si… tenias razón".

"Quiero probar eso" dijo la ojiverde señalando el polvo blanco.

Oguri se paro y se llevo a Sakura a su habitación el joven cerró la puerta, Sakura se sentó en la habitación, el joven se le quedo mirando con mucha atención "Sakura… ¿Por qué estás aquí?" pregunto serio.

"Tú sabes porque estoy aquí" dijo acercándosele sensualmente.

"Tal vez no deberías estar aquí" dijo serio.

"¿De qué hablas?" pregunto extrañada por el comportamiento tan raro del joven "Este no eres tú".

"Tal vez… pero estoy tratando de hacer algo bueno" le explico "Necesitas estar… con alguien bueno y que te trate bien".

Sakura sonrió y se acerco al joven para después darle un gran beso, le susurro en el oído "Si quisiera estar con alguien bueno no estaría aquí" Oguri se quedo sorprendido por lo que le dijo la joven, pero después pensó _'Al diablo con tratar de ser bueno' _así que acerco a Sakura a su cuerpo para empezar a besarla con mucho deseo y sensualidad la ojiverde le correspondió de la misma manera. Oguri pudo sentir las delicadas manos de Sakura levantándole la camisa. Oguri cargo a Sakura después ponerla en la cama y el encima de ella. Sakura le sonrió de manera sexy y se mordió los labios, Oguri después de esto ya no se pudo contener más.

La ojiverde se paro desnuda al baño dejando a Oguri en la cama con una gran sonrisa, ya que Sakura era muy buena en la cama. En esos momentos vio el celular de la joven encenderse y vibrar, el joven lo agarro y lo abrió para ver que decía _'Un mensaje nuevo' _Oguri no se pudo aguantar la curiosidad y decidió ver de qué se trataba este decía:

_**Feliz Cumpleaños Sakura! Te quiero atte. Shaoran **_

Oguri no puedo evitar sentir celos por lo cual decidió borrar el mensaje para que la ojiverde no se enterara, ya que Sakura sería de él y solo de él y el estúpido niño mimado de Li no se la quitaría, de eso se encargaría.

****CONTINUARA****

**NOTA DE AUTORA: Por fin he regresado! Después de un largo mes de vacaciones, la verdad lamento haberme tardado tanto con este capítulo pero es que la verdad cada vez que trataba de escribirlo no podía y no me daban ganas, tuve un gran bloqueo pero ya pude, lo bueno es que muy pronto actualizare y les tendré el próximos capitulo.**

**Bueno la verdad es que aunque no estoy súper feliz con este capítulo tiene buenas partes, como verán ya Shaoran empezó a cambiar para bien mientras que Sakura lo hace para mal. Veremos qué pasa el próximo capítulo.**

**Me despido de todos con un gran beso! Muchas gracias por su apoyo!**

**PD: Si no hay más de 5 reviews no actualizo.**

**aLeirBagPotteR-BasS**


	22. The Fear

**SEXY DIRTY LOVE**

**Disclairmer: Los personajes de CCS no son propiedad mía, sino de Clamp, este fic es sin fines de lucro, solo tiene el propósito de entretener a la los lectores.**

"…" _**diálogos**_

'…' _**pensamientos**_

_**(…) notas de la autora**_

…_**FLASHBACK…**_

**Capitulo 22: The Fear**

Eriol abrió los ojos poco a poco, pudo sentir la luz del sol que entraba entre los espacios de sus persianas, el joven volteo y vio a Tomoyo durmiendo apaciblemente, la joven se veía bellísima. El inglés acaricio delicadamente la mejilla derecha de la amatista.

En esos momentos el teléfono empiezo a sonar, el joven se para rápidamente ya que no quería que el ruido despertara a su novia. Eriol contesta "Bueno…"

"Hola, cariño" escucho por el otro lado en ingles.

"Hola mamá" respondió en el mismo idioma.

"¿Cómo estás?" pregunto la mujer.

"Bien todo muy bien, ¿Y ustedes se encuentran bien?".

"Si, ya sabes tu padre trabajando como loco y bueno… yo aburriéndome como de costumbre pero dentro de dos días iré a Japón para verte" dijo la mujer en tono monótono.

"Oh… ¿Y a que se debe esa grata visita?" pregunto muy curioso de que su madre lo fuera a visitar en fechas que no fueran su cumpleaños, navidad.

"¿Acaso es que no puedo visitar a mi propio hijo?" pregunto con tono de indignación.

"Por supuesto que puedes… me dará mucho gusto verte"

"Bueno te mandara por correo todo mi itinerario para que tú y Nakuru me recojan".

"Claro ahí estaremos".

"Bueno me despido, nos vemos dentro de dos días".

"Nos vemos madre" dijo Eriol para luego colgar la llamada.

Eriol abrió las persianas y se puso a contemplar el patio de su casa, este tenía un jardín lleno de flores de todos tipos y colores, y un camino de piedra que conducía a una cancha de futbol. Eriol dio un suspiro con cierta pesadumbre mientras observaba el lugar; ya que no sabía qué era lo que su madre quería con esa visita ya que él sabía que no era solo para verlo sino había alguna intención de su parte pero no podía saber que era lo que su madre pretendía o tal vez era su padre el que la había mandado a verlo.

"¿En qué piensas?" escucho Eriol la voz de Tomoyo, el inglés volteo y vio a la joven despierta observándolo cuidadosamente. Eriol camino hacia la cama y se sentó viendo de manera amorosa a su novia. Tomoyo vestía solamente un camisón que dejaba ver un poco el escote, el inglés con su mano comenzó a acariciar en círculos su hombro izquierdo.

"No me has contestado, ¿en qué pensabas?" pregunto Tomoyo un poco curiosa.

"En lo bella que eres" dijo en un tono sexy.

Tomoyo se rio "Ya en serio dime… ándale no seas malo" dijo haciendo un puchero.

"Mi madre me llamo… y dijo que venía a visitarme".

"Ohh…" fue lo único que dijo la amatista, ya que la última vez que había visto a la madre de su novia no había sido un momento muy grato.

"Tomoyo no te preocupes, ya verás que todo estará bien…" le dijo tratando de tranquilizarla.

"Eriol… tu madre no me quiere".

"Es porque no te conoce, todo el que te conoce te adora…" Tomoyo sonrió, Eriol se fue acercando a ella acortando la distancia entre sus bocas, ambos jóvenes se besaron con gran pasión y anhelo. La amatista se acostó y Eriol estaba sobre ella besándola, el joven bajo a su cuello y lo empezó a besar, sacándole uno que otro suspiro a la joven Daidouji, Eriol cada vez se iba acercando mas a los pechos de Tomoyo pero esta rápidamente se separo ya que no quería que pasara algo de lo que se pudiera arrepentir.

"Lo siento" dijo la joven cabizbaja.

"Está bien… será cuando tú quieras" dijo Eriol en un tono decepcionado.

"Gracias… Te amo" dijo Tomoyo para después darle un beso delicado.

"¿Qué horas son?" pregunto la amatista.

Eriol volteo a ver el reloj y dijo "Son las 6:40".

"Tenemos que apurarnos se nos va hacer tarde para ir a la escuela" dijo la joven parándose rápidamente y recogiendo sus cosas.

Después de varios minutos, Eriol y Tomoyo se alistaron para ir a la escuela. Tomoyo había traído otra ropa por que habían planeado una pijamada ya que su madre había tenido un viaje de negocios y regresaría esa noche. Para decepción de Eriol, él y la joven amatista no tuvieron relaciones sexuales. Eriol sabía que no debía presionar a Tomoyo con ese tema y, que lo harían cuando ella estuviera lista, la verdad es que añoraba que ese momento llegara porque cada vez era mucho más difícil resistirse de tocarla, besarla y amarla.

* * *

El día en la escuela había pasado sin mucha novedad, en esos momentos Eriol se encontraba con todos sus amigos sentados en el patio ya que había tenido hora libre. Eriol podía escuchar que Chiharu y Naoko animadamente les contaba un chisme sobre unos alumnos de un grado abajo, pero el joven dejo de poner atención cuando vio a lo lejos a Sakura fumando y viendo el cielo. Había pasado un más de un mes desde lo del cumpleaños de Sakura, esta se había encargado de alejar a todo mundo de ella. Ahora siempre se encontraba sola; fue un gran chisme cuando la ojiverde renuncio a las porristas y dejo a Mariko en su lugar como capitana, lo cual enfureció enormemente a Chiharu ya que cuando Sakura había estado lastimada había sido ella quien se había encargado del equipo de porristas.

A Eriol le daba tristeza ver en lo que se había convertido su amiga, extrañaba aquellos días donde Tomoyo, Sakura y él andaban juntos a todos lados como los mejores amigos. El joven se sentía resentido con Shaoran Li ya que por culpa de él las cosas se habían tornado de esa manera, si él hubiera sabido lo que iba a pasar jamás hubiera apoyado esa relación. El joven Hiraguizawa tenía que hablar con Sakura y hacerle ver que esa actitud no la iba a llevar a ningún lado.

La clase de cálculo por fin se había terminado, lo cual le alegraba a Eriol ya que no soportaba estar cerca de Kaho, vio a Sakura salir rápidamente del salón y pensó que esa era su oportunidad para hablarle y justo cuando iba a salir del salón escucho la voz de Kaho diciendo "Eriol… ¿Te puedes quedar? Necesito hablar algo urgente".

Eriol se quedo y vio como todo el salón se vaciaba, se acerco al escritorio donde estaba sentada la pelirroja y dijo "¿Qué quieres?".

"Tenemos que hablar… no me puedes seguir ignorando de esa manera, ni siquiera como maestra me haces caso y los alumnos se están dando cuenta".

"¿Y eso qué?"

"Eriol por favor escúchame…" dijo la mujer en tono suplicante.

* * *

Sakura iba caminando en el pasillo camino al patio de la escuela, tenía ganas de escuchar música por lo cual busco en su bolsa su iPod y se dio cuenta de que no estaba ahí, por lo cual decidió regresar al salón de cálculo, justo cuando iba a entrar vio a Eriol y a la profesora Mitzuki discutiendo por lo cual se quedo escondida para poder escuchar.

"Eriol… no puedes pretender que nada ha pasado" le dijo la mujer algo enojada.

"Ya te dije que fue un error… ¿Acaso no entiendes que soy feliz con Tomoyo?" le dijo igual de molesto.

"Eriol no puedes borrar lo que paso entre nosotros, hicimos el amor…".

Sakura no podía creer lo que había escuchado, Eriol se había acostado con la maestra y había engañado a Tomoyo. La joven no sabía qué hacer después de haber escuchado eso, rápidamente Sakura se fue de ahí antes de que la vieran.

* * *

Eriol iba caminando por el patio de la escuela, se encontraba muy frustrado por la plática que había tenido con Kaho, no sabía qué hacer ya que la pelirroja seguía acosándolo y suplicándole que regresara con ella. Jamás había pensado que ese era el precio que tenía que pagar por haberse acostado con ella, el joven se arrepentía profundamente de haber cometido ese error y rogaba a Dios que Tomoyo jamás se tuviera que enterar.

El inglés vio a Sakura sentada fumando en las gradas, la joven Kinomoto ya no era más aquella jovencita risueña de cabellos castaños y bella sonrisa que se vestía con colores vivos. Ahora su look era totalmente diferente, su cabello ahora estaba pintado con un castaño oscuro casi negro, usaba pantalones deslavados y rotos con blusas holgadas con imágenes rockeras, su maquillaje ahora era mucho más cargado, generalmente traía delineador y sombra negra; su nariz era adornada por un piercing. Eriol esperaba que en el fondo todavía quedara aquella alegre Sakura que siempre le veía el lado positivo de las cosas.

El joven decidió ir a platicar con la ojiverde. Cuando llego a donde estaba se sentó a lado de ella, la joven parecía no prestarle atención por lo cual Eriol decidió ser el primero en hablar.

"No deberías fumar tanto" Sakura volteo a verlo por primera vez con cara de molestia.

"Pues si te molesta vete…nadie te invito" dijo de manera grosera y ruda.

"Sakura enserio no entiendo tu actitud… ¿Por qué estas tan enojada?" le pregunto el joven tratando de entender el comportamiento de la ojiverde.

Sakura se paro del asiento y en un tono elevado de voz "¿Todavía lo preguntas?... No sé cómo puedes seguir con Tomoyo después de lo que te hizo, de lo que nos hizo…" dijo esto con dolor.

"Tomoyo no nos hizo nada Sakura, las cosas solo pasaron y debes aceptarlo… tu y ella no deberían estar peleadas son casi hermanas…" Eriol también se paro "Sakura… no deberías dejar que Oguri te cambie de esta manera" dijo señalando la manera en que ahora se vestía.

"Mira quien lo dice…".

"¿De qué hablas?" pregunto el inglés extrañado de la actitud de la joven.

"Que se que te acostaste con la profesora Mitzuki… ¿Me pregunto qué diría Tomoyo si se enterara?" dijo en tono de amenaza.

"¿Cómo sabes eso?".

"Los escuche platicando en el salón… así que mejor déjame en paz, si no quieres que Tomoyo se entere" fue lo último que dijo la joven antes de marcharse del lugar y dejar solo a Eriol. El joven se sento y vio como Sakura caminaba a lo lejos… no podía creer como habían cambiado las cosas y recordó cuando conoció a Sakura…

_** FLASHBACK **_

_Eriol tenía 14 años y acaba de llegar a Tomoeda, todo mundo el primer día de clases en tercero de secundaria se le quedaba viendo, Eriol se encontraba en el pasillo principal de Tomoeda Middle School, el joven traía varios libros los cuales impedían que pudiera ver bien por lo cual no vio cuando uno de los estudiantes le metía un pie para que se tropezara. Cuando Eriol cayó y todos los libros fueron esparcidos por el piso al igual que sus lentes, la gente que se encontraba parada empezó a reírse._

_El joven rápidamente se agacho para ponerse los lentes, vio que alguien se acerco era una pequeña joven de cabello castaño y largo recogido en dos coletas; vestía una falda de mezclilla con una blusa rosa. La joven tenía los ojos más increíbles que Eriol hubiera visto en toda su vida era un verde esmeralda tan bello que podías zambullirte en ellos y perderte para siempre. _

"_Toma…" fue lo primero que le dijo dándole varios libros que había recogido._

"_Gracias" contesto el inglés de manera tímida._

"_Son unos tontos, así que no les des importancia… no todos en Tomoeda somos así" dijo con una gran sonrisa._

"_Eso espero" dijo Eriol mientras se paraba al mismo tiempo que la joven._

"_Me llama Sakura Kinomoto ¿y tú?" dijo con una curiosidad._

"_Eriol Hiraguizawa"._

"_Mucho gusto… creo que seremos buenos amigos" dijo Sakura con una gran sonrisa._

_** FIN FLASHBACK**_

Eriol sintió tristeza de recordar lo mucho que había cambiado su amiga Sakura, ella siempre había sido tan alegre era como un rayo del sol para él que la conocía y ahora ya ni era la sombra de lo que solía ser.

* * *

Por fin hoy era el día en que la madre de Eriol había llegado a Tomoeda, Nakuru y él fueron a recogerla en el aeropuerto. El joven inglés estaba muy contento de ver a su madre ya que generalmente solo la veía en vacaciones o en su cumpleaños; cuando él era joven era mucho más pegado a ella pero su padre pensó que sería buena idea de que el joven forjara carácter así que decidió mandarlo a su natal Japón para que aprendiera un poco más sobre la cultura del país y estar solo, bueno no estaba completamente ya que vivía con su prima Nakuru la hija de la hermana menor de su padre.

"Estoy tan cansada… creo que iré a mi habitación" dijo la madre de Eriol mientras subía las escaleras de la casa, Eriol quien estaba cargando el equipaje la siguió.

Entraron al cuarto este era muy elegante, las paredes tenían un tapizado azul marino con flor de lis doradas, la cama era grande estaba cubierta por sabanas de seda color azul con dorado.

La mujer se sentó en la cama, Eriol dejo las maletas cerca de la entrada. Su madre lo invito a sentarse con ella, el inglés lo hizo. "¿Y dime como has estado?" le pregunto la mujer a su hijo.

"Bien… todo ha estado muy bien…" dijo eso no tan convencido.

La mujer no contesto, se quedaron viendo por unos instantes hasta que el inglés decidió terminar con ese silencio "Invite a Tomoyo a cenar con nosotros… y espero que la trates bien".

"Pero Eriol…"

"Mamá… tienes que entender que ella es mi novia y no me gusta que la trate mal" le dijo seriamente.

"¡Pero si yo no la trate mal!" la mujer se defendió.

"Mamá… ambos sabemos que lo hiciste, así que te lo pido por favor que la trates bien… si no es por ella por mi".

"Está bien… pero Eriol tienes que entenderme siempre pensé que tú y Meiling estarían juntos" le explico la mujer.

"Meiling y yo… lo nuestro no funciono, jamás voy a sentir por ella lo que siento por Tomoyo".

"Eres muy joven para saber eso, creo que si te dieras una oportunidad te podrías dar cuenta que Meiling es la persona correcta para ti".

"No… lo que yo siento por Tomoyo es algo que nunca había sentido con alguien… ella me hace feliz y yo la amo" dijo esto de la manera más sincera que pudo.

"Si tú la quieres no me queda más remedio que aceptarlo" le dijo con una sonrisa, Eriol inmediatamente abrazo a su madre, en los brazos de ella el joven inglés se sentía de nuevo como un niño, le gustaba la seguridad y estabilidad que le brindaba su madre.

* * *

Ya era de noche, Tomoyo había llegado la joven lucia un hermoso vestido color perla sin mangas, y unas zapatillas negras, su cabello estaba recogido en una trenza francesa, mientras que su maquillaje era muy sencillo pero la hacía lucir hermosa.

"Tomoyo que bueno que llegas" dijo Nakuru súper feliz, aunque eso era algo muy característico del a prima del inglés.

"Buenas noches Nakuru" le saludo Tomoyo cordialmente.

"Pasa, pasa ya la cena empezara pronto… estoy muy contenta de que hayas venido… hay tantas cosas que te quiero contar que me han pasado en mi trabajo".

"Quiero que me cuentes que tal estuvo Milán y Paris, quiero saberlo todo" le dijo Tomoyo con una gran sonrisa. La amatista y Nakuru entraron al comedor donde se encontraba la madre de Eriol sentada en la cabecera la mujer se paro y fue a saludar a la novia de su hijo.

"Buenas noches Tomoyo ¿Cómo estás?" le pregunto la mujer en un tono amable cosa que destanteo a la joven Daidouji.

"Muy bien… ¿Y usted, que tal el viaje?" pregunto Tomoyo tratando de ser cortes.

"Muy cansado… pero feliz de estar aquí… oh Eriol que bueno que ya bajaste" dijo la mujer al darse cuenta que el inglés había entrado al lugar.

"Hola" le dijo a su novia mientras le daba un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

"Hola" le respondió la joven sonriendo.

"Cenemos que hace hambre" dijo Nakuru, todos rieron del comentario de la joven y se sentaron en la mesa, la cena fue muy amena, Tomoyo estaba muy sorprendida pero a la vez complacida de que la madre de Eriol se estuviera portando amable con ella. Era toda una dama inglesa tenía una gracia y finesa que Eriol había heredado.

Eriol veía como su madre y Tomoyo platicaban muy alegres con Nakuru sobre París, lo cual le daba mucha alegría ya que lo que más quería era que su familia aceptara a su novia. El inglés no se cansaba de ver lo hermosa que era su novia, su hermosa piel que parecía de porcelana y ese pelo negro que parecía ébano y sus ojos color amatista tan raros pero la vez hermosos. Eriol estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que no escucho cuando lo llamaban.

"Eriol… Eriol… Eriol" decía su madre, hasta que Nakuru lo toco fue que el joven regreso en sí.

"Disculpen… ¿Qué me decías?" dijo el azulino.

"Le estaba diciendo a Tomoyo que debería venir a Inglaterra en verano… ya saben para que pasen tiempo juntos antes de que entres a Oxford" le explico la mujer rubia.

Tomoyo vio a Eriol con cara seria y le dijo "¿No le has dicho?" a lo cual Eriol bajo la cabeza.

"¿No me ha dicho que?" pregunto la mujer curiosa.

"Que no voy a ir a Oxford" contesto Eriol, al escuchar esto la madre de Eriol puso cara de sorpresa.

"¿De qué hablas? Como que no vas a ir a Oxford… ¿Entonces qué piensas hacer? ¿Te vas a quedar sin estudiar?" Isabel Reed no entendía la decisión de su hijo.

"Voy a ir a Columbia… me han aceptado y he decidido ir" le comunico el inglés a la mujer.

"No lo entiendo… pero tú siempre has querido ir Oxford ese siempre ha sido tu sueño desde pequeño" tanto Tomoyo como Nakuru estaban calladas, se podía sentir una gran tensión en el cuarto.

"He cambiado de parecer… por favor mamá entiende que las cosas han cambiado, ya no soy el mismo niño he crecido" le trato de explicar, la mujer repentinamente se paró de la mesa y dijo "Discúlpenme pero necesito un poco de aire fresco" dijo la mujer retirándose del cuarto, dejando a Nakuru, Tomoyo y Eriol en silencio.

Tomoyo pensó que lo correcto era retirarse para que su novio pudiera hablar tranquilamente con su madre, esperaba que esto no causara más problemas entre ellos. Eriol acompaño a su novia a la puerta y le dijo "No te preocupes, hablare con ella y tendrá que entender que es lo que quiero".

"¿Y de verdad quieres?... no quisiera que fuera por mi… no es justo que abandones tus sueños a causa mía…" dijo esto casi en un susurro.

"Claro que si" le dijo para después darle un beso apasionado el cual Tomoyo correspondió gustosa, cada día los besos y las castas caricias parecían insuficientes, Eriol sentía que al igual que él Tomoyo estaba deseosa de él, aunque todavía no le hubiera dicho.

"Adiós… nos vemos mañana" dijo Tomoyo son sin antes darle un pequeño beso en la mejilla, el inglés vio como su novia se fundía con la oscuridad para desparecer totalmente. El joven cerró la puerta y se dirigió a la habitación de su madre al llegar vio a la mujer en el pequeño balcón que tenia.

"Mamá…" dijo esto con voz débil se daba cuenta que la mujer estaba muy perturbada por la noticia que le había dado.

"¿Es acaso por ella?" pregunto la mujer tratando de sonar lo más calmada que podía.

"No… la verdad después de mucho pensarlo pienso que Columbia es una excelente escuela y tiene un excelente programa en leyes…" dijo Eriol tratando de explicar su decisión.

"Eriol… no me mientas, podrás mentirle a todo el mundo menos a mí, soy tu madre y soy la persona que mejor te conoce" dijo mientras entraba a su habitación y se le quedaba viendo seriamente a su hijo esperando su respuesta.

"Tal vez parezca absurdo para ti, pero para mí es lo correcto no solo por ella si no por mi… es difícil de explicar, tal vez tenemos que crecer para dejar los sueños de la infancia, tal vez hay que convertirnos en adultos para ver que a veces lo que uno quiere o soñaba no es lo mejor y esto es lo que quiero…" dijo con la voz quebrada.

"¿Estás seguro de que quieres eso?... No dejes que ella te aleje de lo que quieras, no dejes que te aleje de mi" dijo la mujer mientras lo abrazaba.

"Sé lo que quiero mamá y es a ella, además tú sabes que nadie me alejara de ti… sabes que te quiero mamá…"

"Piénsalo antes de tomar una decisión aun estas a tiempo de ir a Oxford, así que no le diremos nada a tu padre hasta que estés totalmente seguro, ¿ok?" le dijo su madre mientras le acariciaba su cabello y Eriol la abrazaba.

"Está bien" por fin Eriol había podido quitarse un peso de encima, ya que desde que sus padres lo habían visitado por su cumpleaños el inglés había recibido carta de aceptación tanto de Yale como de Columbia, solo que no había querido decirle a nadie sobre sus planes hasta tiempo después de que Nakuru vio las cartas fue a la primera persona que le dijo y después a Tomoyo. El inglés había estado pensando mucho y meditando sobre si realmente quería ir a estudiar a Estados Unidos y no a su natal Inglaterra, se había preguntado si era por Tomoyo o por él… pero se dio cuenta que no era por la amatista si no por él ya que se había dado cuenta que algo en su interior había cambiado y que la vida no siempre es como uno la planea, antes tenía miedo de cambiar los planes establecidos en especial los de sus padres, Eriol se estaba cansando de vivir a las expectativas de los demás, quería ser libre como Shaoran era alguna manera.

Eriol se sintió triste de pensar en el chino, hacia mucho que no pensaba en él y en su pelea. Ahora se arrepentía de haberle dicho todas esas cosas, se arrepentía de no haberlo ayudado cuando Shaoran más lo necesitaba, había sido un mal amigo cuando Shaoran siempre había estado con él, cuando fue lo de Kaho… el chino estuvo ahí para apoyarlo, cuando pensó que perdería a Tomoyo por el estúpido de Fye, Shaoran estuvo ahí para él. Ya ni estaba enojado por el beso que había pasado entre Tomoyo y Shaoran, se había dado cuenta que de alguna manera él había sido el culpable de que pasara eso. Definitivamente Eriol extrañaba los viejos tiempos cuando Shaoran, Meiling y él corrían por los patios de la mansión de los Li en Hong Kong… Eriol anhelaba aquellos días de verano donde la vida parecía fácil y divertida; no como ahora que la vida se tornaba seria y difícil. De verdad como deseaba volver aquellos días.

* * *

Al día siguiente Eriol se encontraba la terraza leyendo el libro _'Hijos y Amantes'_ de D.H Lawrence cuando Nakuru llega con muchas bolsas, la joven se sentó a lado de su prima tratando de tomar aire "Ah… que cansada estoy, salir de compras es tan cansado…".

"No seas mentirosa Nakuru… a ti te encanta comprar" le dijo Eriol viéndola de soslayo.

"Si… pero mi tía Isabel no se cansa, estuvimos más de 4 horas viendo tiendas y probándonos vestidos… no es que me desagrade pero necesitaba sentarme… mis pies me están matando".

"¿Y qué tanto necesitaban comprar para irse 4 horas?" pregunto algo curioso.

"Pues el vestido para la boda de Shiefa Li…" le dijo como si Eriol supiera de ese evento.

"¿Qué?... ¿la hermana de Shaoran se va a casar?" dijo sorprendido "¿Cuándo es la boda?"

"¿No sabias?… pensé que mi tía te había dicho, es este sábado y todos iremos a Hong Kong" le explico su prima.

"No, no sabía… entonces iremos a Hong Kong" dijo esto mas para sí mismo que para Nakuru.

"¿No te molesta ver a Li?" pregunto Nakuru ya que a diferencia de sus padres, ella sabía lo sucedido entre los jóvenes y la novia de Eriol. "Eriol, yo creo que va siendo tiempo de que perdones a Li… digo ustedes eran grandes amigos y no deberías dejar que tonterías los separen… deberías pedirle disculpas".

"Tal vez tengas razón…" dijo el joven inglés.

"Claro que tengo razón… soy el genio de la familia siempre tengo razón" dijo Nakuru para después pararse y dejar solo al joven que se quedo pensando que no solo vería a Shaoran sino también a Meiling… tal vez era tiempo de enfrentarse con sus problemas.

Esa noche Eriol había hecho sus maletas, se despidió de Tomoyo y le dijo que cuando regresara tenía algo importante que decirle. En el trayecto a China el joven estuvo pensando mucho en Shaoran y Meiling, tenía miedo de que ambos no lo aceptaran y se alejaran de él. Tenía miedo pero sabía que tenía que afrontar las cosas y que ya no podía huir mas, ya no quería seguir huyendo… estaba listo.

Eriol y su familia se habían hospedado en una de las suites de lujo del Hotel Imperial que pertenecían a la familia Li, ese día era la boda en la tarde por lo cual tanto Nakuru como la madre de Eriol fueron arregladas por uno de los mejores estilitas de China.

Eriol se vio al espejo lucía un traje de Armani color azul marino que combinaba perfectamente con sus ojos, una camisa blanca con una corbata plateada, el inglés estaba inhalando y exhalando para tratar de calmarse. En esos instantes la puerta se abrió era su madre que lucía un hermoso vestido color plata que era de Armani Privé su cabello lo tenía recogido en un elegante moño mientras que su maquillaje era perfecto haciéndole resaltar sus hermosos ojos.

"¿Estás listo?" pregunto la mujer.

"Si… estoy listo" tanto Eriol como su madre salieron de la habitación, se encontraron con Nakuru que lucía espectacular escote, Eriol vio a su prima y le dijo "Guau… te ves increíble".

"¿Enserio? Espero encontrar un buen partido, con este vestido es imposible que no lo haga" le dijo esto guiñándole a su primo, Eriol lo único que hizo fue reírse.

Los tres salieron del hotel donde un carro negro de lujo los estaba esperando para llevarlos a la mansión Li donde seria la ceremonia. Eriol se encontraba un poco nervioso, en eso sintió que Nakuru le tomo la mano, el joven volteo a verla y esta le sonrió dándole ánimos. Por fin habían llegado a la mansión Li, Eriol se pudo dar cuenta que la seguridad del lugar era increíble, hasta había helicópteros sobrevolando la propiedad. Pero esto a nadie le sorprendía ya que la familia Li era una de las familias más influyentes de toda china si no es que la mas; así que no era de sorprenderse que la seguridad estuviera al máximo evitando que cualquier persona fuera de los invitados lograra entrar a la ceremonia. Por lo que Nakuru le había contado el novio de Shiefa también era una persona que venía de una familia muy adinerada y que estaba en la política del país.

Eriol se sorprendió la mansión estaba bellamente adornada, estos eran de color rojo que era el color típico de las bodas en China. Eriol vio que había mucha gente conocida e importante en China; el joven camino y vio el altar y varias sillas para los invitados. Prontamente se les aviso que la boda comenzaría en pocos minutos por lo cual la gente tomo asiento. La música empezó a sonar y se vio entrar a las damas que vestían unos bellos vestidos naranjas estas eran Feimei, Faren y Meiling que venían acompañadas por otros jóvenes que Eriol no conocía, después de ellos paso el que suponía que era el novio este tenía un porte muy elegante, después entro Shiefa que se veía bellísima vestida de novia que era de color rojo, acompañándola venia Shaoran que lucía un traje de color negro con un chaleco verde al igual que su corbata; Eriol estaba sorprendido sobre cómo se veía el joven Li ya que este ahora se veía mucho más tranquilo y sereno, mucho más maduro, cosa que el inglés no esperaba ver.

La ceremonia pasó realmente rápido, mucha gente estaba llorando por lo bella que había sido, la fiesta empezó a las 7 p.m. esta era alado del lago que tenían dentro de la mansión Li. Eriol se encontraba platicando con Feimei y Faren que estaban muy felices de ver al joven Hiraguizawa, en eso el joven siente que alguien le toca el hombro y voltea para encontrarse cara a cara con Meiling que lucía bella y muy sensual en su vestido color naranja, su cabello se encontraba recogido en una coleta elaborada y su maquillaje hacia que se viera mucho más bella.

"Hola Eriol" le saludo la china.

"Hola Meiling… ¿Cómo estás?" pregunto un poco nervioso por la respuesta.

"Muy bien ¿Y tú? ¿Qué tal Tomoeda?" dijo con una gran sonrisa.

"También… pues realmente no ha pasado mucho" dijo Eriol tratando de omitir todo lo referente con Sakura.

"Qué bueno, a Xiaolang le dará gusto saber que estas aquí".

"¿Tú crees?... la ultima que hable con él no dije muy buenas cosas" comento arrepentido.

"Si… Xiaolang me conto, pero Eriol él te quiere y sé que le dará gusto saber verte".

"Cometí tantas tonterías, no solo con él sino también contigo…".

"Eriol… ya ni vale la pena hablar de eso, la verdad es que al principio si estaba un poco enojada por todo lo que paso la última vez que nos vimos… pero después comprendí que tú no me querías como yo y pues… no me quedo más que aceptarlo, así que no te sientas mal" le dijo Meiling mientras le acariciaba su mejilla.

"Pero aun así, debí ser honesto contigo desde el principio… debí hablarte sobre lo que sentía por Tomoyo…".

"Eso ya no importa, lo que importa es que estas aquí… Eriol tú siempre serás mi amigo y eso jamás cambiara" le dijo Meiling con una sonrisa.

"Tú también serás siempre mi amiga…".

"Además tengo que decirte que ya tengo novio" le confesó la china al inglés, lo cual lo sorprendió mucho.

"Guau eso no me lo esperaba" le dijo sinceramente.

"Pues que esperabas, que te llorara toda la vida… ah no Meiling Li no hace eso". Eriol solo se rio ya que sabía que la joven era muy fuerte y le daba gusto que no se quedara triste.

"Se llama Roger Wrigley y es inglés… ya ves tengo algo por los ingleses, aunque bueno su madre es china y pues la familia lo ha aceptado…" comento la china muy feliz.

"Me da mucho gusto" dijo Eriol sinceramente ya que le daba gusto que Meiling fuera feliz ya que tenía miedo de saber lo contrario.

"Ven te llevare con Xiaolang… se encuentra dentro de la mansión" dijo Meiling que rápidamente tomo la mano del joven y lo guio a la mansión donde se encontraba el joven Li.

Meiling llevo a Eriol al despacho de la mansión Li, el inglés jamás había entrado a esa parte de la residencia, estaba sorprendido de la decoración del lugar ya que como siempre muy elegante y pulcra, tanto el piso como las paredes eran de madera, el lugar estaba lleno de varios estantes llenos de libros, en el centro se encontraba un escritorio donde Shaoran estaba sentado jugando aburridamente con una pequeña pelota.

"Xiaolang… mira quien vino" dijo Meiling mientras entrabamos a la habitación.

Eriol vio como Shaoran se quedo serio viéndolo, el joven se sintió nervioso al verse observado por el chino, como ninguno de los dos decía algo la prima de Shaoran decidió hablar "Bueno creo que tienen mucho que hablar… así que los dejo solos" comento la china para después salir del lugar y dejar a los muchachos solos.

"Hola ¿Cómo estás?" dijo Eriol tratando de romper el silencio incomodo, Shaoran ya no lo veía se había puesto a jugar de nuevo con su pelotita.

"No sabía que ibas a venir… pero debí suponerlo, al fin y al cabo eres parte de la familia" dijo sin quitar la vista de su juguete.

"Shaoran yo… yo siento mucho todo lo que te dije, no debí abandonarte de esa forma… estaba enojado; sentido y cometí muchas estupideces… así que yo…" Eriol trataba de encontrar fuerzas para poder disculparse con el joven chino.

"Eriol, tú no tienes la culpa… digo yo era todo un desmadre y la verdad todo lo que me dijiste me lo merecía, los hice sufrir mucho no solo a Sakura sino también a ti y a Tomoyo…".

"Aun así… yo era tu amigo debí apoyarte no importaba que, pero me fue más fácil alejarme que tratar de ayudarte… y eso me hace ser una mala persona".

Shaoran se sorprendió de lo que Eriol dijo jamás espero que el inglés se sintiera de esa manera consigo mismo, Shaoran dejo su pelota en el escritorio y camino hacia donde estaba su amigo y le toco el hombro izquierdo "Eriol si alguien es una mala persona soy yo, después de todas las cosas que hice… así que no digas eso de ti ya que yo jamás he pensado eso de ti… eres de las mejores personas que conozco…".

"Entonces… ¿Me perdonas?" le dijo Eriol esperanzado.

"Eriol no tengo nada que perdonarte… para mi tú siempre has sido mi amigo" a lo cual Eriol sonrió y los dos amigos se dieron unas palmadas en la espalda dando así por terminado sus diferencias.

Los dos jóvenes decidieron salir a la fiesta, donde estuvieron viendo a Shiefa bailar con el novio, Shaoran dio el discurso por parte de la familia de Shiefa. Eriol estaba muy sorprendido de ver el cambio que había tenido su amigo ahora se veía mucho más seguro y maduro, sin duda alguna Shaoran Li había crecido.

La música empezó a sonar y los invitados empezaron a bailar mientras que Eriol y Shaoran se encontraban sentados platicando. "Entonces… Ahora trabajas en las empresas Li" dijo Eriol sorprendido.

"Si… no es algo realmente importante soy por mientras asistente del jefe de mercadotecnia de los hoteles… pero está bien he aprendido mucho".

"Guau me tienes sorprendido quien iba a decir que terminarías haciendo a lo que tanto le huías…".

"Ya ni me digas, pero me he dado cuenta que realmente me gusta y he aceptado mi destino como el líder de la familia y futuro líder de las empresas Li… además este septiembre empezare a estudiar Administración de Empresas y Finanzas; pero creo que he hablado mucho sobre mi ¿y tú? ¿Qué cuenta Tomoeda?" dijo Shaoran mucho más relajado y feliz.

"Ehh… pues todo bien, no ha pasado mucho" mintió Eriol.

"Qué bueno y Sakura ¿Cómo esta?" pregunto Shaoran, Eriol la verdad no sabía que decirle.

En esos momentos las suplicas de Eriol fueron escuchadas por que llego Meiling con ellos y les dijo "¿Qué hace aquí sentados?... vamos hay que bailar" dijo esto en tono de mando. Tanto Shaoran como Eriol se pararon y fueron a la pista de baile donde empezó a sonar la canción _'I gotta a feeling' _de los Black Eyed Peas y los jóvenes empezaron a bailar y recordar los viejos tiempos cuando se creían los Black Eyed Peas. Eriol se sentía muy feliz y divertido de poder de estar ahí con sus amigos, después se le unieron Feimei y Faren, toda la fiesta se la pasaron bailando y festejando. Eriol también se puedo dar cuenta que Nakuru tampoco la estaba pasando mal, ya que era la más solicitada por los solteros del lugar.

Eriol luego vio a Meiling que se fue a bailar con un joven rubio de ojos azul celeste, la verdad es que era muy atractivo. Shaoran se le acerco y le dijo "Es el nuevo novio de Meiling… Sabes es muy feliz".

"Me da mucho gusto por ella, que bueno que es feliz" dijo Eriol con una sonrisa, al ver a Meiling bailando una canción lenta con su novio no puedo evitar pensar en Tomoyo y en que estaría haciendo en su ausencia.

La fiesta se termino hasta las 3 de la mañana, Eriol se despidió de todos. Tanto Shaoran como sus hermanas y Meiling querían que Eriol se quedara más tiempo pero eso no era posible por que el joven tenía que regresar a Tomoeda ya que pronto iniciarían sus exámenes finales. Shaoran prometió a Eriol que iría a su graduación. En el aeropuerto la madre de Eriol se despidió de su hijo ya que ella regresaba a Inglaterra, mientras que él y Nakuru regresaban a Tomoeda.

* * *

Eriol después de haber llegado a Tomoeda lo primero que hizo fue buscar a Tomoyo, ya que sabía que tenía que decirle lo que había pasado entre Kaho y él, sabía que no sería fácil pero tenía que hacerlo; ya no podía seguir ocultándole la verdad a la joven.

Eriol toco el timbre de la mansión de las Daidouji, enseguida le abrieron una de las sirvientas, el joven pregunto "¿Se encuentra Tomoyo?".

"Si… la señorita Tomoyo dijo que lo estaba esperando en su habitación" dijo la joven mientras dejaba pasar al inglés. Eriol fue al cuarto de Tomoyo, sentía como su estomago estaba revuelto, sus manos le sudaban y sentía como en cualquier momento podría desfallecer pero tenía que ser valiente y afrontar sus problemas.

Eriol toco la puerta y dijo "Tomoyo soy Eriol…" enseguida escucho la voz de la amatista que le decía "Pasa por favor". Eriol abrió la puerta lentamente, el joven se sorprendió mucho de ver como el cuarto estaba lleno de velas encendidas, las cortinas estaban cerradas y había música romántica. Pero lo que más le sorprendió fue ver a Tomoyo en su cama vistiendo solo un camisón de seda color lila, mientras que su cabello se encontraba suelto haciéndola ver más bella de lo normal.

"Tomoyo… ¿Qué es esto?" pregunto el inglés confundido.

Tomoyo se paro y camino de manera sensual hacia donde se encontraba el joven y se acerco a él diciéndole "Eriol… estos días que no estuviste, estuve pensando y la verdad es que quiero hacer el amor contigo" Tomoyo se encontraba acariciando el pecho de Eriol.

"Tomoyo… No, no creo que sea buena idea" dijo mientras alejaba a la amatista de él.

"¿Pero por qué?... Si tú eras el mas interesado en que lo hiciéramos y ahora que te digo que sí, me rechazas… no te entiendo Eriol" dijo Tomoyo dolida.

"No es eso Tomoyo… pero es que yo" Eriol se detuvo al ver que Tomoyo estaba llorando, no soportaba verla de esa manera, así que instintivamente la abrazo, la amatista se quedo abrazada del joven fuertemente y le dijo casi en un susurro "Eriol… hazme el amor".

"¿Y tú mamá? ¿Dónde está?" pregunto Eriol.

"Mi mamá salió de viaje ayer, no regresara hasta el martes… por favor Eriol quiero que me hagas tuya" le suplico la joven.

"Tomoyo… no quiero que cometamos un error" le dijo seriamente.

"No lo cometeremos, Eriol te amo y estoy segura de que quiero hacerlo. Nunca había estado tan segura de algo en mi vida" le dijo mientras lo veía a los ojos.

Eriol se moría de ganas de estar con Tomoyo, pero tenía miedo de arruinar las cosas, además tenía que decirle lo que había pasado la noche de su cumpleaños. Pero al ver a la joven tan indefensa y tan expuesta no puedo evitar acercarse a ella y darle un beso tierno, que Tomoyo no tardo en convertirlo en apasionado.

Eriol no supo en qué momento había terminado en la cama encima de Tomoyo besándola como si el mundo se fuera a terminar. Después de unos instantes rompieron el beso, Tomoyo empezó a besar el cuello de Eriol robándole uno que otro suspiro, después la joven bajo a su clavícula pero la tela de su camisa le impedía seguir por lo cual comenzó a desabotonarla, Tomoyo acariciaba delicadamente el pecho y el abdomen del joven, parecía como niña con un juguete nuevo y a Eriol le gustaba la manera en que la amatista lo veia.

Eriol decidió que ahora le tocaba a él, se acerco a la joven y le empezó a besar el hombro izquierda para después bajarle los tirantes de su camisón. El inglés siguió besando hasta que tenia urgencia de más, sus manos le empezaron a acariciar los muslos. Tomoyo estaba feliz ya que nunca pensó sentirse así… estaba emocionada pero a la vez un poco nerviosa ya que temía no fuera buena y que Eriol se decepcionara de ella.

Eriol se dio cuenta que la amatista tenía una mirada preocupada y le dijo entre besos "¿Estás bien?" Tomoyo asintió evitando mirarlo, Eriol no le creyó por lo cual ceso las caricias para tomar con sus dos manos el rostro de la japonesa obligándola a mirarlo. "Tomoyo… Dime que tienes" le pidió el inglés de manera gentil.

"Es que estoy nerviosa… tengo miedo de que sea mala y no te guste".

"Shhh… Tomoyo no pienses en eso" le contesto Eriol para después besarla dulcemente haciendo que la joven se relajara, entonces Eriol prosiguió con su exploración. Poco a poco el joven se fue acercando a los grandes pechos de su novia, una de las cosas que más le gustaba de Tomoyo era el hecho de que tenía gran busto aunque generalmente lo ocultaba con las blusas que usaba. El inglés dejo caer por completo el camisón de la joven dejándole solo en su panty que era lila, Eriol pudo ver por primera vez los bellos pechos de su novia. Tomoyo se rio de la cara de su novio ya que estaba embelesado viéndola. "¿Te gustan?" pregunto de manera traviesa.

"Me fascinan… son hermosos" Eriol los agarro con sus manos, pudo sentir la suavidad de la piel, el joven se acerco a los pezones que eran de un rosa pálido y los beso con suavidad, cosa que le fascino a Tomoyo. Pero Eriol no quería que las cosas fueran tan dulces por lo cual le empezó a masajearlos, lamerlos y mordisquearlos hasta el cansancio logrando sacarle uno que otro gemido a su novia.

Tomoyo lo separo haciendo que Eriol se confundiera "Creo que es mi turno" por lo cual la amatista rápidamente se deshizo por completo de la camisa para después desabrocharle la hebilla del cinturón, la joven de un jalón se lo quito para tirarlo al suelo. Tomoyo estuvo a punto de abrirle el pantalón, pero su mano le temblaba por lo cual Eriol la ayudo y en un segundo su pantalón se encontraba tirado.

Tomoyo se encontraba maravillada del ver a Eriol casi desnudo, le encantaba todo del cuerpo del joven; sus músculos bien definidos, el color de su piel pálida, su olor. Tomoyo se dedico a besarlo y acariciarlo, hasta que tanto Eriol como Tomoyo querían más.

Eriol lentamente y delicadamente le retiro la última prenda que impedía poder ver a Tomoyo en todo su desnudez. La amatista estaba sonrojada ya que le daba mucha pena que Eriol viera esa parte tan intima, el joven al ver a Tomoyo totalmente desnuda estaba maravillado ya que la joven era perfecta en todos los sentidos. Eriol se dio cuenta que Tomoyo era la mujer con la que quería estar, ya que la amatista era una gran mujer. Tenía esa inocencia y amabilidad que le faltaba al mundo, pero también podía ser fuerte y decidida; era una extraña combinación de pureza con rebeldía que tanto le encantaba a Eriol.

"Eres hermosa" le dijo Eriol de manera cariñosa, Tomoyo se sonrojo.

Eriol separo las piernas de la joven y empezó acariciar con su pulgar el clítoris de la joven, haciendo que Tomoyo se retorciera de placer, Eriol sonrió al ver el rostro de la joven por lo cual decidió introducirle uno de sus dedos; Tomoyo dio un grito de sorpresa ya que jamás había sentido algo así en su vida, pero la verdad es que le gustaba y mucho.

"Más…más" dijo Tomoyo con la voz entrecortada.

El inglés introdujo otro dedo y empezó a moverlos con rapidez, Tomoyo ya no aguantaba más, sentía como Eriol tocaba un punto muy sensible dentro de ella que la estaba volviendo loca, su cuerpo se empezaba a tensar, la joven arqueo la espalda para después sentir un gran golpe de sensaciones nuevas, la amatista jamás había sentido eso en su vida… era maravilloso.

"Guau… ¿Qué fue eso?" dijo Tomoyo que se encontraba toda sudada y excitada.

"Eso mi querida Tomoyo fue un orgasmo" le dijo Eriol con una sonrisa, ya que le había fascinado lograr que su novia alcanzara el clímax.

Tomoyo quería devolverle el favor a Eriol por lo cual se acerco al joven y lo empezó a besar lentamente mientras que le quitaba sus bóxers dejándolo totalmente desnudo, Tomoyo se sonrojo un poco ya que era la primera vez que veía a un hombre desnudo. Como una niña curiosa se acerco y tomo con ambas manos el miembro del joven haciendo que soltara un gruñido. La amatista acerco su boca y con su lengua acaricio el miembro del joven para después metérselo todo en su boca.

"Sigue así… ahhh…Tomoyo… vas hacer que me venga" dijo Eriol muy emocionado.

Tomoyo decidió detenerse ya que no quería que Eriol se viniera tan pronto por lo cual le dijo al joven "Eriol… hazme tuya, quiero ser tuya" la joven lo pensó muy bien antes de decirlo, habían pasado varios meses desde la primera vez que Eriol trato de tener relaciones con ella y la verdad es que la joven tenía mucho miedo pero ahora ese miedo se veía tan lejano. Ahora estaba segura de lo que quería y era a Eriol.

"No tengo condón..." Dijo Eriol apenado.

"No te preocupes… yo tomo pastillas anticonceptivas desde los 16" le dijo la joven de manera tranquila.

Eriol levanto la ceja "Después quiero que me cuentes sobre eso" dijo muy serio haciendo que Tomoyo se riera.

El joven se coloco en medio de las piernas de la joven, lentamente comenzó a penetrar a la joven hasta que sintió una barrera "Te va a doler" le advirtió para después penetrarla por completo haciendo que a la joven le saliera unas lagrimas pero no dijo nada. Se quedaron inmóviles por unos instantes hasta que Eriol decidió que ya podía moverse. El movimiento fue lento al inicio para después convertirse en rápido y duro logrando sacarle a la joven varios gemidos muy fuertes. La verdad es que no le importaba si la servidumbre la escuchaba o inclusive todo Tomoeda, Tomoyo quería que todo el mundo supiera lo bien que la estaba pasando y que era Eriol el que la hacía sentir de esa manera.

Por su parte el inglés estaba extasiado de por fin poder haber estado de esa manera con su novia, era un sentimiento profundamente maravilloso. Cuando conoció a Tomoyo jamás espero que ella fuera la persona que se robara su corazón, la vida había dado muchas vueltas ya que primero empezó a tratar a Tomoyo por Sakura, después la amatista supo ganarse su confianza y hacerse su confidente para luego ser su novia y ahora amante.

Tomoyo sintió que ya no podría mas, un mar de sensaciones indescriptibles la azotaron haciéndola gritar "ERIOL…." El joven animado por lo que acaba de escuchar con las fuerzas que aun tenía aumento un poco más el ritmo logrando que Tomoyo llegara al clímax. Eriol puedo sentir como las paredes de la joven lo rodeaban por lo cual ya no pudo aguantarse más y se vino. Ambos jóvenes aun agitados se quedaron viendo en completo silencio no había necesidad de palabras porque ambos lo sabían… sabían que se amaban y lo que acaba de pasar solo era el confirmación de sus sentimientos.

Después de la noche que pasaron juntos Tomoyo y Eriol, este se encontraba feliz de que por fin pudieron estar juntos. Eriol no podía creer lo que había pasado, había sido increíble pero sabía que tenía que decirle la verdad a Tomoyo y que no podía ocultarlo mas pero al verla dormida tan apacible sentía que no podía romper esta atmosfera de felicidad al menos no todavía.

"¿Qué tanto me ves?" dijo Tomoyo aun con los ojos cerrados.

"Lo bella que eres…" le dijo Eriol para después darle un dulce beso.

Tomoyo sonrió, Eriol tenía duda sobre algo así que decidió preguntarle "Entonces… dime ¿Por qué usas anticonceptivos?".

"Lo que pasa es que tuve un problema hormonal y la ginecóloga me las dio y pues desde hace un año las estoy tomando…" le contesto la amatista.

"Ah mira… que interesante" fue lo único que dijo Eriol.

"Vamos a bañarnos, hoy es lunes y tenemos escuela" dijo Tomoyo parándose de la cama aun desnuda, Eriol rápidamente la siguió. Los jóvenes amantes se bañaron y se vistieron para ir a la escuela. Después la amatista le hizo un rico desayuno a su novio, Eriol le estuvo platicando a la joven Daidouji sobre Hong Kong y la boda, sobre Shaoran y Meiling.

Los jóvenes fueron a la escuela, donde todo estuvo muy tranquilo. Aunque Eriol sabía que tenía que decirle la verdad a Tomoyo sobre lo que había sucedido con Kaho.

* * *

Por fin la clase de calculo había terminado, y el inglés se encontraba recogiendo todas sus cosas para salir del salón en eso ve que Kaho se le acerca y le dice "Tenemos que hablar" él voltea a todas partes y se da cuenta que sus compañeros ya habían salido dejándolos solos.

"¿De qué quieres hablar Kaho?" dijo en tono de molestia.

"De lo que he tratado y no me has dejado…" le dijo la pelirroja en tono de desesperación.

"Pues habla ya… que tengo clases" dijo impaciente.

"Eriol… estoy embarazada, estoy esperando un hijo tuyo" dijo la mujer.

"¡¿Qué?" escucho Eriol una voz que le era familiar muy familiar, cuando él volteo vio a Tomoyo parada en la puerta.

"Eriol… ¿De qué está hablando la señorita Mitzuki?" dijo Tomoyo un poco desorientada.

"Que estoy embarazada de Eriol, por si no lo sabías Eriol y yo teníamos una relación mucho antes que tú llegaras y bueno digamos que tratamos de regresar y mi bebé es fruto de eso" dijo la mujer con mucha saña y malicia.

"Eso no es cierto… ¿Eriol lo es?" pregunto Tomoyo esperando una respuesta del inglés, pero este estaba tan en shock que no podía articular palabra alguna. Tomoyo al ver que el inglés no contestaba salió corriendo del lugar. Eriol la iba a seguir pero en eso sintió que lo habían detenido, volteo y vio a Kaho que le dijo "Eriol… déjala, ahora tú y yo podemos estar juntos por fin".

Eriol rápidamente se soltó y le dijo muy molesto "Tú y yo jamás estaremos juntos, así que entiende eso de una vez por todas" para después salir corriendo en busca de Tomoyo. Algo bueno de que Eriol estuviera en el equipo de futbol era que corría muy rápido así que pudo ver cuando Tomoyo se metió al salón de canto.

Cuando Eriol llego la puerta estaba cerrada con seguro por lo cual toco diciendo "Tomoyo ábreme por favor y déjame explicarte".

Al otro lado se encontraba la joven sentada en el piso alado de la puerta, llorando mientras veía fotos en su celular de Eriol y ella.

_**Ohh, how about a round of applause  
Yeah, standing ovation  
Oooh ohh yeah, yeah yeah yeah yeah  
**_

_**You look so dumb right now  
Standing outside my house  
Trying to apologize  
You're so ugly when you cry  
Please, just cut it out  
**_

"Tomoyo… por favor…" dijo Eriol suplicante mientras el lloraba._**  
**_

_**An' don't tell me you're sorry 'cause you're not  
Baby when I know you're only sorry you got caught  
**_

_**But you put on quite a show  
Really had me going  
But now it's time to go  
Curtain's finally closing  
That was quite a show  
Very entertaining  
But it's over now (but it's over now)  
Go on and take a bow  
**_

"Vete no te quiero ver" le grito a la amatista mientras lloraba.

_**Grab your clothes and get gone (get gone)  
You better hurry up before the sprinklers come on  
Talkin' about, girl, I love you, you're the one  
This just looks like a re-run  
Please, what else is on (ohh)**_

_**And don't tell me you're sorry 'cause you're not  
Baby when I know you're only sorry you got caught  
**_

_**But you put on quite a show  
Really had me going  
But now it's time to go  
Curtain's finally closing  
That was quite a show  
Very entertaining  
But it's over now (but it's over now)  
Go on and take a bow  
**_

"Tomoyo por favor escúchame… fue un error, yo te amo" le dijo el inglés.

Tomoyo ya no podía creerle, todas aquellas promesas de amor, todos aquellos planes que había hecho, todo se había ido a la basura. La amatista ya no podía creer y lo que más le dolía fue que tenía razón, en tener miedo de entregarle su corazón por completo… porque él se había encargado de hacerlo añicos.

___**Ohh, and the award for best liar goes to you  
For making me believe that you could be faithful to me  
Let's hear your speech out  
**_

"Tomoyo por favor perdóname… Tomoyo…" le gritaba Eriol desesperado por que la joven le abriera.

_**But you put on quite a show  
Really had me going  
Now it's time to go  
Curtain's finally closing  
That was quite a show  
Very entertaining  
But it's over now (but it's over now)  
Go on and take a bow  
**_

Pero ahora Tomoyo lo sabía, sabía que no podían estar juntos. Que sus sueños e ilusiones había sido destrozadas y aunque quisiera había un bebé en el camino. Así que todo había terminado entre ellos de manera definitiva.

_**But it's over now**_

****CONTINUARA****

**NOTA DE AUTORA: Bueno ya regrese espero de verdad que les guste el capitulo porque me esforcé mucho en escribirlo y la verdad pase una depresión escribiéndolo porque no me gustaba nada de lo que ponía pero espero haber cumplido todas sus expectativas.**

**Este capítulo me gusto por que sentí que pudieran conocer más sobre Eriol, ya que en su mayoría son sobre Sakura, Shaoran y Tomoyo pero casi no había tocado oportunidad de ver el punto de vista de Eriol. **

**Bueno por fin llego el momento Tomoyo y Eriol por fin hicieron el amor, creo que me gusto el resultado final. Bueno y como verán Tomoyo ya se entero lo de Kaho y Eriol muy mal, y ahora que pasara ahora con eso de que Kaho está embarazada, bueno la verdad es que ni yo misma se.**

**Bueno el próximo capítulo las cosas ya empezaran a solucionarse más. Y tengo que informarles que este fic está llegando a su final, creo que entre 3 o 4 capítulos y ya se termina. La verdad es que estoy muy contenta y agradezco infinitamente su apoyo y sus reviews.**

**La canción que use se llama 'Take a Bow' de Rihanna aunque yo prefiero la versión de Lea Michele de Glee**

**PD: Si no hay más de 5 reviews no actualizo.**

**aLeirBagPotteR-BasS**


	23. Can't be tamed

**SEXY DIRTY LOVE**

**Disclairmer: Los personajes de CCS no son propiedad mía, sino de Clamp, este fic es sin fines de lucro, solo tiene el propósito de entretener a la los lectores.**

"…" _**diálogos**_

'…' _**pensamientos**_

_**(…) notas de la autora**_

…_**FLASHBACK…**_

**Capítulo 23: Can't be tamed**

Sakura poco a poco abrió los ojos, vio el lugar y se le hizo desconocido; la ojiverde sintió su mano húmeda por lo cual levanto su brazo derecho para ver que su mano estaba embarrada de una sustancia color beige que tenía toda la finta de ser vomitada. '¿En dónde diablos se encontraba?' fue lo primero que se le vio a la mente después de observar su mano.

Sakura volteo y se dio cuenta que Oguri se encontraba dormido a su lado, la joven despacio y tratando de no hacer mucho ruido se levanto del sofá donde se encontraba acostada. La joven Kinomoto vestía solamente su ropa interior pero se dio cuenta que no era la única ya que el lugar estaba lleno de jóvenes desmayados o dormidos que se encontraban en la misma situación o mucho peor que ella. La ojiverde vio que su ropa estaba tirada por lo cual decidió rápidamente vestirse, camino hacia el baño y se limpio un poco la cara y sus manos que tenían rastro de vomitada y otras cosas que no sabía que eran y ni quería saber.

La joven Kinomoto salió inmediatamente del lugar sin detenerse a ver a la gente que dejaba atrás, la joven recordaba poco a poco lo que había pasado la noche anterior; Oguri la había invitado a una fiesta donde obvio había habido de todo y ahora tenía que pagar el precio de sus tonterías con un grandísimo dolor de cabeza. Mientras Sakura caminaba por la calle su mente empezó a llenarla de pensamientos sobre si lo que hacía estaba bien, al principio era divertido ser la chica mala e ir a fiestas donde tomaba alcohol y de vez en cuando una que otra droga. Pero ahora las cosas ya no parecían ser tan divertidas, la verdad ya no sabía porque lo seguía haciendo. Sakura se sentía rara ya que en los últimos dos meses había estado evitando pensar o sentir cualquier cosa pero sentía que ya no podía huir más de sus sentimientos y tenía miedo de encararlos.

Sakura siguió caminando hasta que vio el edificio donde vivía Shaoran, el ver aquel lugar la ponía un poco nostálgica ya que de repente todas las cosas que había vivido con el joven chino le llegaron a la mente. Sakura saco su cajetilla de cigarros, prendió uno y mientras lo fumo se quedo observando el lugar.

Una voz saco de su ensimismamiento a la ojiverde "Señorita Sakura".

Sakura volteo y se encontró con Wei que se encontraba bajando de un taxi con dos maletas.

"Wei…" fue lo único que dijo Sakura mientras se le quedaba viendo al hombre.

Wei se acerco a Sakura y con una sonrisa le dijo "¿Cómo ha estado?" le pregunto el hombre de una manera amable y cálida.

"Bien" mintió para después morderse el labio inferior.

"Qué bueno" Contesto el hombre.

"¿Y usted como ha estado?" pregunto la ojiverde tratando de ser amable.

"Bien… acabo de llegar de Hong Kong, se caso la señorita Shiefa".

"Oh…" fue lo único que salió de la boca de Sakura, la verdad es que la joven no tenía idea de que decir por lo que decidió que era mejor irse "Bueno, ya me tengo que ir… nos vemos Wei" dijo mientras se marchaba del lugar.

"Nos vemos señorita Sakura… Espero verla pronto, algún día que este libre venga a visitarme" le dijo el viejo.

"Claro que lo hare" contesto con una sonrisa.

La joven Kinomoto siguió con su recorrido por la cuidad, se puso a pensar que si haberse encontrado con Wei había sido una clase de señal pero si lo había sido ¿Qué era lo que le quería decir? Decidió que era mejor dejar de pensar tonterías, llego a la casa de las Daidouji, cuando entro vio que todavía la gente seguía dormida lo cual agradeció ya que no quería pelearse con Sonomi otra vez por lo de sus llegadas, ya habían pasado varias veces en las cuales la madre de Tomoyo se había dado cuenta que Sakura no había llegado a dormir o llegaba en un estado inconveniente.

Sakura subió las escaleras y cuando paso por el cuarto de Tomoyo vio que la puerta estaba entre abierta por lo que pudo escuchar a la amatista llorando amargamente. Sakura tuvo curiosidad de preguntarle que le pasaba pero sabía que no le iba a decir por lo cual decidió dejarla sola y meterse a su cuarto antes de que Sonomi la cachara.

* * *

Tomoyo no había podido dormir, toda la noche se la había pasado llorando; jamás pensó que se podría sufrir tanto por una persona, le dolía tanto lo que Eriol le había hecho que sentía un gran hoyo en el pecho que no la dejaba respirar. Tomoyo sentía que en cualquier momento su corazón se le iba a detener. Tal vez eso era lo mejor para que dejara de sufrir por alguien que no se merecía sus lagrimas.

La amatista no podía creer lo tonta que había sido, como había sido posible que no se hubiera dado cuenta que Kaho era aquella mujer de la cual Eriol le había contando, era esa mujer casada con la que Eriol había mantenido una relación y ahora lo más importante era la madre del bebé del inglés.

En esos momentos Tomoyo se sentía tan sola, cuanto extrañaba a Sakura… sus consejos, sus chistes, su compañía pero en especial la extrañaba a ella. Pero ahora Sakura era una desconocida ante sus ojos, ya no era aquella niña inocente y alegre que alegraba a todos con su sonrisa ahora era una joven amargada y tan apática sobre la vida. ¿A dónde habían ido aquellos días donde Sakura y ella eran tan felices? ¿Aquellos días donde los hombres no formaban parte de su vida? ¿Aquellos días donde eran amigas?

Tomoyo se metió a la regadera y mientras el agua la mojaba escurría la última lágrima que iba a derramar por Eriol. Después fue al closet donde escogió un vestido floreado color amarillo con naranja, Tomoyo se puso a cepillarse su cabello con mucha delicadeza ese día decidió dejárselo suelto viendo lo mucho que le había crecido pero le gustaba como la hacía verse. Tomoyo tomo su mochila y bajo para desayunar como si nada hubiese pasado.

Tomoyo llego a la escuela donde se encontró con Rika y Naoko que platicaban sobre los exámenes finales, la amatista se unió a ellas pretendiendo que nada malo le estaba sucediendo. Todo estuvo de maravilla hasta que tuvo que ir al baño en clase de filosofía y saliendo de ahí se encontró cara a cara con Eriol que la había esperado para poder hablar con ella.

"Tomoyo tenemos que hablar" dijo el joven con tono de suplica.

"No tenemos nada de qué hablar" dijo mientras trataba de huir del lugar, pero Eriol la sujeto de los brazos evitando que se fuera.

"¡Suéltame!" exigió molesta.

"No lo hare hasta que me escuches" dijo muy serio el inglés.

Tomoyo trato de forcejear con Eriol pero se dio cuenta que era casi imposible zafarse "Déjame… No te quiero escuchar, nada de lo que digas va a cambiar las cosas" le grito molesta.

"Tomoyo… escúchame… se que lo que paso con Kaho fue un gran error y me arrepiento mucho de haberlo hecho, yo te amo… de verdad te amo" dijo esto mientras unas lagrimas caían de sus ojos.

La amatista se quedo sorprendida de ver a Eriol llorando ya que era muy pocas ocasiones donde el joven se ponía de esa manera, al verlo de esa manera tenía tantas ganas de abrazarlo y decirle que todo estaba bien. Pero no podía su orgullo le impedía hacerlo por eso aprovechando que Eriol ya no la sujetaba tan fuerte se logro zafar de él.

"Lo siento, no te creo… ¿ya conseguiste lo que querías conmigo, no?... ya te acostaste conmigo, así que no me digas que amas por que no es cierto" Tomoyo no se había dado cuenta que ella también estaba llorando.

"Tomoyo… no hagas esto, te lo suplico" dijo Eriol tratando de contener su llanto.

"Aunque quisiera Eriol, no puedo perdonarte… además vas a ser padre así que lo mejor es que me dejes en paz… Adiós Eriol" dijo Tomoyo alejándose del inglés.

Eriol cayó de rodillas al piso, sintiendo como todo su mundo se derrumbaba. Todo se estaba yendo a la chingada y lo único que quería era que Tomoyo lo abrazara y le dijera que todo iba a estar bien. Pero eso no iba a pasar.

* * *

Sakura había salido del salón ya que había sido llamada a la oficina del Sr. Tadao pero lo que vio la sorprendió demasiado… Eriol tirado en el suelo llorando. Sakura sin dudarlo se acerco al joven a ver que tenia, la ojiverde se agachó para tratar de levantarlo.

"Eriol ¿Qué paso? ¿Estás bien?" pregunto preocupada por el inglés.

Eriol rápidamente se limpio las lágrimas y vio de manera muy seria a la joven Kinomoto, para después pararse. "Desde cuando a ti te importa lo que me pase".

"Eriol… no digas eso" le contesto consternada.

"No seas hipócrita Sakura, por que no dices que estas feliz de que tanto Tomoyo como yo nos está yendo de la chingada… ¿No era lo que tú querías? ¿Qué nos sintiéramos tan mierdas como tú?" dijo esto muy molesto.

"Tienes razón no me importa lo que a ustedes les pase… si bien se pueden ir a chingar a su madre" dijo molesta, la joven tomo camino hacia la oficina del Sr. Tadao.

Cuando llego a la oficina se encontró con un hombre sentado detrás del escritorio, este era delgado, tenía la tez algo morena, sus ojos eran cafés oscuros y su pelo negro, a la ojiverde no le gustaba para nada la mirada del hombre, la hacía sentir muy incómoda; era como si tratara de desvelar todos sus secretos.

"¿Me llamo Sr. Tadao?" pregunto la ojiverde tratando de ocultar su timidez.

"Si señorita Kinomoto, la razón por la que la he llamado es que me preocupa mucho su reciente desempeño académico…".

"¿De qué habla?".

"Señorita Kinomoto sus calificaciones han decaído mucho los últimos dos meses, sin contar que tiene muchas faltas… usted está en riesgo de reprobar el año y no poder graduarse de la preparatoria" Lo que el Sr. Tadao le dijo a Sakura la sorprendió, sabía que últimamente había descuidado sus estudios pero jamás pensó que eso tanto la iba perjudicar de esa manera.

"Pero… ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer?" pregunto preocupada.

"Bueno la verdad es que por sus faltas tendría que presentar extraordinarios… de las 7 materias que lleva 4 las ha reprobado… lo que le aconsejaría es que ya no faltara y estudiara para poder pasar y graduarse".

"Ok, está bien" fue lo único que salió de la boca de Sakura, la ojiverde tomo sus cosas para retirarse del lugar pero antes el Sr. Tadao le dijo "Señorita Kinomoto cualquier cosa que le esté pasando, sabe que estamos aquí para ayudarla".

"Si lo sé, gracias" dijo para después salir de la oficina.

La escuela había terminado y Sakura en la salida de la escuela pensando en lo que el Sr. Tadao le había dicho, aunque se había hecho a la idea de que no iría a Juilliard pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que quería graduarse de la preparatoria; en estos momentos la ojiverde empezaba a preocuparse que haría después de que la preparatoria se terminara.

En esos momentos la joven vio una motocicleta acercarse a donde ella se encontraba, Oguri se bajo del vehículo y camino hacia la joven Kinomoto "Hey en la mañana te desapareciste" le dijo para después darle un beso poco casto.

"Tenía cosas que hacer" fue lo único que contesto la ojiverde.

"¿Qué te parece si vamos a mi departamento?" pregunto con una sonrisa lasciva para después acercársele y besarle el cuello.

Sakura pensaba en negarse a ir, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo la ojiverde escucho una voz masculina que la llamaba "¡SAKURA!".

La joven Kinomoto cerró los ojos ya que sabía perfectamente de quien se trataba, inmediatamente se soltó de Oguri para voltear a ver de frente a su hermano. "Touya…" fue lo único que salió de sus labios.

"Sakura ¿Qué diablos haces con este vago?" preguntó el mayor de los Kinomoto furioso.

"Pues que parece que estoy haciendo… - le dijo como si estuviera hablando con un niño pequeño- me estoy dejando besar".

"Entonces Sonomi tenía razón al decirme que estabas saliendo con un bueno para nada drogadicto" contesto indignado.

"¡¿Qué te pasa pendejo?" grito Oguri molesto ante el comentario de Touya.

Tanto Oguri como Touya estaba listo para enfrentarse pero Sakura se puso en medio de los dos y dijo molesta "Ya Cállense los dos… y saben que mejor me voy".

Touya antes de ir detrás de su hermana le dio una mirada a Oguri que este podía darse cuenta que si el hermano de Sakura pudiera lo mataría. El mayor de los Kinomoto rápidamente alcanzo a su hermana y la detuvo del brazo "Sakura… detente tenemos que hablar" dijo muy serio.

"Touya no tenemos nada de qué hablar".

"Claro que sí, me tienes que explicar ¿Por qué diablos estas con ese tipo?".

"Que te importa… yo puedo estar con quien yo quiera" le contesto molesta.

"Me importa porque eres mi hermana y porque no quiero verte lastimada" le respondió de verdad muy preocupado.

"Creo que ya es muy tarde para eso… y yo sé lo que hago hermanito, así que no te metas" Sakura se fue corriendo tratando de que Touya no la alcanzara, después de doblar la cuadra se encontró con Oguri y su motocicleta esperándola con una sonrisa, la ojiverde solo ladeo la cabeza para subirse con él y alejarse lo más rápido que podía de su hermano.

Touya por su parte vio cómo su pequeña hermana se alejaba de él mientras montaba aquella motocicleta acompañada de ese tipo que no le gustaba para nada como lucia, desde el cumpleaños de Sakura no había hablado con ella ya que después de lo que la joven la había dicho se había molestado mucho con Sakura, pero hoy en la mañana Sonomi le había hablado diciéndole que Sakura otra vez no había llegado a dormir y que ya tenía casi como 3 semanas haciéndolo todos los días y si llegaba lo hacía en un estado inconveniente. Por lo cual Touya pensó que podría hablar con ella y ver qué pasaba pero ahora que la veía con este tipo sabía lo que pasaba, pero el mayor de los Kinomoto sabía que solo no podría ayudar a su hermana por lo cual decidió tomar su celular, cuando le contestaron dijo "Papá… necesito hablar contigo".

* * *

Nakuru había regresado de almorzar con sus amigas de la universidad, al llegar a su casa se le hizo muy extraño ver la camioneta de Eriol en la casa tan temprano ya que generalmente a esas horas estaba con Tomoyo, por lo cual fue a su habitación y escucho desde afuera que sonaba 'Sonata Claro de Luna' de Beethoven y eso no le gustó nada ya que sabía que cuando su primo la escuchaba era que estaba triste o algo malo había pasado.

Nakuru toco a la puerta pero no escucho respuesta por lo cual la abrió y vio a Eriol tirado en su cama, parecía que el joven había está llorando. La joven se acercó para ver al inglés y le dijo "Eriol ¿Estas bien?".

"Lo he jodido todo, no sé qué voy hacer" dijo el joven con la mirada perdida.

"¿De qué hablas? ¿Qué paso?" pregunto Nakuru muy preocupada.

"Está embarazada, va a tener un hijo mío" dijo Eriol mientras abrazaba fuertemente a su prima.

"¿Tomoyo está embarazada?" dijo muy sorprendida la joven Akizuki.

Eriol negó con la cabeza dejando a su prima mucho más confundida que antes "Eriol… explícate" le exigió.

"Tomoyo no es la embarazada… es Kaho Mitzuki" dijo casi en un susurro.

"¿Y ella quién es?".

"Mi maestra de matemáticas" dijo como si nada.

"¡¿Qué?... Acaso escuche bien, ¿Tu maestra de matemáticas?" dijo Nakuru totalmente impactada ya que eso jamás lo hubiera pensando.

"Si… tuve una relación con ella hace meses pero rompimos y en la noche de mi cumpleaños cuando vi a Tomoyo besarse con Shaoran estaba muy molesto y me emborrache y termine acostándome con ella… y ahora va a tener un bebé mío, no sé qué es lo que voy hacer" Eriol abrazo fuertemente a la joven mientras lloraba.

"Shhh… no te preocupes yo te voy a ayudar" dijo tratando de consolar al joven inglés, en esos momentos Nakuru veía como su primo parecía un pequeño niño indefenso. La joven sabía que tenía que ayudarlo a toda costa y tenía que averiguar las intenciones de esa mujer ya que algo en su interior le decía que mentía pero tenía que comprobarlo y para solo tenía que hacer unas llamadas.

* * *

Tomoyo se encontraba escuchando música de su iPod mientras leía un libro pero la verdad es que no podía concentrarse por más que tratara ya que Eriol era lo único que tenía en la mente, quería sacárselo del corazón para ya no tener que estar sufriendo por él pero sabía que era muy difícil le tomo tiempo saber la magnitud de sus sentimientos por el inglés pero cuando decidió acostarse con él era porque sabía que ella realmente estaba enamorada de él y que jamás había sentido esto por alguien.

En esos momentos alguien toco la puerta "Pase" dijo Tomoyo, la puerta se abrió y la amatista vio a Rika que traía su mochila y varios libros.

"Rika ¿Qué haces aquí?" pregunto Tomoyo al ver a la joven entrando a su cuarto.

"¿Qué no te acuerdas?... quedamos de que íbamos a estudiar juntas economía" le contesto algo decepcionada de que no se acordara.

"Tienes razón, disculpa pero es que he tenido muchas cosas en la cabeza".

"¿Es por lo de Eriol, verdad?" dijo Rika mientras dejaba sus cosas en la cama para sentarse en ella.

"¿Cómo lo sabes?... ¿Todos en la escuela lo saben?" pregunto horrorizada ya que no quería que nadie se enterara de lo que había pasado ya que se sentiría muy humillada y avergonzada.

"No como crees, Eriol hablo conmigo hoy y pues me conto lo que paso… pero te prometo que no le diré a nadie" le dijo muy seria.

Tomoyo dio un suspiro de alivio ya que sabía que Rika a diferencia de Chiharu y Naoko, ella era muy discreta y era alguien en que se podía confiar. "Gracias" dijo Tomoyo con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Tomoyo… yo sé que no me debo meter pero creo que deberías hablar con Eriol, digo deberías escuchar lo que te tiene que decir".

"No puedo, después de lo que me hizo no creo que sea capaz de poder verlo o hablar con él".

"Tomoyo mira no es que lo defienda pero creo que deberías hablar con él, digo te acuerdas esa vez que me pelee muy feo con Terada y me emborrache en el cumpleaños de Sakura y termine acostándome con Li… estaba muy molesta y el alcohol no me ayudó mucho que digamos por eso, habla con Eriol ya después si decides o no perdonarlo será otra cosa pero al menos habla con él".

"No lo sé… una parte de mi quiere perdonarlo pero hay otra que me dice que no… estoy muy confundida" dijo con los ojos llorosos, Rika le agarro su mano en signo de apoyo y con una sonrisa le contesto.

"¿Qué te parece si salimos? Nos hace falta una noche de chicas".

"Pero tenemos escuela mañana".

"Las clases realmente ya se terminaron ahorita ya solo son repasos y así, entonces yo creo que nos vendría bien ir a Tokio a divertirnos con las chicas… ¿Qué te parece?".

"Está bien, creo que me hace falta distraerme".

"¡Perfecto!" dijo Rika animadamente mientras se paraba para agarrar el teléfono y marcarles a Naoko y Chiharu.

Ya era de noche, Rika se encontraba manejando su carro con Tomoyo y las demás en el, las chicas estaban muy animadas escuchando música y cantando.

"¿Y a dónde vamos?" preguntó Naoko.

"Vamos a un nuevo club, una amiga mía me dijo que se pone el ambiente muy bueno y que las bebidas son riquísimas" contestó Rika mientras seguía conduciendo por las calles de Tokio.

Después de varios minutos las chicas llegaron a un edificio que tenía un letrero muy elegante que decía "The hole" por lo que vieron el lugar era muy popular ya que había una gran fila para entrar, ser formaron y después de unos minutos el guardia las vio y las dejo pasar antes que otras personas que estaban formadas mucho antes que ellas.

Las jóvenes estaban impresionadas por el lugar parecía una gran bodega pero gracias a los muebles y las luces que adornaban el lugar le daban un toque muy chic y cool al lugar. Detrás de la banda que se encontraba en el escenario había varias televisiones de plasma donde se podían ver videos, la banda encendía a la gente que se encontraba bailando muy animadamente en la pista. Las chicas fueron al bar por unas bebidas todas se decidieron por tragos coquetos.

"Esta genial este lugar" dijo Chiharu mientras tomaba su bebida.

"Si, una amiga me lo recomendó mucho… esta súper genial" dijo Rika muy animada.

En esos momentos la banda empezó a tocar una canción y Naoko dijo "AMO esta canción hay que bailar" dijo mientras arrastraba a Tomoyo a la pista. La amatista trataba de dar lo mejor de sí misma para divertirse pero no podía evitar pensar en cierto inglés pero sabía que sus amigas hacían lo mejor que podían para animarla en especial Rika por lo que pensó 'Tengo que divertirme, no puedo pensar toda la vida en Eriol'. Por lo que decidió sentir la música y no pensar en nada más.

* * *

Al otro lado del lugar se encontraba Sakura sentada aburrida mientras se fumaba un cigarro, la joven veía apáticamente a Oguri vender drogas a ciertos chicos que iban en la misma escuela que ella solo que eran de uno o dos años abajo.

Oguri se sentó a lado de ella mientras contaba unos billetes muy feliz mientras que Sakura lo miraba con fastidio "¿Podemos hacer otra cosa?... estoy aburrida" dijo la ojiverde.

"Pues que quieres que hagamos" contesto Oguri sin mirarla ya que seguía viendo su dinero.

"Pues no sé, bailar algo más… siempre estamos aquí esperando que te vengan a comprar droga y ya estoy aburrida".

Oguri se acercó a la ojiverde y le acaricio el rostro "Tú sabes que el negocio es primero… así que" aunque no termino la oración le dio a entender que se tenía que aguantar; a Sakura no le gusto esto y se paró del sofá.

"¡Hey! ¿A dónde vas?" pregunto Oguri extrañado.

"Voy al bar a por algo que tomar" contesto molesta.

Sakura fue a la barra donde le dijo al bartender "Un whisky doble en las rocas" enseguida le dieron su trago la joven volteo a ver la pista de baile donde vio a Tomoyo bailando animadamente con Rika y Chiharu ya que vio a Naoko bailando muy sensual con un joven desconocido. Al ver a las jóvenes tan felices Sakura se sintió aún más molesta, por alguna razón a ella le gustaría estar ahí divirtiéndose con ellas pero sabía que eso no era posible y menos con Tomoyo en el lugar.

Sakura se tomó todo su trago de un solo golpe iba a pedir otro pero en esos momentos llego Oguri viéndola algo serio, el joven peligrosamente se acercó a ella para luego besarla apasionadamente hasta que se tuvieron que separar por la falta de aire "No te enojes, tú sabes cómo son las cosas" Sakura solo asintió para agarrarle el rostro y besarlo nuevamente.

* * *

Tomoyo no podía creer lo mucho que se estaba divirtiendo en compañía de sus amigas, la amatista bailaba y coreaba las canciones que la banda tocaba pero sintió como el calor la invadía por lo que decidió ir al baño a refrescarse un poco la cara. La joven entro al lugar y vio que estaba vacío por lo que abrió el grifo y se echó un poco de agua en el rostro, todo estaba bien hasta que empezó a escuchar unos ruidos.

Tomoyo volteo y vio que provenían de uno de los inodoros, la joven se acercó y tratando de escuchar ya que su curiosidad era demasiado grande, los ruidos parecían gemidos así que la amatista rápidamente se quiso alejar pero se medió tropezó y toco la puerta que para su mala suerte no tenía seguro por lo cual se abrió y vio a un hombre de cabello negro largo con los pantalones abajo cogiéndose a una joven de cabellos oscuros que se encontraba sosteniéndose de las paredes para no caerse, cuando esta abrió los ojos verdes que tenía fue cuando Tomoyo cayó en cuenta de quién era "Sa…Sa…Sakura" dijo atónita.

Rápidamente Oguri y la ojiverde se separaron, Sakura sintió mucha vergüenza al darse cuenta que Tomoyo la había visto de esa manera. La amatista salió lo más rápido que pudo del baño.

Sakura y Oguri se quedaron adentro arreglándose, la ojiverde le enviaba una mirada de odio al joven. "Te dije que no era una buena idea" dijo muy molesta.

"¿Te importa que nos haya visto?" pregunto Oguri con una sonrisa ladina.

"Si… esto no debió haber pasado, si le dice a alguien estoy frita" dijo un poco histérica. Sakura rápidamente salió del baño en busca de la amatista tenía que hablar con ella para evitar de que dijera lo que había visto.

Sakura busco en todos lados pero no vio a la amatista por lo cual decidió salir del lugar y fue ahí cuando vio a Tomoyo parada pegada a la pared ensimismada en sus pensamientos.

"Tomoyo…" dijo débilmente Sakura.

Tomoyo no dijo nada más se le quedo observando a la chica que tenía enfrente, esa no era su amiga de la infancia, esa no era la persona que siempre la animaba cuando tenía problemas… no esa era una chica que le gustaba ser cogida en lugares públicos por tipos despreciables. Ella no era Sakura Kinomoto era alguna extraña que pretendía ser Sakura Kinomoto pero no lo era.

"Tomoyo… no le digas a nadie lo que acabas de ver… por favor" dijo en tono de súplica cosa que le molestaba ya que no quería deberle nada a la amatista.

"Me das lastima Sakura, cómo pudiste terminar así…" fue lo único que le contesto la amatista.

"¿Disculpa?" dijo Sakura un poco sentida.

"Lo que oíste, mi amiga Sakura jamás se hubiera dejado coger por un tipo y menos en un baño de una discoteca… es patético… tu eres patética".

"Ohh… ahora resulta que tú te das baños de pureza y eres perfecta ¿no?... pues resulta mi querida Tomoyo que no lo eres… así que no me vengas con tus juicios que no eres mejor que yo".

"Yo jamás haría lo que tú haces".

"No lo que hiciste es mucho peor… te besaste con el chico que yo amaba" le grito Sakura muy dolida.

"Sakura… - Tomoyo sacudió su cabeza- por favor ya supéralo… todos lo hemos hecho excepto tú y sabes que yo no me voy a culpar por lo que haces, eso lo decidiste tú nadie te obligo así que ya no tengo nada que hablar contigo… pero mírate no sé qué le criticabas a Li si con quien estas ahora es mucho peor".

Sakura se quedó callada y no dijo nada solo vio de manera seria a Tomoyo para después meterse al recinto. Tomoyo decidió que era hora de irse de ahí. Por lo que llamo a un taxi y mando un mensaje a Rika diciéndole que se iba a su casa.

* * *

Ya era de mañana y como era costumbre para Sakura llego un poco cruda a casa de Sonomi, abrió la puerta lo más despacio y silencioso que pudo. La joven fue directamente a las escaleras para ir a su cuarto y morir ya que después de su encuentro con Tomoyo había tomado casi dos botellas de whisky ella sola y tanto su cabeza como su estómago la estaban matando.

"Sakura" la ojiverde escucho una voz tan familiar que se sorprendió ya que no esperaba oírla al menos no tan pronto. Sakura se volteó y se encontró cara a cara con Fujitaka Kinomoto.

"Pa...Papá" dijo sorprendida la ojiverde de ver a su progenitor enfrente de ella.

"¿Dónde estabas Sakura?" demando saber con voz autoritaria.

"En casa de una amiga" mintió la joven.

"No me mientas… estabas en casa de ese fulano, ¿verdad?" dijo molesto.

"No se dé qué hablas papá" dijo tratando de hacerse la occisa.

"Sakura no me mientas, ya estoy enterado de lo que haces… Sonomi y Touya me lo han dicho".

"Lo que te hayan dicho es una mentira papá" trato de defenderse.

"¿Entonces es una mentira que no llegas a dormir todas las noches? ¿O que llegas con aliento alcohólico? ¿O es acaso mentira que tienes una relación con un maleante?".

Sakura se quedó callada.

"Anda contesta señorita… te estoy haciendo una pregunta ¡CONTESTA!" Sakura estaba sorprendida jamás había visto a su padre tan molesto.

"Si hago todas esas cosas y que… no es como si a alguien le interesara" contesto Sakura.

"Sakura no digas eso, tú sabes perfectamente que todos aquí te queremos" le dijo un poco más calmado.

"Claro… porque si tanto les importara tanto Touya como tú no me hubieran botado aquí" dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

"Sakura… tú sabias que tenía que irme de viaje por trabajo y Touya también está ocupado para atenderte… por eso lo mejor era quedarte con Sonomi y Tomoyo" le trato de explicar.

"¡Eso no es cierto!... se les hizo más fácil botarme aquí que estar conmigo… si a Touya le hubiera interesado hubiera visto como estaba en vez de dejarse coger por Yukito" grito todo esto muy molesta. Fujitaka se horrorizo de escuchar lo que su hija había dicho.

"Sakura no digas eso…".

"Yo digo lo que quiera… TE ODIO… LOS ODIO A TODOS".

"Sakura no digas esas cosas, tú sabes que tu papá se preocupa por ti" dijo Sonomi que había entrado en la habitación.

"No te metas Sonomi…" le dijo en tono autoritario.

"Sakura no le hables así a Sonomi" le ordeno Fujitaka.

"Yo le hablo como me plazca… odio estar aquí, odio esta casa… usted jamás será mi madre por más que lo intente, mi padre jamás la va amar como amo a mi madre" Sonomi se llevó sus manos a su boca, estaba totalmente impactada por lo que la ojiverde le había dicho.

"¡Sakura te exijo que te disculpes!" dijo su padre.

"No lo voy hacer, yo solo digo la verdad papá… y quiere saber la verdad su hijita Tomoyo tampoco es tan pura e inocente como dice ser…".

"¿De qué hablas?" pregunto Sonomi temiendo lo peor.

"Que su hija es una zorra que se mete con los novios de las demás… a lo mejor ese es un talento heredado por usted".

Fujitaka no aguanto más y le dio una cachetada a Sakura, la ojiverde se tocó su cachete izquierdo y miro con gran odio a su progenitor "TE ODIO… y no te quiero volver a ver en mi puta vida".

Sakura rápidamente salió de la casa sin ser detenida por Fujitaka o Sonomi.

Fujitaka no comprendía que había hecho mal, que había pasado para que su hija cambiara tan radicalmente, no sabía que había pasado pero sabía que tenía que ayudar a su hija antes de que las cosas fueran peores. El hombre abrazo a su prometida que se encontraba llorando a mares.

"No te preocupes amor, ya verás que solucionare esto" le dijo tratando de tranquilizarla.

Sakura se encontraba corriendo por las calles de Tomoeda, la verdad es que no sabía cómo lo estaba logrando ya que su dolor de estómago y de cabeza estaba peor que nunca. La joven llego a una esquina y fue ahí cuando ya no pudo más y empezó a vomitar todo lo que tenía en su estómago que solo eran ácidos, después de terminar se pasó la mano para limpiarse. La ojiverde siguió su camino hasta que encontró un pequeño bar que la había llevado Oguri hace mucho tiempo donde sabía que siempre estaba abierto así que decidió entrar y ahogarse en alcohol.

* * *

Kaho Mitzuki se encontraba en un popular bar en la mejor zona de Tomoeda, la mujer solo tomaba una Coca Cola mientras esperaba a su cita, vio varias veces su reloj y se empezó a desesperar ya que Eriol no parecía llegar.

Una bella mujer de cabello largo color castaño se sentó a su lado, vestía un hermoso vestido negro de diseñador, tanto su maquillaje como su peinado estaban impecables, Kaho se sentía cohibida por tanta belleza.

"Qué bueno que estas aquí" dijo la mujer castaña sacando a Kaho de su ensimismamiento.

"¿Disculpa?" dijo la pelirroja.

"Qué bueno que viniste a nuestra cita" le dijo mientras le daba un sorbo a su Cosmopolitan.

"No sé de qué habla, yo no tengo ninguna cita con usted".

"Si la tenía, solo que la hice bajo el nombre de Eriol Hiraguizawa" contesto la bella mujer.

"¿Quién es usted?" preguntó Kaho.

"Soy Nakuru Akizuki… la prima de Eriol".

"¿Qué quiere?".

"Quiero que desaparezca de la vida de mi primo y la de Tomoyo Daidouji" le exigió Nakuru.

"Eso es imposible voy a tener un bebé de Eriol" contesto para luego tocarse el vientre.

"Usted y yo sabemos que eso es una mentira".

"¡No se dé qué me habla!" contesto molesta por el comentario que le había dicho.

"Usted sabe perfectamente de lo que hablo… pero si quiere pruebas ahí las tiene" dijo para después mostrarle varias fotos de ella fumando y bebiendo.

"Eso no prueba nada" contesto molesta.

"Tal vez no pero el análisis que conseguí de su ginecólogo diciéndome que usted no está embarazada lo prueba".

"No he ido con mi ginecólogo así que él no podría saber si estoy o no embarazada" le respondió mordazmente.

"Podría ser… pero usted sabe que si fue hace menos de una semana cuando pensó que estaba embarazada pero resulto que solo tenía un desajuste hormonal" Kaho frunció el ceño y maldijo a la joven Akizuki.

"Voy a demandarla por invasión a la privacidad a usted y a mi ginecólogo…" le amenazo.

"Hágalo pero sepa que la voy a refundir en prisión por perversión a menores o mejor dicho estupro… y le recomiendo que no lo haga, digo mi familia tiene mucho poder y dinero y no creo que le convenga" contestó Akizuki calmada.

"Sepa que esto no se va a quedar así" dijo finalmente Kaho para después tomar su bolso y salir del lugar dejando a Nakuru con una gran sonrisa, ahora tenía que decirle a Eriol la verdad.

* * *

Sakura se encontraba caminado por la cuidad ya que después de haber tomado cantidades groseras de alcohol había sido corrida del bar, después había entrado a casa de Oguri y había tomado pastillas y aunque solo se había tomado dos, la joven sentía un gran mareo y todo su cuerpo débil, sus piernas ya no le daban para seguir caminando así que se tiró al piso. Sintió como su estómago ya no podía retener nada así que vomito dos veces, la joven sentía como su corazón latía demasiado fuerte como si se le fuera a salir del pecho. De repente todo comenzó a verse negro y ya no supo nada más.

* * *

Fujitaka se encontraba en su casa esperando saber algo de Sakura, sabía que la joven estaba molesta al igual que él pero eso no evitaba que se preocupara por su pequeña hija, ya era muy tarde y no había llegado ni a su casa o a la de Sonomi. Tomoyo le había dicho que Sakura ya no se llevaba con nadie de la escuela así que sabía que hablarle alguna de sus amigas no funcionaria. Y no tenía la menor idea de donde pudiera vivir aquel vago con el que Sakura salía.

El teléfono sonó y rápidamente lo contestó "Bueno".

"Señor Fujitaka Kinomoto" dijo una voz de mujer.

"Si diga, soy yo" contesto el hombre.

"Hablo para informarle que tenemos internada a la señorita Sakura Kinomoto" dijo la voz.

"¿En qué hospital se encuentra?" pregunto muy preocupado.

"Se encuentra en el hospital del sur" dijo la mujer.

"Gracias" dijo para después colgar el hombre tomo su chamarra ya que esa noche particularmente hacia frio, para después sacar su celular y llamar a su hijo que esa noche no tenía guardia en el hospital.

"Touya… tu hermana está en el hospital" dijo el hombre para después meterse en su camioneta.

* * *

Tomoyo se despertó ya que Sonomi le aviso que Sakura se encontraba en el hospital la joven no podía decir que le daba gusto pero sabía que Sakura con su actitud se había buscado eso. La joven se metió a bañar y luego se vistió con una falda de flores y una blusa blanca y unas zapatillas de tacón bajo. Hoy era su último día oficial de preparatoria y quería verse bien.

La joven agarro sus cosas y condujo su carro a la escuela, pudo ver como toda la gente estaba emocionada aunque también preocupada ya que los exámenes finales serian dentro de una semana. Tomoyo se encontró con sus amigas y hablaron de como se había ido el tiempo tan rápido, de lo mucho que iban a extrañar la escuela, de los maestros que no iban a extrañar en fin muchas cosas.

Tomoyo fue a sus últimas clases y sintió mucha nostalgia ya que había pasado muy buenos momentos en esas aulas, tantas memorias que esas paredes guardaban, tantos recuerdos que los pasillos tenían. Tomoyo fue a su casillero ya que lo iba a vaciar era triste ver las cosas que tenía pegadas en él, los recados y notas que le habían pegado, las calcomanías, las fotos con sus amigos. La joven vio una rosa roja que se encontraba entre sus libros Eriol se la había regalado la semana pasada pero se le olvidado ahora la veía toda marchita como su amor.

"Tomoyo" la joven volteo y vio a Eriol a su lado.

Tomoyo se quedó en silencio viéndolo fijamente, la verdad es que no sabía que hacer pero pensó en tomar el consejo de Rika y dejar al joven explicarse.

"Tomoyo tenemos que hablar…" le dijo mientras le tomaba sus manos, la joven no se movió no quería.

_**Contigo, quiero estar contigo  
Y decirte que ya no puedo vivir sin ti**_

"Dime…" dijo con voz débil.

"No puedo vivir sin ti, por favor no te alejes de mi… me mata verte así, verte caminar por los pasillos sin querer hablarme, sin querer verme, sin querer escucharme…".

Tomoyo no dijo así que Eriol decidió seguir "Por eso te pido que no me dejes, te necesito" dijo Eriol para después abrazarla fuertemente, Tomoyo se sorprendió de lo que había dicho el inglés pero se dejó abrazar no quería que la soltara nunca.

_**Contigo quiero ganar, contigo  
Y conseguir que todo el tiempo sea estar junto a ti  
Contigo, quiero estar contigo  
Y decirte que ya no puedo vivir sin ti**_

"Eriol por favor… no hagas esto más difícil, suéltame por favor" le pidió la amatista pero al sentir que Eriol estaba llorando se le quedo viendo fijamente.

"Te soltare solo si me dices que no me amas, si me lo dices te prometo que jamás te volveré a molestar" le dijo en tono serio.

"Eriol… no hagas esto por favor".

_**Y sólo quiero vivir contigo**_

_**Y sólo quiero bailar contigo**_

_**Sólo quiero estar contigo**_

_**Y quiero ser lo que nunca he sido**_

_**Sólo quiero soñar contigo**_

_**Sólo voy a cantar contigo**_

_**Lo voy a hacer todo contigo**_

_**Ya ves, sé lo que me digo**_

"Entonces contéstame… ¿Me amas?".

"Eriol… yo… no te amo" dijo Tomoyo, Eriol inmediatamente se soltó de la joven no podía creer lo que le había dicho ni la propia Tomoyo podía creer lo que le había dicho pero sabía que era lo correcto ya que aquel niño que esperaba Kaho lo necesitaba así que no podía quitarle eso. Por más que le doliera tenía que dejar ir al inglés y desearle la mayor felicidad.

_**Siento cuando estás, y tú me das tu voz con esa fuerza**_

_**Quiero oírte más tu voz gritar ese susurro loco**_

"Está bien, si es lo que has decidido lo respetare… Adiós Tomoyo Daidouji" dijo para después darle un pequeño y doloroso beso en los labios ambos jóvenes se encontraban destrozados por dentro.

Y Tomoyo se quedó solo parada en el pasillo mientras sentía su corazón destrozado.

* * *

Sakura abrió poco a poco los ojos, todo le dolía. En el cuarto había mucha luz y sus ojos se encontraban un poco sensibles, pudo sentir como tenía algo en el brazo y volteo a verlo y se dio cuenta que tenía una intravenosa. La ojiverde no tenía la menor idea de lo que había pasado, sus últimos recuerdos eran que se había peleado con su papá y que no quería saber nada del mundo.

"Sakura ¿Estas bien?" escucho la ojiverde la voz afable de su padre.

"Papá… ¿Dónde estoy?" pregunto un poco confundida, la joven sentía la boca seca.

"En el hospital… tuviste una intoxicación etílica" le respondió.

Sakura se quedó en silencio y se quedó viendo al techo, la joven se sentía morir ya no quería vivir, ya nada valía la pena. Todo lo bueno que tenía lo había perdido ya no tenía nada porque luchar.

"Sakura ¿Por qué hiciste eso?" le preguntó su padre.

"Porque me quería morir… por eso" respondió.

"Hija…" fue lo único que decía mientras le acariciaba el rostro, Sakura empezó a llorar; se sentía tan perdida tan fuera de sí, ya no sabía que era real y que no.

"Necesitas ayuda Sakura, ya no puedes seguir así… hija no quiero que te pase lo mismo que a mí" le dijo el hombre.

Sakura volteo a verlo con curiosidad y dijo "¿Qué te paso?".

"Cuando tu madre me abandono… me sentía perdido, nada tenía sentido para mí y empecé a beber, descuide todo… a ti, a tu hermano, mi trabajo, estuvimos a punto de perderlo todo porque me gastaba todo el dinero en alcohol…"

Sakura por fin comprendía muchas cosas por ejemplo el que su padre le huyera al alcohol y que en su casa no hubiera.

"Todo estaba mal, hasta que vi que no me había dado cuenta que tenía lo más importante a ustedes y que ustedes eran mi razón de vivir… por eso me interne en un centro de rehabilitación… tal vez no te acuerdas por que eras muy pequeña pero tanto tú como Touya tuvieron que vivir una temporada con su abuelo…"

Ahora que lo mencionaba Sakura tenía recuerdos vagos de esa época, nada conclusos. La ojiverde estaba muy sorprendida de lo que su padre la había contado, pero se sentía un poco más cercana a él y a su dolor de perder a un ser amado.

"Papá" dijo mientras lo abrazaba, el hombre había comenzado a llorar.

"Es por eso que no quiero que te pase lo mismo que a mí, no sigas por ese camino Sakura anoche estuviste a punto de morir… no te dejes vencer hija, tú eres más fuerte que esto… no dejes que alguien te destruya".

Sakura no dijo nada solo se puso a llorar con su papá, sabía que ya no podía seguir haciendo lo mismo, vivir con tanto dolor y odio ya no podía su corazón ya no lo soportaba tenía que cambiar porque si no lo hacia la iba a consumir y no iba a quedar rastro de nada y todo lo que estuviera cerca de ella se lo iba a llevar.

Sakura sabía que ahora que tenía que seguir adelante con su vida, tenía que luchar por su futuro y lo que quería. Ya no se podía dejar vencer, tenía que hacer frente a sus problemas y no seguir huyendo. El alcohol y las drogas habían probado ser muy malos compañeros al igual que Oguri.

Sakura estaba decidida a cambiar, su futuro ahora iba a ser más brillante… y si no era por ella seria por su familia que la necesitaba, su padre la necesitaba.

* * *

Tomoyo no sabía qué hacer, le había dicho adiós a Eriol pero realmente no quería dejar de verlo, ni de escucharlo ni de tocarlo… no sabía que hacer pero en su corazón sentía que todo estaba mal y que tenía que estar con él pero ¿qué pasaría con lo del bebé? La joven se sentiría muy mal que por su culpa ese niño creciera sin padre, pero no estaba segura de querer sacrificar su felicidad y la de Eriol; la amatista se sentía terrible como si fuera la peor persona del mundo por pensar de esa manera tan egoísta.

En esos momentos sonó su celular y vio que era Nakuru así que decidió contestarle "Hola Nakuru".

"Hola Tommy… ¿Mi primo ya te dijo?" pregunto con su usual voz animada.

"¿Me dijo que?" preguntó confundida.

"Ash ese Eriol porque no te dice las cosas… bueno entonces te lo diré yo, la maestrucha esa andaba mintiendo, no está embarazada de Eriol todo fue una farsa para obligar a Eriol a estar con ella" Tomoyo no podía creer lo que Akizuki le estaba diciendo.

"Tomoyo… Tomoyo" dijo Nakuru ya que no había recibido contestación.

"Me tengo que ir, nos vemos" dijo Tomoyo para después colgar e ir en busca de Eriol, ya que ahora que sabía la verdad no podía estar lejos del inglés. Habían pasado tantas cosas juntas, tantos momentos llenos de amor y cariño.

Tomoyo salió de la escuela al estacionamiento donde vio que Eriol iba rumbo a su camioneta por lo que grito "¡Eriol!" haciendo que el inglés volteara a verla.

Lo que no sabía la amatista es que Kaho se encontraba en su carro viendo a Eriol, había decidido que si el joven no podía ser para ella no iba a ser para nadie por eso este momento era el perfecto no había nadie en el estacionamiento así que piso fuertemente el acelerador yendo a toda velocidad a donde se encontraba Eriol.

Tomoyo dio un gran grito al ver un carro atropellar a Eriol, vio como el joven voló por los aires para luego caer de un golpe al suelo. Tomoyo alcanzo a ver a la persona que se encontraba dentro del vehículo era nada más y nada menos que Kaho Mitzuki. Tomoyo rápidamente corrió hacia donde Eriol se encontraba tirado inconsciente.

"Eriol… contéstame" decía la joven mientras traba de moverlo, no podía creer lo que había pasado.

"Eriol… despierta por favor" dijo con lágrimas en los ojos pero Eriol no se despertó.

* * *

****CONTINUARA****

**NOTA DE AUTORA: Hola ¿Qué tal están? Bueno espero que les hayas gustado el capítulo bueno la verdad es que las cosas de aquí en adelante estarán mejor se los aseguro. Lo que no les aseguro es que si Eriol viva.**

**Espero poder apurarme y escribir el siguiente capítulo antes de que entre a clases como ya les había dicho el fic está muy cerca de su final y ya solo le quedan como 3 episodios más. Perdón, capítulos, es que veo mucha tele :P**

**Bueno me despido de todos ustedes dándoles las gracias por todo su apoyo y sus reviews no saben lo mucho que significa para mi saber que alguien está leyendo mi historia y más que les gusta.**

**La canción que use se llama contigo de Canto de loco con Natalia Lafourcade.**

**Pd: Si no recibo mas de 5 reviews no actualizo.**

**aLeirBagPotteR-BasS**


	24. Morning after Dark

**SEXY DIRTY LOVE**

**Disclairmer: Los personajes de CCS no son propiedad mía, sino de Clamp, este fic es sin fines de lucro, solo tiene el propósito de entretener a la los lectores.**

"…" _**diálogos**_

'…' _**pensamientos**_

_**(…) notas de la autora**_

…_**FLASHBACK…**_

**Capítulo 24: Morning after Dark**

Sakura se encontraba sentada en una oficina, todavía admirar la decoración tan prolija en general todo el cuarto era de color blanco con algunos toques negro al igual que los muebles que quedaban con las tonalidades del lugar lo que más resaltaba era el sofá rojo en el que ella se encontraba acostada.

"Entonces Sakura… dime ¿Cómo te has sentido?" le dijo la mujer que se encontraba enfrente de ella, esta tenía la piel pálida, mientras que su cabello rubio se encontraba recogido en un moño y sus ojos color café se estaban cubiertos por unos anteojos. La mujer vestía un traje sastre de falda color negro.

"Pues… supongo que mejor, aunque a veces me siento un poco deprimida".

"¿Y eso por qué?" pregunto viéndola por encima de sus gafas.

"Porque me han regresado las pesadillas…".

"¿Qué pesadillas?".

"Sobre mi bebé… pensé que ya había superado eso pero no, sigo pensando mucho en mi bebé".

"¿Y qué piensas sobre él?".

"Pues me siento mal porque quería no tenerlo y me sentí terrible cuando me entere que lo había perdido, una parte de mi estaba feliz porque no me había convertido en una asesina lo cual era muy conveniente… pero por otro lado me hubiera gustado tener a mi bebé y casarme con Shaoran… yo quería tener una familia con él pero…".

"¿Pero qué Sakura?".

"Creo que fue lo mejor que no tuviera ese bebé hubiera sido una pésima madre como la mía" cuando dijo esto una lagrima cayo por su mejilla.

"Háblame sobre tu madre Sakura" le pidió la mujer.

"No hay mucho que decir sobre ella… solo que nos abandonó a todos, en especial a mi… hace varios meses fui a buscarla y me entere que ella jamás me quiso y que hubiera deseado que nunca hubiera nacido… - Sakura ya no podía controlar el llanto- me pregunto si tan horrible persona soy que mi propia madre no me quiere… por eso no me sorprende que todo el mundo me abandone, si mi madre lo hizo ¿por qué no habrían de hacerlo los demás?".

La mujer le ofreció un pañuelo a la ojiverde para que se secara las lágrimas "Sakura quiero que sepas que los demás te quieren y te aprecian mucho, por ejemplo tu padre ha estado muy pendiente de ti y de tu tratamiento, al igual que tu hermano… así que no sientas debes sentir eso. Estoy segura que hay mucha más gente que se preocupa por ti".

"No lo creo" fue lo único que dijo un poco más calmada.

La mujer vio su reloj y volteo a ver a la ojiverde para decirle "Nuestra hora ya ha terminado, te veré en tu próxima cita" Sakura se paró del sillón y se despido de la mujer.

Cuando la ojiverde salió del consultorio se sintió un poco mejor, ya que había guardado sus sentimientos con respecto a su madre, el único que la había apoyado había sido Shaoran y recordaba mucho esa noche ya que había sido cuando perdió su virginidad con el chino.

Sakura salió del edificio donde se encontraba el consultorio y vio el carro de su padre estacionado mientras la esperaba, ya habían pasado dos semanas y media desde que había estado en el hospital y le había prometido a su padre que cambiaria. En esos días lo único que había hecho la joven era estar en su casa estudiando para sus extraordinarios, leer un poco de los libros que tenía pendientes y estar en su casa. Ya tenía una semana que había comenzado a ver a la psicóloga y la verdad la estaba ayudando a sentirse mejor.

"¿Cómo te fue?" preguntó Fujitaka a su hija mientras esta se ponía el cinturón.

"Bien… todo está bien" le dijo mientras le daba una falsa sonrisa.

"Qué bueno" le dijo con una sonrisa. El resto del camino estuvo en silencio, para Sakura era algo raro ver como se habían convertido en extraños que vivían juntos pero casi no se hablaban o estaban juntos por mucho tiempo en la misma habitación.

Cuando llegaron a la casa, Sakura se fue a su habitación diciendo que le dolía la cabeza y quería dormirse, pero la verdad es que solo quería evitar a su padre y en general a todo mundo. Cuando estuvo en su cuarto Sakura tomo su laptop y la prendió; desde que salía con Oguri ya no la había agarrado, la joven no sabía porque pero decidió meterse en Facebook y vio las fotos de sus amigos donde ella no salía, lo que más le sorprendió fue ver una de Eriol con Meiling y Shaoran en una boda los tres jóvenes parecían muy felices. La ojiverde no podía creer lo guapo que se veía el chino vestido con su traje, ahora parecía más tranquilo y maduro.

Después de que Sakura y Shaoran hubieran terminado, Sakura lo elimino de sus contactos, por lo cual no podía entrar a su perfil pero se acordó de cierta página que habían hecho las tipas locas de su escuela por lo que abrió ''. La ojiverde no sabía si hacia esto por masoquista pero le gustaba ver las fotos que las chicas subían, después de que Shaoran se había ido de Tomoeda no había habido muchas nuevas fotos. La ojiverde decidió apagar la computadora y dejar de torturarse sola.

Se acostó en la cama y puso su iPod mientras se quedaba dormida y esperaba que el día se terminara.

_**I'm in here, can anybody see me?**_

_**Can anybody help?**_

_**I'm in here, a prisoner of history,**_

_**Can anybody help?**_

* * *

Eriol se encontraba en la cama de su habitación leyendo un libro en esos momentos la puerta se abrió y era su madre que entraba con una bandeja de comida. "Ya es la hora de tu comida, te traje tus pastillas para que te las tomes" dijo la mujer.

"Si mamá- dijo en tono molesto- sabes no soy un niño chiquito, puedo cuidarme solo".

"Eriol… no sabes lo mucho que tu padre y yo nos preocupamos cuando Nakuru nos habló diciéndonos que estabas en el hospital".

"Mamá" fue lo único que pudo decir el inglés, sabía que era verdad ya que después de haber tenido el accidente, sus padres inmediatamente habían volado a Tomoeda para estar con su hijo, ayer que Eriol había salido del hospital su padre se había regresado a Inglaterra ya que tenía mucho trabajo mientras que su madre se había quedado para seguir cuidándolo.

"Gracias a Dios esa loca ya está en la cárcel que es donde pertenece" dijo la mujer mientras veía a Eriol comer.

Eriol permaneció en silencio, no quería hablar sobre Kaho cada vez que pensaba en ella le daban escalofríos, jamás pensó que la pelirroja fuera capaz de hacerle tal daño, gracias a Dios seguía vivo después de la operación que le había hecho ya que había tenido hemorragia interna y una pierna y las costillas rotas.

"Bueno, ayer hable con tu padre y… ¿adivina que me dijo?" le dijo sonriente su madre.

"¿Qué te dijo?".

"Me dijo que dejara que estudies en Columbia, me dijo que si es lo que quieres hacer que lo va aceptar".

"¿Enserio?... Guau no puedo creerlo" dijo muy emocionado el joven, su madre le dio un gran abrazo.

En esos momentos tocaron la puerta y la madre de Eriol dijo "Pasen". Al abrirse la puerta vieron a Tomoyo que lucía muy mona con su vestido morado de flores amarillas, su cabello recogido en un trenza de lado.

"Buenas tardes" dijo sonriente la amatista.

"Querida qué bueno que viniste" dijo la madre de Eriol que la saludaba de beso en el cachete muy feliz. Después de que la mujer vio que Tomoyo se la pasaba en el hospital viendo como estaba Eriol se dio cuenta que la amatista de verdad quería a su hijo por lo cual decidió aceptarla realmente como pareja de su hijo.

La madre de Eriol al ver que los jóvenes estaban en silencio dijo "Los dejare solos" antes de irse se llevó la bandeja ya que Eriol había terminado de comer.

¿Cómo te encuentras?" pregunto Tomoyo mientras se sentaba en la cama.

"Mucho mejor… aunque todavía tengo un poco de dolor, nada que medicina no quite".

"Qué bueno que ya estas mucho mejor… me da gusto" le dijo con una gran sonrisa.

"Tomoyo…" dijo Eriol mientras le tomaba la mano, la joven se puso algo nerviosa "Sé que dijimos que no hablaríamos de esto hasta que estuviera mejor… pero necesito saber ¿Qué pasara con nosotros?".

"Eriol… yo…" la joven no encontraba las palabras correctas.

"Tomoyo yo te amo, admito que hice muchas tonterías pero estoy seguro de lo que siento por ti. ¿Pero tú que sientes acerca de mí?".

"Yo también te amo y la verdad aunque tratara de negarlo no puedo, yo quiero estar contigo".

Eriol sonrió y se acercó lentamente a los labios de la joven para luego besarlos, el joven se sentía muy feliz parecían años los días que no había besado a la amatista, por su parte Tomoyo no pudo evitar sacar una lagrima por lo cual Eriol se separó preocupado "¿Estás bien?" preguntó el inglés.

"Si… son lágrimas de felicidad" dijo mientras se las limpiaba "Estoy muy feliz de que estés bien, tenía tanto miedo pensé que te ibas a morir… y eso no lo hubiera podido soportar".

"Shhh todo está bien ahora, ya no habrá nadie que nos pueda separar" Eriol abrazo a Tomoyo para tratar de tranquilizarla.

* * *

Sakura se despertó y lo primero que hizo fue bajar a la cocina para hacerse algo de desayunar, se dio cuenta que su padre no estaba por lo que rápidamente subió a cambiarse para salir ya que tenía cosas importantes que hacer.

* * *

Tomoyo se encontraba desayunando con su madre, la joven estaba muy feliz porque el día anterior después de su reconciliación con Eriol todo había sido perfecto. La voz de su madre la distrajo de sus pensamientos felices.

"Tomoyo… ¿Me estas escuchando?" dijo la mujer algo molesta.

"Disculpa ¿Qué me decías?" dijo viendo a su madre.

"Que Fujitaka y yo hemos hablado y pensamos casarnos en dos semanas… queremos una ceremonia sencilla..." antes de que la mujer pudiera seguir hablando Tomoyo la interrumpió.

"¿De qué estás hablando? Pensé que ya no te ibas a casar" dijo molesta la amatista.

"Fujitaka y yo hablamos y la verdad es que yo lo amo mucho y me quiero casar con él".

"Pero mamá acaso no recuerdas todas las cosas que sucedieron por culpa de Sakura y aun así te quieres casar" dijo esto en un tono más elevado de voz.

"Tomoyo, Sakura está haciendo un esfuerzo para mejorar… ahora está recibiendo ayuda además por lo me ha dicho Fujitaka está muy arrepentida".

"Eso no cambia nada de lo que hizo, yo no creo que te debas de casar".

"Tomoyo nada de lo que digas me hará cambiar de opinión, ya tome mi decisión".

"Pues entonces disfruta tu boda porque yo no iré" dijo la amatista muy molesta parándose inmediatamente de la mesa.

"¡TOMOYO! No seas inmadura" le grito la mujer mientras veía como su hija salía del lugar.

* * *

El timbre sonó, el hombre camino hacia la puerta y al abrirla no esperó ver a la persona que tenía enfrente "Señorita Sakura" dijo sorprendido el viejo.

"Buenos días Wei" dijo la ojiverde con una sonrisa tímida.

"¿Qué hace aquí?" pregunto de manera educada.

"Usted dijo que algún día viniera a visitarlo para tomarnos un café o ¿no lo recuerda?".

"Claro que sí, pero sabe mejor vamos algún lugar, ahorita la casa es un desastre" dijo el hombre, Sakura sintió que no quería que entrara al departamento.

Wei y Sakura terminaron en la cafetería que estaba a dos cuadras del departamento del hombre. El hombre veía a Sakura con mucha ternura la ojiverde parecía como un conejo asustado, se veía totalmente perdida.

"¿Cómo se encuentra?" le pregunto mientas le daba un sorbo a su café.

"Pues creo que mucho mejor de la última vez que me vio" dijo para después darle un mordisco a su croissant.

"Eso me da gusto, es vez que la vi se veía mal… digo se veía como que triste".

"La verdad es que después de mi rompimiento con Shaoran no he estado bien" le admitió.

"Tanto usted como el joven Shaoran han tenido que pasar por muchas cosas para crecer, yo sé que para ustedes pareciera el fin del mundo… pero creo que esto les ayudara a crecer".

"Supongo… la verdad en algún momento me quise morir, pero eso ya paso… necesito regresar a mi vida de antes".

"No creo que la vida de antes pero si a una vida mucho mejor y mucho más feliz" le dijo con una sonrisa.

"Gracias" le contesto Sakura.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó el hombre sorprendido.

"Porque me hace sentir mejor y que hay esperanza y eso hace mucho que no lo sentía".

"Señorita Sakura le voy a decir lo mismo que le dije al joven Shaoran y es que _'no hay mal que por bien no venga'_ así que sonría y no se preocupe que todo va a ser mucho mejor".

"Eso de verdad espero" dijo para después darle un sorbo a su café.

La plática continuó acerca de los viajes de Wei, Sakura estaba muy entretenida de escuchar las anécdotas del hombre. Por primera vez la ojiverde se estaba sintiendo como antes y eso la llenaba de alegría.

Wei se tuvo que despedir ya que tenía varios pendientes, Sakura y él quedaron de volver a verse para tomar un café. Sakura necesitaba alguien con quien platicar y sentía que el hombre también ya que Shaoran ya no estaba en la cuidad.

_**Can't you hear my call?**_

_**Are you coming to get me now?**_

_**I've been waiting for,**_

_**You to come rescue me,**_

_**I need you to hold,**_

_**All of the sadness I can not,**_

_**Living inside of me.**_

Sakura comenzó a caminar por la ciudad y empezó a ver lo bella que era, la joven sentía que hace mucho tiempo que no se daba tiempo para admirar la belleza del lugar ya que había estado tan enfrascada en sus cosas que le había dejado de poner atención a lo que la rodeaba. La joven se dio cuenta de lo egoísta y tonta que había sido.

La ojiverde llego a la preparatoria y fue a checar el tablero de avisos para ver cuando le tocaba presentar sus exámenes extraordinarios. Antes de irse del lugar salió a las canchas donde vio a las porristas practicar, lo cual le dio curiosidad y decidió sentarse en las gradas para observarlas.

"Hace mucho que no te veía por aquí" dijo una voz que le resultaba familiar.

Sakura volteo y se encontró con Kyu "Si, lo sé" fue lo único que dijo la joven para seguir viendo al equipo.

"Lo están haciendo fatal" se quejo el muchacho.

"La verdad sí, lo están haciendo pésimo" dijo Sakura en tono de lastima.

"Si tú estuvieras ahí no lo harían tan mal".

"jaja si claro, de hecho nunca fuimos muy buenas" comento Sakura de forma muy sincera.

"Pero se nota que se divierten, digo tu también te divertías mucho".

"Eso es cierto, era muy divertido estar ahí saltando y haciendo acrobacia y media".

"Deberías volver… el equipo te extraña, lo sé porque Mariko me lo ha comentado".

Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron como platos ya que no cabía su sorpresa al escuchar la revelación de Kyu que su novia la extrañara si ellas eran enemigas "No te creo".

"Te lo juro que no estoy mintiendo, eso sí dice que te aborrece pero que admite que eras buena capitana" le dijo en un tono divertido.

Sakura solo puedo sonreír y Kyu se le quedo viendo y le dijo "Te ves más bonita sonriendo, últimamente no lo hacías… te veías enojada con el mundo".

Sakura no supo que decir ante el comentario de su ex novio.

"Espero que lo que te haya pasado ya se haya terminado" le dijo de manera en que la ojiverde se dio cuenta que el joven todavía se preocupaba por ella.

"Gracias" la joven miro su reloj y se dio cuenta que tenía que regresar a su casa hacer la comida pero antes le dijo al joven "Me dio gusto platicar contigo, deberíamos hacerlo más seguido".

Kyu le sonrió y le dijo "Claro que sí, me da gusto que hayas vuelto Sakura".

Sakura de camino a su casa se puso a pensar en cómo las cosas habían cambiado hace meses jamás hubiera pensado que volvería hablar con Kyu pero le dio gusto haberlo hecho ya que a pesar de todas las cosas que habían pasado entre ellos, habían sido buenos amigos y se divertía mucho a su lado. La ojiverde sentía como poco a poco las piezas se volvían a juntar para que ella volviera a sentirse como antes.

_**I'm in here, I'm trying to tell you something,**_

_**Can anybody help?**_

_**I'm in here, I'm calling out but you can't hear,**_

_**Can anybody help?**_

Ya era de noche y Sakura se encontraba cenando con su padre, el ambiente había estado muy tranquilo hasta que Fujitaka decidió hablar con su hija de algo importante.

"Sakura" dijo el hombre llamando la atención de su hija hacia él.

"¿Si?" dijo la ojiverde mirándola.

"Hija… Sonomi y yo…- Fujitaka no encontraba las palabras adecuadas- Sonomi y yo nos casaremos la próxima semana".

"¡¿Qué?" dijo sorprendida la ojiverde.

"Sonomi y yo nos casaremos la próxima semana, será una ceremonia pequeña solo la familia y bueno mañana iremos a cenar a un restaurant para festejar".

"No creo que sea buena idea que vaya, digo todos me odian" dijo con tristeza.

"Eso no es cierto, todos te queremos es solo que…" Fujitaka no sabía que decir.

"Es solo que hice cosas horribles y ahora nadie me quiere".

"Hija por favor no digas eso".

"Pero es verdad papá…" dijo Sakura mientras se paró de la mesa para ir a su habitación.

Lo primero que hizo Sakura al entrar a su habitación fue agarrar su celular y marcar un numero "Necesito hablar contigo".

* * *

Sakura vio como las jóvenes se encontraban bailando ballet, tratando de no ser vista se sentó en uno de los asientos de atrás del auditorio, a lado de ella se encontraba Yukito que estaba viendo a sus alumnas bailar.

"¿Estas enojado conmigo?" fue lo primero que pregunto la ojiverde.

Yukito volteo a ver a la joven con mucha ternura y le dijo "Claro que no Sakura, yo jamás estaría enojado contigo pero…".

"¿Pero?" dijo Sakura con mirada preocupada.

"Es solo que, no entiendo por qué hiciste las cosas esa manera".

"¿Crees que Touya me odie?".

Yukito vio a Sakura como si estuviera loca "Touya jamás te odiaría, el te ama es solo que al igual que yo no entiende porque te comportaste de esa manera".

"Sé que lo que hice estuvo mal y me quiero disculpar por la manera en la que te trate a ti y a Touya. Fui una tonta, ustedes siempre se han preocupado por mí y yo me comporte como una niña malcriada y caprichosa".

"Eso ya no importa, lo que importa es que la vieja Sakura está con nosotros" le dijo con una sonrisa cálida mientras abrazaba a la ojiverde. Esta se sentía tan segura en los brazos del que antes era su maestro de baile y antiguo amor de niñez.

"Ya me tengo que ir, mi papá se va a enojar cuando se entere que no estoy en la casa".

"Te acompaño" dijo Yukito escoltándola a la salida del auditorio para después encontrarse a Touya parado a lado de su auto.

"Touya" dijo Sakura para después voltear a ver a Yukito este solo le sonrió.

"Vamos monstruo te llevare a casa" dijo para después meterse a su automóvil, Sakura rápidamente se despidió de Yukito para irse con su hermano mayor. La mayoría del camino ambos hermanos estuvieron callados, ya que no sabían cómo decir lo que sentía.

Cuando llegaron a su casa Touya apagó el auto y volteó a ver a su hermana, no dijo nada solo la abrazo fuertemente, Sakura sonrió ya que ellos no necesitaban decirse palabras ya que todo estaba dicho.

"Lo siento Touya" en un débil susurro esas palabras salieron de la boca de Sakura.

"Lo se monstruo, no te preocupes todo estará bien" le dijo de manera alentadora.

"Creo que debo entrar a la casa, mi papá se enojara conmigo" Sakura salió del carro acompañada por su hermano mayor. La puerta se abrió y era Fujitaka que tenía un gesto de molestia hasta que vio quien acompañaba a su hija.

"Touya ¿Qué haces aquí hijo?" pregunto el hombre sorprendido.

"Tenía que hablar unas cosas con Sakura, perdón por sacarla de la casa papá".

"Está bien hijo, pasen a la casa que la noche está fresca" ambos hijos se rieron y pasaron a la casa. Fujitaka les hizo chocolate caliente y se pusieron a ver películas viejas que tanto les gustaba. Sakura se encontraba feliz de poder pasar tiempo con su familia como antes, cada vez sentía que recuperaba una parte de ella como si las piezas volvieran a embonar.

* * *

Al día siguiente Eriol se encontraba en su habitación leyendo los apuntes que Tomoyo le había llevado ya que el al estar en el hospital no había podido presentar los exámenes finales por su situación la escuela lo iba a dejar presentar en la fecha de los extraordinarios y como no iba a tener otra oportunidad tenía que salir muy bien para poder graduarse e ir a Columbia.

En esos momentos alguien tocó la puerta, Eriol sin quitar la vista del cuaderno dijo "Pase" inmediatamente la puerta se abrió y entro alguien que el inglés no se esperaba para nada.

"Hola Eriol" dijo una voz femenina.

Eriol no podía creer que Sakura estuviera enfrente de él y lo que más le sorprendía era que era la vieja Sakura no la Sakura con cabello oscuro y maquillaje tipo mapache y ropa rota si no la Sakura con su cabello castaño claro y vestida con un pantalón de mezclilla oscuro y una blusa amarilla sin mangas.

"¿Te sorprende que este aquí?" pregunto algo nerviosa.

"La verdad si, ¿Por qué estás aquí?" pregunto algo desconfiado.

"Bueno me entere de lo que paso y quería ver si estabas bien… y – la ojiverde estaba muy nerviosa que no lograba encontrar las palabras para decir lo que sentía- quería disculparme por las cosas horribles que te dije y la actitud que tuve".

Eriol no dijo nada, solo se le quedo viendo serio. Sakura se acerco más a su cama y con toda la sinceridad del mundo le dijo "Fui una estúpida lo admito, mi comportamiento fue el de una niña tonta y me arrepiento de todas las pendejadas que hice".

Eriol se dio cuenta que Sakura lo decía en serio por lo cual le contesto "Que bueno que te hayas dado cuenta, lastimaste a mucha gente Sakura".

"Lo sé, y por eso quiero arreglar las cosas. Quiero hacer todo bien".

"Me parece bien" contesto algo frio.

"Eriol… ¿Me perdonas?" dijo Sakura mientras le tomaba las manos y lo veía a los ojos esperando ver algo de compasión y comprensión.

"Si, la verdad es que yo también he cometido pendejadas y yo no soy nadie para juzgarte Sakura… quiero que volvamos a ser amigos" le dijo con una sonrisa.

Sakura no cabía de alegría ya que Eriol la había perdonado y eso significaba mucho para ella. La ojiverde de la emoción le dio un abrazo muy emotivo al inglés.

"Sakura… Sakura recuerda que acabo de salir del hospital no quiero regresar" se quejo el joven haciendo que la ojiverde rápidamente se separar de él.

"Perdón… es que estoy muy emocionada" dijo de manera alegre pero después su semblante cambio por un serio "¿Crees que Tomoyo me perdone?".

"No lo sé, está muy sentida y enojada contigo".

"Esta noche tendremos una cena por el compromiso de nuestros padres, deberías venir creo que tu presencia podría ayudar".

"Si, Tomoyo también me lo pidió".

"Entonces nos veremos en la noche y sigue estudiando porque dicen que el examen de Física estará difícil" dijo la ojiverde para después irse del lugar.

* * *

Sakura se encontraba viéndose enfrente del espejo, la joven lucia un bello vestido de tirantes color rosa con bolitas blancas, su cabello estaba suelto lacio; la verdad es que ya extrañaba ver su cabello de color natural por lo cual se le hacía bueno ver a la vieja Sakura pero sabia en el fondo que ella jamás volvería a ser la misma Sakura por más que lo intentara. Tenía una historia, un pasado que la había marcado ahora solo le quedaba ver al frente y tratar de mejorar por que regresar al pasado ya no era una opción.

Su padre abrió la puerta y le dijo "Sakura ya es hora de irnos".

"Si papá, ahorita bajo" dijo para darse una última mirada. En todo el camino la joven Kinomoto estuvo nerviosa ya que sabía que se encontraría a Tomoyo pero esperaba que todo estuviera tranquilo aunque fuera por sus padres. Sakura se sorprendió cuando llegaron a "La casita del Prado" que era un restaurante muy elegante al cual nunca había ido.

Al entrar al lugar este estaba decorado de manera muy romántica y clásica. Una de las señoritas guio a Fujitaka y su hija a un pequeño balcón lleno de plantas y luces de velas que le daban un ambiente cálido. En la mesa se encontraban Touya y Yukito que platicaban animadamente.

"Buenas noches" dijo Fujitaka mientras saludaba a su hijo y su novio, lo mismo hizo la ojiverde.

Pasaron unos 10 minutos cuando llegaron Sonomi con Tomoyo y Eriol, la amatista tenía una cara de pocos amigos, se veía que la habían obligado a ir. Sakura sentía que Tomoyo la quería matar con la mirada.

"Buenas noches" dijo Sonomi de manera animada.

"Buenas noches" dijo Tomoyo de manera seca y se sentó lo más lejos que podía de Sakura a lado de su novio.

Enseguida llego un mesero que les tomo la orden después de unos minutos la comida llegó, todo estaba relativamente tranquilo aunque se podía sentir la tensión entre las dos adolescentes en especial de parte de Tomoyo que evitaba mirar a la ojiverde y solo platicaba con su novio.

Fujitaka se paró de su asiento para decir unas palabras: "Que buenos que estamos todos reunidos aquí… me da una gran felicidad anunciarles formalmente que me casare con esta hermosa y maravillosa mujer- señalo a Sonomi que sonreía complacientemente – y tengo mucha fe en nuestro futuro como familia y que seremos muy felices".

Todos sonrieron menos Tomoyo la joven tomo su copa de vino por completo y decidió decir unas palabras, la joven con su cuchillo golpeo su copa para llamar la atención de los presentes.

"Creo que esta noche es perfecta, y creo que para casi todos los presentes es una alegría esta unión, pero antes creo que debo decir algunas cosas como por ejemplo el hecho de que Fujitaka siempre se la pasa trabajando y que dudo sinceramente que pueda hacer feliz a mi madre, y ni que se diga de sus hijos, Touya al igual que su padre se deslinda emocionalmente de las personas y la pobre Sakura es quien ha tenido que sufrir las consecuencias- Sakura veía con incredulidad a la amatista- la pobre Sakura que es una drogadicta que tiene sexo en los baños, la pobre Sakura que estuvo embarazada y pensaba en abortar a su bebé que bueno que lo perdió porque hubiera sido una terrible madre como la suya, pobre Sakura bueno pobre familia Kinomoto me dan lastima todos." La amatista inmediatamente se paró de la mesa dejando a todos en un gran silencio.

"¿Qué quiso decir Tomoyo con eso de que estuviste embarazada?" pregunto el hombre molesto, Sakura no sabía que decir solo se le quedaba viendo a Touya.

Eriol que no había hablado en toda la cena se disculpo y como pudo siguió a Tomoyo hasta que la alcanzo.

"¡TOMOYO! Espera" le grito el inglés.

Tomoyo se volteo a verlo.

"¿Por qué diablos hiciste eso?" le pregunto molesto.

"Porque su padre merecía saber las cosas que Sakura ha hecho, la verdad tenía que salir a la luz" se defendió.

"¿Acabas de escuchar lo que dijiste?... Tomoyo no puedo creer que hayas caído tan bajo, tú que tachabas de inmadura a Sakura has hecho algo mucho peor".

"Eso no es cierto" contesto molesta la amatista.

"Claro que sí y lo sabes. ¿Hasta cuándo va durar esto? ¿Hasta cuándo se van a dejar de lastimar?... Se supone que son amigas no enemigas".

"Es que acaso no entiendes Eriol".

Eriol se acerco a la amatista infundiéndole miedo haciendo que se hiciera para atrás y mirándolo con desconfianza "La que no entiendes eres tú, Tomoyo. Sakura está tratando de hacer un esfuerzo… realmente me has decepcionado esperaba más de ti" dijo esto para después dejar sola a la amatista.

Tomoyo se quedo pensando en lo que le había dicho su novio, defendía su postura pero había una pequeña voz en su interior que le decía que Eriol tenía razón en todo lo que le había dicho pero no quería aceptarlo por lo cual decidió irse a su casa y esperar a que fuera un nuevo día.

* * *

Al día siguiente Tomoyo se levanto sintiendo una gran culpa, era como una gran peso en el pecho que le impedía poder respirar. La joven decidió salir de su habitación para desayunar algo creyendo que eso la haría sentir mejor cuando vio a su mamá platicando con Fujitaka.

"Tal vez deberíamos cancelar la boda, si las cosas están de esta manera" dijo la mujer.

"Te entiendo, anoche hable muy seriamente con mis hijos… la verdad Sakura parece una desconocida para mi" Dijo Fujitaka con tristeza en su voz.

"Yo me siento de la misma manera, me pregunto qué hice mal para que Tomoyo se comportara de esa manera" dijo con lagrimas haciendo que la amatista se sintiera muy mal ya que ella no quería ser la causa del sufrimiento de su madre, tenía que buscar la manera de arreglar las cosas.

* * *

Sakura se encontraba en el parque pingüino leyendo un libro ya que para su examen de literatura tenía que saber de qué se trataba. La ojiverde se encontraba concentrada en su lectura tanto que no se dio cuenta que alguien la estaba observando.

"Sabía que te encontraría aquí, siempre vienes cuando algo te molesta" dijo una voz muy familiar para la castaña.

Sakura levanto su vista y vio a Tomoyo que tenía una mirada nerviosa. La ojiverde dejo su libro en la banca y camino hacia donde estaba la amatista, la vio de manera severa y cruzo los brazos esperando que dijera algo.

Pero Tomoyo no dijo algo.

"¿A qué vienes Tomoyo? ¿A seguir insultándome o a ventilarle a todo Tomoeda lo que he hecho?" dijo algo molesta.

Tomoyo saco de su bolsa una carta y Sakura de manera curiosa pregunto "¿Qué es eso?".

"Una carta que te escribí hace tres meses, pero jamás te la di" le contesto.

La amatista abrió la carta y comenzó a leer:

_Querida Sakura…_

_Hay tantas cosas que me gustaría decirte, pero últimamente te siento lejos. Comprendo lo que pasa con Li pero aun asi me gustaría que me dejaras apoyarte, ¿Por qué no me dejas? Recuerdas aquellos viejos tiempos cuando te caías y yo era la que te ayudaba a levantarte… ¿Por qué no me dejas ahora?._

_Sakura me siento tan sola, mi mundo se cae a pedazos y nadie me escucha gritar, Eriol cada vez actúa mas extraño, siempre evita hablar conmigo. Mi mamá ensimismada como siempre, ahora de lo único que habla es de su relación con tu papá si se que a lo mejor es egoísta pero no lo soporto. Mi padre por otro lado es como si no existiera, no me regresa mis llamadas, ni se preocupa por mi desde que tiene una nueva familia. Siento como si no perteneciera algún lugar, me siento perdida._

_Sakura no me saques de tu vida como los demás… ¿Dónde estás Sakura?_

Sakura tenía los ojos llorosos después de escuchar a Tomoyo. "Jamás me atreví a dártela me acobarde y entonces Li llego… y el comprendía todo lo que pasaba, confundí las cosas y pasó lo que pasó".

"¿Por qué no me dijiste la verdad?" pregunto con la voz quebrada

"Porque tenía miedo, porque fui cobarde".

"¿Sabes? Shaoran no fue quien me rompió el corazón… fuiste tú, Tomoyo" declaro la ojiverde.

"Lo siento tanto".

"Yo también, lamento todas las tonterías que hice… estaba enojada, dolida… no entendía nada- Sakura no pudo contener mas sus lagrimas- perdón por ser tan mala amiga pero es que no sabía cómo ser una para ti, no sabía cómo funcionar sin Shaoran".

Tomoyo le ofreció su mano a Sakura y esta la tomo y por primera vez en mucho tiempo ambas jóvenes sintieron paz en su interior.

_**I'm in here, I'm trying to tell you something,**_

_**Can anybody help?**_

_**I'm in here, I'm calling out but you can't hear,**_

_**Can anybody help?**_

Ya era por fin de noche, Sakura se encontraba en el auditorio haciendo calentamiento. Desde que había hablado con Tomoyo sabía que necesitaba hacer algo para por fin enfrentar todos sus miedos. Necesitaba bailar lo había estado evitando pero ya no podía era parte de ella y ella no podía existir sin el baile y lo había aceptado.

La joven daba vueltas por el escenario recordando lo mucho que le gustaba estar en el bailando, la joven sentía como el rompecabezas de su ser se había completado. Por fin era Sakura Kinomoto y no el fantasma que había sido por los últimos tres meses. La ojiverde por fin podía pensar en su futuro con alegría y entusiasmo.

* * *

Tomoyo toco la puerta para luego escuchar "Pase". La joven abrió la puerta y vio a Eriol que se encontraba checando unas cosas en su laptop.

"Tomoyo" dijo seriamente.

"Tenias razón de lo que me dijiste anoche, lo que hice estuvo mal. Debí haber pensado mejor en mis acciones" dijo de manera sincera.

Eriol se paro y camino con ayuda de su bastón y toco a su novia del hombro y con una sonrisa le dijo "Me da gusto que hayas recapacitado".

"Sakura y yo ya nos disculpamos, trataremos que nuestra amistad vuelva a funcionar".

"Eso es grandioso Tomoyo" comento Eriol muy emocionado para rápidamente cambiar su semblante por un más serio.

"Tomoyo tengo algo que decirte".

"¿Qué?" pregunto la joven preocupada por la cara de su novio.

"Shaoran está de regreso".

* * *

_**Can't you hear my call?**_

_**Are you coming to get me now?**_

_**I've been waiting for,**_

_**You to come rescue me,**_

_**I need you to hold,**_

_**All of the sadness I can not,**_

_**Living inside of me.**_

_**I'm crying out, I'm breaking down,**_

_**I am fearing it all,**_

_**Stuck inside these walls,**_

_**Tell me there is hope for me**_

_**Is anybody out there listening?**_

El chino no podía creer estar de regreso, las calles de Tomoeda se sentía tan familiares pero a la vez distintas. Después de haber ido a visitar a Eriol y enterarse de lo que le había pasado a su mejor amigo decidió ver a cierta persona que le causaba un gran nerviosismo pero sabía que tenía que verla era algo más grande que él lo que lo impulsaba a buscarla.

Cuando entro al auditorio la vio, tan bella y etérea como siempre. Bailando en el escenario como si fuera un hada del bosque. El corazón del chino sintió un gran revuelo pero aun así camino hasta donde la ojiverde se encontraba danzando.

"Sakura" dijo con su voz ronca haciendo que la joven detuviera su baile y se quedara estática sin verlo ya que estaba de espaldas. Poco a poco fue volteando para encontrarse de frente aquel muchacho de ojos color de otoño.

Con la voz débil pudo pronunciar "¿Shaoran?".

* * *

****CONTINAURA****

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: Bueno después de más de un mes sin actualizar aquí me tiene. Me tengo que disculpar por mi demora pero lo que sucede es que empecé otra carrera y la verdad al principio me sentía muy deprimida para escribir, no tenía ganas de nada y después cuando ya estuve mucho más animada la escuela me ocupa mucho de mi tiempo tengo tanta tarea que hay días que no duermo y es horrible entonces aquellos ratos libres los disfruto durmiendo. Espero no tardarme con los capítulos restantes ya que es muy poco lo que falta para el final.**

**Bueno hablando del capítulo no mate a Eriol, jamás planee hacerlo solo que quería asustarlos por malvada jojojo. Bueno Kaho está en la cárcel donde merece estar esa psyco bitch. Tomoyo y Eriol más fuerte que nunca.**

**Sakura ya regreso a la normalidad aunque antes de esto tuvo que enfrentarse a varias cosas me gusto mucho su escena con Tomoyo la sentí muy honesta y como debía ser. Y bueno por fin Shaoran regreso a Tomoeda! Ya veremos que tantas cosas se tendrán que decir Saku y Shao.**

**Hasta entonces me despido de todos agradeciéndoles los reviews que me han mandado apoyándome para continuar, sin ustedes esto no se podría.**

**La canción que use se llama i'm here de Sia se las recomiendo mucho.  
**

**PD: si ya c que algunos les molesta pero si no hay más de 5 reviews no actualizo.**

**aLeirBagPotteR-BasS**


	25. You and I

**SEXY DIRTY LOVE**

**Disclairmer: Los personajes de CCS no son propiedad mía, sino de Clamp, este fic es sin fines de lucro, solo tiene el propósito de entretener a la los lectores.**

"…" _**diálogos**_

'…' _**pensamientos**_

_**(…) notas de la autora**_

…_**FLASHBACK…**_

**Capítulo 25: You and I**

"¿Cómo te encuentras Sakura?" pregunto la mujer viéndola atentamente.

"Pues bien… digo, ya he mejorado las cosas con todos, en especial con Tomoyo. Hasta decir que mi papá se casara este sábado con Sonomi y Tomoyo y yo hemos ayudado todo está muy bien pero…"

"¿Pero qué?"

"Hace una semana vi a Shaoran de nuevo"

"¿Y qué sentiste cuando lo viste?" pregunto la mujer interesada en saber la respuesta de la ojiverde.

"Al principio estaba en shock no podía creer que él estuviera en enfrente de mí y luego…"

_**Flashback**_

"_Shaoran" dijo la ojiverde con voz débil._

"_Hola Sakura" dijo de manera tranquila aunque por dentro su corazón estaba latiendo a mil por hora._

_Sakura no sabía que decir, se había imaginado tantas veces este momento y todas las cosas que querría decirle al castaño pero ahora que lo tenía enfrente parecía que el gato le había comido la lengua._

"_Estas aquí en Tomoeda" dijo por fin pudiendo hablar._

"_Sí, estoy en Tomoeda… yo" antes de que pudiera continuar con lo que quería decir fueron interrumpidos por Touya._

"_Sakura es tarde, te voy a llevar a la casa" dijo el hombre sin darse cuenta de la presencia del chino._

"_Si hermano" dijo la joven recogiendo rápidamente sus cosas._

"_¡¿Qué demonios haces tú aquí?" dijo Touya en tono agresivo, antes de que el mayor de los Kinomoto pudiera hacerle algo al chino, Sakura se metió en medio._

"_Hermano, es tarde es mejor que nos vayamos" le dijo tratando de convencerlo de no pelear con el chino. Mientras Shaoran lo veía con cara de enojo y molestia._

"_Tienes razón, mejor vámonos" contesto Touya para después empezar a caminar hacia la salida, Sakura lo siguió pero Shaoran la sujeto de la mano. Ambos pudieron sentir una descarga eléctrica que les recorrió todo el cuerpo._

"_Espero que podamos hablar" Sakura solo se le quedo viendo fijamente sin decir nada._

"_¡SAKURA!" grito Touya desde la salida, la ojiverde rápidamente se separo del castaño y se fue sin decir nada._

_**Fin de Flashback**_

"Estoy muy confundida, no sé qué hacer. ¿Qué cree que debo de hacer?" pregunto la ojiverde.

"Bueno como hemos estado hablando, Sakura es necesario que enfrentes las cosas y no huyas de ellas. Y creo que debes hablar con honestidad con él y de una vez por todas dejar las cosas en claro" le contestó la mujer mientras la miraba de manera analítica.

"No estoy segura que pueda enfrentarme a él".

"Sakura… recuerda que como parte de tu tratamiento es hablar con las personas, y él es una de las personas con las que es necesario que hables".

"Está bien, tratare de hablar con él…" dijo insegura.

"Qué bueno, recuerda que quiero que sigas escribiendo de cómo te vas sintiendo, la próxima semana me gustaría que me contaras como te fue con Shaoran" dijo en modo de despedida.

"Si, nos vemos la próxima semana" dijo la ojiverde levantándose de su lugar y saliendo del consultorio.

* * *

Sakura se encontraba en su habitación haciendo su maleta ya que iba pasar el fin de semana en la casa que tenia Tomoyo y su mamá en el lago Tsukimine. Sakura y Tomoyo habían pasado muchas vacaciones en ese lugar y ahora iba ser donde su padre se iba a casar con Sonomi.

"¿Ya tienes todo listo?" pregunto Tomoyo mientras entraba a la habitación y se sentaba en la cama.

"No, pero ya pronto termino solo me faltan unas cosas".

"¿Puedes creer que mañana se vayan a casar nuestros padres?"

"No… todo parece tan surrealista" dijo mientras seguía metiendo ropa a su maleta.

"Recuerdo cuando éramos pequeñas y decíamos que queríamos ser hermanas para jamás separarnos y ahora estamos a un día de convertirnos" dijo con un poco de nostalgia.

Sakura se sentó a lado de su amiga y volteo a verla "Si, y pensar todas las tonterías que hicimos para que eso no pasara… ¿Quién diría?"

"Ya lo sé…- en ese momento a Tomoyo le llego un mensaje- Mira lo que me puso Chiharu: Tommy horrible dolor de cabeza… todo el día en cama".

"Eso le pasa por tomar tanto, le dijimos que no lo hiciera" dijo Sakura riéndose de su amiga.

"Me da gusto que ya estés bien con todas".

"A mí también… bueno creo que ya tengo la maleta, es mejor que nos vayamos no vaya a ser que tu mamá se desespere mas".

"Ja,ja tienes razón… vámonos, la verdad no se cual es el chiste que sea solo familiar si va a estar así de loca" le comentaba Tomoyo a Sakura mientras salía del hogar de los Kinomoto.

* * *

Oguri se encontraba camino a la mansión de las Daidouji, tenía que ver a Sakura y pedirle ayuda ya que se había metido con gente muy peligrosa más peligrosa de lo que él hubiera pensado. Después de haberles hecho una movida chueca había tenido que huir a Hiroshima y esconderse ahí por tres semanas, los había logrado hacer creer que estaba en Osaka. Pero dado que no podía volver al negocio necesitaba dinero, necesitaba ver a Sakura.

Cuando toco el timbre una de las sirvientas le abrió "Diga…"

"Necesito hablar con Sakura" dijo un poco ansioso.

"La señorita Sakura no se encuentra".

"¿Sabe cuando regresara?".

"No, la señorita Sakura no está en Tomoeda. Le pido que no regrese ya que su presencia no es bienvenida en esta residencia" iba a cerrar la puerta pero fue detenida por Oguri.

"Si me dice donde está la Sakura le prometo no volver aquí".

"Lo siento, no estoy autorizada para decir eso" contesto tajantemente.

"Por favor- Oguri se le acerco de manera sensual y esta sonrió de manera nerviosa – Te prometo que ya no volveré a molestar a menos que tú quieras".

"Está bien le diré donde esta".

* * *

Tomoyo toco la puerta y escucho un "Pase" al abrirla vio a Sakura vestida con un hermoso vestido amarillo sin mangas y falda ancha, la joven se veía radiante con su cabello suelto y ondulado, su maquillaje era muy sencillo pero la hacía ver mucho más bonita de lo que ya era.

"Sakura te ves preciosa" dijo Tomoyo con una gran sonrisa.

"Todo es gracias a ti que me hiciste este vestido. Pero tú te ves súper hot" Tomoyo lucía un vestido corto de un solo hombro color uva ceñido al cuerpo, su cabello recogido por una coleta lacia.

"Sakura tengo algo importante que decirte- dijo nerviosa- hay algo que no te he dicho porque no sé como vayas a reaccionar, pero creo que necesitas saberlo".

"¿Qué es Tomoyo?" pregunto curiosa la ojiverde.

"Li está de vuelta, desde hace una semana y Eriol y yo hemos estado saliendo con él estos días y..."

"No te preocupes Tomoyo, ya lo sabía" contesto tranquila.

"¿Qué? ¿Cómo?" dijo muy sorprendida

"Porque lo vi hace una semana".

"¿Y como estas? ¿De qué hablaron?" pregunto Tomoyo muy interesada en saber que había pasado.

"De nada, no hablamos de nada porque Touya llego y me fui con él y eso fue todo".

"Sakura… Eriol invito a Li al festival de las flores y quería saber ¿Si no te molestaba?".

"No, no tendría porque".

"Qué bueno- contesto aliviada- porque bueno es que para nosotras es tradición ir al festival y pues no quiero arruinarlo porque Li va estar aquí".

"Eso no tendría porque pasar, así que no te preocupes Tommy yo no tengo problemas con ver a Shaoran".

"Me da mucho gusto- dijo con una gran sonrisa- bueno me voy porque tengo que ayudar a mi mamá a vestirse".

"Si, yo iré a ver como esta todo abajo" dijo antes de que Tomoyo saliera de la habitación.

Sakura se sentó en la cama, le había dicho a Tomoyo que no había problema con que Shaoran estuviera en el lago Tsukimine pero la verdad es que no sabía que iba a pasar si lo veía de nuevo, la psicóloga le había dicho que tenía que enfrentar sus miedos y volver a ver a Shaoran y hablar con él era uno de ellos.

* * *

"Mamá por favor tranquilízate" dijo Tomoyo viendo como Sonomi estaba en medio de un colapso nervioso.

"Pero… que tal si todo sale mal, como con tu padre… y jamás podre ser feliz" dijo hiperventilando.

"Mamá eso no va a pasar, Fujitaka te quiere. Si no, no hubiera aguantado todo lo que Sakura y yo les hicimos pasar… no debes de tener miedo" dijo tratándola de calmar.

"¿Tú crees?" pregunto nerviosa.

"Claro que si, así que no te preocupes".

En ese momento entró Sakura y dijo "Ya todos están abajo esperando- al ver el rostro preocupado de Sonomi pregunto- ¿Qué pasa?".

"Mi mamá está nerviosa" dijo Tomoyo.

Sakura se acercó a Sonomi y le dijo "Quiero que tengas esto- mostrándole una pulsera de plata varios dijes- es mi pulsera de la suerte, siempre que la uso me va muy bien…. Creo que te serviría mucho".

Sonomi estaba sin palabras, abrazo a Sakura fuertemente y tomo la pulsera para ponérsela y en un susurro le dijo "Gracias".

* * *

La ceremonia comenzó, Fujitaka y Sonomi se encontraban enfrente del ministro mientras Tomoyo se encontraba a lado de su madre como dama de honor. Touya, Sakura y Yukito estaban atrás viendo la ceremonia.

Fujitaka y Sonomi estaban diciendo sus votos cuando una de las sirvientas se acercó a Sakura y le dijo al oído "Alguien la está buscando afuera, dice que es muy urgente". Sakura solo asintió para retirarse silenciosamente de la ceremonia.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" dijo al ver a Oguri parado mientas fumaba un cigarro.

"Esa no era la bienvenida que esperaba Sakurita" dijo esto para después acercarse a Sakura y acariciarle su mejilla izquierda, la ojiverde rápidamente se alejo del joven.

"Vete Oguri… tú no tienes nada que hacer aquí".

"¿Qué te pasa Preciosa?" pregunto muy sorprendido ante la actitud de la castaña.

"No me digas así, tú y yo no somos nada… lo que tuvimos se acabo, así que vete".

"¡¿Qué?... ¡Cómo puedes decir eso, después de todo lo que hemos vivido juntos!" contestó molesto.

Al ver molesto al joven, Sakura se asusto un poco pero trato de ser fuerte "Oguri vete, o si no llamo a mi hermano…".

"¿Me estas dejando por otro?" preguntó casi gritando.

"Oguri baja la voz y no, no te estoy dejando por nadie… esto lo hago por mi. Me haces daño así que vete o llamare a Touya y es enserio" dijo de manera firme.

"Si así lo quieres, pero te arrepentirás Sakura… ya lo veras" le amenazo antes de irse. Sakura quería llorar ya que tenía miedo, la joven trato de calmarse antes de regresar a la ceremonia.

* * *

La ceremonia terminó, todos felicitaron a los recién casados. Después tuvieron una comida tranquila, al finalizar Fujitaka y Sonomi se despidieron ya que se irían una semana a Paris por su luna de miel dejando solos a sus hijos.

"Creo que deberían irse con nosotros" dijo Touya muy serio a su hermana.

"No hermano, Tomoyo y yo nos quedaremos hasta el festival de las flores… sabes que siempre asistimos y este año no será la excepción".

"Insisto en que no deberían quedarse solas" dijo Touya defendiendo su punto.

Yukito llego con las maletas y se acerco a su novio y le dijo "Touya no te preocupes, Sakura y Tomoyo se pueden cuidar solas".

"Ves Touya, Yukito confía en nosotras ¿Por qué tu no?".

"Está bien, pero quiero que me marquen todos los días… de acuerdo"

"Sipi" dijo Sakura muy feliz y abrazo a su hermano de la emoción.

* * *

Al día siguiente Sakura se levantó y bajó directamente a la cocina ya que tenía mucha sed, vió que alguien estaba agarrando unas cosas del refrigerador pensando que era Tomoyo, Sakura le dijo "Pensé que todavía estabas dormida".

Sakura se quedo impactada al ver que la persona a la que le estaba hablando no era Tomoyo sino Shaoran, rápidamente la joven busco manera de cubrirse ya que solo vestía un pequeño camisón color perla.

"Hola Sakura" dijo de manera tranquila el castaño.

"Shaoran… ¿Qué haces aquí?" pregunto todavía shock.

"Eriol y Tomoyo me invitaron al festival de las flores… Eriol y yo acabamos de llegar".

"Es cierto" la joven se reprendió a si misma por haberlo olvidado, el incidente con Oguri había sido lo único que había estado en su cabeza.

"¿Cómo estás?" pregunto el chino.

"Bien ¿y tú?" contesto en automático.

"Igual…" los jóvenes se quedaron en silencio sin saber que decirse.

"Creo que buscare a Tomoyo y Eriol" dijo Sakura buscando una excusa para irse del lugar.

"Si… está bien" contesto Shaoran, el joven vio como Sakura salía de la cocina. Todo eso era muy difícil para él, estar cerca de ella y no poder besarla y abrazarla como en los viejos tiempos y lo peor de todo era verla en aquel camisón que lo invitaba a querer acariciarlas por todos lados.

Sakura abrió la puerta del cuarto de su amiga, pero deseó no haberlo hecho ya que encontró a Tomoyo y Eriol en una situación comprometedora. "Lo siento, lo siento" dijo cubriéndose los ojos mientras sus amigos se metían entre las sabanas de la cama apenados.

Sakura salió rápidamente de la habitación y se encontró a Shaoran que estaba subiendo las escaleras "¿Los encontraste?".

Sakura todavía muerta de la pena asintió rápidamente, Shaoran iba en dirección a buscarlos pero la ojiverde lo sujeto por el brazo, rápidamente sintió una carga eléctrica recorriéndola por completo, lo soltó para luego decir "Mejor vamos abajo, tengo hambre…" Shaoran la siguió y llegaron a la cocina.

Sakura saco varias cosas del refrigerador y empezó a cocinar mientras Shaoran la veía atentamente, la joven volteo y le dijo "¿Qué?" lo que no se había dado cuenta es que tenia la nariz llena de harina haciéndola ver muy tierna.

"Nada…" dijo Shaoran con una sonrisa.

"No, dime…" pregunto curiosa.

"No es nada… tú sigue cocinando".

"Shaoran Li, exijo que me digas" se acerco a él de manera amenazante con su espátula.

Shaoran se levantó de su asiento buscando la manera huir "Tu nariz esta manchada" contestó muriéndose de la risa cosa que a Sakura no le gustó. "Ya verás" dijo acercándose con la bolsa de harina. Shaoran rápidamente comenzó a correr pero se le había olvidado lo rápida que era Sakura. Siguieron corriendo hasta que llegaron al patio fue ahí cuando Sakura lo logró alcanzar y le hecho la harina ensuciándolo todo.

"¡Sakura!... te pasas, ahora tendré que limpiarme" dijo Shaoran fingiendo estar molesto. Sakura se acerco pero no se había percatado era que estaban a lado de la piscina. El castaño en un rápido movimiento jaló a la ojiverde a la alberca, Sakura dio un grito que sonó en toda la casa.

"Shaoran... te pasas" dijo nadando a la orilla para salir de ahí.

"Tú empezaste" contesto el joven en su defensa.

Ambos jóvenes salieron de piscina, Shaoran se quito su playera exponiendo su torso. Sakura no podía quitarla la vista encima cosa que al castaño le gustó.

"¿Qué están haciendo?" la voz de Tomoyo los devolvió a la realidad. Fue cuando Sakura se dio cuenta que su camisón estaba todo traslucido y salió corriendo del lugar dejando a Tomoyo y Shaoran solos.

"Entonces…" dijo Tomoyo con los brazos cruzados esperando respuesta. Shaoran solo encogió los hombros y dijo "Nada" y entro a la casa dejando que Tomoyo formulara sus teorías.

* * *

En la tarde los cuatros salieron a pasear en bicicletas que Tomoyo tenía desde hace varios años. Le enseñaron a Shaoran el centro donde vieron varias tiendas, comieron helado y confites, después llegaron al lago donde podrían rentar unas lanchas donde las personas pedaleaban para poder avanzar. Tomoyo y Eriol decidieron ir juntos dejando solos a Sakura y Shaoran.

Mientras se encontraban pedaleando ambos jóvenes se encontraban en silencio. Sakura tratando de romper el hielo le pregunto "¿Qué tal Hong Kong?".

"Pues bien, mi hermana Sheifa se casó… ¿si te acuerdas de ella?".

"Si… me acuerdo que Wei me comento algo sobre eso".

"¿Wei? ¿Lo estuviste viendo cuando no estuve?".

"Si, pero fueron solo dos ocasiones y ya, nada mas… ¿Y Meiling que tal esta?".

"Muy bien, de hecho me mandó un mensaje hace rato que planea irse de vacaciones con su novio".

"¿Meiling tiene novio? Guau eso es genial me da mucho gusto por ella, después de todo lo de Eriol".

"Si a mí también".

"Y… ¿Tu qué tal?" preguntó un poco nerviosa.

"Pues estoy trabajando en la empresas de la familia, soy asistente del director de mercadotecnia de los hoteles… quien iba a decir que terminaría trabajando para mi familia…" dijo en un tono irónico.

"Yo, siempre supe que ibas a terminar haciéndote cargo de ellos, sabía que ibas a poder, eres alguien muy inteligente y capaz… creo que el único que no lo sabía eras tú".

Shaoran se quedó callado ya que le había sorprendido mucho lo que Sakura le había dicho.

"Gracias… ¿Y tú, cuéntame cómo te ha ido?" fue lo único que pudo decir el castaño.

Sakura se puso nerviosa, porque estaba segura que ni Eriol o Tomoyo le habían contado lo que había pasado con Oguri y su cuasi intento de suicidio. "Pues bien, todo está muy bien ahora, me tomo rato comprender la relación de mi papá con Sonomi pero ahora sé que es lo mejor para ellos y estoy feliz por eso".

"Me da mucho gusto que estés bien, que todos ustedes este bien. Me preocupe cuando me entere lo de Eriol… jamás hubiera sospechado que la profesora Mitzuki estaba así de loca".

"Ya sé, Eriol y Tomoyo han tenido que pasar muchas cosas para estar juntos… pero me da gusto que al menos ellos si lo hayan logrado" dijo con un deje de tristeza.

Shaoran quería decir algo pero fue interrumpido por Eriol que les gritó "Creo que debemos regresar, ya está obscureciendo". Los castaños emprendieron el regreso para encontrarse con sus amigos.

"Le estaba diciendo a Eriol que deberíamos ver películas… ¿Qué les parece?".

"Me parece bien, ¿De qué tipo?".

"Pues de miedo" dijo Eriol como si fuera lo más lógico del mundo.

"No Eriol, ya saben que esas películas me asustan mucho" dijo Sakura haciendo puchero.

"Ay Sakura ya es hora de que enfrentes tus miedos, además no te dejaremos sola" contesto Eriol defendiendo su punto.

"Está bien" contesto resignada ya que sabía que tanto Shaoran como Tomoyo querían ver películas de miedo también.

Se encontraban todos en la sala viendo una película donde había muchos zombis y muertos, cosas que aterrorizaba a la ojiverde. Sakura se encontraba sentada en el sillón abrazando un cojín y tratando de mantener los ojos abiertos, Shaoran de vez en cuando le preguntaba si se encontraba bien.

Después de cuatro horas largas de sufrimiento para Sakura todos decidieron que ya era tarde y debían irse a dormir. Sakura se encontraba en su cama dando vueltas ya que no podía dormirse porque tenía mucho miedo, a cada rato prendía su pequeña linterna buscando rastro de algo raro. En esos momentos escucho el ruido de un trueno haciendo que diera un pequeño grito, la lluvia comenzó a caer haciendo que Sakura se levantara de su cama y saliera del cuarto en busca de Tomoyo.

Al llegar a la puerta de la habitación de la amatista, Sakura se detuvo ya que escucho unos ruidos extraños, Sakura pego la oreja a la puerta para escuchar más claramente y escuchó gemidos, 'que asco' pensó la ojiverde. Sakura pensó en regresarse a su habitación pero tenía miedo y no quería estar sola así que con mucha resignación decidió ir a tocar la puerta del cuarto donde estaba Shaoran.

Sakura se encontraba un poco nerviosa pero tenía más miedo que pena por lo cual tocó a la puerta de Shaoran después de unos instantes la puerta se abrió mostrando a un Shaoran en bóxers. Sakura hizo todo lo posible para no mirarlo.

"Sakura ¿Qué pasa?" pregunto Shaoran extrañado de tener a la ojiverde en frente de él.

"¿Puedo pasar? Es que tengo miedo y Tomoyo esta "ocupada" con Eriol…".

"Oh… si pasa" dijo Shaoran dejando que Sakura entrara ala habitación.

Sakura se sentó en la cama y Shaoran la imitó "Creo que no debimos haber visto esas películas…".

"No, ósea ustedes querían verlas- Sakura se coloco el cabello detrás de su oreja derecha en muestra de pena- debes pensar que soy una tonta por tenerle miedo a las películas".

Shaoran sujeto el rostro de la ojiverde haciéndola que lo viera directo a los ojos y de manera seria le dijo "Yo jamás pensaría eso de ti".

_**Bésame**_

_**ya es tiempo**_

_**sin piedad**_

_**y en silencio**_

_**Bésame**_

_**frena el tiempo**_

_**haz crecer**_

_**lo que siento**_

"Shaoran…" el castaño cada vez se acercaba mas al rostro de la joven para darle un dulce beso pero en eso sonó fuertemente un trueno haciendo que Sakura brincara asustada.

"Es solo un trueno Sakura, no pasa nada" dijo para tranquilizarla mientras la abrazaba.

"Gracias Shaoran" dijo con una sonrisa.

"Creo que debemos dormir, si quieres yo duermo en el piso".

"No, digo después de todas las molestias que te hago pasar deberías dormir tu en la cama".

"¿Estás segura?" preguntó preocupado.

"Creo que podemos dormir juntos sin ningún problema…" dijo esto ultimo dudando ya que no sabía si soportaría estar cerca del chino y no besarlo o tocarlo.

Ambos jóvenes se metieron en la cama, ambos se quedaron viendo al techo. Esto era como un dejá-vu para Sakura ya que había acordado cuando se habían escapado juntos a Osaka y habían estado en una situación similar. Shaoran escucho unos ruidos provenientes del cuarto de lado que era el de Tomoyo, escuchaban como algo retumbaba contra la pared y de repente unos gemidos que se habían más fuertes.

"No es cierto" dijo volteando a ver a Sakura que se moría de la risa, la joven asintió la cabeza para afirmar lo que el castaño estaba pensando que sus amigos estaban haciendo "Malditos calenturientos… por eso se tenían tanta prisa por irse 'dormir'" Ambos no pudieron dejar de carcajearse de sus amigos.

"Bueno al menos ellos son suertudos por que pueden" dijo Sakura sin pensarlo después volteo a ver a Shaoran que la estaba viendo muy divertido.

"No es que yo quiera ni nada por el estilo, creo que mejor me duermo… buenas noches" dijo para voltearse y darle la espalda a Shaoran que estaba muy intrigado.

* * *

Al día siguiente Tomoyo y Eriol bajaron a la cocina luciendo muy cansados se encontraron a Shaoran y Sakura desayunando.

"¿Noche agitada?" pregunto Shaoran en tono de burla.

Tomoyo se puso toda colorada mientras Eriol le lanzaba una mirada asesina a su amigo, ya que le había costado mucho convencer a Tomoyo de tener relaciones con ella y ahora al darse cuenta que sus amigos se habían enterado ya no querría. Sakura por su lado observaba todo eso muy divertida mientras comía su cereal. "¿Y qué haremos hoy?" preguntó animada la joven ojiverde.

"Pues podríamos ir a caminar al centro o algo antes de ir al festival" comentó Tomoyo mientras se servía leche en un vaso.

"Si, me parece buena idea… a menos que ustedes estén muy cansados" Eriol lo volteo a ver con cara de cállate.

* * *

Tomoyo y Sakura se estaban arreglando para ir a comer con los chicos en eso la amatista decidió preguntarle a su amiga "¿Fuimos muy ruidosos?".

Sakura no pudo evitar reírse "Algo, Shaoran y yo los estuvimos escuchando gritar y gemir algo… no sabía que fueras tan expresiva Tomoyo" Tomoyo le aventó una almohada a su amiga.

"¿Estabas con Li?" pregunto curiosa.

"Si, pero no pienses mal porque no sucedió algo. Lo que pasa es que tenía miedo anoche y fui a verte pero estabas 'muy ocupada' entonces fui con Shaoran y ya fue todo".

"Ok… pero la verdad es que me encantaría que regresaran, ustedes se quieren…".

"No lo sé Tomoyo, todo es complicado así que dejémoslo así" dijo dando por terminada la conversación.

Los jóvenes fueron a comer a un pequeño restaurante italiano que era de un amigo de Sonomi. Estuvieron platicando de las anécdotas que les había pasado a Sakura y Tomoyo cuando visitaban ese lugar, de los amigos, de viajes, de la vida y del futuro.

Sakura estaba sorprendida de lo cambiado que estaba Shaoran ya no era aquel muchacho sin dirección, perdido y pidiendo un poco de amor, ya era un hombre que sabía que era lo que quería en la vida. Sakura pensaba en todas las cosas que habían tenido que pasar para que Shaoran y ella maduraran y entendiera sobre que era la vida.

Shaoran por su lado podía darse cuenta que Sakura ya no era la misma niña inocente que había conocido, algo había diferente en ella, algo había cambiado todavía no sabía que era pero lo que le alegraba era que siguiera siendo alegre y optimista pero se veía mucho más realista.

Era de noche y se encontraba en el templo Tsukimine donde el festival de las flores, había muchos puestos y juegos, la gente vestía las típicas Yukatas. Sakura usaba una rosa mientras que Tomoyo una morada. Mientras que los jóvenes vestían ropa normal ya que ellos no eran japoneses.

Estuvieron vario rato jugando en los puestos, Eriol había ganado un gran oso de peluche para Tomoyo, mientras que Shaoran se había ganado un lobo pequeño, después fueron a ver el concierto que daba el coro del lugar haciendo que todo el mundo se prendiera y estuvieran muy contentos y felices.

Todos los presentes fueron al lago ya que pronto empezaría el show de los fuegos artificiales que era lo más esperado del festival. Los cuatro amigos se encontraban ya sentados esperando que el show, tenían suerte porque esa noche el cielo estaba despejado mostrando una luna llena bellísima.

Shaoran volteo a ver a Sakura y le sonrió, la joven hizo lo mismo. Después de unos minutos comenzó el show, los fuegos artificiales resplandecían en todo el cielo, eran muy bellos. A Sakura le encantaban desde que era pequeña y le gustaba poder estar con Tomoyo como antes como si los meses anteriores no hubieran pasado, aunque sabía que ese tiempo apartada de todos le ayudo a conocerse mejor y poder crecer y madurar.

Después de terminado el show de los fuegos Shaoran fue por comida al regresar encontraba a Sakura admirando el cielo como si hubiera algo que jamás hubiera visto. "¿Dónde están Eriol y Tomoyo?" pregunto el castaño.

Sakura volteo a los lados extrañada "Estaban aquí hace rato, no se a donde fueron".

Shaoran y Sakura comieron mientras esperaban que los dos aparecieran, pero jamás lo hicieron y el festiva se terminó.

"Creo que debemos irnos, aquellos no van a regresar" dijo algo molesto Shaoran.

"Tienes razón, y creo que se llevaron la camioneta así que tendremos que ir caminando" dijo con pesar la ojiverde.

El camino hacia la casa estuvo tranquilo, Sakura se quejaba de la poca atención que habían tenido Eriol y Tomoyo con ellos… "Ósea… nos abandonaron a nuestra suerte y si nos pasa algo, pero no a ellos les importa más andar haciendo sus cochinadas" dijo molesta la ojiverde.

Shaoran solo se rio y Sakura lo vio molesta "¿Te parece chistoso?".

"Pues no es para tanto, digo si son muy mal educados pero pues no importa… o a menos que te moleste pasar tiempo conmigo".

Sakura se quedo parada viéndolo y dijo seria "A mí jamás me ha molestado tu compañía Shaoran".

Al ver que la situación se estaba poniendo algo seria Sakura decidió cambiar el tema "Mira ya llegamos" dijo corriendo a la casa pero sintió como Shaoran la detuvo y con una mirada decidida le dijo.

"¿Qué opinas de que haya regresado?" pregunto de manera seria.

"¿Por qué preguntas eso?" dijo viéndolo directamente a los ojos.

"Porque necesito saber".

"¿Por qué regresaste?" le demando la ojiverde.

"¿Qué?" pregunto sorprendido ya que la pregunta lo había agarrado desprevenido.

"Si, ¿Por qué regresaste?... ¿Por qué te fuiste?, ¿Por qué me dejaste sola? ¿Por qué?" exigió saber.

_**Bésame**_

_**como si el mundo**_

_**se acabara después**_

_**Bésame**_

_**y beso a beso**_

_**pon el cielo al revés**_

"Porque necesitaba pensar las cosas, todo se había vuelto difícil… tienes que comprender que para mí no fue fácil".

De repente cayó una fuerte lluvia que empapó a los castaños, pero esto no pareció inmutarlos ya que lo que se tenían que decir era más importante que el que se mojaran.

"¿Y crees que para mí lo fue?... Shaoran me abandonaste en el camino cuando las cosas se pusieron difíciles, crees que yo quería que las cosas pasaran de esa manera…" le grito molesta.

"Pues no sabía que pensar, tú querías matar a nuestro hijo o hija".

"Claro que no, pero me doy cuenta que lo mejor fue no haber tenido a ese bebé, no estábamos listos para ser padres".

"Sakura yo…" no sabía que decirle.

"¡¿Por qué diablos regresaste? Todo por fin estaba teniendo sentido y ahora regresas queriendo enredarlo todo" le recriminó.

"¡¿Sabes por qué regrese?... Regrese por ti".

Shaoran ya no se pudo controlar más y de manera feroz y apasionada beso a Sakura que le respondió de la misma manera.

_**Bésame**_

_**sin razón**_

_**porque quiere el corazón**_

_**Bésame**_

_**Siénteme**_

_**en el viento**_

_**mientras yo**_

_**muero lento**_

Los jóvenes entraron a la casa sin dejar de besarse, Shaoran puso a Sakura contra la pared buscando un mejor apoyo, la joven enredo las piernas en la cintura del chino. En un rápido movimiento Shaoran se deshizo del cinturón de la yukata de Sakura dejándolo tener mejor acceso al cuerpo de la joven.

Shaoran besó el cuello de la joven para después bajar a los pechos de la joven, los chupo y lamio como si fueran un dulce que en mucho tiempo no hubiera probado y que tanto anhelaba comer. Sakura no podía evitar que se le escaparan unos cuantos suspiros hace tanto tiempo que no se sentía tan deseada y amada al mismo tiempo.

Sakura no supo en qué momento pero terminaron en la habitación de Shaoran sin ropa en la cama, besando y amándose de manera apasionada. Los suspiros de la joven llenaron toda la habitación, Shaoran no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, otra vez podía tocarla, sentirla y amarla como debía.

Sakura por su parte sentía muchas emociones al mismo tiempo, por un lado era una gran felicidad y por otro era una gran pasión. No podía creer que eso fuera real, tantas noches había soñado en volver a estar en los brazos y ahora que sucedía sentía que era irreal.

La ojiverde sentía el toque mágico de las manos del chino en su cuerpo, haciéndola suspirar y gemir, hasta que ya no pudo más y toco el cielo. Shaoran se puso en medio de la joven y entro delicadamente haciendo sus movimientos suaves. Hasta que ya no soporto y aumentó la velocidad, la ojiverde sintió morir con el placer que le proporcionaba Shaoran. Este por su parte no recordaba haber tenido tan gran placer y satisfacción en toda su vida, pero la verdad mentía todas las veces que había estado con la castaña había sentido eso.

Después de varios minutos ambos jóvenes se vinieron al mismo tiempo, sus gemidos crearon una gran armonía. Se vieron a los ojos y sonrieron felices de haber podido volver a consumar su amor.

* * *

Al día siguiente Shaoran se despertó abrazado por Sakura que seguía dormida, la joven se veía tan bella y apacible en sus brazos, deseó que ese momento jamás se terminara y poder quedarse con ella así por siempre.

Todavía no podía creerlo que había sucedido la noche anterior, pero lo llenaba de felicidad que por fin estaba al lado de Sakura, ya que desde su rompimiento había sufrido por no haber podido estar con ella cuando lo necesitaba. Admitía que había sido un cabron sin sentimientos al dejarla abandonada después del accidente y mas por besar a Tomoyo y luego irse sin despedirse.

Pero ya no más, esos meses lejos lo habían ayudado a cambiar, a madurar y mejorar como persona y hombre. Ahora podía ser el hombre que ella necesitaba, ya no era un niño tonto que le gustaba drogarse y hacer tontería y media. Ahora que había logrado volver a estar con ella juraba jamás dejarla.

"Buenos días" dijo Sakura aun con los ojos cerrados.

"Buenos días" contesto Shaoran con una gran sonrisa.

"¿Qué hora es?" pregunto la ojiverde.

"Todavía es temprano, creo que podemos quedarnos más rato en la cama" dijo con una sonrisa picara, Sakura se le subió para darle muchos pequeños besos que Shaoran correspondió muy feliz.

Era su ultimo día en el lago Tsukimine por lo cual los jóvenes decidieron bañarse en el lago y pasar su día en un picnic. Tomoyo y Eriol estaban felices de que sus amigos volvieran a intentar se pareja, su plan había sido un éxito. Ellos habían planeado invitar a Shaoran al festiva y hacerlos convivir todo el tiempo que fuera posible, sabían que iba ser difíciles pero habían confiado que los castaños todavía se amaran y así era.

* * *

Antes de oscurecer decidieron que ya era hora de regresar a Tomoeda, así que todos se fueron en la camioneta de Eriol. El camino estuvo sin inconvenientes y muy tranquilo. Llegaron a la casa de Sakura, pero Tomoyo no quería que su amiga se quedara ahí sola.

"Sakura, mejor quédate conmigo. No quiero que estés sola, tu papa no está y tampoco Touya".

"Tomoyo no te preocupes, además tengo unas cosas que necesito terminar" respondió.

"Sakura creó Tomoyo tiene razón, mejor vete a su casa" dijo Shaoran serio.

Sakura le dio un beso al castaño y dijo "No te preocupes estaré bien, ya mañana me quedo con Tomoyo… de verdad todo estará bien".

"Bueno entonces yo me quedo" dijo Tomoyo.

"No Tomoyo, de verdad no me pasara nada. Así que váyanse, les prometo que nada malo me pasara".

"Está bien, pero mañana te quiero en mi casa temprano" dijo Tomoyo seria.

"Si Tomoyo, no te preocupes".

"Nos vemos" dijo la joven para luego bajarse del carro, Shaoran también se bajo y le dio un gran beso "No creo poder separarme de ti, ¿Y si yo me quedo contigo?".

"Shaoran tienes que regresar con Wei, te está esperando… mañana estaremos todo el día juntos".

"Está bien, nos vemos" se fue el joven no sin antes darle un gran beso a la joven.

La camioneta se fue dejando a Sakura sola, la joven se acerco a su casa pero se sorprendió al ver a Oguri bebiendo una cerveza. De hecho había bebido bastantes ya que había varias botellas vacías a su alrededor.

"Oguri ¿Qué haces aquí?" pregunto sorprendida.

"Vine a comprobar que me mentiste, no que no me dejabas por otro… ahora lo entiendo todo ya llego Li y a mí me botas como si no fuera nada" dijo en un tono molesto.

"Nuestro rompimiento no tiene nada que ver por Shaoran, de hecho nosotros nunca fuimos una pareja… solo teníamos sexo, así que yo puedo hacer lo que quiera y con quien quiera".

"Claro ahora que regresó el príncipe en su armadura brillante me dejas, ¿Por qué no aceptas que me amas?" Sakura se dio cuenta que el joven estaba muy borracho.

"Eres patético, ¿Sabes por qué jamás seremos una pareja? Porque no vales nada, porque eres un ser de lo peor… jamás podre amar a alguien como tú".

Oguri no soporto que le dijera eso, "Eso no es cierto" gritó. Tenia tanto enojo que sin pensarlo dos veces abofeteo a Sakura, la ojiverde se quedo pasmada "LARGATE… NO TE QUIERO VOLVER A VER" gritó muy molesta.

Oguri sin decir nada se abalanzó contra la joven tirándola al piso, el joven inmediatamente empezó a besarla a la fuerza y acariciarla. Sakura rápidamente empezó a pelear pero no podía hacer mucho ya que él era mucho más fuerte que ella. De un simple movimiento rompió la blusa exponiendo su sostén, Oguri de la manera más salvaje empezó a besarla y acariciarla.

"¡Déjame! ¡Detente por favor! ¡Auxilio!" grito Sakura, Oguri le tapo la boca y le dijo "Se que lo sentiste cuando estuve dentro de ti… así que dilo, di que me amas" dijo esto fuera de sí.

Oguri seguía besando, acariciando y hasta mordiendo a la ojiverde, mientras le metía la mano por debajo. Sakura trataba con toda sus fuerzas de pelear pero no podía, las lagrimas escurrían del rostro de la ojiverde, tenía que hacer algo o la iba a violar pero no sabía que… hasta que vio que tenía una botella cerca y la tomo y con toda la fuerzas que tenia la rompió en la cabeza de Oguri haciendo que el joven se desmayara dándole oportunidad a Sakura de huir. La joven tomo sus cosas y corrió a su casa a encerrarse y llamar a la policía.

Después de unos instantes escucho a Oguri a fuera gritando "Ábreme Sakura, lo siento mucho mi amor, tenemos que hablar… Discúlpame".

Sakura estaba sentada en el suelo al lado de la puerta, sujetando el teléfono lo más fuerte que podía "¡Vete! llame a la policía así que llegaran en cualquier minuto".

Como Oguri ya había tenido muchos problemas con la ley decidió irse pero no sin antes decirle a la ojiverde "Esta bien me iré, pero recuerda Sakura no puedes escapar de nuestro amor, tú y yo estaremos juntos hasta que la muerte nos separe"

Sakura se puso en posición fetal en suelo y empezó a llorar amargamente. Era mucha belleza que todo hubiera sido tan bueno, tenía miedo y mucho. Sabía que Oguri era una persona peligrosa, jamás pensó que el joven estuviera así de obsesionado con ella, pero de algo estaba segura de que si el podría en cualquier momento lastimarla o hasta matarla.

****CONTINUACION****

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA: Hola a todos, les pido una enorme disculpa por no haber actualizado, pero la verdad es que con tantas tareas y cosas que tuve que hacer para la escuela no me daba tiempo para escribir, además que este capítulo fue muy difícil para mí de escribir y hubo un momento en el que pensé dejar la historia incompleta pero pensé que ustedes no se merecen eso por lo que me decidí a terminarla :) **

**Ya hablando del capítulo espero que les haya gustado, creo que al final salió un buen resultado, espero con ansias sus comentarios. Les aviso que a la historia solo le quedan dos capítulos más para que llegue a su fin. La canción que use se llama "Bésame" y es del grupo Camila.**

**PD: no actualizo si no hay 5 reviews**

**Para todos aquellos que tengan twitter aquí les pongo mi dirección por si les gustaría seguirme /aLeirBagPotteR**

**aLeirBagPotteR-BasS**


	26. Monster

**SEXY DIRTY LOVE**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de CCS no son propiedad mía, sino de Clamp, este fic es sin fines de lucro, solo tiene el propósito de entretener a la los lectores.**

"…" _**diálogos**_

'…' _**pensamientos**_

_**(…) notas de la autora**_

…_**FLASHBACK…**_

**Capítulo 26: Monster**

La detective Maaya Akimoto se encontraba camino a la morgue, al entrar fue directamente a ver el cadáver. "¿Qué paso?" dijo en tono serio al forense que tenia mirada de póquer.

"Bueno tenemos hombre de 21 años, japonés… Shun Oguri. Muerto por herida de Bala".

* * *

Maaya Akimoto vio en su oficina a una pequeña y delgada muchacha de cabellos castaños sentada. La joven de verdad era muy bella y sus ojos color esmeralda transmitían luz y alegría pero en esos momentos parecía estar muy perdida. La mujer se sentó enfrente de la ojiverde y por un instante la trato de estudiar; la joven vestía una blusa rosa fuerte, unos jeans deslavados su cabello lucia un poco peinado y su cara estaba limpia.

La cara de Sakura lucia seria, tratando de evitar que la mujer supiera lo que estaba en su mente. Por unos largos minutos ambos pelearon una lucha de miradas, hasta que la mujer decidió que ya era tiempo de hablar.

"Señorita Kinomoto… ¿Usted conocía a Shun Oguri?" pregunto tratando de ver la reacción de la ojiverde.

"Si…" fue lo único que dijo, tratando de dar lo menor información posible.

"¿Qué tipo de relación tenían?".

Sakura no contesto.

"Señorita Kinomoto ¿Qué tipo de relación tenían?" volvió a preguntar la mujer.

Sakura dio un suspiro y dijo con pesar "Fuimos… amantes por así decirlo".

"¿Desde cuándo empezaron a ser amantes?".

"En Abril pero terminamos, bueno yo termine la relación hace como dos semanas".

"¿Y por qué la terminó?".

"Porque no me convenía estar cerca de él, no era muy buena influencia que digamos".

"¿Por qué dice eso?".

"Porque no lo era, tenía muchos problemas con drogas y alcohol y a su lado me volvía una persona horrible".

"¿Y cómo lo tomo él?" la detective se dio cuenta que la expresión de Sakura cambio por completo y se convirtió en una mirada temerosa y sombría.

"Mal… - dijo con los ojos llorosos- se puso como loco, me amenazo y me golpeo y… y" en ese momento se le quebró la voz, la detective inmediatamente le tendió unos pañuelos para que se limpiara las lagrimas, esperó que la joven se calmara para preguntarle "¿Qué le hizo?".

"Casi abusa de mi, tuve suerte de que hubiera una botella cerca para pegarle y lograr huir…".

"¿Comunico a la policía de esto?" preguntó muy seria la mujer.

"No, tenía miedo de que me hiciera algo".

"Si usted hubiera venido, la hubiéramos protegido y nada de esto tendría que estar pasando" la regañó.

"Tal vez… pero ya no se pueden cambiar las cosas y ahora él está muerto".

"¿Entonces qué paso después?".

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Toda la semana Sakura, después de lo sucedido con Oguri había estado mucho más distante y callada. Se había quedado con Touya y Yukito ya que se sentía más a gusto además para darle tiempo de intimidad a Eriol y Tomoyo. Procuraba no estar con Shaoran ya que no sabía cómo evitar que el castaño se diera cuenta lo que le había sucedido. Pero sabía que la situación no podía seguir ya se le terminaban las excusas._

"_SAKURA" la voz molesta de Yukito la sacó de sus pensamientos._

"_¿Qué?" dijo la joven sorprendida._

"_Sakura ¿Qué demonios te pasa? Estas totalmente desconcentrada, así no puedes estar ensayando" la regañó._

"_Perdón Yukito te prometo que ya me concentrare" después de que dijo esto la joven se puso a bailar para luego dar unas volteretas cuando vio a Oguri sentado en los asientos de atrás del teatro. Sakura perdió la coordinación y cayó aparatosamente haciendo que las demás bailarinas y Yukito voltearan a verla._

_Yukito se acerco a ella y la vio toda pálida y con la mirada viendo al frente, el joven volteo pero no vio nada. "Sakura ¿Estás bien?" preguntó preocupado._

"_Si… bueno me siento un poco mareada ¿puedo tomar aire?" pregunto de manera ausente._

"_Si, está bien" dijo Yukito preocupado._

_Sakura salió del teatro pero no vio a nadie, a lo mejor era su imaginación jugándole una mala pasada. Todas las noches soñaba con ese día y sentía a Oguri seguirla hasta que no podía mas, todas las noches se levantaba sudando frio y teniendo miedo y ahora parecía que hasta despierta lo soñaba._

_En ese momento la joven sintió que alguien le tocaba el hombro, Sakura brinco asustada y vio a Shaoran que tenía una mirada confundida "Hola ¿Estás bien?" dijo el castaño._

"_Si, es que estaba perdida" dijo apenada "¿Qué haces aquí?"._

"_Bueno pensé en pasar temprano por ti e invitarte al cine… ¿Qué te parece?"._

"_No sé, todavía tengo que ensayar y Yukito no anda de buen humor… así que creo que debo regresar" dijo nerviosa y buscando una excusa para no estar sola con el castaño._

"_Está bien- dijo decepcionado- pero ¿Te veré en la noche en la casa de Tomoyo?"._

"_Si ahí estaré" contestó con una sonrisa triste._

_Ambos jóvenes se despidieron, Sakura regreso a su ensayo. En la tarde llego a casa de Tomoyo quien estaba acompañada de Eriol y Shaoran, se pusieron a ver películas pero la noche se torno algo fría por lo que la joven dijo "Tomoyo me prestas un suéter, es que tengo frio"._

"_Claro, ve por uno" dijo la joven para después seguir viendo la película._

_Sakura subió por uno a la alcoba de Tomoyo, en lo que estaba buscando uno, escuchó que alguien entró a la habitación, antes de que pudiera reaccionar estaba siendo besada por unos labios hambrientos._

_Sakura se dejo llevar por la pasión, la ojiverde no supo en qué momento término recostada en la cama dejándose besar y acariciar por el castaño. Las caricias cada vez subían de intensidad, la pasión que sentían ambos jóvenes inundaba la habitación._

_De repente la mente de Sakura se lleno de recuerdos de la noche en la que Oguri la había atacado, la joven rápidamente se alejo asustada de Shaoran, este vio con cara de extrañado a la ojiverde._

"_Sakura ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien?" preguntó extrañado por la actitud de la joven._

"_Sí, creo que debemos bajar… Tomoyo y Eriol han de estar preguntando por nosotros" dijo de manera nerviosa._

_Shaoran se acercó peligrosamente a la joven le dijo "No creo que nos vayan a extrañar" para después tratar de besarla pero Sakura rápidamente se movió de lugar evitando el beso._

"_Sakura ¿Qué te pasa? Y no me digas que nada porque no es cierto, has actuado muy extraña… desde que regresamos del lago Tsukimine, así que dime ¿Qué diablos te pasa?" dijo serio el castaño._

_**Fin de Flashback**_

"¿Y le dijo que le pasaba?" pregunto Maaya Akimoto a la ojiverde.

"No, no lo hice…".

"¿Por qué no lo hizo?".

"Ya le dije, tenía miedo".

"Entonces… sígame contando que más sucedió".

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Sakura se había quedado a dormir en casa de Tomoyo, la joven se encontraba sola ya que la amatista había salido hacer unos mandados. La joven hizo su día como siempre, bajo a desayunar, se metió a bañar ya después la joven puso música fuerte mientras bailaba muy animadamente. En eso su celular sonó y la joven vio que era un mensaje que decía 'Me encanta como bailas'. Sakura rápidamente se asusto y vio por la ventana que estaba Oguri afuera espiándola._

_Sakura agarró su celular y marcó un numero "Déjame en paz… y vete" dijo en tono asustado._

"_Querida Sakura, ya te dije cuando vas a entender… tú y yo no nos vamos a separar. No podemos vivir alejados"._

"_Eso no es cierto- dijo con lagrimas en los ojos- por favor ya no me molestes"._

"_Sakura, Sakura… entiéndelo no desapareceré"._

_**FIN DE FLASHBACK**_

"Ese día estuve todo el tiempo viendo a la ventana para ver si seguía ahí, creo que Tomoyo pensó que estaba loca o algo, bueno la verdad sí. Oguri me estaba volviendo loca".

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Habían pasado dos días y Oguri ya no había vuelto a molestar a Sakura, la joven se sentía más tranquila por lo cual accedió salir al cine y a cenar con Shaoran._

_Shaoran llevo a Sakura a su restaurante favorito, lo cual hizo muy feliz a la ojiverde. Los jóvenes se sentaron a la luz de la luna mientras una persona tocaba la guitarra haciendo el ambiente muy romántico._

"_Sakura… ¿Qué paso cuando no estuve?" pregunto Shaoran de la nada, haciendo que Sakura casi se atragantara con su comida._

"_¿De qué hablas?"._

"_Tomoyo y Eriol me comentaron algo y quiero saber, como estuvieron las cosas cuando no estuve"._

_Sakura en su mente maldijo a sus amigos, sabía que no podía decirle la verdad a Shaoran, simplemente no podía. "Pues no mucho la verdad, estuve algo deprimida pero no paso nada"._

"_¿Enserio? Sakura quiero que seamos honestos. Quiero que ahora estemos bien y no haya mentiras"._

"_Bueno la verdad es que…" Sakura sentía que tenía que decirle la verdad._

"_¿Qué Sakura?" preguntó el castaño expectante._

"_La verdad es que nada de eso importa, ahora estamos bien y es un nuevo comienzo" dijo con una sonrisa fingida._

"_Ok" Shaoran ya no siguió con el tema._

_La cena transcurrió normal, después los jóvenes fueron a caminar al parque pingüino mientras comentaban sobre el baile de graduación que sería en la noche siguiente. Después ambos jóvenes se toparon con Oguri, Sakura lo vio horrorizada mientras que Shaoran frunció el ceño._

"_Li… que sorpresa hombre, no sabía que habías vuelto" dijo Oguri con una sonrisa falsa._

"_Si ya regrese" contesto serio._

"_Qué bueno, así podrás cuidar a Sakurita… estuvo muy triste cuando estuviste fuera" Sakura estaba muy nerviosa ya que no sabía lo que Oguri podía decir, mientras que Shaoran la veía intrigado. _

"_¿De qué hablas?" le preguntó._

"_Pues que luego puede haber gente mala que quiera lastimarla eso es todo"._

"_Shaoran, ya es tarde y debemos irnos" dijo Sakura haciendo que se alejaran de Oguri._

_Los castaños se fueron del lugar, Sakura estaba muy nerviosa ya que podía sentir como Oguri los seguía de lejos. Al llegar al a casa de Tomoyo, Shaoran le dio un beso de buenas noches y le dijo "Nos vemos"._

"_Nos vemos" le contestó mientras veía como se alejaba del lugar la ojiverde recibió un nuevo mensaje de texto que decía "Cuidado Sakura… no deberías exponer a Li de esa manera"._

_Sakura oficialmente estaba muerta de miedo, no podía creer que Oguri la estuviera amenazando de esa manera. Las lágrimas empezaron a escurrir de los ojos de la joven._

_**FIN DE FLASHBACK**_

"Fue entonces cuando supe que algo tenía que hacer".

"¿Y que fue?" pregunto muy intrigada la detective.

* * *

Maaya Akimoto se encontraba sentada enfrente de una joven de cabellos negros y ojos color amatista, La joven vestía un bello vestido color morado, su cabello se encontraba recogido por una coleta de lado y unos mechones que se encontraban sueltos, su maquillaje hacia resaltar mucho mas sus ojos.

La detective se puedo dar cuenta que de todos los involucrados en la muerte de Shun Oguri, ella era la que se veía más tranquila, la joven tenía una belleza clásica y sofisticada, mucho más madura que la de la señorita Kinomoto.

"Señorita Daidouji ¿Conocía usted a Shun Oguri?" le preguntó a la amatista.

"Lamentablemente" dijo de manera seria.

"¿Qué hacia usted en el lugar de los hechos?".

"Tratar de detener una tragedia… obviamente falle" dijo esto con un poco de pesar.

"¿Usted estaba al tanto de lo que le había ocurrido a la señorita Kinomoto?".

"Al principio no, pero debí suponerlo… las cosas no estaban bien, sabía que había algo raro".

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Tomoyo se encontraba caminando con Li en la calle mientras comían un helado. "Daidouji de verdad estoy preocupado, Sakura se ha estado comportando muy raro"._

"_Lo sé, la verdad no se qué está pasando pero tengo que averiguarlo" dijo de manera decidida._

"_te digo, algo está mal, lo sé. La manera en que me evita me hace pensar que a lo mejor ella ya no quiere estar conmigo" dijo esto de manera triste._

"_Claro que no, yo se que Sakura te ama y quiere estar contigo… debe ser otra cosa. Tú no te preocupes que lo averiguare, solo concéntrate en que hoy será la fiesta de graduación y todo será perfecto" dijo con una sonrisa tratándole de dar ánimos._

"_Gracias… bueno te dejo que tengo que hacer unas cosas, nos vemos en la noche" se despidió Li de ella._

_Tomoyo siguió caminando hacia su casa cuando vio a Oguri merodeándola. Tomoyo rápidamente se acerco al joven y le dijo de manera poco educada "¿Qué haces aquí?"._

"_Nada, solo estoy paseando… eso es todo" dijo con una sonrisa ladina que a Tomoyo no le gusto nada._

"_Pues vete porque tú no tienes nada que estar haciendo aquí"._

"_¿Por qué la agresión? Yo no estoy haciendo nada malo, al contrario solo quiero ver como esta Sakura"._

"_Pues Sakura no quiere saber nada de ti, así que mejor márchate" dijo con voz autoritaria._

"_¿Y si no me quiero ir?" dijo en tono burlón._

"_Llamare a la policía por invasión de propiedad privada"._

_Oguri solo sonrió maliciosamente ya que creía que al igual que Sakura, ella no llamaría a la policía y solo lo estaba amenazando. Pero en esos momentos paso un carro negro y Tomoyo se pudo dar cuenta que Oguri al ver a la gente que estaba dentro, su cara se torno pálida y tenia mirada nerviosa._

"_Está bien me iré, pero dile a Sakura que no se olvide de lo que le dije" después de esto el joven se marcho dejando a Tomoyo con la duda._

_Tomoyo entró a su casa y fue a buscar a Sakura ya que necesitaba saber que le habia dicho Oguri. _

_Cuando Tomoyo abrió la puerta del cuarto de Sakura, se sorprendió al ver que la joven en toalla se veía al espejo varios moretones que tenía cerca del busto y otro en el brazo izquierdo. Sakura al darse cuenta de la presencia de Tomoyo rápidamente se cubre para que no la viera._

"_Sakura ¿Qué te paso?" dijo Tomoyo acercándose a su amiga que tenía un nerviosismo evidente._

"_No es nada Tomoyo" dijo mientras tomaba su ropa para entrar al baño y cambiarse._

_Tomoyo la detuvo "No me digas mentiras Sakura, ¿Por qué estas lastimada?" pregunto con preocupación._

"_No es nada Tomoyo, olvídalo"._

"_No, no lo hare. Sakura prometimos que de ahora en adelante nos diríamos la verdad" le recordó._

_Sakura estaba un poco dudosa en decirle la verdad, pero sabía que ya no podía seguir ocultándolo._

"_Está bien te diré lo que paso" dijo sentándose en la cama, la amatista la imitó y espero en silencio para que su amiga le dijera la verdad._

"_Pero antes de que te lo diga, tienes que prometerme que no le dirás a nadie"._

"_Está bien, no le diré a nadie"._

_Sakura empezó a contarle a Tomoyo lo que había pasado con Oguri, y que la estaba acosando desde entonces, Tomoyo no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. La joven en un movimiento decidido se levanto y dijo "Tenemos que ir con la policía, esto no se puede quedar así"._

"_No Tomoyo, tu prometiste que no le dirías a nadie"._

"_Pero Sakura esto no se puede quedar así, ese tipo tiene que pagar por lo que te hizo"._

"_No Tomoyo. Por favor entiéndeme, tengo miedo de que me haga daño"._

"_Bueno… pero entonces hay que decirle a Li para que sepa"._

"_¡No! De todas las personas Shaoran es la que menos se debe enterar" Sakura se paro y tomo las manos de su amiga, la miro directamente a los ojos y le dijo "Promete que no le dirás a nadie, mucho menos a Shaoran"._

_Tomoyo no quería prometerlo, porque sentía que Oguri debía pagar pero no le quedaba más que apoyar a su amiga en lo que ella quisiera. "Está bien, lo prometo"._

_** FIN DE FLASHBACK**_

"Yo hubiera preferido venir con la policía, pero Sakura no quiso. Y siempre voy a apoyarla aunque no muchas veces no esté de acuerdo con sus decisiones".

"¿Entonces usted le dijo al joven Li lo que había sucedido?" pregunto la detective.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Tomoyo se encontraba viéndose en el espejo, la amatista lucia un bello vestido color uva, de un solo hombro con decoraciones de flores y corte sirena. Su cabello se encontraba recogido con una coleta de lado izquierdo con unos mechones ondulados sueltos, también traía unos hermosos aretes de su madre de diamantes al igual que una pulsera. Su maquillaje marcaba mucho sus ojos color amatista y le daba un toque sexy a sus labios. _

_En esos momentos la puerta se abrió y Tomoyo se encontraba maravillada de ver a Sakura que estaba vestida con un hermoso vestido color rosa palo, que era strapless y la falda era plumas rosas. Su cabello lucia suelto ondulado dándole un aire angelical. Su maquillaje era mucho más sencillo que el de Tomoyo pero aun así hacia lucir muy bella a la ojiverde. La joven usaba un collar de brillantes al igual que varias pulseras._

"_Oh Dios mío, te ves bellísima" dijo Tomoyo súper emocionada haciendo que Sakura se apenara._

"_Tomoyo, tú te ves hermosa… me encanta" dijo con una sonrisa._

_Tomoyo abrazo a su amiga y vio que el moretón de su brazo casi no se veía gracias al maquillaje que le había puesto. "Sakura… ¿Qué vas hacer?"._

"_¿Qué voy hacer de qué?"._

"_Con respecto a Oguri, tienes que hacer algo. Las cosas no pueden seguir así"._

"_Tomoyo, por favor hoy no. Hoy solo vamos a disfrutar la fiesta y mañana nos preocupamos por eso, ¿sí?"._

"_Está bien" contestó con una sonrisa._

_Las jóvenes bajaron y se encontraron a Touya y Yukito que al verlas se quedaron maravillados. "Se ven hermosas" les dijo Touya mientras Yukito les tomaba fotos._

_Los jóvenes llevaron a las chicas a la fiesta que era en un hotel muy conocido de la cuidad. El salón donde era el evento había sido decorado de manera muy elegante pero aun así juvenil. _

_La música inundaba el lugar, haciendo que la gente comenzara a bailar._

_**I've had the time of my life**_

_**And I've never felt this way before**_

_**And I swear this is true**_

_**And I owe it all to you**_

_Las chicas encontraron a Rika que lucía muy bonita en un vestido rojo y a Naoko con un vestido negro. Estuvieron platicando sobre lo genial que era el lugar y como venían vestido los demás. En esos momentos Tomoyo sintió que alguien le tapaba los ojos rápidamente volteo y vio a Eriol vestido muy elegantemente. La joven le sonrió y le dio un beso._

"_Te ves hermosa" le dijo en un susurro el inglés haciéndola sonrojar._

"_Gracias, tú te ves muy bien"._

"_¿Y Li?" pregunto al no ver al joven._

"_Dijo que llegaba más tarde… vamos a bailar" dijo para después llevarse a la joven a la pista para disfrutar de la fiesta._

_**FIN DE FLASHBACK**_

"Jamás pensé que esta noche terminara de esta manera" dijo la amatista.

* * *

Shaoran Li se encontraba enfrente de la detective Maaya Akimoto. El joven lucia tranquilo y sereno, tenía la mirada fría. La detective enseguida se dio cuenta de que el joven era mucho más listo de lo que aparentaba, era imposible negar la belleza de la cara del castaño, sus rasgos finos pero a la vez masculinos. Aunque su cara estaba un poco moreteada por golpes.

"Señor Li… necesito que me cuente que los hechos".

"¿Qué necesita saber?" pregunto de manera directa y fría.

"Todo" contestó la detective.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Shaoran llego al hotel donde era la fiesta de graduación. Lo que le llamo la atención es que afuera lo estaban esperando unos tipos peligrosos, gente que estaba arriba de Oguri en el negocio de drogas. La misma gente que lo había golpeado en su departamento y que gracias a Tomoyo no lo habían matado. Al castaño no le gustaba nada que estuviera ahí._

"_Li" dijo uno con el pelo rubio y mirada peligrosa._

"_¿Qué hacen aquí?" dijo Shaoran._

"_Necesitamos hablar contigo, sobre Oguri"._

"_¿Qué hay con Oguri?" pregunto desconfiado._

"_Nos debe dinero, mucho dinero y el jefe está muy molesto" dijo el otro de cabello oscuro._

"_Y eso que, yo no tengo nada que ver"._

"_Eso lo sabemos, pero queremos saber ¿Si no lo has visto últimamente? El maldito ha sabido esconderse muy bien"._

"_No, no lo he visto" dijo Shaoran serio._

"_Está bien, cualquier cosa ya sabes" dijo el rubio para después irse con el otro._

_Shaoran vio como se iban, no estaba seguro de haber hecho lo correcto mintiendo. Oguri había sido el causante que lo golpearan meses atrás, tal vez debía pagarle con la misma moneda pero él no era así. Oguri había sido su amigo y por esa amistad no lo iba a delatar._

_Shaoran entró al salón, donde la gente se encontraba bailando. Fue ahí cuando la vio sentada viendo como los demás se encontraban bailando una pieza lenta. El castaño se acerco a la ojiverde que lucía radiante y le preguntó "¿Bailarías conmigo?"._

_Sakura lo vio sorprendida y acepto. Fueron a la pista de baile mientras la música los guiaba. _

_**Come to me now**_

_**And lay your hands over me**_

_**Even if it's a lie**_

_**Say it will be alright**_

_**And I shall believe**_

"_Estas Hermosa" le dijo con una sonrisa._

"_Gracias, tú también te ves bien" dijo algo seria._

_Shaoran se dio cuenta que Sakura estaba muy seria, demasiado diría él por lo cual decidió preguntarle "¿Estás bien?"._

_Sakura pareció dudar pero dijo "Shaoran… creo que debemos romper"._

_**I'm broken in two**_

_**And I know you're on to me**_

_**That I only come home**_

_**When I'm so all alone**_

_**But I do believe**_

"_¿Por qué?" pregunto muy sorprendido._

"_Shaoran… pronto te irás, yo me iré. Cuando volverá a pasar algo para que nos separe" dijo esto con lagrimas en los ojos._

"_Sakura podemos hacer esto funcionar" le dijo de manera suplicante._

"_No Shaoran…" dijo esto dudosa._

"_Sakura porque no me dices la verdad… ¿Qué está pasando? Y no me digas que no, porque has estado muy extraña"._

_Sakura no dijo nada._

"_Sakura- Shaoran se recargo en la frente de la joven y en un susurro le dijo- no me dejes, no puedo vivir sin ti..."._

_**That not everything is gonna be the way**_

_**You think it ought to be**_

_**It seems like every time I try to make it right**_

_**It all comes down on me**_

_**Please say honestly you won't give up on me**_

_**And I shall believe**_

_**And I shall believe**_

"_Shaoran por favor no hagas esto mas difícil" dijo con lagrimas en los ojos._

"_Sakura es obvio que estas sufriendo como yo, no podemos estar separados y lo sabes. ¿Por qué luchas contra el destino?"._

"_¿Y qué tal si el destino está equivocado?" dijo con voz triste._

_**Open the door**_

_**And show me your face tonight**_

_**I know it's true**_

_**No one heals me like you**_

_**And you hold the key**_

_**Never again**_

_**would I turn away from you**_

_**I'm so heavy tonight**_

_**But your love is alright**_

_**And I do believe**_

"_Sakura, no lo hagas… te lo pido por favor"._

_Sakura parecía que quería decir algo, pero en su mirada se veía miedo, mucho miedo. Shaoran trataba de descifrar lo que pasaba en la mente de la ojiverde pero no podía, sabía que ella le estaba guardando un secreto y sabía que esa era la razón por la cual ella se alejaba de él._

"_Lo siento Shaoran" dijo la ojiverde para luego separarse de él e irse del lugar dejando al castaño con el corazón roto en medio de la pista de patinaje._

_**FIN DE FLASHBACK**_

"Ahora todo parece tener sentido" dijo Shaoran esto mas para si mismo que para la detective.

* * *

Eriol jugaba con pequeña pelota en lo que esperaba que lo interrogaran, el joven estaba algo nervioso no podía evitarlo. Lo que había pasado jamás lo hubiera imaginado y todo era su culpa. Él era el causante que sus amigos y él mismo estuvieran siendo interrogados por la policía.

La verdad no sabía en qué momento todo había pasado, parecía un mal sueño del cual quisiera despertar pero no podía seguía atrapado en su pesadilla.

** FLASHBACK**

_Eriol se encontraba muy divertido bailando con su novia, disfrutando de su baile de graduación, cuando ella y él vieron a Sakura salir corriendo del lugar. Inmediatamente Tomoyo salió detrás de su amiga._

_El joven estaba muy extrañado por el comportamiento de las dos chicas por lo cual fue a buscarlas, tenía que saber que estaba pasando. Se acercó en donde estaban platicando las jóvenes japonesas, iba a entrar pero escucho algo que le llamó la atención._

"_Sakura tienes que decirle a Li lo que te hizo Oguri" le dijo Tomoyo._

"_No Tomoyo, sabes cómo se pondría Shaoran si le digo que Oguri trató de violarme, no puedo hacer eso"._

"_Sakura, tienes que hacerlo. Li merece saber la verdad"._

"_No Tomoyo es mejor así, créeme. Mejor me voy" dijo un poco asustada._

"_Pero Sakura, no te puedes ir sola. Qué tal si Oguri está afuera esperándote"._

"_No te preocupes, Touya me está esperando" la ojiverde se acerco a su amiga y la abrazó para decirle "Disfruta la fiesta, nos vemos"._

_Eriol no podía creer lo que había escuchado, el estúpido de Oguri había tratado de abusar de su amiga, no sabía qué hacer. Entro al salón donde estuvo un rato con sus amigos, pero no podía seguir así por lo cual fue a buscar a Shaoran que se encontraba en el lobby del hotel sentado con la mirada triste._

"_Shaoran ¿Estás bien?" preguntó Eriol al ver a su amigo tan triste._

"_No, no lo estoy. No sé qué pasa con Sakura"._

_Eriol se sentó a lado de su amigo, dudo un poco en decirle las cosas pero Li tenía el derecho de saber que estaba ocurriendo y por que Sakura se comportaba de la manera en que lo hacía._

"_Shaoran… yo sé que es lo que realmente está pasando con Sakura"._

_Shaoran volteó a ver intrigado a Eriol._

"_Este Oguri atacó a Sakura, el trató de forzarla para tú sabes. Nada paso pero Sakura está asustada"._

_Shaoran parecía que en esos momentos lo hubieran mojado con un balde de agua fría._

"_Estos meses he tratado de ser una persona diferente… pero ya no puedo hacer eso" dijo viendo de manera seria y decidida al inglés._

_Shaoran camino hacia la salida del hotel mientras que Eriol le preguntó "¿Qué vas hacer?"._

"_Lo que debí hacer mucho tiempo, resolver las cosas de una vez con Oguri" fue lo último que dijo Shaoran a su amigo._

_Eriol se quedo varios minutos en el lobby pensando si había sido buena idea haberle dicho al castaño sobre lo del ataque. En esos momentos Tomoyo llego y se sentó junto a su novio "Te estaba buscando, quiero que nos tomemos fotos con los demás y aparte…" Tomoyo vio el rostro preocupado de su novio._

"_Eriol ¿Qué pasa?"._

"_Tal vez dije algo que no debí decir"._

"_¿Qué dijiste?"._

"_Le dije a Shaoran que el desgraciado de Oguri había tratado de abusar de Sakura" Tomoyo abrió la boca de sorpresa._

"_¿Cómo sabes eso?"._

"_Las escuche hablar, no sabía qué hacer y se lo dije a Shaoran pero ahora temo que vaya hacer una locura… estaba muy molesto"._

"_Tenemos que ir a impedir que haga una locura" dijo Tomoyo parándose rápidamente y jalando a Eriol con ella a la salida._

_Los jóvenes rápidamente subieron a la camioneta de Eriol camino al departamento donde vivía Oguri, ese era el único lugar que se les ocurría. Tomoyo agarro su celular y llamo a Sakura._

"_Sakura… Shaoran sabe, creo que va hacer una locura. Tú estás más cerca al departamento de Oguri, tienes que tratar de detenerlo antes de que sea tarde" dijo Tomoyo a su amiga._

"_¿Crees que lo alcance?" dijo Eriol._

"_Esperemos que si, antes de que sea demasiado tarde" dijo Tomoyo preocupada._

_Pero había sido demasiado tarde._

_**FIN DE FLASHBACK**_

_

* * *

_

Mientras tanto la detective Akimoto seguía interrogando al joven chino. Este seguía tranquilo y sereno.

"¿Entonces usted mato a Shun Oguri?" preguntó la mujer.

"Yo le dispare, pero fue en defensa propia. Si no él me hubiera matado a mi".

"Está bien señor Li eso es todo por mientras" dijo la mujer para después salir del lugar.

Shaoran todavía sentía la adrenalina corriéndole por las venas, todo había pasado en un milisegundo. Todo parecía tan surrealista, no sabía que iba a suceder pero esperaba que Wei llegara pronto a sacarlo de ese lugar.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Shaoran pisaba el acelerador lo más que podía, ya que tenía que encontrar a ese desgraciado antes de que otro lo hiciera. Después de pocos minutos se encontraba en el edificio donde vivía esperaba que siguiera ahí._

_Cuando llego toco la puerta decididamente, Oguri no parecía responder tal vez se estaba escondiendo pero volvió a tocar y la puerta se abrió. Tenía a ese mal nacido enfrente él._

"_Li que sorpresa ¿Qué haces aquí?" dijo con su sonrisa ladina._

"_Ya sé lo que le trataste de hacer a Sakura" dijo enojado y rápidamente se le abalanzo a Oguri._

_Este con trabajo pero logro alejarse del castaño y agarro una pistola de calibre .38, Shaoran estaba tan enojado en esos momentos que no le asusto el arma._

"_Tranquilízate Li…" le dijo mientras le apuntaba con la pistola._

"_¿Qué vas hacer dispararme? ¿Así es como va a terminar?"._

"_Eso depende de ti Li, mejor vete" dijo con voz amenazadora._

_Shaoran con mirada algo decepcionada camino a la puerta para salir del lugar pero cuando vio que Oguri bajo la guardia rápidamente se le aventó para darle de golpes, en esos momentos Shaoran quería matarlo, sentía la sangre hervir de ira por lo que le había hecho a la castaña e iba hacer que lo pagara. _

"_Maldito… ¿Cómo pudiste hacerle eso?... Debí suponerlo desde la primera vez que la viste supe que la querías" dijo Shaoran mientras lo seguía golpeando._

_Oguri usando todas sus fuerzas logro aventar a Li contra la pared y empezarlo a golpearlo. El joven estaba tan molesto pero a la vez sentía una gran satisfacción siempre había querido hacer eso, desde que había conocido a Li había sentido una gran envidia por todo lo que el castaño tenia, sus amigos y en especial Sakura. Pero ahora podía vengarse de él y ese placer nadie se lo iba a quitar. _

_Oguri lanzó a Shaoran contra la mesa de vidrio que tenia rompiéndola en mil pedazos. El joven se puso encima del castaño y empezó ahorcarlo, Shaoran trató de quitárselo de encima pero en esos momentos le era muy difícil._

_En esos momentos Shaoran escucho la voz de Sakura que decía "Oh Dios mío, detente lo estas matando" grito Sakura en suplica._

"_¿Sabes Li lo que hacía tu noviecita cuando tú no estuviste?" dijo Oguri con malicia._

"_¡CALLATE!" grito desesperada la ojiverde._

_Oguri se le acerco a Shaoran y le susurro al oído "La verdad es que yo no la tuve que buscar tu querida Sakura, venia todas las noches para que me la cogiera como la zorra que es"._

_Shaoran no podía creer lo que había escuchado, Sakura no era capaz de haber hecho eso._

"_¡Déjalo!" gritaba la joven llorando mientras trataba de quitar a Oguri de ahí, este con el brazo aventó a la joven al suelo._

_Sakura no sabía qué hacer, si no hacia algo Oguri mataría a Shaoran. Vio en esos momentos como este agarro el teléfono para golpear al chino con eso. Sakura vio en el suelo la pistola, la tomo y sin pensarlo le disparo a Oguri por la espalda._

_Shaoran vio como el joven abrió la boca y comenzó a salir sangre para después caer en suelo muerto. Shaoran se lo quito de encima y vio a una Sakura tirada en el suelo muy asustada. _

_Tomoyo y Eriol llegaron al departamento y se vieron uno al otro muy preocupados y asustados._

_Shaoran caminó hacia donde estaba la joven ojiverde y le quito la pistola._

"_¿Esta muerto?" dijo Sakura espantada._

_**FIN DE FLASHBACK**_

Shaoran jamás hubiera pensado que la noche terminaría de esa manera.

****CONTINUARA****

**

* * *

**

**NOTA DE AUTORA: Hola a Todos, espero que hayan tenido una Feliz Navidad y que Santa Claus les haya traído muchos regalos.**

**Bueno espero que les guste a todos el capitulo. La verdad desde que empece el fic este capítulo en su mayoría estaba planeado. Desde el momento en que cree a Oguri sabia cual sería su final al igual que la escena donde Sakura y Shaoran bailaban y también la canción que use que se llama "i shall believe" de Sheryl Crow.**

**Como todos saben este es mi penúltimo capítulo, si solo queda un capitulo mas y termino con esta historia. La verdad espero poder hacerlo antes del que el año se termine tratare lo mas que pueda de apurarme para poder subirlo.**

**Sin más me despido agradeciéndoles a todos su reviews ya que significan mucho para mí.**

**PD: Si no recibo más de 5 review no actualizo.**

**aLeirBagPotteR-BasS**


End file.
